Amores Imperfeitos
by Milene Black
Summary: Remo gosta de Isabelle, que gosta de Sirius, que não gosta de ninguém. Tiago gosta de Lílian, que também gosta de Tiago, mas não admite de jeito nenhum. E Pedro? Pedro assiste de camarote com direito a petiscos as desventuras amorosas dos amigos marotos.
1. Chapter 1

**Reencontro**

Era o dia do embarque e a plataforma 9 e 1/2 em King's Cross estava completamente apinhada de gente. As férias haviam acabado, e mais um ano letivo teria início, para a felicidade dos que já estavam morrendo de saudades da escola e dos amigos, não necessariamente nesta ordem, e tristeza daqueles que não gostavam muito dos livros e da rotina. Faltavam vinte minutos para as onze, e a locomotiva a vapor vermelho-brilhante soltava baforadas repolhudas de fumaça, indicando que já estava pronta para partir. No meio da agitação dos alunos que chegavam e que regressavam a Hogwarts, pais dando as últimas recomendações, malões, gaiolas de corujas e tudo o mais, duas grandes amigas se encontram, após meses sem se ver.

- Isa! Eu tô aqui! – gritava Lilian, agitando um dos braços no alto, enquanto com o outro puxava o enorme malão.

Lilian Evans era uma garota ruiva, muito bonita, do último ano da Grifinória. Seus longos cabelos vermelho-acobreados caíam em largos cachos por suas costas, refulgindo à luz do sol matinal. A amiga que ela tentava alcançar, Isabelle Charmant, era também uma bonita jovem. Seu longo cabelo escuro, sempre preso, contrastava com a pele muito clara, e seus olhos eram de um azul estonteante.

- Lily! – disse Isabelle, finalmente alcançando a amiga e dando-lhe um demorado abraço – Que saudade!

As duas eram melhores amigas há vários anos. Conheceram-se quando ingressaram em Hogwarts, durante o banquete de início de ano, e desde então não se desgrudaram mais.

- Também tava morrendo de saudade. A viagem te fez bem, sabia? – disse Lilian, observando a morena, com seus lindos olhos cor de esmeralda – Pietra conseguiu em dois meses o que eu não consegui em dois anos.

- Você não faz idéia do poder de persuasão que a Pi tem. – disse Isabelle.

- É, mas eu posso imaginar. Se ela conseguiu este decote... – comentou Lilian, rindo – Mas no cabelo nem ela conseguiu mexer.

- Aí você tá querendo um pouquinho demais, Lil. – disse a morena, gentilmente.

- É, eu sei. – respondeu Lilian, com um sorriso – Mas agora vamos, temos que achar uma cabine, antes que...

- Lily! – disse um garoto de cabelos um tanto desarrumados, chegando por trás de Lilian e passando o braço pelos ombros da garota, que estremeceu levemente – Que bom te ver!

- Tira já as patas de cima de mim, Potter! – gritou a ruiva, rapidamente se desvencilhando do garoto – E é Evans! Evans!

Tiago Potter, também grifinório, também do último ano, era um rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos castanho-esverdeados, emoldurados por óculos de aros redondos, e que tinha uma leve queda por Lilian. Ok, sejamos sinceros, ele tinha mesmo era um tombo-escandaloso-de-cara-no-chão-do-alto-da-torre-da-astronomia-no-meio-da-lama por Lilian. Mas, continuemos nossa história.

- Nossa, ruivinha! – disse o garoto, fingindo estar chateado – Eu senti tanta saudade de você...

- Evans, Potter! – retrucou a ruiva, revirando os olhos, o que, aliás, acontecia com freqüência na presença de Tiago – E o problema é todo seu se estava com saudade. Eu estava muito bem longe de você.

- Oi, Lily! – disse um bonito garoto moreno, juntando-se ao grupo – Pensei ter ouvido a sua vozinha suave e controlada... – ele voltou-se para Isabelle, ainda com um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios – Charmant.

- Black. – respondeu a morena, com um leve aceno de cabeça.

- Ha, ha. Muito engraçado, Sirius. – disse Lilian, fitando-o de cara amarrada.

Sirius Black, fiel companheiro de Tiago, era o cara por quem metade das garotas de Hogwarts suspiravam. Da outra metade, a maioria suspirava por Tiago. Ele era de fato muito bonito com seus cabelos escuros, um tanto compridos, caindo sobre seus olhos muito negros, dando-lhe um ar sexy e misterioso. O grande problema é que ele tinha consciência disso.

- Nossa! A gente nem chegou em Hogwarts ainda e vocês já começaram a brigar! – disse alguém, às costas deles.

Todos se viraram para fitar o recém chegado. Remo Lupin se aproximou, sorrindo e balançando a cabeça negativamente, seguido de perto pelo amigo Pedro Pettigrew, que cumprimentou a todos com um aceno, visto que a boca estava cheia demais para falar.

Remo era um rapaz de cabelos claros e olhos cor de âmbar. Era também bonito, mas tinha uma aparência um tanto doente. Em Hogwarts, além dos professores e de alguns funcionários, apenas os Marotos conheciam o motivo disto. Remo Lupin era um lobisomem. O que ele não imaginava, é que mais alguém conhecia seu segredo. Assim como os amigos Tiago e Sirius, Remo também era bastante assediado pelas garotas, mas não retribuía muito devido a sua enorme timidez. Pedro era um garoto baixinho e que, a despeito da aparência franzina, comia tanto ou mais do que um trasgo, e com a mesma educação de um, diga-se de passagem. Apesar de destoar um pouco do resto do grupo, Pedro podia ser encontrado onde quer que estivessem os outros três garotos.

- Oi, Remo. Oi, Pedro. – cumprimentou Lilian – O problema, Remo, é que o insuportável do seu amiguinho aqui – e apontou para Tiago – me tira do sério.

- Peraí! – disse Tiago, indignado – Pra mim é Potter, e ele é Remo?

Lilian fez uma careta para o garoto e ignorou o comentário.

- Oi, Isa. – cumprimentou Lupin, com um sorriso tímido.

- Oi, Remo. – respondeu a garota – O que foi, Black? – ela perguntou, ao ver que Sirius a observava atentamente – Perdeu a varinha em mim?

- Nada não, Charmant. – respondeu o garoto, ainda observando-a – É só que você tá... diferente. – disse ele, detendo o olhar no decote da blusa da morena.

- Você fez uma tatuagem, Isa? – perguntou Remo, surpreso, ao ver o pequeno símbolo rúnico tatuado no pulso de Isabelle.

- Duas. – respondeu a garota simplesmente, ao que Sirius voltou a mirá-la de cima a baixo procurando, sem sucesso, a mencionada segunda tatuagem.

- Isa, vamos indo? – chamou Lilian – A gente ainda tem que achar uma cabine.

- A gente vai junto. – Tiago se convidou. A ruiva reagiu rapidamente.

- Nem pensar, Potter! – disse ela – A última coisa que eu quero é você me perturbando antes mesmo de chegarmos a Hogwarts.

Deixando os garotos para trás, as duas levaram os malões até o vagão das bagagens e entraram no trem; encontraram uma cabine em um dos últimos vagões, e, após acomodarem-se, começaram a conversar animadamente.

- Eu não acredito que ela fez isso! – disse Lilian, incrédula.

- Eu juro! – retrucou Isabelle – Você tinha que ter visto, foi hilário! A Pietra é totalmente maluca. – disse ela, rindo – Mas ela até que tinha razão, sabe, o cara era um arraso.

- Mesmo? – perguntou Lilian.

- Aham. Alto, moreno de sol, olhos verdes como aquele mar, e o sotaque, Lil... de enlouquecer.

- Ai, meu Merlin! – disse Lilian, rindo.

- Oi, Charmant. – disse um garoto louro, de forma sedutora, chegando à porta da cabine.

Lilian olhou para Isabelle, que fez uma careta; a ruiva tentou segurar o riso, falhando totalmente. Isabelle voltou-se para a porta com um sorriso levemente maldoso e foi na direção do garoto que, inocentemente, lhe sorria de volta. Lilian apenas assistia a cena, ainda tentando não rir.

- Tchau, Smith. – disse a morena ainda sorrindo, e fechando a porta na cara do garoto, que ficou fitando-a, estupefato pelo vidro da porta, enquanto ela acenava um "tchauzinho" e dava as costas a ele.

- Menos de um minuto! – comentou Lilian, rindo – Temos um novo recorde!

- Ah, vai, Lily?! – disse Isabelle, jogando-se no assento da cabine – Como você mesma disse, nós nem chegamos em Hogwarts ainda.

- Isa, você não tem jeito. – disse a ruiva, sacudindo a cabeça.

Em uma cabine não muito distante, os Marotos também conversavam, e falavam exatamente das meninas.

- Caras, vocês viram a Charmant? – perguntou Pedro – O que foi que fizeram com ela nessas férias, lavagem cerebral?

- Finalmente ela resolveu parar de se esconder naquelas roupas largas e mostrar o que Merlin deu pra ela. E olha, tenho que admitir que ele foi generoso.

- Eu, hein, Sirius? Precisa falar desse jeito? – perguntou Remo.

- Ah, é, eu esqueci que nós estávamos falando da sua preciosa Charmant. – disse Sirius, debochado, ao que Lupin fez uma careta – Qual é, Aluado? Você só faltava babar! – acusou ele.

- Cala a boca, Almofadinhas! – disse Lupin, corando levemente – Eu só fiquei surpreso, ela mudou um bocado.

- Ô, se mudou! Eu gostei da nova versão, com todo o respeito, Aluado. – disse Sirius, rindo – Só queria saber onde tá a outra tatuagem... E você, Pontas, o que achou?

- Hã? – perguntou Tiago, que fitava a janela totalmente distraído – Falou comigo?

- Ih, o Pontas já tá sonhando com a ruiva dele. – disse Pedro, rindo.

- Ela tá cada vez mais linda...

- É, e cada vez gritando mais alto também. – retrucou Sirius – Sério, Pontas, eu achei que você ia levar outro tapa, quando a abraçou lá na plataforma.

- Eu também achei, Almofadinhas. – disse Tiago – Talvez ela tenha descoberto que me ama.

- Você viaja muito, Pontas. – comentou Remo – Mas, sinceramente, eu não acho que ela te deteste tanto quanto diz que detesta.

- Claro que não, Aluado. – disse Tiago, fitando o amigo com um leve sorriso – Ela me ama. Só não percebeu isso ainda.

Sirius revirou os olhos; Lupin sacudiu a cabeça.

- Vai ter que usar a cabine dessa vez, Aluado. – comentou Tiago, mudando de assunto.

- É, não tem outro jeito senão aparatar. – concordou Lupin.

- Azar a lua ter caído bem nessa semana, hein? – disse Sirius.

- É, – Remo concordou novamente – sempre dificulta as coisas.

- Ei, a gente podia ir lá fazer uma visitinha pras meninas. – sugeriu Sirius – O que vocês acham?

- Boa, Almofadinhas! Vamos nessa! – disse Tiago, animado, já se levantando.

Enquanto isso, sem suspeitar dos planos dos garotos, Lilian e Isabelle continuavam a conversar sobre as férias.

- Tava tudo ótimo! Eu curti muito essa viagem à Itália, Lily. – comentou Isabelle.

- Que bom que você se divertiu, Isa. Minhas férias não foram assim tão agradáveis, já que eu tive que aturar a Petúnia e seu mau-humor quase o tempo todo. – disse Lilian.

- Desculpa, Lil, é sua irmã, mas que garota mais mala! – disse Isabelle, zangada.

Lilian deu de ombros.

- Eu já acostumei. – disse a ruiva simplesmente – Minha sorte é que ela tava muito ocupada com o noivo, boa parte do tempo.

- Noivo? – perguntou Isabelle, ao que a amiga assentiu – Sério?

- Aham. Ele pediu pro papai, no dia do aniversário dela. – respondeu Lilian, indiferente.

- Nossa! Realmente tem doido pra tudo. – comentou Isabelle, rindo.

- É. Mas vamos esquecer a Túnia, vai?! – pediu a ruiva – Me fala da Itália.

- Foi uma pena você não ter ido comigo, Lil, – lamentou Isabelle – você teria adorado. As praças, as fontes, tudo lá é tão lindo...

- Lindo? Falando de mim, Charmant? – perguntou Sirius, chegando à porta da cabine.

Lilian revirou os olhos.

- Temos assuntos bem mais interessantes pra discutir do que a sua _suposta _beleza, Black. – respondeu Isabelle, encarando-o. Sirius colocou a mão no peito, como se houvesse sido atingido.

- Podemos fazer companhia, meninas? – perguntou Tiago, com um sorriso maroto.

- E por acaso adiantaria alguma coisa dizer que não? – perguntou Lilian, já resignada.

O garoto apenas alargou o sorriso. Os quatro entraram na cabine e se acomodaram nos lugares livres. Sirius sentou no canto da janela, ao lado de Lilian e de frente para Isabelle. Do outro lado de Lilian, sentou Tiago.

- Ah, não! Do meu lado, não! – disse a ruiva – Remo, troca comigo?

Lupin, que estava sentado no outro lado da cabine, entre Pedro e Isabelle, trocou de lugar com Lilian. Tiago pareceu chateado; Remo também. Lilian sorria, vitoriosa.

- Ih, Pontas... se deu mal. – disse Sirius, sem tirar os olhos de Isabelle. Lilian percebeu, e guardou isso para comentar com a amiga mais tarde. Tiago bagunçou ainda mais os cabelos, fazendo a ruiva revirar os olhos novamente.

Eles conversaram muito sobre as férias, sendo ocasionalmente interrompidos pelas rondas de Lilian e Remo, que eram monitores, pelos corredores. No meio da viagem uma bruxa gorducha e sorridente passou empurrando um carrinho repleto de guloseimas. Os seis compraram diversas coisas, bolos de caldeirão, sapos de chocolate, tortinhas de abóbora, e fizeram um animado lanche. Também jogaram algumas partidas de Snap Explosivo, e, ao fim de uma delas, Lilian falou:

- Ok, meninos, vocês têm que sair. A gente precisa se trocar.

- Não tem problema, Lily querida. – disse Sirius, entrelaçando os dedos atrás da cabeça e reclinando-se no assento – Finjam que nós não estamos aqui.

- Ha, ha. Adorei a piada, Black. – disse Isabelle – Tá treinando pra comediante, é? – perguntou ela, irônica – Agora, fora!

- E as palavras mágicas, Charmant? – perguntou Sirius, zombeteiro.

- Hocus pocus? – devolveu ela, no mesmo tom.

- Muito engraçadinha. – disse Sirius, estreitando os olhos.

- Obrigada. – retrucou Isabelle, rindo.

Sirius fez uma careta para a morena, que mostrou-lhe a língua. Tiago viu Lupin olhando para o relógio. Começava a anoitecer.

- Ih, caras, olha a hora. – disse ele – A gente tem mesmo que ir, Almofadinhas. – sem que as meninas pudessem ver, Tiago fez um gesto indicando Lupin.

- Eu ainda vou descobrir o significado desses apelidos de vocês. – disse Lilian.

- Quem sabe um dia, ruivinha. – disse Tiago.

Foi a vez de Lilian estirar a língua para o garoto.

- Bom, vamos nessa então, né, Aluado? – perguntou Sirius.

- É, vamos sim. – concordou Remo, parecendo abatido – Até mais, meninas.

- Tchau, Remo! – disseram as duas em uníssono.

- Até depois, meninas. – disse Sirius.

- Tchau, Charmant. Até mais, meu lírio. – disse Tiago.

- Não enche, Potter. – respondeu Lilian, impaciente.

Os meninos então se retiraram. Logo após saírem da cabine das meninas, os quatro Marotos pararam em um ponto específico do trem, onde havia uma cabine oculta.

- Bom, galera, vejo vocês amanhã. – disse Remo.

- Até amanhã, Aluado. – disseram os outros três Marotos.

E com um sorriso cansado no rosto e um leve estalido, Remo Lupin aparatou.

Os garotos foram para sua cabine, pois também precisavam trocar de roupas, e na cabine das meninas, as duas continuavam a conversar enquanto se vestiam.

- Eu ainda não acredito que você fez essa tatuagem, Isa, – disse Lilian – a do pulso até tudo bem, mas essa... ela é tão... grande!

- É, um pouco. – concordou Isabelle – Mas você gostou?

- Aham. É linda. – concordou a outra – Mas eu jamais teria coragem pra isso. Doeu muito?

- Nada insuportável. – disse Isabelle, dando de ombros – Mas... mudando de assunto... caramba, Lil! O Tiago não desiste, hein? – comentou ela – Acho que ele gosta mesmo de você.

- O Potter? Você tá ficando doida. – disse a ruiva – Ele é um Maroto, Isa, só quer me pôr na listinha dele. Ah, mas eu não tô pretendendo entrar.

- Sei não... acho que é mais do que isso. – retrucou Isabelle.

Lilian deu de ombros.

- Sério, eu jurei que você fosse dar outro tapa nele, quando ele te abraçou lá na plataforma. – comentou a morena.

- Você não sabe o esforço que foi não fazer isso, Isa. – disse Lilian – Mas não bater no Potter foi uma resolução de início de ano letivo, já que, pra mim, não gritar com ele é humanamente impossível.

Isabelle riu. Lilian ficou pensativa por um instante. Ela não dissera a amiga que, na verdade, sua resolução fora de não voltar a ter qualquer tipo de contato físico com Tiago, já que cada vez que ele a tocava, um arrepio lhe subia dos pés até a cabeça.

- Mas... deixando o inútil do Potter pra lá, o que era aquilo, você e o Sirius? – perguntou Lilian, um leve sorriso dançando nos lábios.

- O quê? – perguntou a morena, o mais inocentemente possível.

- Ah, qual é, Isa? Ele não tirava os olhos de você, e você bem olhou um bocado pra ele também, que eu vi.

- Não fala bobagem, Lily! – disse Isabelle, concentrada em amarrar os cadarços do sapato – Você sabe que o Black olha pra qualquer coisa do sexo feminino que respire. Só não olha pra você por causa do Tiago.

- Aham, eu sei disso. – disse a ruiva, ignorando a última frase da amiga – Mas e você?

- Eu o quê? – perguntou Isabelle, erguendo os olhos e vendo o sorriso no rosto da amiga – Pára, Lily, não tem nada a ver. – disse ela, voltando a desviar o olhar.

- Ah, não é? – perguntou Lilian, cruzando os braços – Se eu me lembro bem, e olha que eu tenho boa memória, você já teve uma quedinha por ele. Quer dizer, um belo tombo por ele.

- Isso foi no quarto ano, Lily. – disse Isabelle, corando levemente – Eu era só uma menina boba. Agora não sou mais.

- É, mas todo mundo pode ter uma recaída, não pode? – perguntou a ruiva – Além disso, você ainda acha ele gatinho, que eu sei.

- Gatinho ele é, Lily, isso é um fato. – admitiu Isabelle – Mas você também acha o Tiago gatinho, e no entanto...

- Não desvia o assunto, Isa.

- Você não negou! – gritou Isabelle, com cara de criança que acaba de ganhar um doce.

- Pára! – foi a vez de Lilian corar intensamente – Voltando ao Sirius...

- Eu teria que ser cega pra não olhar, Lily. Mas é só olhar. – disse Isabelle, muito séria – Sei bem quem é o Black.


	2. Chapter 2

**De volta a Hogwarts**

Fora um breve momento de confusão, devido ao súbito desaparecimento de um dos monitores – Lupin – o desembarque dos alunos na estação de Hogsmeade decorreu de forma tranqüila, e a chegada à escola foi igual a todos os outros anos. Após a seleção dos alunos novos, Dumbledore levantou-se para dar as boas-vindas aos alunos.

- Sejam bem vindos e bem vindos de volta, alunos de Hogwarts! Hoje damos início a mais um ano de estudos em nossa escola, mas creio não ser a hora apropriada para discursos. Vamos comer!

Os pratos então se encheram com uma variedade enorme de comidas, e logo todos estavam concentrados em aproveitar o seu jantar, comendo, conversando e rindo animados. Quando todas as sobremesas haviam sido devidamente devoradas, e o nível de ruído no Salão recomeçou a aumentar, o diretor levantou-se, fazendo as conversas cessarem e todos voltarem sua atenção para ele.

- Bem, agora que já saboreamos este esplêndido banquete, peço alguns minutos de sua atenção para os nossos habituais avisos de início de ano letivo. – disse Dumbledore, sorrindo – Primeiro, é proibido sair do castelo antes das oito da manhã e depois das oito da noite. Não é permitido aos alunos, salvo aos monitores em seus dias de ronda, estar nos corredores após as dez horas da noite. Segundo, e para o Sr. Filch, fundamental, devo alertá-los que os produtos da Zonko's são proibidos no interior do castelo, bem como praticar magia nos corredores durante os intervalos das aulas. O Sr. Filch me pediu também para avisá-los que a lista de objetos proibidos cresceu, novamente. A lista completa deve ter uns... – Dumbledore parou, pensativo por um instante – bem, muitos itens, e pode ser examinada na sala do Sr. Filch, caso alguém tenha interesse. Os alunos do primeiro ano devem observar que é proibido entrar na floresta que faz parte da propriedade. E alguns de nossos alunos mais antigos fariam bem em se lembrar desta proibição. – neste ponto, o diretor olhava diretamente para os Marotos, pois era fato conhecido de todos que os quatro já haviam se enfiado na floresta muito mais do que apenas algumas vezes.

Isabelle viu Tiago e Sirius trocarem olhares cúmplices. Dumbledore continuou com seus avisos.

- Devo lembrá-los também que as visitas a Hogsmeade são restritas aos alunos a partir do terceiro ano, somente com expressa autorização dos pais ou responsáveis para os menores de idade. Os treinos de Quadribol devem ter início na terceira semana de setembro, e os interessados em fazer parte dos times devem falar com a nossa professora de vôo, Madame McFly.

O ruído depois do último aviso voltou a aumentar, Dumbledore, então, bateu com um garfo na borda de sua taça, chamando novamente a atenção dos estudantes.

- Agora temos um assunto não tão ameno para tratar. Em vista dos acontecimentos recentes, creio que vocês devam estar a par da situação atual do nosso mundo. Lord Voldemort – ao ouvir esse nome, muitos se encolheram – ganha cada vez mais poder, e tem cada vez mais seguidores. Lamento ter de dizer isto a vocês, mas creio que uma era de trevas e dificuldades está à nossa frente, e cada um deve pensar bem na posição que irá adotar, diante desse fato. – Dumbledore encarava os alunos, um a um. Pareceu a Tiago que ele se detivera um instante a mais na mesa da Sonserina – É mais importante do que nunca, renovar e fortalecer os antigos laços de amizade, e criar outros tantos novos, pois unidos somos muito mais fortes, e estaremos muito mais bem preparados para enfrentar o que quer que esteja em nosso futuro.

Neste momento o silêncio no Grande Salão era total. O que diretor falou sobre Voldemort era de fato, algo do interesse de todos. O bruxo estava reunindo cada vez mais seguidores, e disseminando o ódio e a intolerância na comunidade bruxa e, sobretudo, o medo entre os nascidos trouxas.

- Bem, acredito que já tenha falado o suficiente, e dado coisas o suficiente para vocês pensarem. – disse o diretor – Tudo o que nós precisamos neste momento é de uma boa noite de sono. Monitores, por favor, guiem seus colegas de casa até os respectivos salões comunais. Boa noite a todos.

Mais tarde, no salão comunal da Grifinória, enquanto conversavam sobre as férias e discutiam sobre as palavras do diretor, Isabelle sentiu falta de um dos colegas. Porém, ao olhar para a enorme lua cheia no céu, compreendeu o motivo da ausência de Remo. Ela voltou a se questionar se teria realmente coragem para fazer o que havia planejado durante as férias. Não gostava de quebrar regras mas, neste caso, abriria uma exceção.

- É verdade que você fez uma tatuagem, Isa? – perguntou Alice Jenkins, amiga de Isabelle e Lilian e companheira de quarto.

- É, sim. – disse Isabelle, mostrando o desenho no pulso.

Lilian a fitou, curiosa, como que perguntando sobre a outra tatuagem, mas nada disse; Isabelle olhou de volta, de forma significativa, e a ruiva deu de ombros. Elas eram assim. Se conheciam e se entendiam tão bem, que na maior parte das vezes um gesto simples como aquele olhar era o suficiente para que uma soubesse o que a outra estava pensando ou sentindo. Só conseguiam esconder alguma coisa uma da outra se estivessem realmente muito determinadas a fazê-lo.

- Que linda! – comentou Alice – O que significa?

- Coragem.

- Legal! – disse a outra – Eu tenho vontade de fazer uma, mas... – ela riu – não tenho coragem.

- Nem dói tanto assim, Lice. – disse Isabelle, rindo também.

- Meninas, – interrompeu Marlene McKinnon, também companheira de quarto – eu conheci um garoto muito gato nas férias, Marcus é o nome dele. Ele é da Durmstrang. Alto, moreno, musculoso...

- E aí, Lene? – perguntou Alice.

- Ah, eu tive que tirar uma casquinha, né? – disse Marlene, com um sorriso malicioso.

- Lene! – exclamou Emmeline Vance, a última ocupante do quarto.

- Ah, qual é, meninas, eu não sou de ferro. E, afinal, sem o Sirius por perto, eu tinha que arrumar outra diversão... – retrucou Marlene, arrancando risadas das demais meninas.

Mais tarde, quando todos já dormiam, Isabelle aproveitou para escrever com calma em seu diário, o pequeno pingente de diamante de sua gargantilha entre os lábios, como era costume quando se concentrava em algo.

_"Não acredito que a Lily realmente insinuou aquilo. Eu, euzinha, Isabelle Charmant, interessada de novo em Sirius Black. Ela só pode estar pirando! Eu tinha só catorze anos e era uma tonta. Recaída! Ora, bolas! Tudo bem que aqueles olhos e aquele sorriso dele são realmente lindos, isso é inegável... aaaaai! Pára tudo! Do que é que eu tô falando, ou melhor, escrevendo? É o Black! __O Black, Isabelle! __Além de ser um Maroto, ele é o MAIOR GALINHA DE TODA HOGWARTS, todo mundo sabe disso. Recaída. Que bobagem!"_

No dia seguinte, Isabelle e Lilian acordaram cedo, se vestiram e rumaram para o Grande Salão. Como já era hábito, foram as primeiras grifinórias a chegar, mas para o desespero de Lilian, logo os Marotos chegaram para o café.

- 'Dia. – resmungou Pedro, sentando-se e já começando a se servir.

- Bom dia, meninas. – disse Sirius, sonolento.

- Bom dia. – responderam as duas.

- Bom dia, meu lírio! – disse Tiago, sentando ao lado de Lilian.

- É Evans, Potter! Evans! – disse a ruiva, irritada – E cadê o Remo, hein? Não vejo ele desde o trem.

Os Marotos se entreolharam.

- Ahn... sei lá. – respondeu Sirius, hesitante – Achei que ele já tinha descido. – disse, parecendo subitamente interessado em um pote de geléia sobre a mesa.

Isabelle fitou-o, mas nada disse. Serviu-se de mais uma xícara de café bem forte, e depois perguntou a Lilian:

- Qual é mesmo a primeira aula?

- Poções. – respondeu a ruiva, sorrindo. Poções era sua matéria preferida.

- Ah, ótimo. Começamos bem. – resmungou Isabelle.

- Ah, qual é, Charmant? Você é tão boa em Poções quanto a Evans. – comentou Sirius, enquanto enchia uma torrada de geléia.

Isabelle corou levemente.

- O problema é que o Slughorn me detesta na mesma medida em que adora a Lily. – retrucou ela.

- Bom, chega de reclamação. – disse Lilian – Vamos andando?

Quando eles chegaram às masmorras, o professor Slughorn já os aguardava, com sua barriga, que parecia ainda maior que no último ano, a careca lustrosa, e seu bigode que lembrava ligeiramente o de uma morsa.

- Bem vindos! Bem vindos de volta, meus caros! – dizia ele, animado – Srta. Evans. Como foram as férias?

Ele jamais escondera sua predileção por Lilian. Ela era uma ótima preparadora de poções.

- Bem, Professor, obrigada. – respondeu a ruiva.

- Tomem seus lugares! – disse o professor – Black! Potter! Parem já com isso!

Os dois garotos haviam enfeitiçado a mochila de Pedro, que agora corria pela sala, latindo como se fosse um cão. Eles retiraram o feitiço, e sentaram em seus lugares.

- Bem, hoje teremos uma tarefa fácil, apenas para relembrar. – disse Slughorn, em pé diante da classe – Vocês podem escolher uma entre as poções que estão no quadro negro para preparar. Todas elas são conhecidas suas e são relativamente simples, então, mãos à obra!

Todos os alunos pegaram seus materiais e se puseram a trabalhar. Logo a masmorra estava repleta de diversos aromas, alguns agradáveis, como o leve aroma frutal da poção de Lilian, outros nem tanto, como o cheiro da poção de Pedro, que lembrava levemente repolhos velhos.

O dia passou rápido e, para o alívio dos Marotos, Lilian não voltou a perguntar por Remo. À noite, quando todos foram jantar, Isabelle ficou na torre da Grifinória, lendo. Estava com uma forte cólica que nem poções nem os remédios trouxas de Lily haviam feito passar, e isso havia tirado seu apetite. Sentada em uma das poltronas, ela viu Sirius chegar ao salão comunal, com a gravata em uma das mãos e o uniforme totalmente desalinhado.

- Charmant? – disse ele, parecendo alarmado – O que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Bom, Black, caso você não lembre, durante alguns meses do ano eu moro aqui. – respondeu ela, irônica.

- Vamos nessa, Sirius, a gente tá atrasado! – disse Tiago, descendo a escada do dormitório masculino – O Rabicho até foi jantar. Você fica de pegação pelos corredores e... Charmant? – ele parou de falar bruscamente ao perceber a presença da garota.

- Oi, Tiago. – disse ela, calmamente – Calma, meninos! Eu sei onde vocês estão indo. Não vou dizer pra ninguém que os vi sair.

- Não sei do que você tá falando, Charmant. – disse Sirius, tentando soar despreocupado.

- Ah, tá bom, Black. – disse a garota, impaciente – Só tomem cuidado, tá? Boa noite.

Ela fechou o livro que tinha no colo e, fazendo uma careta de dor, subiu a escada para o próprio dormitório.

- Você acha que ela tava falando sério? – perguntou Tiago, preocupado.

- Sei lá. – respondeu Sirius, dando de ombros – Mas a gente pensa nisso depois. Temos que ir logo encontrar o Aluado. – disse ele, já se encaminhando para a saída da torre.

Na manhã seguinte, Isabelle acordou muito cedo, e sem fazer barulho para não acordar nenhuma das meninas, sobretudo Lilian que tinha o sono muito leve, vestiu-se e deixou o dormitório. Ela foi até o dormitório masculino e, pedindo a Merlin e todos os outros grandes bruxos que nenhum dos garotos acordasse, procurou por uma cama vazia, até encontrar.

- Lumus! – sussurrou ela, e a ponta da varinha se acendeu – _"Cara, eles mal chegaram e isso aqui já tá uma zona!"_

Ela desviou do malão de Tiago, que jazia aberto no chão, e do monte de roupas de Pedro, que estavam jogadas no meio do quarto.

- Cadê você... – murmurou ela, procurando o malão de Remo – vamos... aqui! – falou, um pouco mais alto do que pretendia.

- Hmmm... – ouviu Tiago resmungar.

"_Não acorda, por favor..." _– pensou ela, enquanto pegava o cobertor que estava sobre a cama, e procurava as roupas no malão – "_Merlin, por favor, me ajude..."_

- Nox! – disse, num sussurro, enquanto se dirigia à porta.

- Lily... por favor... não grita... – murmurava Tiago em seu sono.

Isabelle soltou um suspiro de alívio; ele estava apenas sonhando.

"_Peraí! Sonhando com a Lily..."_ – ela pensou, enquanto deixava o quarto na ponta dos pés, contendo a risada que lhe veio aos lábios.

Saindo da torre da Grifinória, ela foi à cozinha, onde conseguiu com os elfos uma cesta com alguns pães, bolos e frutas, que ela levou junto com as roupas e o cobertor ao sair da escola. Tomando cuidado para não ser vista, ela seguiu o mesmo caminho que vira os Marotos percorrerem, alguns meses atrás. Alcançou o Salgueiro Lutador e, imitando fielmente o que havia visto, imobilizou a árvore usando um comprido galho seco que encontrou caído no chão, e entrou pelo buraco entre as raízes da enorme árvore, chegando a um túnel. Ela caminhou pelo túnel durante um longo tempo, até que encontrou um alçapão, por onde subiu.

- Foi o que eu pensei! – disse ela, olhando ao redor.

Estava na Casa dos Gritos, não havia dúvida. Ela revistou os cômodos do andar de baixo; estavam vazios. Então, lentamente, subiu a escada, que rangiu alto. Assim que chegou ao andar de cima, deu de cara com uma porta entreaberta; empurrando-a devagar, ela encontrou o que estava procurando.

- Ah, Remo... – murmurou ela, penalizada.

Remo Lupin jazia no chão, nu; felizmente, de bruços. Seu corpo estava cheio de cortes e hematomas, e ele parecia dormir profundamente.

Isabelle largou a cesta no chão, próximo à porta, pegou o cobertor e cobriu delicadamente o garoto, que respirou fundo e então se moveu, inquieto. Depois, voltou-se para deixar o lugar, mas foi detida pela voz sonolenta de Lupin, que contra todas as possibilidades, acabara acordando.

- Isa?

_"Droga!"_ – pensou ela, enquanto se virava para onde o garoto estava – Ahn... oi, Remo. – cumprimentou, embaraçada.

- Há quanto tempo você tá aí? – perguntou ele, ruborizando, e cobrindo-se um pouco mais com o cobertor.

- Não muito. – respondeu Isabelle, corando também – Ahn... eu juro que não olhei, Remo. Eu entrei, deixei as coisas ali, e cobri você. Eu... achei que você estaria com fome, e que... precisaria de roupas. – explicou ela, fazendo o garoto ficar ainda mais vermelho.

- Você... você sabe...? – ele a encarou.

- Aham. – disse ela, um pouco mais calma – Eu vou sair... pra você poder se vestir.

- Tá.

Lupin vestiu as roupas rapidamente. Apanhou sua varinha, que ficava escondida para que ele não a danificasse durante as transformações e conjurou uma bacia e água limpa, para lavar o rosto.

- Estou pronto! – gritou ele, quando acabou de calçar os sapatos.

- Agora sim. – disse Isabelle, voltando ao cômodo – Bom, eu... não posso ficar muito. Não quero confusão logo no início do ano.

- Claro. Você tá certa. – disse Lupin – Mas, me diz... como descobriu? – perguntou ele.

- Bom, parando pra prestar atenção, fica meio óbvio, né? – perguntou ela – Você some sempre na lua cheia, dá uma desculpa pior que a outra. Eu já perdi a conta de quantas vezes a sua avó morreu, Remo.

Lupin deu uma risada nervosa. Isabelle sentou-se, para ficar na mesma altura que ele.

- E você... não se importa? – perguntou ele, fitando as próprias mãos, com medo da resposta – Por eu ser o que eu sou?

- Claro que não, Remo. – disse Isabelle, ao que o garoto voltou a encará-la – Isso não muda nada. Os Marotos não são os seus únicos amigos, sabia? – disse ela, sorrindo.

- Eu... eu sei. – respondeu ele, tímido.

- Você não tá com fome? – perguntou ela, para aliviar o clima – Eu trouxe bolo, suco, algumas maçãs...

Ele foi até a porta e pegou a cesta que ela trouxera, depois, voltou a sentar-se.

- Está servida? – perguntou, tirando o prato de bolo de dentro da cesta.

- Ah, não, não, obrigada. – respondeu ela – Fique à vontade.

Lupin conjurou um copo e serviu-se de suco de abóbora.

- Como conseguiu as roupas? – perguntou ele, tomando um grande gole do suco.

- Ahn... – ela hesitou – eu... fui até o dormitório de vocês.

- O quê? – Remo quase engasgou.

- Tiago chama a Lil enquanto dorme. – disse ela, mudando de assunto para disfarçar seu embaraço.

- É, nós agüentamos isso o ano todo. – disse ele, percebendo o ardil, e caindo nele de propósito.

- Bom, eu... tenho que ir. – disse ela, levantando-se.

- É, melhor. – concordou Lupin – Valeu mesmo, Isa.

- Tudo bem. – disse ela, com um sorriso – A gente se vê.

- Tá. Tchau.

Isabelle fez o caminho de volta correndo, e por pouco não foi pega por Filch quando entrava no castelo. Chegou ao Grande Salão ainda ofegante, a tempo de ver Lilian dando os primeiros gritos do dia com Tiago.

- Você é mesmo muito chato, Pot... Isa! Onde você tava? – perguntou a ruiva ao ver a amiga chegar – Acordei e não te achei em lugar nenhum.

- Ahn... eu... acordei super cedo, – disse a morena, hesitante – e... fiquei com pena de te acordar...

Tiago se aproximou novamente de Lilian, por trás, e apoiou o queixo no ombro da garota para ouvir as vacilantes explicações de Isabelle, o que deixou a ruiva ainda mais zangada.

- Potter! Se fizer isso de novo, juro que vou esquecer que Maldições Imperdoáveis são imperdoáveis! – gritou ela, furiosa, desvencilhando-se dele – Fala, Isa.

- Bom, eu... ah, esquece isso, vai? – pediu Isabelle, tentando fugir do assunto – Eu tô morrendo de fome!

Eles não teriam aulas pela manhã, então o grupo logo se dispersou. Lilian e Isabelle foram à biblioteca, enquanto Sirius, Tiago e Pedro iam à Casa dos Gritos ver Lupin. Os três tiveram uma grande surpresa, ao encontrar o amigo já vestido, comendo tranqüilamente uma maçã.

- Como é que é? A Charmant esteve aqui? – perguntou Sirius, incrédulo, depois que Remo contou a eles o que havia acontecido.

- Aham. – confirmou Lupin – Eu não sei como, mas ela descobriu tudo, o que eu sou, o esconderijo, tudo.

- Cara, essa garota é... – Sirius se interrompeu – ... peraí! Se ela veio aqui antes de você acordar... – ele deixou a frase no ar.

- É, Sirius, – disse Lupin, já corando – mas ela jurou que não tinha olhado, e...

- E você acreditou, Aluado? – perguntou Sirius, com um sorriso maroto – Você ouviu isso, Pontas?

- Hã? Do que é que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Tiago, confuso, tirando de dentro do bolso o pomo de ouro, roubado da caixa de bolas de Quadribol da escola.

- Pontas, eu não acredito que você não devolveu esse pomo no fim do ano. – censurou Lupin.

- Eu esqueci, Aluado. – respondeu Tiago – Bom, durante as férias ninguém ia precisar dele mesmo. – disse ele, dando de ombros.

- Ei, ei, ei! Não muda de assunto, lobinho. – disse Sirius.

- Afinal, do que é que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Tiago – Eu não tô entendendo nada.

- Pontas, às vezes você é tão lerdo... – disse Sirius, revirando os olhos – A Charmant viu o Aluado sem roupa!

Tiago olhou de um amigo para o outro, aturdido por um instante, mas logo abriu um sorriso tão malicioso quanto o de Sirius, e soltou o pequeno pomo no ar, para a alegria de Pedro.

- Não tem graça, vocês dois! – disse Lupin, ainda mais vermelho – Foi embaraçoso.

- Ha, ha, ha! Olha o Aluado, parece um tomatão! – riu Pedro.

- Cala a boca, Rabicho! – disse Lupin, nervoso – Foi legal da parte dela ter vindo, fora a parte em que ela me viu, ahn... – ele hesitou – bem, pelado. Ela não teve medo ou, sei lá, nojo de mim, e parecia preocupada de verdade comigo.

- Bom, preocupada ela devia estar, né, Aluado? Ou não teria vindo até aqui. – comentou Tiago, sem tirar os olhos da bolinha dourada que voava pelo cômodo.

- É. – concordou Lupin, por um instante surpreso com as sensatas palavras do amigo – E no fim, eu fiquei tão envergonhado que nem consegui falar direito com ela.

- Pode deixar que eu mando os seus agradecimentos, Aluado. – disse Sirius – Bom, gente, vamos indo. A aula depois do almoço é com a Minerva, e vocês sabem como ela é.

- É, e, além disso, eu tô morrendo de fome! – disse Pedro.

- Novidade! – disseram os outros três Marotos, rindo.

- A gente se vê à noite, Aluado. – disse Tiago, dirigindo-se para a porta.

- Tá. Até a noite!

* * *

**N/A: Ooooi!!**

**Primeiro eu quero dizer MUITO OBRIGADA para as meninas que leram e comentaram a fic. Muffim e Selma, VALEU MESMO. Fico super feliz em saber que vocês gostaram do primeiro capítulo, e espero que curtam o segundo. Prometo tentar postar com mais freqüência, ok? Beijos!!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Paixões problemáticas**

Os três voltaram ao castelo, e foram almoçar. Os lugares à mesa da Grifinória estavam exatamente conforme os desejos dos Marotos, ou pelo menos de dois deles. Como sempre, Lilian e Isabelle estavam sentadas juntas, e havia justamente um lugar ao lado de cada uma delas. Tiago bagunçou ainda mais os cabelos, naturalmente rebeldes, e correu para sentar ao lado da ruiva, que quase engasgou ao vê-lo acomodar-se ao seu lado, e Sirius dirigiu-se ao lugar vazio ao lado de Isabelle. Pedro encontrou um lugar um pouco mais afastado, mas não pareceu importar-se muito, pois logo já estava concentrado em encher seu prato com o máximo possível de comida.

- Oi, ruivinha. – cumprimentou Tiago, ao sentar-se.

- É Evans, Potter. – respondeu Lilian, entredentes.

- É Tiago, Lily. – retrucou o garoto, frisando o apelido, e fazendo a ruiva ficar ainda mais irritada.

- Oi, Charmant. – cumprimentou Sirius – Se importa? – perguntou, apontando o lugar ao lado dela.

- Deixa de besteira e senta logo, Black. – respondeu a garota, voltando novamente a atenção para seu prato, enquanto o garoto se acomodava.

Algumas garotas da mesa dos leões se entreolharam; Alice olhava a cena, boquiaberta, e Emmeline cutucou Marlene, que não gostou muito do que viu.

- Quer dizer que você tava falando sério, lá no salão comunal? – perguntou Sirius, depois de se servir.

- Não acreditou por que não quis. – respondeu Isabelle, sem erguer os olhos, porém com um leve tom de sarcasmo.

- Remo mandou dizer obrigado. – disse ele, sem se abalar.

- Não há de quê. – respondeu a garota – Mas acho que agora não é o melhor momento pra falar sobre isso, você não acha? – perguntou ela, finalmente encarando-o.

- É, você tá certa. – concordou ele, sustentando o olhar dela num breve duelo que acabou sem vencedor, pois ambos desviaram os olhos ao mesmo tempo.

Eles continuaram almoçando, e nenhum dos quatro disse mais nenhuma palavra durante o resto da refeição. Depois, foram para a aula de Transfiguração. A professora McGonagall falou sobre os conteúdos a serem tratados naquele ano, e o interesse de Isabelle quando a professora mencionou que também teriam algumas aulas sobre Animagia, deixou Lilian intrigada.

- Como vocês devem ter percebido, caso tenham dado uma olhada no livro, – disse McGonagall, olhando para os Marotos – neste ano nós vamos nos focar principalmente na Transfiguração Humana, passando também pela Animagia.

- Veremos Animagia também, Professora? – perguntou Isabelle, endireitando-se na cadeira.

- Sim, mas apenas rapidamente. – disse a professora.

- Mas rapidamente quanto? – insistiu a garota. Lilian fitou-a, curiosa.

- Muito rapidamente. – explicou McGonagall – Iremos ver este tema apenas de maneira superficial, apenas um pouco de teoria, para que vocês conheçam o assunto. Não se animem, – disse a professora, ao ver as caras excitadas de alguns alunos – não irá sair nenhum animago desta sala.

Sirius, Tiago e Pedro não ouviram uma palavra sequer do que a professora falou, pois estavam muito ocupados, discutindo os acontecimentos da manhã.

- Cara! Ainda tô de boca aberta com o que o Aluado contou pra gente. – comentou Pettigrew.

- Ih, somos dois, então, Rabicho. – disse Tiago – Quem diria? A Charmant, logo ela, descobriu tudo. E mais, foi lá, não tá nem aí pro... probleminha cabeludo dele.

- É, Pontas. E eu aposto que o Aluado deve estar adorando essa preocupação toda dela. – comentou Sirius, fitando as costas de Isabelle.

Ao fim da aula, aproveitando que Lilian havia ido até a torre da Grifinória, Isabelle voltou à biblioteca, onde procurou livros que tivessem mais informações sobre lobisomens. A nova bibliotecária, Madame Pince, olhou desconfiada para a pilha de livros que ela havia selecionado. Na saída da biblioteca, a garota esbarrou em Sirius, deixando cair dois dos grandes livros que carregava.

- Ei, olha por onde anda! – disse ela, irritada, abaixando-se para recolher os livros.

- Foi mal, nervosinha! – disse Sirius, agachando-se para ajudá-la – Espera, que livros são esses? – perguntou ele, reconhecendo a capa do "_Lobisomem: vilão ou vítima?" _que acabara de recolher do chão.

- Não é da sua conta, Black. – disse ela, tirando o livro da mão dele de forma não muito delicada – O que faz na porta da biblioteca sozinho? Cadê os Marotos?

- Sei lá. – disse o garoto dando de ombros – O Pontas deve andar atrás da Evans; o Rabicho, procurando comida, e o Aluado... – ele abriu um leve sorriso – bom, o Aluado você sabe bem onde está.

- É, eu sei. – disse Isabelle, ignorando a malícia contida nas palavras dele – Falando nisso, me faz um favor? Separa uma roupa pra ele, e um cobertor também. – pediu ela – Amanhã eu vou lá de novo.

- Gostou do que viu, Charmant? – perguntou Sirius, aumentando o sorriso.

- Vai se ferrar, Black! – respondeu a garota, passando por ele e indo embora, furiosa.

A noite se passou sem maiores incidentes, exceto as habituais brigas de Lilian com Tiago, que já eram parte da rotina diária, e no dia seguinte, Isabelle voltou à Casa dos Gritos. Desta vez, foi mais bem equipada; além das roupas e da comida, ela levou um pequeno kit de curativos que continha vários frasquinhos com diferentes tipos de poções.

- Tá, Remo, agora fica bem quieto pra eu poder limpar esse corte no seu rosto. – disse ela, embebendo um pedaço de algodão com uma poção azul-clara.

- Ai, Isa! – disse o garoto, esquivando-se quando o algodão encostou no machucado – Isso arde!

- Eu sei. – retrucou Isabelle – Ela arde, mas vai fazer você ficar sem nenhuma marca, então agüenta.

- Tá bem, tá bem. – disse ele, resignado.

Ela limpou o ferimento rapidamente, enquanto Remo fazia caretas de dor. Depois fez sumir o algodão com um aceno de varinha.

- Pronto! Vai ficar novinho em folha. – disse ela, tampando o frasquinho de poção.

Lupin a observou guardar cuidadosamente os frascos de poções dentro da sacola.

- Eu nem sei como te agradecer, Isa. – disse o garoto – Você tá sendo um anjo.

- Imagina, Remo! – disse ela, sorrindo – Amigo é pra essas coisas.

Ele disfarçou a tristeza causada por aquelas palavras, ou melhor, apenas uma delas.

_"Amigo..."_

- Bom, deixa eu ir. – disse Isabelle, dando um beijo leve no rosto do garoto – A gente se vê.

- A gente se vê.

A lua cheia passou e Remo voltou da Casa dos Gritos. Alguns dias depois de seu retorno ao castelo, após o fim das aulas da tarde, Isabelle foi até a biblioteca com ele, que já tinha uma aparência bem menos abatida. Ela explicava para o colega algumas anotações que fizera das aulas a que ele não pôde assistir.

- Olha, isso é muito importante, Remo. Você não pode esquecer que as raízes de...

Remo ouvia as explicações apenas com metade de sua atenção. A outra metade estava voltada para os reflexos do sol de fim de tarde nos cabelos da garota, e no lindo azul dos olhos dela...

- Remo John Lupin! Presta atenção, pôxa! – ralhou Isabelle.

Lupin sacudiu a cabeça, como se estivesse saindo de um transe.

- Caramba, Isa, desculpa. Eu me distraí, e... – disse ele, tentando se explicar.

- Ah, isso eu percebi, né? – disse ela, com uma expressão levemente zangada – Mas no que você tava pensando? Chegava a estar sorrindo... será alguma garota? – perguntou ela, abrindo um sorriso.

- Pára, Isa. – disse Remo, encabulado.

- Quem será a dona dos pensamentos do Remo? – perguntou ela, rindo.

"_Se você soubesse..." – _pensou Lupin, corando logo em seguida.

- Ah, agora eu tenho certeza que tem uma garota nessa história – disse Isabelle rindo ainda mais.

A risada dela fez com que ele desejasse se aproximar mais, eles estavam tão perto, ele poderia beijá-la agora, mas...

- Não. – disse o garoto de repente, fazendo com que Isabelle o fitasse, confusa.

- O que houve, Remo? – perguntou ela.

- Ahn... nada. – respondeu ele, rapidamente – Vamos voltar pra poção do Slughorn?

- Tá bom, mas você ainda vai me contar. – disse ela, voltando a sorrir marotamente.

- Voltando às anotações... – começou ele, mas não pôde terminar a frase, pois foi interrompido pela chegada de Lilian, que vinha, aos gritos, com Tiago em seu encalço.

- Eu já disse que não, Potter! – gritava a ruiva – Me esquece, garoto, que saco!

- Shhh... – fez Madame Pince, com o indicador sobre os lábios.

- Ah, qual é, Lily?! – disse Tiago, bagunçando os cabelos, enquanto Lilian revirava os olhos. Ela olhava para todas as mesas de estudos, procurando por Isabelle e Remo.

- Evans, Potter! Pra você é Evans. – retrucou Lilian, zangada – Isa! Graças a Merlin, te achei! – disse ela, chegando à mesa dos colegas – Preciso de umas anotações suas da última aula do Flitwick. Me empresta?

- Claro! – disse Isabelle – Mas aqui eu só tenho o material de Poções. Faz o seguinte, – sugeriu ela – vai indo pra torre que eu já encontro você lá.

- Tá. – concordou a ruiva – Você fica, Potter. – disse ela, ameaçadora, enquanto se virava e deixava a biblioteca.

Isabelle começou a juntar seu material, enquanto Tiago se lamentava por ter levado mais um fora da ruivinha.

- Que droga! – gritou ele, passando as mãos pelo cabelo – Ela não me dá uma chance!

- Shhh... – fez Madame Pince outra vez, com uma expressão severa.

- Ela não acredita em você, Tiago. – disse a garota, calmamente – E, bem, é difícil mesmo acreditar, afinal, você é o maior galinha da escola, depois do Black, é claro.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca. – disse Sirius, chegando por trás de Isabelle e assustando a garota.

- Aaai! Black! – gritou ela – Você me assustou!

- Shhh... – fez a bibliotecária, já impaciente, pela terceira vez.

- E não era um elogio. – disse Isabelle, um pouco zangada, para Sirius. Remo riu.

- Magoou, Charmant. – disse Sirius, com uma falsa expressão de tristeza.

- Com ela é diferente! – disse Tiago, exasperado – Nem eu sei por quê insisto em gostar dela desse jeito, já que ela vive gritando comigo e não suporta sequer a minha presença. Mas eu não consigo tirar ela da minha cabeça! Não consigo ficar com mais ninguém, é ela que eu quero.

- Que coisa mais gay, Pontas! – disse Sirius, rindo – Não nega que é um veado, mesmo.

- Ah, cala a boca, seu cachorro pulguento. – respondeu Tiago, impaciente – E é cervo!

- Ei! Pulguento não! Eu sou bem cheirosinho... – retrucou o outro, fingindo indignação – E cervo, veado, é tudo a mesma coisa.

- Não é, não! – respondeu Tiago.

- É sim! – disse Sirius.

- Eu já sei disso tudo, Tiago. – falou Isabelle, interrompendo a discussão dos dois – Mas não é a mim que você tem que convencer.

- Mas eu já tentei de tudo... – resmungou Tiago, amuado.

- Das formas erradas. Esse seu jeito é que estraga tudo, Tiago. – disse a garota, enquanto fechava sua mochila – Além disso, a Lily é tão teimosa! Se tivesse um jeito de... – começou ela, falando mais para si mesma.

- Peraí, Charmant! Você tá pensando em me ajudar? – perguntou Tiago, incrédulo.

- Talvez. – respondeu Isabelle, com ar pensativo – Me deixa pensar um pouco. Até mais, meninos. – disse, levantando-se e indo atrás da amiga.

Os três garotos se entreolharam, surpresos.

- Ela tava falando sério? – perguntou Tiago.

- Parecia. – disse Lupin.

- Ah, deixa isso pra lá por enquanto, Pontas, e vamos nessa também. – disse Sirius – Você tem treino agora, o time já deve estar indo pro campo. – disse ele, puxando Tiago pelo braço para fora da biblioteca, sendo seguido por Remo que vinha logo atrás, fechando a mochila enquanto andava.

Isabelle chegou ao salão comunal da Grifinória e encontrou Emmeline e Alice conversando em um dos sofás. As duas estavam tão concentradas na conversa que nem perceberam a presença da amiga.

- Ah, Lice, ele é tão fofo! – suspirava Emmeline.

- É, mas... ah, sei lá, Line! – retrucou a outra – Você já viu a rapidez com que ele troca de namorada?

- Eu sei, mas... ainda assim acho que vale a pena...

- Oi, meninas! – interrompeu Isabelle – Viram a Lily? – perguntou ela.

- Ah, oi, Isa. – cumprimentou Alice.

- Ela subiu, Isa. Tá soltando fumacinha. – disse Emmeline, rindo.

- Foi o Tiago, de novo? – perguntou Alice.

- E você tem alguma dúvida, Lice? Quem mais consegue deixar ela daquele jeito? – disse Isabelle, rindo também.

- Até quando será que a Lily vai negar que ele mexe com ela? – perguntou Emmeline.

- Ih, Line! Se depender dela, pro resto da vida. – respondeu Isabelle, subindo a escada para o dormitório.

Lá chegando, encontrou a amiga, ainda emburrada, arrumando algumas folhas de pergaminho.

- Xiii... ainda tá estressada? – perguntou ela à amiga, largando a mochila ao lado da cama e sentando-se.

- Ai, o Potter me tira do sério! – reclamou a outra – Fica insistindo pra eu sair com ele. Será que ele não cansa de ouvir "não"?

- Mas você recusa por quê? – perguntou Isabelle, mesmo já sabendo qual seria a resposta. Ela já a ouvia há pelo menos dois anos.

- Ahn... deixa eu ver... porque ele é arrogante, infantil, metido, galinha... – enumerou a ruiva, sentando aos pés da cama de Isabelle.

- Peraí! Galinha não mais. – discordou a morena – Faz um tempinho que eu não vejo ele com ninguém.

- Que seja, – disse a ruiva, sem se abalar – mas ele continua sendo todo o resto. Além daquela mania irritante de mexer nos cabelos. Ah, e não esqueça daquele maldito pomo!

- Tá, e se ele não fosse tudo isso? – perguntou Isabelle.

Lilian a fitou, aturdida.

- Como assim, Isa? – perguntou ela.

- Você daria uma chance pra ele? – perguntou a morena – Se ele fosse diferente?

- Eu... não sei... – disse Lilian, confusa por um instante – se ele fosse diferente... – ela parecia considerar a idéia.

- Sim? – incentivou Isabelle.

Lilian percebeu a própria hesitação, e logo tentou consertar as coisas.

- Mas ele não vai mudar. – disse, levantando-se – Vai continuar sendo o mesmo Potter de sempre.

- Mas você pensou... – disse Isabelle.

- O quê? – Lilian virou-se rapidamente para a amiga.

- Você pensou, – repetiu Isabelle – cogitou a possibilidade.

- Pára, Isa! – disse a ruiva, corando – Você é que fica me confundindo!

Porém já era tarde. Lilian não viu o sorriso que surgiu no rosto de Isabelle. Ocorreu à morena uma idéia que tinha boas chances de funcionar, e, antes do jantar, ela despistou a amiga e foi falar com Tiago.

- Vai ser fácil, Almofadas. – disse Tiago, despreocupado, enquanto eles caminhavam em direção ao Salão Principal – Você vai ver.

- Você tá muito confiante, Pontas. – retrucou Sirius.

- O time deles tá fraco, metade dos jogadores saiu no ano passado. – explicou Tiago – Não tem chance...

- Tiago! – interrompeu Isabelle – Preciso falar com você.

- Tá. – disse o garoto – Senta aí. – ele apontou um dos bancos de pedra do corredor.

- Não, não. – disse ela – Lily não pode me ver sentada de papo com você.

- Certo, ficamos de pé, então. – concordou Tiago – Mas, afinal, o que houve?

- Eu tive uma idéia pra você se aproximar da Lil. – explicou a garota – Mas olha só, mato você se ela souber que eu estou metida nisso. – ameaçou ela.

- Tá, tá, eu não vou contar nada, juro. Fala logo, Charmant. – respondeu ele, impaciente.

- Calma, garoto! – disse ela, sorrindo – Você não se dá muito bem com Poções, não é?

- É, mas e daí? – perguntou Tiago, sem entender.

- Daí que você vai convencer a Lily a te dar umas... aulas particulares. – respondeu Isabelle, sorrindo marotamente.

- Aulas particulares? – ecoou Tiago.

- Bom, é ano de N.I.E.M.'s, e a Academia de Aurores não aceita nada abaixo de um Excede Expectativas, como você bem sabe. – explicou a garota calmamente.

Tiago ficou pensativo.

- E você acha que isso vai convencer a Lily? – perguntou Sirius, cético – Sem chance, Charmant. Ela não vai topar.

- Cala a boca, Black. – disse Isabelle, mas não de forma ríspida – Ela vai topar. Se fizermos tudo direitinho, ela vai. Aí, passando um tempo sozinhos, você vai ter a chance que precisa pra provar pra ela que não é tudo aquilo que ela pensa. – disse ela.

- Tá, mas como vamos fazer isso? – perguntou Tiago, parecendo ainda em dúvida.

- Eu já vou explicar. Mas antes, me deixa avisar, Potter...

- Ih, Pontas, chamou pelo sobrenome... – disse Sirius, já rindo.

- Acho bom estar sendo sincero – disse ela, de dedo em riste – Não se atreva a machucar minha amiga, ou vai se ver comigo.

- Não se preocupa com isso, Charmant. Eu tô falando muito sério, gosto mesmo dela. – disse o garoto com sinceridade.

Algo no jeito com que ele falou convenceu Isabelle.

- Bom, sendo assim, eu pensei o seguinte... – começou ela, mas foi interrompida por Sirius.

- Ih, Charmant, a explicação vai ter que ficar pra depois. – disse ele – Aí vem a ruiva.

- A gente conversa depois. – disse Isabelle, se afastando dos garotos.

- Tava procurando você! – disse Lilian, quando a alcançou – O que você tava conversando com os garotos? – perguntou, desconfiada.

- Nada não, Lil. Só umas tarefas que eles não fizeram e queriam copiar de mim. – mentiu a morena.

Lilian soltou um muxoxo.

- Eles não têm jeito mesmo. – disse ela, sacudindo a cabeça em desaprovação.

E as duas foram então para o Grande Salão para o jantar. Na mesa da Grifinória, um pouco distantes de onde as garotas estavam, os Marotos discutiam sobre a conversa com Isabelle.

- Qual será o plano da Charmant? – perguntou Sirius.

- Sei lá. Mas seja lá o que for, eu vou tentar. – disse Tiago, decidido – Uma chance é uma chance. Além disso, ela é amiga da Lily, deve saber o que tá fazendo.

- Falando na ruiva, ela tá olhando pra você, Pontas. – comentou Pedro.

Tiago olhou para onde Lilian estava. Ela corou e desviou o olhar rapidamente, com uma expressão zangada.

- Devia estar pensando num método particularmente doloroso de me matar. – disse Tiago, dando de ombros.

- Talvez não. Lembra do que a Charmant falou? – perguntou Sirius, sorrindo.

E ele tinha razão. A expressão de raiva de Lilian fora apenas por ter sido pega olhando atentamente para alguém a quem, supostamente, ela detestava. Assim que percebeu que Tiago a havia surpreendido, virou rapidamente o rosto pra o outro lado, como se estivesse conversando com as meninas.

"_Isa e suas idéias!" _– pensava ela, enquanto tomava um grande gole de suco de abóbora.

Mais tarde, já na torre da Grifinória, Isabelle voltou a fugir de Lilian para ir falar com Tiago.

- Não tenho muito tempo. – disse ela ao chegar ao salão comunal – Eu disse pra ela que só vinha buscar um livro que tinha esquecido. Bom, voltando ao nosso assunto...

E ela então começou a explicar o plano que havia bolado. Após a explicação, Isabelle respondeu a todas as perguntas de Tiago, e quando eles acertaram todos os detalhes ela levantou-se para voltar ao dormitório.

- Qual foi o feitiço que lançaram em você, Charmant? – perguntou Sirius.

- Hã? – ela o encarou, sem entender.

- Você tá diferente. Quebrando regras, ajudando o Pontas, invadindo o dormitório masculino...

Isabelle corou levemente e depois deu de ombros.

- É verdade. – concordou Tiago – Quanto ao Remo eu até entendo, mas quanto a mim... Por que você tá fazendo isso, Charmant? – perguntou ele.

- O quê? – perguntou ela, inocentemente.

- Me ajudando. – disse ele.

- Honestamente? – perguntou Isabelle – Não faço idéia. Ela pira se descobrir. E é por isso que você tem que ficar de bico calado.

- Tá. Eu já disse que não vou falar nada. Mas... você acha mesmo que eu tenho chance? – perguntou Tiago – Falando sério, Charmant.

- Lily me mata se souber que eu disse isso, – disse Isabelle – mas... acho, acho sim.

O garoto sorriu, satisfeito.

- Bom, deixa eu ir, antes que ela venha me buscar. – disse a morena – Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – responderam os dois garotos.

Isabelle começou a andar na direção da escada, mas quando colocou o pé no primeiro degrau, ouviu Tiago chamá-la.

- Ahn... Charmant?

Ela virou-se para onde eles estavam com uma expressão interrogativa no rosto.

- Obrigado. – disse ele.

Isabelle acenou com a cabeça, sorrindo e depois subiu para o dormitório, deixando para trás dois Marotos bastante pensativos.

Eles haviam decidido dar início ao plano nos dias seguintes, mas um pequeno incidente quase pôs tudo a perder. No fim, porém, acabou por tornar as coisas mais fáceis.

* * *

**N/A: Oi!!**

**Muffim e Selma, mais uma vez, MUITO OBRIGADA! Vocês não sabem o quanto eu fico feliz em saber que voces estão gostando da fic.**

**Muffim, onde tá a tatuagem é um segredo. Vou te deixar curiosa por um booooom tempo. Vou tentar atualizar mais freqüentemente, ok?!**

**Mais uma vez, obrigada, e espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo. Beijos!**

**P.S.: Muffim, sobre a rewiew na outra fic... eu nunca iria te bater, não por uma rewiew tão fofa. Ri muito! E adorei saber a tua opinião sobre a fic.**

**Agora sim, fui!**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Planos, problemas e grandes avanços**

Os dias passaram trazendo novamente a lua cheia, então, pela manhã, Isabelle foi à Casa dos Gritos, em sua já habitual visita a Lupin. Ela terminava de fazer os curativos no amigo, que desta vez não estava tão machucado. Remo tomou uma das mãos dela entre as suas e beijou-a.

- Pára com isso, Remo! – disse ela, rindo e corando levemente.

- Você já deve estar cansada de me ouvir repetir isso, Isa, mas eu realmente não sei como te agradecer. – disse o garoto, fitando-a – nunca pensei que alguém além dos Marotos pudesse se importar assim comigo, por causa do que eu sou... – ele abaixou a cabeça.

- Ei! O que é isso? – perguntou Isabelle, erguendo o rosto dele – Você merece ser amado como qualquer outra pessoa, Remo. Aqui, – e ela tocou, com um dedo, a testa do garoto – o instinto da fera pode dominar quando a lua fica cheia, mas o que está aqui, – disse ela, colocando a mão no peito dele – isso não vai mudar. E é isso o que realmente importa.

Remo deu um sorriso fraco, mas seus olhos brilhavam.

- Oops! Acho que estamos interrompendo alguma coisa...

Tiago e Sirius estavam parados à porta, e ambos tinham sorrisos nos rostos, sorrisos de Marotos. Lupin soltou a mão de Isabelle, que se afastou rapidamente, muito vermelha.

- Ahn... não, na verdade eu já acabei por aqui. – disse ela, terminando de juntar suas coisas – Bom, Remo, seus amigos chegaram, eu estou dispensada.

- Obrigado, Isa. – disse Lupin – Por tudo.

Ela apenas sorriu. Passou pelos dois garotos à porta, sem olhar para nenhum deles. O sorriso em seu rosto havia desaparecido.

- Bom dia pra você também, Charmant! – disse Sirius, zombeteiro, quando ela passava pela porta.

- Oi, Black. – respondeu ela, de má vontade, erguendo os olhos para encará-lo e depois a Tiago – Potter.

- Charmant. – respondeu Tiago, acenando com a cabeça, um leve sorriso ainda nos lábios.

E Isabelle saiu, pisando duro e resmungando, em direção ao castelo, enquanto Remo ouvia a gozação dos amigos.

- Foi mal, Aluado! – brincou Tiago – A gente não queria atrapalhar...

- Pára com isso, Pontas. – retrucou Lupin, nervoso – Não era nada disso.

- É, fica posando de santinho, mas é um tremendo lobo mau. Estou orgulhoso, Aluado. – disse Sirius, dando tapinhas nas costas de Lupin.

- Dá pra parar? – perguntou Remo, olhando zangado para os amigos – Não tem nada a ver.

Durante a aula de Herbologia, temendo que Tiago ou Sirius fizessem algum comentário zombeteiro sobre o que haviam visto na Casa dos Gritos diante dos colegas, Isabelle procurou manter-se bem distante dos dois. Logo que chegou à estufa número cinco, ela arrastou Lilian para uma bancada no canto oposto ao em que os Marotos estavam, e fez questão de ficar o tempo todo de costas para eles.

Na verdade, os garotos nem tiveram tempo para pensar em perturbar Isabelle. A turma trabalhou durante toda a aula replantando samambaias sufocadoras africanas, e todos estavam muito concentrados, tentando não ser machucados com o forte aperto dos galhos das plantas, que se estendiam em todas as direções, enroscando-se em tudo o que podiam alcançar, preferencialmente seus pescoços. Ao fim da aula, quase todos tinham marcas roxas nos braços, e um aluno da Corvinal teve que ser levado à Ala Hospitalar, depois de ser quase enforcado pela planta que estava reenvasando.

Na hora do almoço, porém, Isabelle não conseguiu fugir mais do ocorrido. Tiago, esquecendo completamente que a garota o estava ajudando com o plano para se aproximar de Lilian, resolveu fazer uma brincadeira com ela.

- Ei, Charmant! – chamou ele.

- O que foi? – respondeu a garota, sem olhar para ele.

- Eu só... queria me desculpar... por ter interrompido aquele momento tão bonito, mais cedo... – disse ele, com ar de falsa contrição.

Isabelle ergueu os olhos e encarou Tiago, perplexa. Depois, olhou para Sirius, que a observava com uma expressão divertida, aguardando sua reação.

- Que momento? – perguntou Lilian, sem entender.

- Vai pro inferno, Potter! – disse Isabelle, furiosa, levantando-se e deixando a mesa.

- Ei, só quem fala assim comigo é a minha ruivinha! – disse Tiago, fingindo indignação.

- Vai pro inferno, Potter! – retrucou Lilian, irritada – E é Evans! Evans! – disse ela, levantando-se e indo atrás de Isabelle – Isa, espera!

- Ih, Pontinhas... acho que você fez besteira... – disse Sirius, rindo, depois da saída de Lilian.

- Não entendi. – disse Pedro, de boca cheia – Por quê?

- Não fala de boca cheia, Rabicho! Que nojo! – disse Tiago – Mas por quê você tá dizendo isso, Almofadas? – perguntou ele, sem entender.

- Não devia ter chateado a Charmant, – explicou Sirius – afinal, ela ia te ajudar com a ruiva.

- Putz! É mesmo! – disse Tiago, batendo na testa.

E na torre da Grifinória, Lilian encontrou Isabelle no dormitório, andando de um lado para o outro, quase soltando fumaça, de tão brava.

_"Não acredito que o Tiago fez aquilo... na frente de todo mundo! O Black ficou me olhando com uma cara... Ei! E daí? Desde quando eu me importo com o que o Sirius pensa ou deixa de pensar? E desde quando eu penso no Black como Sirius?"_

- Ei, Isa! – chamou a ruiva ao chegar – O que houve? Do que ele tava falando?

- Nada não, Lil. – disse Isabelle, tentando ficar calma – Besteira do Tiago.

_"Nota mental: _– pensou a morena – _matar Tiago Potter da forma mais dolorosa possível assim que houver uma oportunidade."_

Felizmente para Isabelle, à tarde ela teria somente aulas de disciplinas que os Marotos não faziam. Ela adorava as aulas de Runas Antigas, e teria esquecido o incidente do almoço enquanto ouvia as explicações da professora Trogern, não fosse Lilian chamando-a a cada cinco minutos, tentando convencê-la a contar o motivo da discussão com Tiago.

- Isa! – chamou a ruiva, cutucando-a.

- Shhh... – fez a professora.

A professora mostrava com um projetor, imagens de monumentos ornados com os antigos símbolos rúnicos que estavam estudando.

- Na base dos blocos de pedra dos círculos de Stonehenge, por exemplo, – dizia a professora, apontando a imagem dos enormes blocos de pedra – podem ser encontrados símbolos rúnicos que...

- Isa! – chamou a ruiva, pela terceira ou quarta vez.

- Fica quieta, Lily! – ralhou Isabelle – Eu tô tentando ouvir a explicação!

- Você não vai mesmo me contar? – perguntou Lilian.

- Já disse que não é nada. Tiago tava falando besteira. – disse Isabelle, sem olhar para a amiga.

- Se fosse besteira você não teria ficado tão zangada... – retrucou a outra.

- Srta. Evans e Srta. Charmant! – chamou a professora – Eu estou muito surpresa com seu comportamento hoje. Não pararam de conversar um instante sequer!

- Desculpe, Professora. – disseram as duas, em tom arrependido.

- Continuando...

Depois da repreensão da professora, Lilian não voltou a incomodar Isabelle, o que foi muito bom para a morena, que já não sabia mais o que fazer para que a amiga esquecesse aquele assunto.

Após o fim das aulas da tarde, as duas foram até a biblioteca devolver alguns livros. Quando iam sair, Isabelle viu uma aluna da Corvinal devolvendo um livro que ela queria ler já há algum tempo e resolveu aproveitar.

- Olha, é aquele livro da Valentine Marple! – disse Isabelle – Ah, dessa vez eu vou levar!

- Ah, Isa! Você se importa se eu já for indo pra torre? – perguntou Lilian – Tô louca por um banho.

- Não, tudo bem. – disse a morena – Eu já vou também, só vou tentar pegar aquele livro.

- Tá. Até daqui a pouco, então. – disse a ruiva, começando a andar em direção à saída.

Logo após sair da biblioteca, Lilian viu Tiago passar apressado na direção de onde ela vinha. Ele ia tão rápido que pareceu nem tê-la visto quando se cruzaram no corredor.

_"Aposto que vai encontrar com alguma garota na sala vazia do fim do corredor. Idiota! _– pensou ela – _O Sirius deve estar ocupando o sétimo andar... mas e daí? Desde quando eu me importo com isso?" – _ela sacudiu a cabeça, como quem espanta um inseto, e seguiu seu caminho em direção à torre da Grifinória.

Porém, Lilian estava muito enganada em seus pensamentos. Tiago fora, na verdade, procurar Isabelle. Ele viu a ruiva quando passou por ela no corredor, mas por mais que quisesse parar e falar com ela, encontrar Isabelle era mais importante no momento. Sabia que não podia perder a ajuda que a garota estava dando em relação a sua nova tentativa de conquistar a própria Lilian, e por isso sabia também que precisava se desculpar com ela. De preferência logo.

Chegando à biblioteca, ele olhava para todos os lados procurando por Isabelle. Como não a viu em nenhuma das mesas de estudos, começou a olhar nos corredores entre as estantes de livros.

- Charmant? – chamou ele quando a encontrou, lendo o prefácio de um livro.

- Dá o fora, Potter. – disse a garota, zangada.

- Eu queria me desculpar, e... – começou o garoto.

- Nem vem, Tiago. – cortou ela, começando a andar em direção à mesa de Madame Pince – Sei muito bem por que está aqui.

- Ainda vai me ajudar? – perguntou ele.

Isabelle fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, soltando o ar ruidosamente. Tiago percebeu a irritação da garota abrandar.

- Eu não devia, – disse ela, fitando-o com uma expressão ainda zangada – mas...

- Mas? Ah, vai, Charmant, eu preciso da sua ajuda! – suplicou ele.

- Bom, até que essa briga vai servir pra alguma coisa... – comentou ela, mais para si mesma, entregando o livro à bibliotecária para fazer o registro.

- Como assim? – perguntou o garoto, confuso.

- Vai cobrir a única falha do meu plano.

- Ainda não entendi. – disse ele, fitando-a de cenho franzido.

- Agora ela não vai poder mandar você estudar comigo, – explicou ela – afinal, eu quero matar você.

- Ei, é verdade... – disse ele – Mas, peraí! Você quer me matar?

- Tiago, cala a boca e presta atenção, antes que eu me arrependa – disse ela, pegando o livro de volta e começando a andar na direção da saída. Tiago ficou muito quieto – Você tem que falar com ela logo, e fazer tudo como combinamos. E pelo amor de Merlin, não mexe nesse cabelo!

Na hora do jantar, Tiago sentou ao lado de Lilian. A um sinal quase imperceptível de Isabelle, que estava sentada do outro lado da ruiva, ele deu início ao plano. Suas mãos suavam, e ele estranhava o próprio nervosismo. Nunca fora tão difícil falar com uma garota antes.

- Ahn... Li... Evans? – chamou ele – Eu... posso falar uma coisa com você?

- E eu tenho alternativa? – perguntou ela, não tão ríspida quanto de costume, devido à surpresa com a hesitação dele em lhe falar.

Tiago ergueu a mão para mexer nos cabelos, mas lembrou-se da ordem de Isabelle e logo interrompeu o movimento. Apesar de não estar olhando diretamente para ele, Lilian percebeu o movimento, e estranhou ainda mais.

- Bom, é que... você sabe que eu não sou muito bom em Poções, aliás, todo mundo sabe, – Tiago começou a explicar. Lilian assentiu – mas eu tenho que me sair bem nos N.I.E.M.'s... – não era mentira. Tiago tinha a ambição de se tornar um auror, e a Academia exigia excelentes notas nos N.I.E.M.'s, sendo que Poções era uma das matérias fundamentais.

- É, eu sei. Mas por que você tá me dizendo isso? – perguntou ela, ainda sem erguer os olhos.

- Bom, eu fui falar com o Slughorn sobre isso, e ele sugeriu que eu pedisse ajuda pra algum colega que entendesse da matéria, – explicou ele – e você é a melhor da classe.

- E você quer que _eu_ te ajude? – perguntou ela finalmente fitando-o, um tanto corada devido ao comentário do garoto – Ah, mas por quê você não pede pra Isa?

Os ouvidos de Isabelle se apuraram ao ouvir a amiga dizer seu nome.

"_Vai, Tiago, tá tudo saindo como o planejado..." _– pensava ela.

- Eu imaginei que você não fosse topar, – disse Tiago, fazendo uma cara desanimada. Isabelle quase riu, mas disfarçou tomando um grande gole de suco – e até ia perguntar pra ela, mas depois do que aconteceu hoje cedo, ela não fala comigo. Por favor, Lil... Evans.

A garota considerou por um momento. Olhou para Isabelle, que fingiu estar muito concentrada em escolher uma sobremesa entre as várias que haviam surgido na mesa naquele momento; depois, voltou-se novamente para Tiago, muito séria.

- Está bem, Potter. – disse ela, resignada – Mas sem gracinhas. Nada de ruivinha, meu lírio, Lilyzinha ou qualquer outro apelido desses. É Evans.

- Como você quiser meu l... – Lilian o fitou, estreitando os olhos – Evans. – concluiu ele, corrigindo-se, um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

"_O sorriso dele é mesmo lindo!"_ – pensou a ruiva –_ "Mas o que é que eu estou pensando? Merlin, por favor, faça-o parar de sorrir... está afetando meu cérebro..."_

- Lily... quer dizer, Evans? – chamava Tiago – Tudo bem?

- Hã? – perguntou ela, voltando de seu devaneio – Ah. Tá, tudo bem. O que você tava dizendo, mesmo?

- Queria saber quando vamos começar. – disse o garoto – Pode ser já nessa semana? Eu tô mesmo preocupado com os N.I.E.M.'s. – ele não mentia.

- Tá, pode ser. – disse Lilian, com um suspiro – Pode ser... sei lá, sábado?

- Quando ficar melhor pra você. – disse Tiago – Onde e a que horas?

- Na biblioteca? – perguntou ela – Às oito?

Tiago se encolheu; odiava acordar cedo, ainda mais se fosse para estudar. Mas desta vez valeria a pena.

- Às oito. – concordou ele – Estamos combinados? – perguntou, estendendo a mão para ela.

- Estamos combinados. – repetiu ela, estendendo a mão e apertando a dele, sentindo o já conhecido arrepio.

Apesar de não admitir, nem mesmo sob tortura, Lilian não tinha achado tão ruim a idéia de passar um tempo a sós com Tiago. Ela desejava avaliar como ele se comportaria estando longe dos Marotos. Culpava Isabelle por ter colocado essa idéia em sua cabeça.

Para Tiago os dias pareciam se arrastar enquanto ele esperava pela gloriosa manhã de sábado, em que estaria a sós, relativamente, com a sua ruivinha. Para Lilian a semana pareceu voar, enquanto ela esperava pelo que imaginava que seria uma sessão de tortura medieval. Finalmente o sábado chegou, e às oito em ponto os dois se encontraram na biblioteca.

- Bom... vamos começar então? – perguntou Lilian, enquanto pensava: _"E que Merlin me ajude!"_

- Vamos nessa. – disse Tiago, sonolento, mas com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Contrariando todas as expectativas da ruiva, a manhã se passou sem incidentes. Os dois passaram várias horas na biblioteca, e Tiago realmente se comportou, ouvindo com atenção tudo o que ela falava.

- Você falando parece tão fácil! – disse ele, fechando o caderno.

- Mas é fácil! – disse a ruiva – É só prestar atenção.

- Ah, qual é, não é tão simples assim. – discordou Tiago.

- Tá, mas você entendeu? – perguntou Lilian

- Entendi sim. – respondeu o garoto – Você, além de inteligente, é uma ótima professora.

Lilian corou intensamente.

- Ora, Potter! – disse ela, tentando disfarçar seu embaraço – Você só não entende na aula porque fica tagarelando com o Black e não presta a menor atenção no que o professor Slughorn fala.

- Bom, nisso você tem razão. – concordou ele – Eu... posso propor uma coisa?

- Ahn... acho que tudo bem. – respondeu Lilian.

- E se... só em uma aula, eu trocasse de lugar com a Charmant, e sentasse com você? – ele perguntou cautelosamente – Aí você poderia ir me ajudando durante a aula e nós veríamos se o problema está em eu sentar junto com o Almofadinhas.

Ela o fitou, parecendo estar considerando a idéia. Aproveitando a boa recepção, Tiago resolveu ir além.

- Eu prometo que não vou chatear você, – disse ele – vou me comportar como me comportei hoje.

- Eu... não sei... – disse ela, hesitante.

- Ah, vai, Evans! Uma tentativa só. – ele insistiu, com uma cara pidona.

- Ah, está bem. – concordou ela – Uma aula só.

O garoto abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Eles começaram a juntar o material que haviam utilizado, para irem almoçar. Tiago, muito cavalheiro, se ofereceu para carregar os livros de Lilian.

- Não precisa, Tiago! Eu posso levar alguns. – disse ela, ao vê-lo pegar toda a pilha de livros.

_"Tiago! Ela me chamou de Tiago!" _– pensou ele, radiante.

- Nada disso. – retrucou Tiago – Você só tá com eles por que tinha que me ajudar. Eu levo. – disse ele decidido.

- Está bem. Obrigada. – disse ela, percebendo que não adiantaria discutir – Na próxima aula não vamos usar tantos livros, vai ser apenas prática.

- Aham. – concordou Tiago.

Enquanto saíam da biblioteca e se encaminhavam para a torre da Grifinória, Tiago tentou entabular uma conversa.

- Então... o que me diz da nossa primeira aula? – perguntou ele.

- Tenho que admitir que não foi como eu esperava. – confessou Lilian – Você é diferente quando está longe dos Marotos.

- Pra melhor? – perguntou Tiago, temendo a resposta.

- É, pra melhor. Tá sendo... – ela hesitou – interessante te conhecer melhor.

- É o que eu venho tentando te convencer a fazer há anos.

- É, eu sei. Mas é que... do jeito que você era, não dava vontade de me aproximar, – explicou ela – ou de deixar você se aproximar.

- E agora dá? – perguntou Tiago, fitando-a.

- Dá. – respondeu ela, sustentando o olhar dele – Agora dá.

Todos ficaram extremamente surpresos quando os viram chegar ao salão comunal, lado a lado, sem Lilian estar gritando com Tiago. Isabelle ergueu os olhos do livro em seu colo e fitou Sirius, com uma sobrancelha erguida e um leve sorriso debochado. Ele fez uma careta e mostrou-lhe a língua. Ela riu, e sacudindo a cabeça, voltou a concentrar-se em seu livro. Depois que Tiago e Lilian guardaram seus materiais nos respectivos quartos, eles foram todos juntos para o Grande Salão almoçar.

- E então, Lil? Como foi? – perguntou Isabelle, depois que as duas se acomodaram à mesa da Grifinória.

- Bem, até não foi tão ruim. – admitiu a ruiva – Ele realmente se comportou bem, e estudou pra valer.

- Hmm... – fez Isabelle, enquanto pensava: _"Boa, Tiago!"_

Em outro ponto da mesa, os Marotos discutiam o mesmo assunto. Depois que a notícia de que Tiago teria aulas particulares com Lilian, várias garotas procuraram Lupin, para pedindo para ter aulas com ele. Porém estudar era a última das intenções delas.

- Você tinha que ver o jeito que ela falava, Almofadinhas. – dizia Remo – O decote tava quase encostando no meu nariz.

- E você disse que não? – perguntou Sirius, indignado – Ah, qual é, Aluado? Tá pretendendo virar padre ou algo do tipo?

- Conta aí, Pontas! Como foi a aula com a ruiva? – perguntou Pedro.

- Foi ótimo! – disse Tiago, sorridente – O difícil foi me concentrar nas poções, tendo ela assim tão perto.

- Ela parecia tão calminha... – comentou Remo.

- E estava. – disse Tiago – Eu fiquei na minha, por enquanto. Ela até me chamou de Tiago!

- Cara, que progresso! – disse Sirius.

- E não é? – perguntou Tiago – Ah, na próxima aula de Poções, eu vou sentar com ela, e você com a Charmant.

- Como é? – perguntou Sirius, quase engasgando com seu suco de abóbora.

- Você é uma má influência pra mim, Almofadinhas... – respondeu Tiago, fazendo os Marotos caírem na risada.

- Tá, Pontas, mas agora esquece um pouco a ruiva. – disse Sirius, assim que eles pararam de rir – Temos jogo mais tarde.

- Ah, qual é Almofadinhas? Eu já disse pra você, vai ser moleza. – disse Tiago, que estava radiante com a possibilidade de passar mais tempo ao lado da sua ruiva.

E Tiago realmente estava certo. Foi uma das partidas mais rápidas que o garoto já havia jogado. O time da Grifinória era praticamente o mesmo do ano anterior, enquanto o da Lufa-Lufa fora quase totalmente modificado, e ainda não estava bem entrosado, o que dava uma vantagem ainda maior aos grifinórios. Com apenas vinte minutos de partida, ele apanhou o pomo, dando a vitória à Grifinória por um placar folgado.


	5. Chapter 5

**Poções, confusões e mudanças de opinião**

Pela primeira vez em sete anos de escola, Tiago se viu esperando, ansioso, por uma aula de Poções. Seriam dois longos e maravilhosos períodos de aula ao lado de Lilian, e ele estava adorando a idéia dessa proximidade. Em oposição à alegria de Tiago, Isabelle não tinha apreciado muito a idéia de passar duas aulas ao lado de Sirius.

- Como é? – perguntou ela, ao receber a notícia – Eu vou ter que sentar com o Black?

- Ah, Isa, desculpa! – disse a ruiva, com ar culpado – O Tiago me pediu isso no dia em que estudamos Poções, e eu esqueci de te avisar.

- Não dá pra ser com o Remo? – perguntou Isabelle, esperançosa.

- Remo tem que ajudar o Pedro. Ou ele é capaz de explodir a sala inteira. – explicou Lilian.

- Mas o Black pode ajudar o Pedro, e aí o Remo pode ficar comigo. – Isabelle ainda resistia.

- Sirius não tem paciência pra trabalhar com o Pedro, você sabe. – disse Lilian – Mas, olha, é só nessa aula, eu prometo.

Isabelle suspirou.

- O que não se faz pelos amigos... – resmungou ela, baixinho.

- O quê? – perguntou Lilian.

- Nada, Lil. Vamos pra aula. – respondeu Isabelle, com voz desanimada, enquanto pensava: _"Ainda mato o Tiago por isso!"_

Chegando às masmorras, as duas encontraram os Marotos já devidamente instalados: Remo, Pedro e Sirius em seus lugares habituais, e Tiago no lugar em que Isabelle costumava sentar junto com Lilian.

- Oi Lily, quer dizer, Evans. – cumprimentou ele – E aí, Charmant?

- Oi, Tiago. – disseram as duas.

_"É, as coisas realmente estão indo bem... _– pensou Isabelle – _ela já o chamou de Tiago duas vezes, só hoje..."_

Tiago levantou-se, e puxou a cadeira para que Lilian sentasse, enquanto Isabelle, com cara de enterro, se dirigia para o lugar vago, ao lado de Sirius. Sobre ela, os olhares raivosos de metade das meninas da classe, grifinórias e lufas.

- Oi, Isa. – cumprimentou Lupin.

- Oi, Remo. – respondeu a garota – Oi Pedro. Black.

Pettigrew, com a boca cheia de biscoitos, apenas soltou um grunhido.

- Charmant. – Sirius acenou com a cabeça – Fique à vontade.

Isabelle acomodou-se ao lado do colega, sem nada dizer. Não é que ela não gostasse de Sirius, apenas se sentia um pouco incomodada quando ele estava por perto. E para tornar as coisas um pouco mais complicadas, naquele dia os pares das mesas deveriam trabalhar juntos, em uma única poção, pois a tarefa daquele dia era realmente difícil, uma poção revigorante, que levava diversos ingredientes e exigia muita atenção.

- Ih, ainda bem que você é o meu par, Charmant. – comentou Sirius – Se fôssemos eu e o Pontas, seria o caos.

- É, eu posso imaginar. – disse Isabelle, sem tirar os olhos do livro – Você pode ir cortando as raízes de margarida, por favor?

- Claro. – respondeu ele, apanhando as flores e a faca.

Algumas mesas à frente, Lilian e Tiago também estavam concentrados, trabalhando em sua poção.

- Não, Tiago! Você tem que tirar esse talinho aqui, ó. – disse a ruiva, apanhando a faca das mãos de Tiago e demonstrando o jeito certo a ele.

- Ah... isso é complicado demais, tem muito detalhe... – reclamou o garoto, voltando ao trabalho.

- É só prestar atenção. Isso, agora sim. – disse Lilian, em tom de aprovação.

- Você é mesmo incrível, Lily. – comentou Tiago.

- Não fala besteira. Presta atenção na poção, vai. – disse ela, muito corada, e sem nem perceber que ele a havia chamado pelo apelido.

No fundo da sala, Sirius os observava atentamente, enquanto Isabelle se mantinha concentrada em mexer a poção nos intervalos corretos de tempo, marcados pela pequena ampulheta sobre a mesa.

- É, parece que o seu plano tá funcionando, Charmant. – disse ele, sorrindo – Ei, o que é isso?

Uma fumaça densa saía do caldeirão de Pedro e Remo, que havia ido buscar um ingrediente no estoque do professor.

- E-Espera... – Isabelle respirava de forma um tanto anormal – isso... isso tem cheiro de...

- Charmant? Você tá legal? – perguntou Sirius, preocupado.

- O que é isso? – perguntou o professor Slughorn, aproximando-se da mesa em que Pedro trabalhava, seguido por Lupin, que trazia um frasco de sementes de anis.

- O quê você colocou aí por último, Pedro? – perguntou Remo.

- A-acho... acho que foram as... as margaridas... – gaguejou o garoto, nervoso.

- Que parte delas? – perguntou o professor

- As raízes... e os talos... e... – disse Pedro, muito baixinho.

- Resumindo, tudo. – cochichou Tiago para Lilian, que segurou o riso.

- Menino estúpido! – disse Slughorn – Eram apenas as raízes! A poção está arruinada!

- Lily... – chamou Alice, observando Isabelle empalidecer – a Isa não parece muito bem...

- Eu... eu não... consigo respirar... – balbuciou Isabelle, colocando as mãos na garganta.

- Ah, droga! Professor! – gritou Lilian – Ela é alérgica a margaridas, tem que ser levada à Ala Hospitalar!

Sirius não pensou duas vezes; ao ouvir as palavras de Lilian, pegou Isabelle no colo e saiu da sala de aula, indo rapidamente em direção à Ala Hospitalar. Lá chegando, colocou Isabelle, quase inconsciente em uma das camas mais próximas das janelas e foi correndo buscar Madame Pomfrey.

- Muito bem, Sr. Black. – disse enfermeira, depois de examinar Isabelle – O senhor pode voltar para sua aula, agora.

- Ela vai ficar bem? – perguntou Sirius – Tá tão pálida...

- Não se preocupe. – respondeu Madame Pomfrey, em tom bondoso – Foi apenas uma reação alérgica, e como o senhor a trouxe rapidamente pôde ser contida também de forma rápida. Ela só precisa repousar um pouco e respirar ar fresco.

Convencido, Sirius voltou-se para deixar a enfermaria, mas foi detido pela voz fraca de Isabelle.

- Black...

Ele se aproximou da cama novamente.

- Shhh... você tem que ficar quieta. – disse ele.

- Eu só quero dizer obrigado... – disse Isabelle – por ter me trazido.

- Não esquenta. – respondeu Sirius, sorrindo – Agora descansa.

Ela assentiu e fechou os olhos, enquanto ele se virava e saia a passos largos em direção à porta.

No fim da aula, os Marotos e Lilian foram até a Ala Hospitalar, para ver Isabelle. Sirius ganhou trinta pontos para a Grifinória, pela rapidez em socorrer a colega, mas eles foram quase totalmente anulados pelos vinte pontos perdidos por Pedro por ter feito a poção incorretamente.

- Como você tá, Isa? – perguntou Lilian, sentando aos pés da cama da amiga.

- Oi, gente. Eu já tô legal, – disse Isabelle – só tô aqui ainda por que Madame Pomfrey não quis me deixar sair.

- As meninas mandaram beijos, Isa. – disse Lupin.

- Ah, obrigada.

- Matt ficou preocupado... – disse Lilian, com um sorriso zombeteiro.

- Cala a boca, Lily. – retrucou Isabelle, irritada.

- Matt? Quem é Matt? – perguntou Tiago.

- Matthew Smith, Lufa-Lufa. – disse Lilian – Ele tem uma queda pela Isa.

- Ele é um babaca. – disse a morena, fazendo uma careta.

- Ahn... Charmant? – chamou Pedro, baixinho – Foi mal... pelo que aconteceu.

- Não esquenta com isso, Pedro. – respondeu Isabelle, tranqüilizando-o – Você não tinha como adivinhar.

Pettigrew sorriu, visivelmente aliviado.

- Bom... eu acho que vou aproveitar a vinda de vocês e sair de fininho. – disse Isabelle, procurando Madame Pomfrey com o olhar – Não agüento mais ficar aqui.

- Isa, você não devia... – começou Lupin.

- Ah, Remo, não seja estraga prazeres, vai?! Eu já tô bem. – disse a garota, levantando-se – Vamos nessa?

Os seis deixaram a Ala hospitalar e foram direto para o Grande Salão conversando e rindo. Logo na entrada, esbarraram em Severo Snape e um de seus amigos sonserinos, Paul Avery. Snape olhou diretamente para Lilian, que caminhava ao lado de Tiago.

- Quer dizer que você não morreu, Charmant? – disse Avery – Ah, que pena! Já estávamos combinando a comemoração...

- Sabe como é, vaso ruim não quebra. – disse Snape – Infelizmente. – ele acrescentou, fitando Isabelle com expressão de nojo.

Severo Snape, apelidado pelos Marotos de Ranhoso, era um aluno particularmente detestável da Sonserina. Um rapaz alto e magro, cuja pele era de um branco um tanto doentio, e que tinha o nariz um pouco grande e em forma de gancho. Seus olhos eram negros, assim como os cabelos, ligeiramente longos e que tinham um aspecto oleoso. Constantemente mal-humorado, Snape tinha um rixa com os Marotos desde... bem, desde sempre. Ele também não gostava de Isabelle, pois sempre tivera ciúme da amizade dela com Lilian, desde antes da grande briga entre ele e a ruiva. Além disso, acreditava que a garota havia incentivado Lilian a afastar-se dele.

- Cala a boca, Ranhoso! – disse Sirius, em tom de ameaça.

- Não falei com você, Black. – retrucou Snape, pondo o máximo de desprezo possível no sobrenome.

- Mas eu falei com você. – disse Sirius, dando um passo à frente. Tiago acompanhou o movimento, varinha em punho.

- Não, Tiago. – disse Lilian, colocando o corpo na frente do garoto, impedindo-o de se aproximar de Snape – Sirius, pára. E vocês, Snape e Avery, vão andando.

- Tiago? – perguntou Snape, fitando Lilian com uma expressão de total incredulidade.

- Quer dizer então que ele já te dobrou, como fez com todas as outras, Evans? – perguntou Avery, maldoso.

- Não fala assim com ela, seu babaca. – disse Tiago, furioso.

- Ou vai fazer o quê, Potter? – perguntou Snape.

- Quebrar cada osso do seu corpo? – respondeu Tiago, ameaçador.

- Já chega! – disse Lilian, ainda contendo Tiago – Vamos embora, gente.

- Cala a boca, sua sangue-ruim imunda! – rosnou Avery.

- Ah, não, agora você passou de todos os limites. – disse Isabelle, dando também um passo à frente, a ponta da varinha encostando abaixo do queixo do garoto – Chama ela assim de novo, e eu faço um estrago tão grande em você que nem o melhor medi-bruxo do St. Mungus consegue consertar.

Avery a fitou com expressão de nojo e raiva; Snape mudou a direção para onde apontava a varinha, de Sirius para Isabelle.

- Nem pensa nisso, Ranhoso. – disse Remo, apontando a varinha para o rosto do sonserino – Somos seis contra dois, nem você é tão burro assim.

Snape considerou sua posição, e com raiva, constatou que Lupin tinha razão. As varinhas de Remo, Sirius e Tiago estavam apontadas para ele, enquanto Isabelle mantinha a sua cravada no queixo de Avery. Ele puxou o colega pelo braço, e os dois se afastaram indo em direção à mesa da Sonserina, resmungando todo o tipo de xingamentos e ameaças, enquanto os grifinórios continuaram seu caminho em direção aos seus lugares à mesa de sua casa.

- Nossa, Isa! Não sabia que você era assim tão brava! – disse Remo, enquanto eles se acomodavam.

- Não me importo se me provocarem, mas não mexam com meus amigos. Principalmente a Lily. – respondeu a garota, fitando a ruiva, que tinha uma expressão tristonha no rosto – E você, não vai dar ouvidos às besteiras que ele falou, ouviu? – disse ela, fazendo um carinho no rosto da amiga – Você é melhor que todos eles juntos.

- Com certeza. – concordaram os Marotos.

- Só ignora aquele idiota, Lily. – disse Remo.

Lilian assentiu com um sorriso fraco.

- Agora vamos comer? – perguntou Isabelle – Toda essa confusão me deixou faminta!

- E eu também. – disse Pedro, fazendo com que todos se entreolhassem e caíssem na risada.

Na mesa da Sonserina, Snape fitava os seis amigos que riam na mesa da Grifinória com puro ódio no olhar.

- Vai ter volta, você pode apostar. – falou ele, mais para si mesmo.

- O que você vai fazer? – perguntou Avery.

- Eles vão me pagar, cada um deles. – disse Snape – Vou atacar bem onde dói mais, a começar pelo Black. – disse ele, fitando o irmão mais novo de Sirius, que almoçava tranqüilamente a poucos metros de distância deles.

A semana passou tranqüilamente, e todos perceberam o quanto diminuiu a quantidade de gritos de Lilian com Tiago. No sábado pela manhã, os dois se encontraram novamente para estudar Poções, mas desta vez foi uma aula prática. Lilian passou apenas as poções mais simples a serem cobradas nos exames, e em meio a algumas risadas e eventuais correções da garota, eles passaram uma manhã bastante agradável juntos.

- Nossa, eu não conhecia essa sala, – disse Lilian, quando eles deixavam a Sala Precisa – quer dizer, eu li sobre ela, em _"Hogwarts: uma história"_, mas nunca tinha vindo aqui. Como disse que ela se chama?

- Eu conheço como Sala Precisa, – disse Tiago – mas tem quem chame de Sala Vem-e-Vai.

- Sala Vem-e-Vai? É engraçado! – disse ela, rindo e encantando o garoto.

- É, mas me diga, professora, o que achou dessa aula? – perguntou ele.

- Você se saiu bem, Tiago, só precisa de mais treino.

- Ah, qual é, Evans? – disse ele, fitando-a – E aquela poção que quase explodiu?

Lilian riu novamente.

- Tá, teve aquela. – concordou ela – Mas as outras saíram certas.

- É, mas você pegou leve comigo e... cuidado! – disse Tiago, puxando a garota para perto dele e fazendo com que seus corpos se chocassem.

- Aaaaaiii!! – gritou Lilian, quando um balde de tinta verde caiu com estrondo no chão, errando-a por pouco. Ela olhou para cima, para os olhos de Tiago; sentia o calor da mão dele em sua cintura.

Os dois se encaravam, respirações entrecortadas, um era capaz de sentir as batidas aceleradas do coração do outro, tão próximos estavam. Então a gargalhada escandalosa de Pirraça se fez ouvir logo acima deles, chamando sua atenção.

- O Potty e a ruiva, a ruiva e o Potty... – cantarolava o poltergeist, enquanto flutuava rumo ao fim do corredor.

- Pirraça! Eu vou... eu vou... – Lilian, nervosa, sequer conseguia falar. A proximidade com Tiago também não ajudava muito.

- Ei, calma! Você tá legal? – perguntou o garoto, preocupado.

- Eu... tô. Graças a você. – respondeu ela, voltando a fitá-lo – Obrigada.

Eles estavam tão próximos, Lilian sentia o cheiro levemente cítrico do perfume do garoto. Para Tiago também não estava sendo nada fácil ficar assim tão perto. Ele relutava em se afastar da garota, aqueles olhos de esmeralda pareciam hipnotizá-lo e os lábios entreabertos lhe pareciam como um convite.

_"Se controla, Tiago, não vai estragar tudo agora..."_ – pensava ele.

- Não foi nada. – disse o garoto, desviando o olhar – Vem cá, senta um pouco, você tá pálida. – disse ele, conduzindo-a pela mão até um banco – Quer ir até a Ala Hospitalar?

- Não precisa, Tiago, eu tô bem. – respondeu Lilian depois que ele a fez sentar e se acomodou a seu lado – Foi só o susto mesmo.

- Tem certeza, Lily? – perguntou ele, afastando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela, que estremeceu.

- Tenho. Tá tudo bem. – respondeu ela, encarando-o. Tiago olhava bem no fundo dos olhos dela, que retribuía o olhar com a mesma intensidade. Ele então, temendo as próprias reações, quebrou o contato visual novamente; Lilian sacudiu a cabeça, como se saísse de um transe.

- Bom, se você tem certeza... vamos almoçar? Senão não vai sobrar comida pra gente. – brincou ele, tentando diminuir a tensão.

- Até parece! – disse Lilian, entrando no jogo.

Os dois riram, já um pouco menos embaraçados, e depois foram para o Grande Salão, onde sentaram à mesa como de costume: Lilian ao lado de Isabelle e Tiago junto com os Marotos. Várias garotas, das quatro mesas, olhavam Lilian com caras irritadas, mas ela nem percebeu.

- Vocês demoraram, Lil! – disse Isabelle, quando a amiga se acomodou ao seu lado.

- É, tivemos um contratempo no caminho. – explicou a ruiva – Pirraça tentou derrubar um balde de tinta em cima de mim. Com balde e tudo! – disse ela, indignada – Sorte que o Tiago é rápido e me puxou a tempo...

- Hmm... – fez Isabelle – e?

- E o quê? – perguntou Lilian, erguendo os olhos e vendo a expressão no rosto da amiga – Pára, Isa! – disse ela, começando a ficar vermelha.

- Essa cara, é por quê? – perguntou a morena, com um sorriso muito maroto.

- Nada, é a mesma de sempre. – respondeu Lilian, voltando a olhar para o seu prato.

- Você finge que me engana, e eu finjo que acredito, Srta. Evans.

- A gente pode falar sobre isso mais tarde? – pediu Lilian, percebendo que Emmeline e Alice estavam em silêncio, prestando muita atenção no que elas diziam.

- Tá bom. Mas não pense que vai escapar. – disse Isabelle, alargando ainda mais o sorriso.

Mais tarde, em seu lugar preferido nos jardins, debaixo de um enorme carvalho à beira do lago, elas retomaram o assunto.

- E então, Lily? – disse Isabelle, depois que elas se acomodaram – Quero a minha explicação.

- Ahn... é complicado... – disse a ruiva, nervosa – nem eu sei direito... por onde começar...

- Pode ser pelo começo. – disse Isabelle, zombeteira.

- Ha, ha. Uma aula junto com o Sirius e já está assim, é? – alfinetou Lilian.

Isabelle olhou feio para ela.

- Tá bom, eu tava só brincando. – disse ela, rindo – É só que... bom, quando o Tiago me puxou, pra tinta não cair em cima de mim, a gente ficou super perto, e...

- E? – incentivou Isabelle.

- Bom, ele ficou me olhando, e... – ela hesitou – eu achei que ele ia tentar me beijar de novo, mas... ele se afastou.

Por um instante Isabelle pensou ter sentido uma pitada de frustração na voz dela.

- Ele sabia que você não ia gostar se ele fizesse isso. – explicou a morena – Tá se esforçando pra agradar você, Lil.

- E está conseguindo... – disse Lilian baixinho.

- Hã? – perguntou Isabelle, que não tinha certeza do que tinha ouvido.

- Eu... já não tenho tanta certeza de que não ia gostar...

Isabelle fitava a amiga, completamente surpresa.

- Isa, eu... não sei o que pensar! – disse Lilian, exasperada – Eu tava tão acostumada a detestar o Potter, e... ah, Merlin, eu tô tão confusa! – ela escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

- Você tá mudando de opinião em relação a ele, não tá? – perguntou Isabelle.

- É, eu... ele não é tudo aquilo que eu pensava. – admitiu a ruiva.

- E? – perguntou Isabelle.

- Eu estava errada. – disse Lilian, a contragosto – Satisfeita?

- Muito. – respondeu Isabelle, com um sorriso.

- Quando estamos juntos, só nós dois, ele é tão doce e atencioso... – disse a ruiva com o olhar perdido em algum ponto do lago.

- Então, já que chegamos a todas essas conclusões brilhantes, – Lilian fez uma careta devido ao leve tom de deboche da amiga – eu acho que você poderia dar uma chance pra ele, não? – perguntou Isabelle.

- Hã? Como assim? – a ruiva pareceu alarmada.

- Vai ter uma visita a Hogsmeade no próximo fim de semana, – explicou Isabelle – e ele, óbvio, vai te chamar de novo pra ir com ele. Aceita dessa vez, Lily.

- Eu... não sei se é uma boa idéia... – disse Lilian, em dúvida.

- Caramba, Lily! – disse Isabelle, um tanto impaciente – Você precisa ver o jeito que ele fala de você.

_"O jeito que ele fala de mim? Ele fala de mim?"_ – pensou Lilian. Mas não foi o que ela disse.

- Ele pode estar fingindo, pode estar mentindo. Você sabe que os Marotos são bons nisso. – argumentou a ruiva.

- Não, ele não tava mentindo. – disse Isabelle, muito convicta – Aquele brilho nos olhos dele não era mentira, nem aquela... aquele... ah, sei lá, aquilo que a voz dele deixou transparecer.

Lilian a fitou, com ar pensativo. Parecia estar processando as últimas informações. A sorte estava lançada.

- Você acha mesmo, Isa? – perguntou Lilian, fitando a amiga com expressão perdida.

"_Vitória!"_ – pensou Isabelle.

- Vai, Lil! – incentivou a morena – Depois de tudo o que você me falou, tudo o que a gente já conversou sobre isso, eu acho sim. Ele merece pelo menos uma chance.

* * *

**N/A: Aí, meninas, presente de feriadão. Mais um capítulo. **

**Tô correndinho, então, espero que curtam. **

**Beijos, e até semana que vem!!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coragem para pedir e para aceitar**

O dia estava lindo, porém um pouco frio. O céu estava limpo, quase sem nuvens, e o sol que brilhava fracamente, apesar de não ser o suficiente para aquecer quem estava nos jardins, instigava a todos a ficarem do lado de fora do castelo. Os Marotos, no entanto, estavam dentro do castelo, conversando no salão comunal da Grifinória.

- No próximo fim de semana, sábado, pra ser mais exato, tem uma visita a Hogsmeade. – disse Remo aos amigos.

- É, vai ser uma boa. – disse Sirius – Tenho que comprar umas coisas na Zonko's. E aproveitar pra... "conversar" com a Thompson mais de perto.

- Thompson? – perguntou Remo – Aquela lufa?

- Ela mesma. – disse Sirius – Aliás, Aluado, tem uma amiga dela afim de umas... aulas com você.

- Aulas do quê?

- Segundo ela, do que você quiser.

- O passeio vai ser bem no dia do seu aniversário, hein, Aluado? – comentou Pedro.

- É, eu nem tinha me dado conta disso. – respondeu Remo, sem expressão – Que cara é essa, Pontas? – perguntou ele, vendo o ar pensativo do amigo – Ah, já sei, tá pensando em chamar a Lily outra vez.

- É, Aluado, eu tava pensando nisso, sim. – concordou Tiago.

- E lá vem outro fora! – disse Pedro, rindo. Tiago não pareceu ter ouvido o comentário.

- Cara, você não cansa, não? – perguntou Sirius, fazendo com que Tiago o fitasse, ainda com a mesma expressão pensativa – Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes eu já ouvi _"Não, Potter. Eu não quero sair com você." _ou _"Você não tem nada melhor pra fazer, ao invés de me perseguir, Potter?"_ – disse ele, imitando a voz de Lilian.

Tiago pegou uma almofada e jogou contra o amigo, acertando-o bem no rosto.

- As coisas estão diferentes agora. – disse Tiago, ao que Sirius fez uma cara cética – Você não entende, Almofadinhas. Eu não vou desistir, eu não posso desistir. Eu quero aquela garota e vou ter, pode apostar.

- Deixa ela te ouvir falando isso, Tiago. – disse Isabelle, que ouvira apenas a última parte do que Tiago dissera, descendo as escadas do dormitório feminino.

- Ela tá lá em cima? – perguntou Tiago, apreensivo, espichando o pescoço para olhar para a escada.

Isabelle negou com a cabeça.

- Pensando no passeio da semana que vem? – perguntou ela, indo sentar-se ao lado de Remo.

- Como sabe do passeio? – perguntou Lupin.

- A Lily também é monitora, lembra? – respondeu a garota com um sorriso, retribuído pelo amigo.

- O Pontas vai convidar a Evans. – disse Sirius – De novo.

- É mesmo? Interessante... – disse Isabelle, com uma expressão marota.

- Interessante por quê, Isa? – perguntou Remo.

- Nada não, Remo. – respondeu ela, ainda com a mesma expressão no rosto – E Tiago? Convida ela sim. – os quatro a olharam com caras de puro espanto – Bom, meninos, eu vou indo. O dia tá lindo e eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar enfiada aqui no salão comunal. – disse ela, sorrindo e indo em direção ao retrato.

- Alguém entendeu alguma coisa? – perguntou Sirius, depois que ela deixou o salão comunal.

Mais tarde, na hora do jantar, enquanto Sirius flertava com uma garota da Lufa-Lufa, Pedro comia desenfreadamente e Isabelle e Remo falavam sobre a última aula de Transfiguração, Tiago se aproximou de Lilian, hesitante.

- Lilian? – chamou ele – Eu... eu posso falar com você?

- Aham. – respondeu ela, sem tirar os olhos do prato – Fala.

- Eu... bom, eu só... queria saber se... – Lilian ergueu os olhos e fitou Tiago; ele estava vermelho. Muito vermelho. Nunca, em seis anos de convivência, às turras, mas ainda assim convivência, ela havia visto Tiago Potter corar – você quer ir a Hogsmeade comigo no fim de semana. – disse ele, nervoso.

- Ah, eu... – começou ela, corando também – Tudo bem. – disse baixinho.

- Sério? – perguntou Tiago, incrédulo.

- Ahn... sim. – respondeu ela, timidamente – A gente se encontra no salão comunal, ok? Às nove?

- Claro! Como você quiser. – respondeu ele, com um enorme sorriso.

- Bom, eu... já acabei. Vou pra torre, boa noite. – disse ela, levantando-se da mesa.

- Boa noite! – ele respondeu, ainda um tanto atônito, e depois que Lilian saiu do Grande Salão, voltou-se para Isabelle – Eu não sei o que você fez, ou como conseguiu, mas... obrigado! – disse, todo sorridente.

Apenas pela expressão dele quando a olhou, a garota já sabia o que havia acontecido.

- Eu não fiz nada, Tiago. – disse ela, encolhendo os ombros – Ela só precisava conhecer você melhor. E sua mudança de comportamento ajudou bastante.

Sirius olhava de um para o outro sem entender nada.

- Alguém pode me explicar o que tá acontecendo? – perguntou ele – Por que o Pontas tá com essa cara de besta?

- A Lily aceitou o convite dele. – respondeu Isabelle simplesmente.

- O quê? – perguntou Sirius, embasbacado – Lilian-monitora-certinha-e-estressada-Evans aceitou um convite do Pontas pra sair? Fujam para as montanhas, é o fim dos tempos! – disse ele, arrancando risadas de Remo e Pedro.

- Pára com isso, Black! – repreendeu Isabelle, meio rindo – Olha só a cara dele, chega a estar rindo sozinho. – realmente, Tiago estava com uma impagável cara de bobo.

- Você sabia! – acusou Sirius – Sabia que ela ia aceitar, por isso disse aquilo pra ele, mais cedo.

Isabelle deu de ombros.

- Deixa eu ir. – disse ela, levantando-se – Preciso falar com a minha amiga. Boa noite, meninos.

- Boa noite! – disseram os quatro Marotos, e quando ela deixou o Salão, Sirius virou-se para Remo.

- Olha aí, Aluado! Até o Pontas conseguiu convencer a ruiva a sair com ele. – disse ele, apontando Tiago – Quando é que você vai falar com a Charmant?

- Cala a boca, Almofadinhas! – disse Lupin, já muito vermelho.

- Esse passeio é a oportunidade perfeita, Aluado, – disse Tiago, saindo de seu estado de bobeira – já que a Lily vai estar comigo... – ele sorriu ao lembrar disto.

- Acho que também já vou dormir. – disse Remo, levantando-se – Até amanhã, caras.

- Boa noite, Aluado! – disse Sirius ao amigo que já se afastava – E vê se não sonha muito com ela! – concluiu, rindo.

Já na torre da Grifinória, mais precisamente no dormitório feminino, Isabelle conversava com Lilian.

- Então... resolveu seguir meu conselho? – perguntou a morena, depois de acomodar-se em sua cama.

- É, eu... – Lilian hesitou – vamos ver no que vai dar. – disse ela, fitando a janela.

- É. Vamos ver. – concordou Isabelle, com um leve sorriso. Lilian percebeu.

- Espera um pouco. – disse a ruiva – Você por acaso não tem alguma coisa a ver com isso, tem?

- Como assim, Lily? – perguntou Isabelle.

- Primeiro você veio com aquele papo sobre eu dar uma chance pro Tiago, caso ele mudasse, daí ele veio me pedir ajuda pra estudar e se mostrou diferente do que eu pensava. – explicou a outra.

Isabelle fitava a amiga, tentando não deixar transparecer seu nervosismo. Teria que mentir descaradamente. Só esperava conseguir convencer a ruiva.

- Depois você veio com a conversa de que eu devia aceitar um convite dele e pronto! – continuou Lilian – Lá veio Tiago Potter me chamar pra sair. Isa, você...

- Ah, vai, Lil! Ele sempre convida você, não tem nada a ver. – disse a morena, colocando o pijama – E quanto às aulas e à mudança, Tiago não é burro, deve ter se tocado que precisava fazer isso. – continuou ela, o que na verdade não era bem mentira – Mas, bem, eu converso muito com o Remo, e talvez tenha comentado alguma coisa sobre isso com ele, e ele pode ter contado pro Tiago.

- É... pode ser... – disse Lilian, não parecendo ainda muito convencida.

- Ah, vamos deixar isso pra lá, vai?! – disse Isabelle, tentando desviar a atenção da amiga – Você já aceitou o convite mesmo...

- Tá, vai. – concordou Lilian – Vamos dormir.

No dia do passeio, ficou tacitamente acertado que, como Lilian e Tiago iam juntos, Isabelle iria com os Marotos restantes.

- Presentão de aniversário, hein, Aluado? – provocou Tiago – Passar o dia todo com a Charmant.

- Cala a boca, Pontas! – disse Lupin, olhando rapidamente para a escada do dormitório feminino – E você, pára de rir, Rabicho!

Os quatro garotos apenas esperavam as duas terminarem de se arrumar para que pudessem sair para o passeio. Tiago passava a mão nos cabelos a cada dois minutos, – Sirius estava cronometrando – Remo estava concentrado na leitura de um enorme livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, e Pedro estava sentado ao lado de Sirius, apenas observando Tiago andar de um lado para o outro, enquanto comia sapos de chocolate – até o momento, sete, segundo a contagem de Sirius. Sim, na falta de algo mais útil para fazer, ele estava contando isso também.

- Nossa, como elas demoram! – reclamava Tiago que, impaciente, não conseguia parar quieto.

- Calma, Pontas! Vai abrir um buraco no chão desse jeito! – disse Sirius, rindo.

- Quanta demora! – resmungou o outro, dando mais uma olhada no relógio, e levando a mão novamente aos cabelos, já bastante arrepiados.

Alguns minutos depois, Alice, Isabelle e Lilian desceram as escadas do dormitório feminino, rindo baixinho e combinando alguma coisa.

- Você não pode beijar, Lice, você tem namorado. – disse Lilian, num sussurro.

- Ah, que sem graça! – exclamou Alice, e Lilian levou o indicador aos lábios.

- Shhh... Lice!

- Ué, sem graça por quê, Lice? – perguntou Isabelle – Ih, Lily, acho que ela tá querendo tirar uma casquinha do Remo...

- Pára, Isa! – falou Alice, corando e mudando de assunto rapidamente – Tiago não vai gostar de ver você beijando o Remo, Lily.

- Ah, cala a boca, Lice! – disse Lilian – Ele não tem que gostar nem desgostar. Quem eu beijo ou não, não é da conta dele. Eu aceitei um convite para ir a Hogsmeade, não um pedido de casamento.

- Remo vai ficar mais do que vermelho. – comentou Isabelle, para encerrar a discussão das amigas.

- Com certeza. – concordaram as outras duas ao mesmo tempo.

Logo ao pé da escada passaram por Pedro, que se dirigia ao dormitório masculino.

- Pedro, cadê o Remo? – perguntou Lilian.

- Tá ali, na poltrona. – respondeu o garoto, apontando por sobre o ombro.

- Valeu. Vem, meninas. – chamou Alice.

As três foram, pé por pé, até a poltrona indicada por Pedro, que ficava de costas para onde elas estavam. Chegaram até as costas da poltrona, Alice no meio, Lilian à direita e Isabelle à esquerda, todas com um dedo nos lábios, indicando silêncio. Sirius fitou as meninas intrigado, mas Remo nem percebeu, tão concentrado estava em sua leitura. Alice cobriu os olhos de Lupin com as mãos, fazendo-o deixar cair o livro com o susto.

- Ei, o que é isso? – perguntou ele, levando as mãos às que cobriam seus olhos.

- Feliz aniversário, Remo! – disseram as três meninas, ao que Alice descobriu os olhos de Lupin, e as outras duas o beijaram, uma em cada bochecha, caindo na risada ao ver a cor escarlate que o rosto dele estava tomando.

Tiago fez cara de quem engolira uma bomba de bosta e ela havia acabado de explodir em seu estômago; não gostara muito de ver a sua ruiva beijando o amigo. Sirius ria junto com as meninas do rosto extremamente vermelho de Lupin.

- Tá podendo, hein, Aluado? – disse Sirius, debochado – Duas de uma vez só.

- E aí, Remo, vai ter festa? – perguntou Alice, dando a volta na poltrona.

O garoto olhou para os Marotos, depois para Isabelle, voltou aos Marotos e então fitou a colega.

- Ahn... não, eu... não costumo comemorar meu aniversário com festas e coisas assim.

- Ah, que pena! – exclamou a garota.

- É...

Dentre os Marotos, Remo era o único que nunca fazia festa de aniversário, e nem permitia que os amigos o fizessem para ele. A data de seu aniversário não era para ele motivo de grande comemoração, pois nesta mesma data, doze anos atrás ele fora atacado pelo lobisomem Fenrir Greyback, tornando-se também um lobisomem.

- Bom, gente, vamos andando? – perguntou Remo aos demais.

- Meninos, viram a Line? – perguntou Alice.

- Eu vi. – respondeu Sirius – Ela tava no fim do corredor com o Smith – Isabelle fez uma careta – e a McKinnon.

- Valeu, Sirius. – falou Alice – A gente se vê meninas! – disse ela, se encaminhando para a saída da torre.

- Tchau, Lice! – disseram Lilian e Isabelle juntas.

- Bem, vamos? – perguntou Tiago, fitando Lilian nos olhos.

- Vamos sim. – disse ela, segurando a mão estendida dele – Demoramos muito? – perguntou, enquanto passavam pelo retrato.

- Um pouquinho. – admitiu Tiago – Mas valeu a pena, você tá linda. – disse ele, fazendo com que Lilian ficasse tão vermelha quanto Remo estivera antes.

Os dois saíram da torre, sendo seguidos pelos outros, que já no caminho até as carruagens se deixaram ficar para trás.

- Aonde vamos primeiro? – perguntou Lilian, enquanto Tiago a ajudava a subir na carruagem.

- Aonde você quiser. – respondeu o garoto.

- Bem... a gente podia primeiro dar uma volta pelo vilarejo, – sugeriu ela, depois que ele também se acomodou no interior da carruagem – e depois ir ao Três Vassouras beber alguma coisa com os outros, pra comemorar o aniversário do Remo. O que você acha?

- Perfeito. – respondeu Tiago, que mesmo se ela dissesse que desejava ir ao inferno, aceitaria ir junto na mesma hora.

Enquanto isso, em outra carruagem, os demais Marotos e Isabelle também decidiam aonde iriam primeiro.

- Vamos primeiro à Zonko's? – perguntou Sirius – Meu estoque de bombas de bosta precisa ser reabastecido.

- Por mim tudo bem. – disse Isabelle – Mas depois vamos à Dedosdemel. Tem um doce novo que eu tô doida pra provar.

- Apoiada! – gritou Pedro, pensando na quantidade de doces que iria comprar.

- Bem, já que todos estão de acordo... vamos nessa! – disse Remo, no instante em que a carruagem começou a andar.

No Três Vassouras, mais tarde, os seis amigos se reuniram, para comemorar o aniversário de Remo. Após duas rodadas de cerveja amanteigada, cumprimentos, conversa e muitas risadas, eles voltaram a se separar. Lupin e Isabelle foram à Escribas, em busca de penas e pergaminhos; Sirius e Pedro disseram que voltariam à Zonko's, e Lilian e Tiago resolveram ficar mais um pouco no Três Vassouras, conversando. Quando o casal decidiu finalmente ir embora, Tiago foi acertar a conta, e não deixou Lilian sequer tocar na bolsa.

- Não. – disse ele, segurando a mão dela – Eu convidei você.

- Mas Tiago, não precisa pagar tudo! – disse a ruiva, constrangida.

- Eu quero fazer isso, Lilian. – disse o garoto, entregando o dinheiro a Madame Rosmerta, a dona do pub.

- Mas... – Lilian tentou argumentar.

- Por favor, Lilian, não vamos discutir sobre isso. – disse Tiago, começando a andar em direção à saída – Eu quero que esse dia seja perfeito. – falou ele, abrindo a porta para que ela passasse.

- Ele está sendo, Tiago. – disse ela, fitando-o.

Tiago olhou-a nos olhos, parecendo ao mesmo tempo surpreso, incrédulo e infinitamente feliz. Lilian corou. Ele começou a se aproximar, e a ruiva sentiu sua respiração falhar um pouco quando ele afastou uma mecha de cabelo de seu rosto, sem desviar o olhar do dela. Os dois trocaram um beijo um tanto tímido, porém doce e carinhoso.

"_O que está fazendo, seu idiota?"_ – pensou Tiago – _"Está estragando tudo!"_

"_Eu estou beijando Tiago Potter!" _– pensava Lilian –_ "E estou gostando! Merlin, o que está acontecendo?"_

Com medo de aprofundar o beijo e ser repelido, Tiago se afastou de Lilian, sem olhá-la nos olhos.

- Ahn... vamos... vamos procurar os outros? – perguntou ele – _"Ela não recuou..."_

- Hã? Ah, é, vamos. – disse Lilian confusa, aceitando a mão que ele estendia – _"Por que ele parou?"_

Não precisaram ir muito longe, pois logo que se afastaram do Três Vassouras encontraram Sirius e Pedro que haviam, propositalmente, se "perdido" de Remo e Isabelle. Sirius fora ter sua "conversa" com a garota da Lufa-Lufa, as marcas vermelhas em seu pescoço o denunciavam, e Pedro, que o ficara esperando na Dedosdemel, trazia duas sacolas abarrotadas de doces.

- Ele vai ter que falar com ela. – disse Sirius aos amigos – Nem que seja na marra.

Enquanto isso, o casal de amigos saía da Zonko's, onde haviam ido procurar os outros dois companheiros.

- Mas onde é que eles se enfiaram? – perguntou Isabelle – Não estão aqui, nem na Dedosdemel, nem na Dervixes. E com certeza não estão na Escribas.

- É, eu não sei. – disse Remo, embora tivesse uma idéia do motivo do desaparecimento dos amigos – Mas é melhor irmos. Encontramos eles na escola. – concluiu sensatamente.

- É, vamos sim. – disse Isabelle, esfregando as mãos – Tá ficando frio.

De fato, eles só foram encontrar os amigos quando chegaram ao salão comunal da Grifinória. Sirius e Pedro observaram com espanto a chegada de Remo e Isabelle, ambos corados, ofegantes e rindo muito.

- Não falei pra você que ganhava? – perguntou ela, ao entrarem.

- Tá bem, Isa, eu admito. Você é mais rápida do que eu. – disse Remo, abrindo o casaco.

- E? – perguntou a garota, cruzando os braços.

- E eu te devo um sapo de chocolate.

- Isso mesmo. – disse ela, satisfeita, tirando também o seu casaco – Ei, aí estão vocês! Onde se meteram? – perguntou, ao ver os garotos no sofá – Procuramos vocês por todo o vilarejo!

- Ora, estávamos procurando vocês também. – mentiu Sirius – Como não encontramos, pensamos que já tinham voltado para o castelo.

Lupin fitava o amigo com cara de quem não estava acreditando muito naquela história.

- E cadê a Lily e o Tiago? – perguntou ele.

- Já subiram. – disse Pedro.

- Bom, eu vou subir também. – disse Isabelle, dirigindo-se à escada do dormitório feminino – Mas eu vou cobrar meu sapo de chocolate, viu, Remo? – disse ela, de dedo em riste e sorrindo.

Isabelle subiu para o dormitório para falar com Lilian, enquanto, no salão comunal, Remo dava uma bronca nos amigos.

- Vou matar vocês! Por que fizeram aquilo? – perguntou ele, zangado.

- Pra ver se você toma logo coragem e fala com a Charmant. – respondeu Sirius – E aí? Rolou alguma coisa?

- Claro que não! – respondeu Lupin, indignado – A Isa é minha AMIGA.

- Remo, você é mesmo muito lerdo! – disse Sirius, fazendo Pedro cair na risada.

- Ah, cala a boca, Almofadinhas! – respondeu Lupin, jogando uma almofada contra o amigo.

No dormitório feminino, Isabelle encontrou uma Lilian pensativa, fitando a janela com os dedos sobre os lábios.

- Ai, cansei! – disse a morena, jogando-se na cama – Lily, que cara é essa?

- O Potter. – respondeu Lilian, sem alterar a expressão do rosto.

"_Ih... chamou de Potter... aí vem."_ – pensou Isabelle.

- O que foi que ele fez dessa vez? – perguntou ela.

- Ele... me beijou. – respondeu a ruiva, virando-se para encarar a amiga – E eu... Isa, eu gostei! – disse ela, jogando-se nos pés da cama da amiga – O que está acontecendo comigo?

- Quer mesmo que eu responda? – perguntou Isabelle, com um meio sorriso.

Lilian a encarou sem nada dizer seu rosto indeciso entre a curiosidade, a dúvida e o medo; Isabelle considerou essa atitude como um sim.

- Você tá apaixonada, Lily. – disse ela, calmamente – Tá apaixonada pelo Tiago.

- Eu... não! – exclamou Lilian, levantando-se novamente – Isso é absurdo, eu não posso estar... apaixonada. Não por ele.

- Negue o quanto quiser, Lily, eu sei que não é verdade. – disse Isabelle. Lilian não respondeu – Vai, me conta o que aconteceu.

- Nós estávamos saindo do Três Vassouras – explicou a ruiva – daí ele se aproximou, e... e me beijou tão... delicadamente. Então de repente, no meio do beijo, ele... se afastou... e não disse nada. Eu fiquei tão confusa...

- E você ainda diz que eu tô errada. – disse a morena, sorrindo.

- Ai, Isa... você... você acha mesmo que... – ela não teve coragem de concluir o pensamento.

- Não, eu não acho, – disse Isabelle, e Lilian voltou a encará-la – eu tenho certeza. Você tá apaixonada, Lil, apaixonada por um Maroto.

E com essas palavras ela saiu do dormitório para voltar ao salão comunal, deixando para trás uma Lilian ainda perplexa e perdida em pensamentos.

- Oi, meninos! – disse ela, sorrindo, ao descer o último degrau da escada – Voltei.

- Charmant? Cadê a Lily? – perguntou Tiago, que também havia voltado para o salão comunal.

- Tá lá em cima. – disse Isabelle – Acho que não sai de lá hoje.

- Deu quase tudo certo. Mas acho que no final eu estraguei tudo. – disse Tiago, desanimado.

- Eu não acho isso. – retrucou Isabelle.

- Como assim? – perguntou o garoto, endireitando-se na poltrona.

- Deixa pra lá, Tiago. Só... dá um tempinho pra ela, tá? – pediu a morena.

Eles ficaram conversando um pouco sobre o dia em Hogsmeade. Remo era o mais calado. Ele pensava no que os amigos haviam dito.

_"Será que eu falo com ela? Não, claro que não, seu idiota! Ela não iria querer ficar com alguém como você. E no fim, você vai acabar perdendo até mesmo a amizade dela. É melhor ficar na sua."_

Ouviu Isabelle rir de um comentário de Pedro, aquela risada que o fascinava. Então ouviu alguém chamando seu nome.

- Remo? – chamava Isabelle – Reeemoooo!! Terra chamando...

- Hã? Oi, desculpa, Isa. O que você tava falando, mesmo? – perguntou ele, embaraçado.

- Nada importante. – disse ela, sorrindo – Pensando nela de novo?

Lupin corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Nela quem? – perguntou Tiago, interessado.

- Sei lá. – respondeu Isabelle, dando de ombros – Eu é que digo que quando ele fica assim é porque tá pensando na garota misteriosa.

- Hmm... – fez Sirius com um sorriso maroto no rosto – Bom, eu vou... até a cozinha. Vamos, Pontas?

- Não acredito que você ainda tá com fome, tá parecendo... – começou Tiago, mas se interrompeu ao perceber as reais intenções do amigo – mas até que um suco de abóbora caía bem. Vamos lá, Rabicho?

- Só se for agora! – disse Pettigrew, já levantando-se.

Pedro não havia percebido o real motivo da saída dos amigos, mas para ela, uma visita à cozinha era sempre bem vinda.

- Você vai também, Remo? – perguntou Isabelle.

- Não, eu... vou ficar. – respondeu Lupin, fuzilando Sirius com o olhar.

- Bom, tchau pra vocês, então. – disse Sirius, fitando Lupin com um leve sorriso, e depois saindo da torre, acompanhado pelos dois outros amigos.

- E então, Isa? – perguntou Remo, depois que eles saíram – Foi muito ruim andar com a gente hoje?

- Claro que não, Remo. – respondeu a garota – Você sabe que eu adoro você, e também gosto dos meninos. Foi só... estranho.

Lupin assentiu.

- E o Pontas e a Lily, hein? – comentou ele.

- Aqueles dois se adoram. E olha que eu não acreditava que alguém fosse capaz de domar um Maroto. – disse a garota, sorrindo levemente – A Lily só tem que deixar de ser tão teimosa...

- No dia em que a Lily admitir que gosta do Pontas, Merlin vem à Terra. – disse Lupin, zombeteiro.

- Ai, Remo, que maldade! – disse Isabelle, rindo também, e encantando o garoto – Remo? Tudo bem?

Mais uma vez, Remo se desligara do mundo ouvindo o som da risada dela.

- Hã? Ah... desculpa, Isa. – disse ele, agradecendo a luz fraca que a impedia de ver o quão vermelho ele ficara – Eu tô pregado, acho que vou subir.

- É, eu também. Acho que a Lily já deve ter digerido o que eu falei pra ela. Boa noite, Remo. – disse ela, levantando-se, e, depois de dar um beijo no rosto de Lupin, indo em direção à escada do dormitório.

- Boa noite. – respondeu ele, furtivamente acariciando o local onde a garota o havia beijado.

* * *

**N/A: olha só, como eu sou legal. Antes de viajar,decidi dar uma passadinha rápida pra deixar pro find mais um capítulo. Selma, thanks pela rewiew, amei. E Thathy, seja bem vinda. Fico feliz que tenhas gostado da fic.  
**

**Agora, deixem-me ir. Bom find, meninas, beijokas!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mais longe, mais perto **

Na manhã seguinte, aproveitando que as meninas ainda não haviam descido para tomar café, o que era bastante anormal mesmo para um domingo, os meninos discutiam os acontecimentos da véspera.

- Não acredito, Aluado! Assim você me decepciona, cara! – dizia Sirius, inconformado.

- É, Aluado! Duas chances no mesmo dia e você desperdiça! – concordou Tiago.

- Calem a boca, vocês dois! Elas estão vindo aí! – sibilou Lupin, ao ver Isabelle e Lilian entrando no Grande Salão. Tiago, nervoso, mexeu nos cabelos, deixando-os mais bagunçados do que já estavam.

- Bom dia, meninos. – disse Isabelle.

- Bom dia, meninos. – disse Lilian, olhando para os próprios pés.

A ruiva havia relutado ao máximo em deixar o dormitório naquela manhã. Não desejava encarar Tiago tão cedo.

- Bom dia. – responderam Sirius, Remo e Pedro ao mesmo tempo.

- Bom dia, Charmant. – disse Tiago – Bom dia, Lily.

- Evans, Potter. – respondeu a ruiva, sem erguer os olhos.

- Achei que já tínhamos superado essa fase... – disse Tiago. Lilian manteve o olhar fixo no prato à sua frente e não respondeu.

- Ih, vai começar tudo de novo... – disse Sirius, baixinho.

- Tava durando. – concordou Pedro.

- Bom dia, meninas! – cumprimentou Alice, sorridente, aproximando-se do grupo – Chegaram bem a tempo de pegar o correio. – disse ela, apontando as corujas que começavam a entrar no Salão.

- Eu não estou esperando... – começou Isabelle, mas foi interrompida pela queda de um envelope à sua frente.

Assim como ela, Lilian, Tiago, Pedro, Remo e Alice receberam correspondências, que foram imediatamente abertas. Isabelle, porém, apenas deixou sua carta ao lado do prato, intocada.

- Merlin! Vocês viram isso? – perguntou Alice, que desenrolara seu jornal, e agora lia a primeira página.

- O que houve, Lice? – perguntou Lilian.

- Houveram novos ataques de bruxos das trevas seguidores do tal Voldemort. – respondeu a outra, muito séria, correndo os olhos pela página.

- E aí? – perguntou Tiago, que não fora rápido o bastante para pegar seu jornal, agora nas mãos de Sirius.

- Casas destruídas, gente ferida, mas felizmente nenhum morto dessa vez. – respondeu Alice.

- Graças a Merlin. – disse Lilian, com alívio.

- Não vai abrir a sua carta, Charmant? – perguntou Sirius, ao ver o envelope, ainda fechado, perto da mão da garota.

- Não agora. Eu leio depois. – respondeu Isabelle, fitando o lacre de cera negra no envelope sobre a mesa. Ela era capaz de sentir um par de olhos verde-esmeralda cravados nela.

- E aí, gente? – perguntou Tiago, após ler sua carta e passá-la para Sirius – Já sabem o que vão fazer nos feriados?

- Eu vou pra casa. – responderam Remo, Pedro, Lilian e Alice, ao mesmo tempo.

- Nossa! E você, Isa? – perguntou Remo.

- Ainda não sei ao certo. – respondeu Isabelle, inexpressiva – Bom, gente, se não se importam, eu vou indo nessa. – disse ela, apanhando a carta sobre a mesa – Boa aula, Lil.

Ela levantou-se e começou a andar em direção à saída do Grande Salão, sob os olhares curiosos dos Marotos e de Alice.

- O que tem naquela carta? – perguntou Tiago para Lilian – Ela ficou esquisita...

- É do pai dela. – explicou a ruiva, esquecendo por um instante a birra com o garoto – E eu tenho certeza que não há nada de agradável escrito nela. – concluiu ela, observando a amiga se afastar.

Lilian foi para a aula de História da Magia – entre os seis, era a única que havia continuado com a matéria – enquanto os Marotos foram para os jardins, jogar conversa fora. Isabelle também estava nos jardins, sentada à beira do lago, com a carta ainda fechada na mão. Após algum tempo observando a lula gigante nadar pelo lago gelado, ela finalmente rompeu o lacre e abriu o envelope.

"_Se dependesse apenas da minha vontade, não voltaria a ter qualquer tipo de contato com você. Porém, há algumas coisas que devem ser resolvidas, antes que eu possa simplesmente esquecer que você existiu um dia. Você agora é maior de idade, portanto não tenho mais qualquer responsabilidade por você. __Eu a tolerei em minha casa até hoje apenas porque não tinha escolha. Fiz o Voto Perpétuo com sua mãe, no qual jurei abrigá-la até que atingisse a maioridade. Pois bem, cumpri meu voto, e agora estou livre de qualquer compromisso. Você também já é responsável pela herança que sua mãe lhe deixou. Tudo o que é seu, os valores, os documentos, tudo, está em seu cofre no Gringotes. A chave já está com você. Caso tenha alguma dúvida, pode procurar o Dr. Sawyer. Você o conhece, ele é meu advogado, mas se colocou à sua disposição, caso precise de alguma orientação. Quero que saiba que não a considero minha filha. Tudo o que era seu já foi remetido à casa de Londres, onde imagino que irá viver, assim, não vejo nenhuma razão para que volte à minha casa. Espero sinceramente não voltar a vê-la. Não me procure, pois certamente eu também não a procurarei._

Phillip Charmant"

Apesar de já esperar por uma atitude como esta, vinda do pai, Isabelle ficou bastante abalada com a carta. Sirius a viu atravessar os jardins, andando rápido, e entrar no castelo. Lembrando do comentário feito por Lilian à mesa do café, deixou os amigos conversando e foi atrás da garota. Porém, ao entrar no castelo, não a viu em parte alguma.

- Ei, Vance! – chamou ele, ao ver Emmeline um pouco mais adiante, conversando com Marlene.

- Hã? Ah, oi, Sirius. – cumprimentou a garota.

- Viu a Charmant passar por aqui?

- Oi, né, Sirius?! – disse Marlene.

- Oi, McKinnon. – cumprimentou ele, distraidamente – Então, Vance, viu ela ou não?

- Não sabia que ela fazia seu tipo, Sirius... – comentou Marlene, azeda.

- Pára, Lene! – repreendeu Emmeline – Vi sim, Sirius. Acho que ela tava indo na direção da torre da Astronomia. Parecia meio triste... – comentou ela.

- Tá. Valeu. – disse ele, já dando as costas às duas meninas. Sirius procurou o caminho mais curto até a torre da Astronomia, e, de fato, lá chegando, encontrou Isabelle, olhando para os jardins e cantando em voz baixa. Hesitou em chamá-la, e por alguns momentos se permitiu apenas ouvi-la cantar.

"_They can say  
Anything they want to say  
Try to bring me down  
But I will not allow  
Anyone to succeed  
Hanging clouds over me  
And they can try  
Hard to make me feel that I  
Don't matter at all  
But I refuse to falter in what I believe  
Or lose faith in my dreams"_

- Charmant? – chamou ele, por fim.

Ela virou-se rapidamente, surpresa com a presença do rapaz.

- O que faz aqui, Black? – perguntou.

- Vi você vindo pra cá. – respondeu ele – Tá tudo bem?

- Tá. – ela respondeu, de forma pouco convincente, voltando-se novamente para olhar os jardins.

- A Lily disse que a carta era do seu pai. – disse ele, se aproximando – Más notícias?

- Não exatamente. – respondeu ela, inexpressiva – Pode ler, eu não me importo.

Sirius pegou, hesitante, a folha de pergaminho que ela lhe oferecia e começou a ler, a indignação crescendo a cada frase. Ao acabar, devolveu a carta à garota, enojado.

- Pelo menos ele me poupou o trabalho de ter de ir buscar minhas coisas. – disse Isabelle, irônica. Porém, pelo tom de voz dela, Sirius percebeu que ela não estava tão bem quanto queria aparentar.

- Eu conheço essa história. – disse ele, debruçando-se também na balaustrada, ao lado da garota – A superioridade do sangue.

- Sim, mas não é apenas isso. – retrucou Isabelle – Ele me odeia. Sou sua fonte oficial e permanente de desgosto. – disse ela, com um sorriso triste.

- Como assim? – perguntou Sirius.

- Primeiro, cometi a enorme afronta de nascer mulher. – disse ela – Ele esperava um homem, para dar continuidade ao nome da família. E depois de mim, mamãe jamais conseguiu engravidar novamente, para dar o filho varão que ele tanto desejava.

Sirius observava Isabelle atentamente, enquanto ela falava, sempre olhando ao longe.

- Então eu cresci, apenas para dar-lhe mais desgosto. Entrei para Hogwarts, e me tornei uma grifinória, e para piorar, arranjei como melhor amiga uma nascida trouxa, ou como ele prefere chamar, uma sangue-ruim. E, pra finalizar, rejeitei o noivo que ele escolheu, numa tentativa de me domar. Foi a gota d'água.

- Quem era o cara? – perguntou Sirius.

- Lestrange.

- Rabastan? – espantou-se ele – O cunhado da Bella?

Isabelle assentiu.

- Papai achava que um homem mais velho fosse capaz de me controlar. – disse ela – Rabastan nem teve chance de tentar.

- Eu... não sabia de nada disso... – disse Sirius.

- Você não sabe muita coisa sobre mim. – disse ela, ainda sem olhar para ele.

- É, eu não sei. – disse ele, em voz baixa. Isabelle percebeu que fora ríspida demais.

- Mas você entende como me sinto, afinal, teve mais ou menos os mesmos problemas com sua família, e saiu de casa pelos mesmos motivos. – disse Isabelle, tentando consertar – E os Potter o acolheram em sua casa.

- É. Tia Dorea foi demais. – disse Sirius.

- Tiago disse que você é como um filho pra ela.

- Eu sei. E ela é como uma mãe pra mim também. A mãe que eu queria que a minha tivesse sido. – disse ele, abaixando novamente o tom de voz – Graças a ela, e ao Pontas também, eu não fiquei sozinho.

Isabelle suspirou. Sozinha... era exatamente como se sentia desde a morte da mãe. Seu único consolo era ter Lilian sempre por perto. Sirius percebeu que seu comentário perturbara ainda mais a garota.

- E você também não vai ficar. – disse ele – Tem a Evans, e nós Marotos também. Você não tá sozinha, Isabelle.

Pela primeira vez desde que Sirius chegara, Isabelle o encarou; não lembrava de já tê-lo ouvido chamá-la pelo primeiro nome antes. Ela sorriu fracamente.

- Valeu, Sirius. Mesmo. – foi a vez dele se surpreender pelo uso de seu primeiro nome.

Um silêncio constrangedor se abateu sobre eles. Os dois ficaram um longo tempo apenas observando o movimento nos jardins.

- Sabe o que eu costumo fazer quando estou muito chateado? – perguntou Sirius, de repente.

- Não. – disse Isabelle – O quê?

- Gritar. – respondeu ele – Gritar bem alto, como se a minha vida dependesse disso.

- Não posso gritar do alto da torre da Astronomia. – disse ela.

- Pode sim. Vem cá. – disse ele, sacando a varinha. Isabelle hesitou – Não se preocupa, eu não vou azarar você. – ele apontou a varinha para a garota – Silêncio.

Depois, Sirius apontou a varinha para si mesmo, lançando o mesmo feitiço. Os dois se entreolharam e acenaram com a cabeça; então gritaram, embora nenhum som saísse de seus lábios, gritaram até cansar, até que suas gargantas estivessem muito doloridas para continuar. Algumas lágrimas teimosas encheram os olhos de Isabelle, que escondeu o rosto e limpou-as rapidamente.

- Então, como se sente? – perguntou Sirius, após remover o feitiço de si mesmo e de Isabelle.

- Melhor. – admitiu ela – Isso funciona mesmo.

- Eu sei. – concordou ele – Bom, a Lily já deve estar saindo da aula. Vamos descer?

- Aham. – disse ela – Vamos sim.

E os dois voltaram juntos para os jardins, onde ficaram junto com os outros Marotos, conversando enquanto esperavam Lilian sair da aula.

Os dias foram passando, e os feriados de fim de ano se aproximavam. O assunto principal entre os alunos na escola inteira era o que fariam durante a semana de folga, e todos estavam bastante animados. Lilian voltara à sua rispidez habitual com Tiago, e as aulas particulares de Poções haviam sido canceladas. Novamente os gritos de _"É Evans, Potter!"_ podiam ser ouvidos, a cada vez que Tiago tentava se aproximar da ruiva. Após aquele beijo, no passeio em Hogsmeade, os sentimentos de Lilian estavam uma enorme confusão, e isto não estava agradando-a nem um pouco.

- Ei, Lilian! – chamou Tiago – Eu posso falar com você?

- Evans, Potter. Pra você é Evans. E não, eu não posso falar com você agora. – disse ela, sem olhá-lo.

- Mas... – começou ele, mas ela já havia dado-lhe as costas, voltando a falar com Isabelle.

- Tem certeza que não quer ir lá pra casa, Isa? – perguntou Lilian – Meus pais não iriam se importar, você sabe.

- Sei disso, Lil, mas eu tenho certeza, sim. – respondeu Isabelle – Além disso, a Petúnia ia surtar se, ao invés de uma, fossem duas aberrações pra casa dela.

- Isa! – exclamou Lilian, pondo as mãos na cintura.

- Tá, eu tava só brincando. – disse a morena, erguendo as mãos em sinal de rendição – Mas falando sério agora, eu tenho mesmo que ir dar uma olhada na casa, ver como está tudo e... ah, não faz essa cara, Lily! – disse ela, ao ver a expressão preocupada da amiga – Eu vou ficar legal.

- Mas você vai passar o Natal sozinha... – argumentou a ruiva.

- Como se eu já não estivesse acostumada com isso. Não precisa se preocupar, ok?

Mas Lilian não conseguiu fazer o que Isabelle dissera. Preocupava-se em deixar a amiga ir sozinha para um lugar que lhe trazia tantas lembranças tristes. Foi pensando nisto que ela foi procurar Sirius. Encontrou-o aos amassos com uma garota que reconheceu como sendo da Sonserina.

- Ei, Sirius!

- Hã? – ele virou-se ao ouvir seu nome – Ah, oi, Lily.

- Eu... posso falar com você um instante? – perguntou a ruiva. A sonserina encarou-a, irritada.

- Claro. Só um minuto, Julie. – disse Sirius, afastando-se junto com Lilian – O que foi, Lily?

- Ahn... a sua coruja é bem rápida, não é? – perguntou a garota.

- É sim. Acho que a única coruja mais rápida do que a Dina é a Amy, a coruja da Charmant. – disse Sirius.

- Não, a da Isa não serve... ela não pode ficar sabendo... – comentou Lilian, distraída.

- Sabendo do quê? – perguntou ele, interessado.

- Nada, nada. – desconversou Lilian – Você... me empresta a Dina, então?

- Claro. Mas você vai ter que me contar o que tá aprontando.

- Sirius, eu... – começou Lilian.

- Ou conta ou nada feito. – disse ele, cruzando os braços.

- Ok, você venceu. – disse a ruiva, resignada – Vem comigo até o corujal e eu te explico tudo.

- Tá. Deixa eu só falar com a Julie, rapidinho.

Sirius dispensou a sonserina, prometendo compensá-la mais tarde e acompanhou Lilian para fora do castelo. Os dois foram andando até o corujal, e enquanto isso, Lilian explicou ao amigo o que pretendia fazer.

- E é isso. Eu simplesmente não podia deixar ela ir sozinha. Então decidi que vou junto.

- É, você tá certa. – disse Sirius, pensativo – Vai... vai mandando a sua carta aí, eu lembrei que tenho uma coisa meio urgente pra fazer. – disse ele, apontando para o castelo. Lilian estranhou a atitude do amigo.

- Tá. – disse ela, de cenho franzido – A gente se vê mais tarde.

- Até depois.

Sirius voltou correndo para o castelo, e foi imediatamente contar a novidade aos Marotos.

- A Lily vai mesmo fazer isso? – perguntou Tiago – Tem certeza, Almofadinhas?

- Bom, foi o que ela me disse. – respondeu Sirius, dando de ombros.

- E ela tá pensando em nos deixar de fora dessa?

- Como assim, Pontas? – perguntou Pedro.

- A gente vai junto com elas. Dããããã!!

- Nós quem, cara-pálida? – perguntou Remo.

- Nós quatro, é claro. – Tiago explicou o óbvio – Você vai poder ver a Charmant no habitat natural, Aluado.

- Ei, Pontas, me exclui dessa. Minha mãe faz questão de ter a família reunida nos feriados de fim de ano. – disse Pedro, amuado.

- Bom, mas nós três vamos. – disse Tiago, decidido – Vou mandar uma carta pra mamãe, Almofadinhas, e uma pra sua mãe também, Aluado. – avisou ele – Uma semana fora de Hogwarts com a Lily...

Logo chegou o dia da partida, e novamente os Marotos invadiram a cabine das meninas logo após o início da viagem, e ficaram por lá a maior parte dela. No entanto, bem antes de chegarem em King's Cross, eles voltaram para sua cabine, e na hora do desembarque, as duas garotas estavam sozinhas.

- Eu nem vi os meninos saírem do trem. – comentou Lilian – Estranho... foram embora sem se despedir.

- É... estranho mesmo. – concordou Isabelle, olhando ao redor sem, no entanto, localizar os quatro garotos – Mas, Lil... cadê os seus pais? Eles nunca se atrasam.

- Eu sei. Eles não vêm. – respondeu a ruiva, calmamente.

- Como assim, não vêm? – perguntou Isabelle.

- Eu não vou pra casa, Isa. Eu vou com você.

- Mas, Lily... – começou Isabelle.

- Não tem mas, nem meio mas. Tá decidido, Isa. – disse Lilian, em tom de quem não aceita contestação – Eu não vou deixar você passar o Natal sozinha.

- Nem nós! – disse Sirius, surgindo de trás de Lilian e assustando as duas garotas.

- Hã? – fez a ruiva, confusa – Como assim?

- É claro que nós vamos junto. Ou você achou que a gente ia ficar fora dessa, ruivinha?

- É Evans, Potter. – disse Lilian, automaticamente.

- Vamos ter o melhor Natal de todos os tempos! – disse Sirius.

Isabelle percebeu uma leve expressão de pânico formar-se no rosto de Lilian.

- Calma aí, Marotos! – Remo chamou a atenção dos amigos – Vocês esqueceram de perguntar se a Isa deixa a gente ir pra casa dela.

- Eu... claro que deixo. – disse Isabelle, ainda surpresa – Mas, vocês não querem ir pra casa, ficar com a família de vocês?

- A gente faz isso todos os anos. – disse Tiago – Vai ser legal fazer uma coisa diferente.

- Nossa, Lil, meninos... valeu mesmo. – disse Isabelle, comovida – Vocês são demais, todos vocês.

- A gente sabe. – disse Sirius, fazendo pose.

- Bom, gente, vamos então? – perguntou Lilian, que já se conformara à idéia de passar uma semana na mesma casa que Tiago – Já tá escurecendo.

- Vamos sim. – concordou Isabelle – Acho que como vocês meninos não sabem onde fica, vamos ter que aparatar em conjunto.

Remo e Sirius se entreolharam e foram postar-se ao lado de Isabelle, que entendeu na hora.

- Bom, o Remo e o Black vão comigo. – disse ela – Lil, você leva o Tiago.

Lilian não encontrou voz para responder, e apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Sentiu o conhecido arrepio percorrer seu corpo quando Tiago segurou sua mão. Sirius e Remo seguraram-se em Isabelle.

- E lá vamos nós! – disse Sirius, animado, quando Isabelle acenou com a cabeça, indicando que estava pronta para partir.

E com leves estalidos, os cinco "desapareceram" da estação, para em seguida "aparecerem" diante de uma casa, situada em um bonito bairro, fora do centro de Londres. Por sorte, não havia nenhum trouxa na rua naquele momento.

- Bem, aqui estamos. – disse Isabelle, observando a fachada. Sentiu Lilian ao seu lado, segurando sua mão, como que para dizer _"Tudo bem, eu estou aqui"_. Esta atitude da amiga reconfortou-a.

- Tá frio! – disse Tiago – Vamos entrar?

**N/A: ****Oi!! Mais um capítulo pra vocês, meninas.**

**Selma, desculpa, não pude responder direito a tua última rewiew. O momento da rendição tá perto, espera só mais um pouquinho****. Tiago tá chegando lá.  
**

**Ah, antes que eu esqueça, aí vai a tradução da música que a Isa tava cantando.  
****O nome é "Can't take that away", Mariah Carey.**

_"Eles podem dizer o que quiserem  
Tentar me deixar triste  
Mas eu não permitirei  
Que ninguém consiga  
Colocar nuvens sobre mim  
E eles podem tentar muito me fazer sentir  
Que não significo nada  
Mas me recuso a duvidar  
No que acredito  
Ou perder a fé nos meus sonhos"_


	8. Chapter 8

**Em casa**

Isabelle aproximou-se da porta e parou diante dela. Colocou sua mão espalmada na superfície de madeira escura, e falou em voz alta e clara:

- Isabelle Marie Charmant.

Os jovens ouviram o barulho de trancas se movendo, e por fim um último estalido abafado. Isabelle então girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta. Eles entraram para um pequeno e escuro hall. Depois de fechar a porta novamente, a morena tateou a parede em busca do interruptor, e as luzes se acenderam.

- Bom, galera, bem vindos à minha casa. – disse ela. Ainda sentia a mão pequena e delicada de Lilian segurando a sua, e surpreendeu-se ao perceber que era Sirius, e não Remo como teria imaginado, quem segurava sua outra mão com força.

Um pouco mais confiante, ela disse para os amigos que deixassem os malões no hall, e os guiou até uma sala de estar. Os móveis estavam todos cobertos com panos brancos, e tudo estava bastante empoeirado.

- É... parece que temos muito trabalho pela frente. – comentou Lilian.

- Ainda dá tempo de desistir, gente. – disse Isabelle, encarando os amigos – Vocês não precisam...

- Ah, Charmant, nem começa! – interrompeu Sirius – Todo mundo tá aqui por que quer. Vai, mostra a casa pra gente.

A morena assentiu com a cabeça. Eles percorreram todo o andar térreo, as salas de estar e jantar, a vasta biblioteca, a cozinha e os demais cômodos do andar de baixo.

- E essa porta, Charmant? – perguntou Tiago, parando diante de uma porta dupla, no corredor que levava à escada. Lilian fitou a amiga, ansiosa.

- Ahn... essa porta não se abre. – disse Isabelle, hesitante. Viu Sirius erguer uma sobrancelha – Vamos subir?

No andar de cima, haviam os quartos, que foram visitados um a um.

- Bom, gente, excluindo o meu quarto, e o antigo quarto dos meus pais, tem exatamente um quarto para cada um. – disse Isabelle – Vocês podem escolher o quarto que quiserem.

- Sejamos cavalheiros. – disse Remo – A Lily escolhe primeiro.

- Obrigada, Remo. – disse a ruiva – Eu vou ficar no quarto de sempre, Isa, na frente do seu.

- Eu quero ficar no quarto ao lado do da Lily! – disse Tiago, prontamente. Sirius e Remo reviraram os olhos.

- Evans, Potter. – corrigiu Lilian.

- Ei, agora que vocês falaram é que eu percebi. – disse Sirius – Você não mostrou o seu quarto, Charmant.

- Não tem nada pra você ver lá, Black. – respondeu a morena, calmamente.

- O que você tá escondendo lá, hein? – perguntou ele, sorrindo – Acho que vou só... opa! O que é isso?

Uma espécie de barreira invisível impedia os garotos de se aproximar da porta do quarto.

- Lamento, mas você não vai conseguir entrar. – disse Isabelle, com um leve sorriso – Há um feitiço protegendo meu quarto de... curiosos, como você.

- E só você pode entrar? – perguntou Tiago, mas não precisou de uma resposta, pois dando apenas alguns passos, Lilian atravessou a barreira, como se ela não estivesse ali.

- Acho que eu entendi. – disse Remo – Funciona mais ou menos como a barreira do quarto de vocês lá em Hogwarts.

- É, só que com um pouco menos de escândalo. – disse Isabelle, lembrando dos gritos da escada do dormitório feminino, quando um garoto tentava subir sem autorização.

Depois que todos já haviam escolhido seus quartos, e levado seus malões para o andar de cima, os cinco foram até a cozinha.

- Só tem um probleminha... não temos comida! – disse Lilian, apontando os armários vazios.

- Tá tarde para comprarmos as coisas e ainda preparar o jantar. – disse Remo – Que tal pedirmos algumas pizzas?

- Ótima idéia. – disse Isabelle, e todos os demais concordaram – Mas vou ter que ir até o telefone da esquina. Os daqui não devem estar funcionando. Acho que umas quatro pizzas são o bastante para nós todos, não é? – perguntou ela.

- Acho que sim. – disse Lilian – Que sabores vai pedir? Pede uma quatro queijos? – pediu a ruiva.

- Duas! – disse Tiago.

- Ok. Duas quatro queijos. – concordou Isabelle – E as outras? Pode ser uma margherita e uma calabresa?

Todos concordaram. Remo então se levantou.

- Deixa que eu vou lá, Isa. – disse ele – Você é a única que sabe onde encontrar as coisas por aqui.

Enquanto Remo ia pedir a pizza, Lilian e Isabelle limparam pratos, copos e talheres, e arrumaram a mesa. Sirius e Tiago foram até a sala de estar e ligaram o rádio, que começou a tocar uma música animada.

_You are fine, you are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When you're close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks  
But I don't wanna be into you  
If you´re not looking for true love  
No, I don´t wanna start seeing you  
If I can't be your only one  
So tell me_

- Como você tá, Isa? – perguntou Lilian à amiga, quando estavam a sós na cozinha.

- Eu tô bem, Lil. – disse Isabelle, fitando Lilian carinhosamente – Foi ótimo vocês terem vindo. Mas... e você?

- Eu... não sei. – disse a ruiva, alisando a toalha da mesa – Foi legal os meninos terem vindo, mas...

- Tiago? – sugeriu Isabelle.

- Eu tô tão confusa, Isa... – disse Lilian, correndo a mão pelos cabelos – Foi tudo muito rápido. Num momento ele era só o arrogante insuportável que eu detestava, e no outro...

- No outro?

- No outro... – Lilian suspirou – no outro ele é o cara por quem eu estou perdida e irremediavelmente apaixonada. – disse ela de uma só vez.

- Como é? – perguntou Isabelle.

- Você sabe que nem que eu quisesse conseguiria dizer isso de novo. – respondeu a ruiva.

_But I don't wanna be into you  
If you don't treat me the right way  
See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe!)_

Remo voltou, e dentro de vinte minutos, as pizzas chegaram.

- Putz! – disse Tiago, que fora abrir a porta – Eu não tenho dinheiro trouxa! – gritou ele. O entregador franziu o cenho, confuso.

- Eu tenho! – gritou Lilian – Já vou levar!

Eles foram para a cozinha, e se deliciaram com as pizzas, rindo muito das palhaçadas de Tiago e Sirius. Depois de comerem, as meninas lavaram a louça, e organizaram a cozinha. Lilian sugeriu que fossem dormir, pois teriam muito o que fazer no dia seguinte.

- É, acho uma boa mesmo. – concordou Remo – Tá me batendo um sono...

- Então tá. Boa noite, meninos. – despediu-se Lilian, deixando a cozinha logo em seguida.

- Boa noite, meninos. – disse Isabelle, também levantando-se.

- Boa noite. – disseram os Marotos, ao mesmo tempo.

Porém, Lilian não foi para o próprio quarto, e sim para o de Isabelle. Quando a morena chegou em seu quarto, encontrou a amiga de pé, diante da escrivaninha.

- Não acredito que ainda é a mesma foto. – disse Lilian.

- Nós não tiramos muitas. – disse Isabelle – E eu adoro essa.

- Eu também.

Lilian segurava uma fotografia, tirada numa tarde de outono, há cerca de dois anos. Nela estavam as duas amigas, deitadas no chão coalhado de folhas, em sentidos opostos, os rostos sorridentes lado-a-lado.

- Tá tudo exatamente como da última vez em que estive aqui. – disse ela, recolocando a fotografia na escrivaninha, ao lado de uma outra, que mostrava Isabelle abraçada à mãe.

- Aham... mas eu tenho certeza que não foi por isso que você veio até aqui.

- Ai, amiga... eu não sei o que pensar, o que fazer... – reclamou Lilian, chorosa.

- Mas que coisa, Lily! Pára de ir contra o seu coração, caramba!

- Mas é que eu não consigo, Isa! – disse a ruiva, sentando-se diante da amiga – Simplesmente não consigo acreditar que Tiago Potter tenha mudado tanto assim, do nada.

- Mas não foi do nada, Lil. – retrucou Isabelle, em tom carinhoso – Foi por você.

- Esse sentimento me assusta um pouco, sabe? – disse Lilian – Acho... acho que me acostumei a detestá-lo...

- E agora não sabe bem como amá-lo. – completou Isabelle, e a ruiva assentiu.

As duas continuaram conversando por mais um tempo, até que Lilian foi finalmente vencida pelo cansaço e foi para seu quarto, apagando quase imediatamente. No entanto, mesmo depois da saída da ruiva, Isabelle não conseguiu dormir. Após ficar um longo tempo à janela, observando a neve que começava a cair, ela saiu do quarto e, sem fazer barulho, desceu as escadas para o andar de baixo.

Parou diante de um grande aparador de madeira escura, para o qual apontou a varinha.

- Specialis revelio.

Uma gaveta a mais surgiu no aparador; abrindo-a, Isabelle encontrou duas chaves, e pegou a maior delas. Depois, dirigiu-se até a porta dupla sobre a qual Tiago havia perguntado mais cedo, e abriu-a com a chave que pegara. Entrou em uma espécie de estúdio, onde haviam duas estantes abarrotadas de livros, um divã, e uma mesinha com duas poltronas. Próximo à enorme janela, havia um belo piano. Diferentemente do restante da casa, o estúdio estava imaculadamente limpo. Ela andou por todo o cômodo, tocando cada móvel, absorvendo cada memória; depois, sentou-se no banquinho do piano, e apanhou a partitura que estava sobre o instrumento.

- Apassionata... – murmurou ela, sentindo os olhos marejarem.

- Pensei que a porta não abrisse...

Isabelle voltou-se para a porta. Sirius a observava calmamente, a varinha em punho.

- Não sem a chave. – disse ela, desviando o olhar – O que faz acordado?

- Não consegui dormir, acho que estranhei o lugar. – explicou ele – Ouvi o barulho da porta se abrindo e vim ver o que era. De quem é o piano?

- Meu.

- Não sabia que você tocava. – disse Sirius, se aproximando do instrumento.

- Não toco mais. – disse Isabelle – E ele está trancado.

- Como a porta? – perguntou ele, erguendo a sobrancelha.

Isabelle o encarou; ele sustentou o olhar. Ela então levantou-se, e foi na direção da porta.

- Se importa? – perguntou, apontando para fora do estúdio.

Sirius deu de ombros e saiu. A garota voltou a trancar a porta do estúdio; depois foi até o aparador e devolveu a chave à gaveta.

- _Evanesco_.

A gaveta sumiu.

- Por que não toca mais? – perguntou Sirius.

- Perdi o interesse. – respondeu Isabelle, sem encará-lo.

- Não foi o que me pareceu. – comentou ele. Isabelle nada disse.

Os dois se dirigiram em silêncio à sala de estar. Lá, descobriram o sofá e as poltronas.

- Como você está? – perguntou Sirius, sentando-se, no que foi imitado por Isabelle.

- Bem, eu acho. – respondeu ela – É só estranho voltar aqui sozinha.

- Você não está sozinha. – comentou ele.

- Você entendeu. – retrucou ela, secamente. Não queria demonstrar fraqueza diante dele novamente.

- Sente muita falta dela, não é? – perguntou ele, seguindo o olhar dela até uma fotografia sobre a estante. Na fotografia estavam uma mulher morena, brincando com uma menininha risonha de longas tranças e olhos muito azuis.

- Pretendendo virar psicólogo, Black? – perguntou Isabelle, desviando o olhar da fotografia.

Sirius riu.

- Não. Mal consigo lidar com os meus problemas. – disse ele – Mas sei como se sente. Não precisa ser forte o tempo todo, não é vergonha chorar...

- Nunca vi você chorar. – comentou Isabelle.

- Só porque você não viu, não quer dizer que não tenha acontecido. – disse ele, encarando-a. Seu tom, porém, não era ríspido – Você também não sabe muito sobre mim, Isabelle.

A garota surpreendeu-se com aquelas palavras. Sirius nunca expunha seus sentimentos daquela maneira; nesse ponto ele era, de fato, um Black. Aquela noite estava sendo estranha.

- Não. – disse ela, um tanto envergonhada, sustentando o olhar dele – Eu não sei.

Os dois ficaram durante alguns instantes em silêncio, então Sirius levantou-se da poltrona.

- Bem, já que era apenas você, acho que já posso ir dormir. – disse ele – Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – respondeu Isabelle – E... Sirius?

- Sim?

- Agradeceria se não comentasse nada com os outros... – disse ela – sobre o estúdio e tudo o mais.

Sirius sorriu de forma compreensiva.

- Claro. Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Apesar de ter ido dormir bastante tarde, Isabelle foi a primeira a acordar na manhã seguinte. Levantou-se, tomou um banho rápido, vestiu-se e aparatou para o Beco Diagonal. Foi diretamente ao Gringotes, onde discutiu com os duendes algumas coisas a respeito do conteúdo de seu cofre, fez uma retirada e trocou o valor por dinheiro trouxa. Na hora de voltar, aparatou em um beco, a cerca de três quarteirões de casa. Passou no mercado que havia ali perto e comprou algumas coisas para o café da manhã. Os amigos ainda estavam dormindo quando ela chegou, até mesmo Lilian, o que não era muito comum. Ela desfez as sacolas e preparou uma farta mesa para o café. Quando os outros acordaram, todos quase ao mesmo tempo, ela já estava acomodada à mesa, tomando seu café, bem forte, e lendo o jornal.

- Bom dia, Lily! – cumprimentou ela – Bom dia meninos.

- Bom dia, Isa. – respondeu Lilian.

- Bom dia. – murmuraram os garotos, sonolentos.

- Dormiram bem? – perguntou Isabelle e todos assentiram.

- E você, dormiu bem? – perguntou Lilian.

- Aham. Aqui seu jornal. – disse a morena, entregando o jornal à amiga – Mas não lê agora, não. Vai estragar seu apetite.

- Por quê? – perguntou a ruiva – Mais ataques?

Isabelle concordou com a cabeça.

- Estão cada vez mais freqüentes.

- Vamos mudar de assunto? – sugeriu Remo.

- É, melhor. – concordou Lilian – Vamos comer.

Todos começaram a se servir, e enquanto tomavam seu café, decidiam o que iriam fazer durante o dia.

- Bom, eu acho que agora de manhã a gente podia pegar os quartos. – sugeriu Lilian – Cada um limpa e organiza o seu quarto, daí depois nos dividimos pra limpar o resto da casa.

- É, essa é uma boa idéia. – concordou Sirius.

- Olha, vocês têm carta branca, gente. – avisou Isabelle – Podem mudar a cor das paredes, trocar os móveis de lugar... tá liberado.

- Oba! – disse Tiago, empolgado.

- É, mas vê lá o que vai fazer, né, Tiago? – disse a morena, voltando-se depois para Lilian – Lil, eu já troquei meu dinheiro. Temos que ir às compras.

- Aham. – concordou a ruiva – A gente faz uma lista com tudo o que precisamos comprar, e depois vamos lá.

- Tá.

Depois do café, as meninas fizeram a lista com o que estava faltando na casa, resumindo: tudo, e foram até o mercado, o mesmo em que Isabelle estivera mais cedo, comprando as coisas para o café.

- E vocês, meninos, comportem-se na nossa ausência. – disse Lilian.

- Sim, mamãe. – responderam os três garotos, e todos caíram na risada.

- Juízo, hein? – recomendou Isabelle.

As duas saíram e os garotos começaram a arrumação dos seus quartos ao som de música muito alta, vinda do rádio que eles ligaram tão logo Lilian e Isabelle deixaram a casa.

- Ainda bem que podemos usar magia. – comentou Tiago.

- Nem me fala! – concordou Sirius.

As meninas demoraram cerca de uma hora fora de casa, e quando voltaram, os meninos já haviam acabado a limpeza dos quartos, e estavam limpando os outros cômodos do andar de cima.

- Acho melhor nós deixarmos a limpeza dos nossos quartos pra depois, – disse Isabelle – e irmos limpando a cozinha primeiro, pra podermos guardar as compras e agilizar o almoço.

- É, melhor mesmo. – concordou Lilian.

As duas se puseram a limpar as coisas na cozinha, e como podiam usar magia, rapidamente organizaram tudo. Em pouco mais de meia hora a cozinha estava limpa e as compras guardadas, e elas começaram a preparar o almoço.

- O que vamos fazer pro almoço? – perguntou Lilian.

- Que tal uma macarronada? – sugeriu Isabelle – É gostoso e bem fácil de preparar.

- Ótimo. – disse Lilian, já abrindo o armário – E podemos fazer uma salada pra acompanhar.

Elas prepararam um enorme prato de macarronada, com molho de tomate, orégano e muito queijo, e uma salada de legumes bastante colorida.

- Meninos! – chamou Lilian – O almoço está pronto.

Meio minuto depois, três garotos famintos já estavam sentados à mesa, prontos para atacar o almoço, que estava com uma aparência muito boa.

- Nossa! Que fome, hein? – brincou Lilian.

- Se eu não soubesse que é impossível, diria que vocês tinham aparatado. – disse Isabelle.

- Ah, qual é?! Fazer faxina dá fome, sabia? – disse Tiago.

- Ha! Até parece que vocês tiveram mesmo muito trabalho, só brandindo a varinha pra lá e pra cá. – disse Lilian.

- Mas isso cansa! – retrucou Tiago, fingindo uma cara de indignado, e todos caíram na risada.

- Tá bom, vai?! – disse Isabelle – Vamos comer.

Todos então se serviram e começaram a almoçar, enquanto os garotos contavam suas peripécias como donos de casa.

- Hmm... isso tá gostoso. – disse Sirius.

- Vocês são boas cozinheiras, sabia? – disse Remo.

- Obrigada. – responderam as duas meninas.

Depois de almoçarem, os meninos tiraram a mesa e, enquanto as meninas terminavam de arrumar a cozinha, foram para a sala, onde ficaram jogando algumas partidas de Snap Explosivo.

À tarde eles se dividiram para continuar a limpeza da casa. Cada um era responsável por um cômodo, e como podiam utilizar magia, a tarefa se tornou bem mais fácil e rápida. Isabelle ligou o rádio, que passou a tocar músicas bastante animadas, tornando mais divertido o dia e a limpeza. Eles cantavam e dançavam enquanto organizavam os cômodos que haviam sido destinados a cada um.

No meio da tarde, Sirius surpreendeu Remo à porta da biblioteca, observando Isabelle. Ela já tirara o pó das várias estantes de livros, e agora trocava as fotografias dos porta-retratos. A garota cantava, mas, a despeito da animada música que vinha da sala, sua música era lenta e triste.

"_Who will be there for you  
Comfort and care for you  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to be your one companion  
Ever dreamed, out in the world  
There are arms to hold you?  
You've always known  
Your heart was on it's own"_

- Que raio de música é essa?– perguntou Sirius, num sussurro.

- Shhh! Fica quieto, Sirius! – repreendeu Remo – Eu também não sei. Vem, vamos deixar ela.

- Mas era você que tava espiando. – acusou Black.

- Vamos, Sirius! – retrucou o outro, arrastando o amigo para longe da biblioteca.

No fim do dia todos estavam cansados, porém a casa estava totalmente limpa e organizada.

- Gente, eu tava pensando uma coisa... – disse Lilian quando eles acabavam o jantar.  
- O quê? – perguntou Remo.  
- Depois de amanhã já é Natal, e nós não temos uma árvore.  
- Nossa, é verdade! – disse Isabelle – Eu nem tinha pensado nisso, afinal, ia passar o Natal sozinha.  
- É, mas agora não vai mais. – disse Sirius – Amanhã nós homens fortes e destemidos – as garotas reviraram os olhos – vamos procurar uma árvore para montarmos.  
- Vou ter que procurar os enfeites lá no sótão. – disse Isabelle – Faz tanto tempo que não se monta uma árvore de Natal aqui... – ela pareceu ficar chateada.  
- É, mas nesse ano vai ter. – disse Lilian.  
- Bom, já que tá tudo decidido, eu vou cair na cama. – disse Tiago – Tô morto!  
- Só você? – perguntou Sirius – Tá todo mundo quebrado.  
- Eu... nem sei como agradecer vocês, galera... – disse Isabelle.  
- Não precisa agradecer, Isa. A gente trabalha, mas se diverte também. – disse Remo.  
- É, e amanhã vai ser ainda mais divertido. – arrematou Lilian – Vamos dar jeito nessa cozinha, Isa?  
Com apenas alguns acenos de varinha, a louça foi para a pia e começou a ser lavada sozinha, enquanto a toalha da mesa se auto-dobrava. Em poucos minutos a cozinha estava em perfeita ordem.  
- Bom, eu também tô cansada. Boa noite gente. – despediu-se Lilian, levantando-se.  
- Boa noite. – disseram os demais.  
- Pois é, também vou nessa. – disse Tiago – Boa noite.  
- Vamos todos. – respondeu Sirius, bocejando.  
Todos se dirigiram ao andar de cima, e após mais desejos de boa noite, foram cada um para o seu quarto. Isabelle, porém, não conseguiu dormir novamente. Como na noite anterior, vestiu um robe sobre o pijama e voltou para o andar de baixo.

Ela foi até a cozinha, e pegou uma panela limpa e alguns ingredientes de dentro dos armários. Misturou tudo dentro da panela e colocou no fogo.

- Acordada de novo?

Ela virou-se. Sirius estava parado à porta, fitando-a com um leve sorriso.

- Devolvo a pergunta. – respondeu ela, voltando a prestar atenção à tarefa de mexer o conteúdo da panela.

- Sede. – disse ele, simplesmente – O que tá fazendo? Tem cheiro bom...

- Brigadeiro. – disse ela, tirando a panela do fogo e indo até a gaveta dos talheres – Quer?

- Achei que não ia perguntar. – respondeu ele, sorrindo.

Os dois se dirigiram à mesma sala onde estiveram na noite anterior, e sentaram juntos no sofá maior, com a panela no meio.

- Não vai me analisar de novo, vai? – perguntou Isabelle.

- Não. – respondeu Sirius, tirando uma colherada de brigadeiro da panela – Adoro brigadeiro.

Isabelle riu, e tirou também uma colherada do doce.

- Eu ouvi você cantando hoje, na biblioteca. – Isabelle sentiu as bochechas queimarem.

- É feio espiar as pessoas pelas frestas das portas, sabia? – disse ela, tentando disfarçar seu embaraço.

- Você tem uma voz bonita. – disse Sirius, ignorando a repreensão dela.

Isabelle corou ainda mais. Por sorte, estava muito escuro para que ele percebesse.

- Obrigada.

- Que música era aquela? – perguntou Sirius.

- É um trecho de um musical. – respondeu a garota – Era o nosso preferido, meu e da mamãe.

- Era triste. – comentou ele – A música, eu quero dizer.

- É, um pouco. – concordou Isabelle.

- Você estava triste?

- Não. Com vocês todos aqui, eu não tive oportunidade de ficar triste. – disse ela, com sinceridade – Fico feliz por terem vindo. Mas acho que você disse que não ia me analisar. – provocou.

- Não estou analisando. – defendeu-se Sirius – Apenas comentando alguns fatos.

- Hmm...

Depois disso, os dois continuaram a comer em silêncio, apenas comentando ocasionalmente algo sobre o dia de faxina. Quando acabaram, Sirius levou a panela e as colheres para a cozinha e limpou-as, e depois os dois foram dormir.

**N/A:  
**

**Oi, oi, oi!! Não tenho muito o que falar, exceto que espero que vocês curtam esse capítulo.  
**

**Aí tá a tradução da música que tava tocando enquanto as meninas conversavam na cozinha:**

_Você é legal_

_Você é doce_

_Mas eu ainda sou um pouco ingênua com meu coração_

_Quando você está perto eu não respiro_

_Eu não consigo encontrar as palavras pra falar_

_Eu sinto faíscas_

_Mas eu não quero ficar a fim de você_

_Se você não me tratar da maneira certa_

_Sabe, eu só posso começar a ver você_

_Se você puder fazer o meu coração sentir-se seguro (sentir seguro)_

**A música é "Say ok", Vanessa Hudgens. E essa é a música que a Isa tava cantando na biblioteca:**

_"Quem estará lá pra você?_

_Pra confortar_

_e cuidar de você._

_Aprenda a ser solitário._

_Aprenda a ser_

_sua própria companhia._

_Nunca sonhou_

_em conhecer o mundo._

_Existem braços para_

_envolvê-lo?_

_Você sempre soube_

_Que o seu_

_Coração estava sozinho"_

**O nome da música é "Learn to be lonely", do Andrew Lloyd Weber, e é muito linda. Faz parte da trilha do filme "O Fantasma da Ópera"**

**Bjs e rewiews!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Feliz feriado**

Tiago chegou à porta da cozinha e parou. Lilian estava à mesa, concentrada na leitura de seu jornal, e estava tão linda! Tinha os longos cabelos ruivos presos em um coque frouxo, e mexia distraidamente seu café.

- Bom dia... ahn... Lily. – cumprimentou ele, finalmente.

Ela ergueu os olhos do jornal para fitá-lo, corando levemente.

- Bom dia. – respondeu, voltando a olhar para o jornal.

- E... os outros? – perguntou Tiago.

- Não acordaram ainda. – respondeu ela, sem olhar para o garoto.

- Eu queria... perguntar uma coisa... – disse Tiago.

- O... o quê? – perguntou a ruiva, um tanto alarmada.

- Por que você tá fugindo de mim? O que eu fiz?

"E agora? O que eu digo?" – pensou Lilian – "Ah, dane-se. Ele perguntou, eu vou responder."

- Eu... é... por que... – começou a ruiva, mas foi interrompida pela chegada de Remo à cozinha.

- Bom dia, g... ops! – ele parou abruptamente ao ver as caras dos amigos – Acho que interrompi alguma coisa...

- Ahn... não, não interrompeu. – disse Lilian, evitando olhar para Tiago – Eu vou... chamar a Isa. – disse ela, levantando-se e deixando a cozinha.

- Ih, foi mal, Pontas. – desculpou-se Lupin.

- Tudo bem, Aluado. – disse Tiago – Eu ainda tenho alguns dias...

No andar de cima, Lilian foi até o quarto de Isabelle para acordar a amiga.

- Ei! Acorda, dorminhoca! – chamou ela.

- Hmm... hã? Ah... bom dia, Lil. – murmurou a morena, sonolenta.

- Bom dia. – respondeu Lilian – Que tal levantar? O café está pronto.

- Hmm... – fez Isabelle, espreguiçando-se – Tá, já vou descer. – ela fitou Lilian – Que cara é essa, Lil?

- A minha. – respondeu a ruiva – Tenho ela há mais ou menos uns dezessete anos...

- Ha, ha, ha. Muito engraçado. – disse Isabelle.

- Levanta logo, Isa! Vou esperar você pra descermos juntas. – disse Lilian, sentando-se aos pés da cama.

- O Tiago tá lá em baixo? – perguntou Isabelle, levantando-se. Lilian assentiu – Vai fugir dele até quando, Lily?

- Anda, Isa! – disse Lilian, ignorando a pergunta da amiga – Eu tô com fome, sabia?

Isabelle terminou de acordar, tomou um banho rápido e as duas desceram. Sirius já havia levantado também, e os garotos já estavam tomando café.

- Bom dia, meninos!

- Bom dia! – responderam os três.

- Nós vamos procurar a árvore depois do café. – disse Sirius, pegando um pedaço de bolo.

- Aham. Eu e a Lily vamos procurar os enfeites lá no sótão. – disse Isabelle.

- À tarde podíamos sair um pouco, – sugeriu Tiago – o que acham? Ainda temos que comprar os presentes de Natal.

- Nossa, é mesmo! – exclamou Lilian.

- É mesmo uma boa idéia, Pontas. – concordou Remo.

Os Marotos saíram para procurar a árvore de Natal, enquanto as meninas foram procurar os enfeites. Eles voltaram cerca de uma hora depois, carregando uma árvore de tamanho médio, e a colocaram na sala de estar maior. Em meio a muita bagunça e risadas, os cinco se puseram a enfeitar a árvore, com enfeites em sua maioria vermelhos e dourados, as cores da Grifinória. Por fim, colocaram a estrela. Depois de várias tentativas frustradas de todos eles, Sirius conseguiu finalmente encaixá-la no topo da árvore.

À tarde, como o combinado, eles saíram juntos. Foram à maneira trouxa, ou seja, de ônibus, e fizeram a maior bagunça na parte de cima do tradicional ônibus vermelho, durante o percurso até o centro da cidade. Passearam juntos durante algumas horas, olharam muitas vitrines, fizeram um gostoso lanche, e depois se separaram para irem comprar presentes uns para os outros.

- Nos encontramos em três horas, na frente da fonte do shopping, pode ser? – perguntou Isabelle.

- Certo. – concordou Lilian

- Até mais tarde! – disse Remo, já se afastando.

Três horas depois, os cinco se encontraram novamente, no local combinado para irem embora juntos. Porém, antes de voltar para casa, passaram em uma locadora, para pegar alguns filmes. Os meninos foram diretamente aos filmes de ação e terror, enquanto as meninas procuraram romances e comédias. Depois de muita discussão, concordaram em levar dois filmes: um de terror, para os meninos, e uma comédia romântica para as meninas. Já era noite quando eles finalmente voltaram para casa. Cada um se dirigiu para o seu quarto, para rapidamente esconder os presentes que haviam comprado, e tomar banho. Após tomarem banho, Lilian e Isabelle foram diretamente para a cozinha, e providenciaram uma bandeja enorme com pipocas, sucos, chocolates e outras guloseimas, enquanto os garotos organizavam o antigo quarto dos pais de Isabelle, que agora era a sala de tv, colocando dois colchões de casal e muitas cobertas. Eles deitaram, com Tiago em uma das pontas, Lilian ao seu lado, Sirius no meio, ao lado dele Isabelle, e Remo na outra ponta.

- Que filme vemos primeiro? – perguntou Lilian

- O de terror! – disseram Tiago e Sirius, ao mesmo tempo.

- Meninas? – perguntou Remo.

Isabelle deu de ombros, sendo imitada por Lilian

- Está bem. – concordou Lupin – Terror, então.

Remo colocou o filme, que era realmente assustador. Em uma das piores cenas, Sirius pediu para pausar o filme.

- Ai, Lily! – disse ele, esfregando o braço, cheio de marcas de unhas – Tudo bem que eu gosto de ter mulher me agarrando. Mas você me apertando de um lado, e a Charmant do outro... vocês vão acabar comigo!

- Foi mal, Sirius. – disse Lilian, muito vermelha.

O filme recomeçou, e a cada cena ficava mais apavorante. Isabelle, que estivera firmemente agarrada ao braço de Sirius, havia se afastado do garoto, e agora segurava com força a mão de Remo. Lilian também havia se afastado um pouco de Sirius, e em uma cena forte, deu um pequeno grito, enfiando o rosto no peito de Tiago, de onde só saiu quando ele avisou que já podia olhar para a televisão. Ela se voltou para a tela, porém, não soltou Tiago. Quando o filme acabou, eles resolveram fazer uma pausa. Remo foi ajudar Isabelle a reabastecer a bandeja de lanches na cozinha, e Sirius foi ao banheiro. Lilian e Tiago não saíram do lugar. Ela, por pura distração, estava se sentindo tão bem, ali pertinho de Tiago! Ele, porque tinha medo até de fazer algum movimento mais brusco e acabar afastando a ruiva de perto dele. Quando os amigos voltaram e colocaram o outro filme, eles estavam ainda na mesma posição de quando os demais haviam saído do cômodo. Em oposição à felicidade de Tiago, Remo lamentou o intervalo. Com o fim do filme de terror, Isabelle havia se afastado dele, e assistia concentrada ao segundo filme.

Durante uma cena muito romântica, quase no fim do filme, Lilian se aproximou mais de Tiago, e falou baixinho em seu ouvido.

- Eu queria perguntar uma coisa...

- O que você quiser, meu lírio. – disse ele, também baixinho.

- O que você sente por mim, de verdade?

- Eu já disse milhões de vezes, Lily. – sussurrou ele – Gosto de você pra valer.

- Jura que não tá só brincando comigo? – perguntou ela, encarando-o, ansiosa.

- Juro. Eu... eu amo você, Lily. – respondeu ele, com sinceridade.

Os dois se encararam por um instante, então Lílian ergueu uma das mãos e acariciou o rosto de Tiago, que fechou os olhos. Ele estava totalmente entregue, não estava pensando em nada, apenas sentindo. Sentia o toque leve da mão dela em seu rosto, seguindo a linha do maxilar, o contorno dos lábios. Ele abriu os olhos, voltando a encará-la. Tiago encarava aqueles olhos verde-esmeralda que tanto o fascinavam, com um misto de felicidade, medo e ansiedade. Mas não era isso o que Lílian via nos olhos dele. O que ela via, era exatamente o que ele devia estar vendo em seu olhar naquele momento: amor. Amor puro e simples. Sorrindo, ela aproximou seu rosto do dele, até que seus narizes quase encostassem um no outro.

- Eu também amo você, Tiago. – ela sussurrou, e então Tiago beijou-a.

Foi um beijo longo e terno, dessa vez sem receios ou temores. Beijou-a sabendo que aquele era o único beijo que desejava no mundo inteiro, e que agora era retribuído com a mesma intensidade. Ao se afastarem, os dois sorriam, e os olhos brilhavam. Lílian então aninhou-se novamente no peito de Tiago, para voltar a assistir o filme, enquanto o garoto a abraçava mais forte, sorrindo.

Ao fim do filme, os dois perceberam que os amigos haviam pegado no sono. Tiago acordou Sirius, bem a tempo do garoto impedir que Lilian acordasse Isabelle.

- Isa? – chamou a ruiva. Isabelle resmungou e moveu-se, incomodada.

- Não faz isso, Lily! – disse Sirius, despertando por completo – Ela tem dormido super mal.

- Mas ela não pode dormir aqui, Sirius! – retrucou Lilian

- Ela não vai. – disse ele, pegando a garota adormecida no colo, e levando-a para fora do cômodo, sob o olhar curioso do casal de amigos.

Tiago deu de ombros e foi acordar Remo, enquanto Lilian levava a bandeja com os copos para a cozinha e começava a organizar a bagunça na sala. No corredor, Sirius sequer se lembrou da barreira protetora no quarto de Isabelle. Porém, isso não fez a menor diferença, pois ele a atravessou sem ser impedido, e entrou no quarto. Delicadamente, deitou Isabelle na cama, cobriu-a, e após, de maneira inconsciente, afagar-lhe os cabelos, saiu do quarto.

Como foram dormir bastante tarde na véspera, todos tiveram um pouco de dificuldade em acordar na manhã seguinte, razão pela qual, quando levantaram das camas o sol já ia alto.

- Hmm... que preguiça... – disse Isabelle, espreguiçando-se. A luz do sol entrava pela janela do quarto, incidindo sobre o rosto da garota – Hã? Mas o que eu tô fazendo aqui?

Mas ela não teve tempo para pensar naquilo, já que Lilian entrou correndo no quarto.

- Acorda, sua dorminhoca! – gritou ela, pulando na cama – É Natal!!

- Bom dia pra você também. E Feliz Natal.

- Feliz Natal! Vai, levanta logo ou eu desço sem você. – disse a ruiva, puxando as cobertas e descobrindo a amiga.

- Ei, tá frio! – reclamou Isabelle – Eu, hein? Quanta energia!

- É Natal, e eu estou feliz. Agora vamos, Isa!

- Espera um pouco, Lil, deixa eu perguntar uma coisa primeiro. – disse Isabelle – Como é que eu vim parar aqui? Não lembro de ter vindo pra cá, eu tava assistindo o filme, e...

- Apagou. Daí o Sirius trouxe você pra cá.

- Como é?

- É, ele não me deixou acordar você, disse que você andava dormindo mal, e te trouxe. – explicou Lilian, fazendo Isabelle corar com a súbita visão de si mesma sendo carregada no colo por Sirius – Aliás... como é que ele sabe que a senhorita anda dormindo mal, hein?

- Eu... não entendo... – disse a morena, mais para si mesma.

- O quê? Como ele sabia? – perguntou Lilian.

- Não. Como ele entrou aqui. – explicou Isabelle – Quero dizer, o escudo devia ter impedido.

- É mesmo! Sabe que eu nem tinha pensado nisso? – disse Lilian – Talvez seja porque ele tava carregando você.

- Não, mesmo assim, ele não teria conseguido entrar. – disse Isabelle, com ar pensativo – Será que o feitiço tá falhando?

- Não sei. Talvez devêssemos testar depois. – sugeriu a ruiva.

- É, mas depois. – disse Isabelle, levantando-se – Quero ver meus presentes.

As duas desceram as escadas, e foram diretamente à sala de estar, onde estava a árvore de Natal. Haviam muitos presentes lá. Cada um havia colocado seus presentes para os amigos em uma hora diferente da noite. Tiago, Remo e Sirius já estavam a postos, apenas esperando as meninas descerem para começar a abrir os presentes.

Tiago viu Lilian entrar na sala e ficou meio sem saber o que fazer. Queria ir até ela, e beijá-la, sem se importar com os amigos presentes na sala, mas achou que ela não gostaria que o fizesse, e decidiu esperar e ver como a ruiva iria se comportar.

- Bom dia, meninos! – cumprimentou Isabelle, ao chegar – Feliz Natal!

- Feliz Natal! – responderam os três garotos, em uníssono.

- Feliz Natal, meninos! – disse Lílian, sorrindo, e então aproximou-se de Tiago – Feliz Natal, Tiago. – disse ela, beijando-o sob o olhar surpreso dos demais.

- Eu perdi alguma coisa? – sussurrou Lupin para Sirius.

- Acho que nós todos perdemos, Aluado. – respondeu o outro, dando de ombros.

- Feliz Natal! – disse Tiago, sorrindo bobamente, depois do beijo – Muito feliz.

- É, Remo, parece que Merlin vai nos fazer uma visita... – comentou Isabelle para Lupin, ao que os dois começaram a rir, deixando os demais sem entender nada.

- Feliz Natal, meninas. – disse Sirius, reagindo depois da surpresa que fora o beijo de Lilian em Tiago – Bem... vamos abrir os presentes?

- Atacar!! – gritou Tiago, fazendo todos rirem.

Foi uma farra. Muito papel colorido por todo o lado, agradecimentos, e risadas.

- Bom, a bagunça tá uma delícia, mas eu tô morrendo de fome. – disse Lilian – Vamos tomar café?

- É, vamos sim. – concordou Isabelle – Também estou faminta!

Os cinco foram para a cozinha, para tomar café. Lilian e Tiago sentaram bem próximos um do outro, e estavam no maior chamego. Sirius sacudiu a cabeça em desaprovação.

- O que foi, Sirius? – perguntou Lupin.

- É uma vergonha, um Maroto tonto de paixão desse jeito. E a nossa reputação, como fica?

- Não fala bobagem, Sirius! Não tem nada de ridículo nisso. – disse Lupin, que percebera a intenção de Sirius com aquelas palavras. Ele não se referia apenas a Tiago.

- É, Sirius, quando você se apaixonar por alguém, vai entender. – acrescentou Lilian.

- Eu? Ha, ha. Ah, qual é, Lily? – perguntou Sirius, rindo – Se algum dia eu me apaixonar de verdade por alguém, o que eu acho difícil, e virar um bobo, assim que nem o Pontas, o que eu acho impossível, pulo pelado no lago e nado até a ilhota.

- Eu vou lembrar disso, Sirius. – disse Lilian

- Todos nós vamos, Lily. – disse Lupin.

- É... só faltam dois Marotos a serem laçados... – comentou Sirius, voltando a sacudir a cabeça negativamente.

- Dois? – ecoou Isabelle.

- Eu e o Rabicho. – explicou o garoto.

- Como assim? – perguntou Lilian – E o Remo?

- O coração do Reminho já tem dona. – disse Tiago, se metendo também na conversa – Só falta ele ter coragem pra falar com ela.

- Pontas, cala a boca. – disse Lupin, já muito vermelho.

- A garota misteriosa! – exclamou Isabelle, batendo na mesa com a mão – Eu sabia que ela existia! Vocês sabem quem é ela?

- Aham. – disse Sirius.

- Sirius... – chamou Remo, nervoso.

- Quem é? – perguntou Lilian – Conta!

- Não posso. – respondeu Sirius, que parecia estar se divertindo muito com a situação.

- Ah, por favor... conta, conta, conta!

- Sirius... – chamou Lupin novamente, visivelmente alarmado.

- Tiago, conta pra mim, vai? – pediu Lilian, toda manhosa.

- Desculpa, minha ruivinha, mas nem com você pedindo assim, eu posso contar. – disse Tiago, rindo da cara que Lilian fizera – Segredo de Maroto é sagrado.

- Ah, qual é, Black! Eu tô me roendo de curiosidade há um tempão! – reclamou Isabelle – Fala aqui no meu ouvidinho, – ela inclinou-se na direção do garoto – eu juro que não conto pra ninguém.

- Não posso, não, Charmant. Remo me mata se eu falar.

A manhã se passou sem incidentes. As meninas pediram, fizeram chantagem, até ameaçaram colocar Veritasserum no almoço dos garotos, mas eles se recusaram a contar quem era a "garota misteriosa". Vencidas, as duas desistiram, temporariamente, de descobrir, e tiveram que prometer não colocar nada na comida na hora do almoço. Mesmo assim, Lupin ia, de vez em quando, dar uma espiada na cozinha, enquanto elas preparavam o almoço de Natal. Os meninos, dando a sua colaboração na hora do almoço, arrumaram a mesa, e enquanto a comida não ficava pronta, jogaram algumas partidas de Snap Explosivo.

À tarde, foram todos para a biblioteca, fazer os deveres que os professores haviam passado como tarefa para os feriados. Na verdade não era muita coisa, mas mesmo assim, eles gastaram a tarde inteira para acabar tudo.

- Ai! Minha mão tá doendo, de tanto escrever! – reclamou Isabelle.

- Vem cá, Isa. – chamou Remo – Me dá a sua mão.

Isabelle levantou da poltrona onde estava, e foi sentar-se ao lado de Lupin, que pegou sua mão e começou a massageá-la.

- Hmm... isso é gostoso...  
Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam. Lilian percebeu, mas não falou nada.

- Cara, por isso é que eu detesto estudar. – disse Tiago – Meu pescoço tá me matando!

- Qual é, veadinho? Tá querendo uma massagem do Aluado também? – debochou Sirius.

- É cervo, seu pulguento! – disse Tiago – E eu dispenso mão de homem em cima de mim.

- Ah, nervosinho... vem cá, que eu faço uma massagem em você também. – disse Lilian, rindo, enquanto Tiago sentava-se no chão diante dela.

Após um bom tempo assistindo televisão e conversando, Remo parou a massagem na mão de Isabelle.

- E então, melhorou? – perguntou ele.

- Muito. – respondeu a morena – Valeu, Remo.

- De nada.

- E agora, galera? A gente faz o quê? – perguntou Lilian.

- Não sei. – respondeu Tiago encolhendo os ombros.

- Podemos jogar o jogo do blefe. – sugeriu Isabelle.

- Jogo do quê? – perguntaram os três Marotos, juntos.

- Boa idéia, Isa! – disse Lilian – O jogo do blefe é legal!

- Que raio de jogo é esse? – perguntou Tiago.

- É assim, - começou Isabelle – são sorteados pares, o primeiro sorteado é o "mentiroso". O "mentiroso" tem que dizer alguma coisa a seu respeito que não seja muito conhecida pelos outros, daí o segundo sorteado tem que tentar adivinhar se a informação é verdadeira ou não. – explicou ela – Se acertar, ganha pontos, e se errar, o "mentiroso" é quem ganha os pontos.

- É, e no fim, quem tiver mais pontos escolhe um prêmio, e quem tiver menos, recebe um castigo. – completou Lilian.

- É... gostei. Vamos jogar! – disse Sirius, animado.

Eles sentaram no chão, em círculo, e pegaram dois estranhos dados de cores diferentes e com cinco lados cada um. Cada participante correspondia a um dos números do dado. O dado verde era para o "mentiroso" e o vermelho para quem tentaria adivinhar se o que ele dizia era verdade ou não.

- Bem, vamos começar então. – disse Isabelle – Eu jogo os dados primeiro.

Ela jogou os dados, e saíram os números quatro, no verde e cinco no vermelho.

- Eu e você, Remo. – disse a morena – Vamos lá, então.

**Isabelle x Remo**

- Meu sabor preferido de sorvete é... chocolate. – disse Isabelle, muito séria.

- Hmm... bom, você é viciada em chocolate, – disse Remo, fitando-a pensativo – então acho que é... verdade?

- Errou! – disse a morena, feliz – É pistache. Ponto pra mim!

- Pistache? – perguntou Tiago – Nem sabia que isso existia!

**Lilian x Sirius**

- Eu tinha um canário de estimação. – disse Lilian, fitando Sirius com um leve sorriso.

- Hmm... sua cara não me engana, ruivinha.

- Ei, dá o fora, pulguento! – disse Tiago, fingindo estar bravo – Só quem chama ela assim sou eu!

- Fica quieto, seu veado ciumento! – disse Sirius.

- É cervo! – retrucou Tiago.

- Como eu dizia, antes do chifrudinho interromper... – disse Sirius, e Tiago deu-lhe um tapa na cabeça – ai, seu veado maluco! É mentira.

- Ai, droga! – disse Lilian – Acertou.

**Tiago x Lilian**

- Eu torço pro Tornados. – disse Tiago.

- Ah, essa é muito fácil. – disse a ruiva – Mentira.

- E não é que ela acertou?

- Você vive alardeando quando o Harpies ganha. – comentou Lilian.

- Quer dizer então que você presta atenção em mim... – disse Tiago, e Lilian corou.

- Vamos continuar o jogo?

**Sirius x Isabelle**

- Eu durmo pelado. – disse Black, encarando a garota com um meio sorriso.

- Mentira. – disse Isabelle, prontamente.

- Como sabe? – perguntou Sirius, alargando o sorriso – Andou me espiando, é?

- Cala a boca, Black. – disse a morena, fazendo uma careta – Ponto pra mim.

- Ah, é. – disse Sirius, batendo na testa – Eu esqueci que você...

- Vamos continuar o jogo? – cortou Remo, ao ver a expressão intrigada no rosto de Lilian

- É, vamos. – disse Isabelle, aliviada pela rapidez do amigo em disfarçar a situação – Vai, Lil, você joga os dados agora.

O jogo se estendeu por horas a fio, somente sendo interrompido para um lanche. Já era bastante tarde quando eles fizeram a contagem de pontos.

- Bem, pelas minhas contas, o Sirius ganhou, – disse Lilian – e... Remo, você perdeu.

- Aluado nunca foi bom em mentir assim, olhando pra pessoa. – disse Sirius – Bem... eu tenho que escolher o meu prêmio.

- É, e nós temos que escolher o castigo do Aluado... – disse Tiago, com o típico sorriso Maroto no rosto.

- Ah, meu Merlin! – exclamou Lupin, ao ver a expressão no rosto do amigo.

Lilian, Isabelle, Tiago e Sirius se reuniram na biblioteca para decidir o castigo de Remo, enquanto o garoto os esperava, já meio apavorado com a demora, na sala de estar. Após muita discussão eles chegaram a um acordo e voltaram para a sala.

- Bem, Remo, nós pensamos muito, e depois de discutir bastante a respeito, decidimos o que você vai fazer. – disse Lilian.

- E... e o que é?

- Você vai ter que dançar... – começou Tiago, e Lupin empalideceu.

- Uma dança bem sexy... – continuou Sirius.

- E com roupa de mulher! – finalizou Isabelle.

- O quê? – perguntou o garoto, cujo rosto, de branco passou para o vermelho intenso – Ah, não!

- Você concordou com o jogo, Remo. – disse Isabelle, levantando-se – Vem, Lil, acho que tenho a roupa perfeita pra ele usar. E, Remo? – chamou ela, parando à porta – Pegamos leve com você. Vai ser um mico privado. Se eu tivesse dado a minha idéia mais malvada... bem, seria bem pior. – disse ela, e saiu da sala rindo, junto com Lilian.

- Que idéia você teve, Isa? – perguntou a ruiva, enquanto elas se dirigiam ao quarto de Isabelle.

- Ele fazer o mesmo... só que na escola, em cima da torre da Astronomia. – respondeu a outra.

- Ai, tadinho, Isa!

- Eu sei! Por isso não dei a idéia pros meninos. – defendeu-se a morena, abrindo uma gaveta da cômoda – Aqui, Lil, que tal essa?

Lilian não conseguiu conter o riso. Isabelle segurava uma camisola curtíssima de cetim e renda preta.

- De onde saiu isso? – perguntou a ruiva, pegando a camisola e erguendo-a para vê-la melhor.

- É minha, – explicou Isabelle – mas eu nunca usei.

- Sua? – Lilian abaixou a peça de roupa para fitar a amiga.

- É, eu ganhei há um tempão. – disse a morena – Longa história.

- Com um salto e uma maquiagem... vai ficar linda, quer dizer, lindo. – disse Lilian, rindo, ao imaginar Remo vestido com a camisola.

Ao ver Lupin devidamente vestido e paramentado, com maquiagem e salto alto, Tiago e Sirius choravam de tanto rir. Remo estava tão vermelho quanto o batom que as garotas haviam lhe passado nos lábios e não sabia se ria, fazia cara de bravo ou chorava de tanta vergonha. Então, Isabelle ligou o rádio, e ele, sem outra opção, começou a dançar. A música que tocava caiu como uma luva para as intenções do grupo de amigos.

I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
That's why whenever I come around  
She's all over you (she's all over you)  
I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be on with me (babe)  
(ah)

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha - Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was wrong like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha - Don't cha

Sirius esmurrava o sofá, Tiago caíra no chão, de tanto rir; Lilian, tentando segurar o riso, e falhando, estava tão vermelha quantos seus cabelos, e Isabelle, que desistira de se conter, ria abertamente.

- Você tá uma gracinha, Remo! – disse a morena.

- Eu vou matar vocês! – repetia Lupin a toda hora, meio rindo, meio zangado.

- Vai lá, Aluado! Faz uma cara sexy! – provocava Sirius.

- Ah, cala a boca, Almofadinhas!

Porém toda a zanga de Lupin passou quando Isabelle levantou do sofá, aumentou o volume do rádio e começou a dançar junto com ele. A batida de uma nova música encheu a sala.

When I come to the club, step aside.  
Part the seas, don't be havin me in the line.  
V.I.P. cause you know I gotta shine.  
I'm Fergie Ferg and give me love you long time

All my girls get down on the floor,  
Back to back, drop it down real low.  
I'm such a lady, but I'm dancin' like a ho,  
Cause you know I don't give a fuck so here we go

- Desculpa estragar seu show, Remo, mas eu amo essa música. – disse Isabelle, indo para perto do amigo – Você tem que mexer os quadris, assim ó. – explicou ela, pondo a mão na cintura de Lupin, e movendo-a de um lado para o outro.

Sirius ao ver o amigo ficar ainda mais vermelho, explodiu em gargalhadas, assim como Tiago, que se abanava com as duas mãos. Mas quando Lilian levantou-se e começou a dançar também, os dois resolveram imitá-la e entraram na dança, e a noite acabou em uma enorme farra.

**N/A: Oi!! Tá aí o capítulo 9. Um thanks especial pra Muffim, que foi quem salvou esse capítulo.**

**Espero que vocês gostem.**

**Essas são as músicas da hora do jogo. A primeira é "Don't cha" - Pussycat Dolls.**

_Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse quente como eu?  
Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse maluca como eu?  
Você não gostaria? Você não gostaria?  
Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse cruel como eu?  
Você não gostaria que sua namorada fosse divertida como eu?  
Você não gostaria? Você não gostaria?_

**E essa é a segunda, London Bridge - Fergie.**

_Todas as minhas amigas estão na pista (Oh droga!)  
Costas com costas, descendo até o chão (Oh droga!)  
Eu sou uma dama, mas danço como uma vadia (Oh droga!)  
Porque você sabe, eu não dou a mínima (Oh droga!)  
Então vamos lá!_

_Como é que toda vez que você chega perto de mim  
Minha ponte de Londres quer cair, como  
Londres, Londres, Londres quer cair como  
Londres, Londres, Londres cairá como..._

**Vou nessa, beijos!!**

Eu sei que você gosta de mim (2x)  
Eu sei que gosta (2x)  
É por isso que toda vez que eu me aproximo  
Ela está dando em cima de você  
Eu sei que você quer isto (2x)  
É fácil de ver (2x)  
E na sua cabeça  
Eu sei que você deveria estar transando comigo (amor)


	10. Chapter 10

**Prova de fogo**

Depois da bagunça na sala de estar, todos foram para a cama, mas, como já estava virando hábito, assim que parou de ouvir barulho nos quartos ao lado, Isabelle deixou seu quarto e voltou para o andar de baixo. Passou pela porta dupla no corredor sem olhar para ela; não havia voltado ao estúdio desde o dia em que Sirius a surpreendera lá dentro.

Dirigiu-se à cozinha, onde pegou tudo o que precisava para fazer brigadeiro e, após misturar todos os ingredientes, levou a panela ao fogo.

- Hmm... brigadeiro... – disse Sirius, entrando na cozinha.

- Atraído pelo cheiro, é? – perguntou Isabelle, divertida.

- Senti sua falta ontem. – disse ele, se aproximando.

Isabelle deixou a panela por um instante, e fitou-o com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Minha ou do brigadeiro, Sirius?

- Dos dois. – confessou ele.

- Pega as colheres? – pediu a garota.

Sirius assentiu e foi até a gaveta de talheres. Isabelle tirou a panela do fogo e, com um feitiço, esfriou-a um pouco. Os dois foram para a sala de estar, e se acomodaram no sofá.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Mesmo se eu disser que não, você provavelmente vai fazê-la, Sirius. – disse Isabelle, tirando uma colherada de doce.

- Você geralmente me chama de Black – disse ele, ignorando o tom dela – mas quando estamos sozinhos, como agora, me chama pelo primeiro nome. Por quê?

A garota fitou-o, parecendo confusa. O fato de ele estar encarando intensamente não ajudava muito.

- Não sei... na verdade, não tinha reparado nisso. – disse ela, com sinceridade – Realmente não sei, Si... rius.

Ambos riram. Isabelle corou.

- Você se incomoda? – perguntou ela – Se... eu chamar você assim?

- Não! Claro que não. – respondeu ele – Era só curiosidade, mesmo.

Eles continuaram conversando, sobretudo sobre o castigo de Remo, por ter perdido o jogo do blefe. Tocar nesse assunto deu a Sirius uma idéia, mas ele decidiu pensar um pouco mais, antes de falar com Isabelle a respeito.

- De onde saiu aquela camisola? – perguntou Sirius.

- É minha. – respondeu Isabelle – Ganhei de uma tia... ou prima do meu pai, sei lá.

- Sério? – perguntou ele, meio rindo.

- Aham. Era, segundo ela, pro meu enxoval de casamento. – explicou a garota – Foi na época em que o meu pai veio com a história de me casar com o Rabastan.

- Hmm...

- Daí, como o casamento não saiu, a camisola ficou aí, guardada. – ela completou a explicação.

- Bem, ela teve uma ótima utilidade hoje, afinal. – comentou Sirius.

- É, teve sim. – Isabelle concordou.

Quando acabaram de comer o brigadeiro, voltaram à cozinha, onde Sirius limpou a panela e as colheres, e os dois foram dormir.

Apesar de terem ido dormir bastante tarde, Sirius e Isabelle foram os primeiros a acordar na manhã seguinte. Ela pensava no que ele havia dito na noite anterior, e ele tinha decidido algo, e precisava falar com ela a respeito. Quando Sirius chegou à cozinha, Isabelle tomava seu café, enquanto lia o jornal.

- Bom dia, _Charmant_. – cumprimentou ele, com um sorriso, fazendo questão de frisar o sobrenome para provocar a garota..

- Bom dia, _Black_. – ela fez o mesmo.

Isabelle não pôde deixar de reparar que Sirius ficava bonito, mesmo logo depois de acordar, e com cara de sono. Ele serviu seu café, e pegou uma torrada. Precisava falar agora, antes dos outros chegarem, pois não sabia qual seria a reação dela.

- Eu... já sei o que quero por ter ganhado o jogo. – disse ele, enquanto enchia a torrada de geléia.

- É? O que é? – perguntou Isabelle, desviando a atenção do jornal e fitando-o.

- Quero que você toque piano.

- O quê? – a xícara de café parou a meio caminho da boca.

- Eu quero que você toque. – repetiu ele.

- Não. – disse ela, deixando o jornal e a xícara sobre a mesa e levantando-se.

- Você concordou com o jogo. – disse ele, imitando o que ela dissera a Remo na véspera.

- Você não pode me obrigar. – a voz dela tremia.

- Posso sim. – disse ele, com uma calma que não tinha – Eu posso pedir o que eu quiser.

- Não isso. Qualquer coisa menos isso.

- Bom dia! – cumprimentou Lilian animada, ao chegar à cozinha. Porém seu sorriso murchou ao ver as expressões nos rostos dos amigos – O que houve?

- Bom dia, gente! – disse Remo, chegando também – Que caras são essas?

- Eu não vou fazer isso. – sibilou Isabelle para Sirius, deixando a cozinha em seguida.

- Isa! – chamou Lilian – Sirius, o que houve? – perguntou ela, novamente.

- Eu escolhi meu prêmio por ter ganho o jogo. – respondeu o garoto, ainda olhando para a porta, por onde Isabelle saíra.

- O que é? – perguntou Remo.

- Quero que ela toque piano. – respondeu Sirius.

Lilian fitou-o, estupefata.

- Sirius, eu... não sei como você sabe do piano, mas... ela não vai tocar. – disse a ruiva – O estúdio tá trancado, e...

"_Estúdio? Piano?"_ – Remo olhava de um para o outro, sem entender nada.

- Ela vai, sim. Ela mesma sugeriu o jogo, Lily.

- Sirius, não faz isso... – pediu a garota.

- Bom dia! – disse Tiago, chegando à cozinha e dando um beijo em Lilian – O que houve com a Charmant? Passou por mim feito um raio na escada, nem me deu bom dia.

- Bom dia, Tiago. – respondeu Lilian, voltando-se novamente para Sirius – Sirius...

- Fica fria, Lily. – disse o garoto – Eu sei o que eu tô fazendo.

- Será que alguém pode me explicar o que tá acontecendo? – perguntou Remo.

- A Isa tocava piano, ela é uma excelente pianista, e era uma coisa que ela amava fazer. – explicou a ruiva – Mas depois da morte da Sra. Charmant, ela não quis mais tocar.

- E por que cargas d'água o Sirius quer forçar ela a tocar? – perguntou Remo, em tom de desaprovação.

- Já disse que sei o que eu tô fazendo. – respondeu Sirius, um tanto irritado.

- Eu vou lá falar com ela. – disse Lilian, levantando-se.

- Não. – disse Sirius, segurando o braço da garota – Deixa que eu vou.

E sob os olhares intrigados, de Remo e Tiago, e preocupado, de Lilian, Sirius deixou a cozinha para ir falar com Isabelle. Ele subiu as escadas devagar, dirigiu-se ao quarto da garota e bateu à porta.

- Charmant?

Ela não respondeu. Ele então abriu uma fresta na porta, e enfiou a cabeça por ela.

- Posso entrar?

Como não recebeu resposta novamente, Sirius entrou no quarto. Isabelle estava diante da janela, de costas para a porta.

- Isabelle?

- Qualquer coisa, Sirius. – disse ela, sem se mover – Pede qualquer coisa, menos isso.

- Mas é isso que eu quero. – respondeu ele.

- Eu não vou tocar. – disse ela, virando-se para encará-lo.

- Vai, sim. – disse ele, em tom de fim de conversa.

- Por que você tá fazendo isso?

- Por que você quer tocar. – disse ele – Eu vi como você olha pro piano.

Ela se aproximou do garoto, os olhos rasos de lágrimas.

- Eu não posso, Sirius... por favor...

Ele afastou uma mecha de cabelo dos olhos dela. Sentia-se mal por fazer aquilo, mas também sentia que era necessário.

- Ela gostava que você tocasse, não gostava? – Isabelle assentiu – Acha mesmo que ela não gostaria que você continuasse tocando? – perguntou ele – Acha que ela ficaria feliz em ver você deixar algo que ama por causa dela?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

- Não é fraqueza ficar triste, ou chorar. Vamos lá, você sabe que precisa fazer isso. – disse ele – Toca só pra mim, só um pouquinho. Se não for por mim, faz isso por ela.

A garota se deixou conduzir do quarto até o aparador, de onde o próprio Sirius tirou as chaves do estúdio e do piano. Ele abriu o estúdio e os dois entraram. Isabelle sentou-se no banquinho, e Sirius entregou-lhe a chave menor.

- Lily. – disse ela, baixinho – Chama a Lily.

- Eu chamo. Agora abre o piano.

Sirius foi até a cozinha, onde os demais amigos ainda estavam, discutindo sua atitude e a de Isabelle no café da manhã.

- ... e eu não sei o que o Almofadinhas...

- Lily? – chamou Sirius à porta – Pode vir aqui um instante?

- Claro. – respondeu a ruiva, levantando-se.

- O que... – começou Tiago, mas foi interrompido por Sirius.

- Depois, Pontas. – disse o moreno – Depois.

Os dois foram até o estúdio, e após entrarem, Sirius fechou a porta.

- Isa? – chamou Lilian, aproximando-se da amiga.

- Fica aqui? – perguntou a morena.

- Claro que sim. – respondeu a ruiva – Quer uma partitura?

- Não. – disse Isabelle – Não precisa.

E então ela começou a tocar. Sirius, que esperava uma música lenta e triste, foi surpreendido pelos acordes rápidos e até mesmo alegres da melodia, que se tornaram depois suaves e lentos, para em seguida recomeçarem intensos e vibrantes. A Apassionata. As lágrimas escorriam silenciosamente pelo rosto delicado de Isabelle, que mantinha os olhos fechados, enquanto os dedos moviam-se agilmente pelas teclas, sem a necessidade de uma partitura. Ela tocou durante um longo tempo, como que para compensar todo o tempo que ficara longe do piano, e quando parou, foi imediatamente abraçada por Lilian.

- Eu sinto tanta falta dela... – agora ela já não continha mais o choro, e Lilian tinha também os olhos rasos de lágrimas. Sirius, embora mais contido, também estava bastante tocado pela situação – Ela era tudo o que eu tinha...

- Calma, Isa, tá tudo bem... – dizia Lilian, acariciando os cabelos da amiga.

- Ei, olha pra mim. – disse Sirius, quando a garota se soltou de Lilian, erguendo o rosto dela e fazendo-a encará-lo – Lembra do que eu disse pra você? Você tem a gente, e nós nunca, ouviu bem, nunca vamos deixar você sozinha.

Lilian fitava Sirius de boca aberta, completamente surpresa. Demorou um pouco até ela finalmente reagir.

- Vem, Isa, vamos subir. – chamou a ruiva, levantando-se – Você precisa descansar.

- O estúdio... – murmurou Isabelle.

- Eu fecho tudo, – disse Sirius – pode deixar.

As duas garotas saíram do estúdio e subiram a escada, indo para o quarto de Isabelle. Lilian deu a ela uma poção calmante, e lhe fez companhia até que ela adormecesse. Sirius as ouviu cantando juntas, antes que se fizesse silêncio e Lilian deixasse o quarto.

Isabelle dormiu praticamente o dia todo; quando acordou já estava anoitecendo. Ela levantou, tomou banho, vestiu-se e após prender os longos cabelos em uma trança frouxa, desceu. Os amigos estavam na sala de estar, Sirius assistindo televisão, Lilian e Tiago, namorando, e Remo, lendo um livro.

- Isa! – exclamou Lilian, ao vê-la chegar – Nem vi você chegar! Como se sente?

- Eu tô bem. – respondeu a morena, encarando Sirius, e depois fitando a amiga – Obrigada, Lil.

- Você deve estar com fome, dormiu o dia todo. – disse a ruiva – Como está sua cabeça?

- Dor sob controle. Sem febre. – respondeu a morena.

- Ótimo. Vem, vamos preparar alguma coisa pra comer. – disse Lilian, levando Isabelle pela mão na direção da cozinha

Sirius apenas observou-as conversando, e depois indo para a cozinha. As duas prepararam um jantar rápido, e quando Isabelle foi colocar a mesa, ele se aproximou.

- Você tá legal?

- Aham. – respondeu ela, concentrada em colocar os talheres.

- Ahn... desculpa o jeito como eu falei e agi, eu... – disse ele, muito rápido, fazendo com que ela erguesse o rosto e o fitasse, percebendo então que ele também não a encarava.

- Sirius? – chamou ela.

- ... acho que fui duro demais, e...

- Sirius!? – chamou ela, novamente, elevando o tom de voz.

- Hã? – ele parou de falar, aturdido, e a encarou.

- Tudo bem. Era o único método que ia funcionar comigo. – disse ela com um sorriso fraco. Ele sorriu de volta.

- Tem certeza?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- Tenho. Tá tudo bem.

- Então... qual o problema com a sua cabeça? – perguntou Sirius, mais tranqüilo.

- Hã? – Isabelle fitou-o sem entender.

- Eu ouvi a Lily perguntando sobre a sua cabeça, logo que você acordou. – explicou ele.

- Ah, sim. – ela sorriu.

- Então? – insistiu ele – Ela me parece estar no mesmo lugar de sempre.

Isabelle riu.

- Sim, ela definitivamente está no lugar. – disse ela – O problema é interno, não externo.

- Como assim?

- Bom, é que... às vezes, quando eu fico muito estressada ou nervosa, como hoje mais cedo, acontece de eu ter dores fortes de cabeça, – explicou ela – freqüentemente acompanhadas de febre alta.

- Ah... mas... você tá ok? – perguntou Sirius, preocupado.

- Aham. – assentiu Isabelle – Lily me deu um sossega leão bem rápido, então não deu tempo da crise começar. É que a última vez que eu tive uma crise de verdade, foi quando... minha mãe morreu, – explicou ela – daí como o que aconteceu hoje estava relacionado com ela, a Lily ficou com medo que acontecesse de novo.

- Ahn...

- Mas já passou, e está tudo bem. Vamos esquecer isso. – disse ela, sorrindo.

- É, acho que você tá certa. – concordou Sirius, devolvendo o sorriso – Como sempre.

- Nem sempre. – disse ela, e Sirius fitou-a, curioso – Acho que me enganei sobre você por muito tempo. Você é bem diferente de como eu o pintava.

- Você também é bem diferente do que eu pensava. Nós dois nos enganamos. Estamos quites. – disse ele, sorrindo novamente.

Os dois ouviram Lilian indo chamar Remo e Tiago na sala. Eles jantaram e depois voltaram para a sala, onde ficaram assistindo televisão. Lilian estava recostada no peito de Tiago, que lhe acariciava os cabelos, e foi a primeira a dormir. O garoto, então, pegou-a no colo delicadamente para levá-la até o quarto, mas no meio da escada a ruiva acordou.

- Hmm... hã? Tiago? O que você tá fazendo? – perguntou ela, confusa.

- Você pegou no sono, eu ia te pôr na cama. – explicou ele.

- Você podia ter me acordado, não precisava me carregar. – disse ela, encabulada.

- Ah, Lily, não estraga o momento! – disse Tiago, fingindo estar zangado – Eu tô tentando ser romântico.

- Tá bem, tá bem, meu cavalheiro. – disse ela, rindo e recostando-se novamente no peito do garoto.

Ele a levou até o quarto, e a colocou sobre a cama.

- Pronto! – disse ele, cobrindo-a – Agora um beijinho de boa noite – deu um selinho na ruiva – e pode ir dormir.

- Dormir aqui sozinha, e sem cafuné? – perguntou ela – Ah, não! Fica um pouquinho só aqui comigo.

- Quem é você e o que fez com a minha Lilian? – perguntou ele, brincalhão.

- Pára, Tiago! – disse ela, corando.

- Tá bem, mas só um pouquinho, hein? – disse ele, deitando junto com ela.

- Aham... – resmungou a ruiva, aninhando-se no peito dele novamente.

No andar de baixo, Remo, Sirius e Isabelle ainda assistiam televisão. Passavam notícias de acidentes sem explicação, e destruição em grandes áreas habitadas por trouxas.

- Que coisa horrível! – disse Isabelle.

- Isso com certeza foi causado por magia. – comentou Lupin.

- Talvez apareça alguma coisa no Profeta amanhã.

Algum tempo depois, os três também foram dormir, e surpreenderam-se ao ver Lilian e Tiago dormindo abraçados na cama da ruiva, ambos sorrindo. Isabelle foi para o seu quarto e, olhando pela janela, esperou. Ouviu Remo e Sirius conversando, depois as portas batendo. Após alguns minutos, saiu do quarto e foi até a cozinha. Antes, porém, pegou no aparador a chave do estúdio e abriu-o, depois guardou a chave novamente. Agora a porta dupla poderia voltar a ficar aberta.

Em seu quarto, Sirius decidia se iria ou não ao encontro de Isabelle na sala. Apesar do que ela dissera, ele ainda se sentia estranho em relação aos acontecimentos do dia. Não sabia por quê fizera aquilo. Apenas fez.

- Ah, dane-se. – disse para si mesmo – Eu adoro brigadeiro.

Ele desceu a escada, e viu que não havia luz na cozinha. Também percebeu que a porta do estúdio estava aberta; espiou lá dentro e ao ver que estava vazio, dirigiu-se à sala.

- Mais um minuto e eu ia começar a comer sozinha. – disse Isabelle ao vê-lo chegar.

- Cheguei bem na hora, então. – disse ele, pegando a colher que ela estendia em sua direção, e sentando-se.

- Posso perguntar uma coisa? – perguntou Isabelle.

Sirius deu de ombros, tirando uma grande colherada de brigadeiro da panela.

- Por que está aqui?

- Pra você não passar os feriados sozinha? – ele respondeu, displicente.

- Você entendeu, Sirius. – disse ela, encarando-o.

- Pela mesma razão que você me chama de Sirius quando estamos sozinhos. – respondeu ele, calmamente, encarando-a de volta.

Isabelle suspirou. Eles ficaram comendo em silêncio durante algum tempo, e então Sirius falou novamente.

- Talvez por que sejamos parecidos. Ovelhas brancas. – disse ele – É bom poder conversar com alguém que possa compreender o que eu sinto.

- Os Marotos não o compreendem? – perguntou ela.

- É diferente. Não costumo falar dessas coisas com eles, são minhas. – explicou o garoto – E eu... não sei explicar, mas você... – ele hesitou – me passa confiança.

- Difícil de admitir, hein? – perguntou ela, com um sorriso – Mas sou obrigada a dizer o mesmo. Não sei como, ou porquê, mas você me passa confiança também.

- É difícil admitir, realmente. – disse Sirius, com um sorriso fraco – Eu ainda sou um Black, não?

Isabelle fechou a cara e bufou.

- Pode ser um Black, mas não é como eles. – disse ela, para surpresa do garoto – Ovelha branca, lembra?

- Não sei. Às vezes tenho medo de, no fundo, ser mais parecido com eles do que gostaria... – retrucou ele, pensando no que havia acontecido pela manhã.

- Não é. Você já deu provas de que não é. – disse ela, com convicção – Eu sei que você não é.

- Como pode dizer isso? – perguntou ele – Como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Não sei. Mas tenho.

Um novo silêncio tomou conta da sala. Após aquela discussão, nenhum dos dois se atrevia a dizer nada, então, Isabelle levantou-se.

- É melhor irmos dormir. – disse ela – Amanhã voltamos pra escola, e temos que acordar cedo, senão vai ser aquela correria.

Com um _"Evanesco!"_ ela despachou a louça suja para a cozinha.

- É, você tá certa. – disse Sirius, levantando-se também – Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

**N/A: muito deprimida pra escrever qualquer coisa... espero que vocês gostem. Ah, e que comentem. Beijos!!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Volta não tão tranqüila**

No dia seguinte, Lilian e Isabelle foram as primeiras a acordar. Prepararam o café, colocaram a mesa e ficaram conversando enquanto esperavam os meninos descerem.

- Isa, eu tava pensando agora... o que vamos fazer com a comida que sobrou? – perguntou Lilian.

- Eu também pensei nisso. – respondeu a morena – Tem um orfanato, a uns dois quarteirões daqui. Podíamos mandar pra lá, o que acha?

- Perfeito.

Isabelle percebeu que havia algo de estranho no comportamento de Lilian, enquanto ela ia até a janela apanhar seu jornal da pata da coruja que bicava o vidro. Parecia-lhe que a ruiva queria dizer algo, mas estava se contendo.

- Lily? Tem alguma coisa que você queira me dizer? – perguntou ela.

- Ahn... ah, desculpa, Isa, mas é que eu não tô me agüentando! – disse a ruiva, voltando a sentar-se – Ontem , com toda aquela confusão, nós nem conversamos, e... tem alguma coisa que eu deva saber? Sobre você e o Sirius?

- Sobre... o Black e eu? – perguntou Isabelle, corando um pouco.

- É... sabe... eu fiquei meio confusa sobre o que aconteceu ontem. – explicou Lilian – Eu quero dizer... Sirius, sabendo do estúdio? E falando com você daquele jeito? Eu perdi alguma coisa?

- Ah, bom, mais ou menos. – confessou a morena, que parecia muito interessada no pote de geléia à sua frente – Digamos que eu e ele estamos... um pouco mais próximos, sei lá.

- Mais próximos? Como assim? – perguntou a ruiva, confusa – Desde quando?

- Espera, uma pergunta de cada vez. – pediu Isabelle – Começando pela mais fácil... desde quando? Ah, sei lá, acho que... desde a nossa primeira noite aqui.

- Peraí! Desde a primeira noite e eu não tô sabendo de nada? – perguntou Lilian, indignada – Começa a falar, Srta. Charmant.

- Olha, não foi nada que eu não contei pra você, tá? – justificou Isabelle – Foi só... ah, eu não sei o que foi. Depois que você saiu do meu quarto naquele dia, eu ainda não consegui dormir. Então desci e fui até o estúdio.

- Tá, mas e onde entra o Sirius nessa história? – perguntou Lilian, sem entender.

- Calma! É que... ele também tava acordado, e ouviu barulho aqui em baixo, – explicou a morena – daí desceu pra ver o que era, e me encontrou dentro do estúdio. Daí nós fomos pra sala, e ficamos conversando um pouco, depois fomos dormir.

- Tá, e só por isso ele já se deu o direito de fazer aquilo ontem? – perguntou Lilian.

- Ahn... bom, é que... a gente fez isso mais umas duas ou três noites, de novo. – disse Isabelle, votando a corar.

- Você e o Sirius, conversando no meio da noite? – perguntou Lilian, fitando-a, surpresa.

- E comendo brigadeiro. – acrescentou a morena.

- Hã?

- A gente descia, e eu fiz brigadeiro algumas das vezes, e a gente ficava de papo até o sono vir. – explicou Isabelle.

- Ok. Acho que entendi. – disse Lilian – Mas... por que eu só tô sabendo disso agora?

- Não queria que se preocupasse comigo. – disse a morena – E também... sei lá, eu mesma tava achando tão estranho essa história de "conversas noturnas com Sirius Black" que resolvi deixar como tava. Eu não disse nada, ele também não, e ficou por isso mesmo.

- Uau! – fez a ruiva – Que coisa!

- Bom dia, meninas! – cumprimentou Remo, chegando à cozinha, acompanhado de Tiago – Perdemos algum assunto interessante?

- Ahn... não, não perderam nada não. – disse Isabelle, nervosa.

- Bom dia, Remo. – disse Lilian.

- Hmm... que cheiro bom... – disse Tiago, se aproximando de Lilian – Bom dia, minha linda. Bom dia, Charmant.

- Bom dia, Tiago. – disse a ruiva, depois de receber um beijo do namorado.

- Bom dia. – respondeu Isabelle – E o Black?

- Ainda não levantou, eu acho. – respondeu Lupin.

- Vamos ir tomando café? – perguntou Lilian – Ainda tenho algumas coisas pra arrumar.

- É, vamos sim. – concordou Isabelle – Também tenho algumas coisas pra fazer ainda.

- Isa, você viu aqui sobre os ataques de ontem? – perguntou Remo, com o Profeta Diário nas mãos.

- Não, não li o jornal ainda. – disse a morena.

- Não disse que aquilo era magia?

- Foi o tal Voldemort, de novo? – perguntou Tiago, e Remo assentiu – Esse cara é maluco!

- O pior é que tem gente ainda mais maluca disposta a seguí-lo. – disse Lilian.

- Quando é que o Ministério vai fazer alguma coisa?

- Bom dia... – cumprimentou Sirius, entrando na cozinha – Ei! Iam tomar café sem mim?

- Você tava demorando... – disse Lupin.

- Bom, agora sim, vamos ao café. – disse Isabelle.

Eles tomaram café, e em seguida se dispersaram. Os meninos foram terminar de arrumar os malões, e as meninas, após organizar tudo na cozinha, também subiram, para terminar de se arrumar.

- Ai, malão pronto, quarto em ordem. – disse Isabelle, para si mesma, olhando ao redor.

- Isa! – chamou Lilian, entrando no quarto – Tá pronta?

- Aham. – respondeu a morena, dando uma espiada rápida no espelho – E você?

- Também. – respondeu a ruiva, dando também uma última conferida no visual.

- Charmant? – chamou Sirius, chegando à porta – Quer que leve o seu malão lá pra baixo? Pontas tá levando o seu, Lily.

- Ah, quero sim, obrigada. – disse Isabelle, ao que o garoto pegou o malão e saiu em direção à escada.

- Vamos, então? – perguntou Lilian.

- Vamos.

Após verificar se estava tudo em ordem, pegar suas coisas, e fechar toda a casa, os cinco saíram. Checaram se não havia ninguém na rua, e então aparataram para King's Cross, aparecendo bem diante de Alice e seu namorado, Frank Longbotton, que quase colidiram com eles.

- Ei, vocês! Cuidado onde aparecem! – disse Frank, rindo.

- Foi mal, Frank. – disse Tiago.

- De onde vocês vêm, todos juntos assim? – perguntou Alice.

- Da minha casa. – respondeu Isabelle, simplesmente.

- Vocês passaram os feriados... juntos? – perguntou Alice, arregalando os olhos ao ver as mãos unidas de Tiago e Lilian.

- Aham. – confirmou Tiago.

Frank e Alice se entreolharam, espantados. Alice ia falar algo, mas Frank apertou sua mão de leve, então ela desistiu.

- Bom, a conversa tá ótima, mas é melhor entrarmos logo, ou não achamos uma cabine legal. – disse Sirius.

- A gente leva os malões e vocês procuram uma cabine, pode ser? – perguntou Remo para Isabelle e Lilian, que concordaram.

Enquanto os garotos levavam os malões para o vagão de bagagens, Lilian e Isabelle entraram no trem para procurar uma cabine.

- Aqui, Lil, essa tá vazia.

- Ótimo. Vamos entrar logo, antes que venha alguém e se instale aí. – disse a ruiva, já entrando na cabine.

Após deixarem os malões no vagão de bagagens, Sirius, Tiago e Remo foram procurar as meninas. Conversavam distraídos, quando uma voz conhecida, vinda de dentro de uma cabine próxima, chamou sua atenção.

- Poder, é isso que ele representa. – dizia Snape – E é o que dará aos que lhe forem leais.

- E... vocês já têm a Marca? – perguntou o outro, ansioso.

- Não. Ele não achou prudente marcar quatro alunos de Hogwarts. É esperto. – disse Snape, com visível admiração – Iremos receber a Marca assim que acabarmos a escola e provarmos nossa lealdade.

- Quem mais, além de você?

- Mulciber, Avery e Nott. – enumerou Snape – Mas há ex-alunos de Hogwarts que já receberam a Marca.

- Quem? – perguntou o outro garoto, curioso.

- Isso é segredo.

Alguns alunos da Sonserina entraram no vagão, e os Marotos então tiveram que disfarçar e afastar-se da cabine onde estava Snape. Como não conseguiriam ouvir mais nada, foram na direção do vagão em que as meninas haviam ido procurar uma cabine.

- Ele não pode estar falando sério! – disse Sirius.

- Não me parece que esteja mentindo. – discordou Tiago – Além disso, nós conhecemos as tendências do Ranhoso, ele é bem ligado às Artes das Trevas, assim como os amiguinhos que ele citou. – lembrou ele.

- Tá, Pontas, mas uma coisa é ser um cretino filho da mãe dentro da escola. – disse Remo – Outra coisa é ser um dos seguidores daquele psicopata cara de cobra.

- Mas e se for verdade? – perguntou Tiago – Há... aspirantes a Comensais dentro de Hogwarts! Acho que devíamos falar com algum professor, ou até mesmo com Dumbledore. – disse ele.

- Não temos provas, Pontas. – disse Remo, sensatamente – Olha, as meninas estão ali. A gente conversa sobre isso depois.

Eles então pararam de falar sobre o assunto, e se dirigiram até a cabine onde as meninas estavam conversando distraídas.

... e ela tava se segurando pra não falar nada. – dizia Isabelle.

- É, eu percebi. – concordou Lilian.

- Chegamos! – anunciou Tiago, entrando na cabine.

- Nossa, que demora! – disse Lilian – Pensamos que haviam sido seqüestrados no caminho.

- É que tava uma confusão no vagão de bagagens. – justificou Remo.

- É, e nós ainda tivemos um contratempo no caminho... – disse Tiago, e Remo fitou-o, alarmado.

- Que contratempo? – perguntou Lilian.

- Nada, ruivinha, nada. – respondeu Tiago, vendo a expressão quase assassina no rosto de Lupin – Sentiu minha falta? – perguntou, para desviar a atenção da ruiva.

- Quase morri de saudade. – respondeu ela, divertida, sem perceber a intenção do namorado.

- Aposto que encontraram o Snape. E provavelmente o azararam. – disse Isabelle.

- Infelizmente não tivemos oportunidade. – respondeu Sirius.

- Deviam parar com isso. – censurou Lilian.

- Ah, qual é, Lily?! – reclamou Tiago – Ele também não perde uma chance de nos atacar.

- Não justifica, Tiago. – disse a ruiva, muito séria.

- Ih... tá cheio...

Todos se viraram para a entrada da cabine. Emmeline e Marlene estavam paradas à porta.

- Oi, meninas. – cumprimentou Lilian

- Oi. – respondeu Emmeline – A Lene disse que tinha visto só vocês duas aqui, e nós íamos pedir pra dividir a cabine. Ai!

- Ih, desculpa, Vance. – disse Pedro, se esgueirando para dentro da cabine.

- Educado, você, hein? – disse Emmeline, zangada.

- Rabicho! Pensei que não vinha mais! – disse Tiago.

- É... eu me atrasei um pouco. – disse o outro, dando de ombros.

- Bom, acho que nós realmente não cabemos aqui. – comentou Marlene, encarando Sirius.

- É, estamos com a lotação esgotada. – concordou o moreno.

- Oi, oi, oi! O que é isso, reunião? – perguntou Alice, surgindo no corredor.

- Estávamos procurando uma cabine. – explicou Marlene.

- E eu, procurando vocês. – disse Alice – Achei uma cabine vazia.

- Bom, então vamos nessa. – disse Emmeline – Nos vemos na escola, gente!

- Até mais! – responderam os ocupantes da cabine.

Foi com total estupefação que os alunos de Hogwarts viram os seis amigos chegarem, devido ao fato de Lilian, depois de muita discussão a respeito, ter entrado no Grande Salão de mãos dadas com um Tiago extremamente sorridente. Ouviam-se cochichos vindos das mesas das quatro casas, e a ruiva recebia olhares assassinos de muitas garotas.

- Ora, ora, ora. O Quarteto Fantástico ganhou reforços. – disse Snape, que fitava as mãos unidas de Lilian e Tiago com puro ódio.

- A sangue-ruim e a traidora. – disse um garoto moreno, ao lado do sonserino.

- Cala a boca, Regulus! – ordenou Sirius – Não fale do que não é capaz de compreender.

- Como se atreve a falar comigo, traidor? – retrucou o Black mais jovem – Ao contrário de você, eu honro o sobrenome que carrego, e não me misturo com esse tipo de escória.

- Cala já essa sua boca, Black! – disse Isabelle, furiosa. Ela percebeu que Sirius fora duramente atingido pelas palavras de seu irmão. Havia, definitivamente, perdido Regulus. Sem que ninguém percebesse, segurou a mão de Sirius, e apertou-a de leve. Ele a fitou de esguelha e devolveu o gesto, agradecido.

- Não se meta onde não é chamada, Charmant! – disse Regulus – Sabe, traidores estão logo abaixo dos sangues-ruins na minha lista.

- Vamos embora, gente. – disse Lilian, segurando o braço de Tiago – Não vale a pena ficar aqui discutindo.

- Até que enfim falou algo certo, Sangue-Ruim.

- Cala a boca, Black! – rosnou Tiago, furioso, já empunhando a varinha.

- Chega! A Lily tá certa. – disse Isabelle, ao ver Sirius, Regulus, Snape e Remo puxarem também as varinhas – Vamos embora.

Eles desviaram dos dois sonserinos e começaram a andar em direção à mesa da Grifinória, onde se acomodaram em seus lugares habituais. Enquanto Lilian acalmava Tiago, Remo conversava com Isabelle e Sirius, a quem a garota, na frente dos demais, continuava a chamar pelo sobrenome. Sensatamente, tanto ela quanto Remo evitaram tocar no assunto Regulus durante o jantar. Os demais fizeram a mesma coisa.

- Acho que agora a Lily vai precisar ser escoltada quando andar por aí. – dizia Lupin – Metade das garotas da escola vai querer a pele dela.

- É, mas eu acho que ela sabe se defender muito bem. – retrucou Sirius – Lembra de tudo o que ela já fez com o Pontas nas vezes que ele tentou beijar ela? – os três riram ao lembrar disso – Além disso, ela tem uma amiga nervosinha de prontidão pra defendê-la.

- É, Black, ela tem sim. – concordou Isabelle – Embora eu também não ache que ela vá precisar muito, não.

Após o jantar, os alunos foram para seus respectivos salões comunais. Todos estavam ansiosos por contar sobre o que haviam feito durante os feriados, e a conversa rolava solta. Sirius, no entanto, não foi diretamente para o salão comunal. Ficou esperando à porta do Grande Salão, espiando para a mesa da Sonserina, e encurralou Regulus, quando o garoto saiu do Salão.

- Regulus! – chamou Sirius.

- Vai embora! Não ouse falar comigo, eu já disse. – respondeu Regulus, tentando desviar do irmão.

- Ah, você vai me ouvir! – disse Sirius, pegando o irmão pelo braço, e o levando para fora do campo de visão dos alunos que deixavam o Grande Salão – O que pensa que está fazendo, andando com Snape?

- Me solta! – disse Regulus, furioso, tentando se desvencilhar – Isso não é da sua conta. Minha vida é problema meu!

- Você é meu irmão! – disse Sirius, exasperado.

- Mesmo? – perguntou o outro, irônico – Você não pensou nisso quando saiu de casa.

- Regulus...

- É Black pra você. – cortou o Black mais jovem – Porque eu honro meu sobrenome, enquanto você é só um amante de trouxas. E eu vou fazer muito mais, – continuou ele – mamãe vai esquecer do desgosto que você causou. Porque eu vou fazê-la tão orgulhosa quanto a Tia Druella tá da Bella, e então você vai ser só uma lembrança ruim do passado.

- Vai fazê-la orgulhosa? – perguntou Sirius, relaxando o aperto no braço do outro – Como?

- Você vai ver. – disse Regulus, aproveitando a distração do irmão para se soltar e se afastar rapidamente.

- Regulus!

No salão comunal da Grifinória, Tiago recebia os cumprimentos dos amigos por ter, finalmente, conseguido conquistar Lilian. Subindo as escadas, no dormitório feminino, o assunto era o mesmo.

- Ah, Lily, desculpa, – dizia Alice – mas eu sempre achei que isso ia acontecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Alice! – exclamou a ruiva, indignada.

- Mas é verdade, Lily! – concordou Emmeline – Você deixou de detestar o Tiago há muito tempo, só não queria admitir.

- Até você, Emmeline?! – disse a ruiva, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Lice, que cara é essa? – perguntou Isabelle, vendo a expressão no rosto da amiga.

- Ai, meninas, eu... eu tenho uma coisa pra contar pra vocês... – disse a garota, começando a ficar vermelha.

- O que é? – perguntou Lilian – Fala, Lice!

- Eu tô... eu tô com vergonha... – disse a outra, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

- Vergonha da gente, Lice? – perguntou Emmeline, imitando Lilian, com as mãos na cintura.

- É que... eu e Frank, nós...

- Vocês o quê? – perguntou Emmeline, arregalando os olhos.

- Ah, meninas, vocês sabem! Nós...

- Ah, espera! – disse Isabelle – Acho que já sei.

- É, acho que eu também. – disse Lilian – Caramba, Lice!

- Eu sei!

- É o que eu acho que é? – perguntou Emmeline, e Alice assentiu – Merlin, Lice!

- E como foi? – perguntou Isabelle.

- Ah, honestamente? – perguntou Alice – Foi muito estranho, mas... – ela hesitou, corando mais ainda – foi muito bom. Ele foi tão fofo!

- Desculpa a pergunta, amiga, mas essa é uma dúvida crucial. – disse Lilian – Doeu?

- Ah, um pouco. No início.

- Tá, mas agora conta, como foi que aconteceu?

- Bom, eu... nós passamos um dia inteiro juntos, sabe? – explicou Alice – Saímos pra passear, depois ficamos em casa, assistindo uns filmes até tarde da noite. Daí, como estava mesmo bem tarde, ele me convidou pra ficar na casa dele, e como meus pais iam mesmo sair, eu aceitei. Nós jantamos, e ficamos lá, deitados, assistindo filme e namorando um pouco. Daí as coisas foram rolando, rolando e... rolou!

- Uau! – fez Emmeline.

- Ahn... e tem mais uma coisa... – disse Alice, corando novamente.

- Mais? – perguntou Lilian, surpresa.

- Frank... me pediu em casamento! – disse a garota, exibindo, orgulhosa, a aliança dourada na mão direita.

- Nossa, Lice! Que feriado você teve, hein? – brincou Isabelle, e todas riram.

- Parabéns, Lice! – disse Lilian, sorrindo.

- Obrigada. – respondeu Alice, aos poucos voltando à sua cor normal – Mas agora me expliquem essa história de vocês e os Marotos juntos nos feriados.

- É, eu também tô me roendo pra saber dessa história. – disse Emmeline.

- É que eu ia passar os feriados sozinha, – explicou Isabelle – daí o pessoal resolveu ir lá pra casa, me fazer companhia.

- Nossa, que legal! – disse Alice.

- Legal? – perguntou Emmeline – Era tudo o que eu queria, uma semana com Sirius Black na minha casa.

- Emmeline! – disse Lilian.

- Mas é verdade! – retrucou Emmeline – Seria tudo de bom.

- E você, Isa? – perguntou Alice – Não aproveitou a oportunidade?

- Ah, não, obrigada. – respondeu Isabelle – Sirius é gatinho e tudo, mas...

- Sirius? – perguntou Lilian – Pensei que fosse Black...

- ... é o tipo de garoto que é melhor manter à distância. – continuou Isabelle, ignorando a interrupção da amiga – É só pra olhar. – disse ela, encarando Lilian.

- Eu ainda acredito que vai aparecer alguém pra domar o Sirius. – comentou a ruiva, para quebrar o clima que ficara.

- Como você fez com o Tiago? – perguntou Alice.

Lilian corou levemente.

- É, mais ou menos isso. – disse ela.

- Essa eu pago pra ver. – disse Alice, cética.

- Ai, quisera eu ser esse alguém... – disse Emmeline, sonhadora.

- Até você, Line? – perguntou Isabelle, espantada.

- Ah, qual é, meninas? – retrucou Emmeline – Sonhar não custa nada... – disse ela, fazendo todas caírem na risada.

Elas continuaram conversando durante um bom tempo, mas depois, cansadas da viagem, resolveram ir dormir. Depois que as meninas já haviam adormecido, Isabelle tornou a levantar-se. Ela havia se revirado na cama durante algum tempo, tentando dormir, mas por fim acabou por desistir de forçar o sono. Pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena, e foi sentar-se perto da janela, para aproveitar a luz da lua.

"_Imagino que ainda esteja acordado. Como você está? _

_Sei que as palavras de Regulus machucaram você mais do que quis demonstrar. _

_Quer conversar sobre isso?_

_C."_

Ela dobrou o pergaminho em forma de aviãozinho, e depois apontou a varinha para ele.

- Sirius Black.

O pequeno avião levantou vôo, deixando rapidamente o quarto por uma fresta na porta que Marlene não fechara direito ao entrar no dormitório.

Sirius realmente ainda estava acordado. Ele estava deitado em sua cama, de barriga para cima, fitando a porta entreaberta. Franziu o cenho ao ver o aviãozinho de papel entrar voando no quarto e pousar em seu peito. Pegou o pergaminho, desfez as dobraduras e leu o pequeno recado. Não pôde deixar de sorrir. Levantou-se, apanhou um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena, e escreveu uma resposta.

"_Imaginou certo. Não consigo dormir, as palavras dele ficam ecoando na minha cabeça. _

_E você nem sabe de tudo o que aconteceu. Mas não quero falar sobre isso, não agora. _

_Também não quero que se preocupe, eu tô ok. Mesmo assim, obrigado pela oferta._

_B."_

Isabelle ainda estava à janela quando a resposta de seu bilhete entrou voando no quarto, na forma de um passarinho de papel, e pousou em seu colo. Ela desfez as complicadas dobraduras e leu o que ele havia escrito. Suspirou, sacudindo a cabeça negativamente. O que esperava? Era Sirius. Pegou outro pedaço de pergaminho e escreveu mais um bilhete.

"_Tudo bem. Mas se mudar de idéia, eu estou aqui, está bem? _

_Boa noite._

_P.S.: precisa me ensinar a fazer o passarinho de papel._

_C."_

Apesar de seu estado geral de ânimo, Sirius riu ao ler o post script do segundo aviãozinho. Sentia-se de alguma forma reconfortado com a preocupação dela, e por isso, escreveu uma resposta.

"_Mais uma vez, obrigado. E boa noite pra você também._

_P.S.: o passarinho é fácil. Ensino pra você amanhã._

_B."_

Foi a vez de Isabelle sorrir com o bilhete recebido. Bem, havia tentado, agora podia deitar-se e ir dormir com a consciência tranqüila. Porém, após um certo tempo deitada, ainda estava acordada. E foi por isso que viu um novo passarinho de papel entrar voando no quarto.

"_Ainda está acordada? _

_Se estiver, e não estiver com sono, quer me fazer companhia? Estou no salão comunal._

_B."_

Isabelle vestiu um casaco grosso por cima do pijama, saiu devagar do quarto e desceu. Sirius estava sentado no sofá maior. Ela dirigiu-se ao sofá e sentou-se ao lado dele, sem nada dizer. Mesmo sem saber porquê, segurou a mão do garoto, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dele, e os dois ficaram ali, sentados lado a lado, sem olhar um para o outro e em silêncio, por alguns instantes.

- Se eu tivesse ficado, talvez pudesse tê-lo salvo. – disse ele, de repente – Mas eu não agüentava mais, precisava sair daquele inferno.

Ela continuou calada. Sabia que tudo o que ele precisava agora, era de alguém que o escutasse sem interromper.

- Agi como um verdadeiro Black, pensei somente em mim mesmo. – continuou Sirius, ainda sem encarar Isabelle – E agora me arrependo disso, porque é tarde demais.

- Não é sua culpa, Sirius. – disse ela, sem conseguir se conter. Ele então voltou o olhar para a própria mão, unida à da garota.

- Regulus sempre foi mais fraco, mais moldável. Eu devia tê-lo protegido.

- Olha pra mim. – disse ela, virando o rosto dele, e forçando-o a encará-la – Não é sua culpa.

Ele baixou o olhar e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Ele disse... disse que ia deixar minha mãe orgulhosa, como a Bella fez com a Tia Druella. – disse ele, hesitante – Mas como?

- Eu não faço idéia, Sirius. – disse Isabelle, desanimada.

- Eu penso, penso, mas não consigo imaginar o que ele quis dizer com aquilo. – disse o garoto, frustrado.

- Nem eu, mas não fica assim, vai?! – pediu a garota.

- Como eu não vou ficar? É meu irmão, droga! – disse Sirius, correndo a mão pelos cabelos – E eu acho que ele vai fazer uma grande besteira.

- Eu sei que é seu irmão, Sirius, e não quis dizer que você não se preocupasse, por que sei que é impossível. – disse Isabelle.

- Desculpa. Mas é que... eu tô com medo por ele. – justificou Sirius.

- Talvez o Regulus esteja se metendo numa encrenca, mas não há nada que se possa fazer agora, não sem saber o que exatamente ele quis dizer com aquilo. – retrucou Isabelle, sensatamente.

- É, você tá certa. Pra variar.

- Não fala besteira. – disse a garota, corando levemente – Agora que tal irmos dormir? Amanhã cedinho temos que estar de pé.

- É, vamos sim. – concordou Sirius.

- Ótimo. Mas hoje o cavalheirismo vai pro espaço. – disse ela, levantando-se – Eu é que vou levar você até a beira da escada.

Sirius abriu um sorriso, e os dois se encaminharam lentamente até a escada do dormitório masculino.

- Prontinho. Agora, direto pra cama. – recomendou ela – E vê se dorme.

- Sim, senhora. – disse Sirius, meio rindo.

- Senhora, não. – corrigiu Isabelle, rindo também – Senhorita.

- Ok, senhorita. Obrigado por ter descido. – agradeceu ele.

- Não foi nada. Agora vai, boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Isabelle ainda ficou observando enquanto o garoto subia a escada rumo ao dormitório masculino, e quando ele desapareceu na escuridão, dirigiu-se, bocejando, à escada do próprio dormitório.

* * *

**N/A: não tenho muito o que dizer, a não ser THANKS pra Muffim, que tá sempre aqui, lendo e dando uma força, e pra Maria Lua, que chegou agora. Bem vinda, Maria. Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo. Beijokas!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**

* * *

**

A rotina recomeça

O dia seguinte amanheceu nublado e bastante frio. Como de hábito, Lilian e Isabelle foram as primeiras grifinórias a chegar ao Grande Salão, mas logo em seguida começaram a chegar os demais alunos, entre eles, os Marotos. No caminho até a mesa, uma sextanista da Corvinal veio falar com Tiago, enquanto uma de suas amigas voava no pescoço de Sirius, e outra dizia algo no ouvido de Remo, fazendo-o corar.

- Tiago... ouvi um boato por aí, e não pude acreditar... – disse a garota, toda melosa.

- Ah, é? Que boato? – perguntou Tiago, sem parar de andar.

- Que você tá com a Evans. – respondeu ela, olhando com expressão de nojo para Lilian, sentada à mesa da Grifinória.

- Ah, então não é boato. – disse Tiago, deixando a garota para trás e indo na direção em que estavam as meninas.

- Mas... mas... – balbuciou ela, mas ele já não a ouvia.

- Bom dia, meninas! – cumprimentaram os Marotos, acomodando-se.

- Bom dia! – responderam as duas.

Tiago sentou ao lado de Lilian, em quem deu um beijo discreto. Mesmo assim, a ruiva ficou tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos.

- Acho que ainda vai levar um tempo pra eu me acostumar com isso... – comentou ela.

- É, acho que sim. – concordou Tiago – Mas eu não me importo com isso. Você fica uma gracinha quando tá encabulada assim, sabia?

- Pára, Tiago! – retrucou a ruiva, dando um tapa de leve no braço do garoto, e ficando ainda mais vermelha, se é que isso é possível.

- E ela não perde a mania de me bater... – disse Tiago, brincalhão.

Lilian o fitou, fingindo estar zangada e ele beijou-a novamente.

- Ah, dá pra vocês dois pararem com isso? – perguntou Isabelle – Daqui a pouco vou ficar tão nauseada com essa melação toda, que nem vou conseguir tomar meu café! – disse ela, arrancando risadas dos demais colegas.

- Ih, Isa, isso tá parecendo inveja... – disse Emmeline, de brincadeira.

- Ha, ha. – fez Isabelle – Muito engraçado, Line.

- Eu concordo com a Charmant. – disse Sirius, ainda sorrindo – Me passa a geléia, ruivinha?

- Ei! Olha a intimidade, pulguento! – disse Tiago, fingindo estar bravo.

- Calma, veadinho! – disse Sirius, erguendo as mãos, em sinal de rendição.

- É cervo. CERVO. – disse Tiago.

- É cervo, o quê, Tiago? – perguntou Lilian, enquanto alcançava a geléia para Sirius – Vejo sempre você dizendo isso, mas não entendo o porquê!

- Desculpa, _minha_ ruivinha – disse Tiago, encarando Sirius – mas isso é segredo de Maroto. Se eu contar, vou ter que matar você.

- Ah, meu Merlin! – exclamou Lilian – Eu achando que tinha encontrado o namorado perfeito, e agora descubro que ele tem tendências assassinas! – brincou ela.

- Namorado perfeito, é? – perguntou Tiago, convencido.

- Ih, Lily, ferrou! – disse Remo – Agora o ego dele vai às alturas.

- Como você tá pálido, Remo! – comentou Emmeline.

- É, e não tá comendo quase nada também. – acrescentou Alice.

- Ahn... eu... tô meio sem fome... – disse Remo, hesitante.

- Ahn... vamos pra aula, gente? Tá quase na hora. – disse Isabelle, para desviar a atenção das meninas. Remo sorriu em agradecimento.

- É, você tá certa. – concordou Lilian – Vamos nessa?

O grupo se levantou e começou a andar em direção à saída do Grande Salão. Isabelle segurou Lupin pelo braço.

- Hã? O que foi, Isa? – perguntou ele.

- Come. – disse ela, pegando duas torradas e colocando-as na mão do garoto.

- Mas... – começou ele, mas foi logo interrompido.

- Nada de mas. – disse ela, em tom de quem não aceita contestação – Você nem tocou no café. Come tudo.

- Tá bom! – disse ele, resignado, começando a comer enquanto andavam em direção à saída.

Eles alcançaram os amigos logo adiante, no corredor, e todos se dirigiram às masmorras, para uma aula de Poções.

A aula do Prof. Slughorn foi bastante interessante, mas acabou por ser encerrada antes do horário, depois que o caldeirão de um dos alunos da Lufa-Lufa explodiu, cobrindo ele e vários colegas com a poção inacabada, e fazendo-os irem todos para a Ala Hospitalar, inchados como balões, nas partes do corpo atingidas pela poção. Depois do desastre nas masmorras, sobrou tempo para os alunos da Grifinória irem até a torre e deixarem seu material de Poções, antes de irem para uma aula dupla de Transfiguração.

- Hoje continuaremos nosso conteúdo de Transfiguração Humana. – disse a professora Minerva – Façam uso, preferencialmente, de feitiços não-verbais. Mas antes da prática, copiem, por favor, o que está no quadro negro.

Após alguns minutos em que somente o ruído das penas arranhando pergaminho pôde ser ouvido, os alunos começaram as tentativas de pequenas alterações em suas aparências físicas.

- Isso é moleza! – disse Tiago, que logo tinha os cabelos louros.

- Olha só o Tiago, Lil! – disse Isabelle.

- Nossa! – admirou-se a ruiva – Que máximo!

- Muito bem, senhor Potter. Dez pontos para a Grifinória. – disse a professora McGonagall, satisfeita.

- Eu vou tentar algo um pouco menor. – disse Isabelle, fechando os olhos. Quando ela os reabriu, estavam negros como os de Sirius.

- Uau, Isa! Você fica muito diferente com os olhos dessa cor! – comentou Emmeline.

- Quero ver. – disse Isabelle, conjurando um espelho – É não é que ficou bom? Adorei!

- Ei, Charmant?!

Isabelle virou-se para onde estava Sirius, que agora tinha os olhos tão azuis quanto os dela eram naturalmente.

- Belos olhos. – disse ele, sorrindo.

- Os seus também não estão nada mal – respondeu a garota, também sorrindo, e fechando os olhos, para logo em seguida reabri-los, ambarados como os de Remo.

Lilian olhava de Isabelle para Sirius, com uma expressão confusa; Marlene fazia o mesmo, mas seu rosto demonstrava ciúme e um pouco de raiva.

- Lil, você conseguiu! Olha! – disse Isabelle, passando o espelho para a amiga, que agora tinha os longos cabelos em um tom de castanho claro.

- Legal! – exclamou Lilian, admirando seu reflexo no espelho.

- Ei, quem é você, e o que você fez com a minha ruivinha? – perguntou Tiago, rindo e arrancando risadas dos amigos.

- Caramba, Sirius! Agora você parece mesmo irmão do Tiago! – comentou Alice para Sirius que tinha agora os cabelos mais curtos e olhos castanho-esverdeados.

- Ei, é mesmo, Almofadinhas! – concordou Tiago – Você tá quase tão bonito quanto eu.

- Convencido... – disse Lilian.

- Mas bem que você gosta. – retrucou Tiago.

- E não é que ele tem razão? – disse a ruiva, fazendo todos rirem novamente.

Após o almoço, os alunos do sétimo ano estiveram bastante atarefados, em duas aulas de DCAT, seguidas por mais duas, de Feitiços. As aulas de DCAT daquele dia foram, para os Marotos e Isabelle, um tanto tediosas, pois o Prof. McGregor retomou o conteúdo que estivera tratando antes da semana de feriados, sobre lobisomens, assunto que os cinco jovens dominavam tão bem ou melhor do que o mestre. As aulas de Feitiços, por outro lado, prenderam a atenção dos alunos de forma raramente vista. Enquanto o Prof. Flitwick discorria sobre Legilimencia e Oclumencia, até mesmo o som de um alfinete caindo no chão poderia ser ouvido, tamanho era o silêncio dentro da sala de aula.

- A Legilimencia nada mais é do que a capacidade de penetrar a mente das pessoas, tendo acesso aos seus pensamentos, suas lembranças. A Oclumencia, por sua vez, é a habilidade de fechar a mente, não permitindo, assim, o acesso a essas lembranças e pensamentos. Um bom legilimente não somente é capaz de "ler pensamentos", mas também de influenciá-los, e até mesmo controlá-los, e é isso que a Oclumencia visa evitar.

O professor continuou com suas explicações, sob o olhar atento e interessado da classe inteira. Quando o sinal que indicava o fim da aula soou, resmungos e reclamações foram ouvidos, vindos de todos os cantos da sala.

- Não se preocupem, meus caros, voltaremos a este assunto na próxima aula. – disse Flitwick, satisfeito.

Depois de saírem da aula de Feitiços, os Marotos, Lilian, Isabelle, Alice e Emmeline dirigiram-se diretamente para a torre da Grifinória. Haveria treino de Quadribol, e o grupo iria todo para o campo, para assistir ao treino de seu time.

- Corvinal veio forte esse ano. – dizia Tiago – Não vai ser moleza passar por eles.

- Ah, vamos, Pontas! Nosso time é o melhor. – retrucou Sirius, confiante – Nós vamos ganhar esse jogo, e a final também. A taça vai ser dos leões mais uma vez.

- Meninas! – gritou Tiago, à beira da escada do dormitório feminino – Já estamos indo!

- Espera só mais um pouquinho, Tiago. – disse Lilian, descendo a escada, acompanhada de Emmeline e Alice – Isa! Vamos!

- Vão indo! – gritou Isabelle, lá de cima – Eu já alcanço vocês!

- E o Remo? – perguntou Alice, quando eles passavam pelo retrato.

- Ahn... ele não vai. Disse que tinha umas coisas pra fazer. – mentiu Sirius.

Eles deixaram a torre, e foram se encaminhando, devagar, até o campo de Quadribol. Isabelle desceu a escada do dormitório bem a tempo de pegar Remo, mais pálido do que nunca, preparando-se para sair também.

- Remo, espera! – chamou ela.

- Ah, oi, Isa. – disse ele, com uma voz cansada – Pensei que já tinha ido pro treino.

- Não, eu me atrasei um pouco.

Os dois deixaram a torre, e foram conversando, enquanto andavam em direção à saída da escola.

- Como está se sentindo? – perguntou ela.

- Fraco, como sempre.

- É, eu sei. Pergunta estúpida. – disse ela, revirando os olhos. Remo sorriu fracamente – Já tem que ir?

- Aham. Não posso me demorar muito. – respondeu ele, olhando para o céu ainda claro.

- É. Eu sei. – disse ela, novamente.

- Ahn... vai me ver amanhã? – perguntou Remo, um pouco encabulado e surpreso com a própria coragem.

- Vou sim. – respondeu Isabelle – Sei que isso vai soar ridículo, mas... fica bem, tá?

- Prometo que vou tentar. – disse Remo, sorrindo novamente – Até amanhã.

- Até.

Isabelle ficou parada, observando o amigo se afastar rumo ao Salgueiro Lutador. Suspirou chateada, e quando ele já ia longe voltou-se na direção do campo de Quadribol e foi caminhando devagar, ao encontro dos amigos.

Em uma manhã alguns dias depois, Isabelle entrava cautelosamente na escola, quando ouviu a voz asmática de Argo Filch, vinda de um dos corredores laterais.

- Ei, ei, ei! Pode parar aí! – disse ele, vindo na direção de Isabelle, com Madame Norra em seu encalço.

- Ai, porcaria! – resmungou a garota, revirando os olhos.

- O que estava fazendo na rua, a esta hora? – perguntou Filch.

- Tava andando por aí. – respondeu Isabelle.

- Por aí, onde? – inquiriu o zelador.

- Por aí, já disse! – respondeu a garota, impaciente.

- O que há na sacola? – perguntou ele, apontando a bolsa de pano que Isabelle carregava.

- Nada. – respondeu Isabelle, fitando Madame Norra, que lhe encarava de volta com seus olhos vermelhos.

- Passe ela pra cá. – disse Filch, autoritário, estendendo a mão.

- Nem em sonho. – respondeu Isabelle, apontando a varinha para a sacola – _Evanesco_!

A sacola desapareceu.

- Como se atreve, sua... – começou Filch.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou o professor Slughorn, surgindo pelo corredor oposto ao pelo qual Filch viera.

- Ah, não! – resmungou Isabelle, baixinho. Tinha vontade de chutar Madame Norra, de tanta raiva que sentia por Filch tê-la retido à porta.

- Eu a peguei vindo da rua, Professor. – dedurou o zelador.

"_Ah, que droga! O que falta em magia, sobra em língua!" – _pensava Isabelle, furiosa.

- Sabe que não é permitido sair do castelo antes do horário, senhorita. – disse Slughorn, que não parecia nem um pouco triste em punir a garota – Dez pontos a menos para Grifinória. Onde estava?

"_Morsa velha! Deve estar adorando me ferrar!" – _continuava a garota a esbravejar em pensamento, sequer ouvindo o que o professor dizia.

- Não está me ouvindo, senhorita? – perguntou Slughorn, fazendo Isabelle voltar de seu devaneio – Onde estava?

- Por aí. – disse ela, dando de ombros.

- Foi o que me disse quando perguntei, Professor. – disse Filch – Ela carregava uma sacola, mas fez desaparecer quando fui ver o que era.

- O que tinha na sacola? – perguntou Slughorn.

- Nada demais. – respondeu Isabelle, displicente.

- Eu quero vê-la. – disse o professor – Traga-a de volta.

- Não. – disse Isabelle, sem pestanejar.

- Como? – perguntou o professor, surpreso.

- Eu não vou trazer a sacola de volta. – respondeu Isabelle, encarando-o.

- Detenção, senhorita, e outros dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória. – disse Slughorn, o bigode tremendo de raiva pela impertinência de Isabelle – Fale com a professora Minerva no fim do dia para saber como irá cumprir sua detenção.

- Sim, senhor. – disse a garota, ainda mantendo o mesmo tom.

Isabelle deu as costas aos dois homens, e começou a ir em direção ao Grande Salão. Chegou muito séria e pisando duro, chamando a atenção dos colegas ao sentar-se à mesa da Grifinória.

- O que houve, Isa? – perguntou Lilian.

- Slughorn me deu uma detenção.

- Detenção? – surpreendeu-se a ruiva – Mas por quê?

- Me pegou andando por aí antes do horário, e não pôde perder a oportunidade. – respondeu a outra, azeda.

- E o que você vai ter que fazer? – perguntou Tiago, expert em detenções.

- Ainda não sei. – respondeu Isabelle – Tenho que falar com a Minerva mais tarde.

Depois do café, enquanto se encaminhavam para a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Sirius se aproximou de Isabelle.

- O que foi que aconteceu?

- Filch me pegou na porta, quando eu tava voltando da Casa dos Gritos, – explicou a garota – e Slughorn apareceu bem na hora.

- Azar, hein? – comentou Sirius.

- Nem me fala. Saco! – xingou ela – Detenção!

O dia se passou sem maiores incidentes e no fim da tarde, Remo voltou da Casa dos Gritos. Encontrou com Lilian, próximo à porta do Salão Principal.

- Ei, Lily! – chamou ele.

- Hã? Ah, oi, Remo. – cumprimentou a ruiva – Resolveu os problemas em casa?

- Ahn... resolvi, sim. Obrigado. – Remo fitou Lilian por um instante. Parecera-lhe ter sentido algo estranho na pergunta da ruiva – Viu a Isa?

- Aham. Ela tá lá na Ala Hospitalar. – respondeu a garota, calmamente.

- Na Ala Hospitalar? – perguntou ele, alarmado – Mas o que houve? Ela tá bem?

- Calma, Remo. – respondeu a ruiva, sorrindo – Ela só tá ajudando Madame Pomfrey numa arrumação. Está em detenção.

- A Isa? Em detenção? – perguntou Lupin, sem acreditar – Mas, por que?

- Eu... não sei bem, ela não explicou direito. – disse Lilian – Parece que o Filch pegou ela vindo da rua antes do horário, e que ela não quis dizer nem onde estava, nem o que estava fazendo.

- Ahn... estranho, né? – perguntou ele, disfarçando.

- É. A Isa tem agido de forma meio estranha nos últimos meses. – comentou a garota.

- É? E... você não sabe o porquê? – perguntou Lupin, alarmado.

- Não. Eu nem pergunto, sei que ela não vai falar, e prefiro não ouvir ela mentindo pra mim. – disse Lilian, encarando-o – Quando ela achar que deve, vai me contar.

Mais uma vez, Remo sentiu que ela escondia algo mais em suas palavras.

- Bom, eu... vou lá falar com ela. – disse Lupin, ansioso em se afastar da ruiva – A gente se vê depois.

- Tá. Não vai esquecer da reunião, mais tarde. – lembrou Lilian.

- Não vou, não, pode deixar. – disse Remo – Até mais tarde.

- Até!

Isabelle estava no estoque de poções de Madame Pomfrey, e acabava de rotular o último frasco de poção daquele armário. Ainda faltavam mais seis armários, e ela já se preparava para partir para o próximo, quando ouviu a conhecida voz vindo da entrada da enfermaria.

- Pode deixar, eu fico de olho nela, Madame Pomfrey.

- Está bem, Remo, mas nada de ajudá-la. – disse a enfermeira, de dedo em riste – Sei que vocês são amigos.

- Está bem. – concordou Lupin.

- Eu volto logo. – disse Madame Pomfrey saindo, enquanto Remo ia até o estoque atrás de Isabelle.

- Isa? – chamou ele, à porta.

- Oi, eu tô aqui. – respondeu ela, mais no fundo da sala.

- Oi. – cumprimentou ele, ao alcançá-la.

- Oi. – respondeu a morena – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Vim te ver. A Lily me disse que você estava aqui. – explicou ele – Por minha causa, aliás.

- Ah, não. Nem começa, Remo. – disse Isabelle, voltando aos frascos de poção.

- É sério, Isa. Você tá se metendo em encrenca por minha causa. – disse Remo.

- Lá, lá, lá. Não quero nem ouvir. – disse ela, cobrindo os ouvidos com as mãos – Se os Marotos podem, eu também posso.

- Isa... – começou ele, mas foi logo interrompido.

- Remo, é sério, nem começa. – disse Isabelle – E pára de me distrair, senão eu não vou acabar isso aqui nunca mais. – completou ela, encerrando a discussão.

A despeito do que dissera sobre não demorar, Madame Pomfrey só foi retornar à Ala Hospitalar mais de meia hora depois. Durante esse tempo, Remo e Isabelle ficaram conversando no estoque de Poções, enquanto a garota cumpria sua detenção, o que tornou menos chata a tarefa dela de organizar os armários. Remo se ofereceu para ajudá-la, pois assim o trabalho andaria mais rápido, porém, Isabelle recusou.

- Ela já viu o ritmo que eu tava trabalhando, Remo. – disse a garota – Vai sacar na hora que você me ajudou. Mesmo assim, obrigada pela oferta.

Quando a enfermeira retornou, encontrou o casal de amigos às gargalhadas no estoque, pois Isabelle estava contando a Remo uma situação engraçada que ocorrera durante a semana.

- Ai, minha barriga! – dizia Lupin, que chegava a estar chorando de tanto rir.

- É, é engraçado por que não foi com você. – disse Isabelle, ainda rindo um pouco – Coitada, juro que deu pena da garota.

- Eu imagino... – concordou Lupin – mas a pena só deve ter aparecido depois que você parou de rir, né?

Isabelle fez cara de indignada, e deu um tapa leve no braço do amigo.

- Como você é...

- Mas que bagunça vocês estão fazendo aqui, hein? – perguntou Madame Pomfrey, chegando onde eles estavam, ainda rindo.

- Desculpe, Madame Pomfrey. – disseram os dois, com cara de arrependidos. Falsa, é claro.

- Está dispensada por hoje, Srta. Charmant. – disse a enfermeira – Vejo a senhorita aqui amanhã, no mesmo horário. Mas sem o Sr. Lupin.

- Sim, senhora. – disse Isabelle, fechando o armário – Até amanhã.

Madame Pomfrey se retirou, e Isabelle e Remo se entreolharam, cobrindo a boca com as mãos, para não recomeçarem a rir. Os dois deixaram então o estoque e a Ala Hospitalar.

- Bom, Isa, eu vou nessa. – disse Lupin, quando os dois chegaram à bifurcação do corredor – Tem reunião dos monitores agora.

- Ah, é. A Lily comentou isso comigo hoje mais cedo. – disse Isabelle – Vai logo, ou vai levar bronca da Minerva.

- É, melhor eu me apressar. – concordou ele – A gente se vê depois.

- Tá, até depois. – respondeu Isabelle, e os dois seguiram, cada um para um lado do corredor.

**N/A: Oooi, de novo! Tá aí, mais um capítulo. Espero que vocês gostem. Muito, muito, muito obrigada à Muffim e à Maria Lua, fofas, que comentaram o capítulo 11. Ah, sei lá, não tenho muito o que dizer, então, beijos e até semana que vem!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Más notícias**

Sirius levantou da cama, onde esteve deitado por pouco tempo, e tentou sair do dormitório sem fazer barulho. Não contava com a armadilha que era o malão de Tiago, aberto no meio do quarto.

- Ah, mas que m... – xingou baixinho, depois de um chute certeiro na alça do malão.

- Hmm... Sirius... aonde você vai? – perguntou Remo, sonolento, ao ser acordado pelo barulho.

- Eu... tô sem sono. – respondeu o moreno – Acho que vou até a cozinha.

- Aham... vê se não esbarra em mais nada... eu tô tentando dormir. – resmungou Lupin, virando-se para o outro lado.

Sirius apanhou o Mapa do Maroto de cima do criado-mudo de Tiago, e deixou o dormitório, ainda com pensamentos assassinos em relação ao amigo e seu malão, descendo as escadas para o salão comunal.

Isabelle ainda estava acordada para ver o pequeno passarinho de papel que entrou voando no dormitório e pousou em cima do livro que lia. Ela desfez as dobraduras do papel, que continha apenas uma frase.

"_Tem um minuto pra descer ou começo a comer sozinho."_

A garota sorriu. Pegou seu robe, vestindo-o sobre o pijama, e, silenciosamente, deixou o quarto. Desceu as escadas e, chegando ao salão comunal, encontrou Sirius sentado no sofá grande, com uma panela de brigadeiro e duas colheres.

- Você me acostumou mal. – disse ele, sorrindo.

- Não põe a culpa em mim, Black. – ela retrucou, devolvendo o sorriso.

- Sirius.

- O quê? – perguntou a garota, confusa.

- Quando estamos sozinhos é Sirius, lembra? – disse Sirius.

- Não estamos mais na minha casa. – retrucou ela, pegando uma colher.

- E daí? Estamos só nós dois, comendo brigadeiro no meio da noite. – disse ele – É Sirius, Isabelle.

**-** Não me chama de Isabelle. Eu não gosto. – pediu ela, incomodada – Prefiro que me chame de Isa, como todo mundo.

- Não vou chamar você do mesmo jeito que todo mundo chama. – retrucou Sirius – Quero chamar você de um jeito só meu.

- E como vai ser?

- Ainda não sei. – respondeu ele – Mas vou pensar a respeito.

- Ok. Vou esperar.

- Minha prima, Andie... – falou ele, de repente – você lembra dela? – Isabelle assentiu – Ela me apelidou de Six. Se quiser, pode me chamar assim também.

- Six... é, gostei. Mas acho que ainda prefiro Sirius. – disse ela, sorrindo.

Sirius apenas sacudiu a cabeça, e sorrindo, tirou mais uma colherada de doce da panela.

Após ser acordado por um ronco absurdamente alto de Pedro, Remo decidiu, ao ver que Sirius ainda não havia voltado para o dormitório, ver se ele ainda estava no salão comunal. Descia as escadas, e já ia chamar pelo nome do amigo, quando ouviu uma mais do que conhecida voz, vinda do sofá grande, e deteve-se fora do alcance de visão do casal.

- Eu sei por que chamo você pelo primeiro nome quando estamos sozinhos. – disse Isabelle em tom pensativo, olhando para a lareira, já quase apagada.

- É? E por que é? – perguntou Sirius, tirando outra colherada de brigadeiro e parando para fitá-la.

- Por que quando somos só nós dois, você é uma pessoa diferente da que demonstra ser durante o dia. – disse ela, agora fitando-o de volta – Não é Almofadinhas, o Maroto, nem Sirius Black, o arrasa-corações da escola. É apenas o Sirius, que divide o brigadeiro comigo.

- Realmente profundo, Charmant. – disse ele, sorrindo ao ver a garota revirar os olhos – Mas... sabe, você descreveu mais ou menos como eu me sinto. Tipo... como você me vê de uma forma diferente, eu posso realmente agir de forma diferente quando estamos só nós dois.

- E isso é bom. – comentou Isabelle.

- É. Bom como brigadeiro. – concordou Sirius, e os dois riram.

- Shhh! – fez a garota, com o indicador nos lábios – Vamos acabar acordando alguém!

Atordoado com a estranha intimidade entre Sirius e Isabelle, Remo decidiu não deixar que os dois o vissem, e subiu silenciosamente a escada, de volta para o dormitório masculino, enquanto o casal de amigos continuou ainda conversando no salão comunal por um bom tempo antes de irem dormir.

No dia seguinte, os setimanistas da Grifinória teriam um dia cheio. Pela manhã, dois tempos de DCAT e dois de Herbologia; depois do almoço, novamente aulas duplas, desta vez de Feitiços e Transfiguração. Durante a aula de Feitiços, a Profª. Minerva chegou à porta da sala, parecendo nervosa, chamou o Prof. 

Flitwick e falou rapidamente algo com ele. O homenzinho tinha uma expressão bastante perturbada quando voltou a entrar na sala de aula.

- Srta. Evans. – chamou ele. Lilian ergueu os olhos do pergaminho onde fazia algumas anotações, e fitou o professor – O diretor deseja vê-la. Está dispensada da minha aula.

Lilian olhou para Isabelle, que a encarou de volta, e ambas deram de ombros, demonstrando que não estavam entendendo o que estava acontecendo. A ruiva reuniu seu material, levantou-se da classe e deixou a sala. A Profª. Minerva a esperava à porta.

- Venha comigo, Srta. Evans. – disse a professora, começando a andar rumo ao fim do corredor, no que foi imitada por Lilian. Apesar de estar bastante curiosa sobre o motivo de sua "convocação" ao gabinete do diretor, Lilian não se atrevia a perguntar nada à Profª. McGonagall, que seguia muito séria, e as duas foram então andando em silêncio durante todo o caminho.

- Gotas de chocolate. – disse a professora quando elas chegaram à gárgula de pedra, que se moveu, revelando a escada que levava ao gabinete de Dumbledore – Pode subir, Srta. Evans. O diretor a aguarda.

Lilian assentiu com a cabeça, e começou a subir a escada em espiral. Chegou à porta do gabinete, e bateu de leve, ouvindo logo em seguida a voz do diretor, vinda do interior do aposento.

- Pode entrar.

Ela empurrou a porta timidamente e entrou. Dumbledore estava de pé, diante da escrivaninha.

- Boa tarde, Professor. – cumprimentou a garota – O senhor queria me ver?

- Sim, sim, Srta. Evans. – confirmou Dumbledore – Sente-se, por favor. – disse ele, indicando uma cadeira de espaldar alto. Lilian sentou-se, fitando, desconfiada, o rosto sério do diretor. Dumbledore conjurou uma outra cadeira e sentou-se diante dela.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Professor?

- Sim, minha cara, na verdade, sim. – disse Dumbledore – São... são os seus pais.

- Meus pais? – perguntou Lilian, empertigando-se na cadeira – O que houve com meus pais?

- Houve um ataque de Comensais da Morte esta manhã, Srta. Evans. Foi na London Bridge. – explicou Dumbledore – Seus pais estavam no local.

- Meus pais... onde eles estão? – perguntou a garota, aflita – Como eles estão? Eles estão bem?

- Eu sinto muito, Srta. Evans. – disse Dumbledore – Seus pais estão mortos.

Lilian ofegou, os olhos cor de esmeralda rapidamente encheram-se de lágrimas.

- Não... não pode ser...

Ela encolheu-se toda, abaixando a cabeça até quase encostar nos joelhos, e começando a chorar. Dumbledore levantou de sua cadeira e aproximou-se da garota, tocando seu ombro.

- Por favor... diga que não é verdade... por favor...

- Tudo bem, minha cara... – dizia o diretor, tentando reconfortá-la – tudo bem...

Lilian sentia como se houvessem lhe arrancado um pedaço. Vinham à mente da ruiva flashes de lembranças dela junto com os pais, e em seguida, a voz de Dumbledore ecoava em sua cabeça. Mortos. Seus pais estavam mortos.

- Não... não meus pais, não... – as lágrimas escorriam fartamente dos lindos olhos verdes da garota.

Dumbledore conjurou um lenço, oferecendo-o a ela. Depois dirigiu-se até a lareira.

_- Incêndio! _– a lareira se acendeu, e o diretor jogou algo nas chamas, que mudaram de cor – Minerva!

Após apenas alguns segundos, o rosto da Profª. Minerva apareceu no meio do fogo.

- Me chamou, Alvo? – perguntou ela.

- Sim. – disse Dumbledore – Por favor, traga a Srta. Charmant até aqui.

- Está bem. – concordou McGonagall, desaparecendo das chamas imediatamente.

Dumbledore voltou-se novamente para Lilian, que soluçava, com o rosto escondido nas mãos. Ele acariciou o topo da cabeça da jovem, que ergueu o rosto banhado de lágrimas.

- Como... como aconteceu? – perguntou ela, com a voz falha.

- As fundações da ponte foram destruídas, e ela cedeu. – explicou Dumbledore – Diversos carros caíram na água, e... infelizmente, o carro de seus pais foi um deles.

Lilian voltou a esconder o rosto nas mãos, e recomeçou a chorar copiosamente. Após alguns minutos ouviu-se uma batida na porta, e Isabelle, ofegante, entrou no gabinete.

- Com licença, Professor. – pediu a garota, e então viu Lilian chorando – Lily!

- Isa! – gritou a ruiva, indo na direção de Isabelle, e jogando-se nos braços da amiga – Meus pais, Isa! Meus pais! – dizia ela, às lágrimas.

- Shhh... calma... calma... – dizia Isabelle, acariciando os cabelos da amiga.

- Meus pais, Isa... – repetia Lilian – meus pais...

- Shhh... eu sei, Lil, eu sei. – dizia a morena – Vai ficar tudo bem. Vem, senta aqui. – ela conduziu Lilian de volta à cadeira, e conjurou uma outra, acomodando-se ao lado da amiga. Lilian escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço de Isabelle, chorando muito. Dumbledore apenas observava, enquanto a morena acariciava aos cabelos da amiga, falando baixinho palavras de consolo que aos poucos iam acalmando-a.

- Professor, e a Petúnia? – perguntou Isabelle, e Lilian afastou-se dela para ouvir a resposta do diretor.

- A Srta. Evans está bem. – disse Dumbledore – No momento do acidente, os Evans retornavam da casa do noivo dela, onde haviam acabado de deixá-la.

- Graças a Merlin!

- E ela... ela já sabe? – perguntou Lilian.

- Sim, ela já foi informada. – disse Dumbledore – Mas ela não sabe que o acidente foi causado por magia, achamos melhor não contar a ela.

- Sim, acho que é melhor. – concordou Isabelle.

- Eu preciso ir pra casa. – disse Lilian, levantando-se – Eu quero ir pra casa. Professor...

- Sim, Srta. Evans, a senhorita irá para casa, mas não agora. – disse Dumbledore – Eu solicitarei a ligação da lareira de sua casa à rede do Flú. Porém, não acho apropriado que a senhorita vá sozinha.

- Professor... eu... posso ir com ela, se o senhor permitir. – disse Isabelle, levantando também.

- Sim, sim, creio que seja a melhor pessoa para acompanhá-la. – concordou Dumbledore – Arrumem suas coisas. Acredito que dentro de meia hora já possam partir.

As duas garotas assentiram, e deixaram o gabinete, de mãos dadas. Lilian ainda chorava, e Isabelle, ao seu lado, tentava passar força à amiga, pois sabia o quanto ela estava sofrendo. À beira da gárgula de pedra estavam os Marotos, que as esperavam, ansiosos. Ao ver Lilian descer os últimos degraus, chorando, Tiago se adiantou, abraçando-a.

- Ah, meu lírio, eu sinto muito... – disse ele, e a garota soluçou, apertando mais o abraço.

- Temos que nos apressar, Lil. – disse Isabelle tocando as costas da amiga, e Lilian soltou-se do abraço de Tiago.

- Se apressar pra quê? – perguntou Sirius.

- A Isa vai comigo pra casa. – explicou Lilian, que recebia um carinho de Remo – Eu... eu não ia conseguir encarar isso sozinha.

- Claro. – disse Lupin, em tom compreensivo.

- Saímos em meia hora. – disse Isabelle, e então voltou-se novamente para Lilian – Vamos pra torre? Temos que arrumar nossas coisas.

A ruiva assentiu, e o grupo inteiro se dirigiu à torre da Grifinória. Tiago ia com Lilian, abraçando-a firme, enquanto Isabelle andava ao lado dos demais Marotos, colocando-os a par do que havia acontecido.

Depois de arrumarem suas coisas, as garotas voltaram ao gabinete de Dumbledore, acompanhadas pelos Marotos. Elas despediram-se dos meninos, e se prepararam para deixar a escola pela rede do Flú.

- Srta. Charmant? – chamou Dumbledore.

- Eu cuido dela, Professor, – disse Isabelle – não se preocupe.

O diretor assentiu com a cabeça, e as duas partiram. Lilian percebeu que Tiago parecia decepcionado por ser Isabelle, e não ele, a acompanhá-la, porém, naquele momento, as mãos pequenas e o abraço delicado de Isabelle lhe passavam mais conforto e segurança do que os ombros largos e os braços fortes do namorado. De fato, ela estava certa, Tiago havia ficado em Hogwarts, desejando que fosse ele a ir junto com Lilian para casa.

- Melhora essa cara, Pontas! – disse Sirius, ao ver a expressão amuada do amigo.

- Eu queria ter ido com ela... – reclamou o outro.

- A Isa e ela são melhores amigas há anos, Pontas. – disse Remo – Ela deve saber melhor do que ninguém o que a Lily precisa agora.

Lilian e Isabelle chegaram à casa dos Evans pela lareira, assustando a irmã dela, Petúnia, e seu noivo, Válter, que estavam na sala de estar.

- Aaaai!! – gritou Petúnia – Como... como se atreve a chegar aqui desse jeito? E ainda traz essa outra aberração junto com você!

- Por favor, Petúnia, – disse o rapaz, que já se refizera do susto – não é momento para brigar com sua irmã. – ele se adiantou até Lilian, pegando a mala da mão dela – Eu sinto muito, Lilian.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu a ruiva, e então voltou-se para a irmã – Túnia... papai e mamãe...

Petúnia começou a chorar, sendo imediatamente imitada por Lilian. Válter correu para consolar a noiva, enquanto Isabelle se aproximou de Lilian, que a abraçou com força.

- Shhh... calma, Lil. Vai ficar tudo bem. – dizia a morena – Vem, vamos subir um pouco, largar as malas no seu quarto.

Lilian apenas assentiu com a cabeça, e Isabelle, pegando as duas malas, começou a se dirigir até a escada, seguida pela amiga. Lilian subiu na frente, seguindo em direção ao seu quarto, porém, se deteve ao passar pela porta do quarto dos pais. Ela entrou no cômodo, e sentou-se na beira da cama. Isabelle deixou as malas no corredor, ao lado da porta, e entrou também. A ruiva apanhou, com os olhos rasos de lágrimas, uma fotografia que estava sobre o criado-mudo, onde aparecia toda a família Evans, sorrindo.

- Dói tanto, Isa... meus pais... eu não me conformo...

- Eu sei que dói, Lil. – disse Isabelle, sentando-se ao lado da amiga – Mas você tem que ser forte.

- Eu quero meus pais, Isa... – disse a ruiva, recomeçando a chorar – quero meus pais de volta...

- Vem cá... – disse Isabelle, tirando o porta-retratos das mãos de Lilian e abraçando-a – Chora, vai?! Chora tudo o que você tem pra chorar, você vai se sentir melhor.

As duas permaneceram ali durante alguns minutos, até que Lilian se acalmasse um pouco. Depois, foram até o quarto da ruiva, deixaram as malas e voltaram para o andar de baixo.

- Nós temos... temos que ir vê-los. – disse Petúnia, chorosa.

- Eu... eu sei. – disse Lilian – E temos muito o que resolver também...

- É... – concordou a Evans mais velha.

- Bem... vamos, então? – perguntou Válter.

- Vamos. – concordou Petúnia.

Durante o resto daquele dia, e o dia seguinte, todas as providências para o funeral dos pais das garotas foram tomadas. Felizmente para as duas Evans, Isabelle e Válter tomaram a frente da situação, ocupando-se da maior parte das decisões, e elas não se envolveram tanto neste processo que lhes seria bastante doloroso. A cerimônia foi bastante simples e triste. Isabelle ficou o tempo todo ao lado de Lilian, dando força e consolando a amiga, que estava bastante abatida, e chorava muito, e quando os quatro voltaram para casa, fez de tudo para que a amiga se acalmasse e descansasse um pouco.

Dumbledore havia dispensado as duas por todo o resto da semana, mas Lilian não quis permanecer em casa. Na tarde do dia seguinte ao funeral, elas despacharam uma coruja para a escola, solicitando novamente a ligação da lareira à rede do Flú. Receberam uma resposta no início da noite, dizendo que a ligação já havia sido feita, e que elas poderiam partir a qualquer momento.

- Você vai ficar bem mesmo, Túnia? – perguntou Lilian, depois que ela e Isabelle desceram as malas.

- Não precisa se preocupar comigo. – disse Petúnia, fitando Lilian com desdém – Pode voltar pra sua... escola. Eu vou ficar bem.

- Cuide-se, está bem? – pediu a ruiva – Eu escrevo pra você.

- Eu não quero essas corujas chegando aqui. – disse a Evans mais velha. Isabelle fitou-a, furiosa.

- Eu mando as cartas pelo correio normal. – concordou Lilian.

Ouviu-se batidas na porta. Petúnia olhou para a entrada da casa, e de volta para Lilian.

- Deve ser o Válter, ele vem ficar aqui hoje. – disse ela – Melhor vocês irem.

Ela deixou a sala, indo abrir a porta para o noivo, enquanto Lilian voltava-se para a lareira, e jogava nas chamas o pó de Flú, dado a ela por Dumbledore, tornando-as verdes. Ela deu uma última olhada ao redor, suspirou e entrou nas chamas, seguida de perto por Isabelle.

As duas chegaram ao gabinete de Dumbledore. Lá estavam, além do diretor e da Profª. Minerva, os Marotos, Emmeline e Alice.

- Bem vindas de volta, meninas!

Depois de muitos abraços de boas vindas e de conforto para Lilian, todo o grupo foi para a torre da Grifinória, onde ficaram durante um tempo no salão comunal, conversando. Isabelle estava sentada em um dos sofás, ao lado de Remo, e tinha a cabeça recostada no ombro do amigo que, distraidamente, lhe acariciava os cabelos. Lílian dividia outro sofá com Tiago, que também acariciava delicadamente os cabelos da namorada que, ainda bastante abatida, repousava a cabeça em seu peito. Os amigos faziam de tudo para distrair Lilian, contando a ela e a Isabelle tudo o que havia acontecido no castelo durante a ausência delas, porém, depois de algum tempo de conversa, a ruiva decidiu ir deitar-se, pois estava bastante cansada.

- Vai, Lil. – disse Isabelle, carinhosamente – Vê se descansa um pouco.

- Tá. – disse a ruiva, com um sorriso fraco – Boa noite, gente.

- Boa noite.

Em meio a muito estudo, mas também muitos momentos de diversão, o mês de janeiro foi passando. Os amigos tentavam de todas as formas distrair Lilian da tristeza pela perda dos pais, e a garota, aos poucos, parecia estar melhorando bastante. O fim do mês também trazia consigo uma data especial, que foi logo lembrada, durante uma conversa no salão comunal da Grifinória.

- Gente, no fim de semana que vem já é o aniversário da Lily! – comentou Isabelle.

- É. Podíamos fazer alguma coisa, né? – disse Tiago – Pra descontrair. Os professores estão nos soterrando de coisas pra fazer.

- Sei não, gente. – disse Isabelle, em dúvida – Vocês sabem que ela é meio avessa a festas, e depois, com tudo o que aconteceu...

- Mas aí é que tá, Charmant! – disse Tiago – Vai ser bom pra ela também. Ela vai se distrair, se divertir um pouco.

- É, você pode estar certo...

- Claro que estou!

- Ah, Merlin! – disse Isabelle, revirando os olhos.

- E quanto a ela ser avessa a festas, podemos dar um jeito. – disse Sirius.

- Como assim?

- Podemos fazer uma festa surpresa. – explicou Black.

- Ai, ai, ai! – disse Isabelle, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

- Não precisa ser uma festa grande, só pros amigos mais próximos. – disse Sirius, mas a garota parecia ainda estar em dúvida.

- Ah, vai, Charmant! Vai ser legal! – insistiu Tiago, com uma cara pidona.

- Tá bom, vai!? – concordou Isabelle – Mas como vamos fazer pra organizar tudo sem que ela perceba?

- Eu tenho um plano. – disse Tiago – Mas vamos precisar de ajuda.

Alice, Emmeline e Marlene foram imediatamente convocadas.

- Mas é claro que a gente tá dentro. – falou Emmeline.

- A Lily vai amar a surpresa. – disse Alice, sorrindo.

Então, ao longo de toda a semana, os amigos, sem que Lilian percebesse, organizaram uma bela festa surpresa para ela. O dia inteiro já estava devidamente planejado, e cada um já sabia o que teria que fazer. O combinado inicial era de que ninguém deveria cumprimentar a ruiva pelo aniversário, mas por fim, para que ela não desconfiasse de nada, decidiram agir naturalmente.

- Tiago, o apelido dela é Lily, mas a amante de lírios aqui sou eu. – disse Isabelle, apontando a varinha para o enorme buquê que o garoto segurava, e murmurando um feitiço – Ela prefere rosas.

- Valeu, Charmant.

Ao longo de quase toda a tarde, Tiago segurou Lilian nos jardins, com um gostoso piquenique e muito namoro. Enquanto isso, as meninas organizavam a Sala Precisa com balões, fitas, e os meninos conseguiam a comida e a bebida e também arranjaram a música. Na hora combinada, Tiago arranjou uma desculpa para levar a ruiva até o local da festa.

- Ah, Lírio, só agora eu lembrei! – disse ele – Madame Pince tá querendo me matar, porque eu não devolvi um dos livros de Poções que usamos nas nossas aulas, mas eu não encontrei ele nas minhas coisas.

- Que estranho, Tiago. – disse a ruiva – Não tem nenhum livro comigo também.

- Pois é. – continuou o garoto – Acho que devo ter esquecido lá na Sala Precisa. Você se importa se formos lá dar uma olhada?

- Claro que não, meu amor. – disse Lilian, sorrindo – Vamos lá ver.

Os dois organizaram as coisas do piquenique e foram então até o corredor do sétimo andar. Lá chegando, Tiago adiantou-se para aporta, já que devia ser ele a ativar a magia que a faria abrir-se para a festa, deu um jeito para que fosse Lilian a entrar na sala primeiro, postando-se atrás dela quando a garota levou a mão à maçaneta e abriu a porta.

- SURPRESA!! – gritou um coro de vozes bem conhecidas.

- Aaaai! Eu não acredito! – exclamou Lilian, sorrindo.

- Feliz aniversário, meu lírio! – disse Tiago, dando um beijo na garota.

- Feliz aniversário, Lil! – cumprimentou Isabelle, se aproximando e abraçando a amiga.

- Por isso não vi vocês a tarde toda! – disse Lilian – Me enganaram direitinho! E você senhor Potter... – disse ela, voltando-se para Tiago, e beijando-o.

A festa estava muito divertida, a comida e a bebida pareciam não acabar mais, e todos dançavam animados. Lilian ficou rubra de vergonha quando, após o parabéns, a famosa musiquinha do "Com quem será?" foi cantada, e ainda mais quando, depois dos gritos de "Beija, beija!", Tiago deu-lhe um beijo digno dos filmes de Hollywood. Então, em meio a muitas risadas, a música voltou a tocar, e todos a dançar.

- Vem, Remo, vem dançar! – chamou Lilian.

- É, Aluado! Nós já conhecemos o seu talento como dançarino! – disse Tiago, rindo, lembrando do dia do jogo do blefe.

- Ha, ha. – fez Lupin – Muito engraçado, Pontas.

Remo não gostava muito de dançar, ficava muito encabulado. Além disso, estava muito distraído, observando Isabelle na pista de dança improvisada.

"_Como raios ela pode mexer a cintura desse jeito?"_ – pensava ele, sentindo as bochechas queimarem, apenas por olhar a garota dançando.

_Ooh, yeah, yeah_

_He took me to the Spider club at Hollywood & Vine_

_We drank champagne and we danced all night_

_We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise (a big surprise)_

_The gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline_

_He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop_

_He's a sweet talkin' sugar-coated candyman_

_A sweet talkin sugar-coated candyman_

_Hey, yeah_

_Oh, yeah_

_He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop_

_He's a sweet talkin' sugar-coated candyman_

_A sweet talkin sugar-coated candyman_

_Whoa, yeah_

_Well, by now I'm getting all bothered and hot_

_When he kissed my mouth he really hits the spot_

_He got lips like sugar cane_

_Good things come for boys who wait_

Tão distraído estava, que nem viu quando Lilian parou ao seu lado.

- Ela não tem como saber se você não falar, Remo. – disse a ruiva, assustando-o.

- Hã? Ah, eu nem vi você chegar, Lily. – disse ele, subitamente vermelho – Do que você tá falando?

- Da Isa. – respondeu Lilian – Você gosta dela, não gosta?

- Quê? Não, eu... é... – gaguejou ele – Não vai adiantar negar agora, vai?

Lilian apenas sorriu.

- Tá tão na cara assim? – ele perguntou, embaraçado.

- Não. É que... eu parei pra prestar atenção, e o jeito que você olha pra ela, às vezes... – ela deixou a frase no ar.

- Ahn... você acha que eu tenho alguma chance, Lily?

- Não sei, Remo. – respondeu ela, sinceramente – Nós somos muito amigas, mas... mesmo comigo, a Isa é meio fechada quanto a esse assunto, sabe.

- É, mas eu acho que... ela tá interessada em outra pessoa. – disse Remo, observando a garota dançar com Sirius, ambos rindo muito.

- No Sírius, não é? – perguntou Lilian, e ele assentiu – Eles estão bem mais próximos agora, e... bem, ela sente uma certa atração por ele. Mas é só o que eu posso dizer, Remo. – disse ela, com honestidade.

- Ei, Aluado! – chamou Tiago, se aproximando – O que você pensa que está fazendo aí, sozinho com a minha ruivinha?

- Estamos só conversando, Tiago. – disse Lilian.

- Bom, então agora chega de conversa, e vem dançar comigo. – disse Tiago, beijando a ruiva, e puxando-a de volta para a pista.

**N/A: Oi, gente!! estou de volta, com capítulo novinho em folha. Meio tristinho, mas... bem, era necessário. Quero agradecer MUITOOO a vocês que comentaram: Maria Lua e Saah Black, vocês são demais. Espero que gostem do capítulo novo. Beijos!!**

**P.S.: essa é a tradução da música da festa da Lil. O nome é _"Candyman"_, e é da Christina Aguilera.**

_Ele me pegou ao Spider Clube em Hollywood & Vine._

_Nós bebemos champanhe a dançamos a noite toda_

_E nós agitamos o paparazzi para uma grande surpresa (uma grande surpresa)_

_A fofoca de hoje à noite, será a manchete de amanhã_

_Ele é de parar o trânsito, faz minha cereja estourar_

_Ele é um doce paquerador açucarado._

_Um doce paquerador açucarado_

_Se bop bop, hey yeah_

_Ele é de parar o trânsito, faz minha cereja estourar_

_Ele é um doce paquerador açucarado, um doce paquerador açucarado, oh_

_um doce paquerador açucarado_

_Wooa yeah_

_Bem, estou ficando toda incomodada e excitada_

_Quando ele beijou meus lábios ele realmente acertou em cheio_

_Ele tem aqueles lábios com sabor de cana-de-açucar, oh_

_Coisas boas chegam para os garotos que esperam_


	14. Chapter 14

**Demonstrações de amizade**

A lua cheia chegou e passou, e assim foi com os dias do mês de fevereiro, que pareceram voar. Logo o mês se encaminhava para o seu fim, trazendo uma data importante, pelo menos para alguns.

- Ai, faltam poucos dias agora... – suspirava Alice.

- É, e vai ter passeio em Hogsmeade bem no dia. – disse Emmeline, animada – Roger já me chamou pra ir com ele.

- Frank disse que já comprou meu presente. – contou Alice – Eu já comprei o dele também. Só espero que ele goste.

- O pior é que eu não sei bem o que esperar do Tiago. – disse Lilian – A gente ainda não é... bem... namorados. Mesmo assim, eu comprei algo pra ele também.

Isabelle revirava os olhos, entediada, ouvindo a conversa das meninas sobre o Dia dos Namorados, assunto, aliás, que dominava a conversa nas rodinhas pela escola inteira.

- Ah, Lily! Tenho certeza de que ele vai comprar um presente pra você. – disse Alice, com convicção.

- Ai, será? – questionou a ruiva – Isa, onde você vai? – perguntou ela, ao ver Isabelle levantar e pegar um casaco.

- Não se preocupa, Lil. Eu só vou ali cortar meus pulsos e já volto. – respondeu a morena, num tom casual.

- Ai, credo, Isa! – disse Emmeline.

- Ah, desculpa, meninas, – pediu Isabelle – mas é que tá meio chato ficar aqui ouvindo os planos de vocês para o Dia dos Namorados, já que, bem, eu não tenho um.

- Por que não quer... – disse Alice, baixinho.

Isabelle ignorou o comentário da amiga.

- A Isa ta esperando o príncipe encantado no hipogrifo branco. – comentou Emmeline – Desculpa amiga, mas isso só existe nos contos.

- Ah, cala a boca, Line! – disse Isabelle – Eu vou dar uma volta. Vejo vocês depois.

- Tá bem, sua dramática. – disse Lilian – Até mais tarde.

Isabelle deixou as garotas, que voltaram a falar sobre os planos para o passeio, e passou pelo retrato, saindo da torre. Decidiu ir até os jardins, respirar um pouco de ar fresco, e durante algum tempo, ficou sentada à beira do lago, jogando pedrinhas na água. Por fim, cansou de ficar fazendo nada sozinha, e decidiu voltar à torre da Grifinória para encontrar com Lilian. Ela caminhava tranqüilamente em direção à entrada do castelo quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado.

- Charmant!

Ela parou de andar, e voltou-se na direção de onde vinha a voz, arrependendo-se imediatamente de tê-lo feito ao descobrir quem a estava chamando. Ela tornou a virar-se, decidida a ignorar o chamado e seguir seu caminho.

- Oi, Charmant! – chamou novamente o garoto louro, da Lufa-Lufa – Quero falar com você!

- O que é dessa vez, Smith? – perguntou ela, voltando a andar.

- Você vai comigo a Hogsmeade no fim de semana, não vai? – perguntou Smith, seguindo ao lado dela.

- Hmmm... – ela fingiu considerar a idéia – Não.

- Ah, qual é? – perguntou ele, parando diante dela, e impedindo-a de continuar andando – A Evans vai com o Potter, você vai ir sozinha?

- Eu já tenho companhia. – respondeu Isabelle, o que não era bem mentira, já que ela contava ir novamente com os Marotos.

- Seja lá quem for, – disse Smith, segurando o braço dela, quando a garota voltava-se para ir embora – o que quer que ele faça, eu faço melhor.

- Solta já o meu braço... – disse Isabelle, ameaçadora.

- Ah, vai, Charmant! Você bem que ia gostar... – disse ele, aproximando-se de forma perigosa.

- Vai pro inferno, garoto! – gritou ela, tentando inutilmente se soltar – Me solta!

- Algum problema, Isabelle? – perguntou Sirius, aproximando-se dos dois. Isabelle franziu o cenho ao ouvi-lo chamá-la pelo nome.

- Nada que seja da sua conta, Black. – disse Smith, que, no entanto, soltou rapidamente o braço da garota – O assunto é com a Charmant.

Isabelle abriu a boca para protestar, mas Sirius falou primeiro.

- Aí é que tá, Smith. – disse ele, abraçando a garota pelas costas – Tudo que envolve ela É da minha conta.

- Ele... é ele quem vai com você a Hogsmeade? – gaguejou o lufo, empalidecendo.

Sirius não pensou duas vezes. Inclinou Isabelle para trás e lascou um beijo na boca da garota, que, surpresa, correspondeu ao beijo por puro instinto, corando intensamente ao desligar-se dos lábios do amigo.

- Isso responde à sua pergunta, idiota? – perguntou ele, fitando Smith.

Na frente dos dois, o garoto parecia simplesmente ter perdido a fala, e fitava Isabelle com ar de total espanto.

- Linda, – disse Sirius perto do ouvido de Isabelle, que se arrepiou – vamos?

Isabelle, incapaz de pronunciar qualquer palavra, simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça, e os dois saíram abraçados em direção à entrada do castelo, sob o olhar incrédulo de Smith e dos outros alunos, sobretudo as alunas, que estavam nos jardins. Logo que os dois passaram pela porta, a garota desvencilhou-se do abraço do amigo, que tinha uma expressão divertida no rosto.

- Ficou maluco? – ela perguntou – O que foi aquilo?

- O quê? – ele ainda sorria – Você queria se livrar dele, não queria?

- É, mas... fazer aquilo na frente de todo mundo...

- O que é que tem? – perguntou ele – Ah, vai, Charmant! Meu beijo não é assim tão ruim...

- Pára! – Isabelle deu um tapa leve no braço dele – Acho que agora todas as garotas da escola me odeiam... – comentou ela, rindo um pouco.

- E quem se importa? – perguntou Sirius, displicente – Vem comigo até a cozinha? Eu tô morrendo de fome.

- Não, eu vou subir pra torre. – disse Isabelle – Disse pra Lily que encontrava com ela lá. Obrigada, Sirius.

- Ainda não é noite, e tem um monte de gente aqui. – comentou ele.

- E daí? Você me chamou pelo nome lá nos jardins. – retrucou Isabelle – Além do mais, agora todo mundo já sabe que nós somos... – ela hesitou.

- Nós somos? – incentivou ele.

- Amigos? – arriscou ela.

- Amigos? Nós somos amigos? – perguntou ele, brincalhão.

- Acho que sim. – respondeu ela, meio tímida – E você?

- É, também acho. – concordou Sirius – Mas eles acham que nós somos mais do que isso.

Isabelle fez uma careta.

- Escuta, aquele cara é um babaca. – disse Sirius – Se ele vir perturbar de novo, me chama, tá?

- Tá. – concordou Isabelle.

Os dois foram então caminhando para dentro do castelo. Sirius olhava para Isabelle, parecendo querer dizer algo.

- Quer me dizer alguma coisa, Sirius? – perguntou a garota.

- Bom... agora que nós somos amigos, – disse Sirius, fazendo uma cara inocente – eu... posso fazer uma pergunta pessoal?

- Hmm... você pode fazer a pergunta, – disse Isabelle, ao ver a expressão no rosto do amigo – eu só não garanto que vou responder.

- Ok. Bom, é só que... eu nunca vi você com ninguém, assim... sem ser como amigo. – comentou ele.

- Só porque você não viu, não quer necessariamente dizer que não aconteceu, Sirius. – disse Isabelle, calmamente.

- Quer dizer que você já saiu com algum cara da escola? – perguntou o garoto, surpreso.

- Já.

- Como é que eu nunca fiquei sabendo? – ele quis saber.

- Não tinha por que ficar. – respondeu Isabelle, simplesmente – Além disso, você tava muito ocupado com seus próprios encontros pra me ver.

- Vocês foram a Hogsmeade? – ele a fitava embasbacado.

- Claro, né? – perguntou a garota, meio rindo – Onde mais teríamos ido?

- E quem foi o cara? – perguntou Sirius, curioso.

- Eu não vou contar isso pra você, Sirius.

- Por que não? – perguntou ele.

- Porque não, ora! – respondeu Isabelle – Garotas não são como garotos que saem contando pra todo mundo com quem ficaram.

- Mas não é pra todo mundo, é só pra mim! – insistiu Sirius.

- Aham. Contar pra você é o mesmo que contar pros Marotos. – retrucou Isabelle – Ou vai me dizer que não ia contar pra eles?

- Bom, eu... – começou ele, mas nem terminou a frase.

- Viu? – perguntou Isabelle, sorrindo satisfeita.

- Ah, conta, Charmant! – pediu Sirius.

- Não!

- Eu conheço? – insistiu ele.

- Eu não vou responder. – disse Isabelle, fitando a vitrine ao seu lado.

- Eu conheço. – concluiu Sirius – Ele é da Grifinória? É do nosso ano?

- Aaai! Não, ele não é da Grifinória, e não, não é do nosso ano. – respondeu Isabelle, tentando livrar-se do interrogatório – Ele já até saiu da escola.

- Já saiu? – perguntou Sirius, franzindo o cenho.

- Já.

- Quem é? – ele não desistia.

- Chega, Sirius, eu não vou dizer mais nada. – disse Isabelle, apertando os lábios.

- Por favoooor! – Sirius parecia uma criança pedindo um doce.

- Não! – respondeu Isabelle.

- Conta!

- Não! Mas que coisa!

- Vou ficar chateando você até me contar quem foi. – avisou Sirius – Conta!

- Nããão! – disse Isabelle.

- Siiiim! – imitou Sirius.

- Ah, tá bom! – rendeu-se a garota – Foi o Amos Diggory.

- Amos-aluno-do-ano-Diggory? – perguntou Sirius, surpreso.

- É, ele mesmo. – confirmou Isabelle – Satisfeito?

- Muito. – disse Sirius, sorridente.

- Então agora chega desse assunto. – retrucou a garota, um pouco mal-humorada – A gente se vê depois.

- Ta bom! – disse ele – Até depois.

Isabelle pegou o caminho mais longo e mais vazio para a torre da Grifinória, e andou bem devagar até chegar lá. Ela mal havia sentado na poltrona, quando Lilian irrompeu no salão comunal, junto com Tiago.

- Charmant, hein? Toda quietinha e dando uns beijos no Almofadinhas sem ninguém saber. – provocou Tiago.

- O quê? – perguntou ela, corando – Eu não...

- O que tá acontecendo por aqui? – perguntou Remo, descendo a escada do dormitório masculino, ao ver o rosto mais do que vermelho de Isabelle, que fitava Lilian, sem dizer palavra. A garota estava impressionada com a velocidade com que as fofocas se espalhavam pela escola.

- Ainda não tá sabendo, Aluado? – perguntou Tiago ao amigo – A Charmant e o Almofadinhas estão de rolo. A escola toda tá comentando!

Remo olhou, incrédulo, para Isabelle. A morena apenas olhava para Tiago, parecendo incapaz de dizer o que quer que fosse.

- Pára, Tiago! – repreendeu Lilian – Você não ia tomar banho?

- Acho que isso foi uma fora sutil de dizer "_Dá o fora daqui, imediatamente!"_ – disse o garoto, rindo – Já vou indo, meu amor. Me espera aqui?

- Aham. – respondeu a ruiva, recebendo um selinho do namorado, que foi logo em direção à escada do dormitório masculino.

- Eu... vou subir também. – disse Remo, que parecia ao mesmo tempo confuso e incomodado – Tenho que... que ver umas coisas com o Pontas.

- Tá. – responderam as duas garotas.

Depois que Remo subiu para o dormitório, Lilian sentou-se no sofá grande, fitando Isabelle.

- Isabelle Marie Charmant, eu ainda acredito na sua sanidade mental. – disse a ruiva – Por favor, me diz que é mentira.

- É mentira. – respondeu Isabelle, prontamente – Mas o que exatamente é mentira, Lil?

- Que você caiu na lábia do Sirius.

- Eu? Você ficou maluca, Lily? – perguntou Isabelle, meio ofendida, meio rindo – É claro que é mentira.

- Você ouviu o Tiago, Isa. – disse Lilian – A escola inteira tá comentando.

- E você levou isso a sério? Ah, por Merlin, Lily!

- Tá circulando por aí que vocês estavam juntos, abraçados, lá nos jardins e que ele beijou você.

- Ahn... bom, essa parte é meio verdade. – disse Isabelle, corando levemente.

- O quê? – Lilian arregalou os olhos – Você beijou o Sirius?

- Não foi bem assim. Na verdade ele é que me beijou. – disse a morena, o que não melhorou em nada a cara de Lilian – Ah, deixa eu explicar...

E Isabelle começou então a explicar à amiga o que realmente havia acontecido. Enquanto isso, no dormitório masculino, Remo tentava assimilar tudo o que Tiago havia dito no salão comunal. Quando parou de ouvir o barulho do chuveiro, não se agüentou, e chamou pelo amigo.

- Pontas! – chamou ele – Pontas!

- O quê? – respondeu Tiago, de dentro do banheiro.

- É mesmo sério essa história... do Almofadinhas e da Isa?

- Hã? – gritou Tiago – Fala mais alto!

- Essa história... da Isa e do Sirius! – disse Remo, aumentando o tom de voz – É mesmo verdade?

- Não sei! – respondeu o outro – Mas é o que tá todo mundo comentando!

No salão comunal, Isabelle terminava de contar a Lilian o ocorrido nos jardins. A ruiva fitava a amiga com expressão de puro espanto.

- O Sirius fez mesmo isso? – perguntou ela, incrédula – Na frente de todo mundo?

- Aham. – confirmou Isabelle – Eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer, então decidi deixar rolar. – disse ela, dando de ombros – Só assim me livrava de vez do chato do Smith.

- Nossa! Nunca pensei que o Sirius fosse capaz de fazer algo assim por alguém que não fossem os Marotos. – disse a ruiva, ainda espantada.

- É, eu também pensava assim, – confessou Isabelle – mas já tem um tempo que eu percebi que estava enganada em relação a ele.

- Ele quem, amor? – disse Sirius, chegando ao salão comunal, e fazendo as duas garotas pularem das cadeiras – De quem você tá falando? Olha que eu fico com ciúme...

- Ai, Sirius, que susto! – exclamou Isabelle – E pára de me chamar de amor.

- Tava só brincando! – disse Sirius, erguendo as mãos em rendição, e dando um beijo no topo da cabeça da morena – E aí, Lily, já tá sabendo da novidade? Eu e a sua amiga estamos tendo um rolo...

- Sirius! – exclamou Isabelle.

- É, eu fiquei sabendo. – disse Lilian, meio rindo – Legal da sua parte, Sirius.

- Obrigado. Eu sei que sou o máximo. – retrucou o garoto, fazendo pose.

- Tá vendo? – disse Isabelle – Não dá pra elogiar que ele já fica todo convencido.

- Ah, qual é, Charmant? – perguntou o rapaz, levantando-se – Você fala mal de mim, mas eu sei que você me ama.

- Ah, é claro que eu amo... – disse a garota, rindo – afinal, nós temos um rolo, não é, amor? – perguntou ela, arrancando risadas dos dois amigos. Os três ainda riam, quando viram Pedro entrar correndo no salão comunal, passar batido por eles, e ir direto para o dormitório masculino.

- O que será que houve? – perguntou Lilian, fitando Sirius.

- Sei lá. – respondeu o garoto, dando de ombros – Mas eu vou descobrir já, já. – disse ele, indo atrás do outro Maroto.

No dormitório masculino, Pedro, ofegante pela corrida, olhava para os dois Marotos que lá estavam com uma expressão ansiosa.

- Vocês já ouviram o boato que tá correndo por aí? – perguntou ele, olhando de um amigo para o outro – Sobre o Almofadinhas e a Charmant?

- Já. – disse Remo, simplesmente.

- E é verdade? – perguntou Pettigrew.

- Ainda não sabemos, Rabicho. Não vimos o Sirius ainda. – disse Tiago.

- Mas tá todo mundo comentando...

- O que tá todo mundo comentando, Rabicho? – perguntou Sirius, chegando ao dormitório.

- Como se você não soubesse. – disse Remo, ácido.

- Ei! – perguntou Sirius – Que bicho mordeu você, Aluado?

- O bicho do ciúme. – comentou Tiago, parado à porta do banheiro.

- Hã? – perguntou Black, sem entender.

- Você sabe que eu gosto da Isa, e mesmo assim tá ficando com ela! – disse Lupin, furioso, levantando-se da cama.

- É, Almofadinhas... trairagem sua. – disse Tiago, indo em direção à cômoda, somente com a toalha enrolada na cintura.

- Trairagem por quê? Só por que eu vou com ela a Hogsmeade?

- Você vai o quê? – perguntou Remo

- Ops! Essa parte a gente ainda não tava sabendo. – disse Tiago, pegando uma camiseta e uma calça na cômoda, e fechando a gaveta.

- Vou com ela a Hogsmeade. Qual o problema, Aluado? – perguntou Sirius, já nervoso – Eu não posso ser amigo dela?

- Não parece ser amizade o que você quer com ela... – comentou Remo, em tom desagradável.

- Qual é, Aluado? Eu sou seu amigo há sete anos, e é essa a confiança que você tem em mim? – perguntou Sirius, indignado – Eu não tô, nem nunca estive ficando com a Charmant.

Remo não respondeu, apenas fitava o amigo, ainda com ar de desconfiança.

- Eu ainda não tô entendendo o porquê de tanto escândalo. – disse Sirius, sentando na beira de sua cama.

- Talvez porque você tenha beijado ela na frente da escola inteira? – perguntou Lupin, nervoso.

- Não foi bem um beijo. – disse Sirius.

- Ah, é? – perguntou Remo – E como a sua língua foi parar dentro da boca dela?

- Você não entendeu, Aluado, foi um beijo, mas não foi de verdade. – disse Sirius, pacientemente.

- Ah, não? – duvidou Lupin.

- Não. O Smith tava chateando ela de novo por causa do passeio. – explicou Sirius – Daí eu fingi que nós estávamos juntos pra ele dar o fora.

- E precisava beijar? – perguntou Remo, que parecia aos poucos mais calmo.

- Eu não pensei na hora, Aluado. – justificou Sirius – Foi a primeira coisa que me ocorreu. Eu não tenho por que mentir pra você, Remo.

- Nisso ele tem razão, Aluado. – concordou Tiago.

- Eu nunca faria isso com você, Aluado, você sabe disso. – continuou Sirius – Mas você tem que admitir, tá marcando bobeira. Ela é uma garota legal, é bonita, e caso você não tenha notado ainda, tem um monte de marmanjo rondando. – disse ele, tornando a levantar-se – Logo, logo alguém vai levar ela. Só que esse alguém não vou ser eu. – concluiu o Maroto, já à porta, saindo em seguida.

O resto daquela semana se passou tranquilamente. Bem... quase. Devido ao incidente nos jardins, Isabelle foi um tanto hostilizada por muitas garotas da escola, que, apesar de nada terem dito ou feito a ela diretamente, lhe lançavam olhares que, se matassem, a teriam feito cair fulminada no chão dos corredores. Por sorte, a garota era demasiado calma para dar ouvidos aos burburinhos, e simplesmente ignorava quando ouvia seu nome ser "cochichado", em tom alto o suficiente para que ela escutasse, em alguma das rodinhas de meninas enquanto andava pelo castelo.

Entre os Marotos as coisas também não iam exatamente bem. Apesar de nada mais ter sido dito sobre o assunto, ainda reinava um certo clima de desconfiança e hostilidade entre Sirius e Remo, depois do episódio do beijo do moreno em Isabelle, e da discussão dos dois no dormitório dividido por eles. Não é que Remo não acreditasse em Sirius, sobretudo depois de ter ficado sabendo da história completa. Porém o incomodava muito saber, além de ser lembrado a todo instante pelos burburinhos e fofocas que circulavam por todo o castelo, que o amigo beijara Isabelle diante da escola inteira, e como se isso não bastasse, ainda havia o que Sirius lhe dissera naquele dia, que simplesmente não saía de seus pensamentos.

O acontecido nos jardins teve, no entanto, ao menos uma conseqüência positiva. Agora que todos já sabiam, apesar de acharem que havia algo mais, da amizade entre Sirius e Isabelle, os dois não precisavam mais fingir serem indiferentes um em relação ao outro, e por isso mesmo, puderam ser vistos andando untos e conversando por diversas vezes durante aquela semana.

- Merlin! Eu acho que estou delirando! – exclamou Tiago ao chegar ao salão comunal da Grifinória, e encontrar Sirius em um dos sofás, com dois cadernos e parecendo muito concentrado – Almofadinhas, você ta doente?

- Cala a boca, Pontas! – retrucou Black, fitando brevemente o amigo, e depois voltando a ler as páginas de um dos cadernos.

- Você não pode estar bem, cara. – continuou Tiago – Você tá... estudando! – disse ele, fingindo ter sentido um calafrio.

- Eu não tô estudando, seu idiota. – disse Sirius, sem tirar os olhos dos cadernos.

- E está fazendo o quê então, imbecil? – perguntou Tiago, sentando em uma das poltronas.

- Copiando a tarefa sobre os _Inferi_, que o McGregor passou na última aula, – explicou Black – e que eu tenho certeza que você também não fez.

- Put... eu tinha esquecido dessa porcaria! – resmungou Tiago, batendo na testa.

- Me conta uma novidade. – zombou Sirius – Eu só lembrei por que a Charmant comentou sobre isso hoje mais cedo, então peguei o caderno do Aluado emprestado, pra copiar os resumos dele.

- Eu também quero o caderno! – disse Tiago, prontamente.

- Entra na fila. O próximo é o Rabicho. – avisou Sirius – Além disso, não vai dar tempo e você copiar, o Aluado já deve estar quase saindo da reunião dos monitores.

- E daí? – perguntou Tiago – Você não disse que ele emprestou o caderno?

- E emprestou. – respondeu Sirius, escrevendo em seu caderno, e então erguendo os olhos para fitar o amigo – Só que ele não sabe disso.

Tiago riu, e então olhou para o relógio.

- Melhor você correr com isso. A reunião acaba em dez minutos. – avisou ele.

- Ainda bem que eu já tô acabando. – comentou o outro, começando a escrever mais rápido.

- Bom, eu vou nessa, tenho que encontrar com a Lily pra estudarmos Poções. – disse Tiago, levantando-se – Como amanhã tem a visita a Hogsmeade, ela resolveu antecipar a nossa aula. Tchau, nerd! – zombou ele.

- Ah, dá logo o fora daqui! – retrucou Sirius, zangado.

Ele ergueu o caderno de Remo, para virar a página, porém ao fazê-lo, um pedaço de pergaminho escorregou do meio das folhas, caindo no chão.

- O que será que é isso? – perguntou ele a si mesmo, enquanto recolhia o pergaminho do chão, e começava a ler o que estava escrito – Ah. Meu. Merlin! – disse o moreno, abrindo um sorriso enquanto lia 

o que Remo havia escrito.

Concentrado na leitura do pergaminho escrito pelo amigo, Sirius não percebeu o retrato se abrindo e dando passagem a Isabelle, que entrou distraída e por pouco não passa batida por ele.

- Sirius? – perguntou ela, ao vê-lo, e aos dois cadernos, no sofá – O que você tá fazendo aí?

- Hã? – fez Black, tirando os olhos do pergaminho e olhando na direção de onde viera a voz da garota. Ao ver quem, era, enfiou rapidamente o pedaço de pergaminho no meio de seu caderno – Ahn... nada.

- Nada? – ecoou Isabelle, fitando-o, desconfiada – E o que foi isso que você escondeu aí?

- Eu escondi? – perguntou Sirius, tentando fingir inocência – Não, eu... – ela o pegara de surpresa, e ele não conseguia pensar em nenhuma resposta para dar à acusação da garota.

- Você escondeu um pergaminho no meio do caderno. – disse a morena – Eu vi.

- Eu? Imagina, Charmant! – disse ele, abrindo o caderno de Remo e folheando-o para que ela visse – Viu? Nada.

- Ah, é? Então o que é isso? Accio! – disse ela, apontando a varinha para o outro caderno, que estava fechado, e fazendo o pergaminho ir voando para em sua mão.

- Merlin! Me devolve isso!

- Não tinha escondido nada, hein? – perguntou ela, zombeteira, fitando o pergaminho dobrado – O que é isso então, e por que eu não posso ver?

- Não é que você não possa ver... – começou Sirius, nervoso – é só que...

- Então eu_ posso_ ler? – perguntou a garota, achando graça no nervosismo do amigo, e fingindo que iria abrir o pergaminho.

- Não! – gritou Sirius, no mesmo instante.

- Você tá me deixando ainda mais curiosa, Sirius... – comentou a morena. Ela não pretendia realmente ler o pergaminho, mas estava de fato curiosa sobre o que poderia estar escrito ali para deixar Sirius tão nervoso.

- Vai, me devolve isso. – disse Sirius, aproximando-se.

- Sirius, pára! – disse Isabelle, fugindo do alcance do garoto – Eu vou devolver já, só quero ver uma coisa.

- Não! – ele adiantou-se para alcançá-la, mas a garota escapou novamente – Volta já aqui com esse pergaminho, Charmant!

- Ih... o que você tá escondendo aqui? – perguntou Isabelle, dando a volta no sofá – Vou só espiar, aaai! Você tá em cima de mim! – gritou ela quando Sirius deu um salto por cima do sofá e a derrubou sobre o móvel.

- Só vou te soltar quando você me devolver isso. – disse Sirius tentando pegar o pergaminho que ela escondera às costas.

- Eu prometo que vou guardar o seu segredo. – provocou Isabelle.

- É sério, Charmant! Isso é do Aluado! – disse Sirius, nervoso – Se ele sonhar que _eu_ li isso, eu já sou um cachorro morto, imagina então se _você_ ler? – perguntou ele – Aí ao invés de uma morte rápida e indolor com um simples Avada, ele vai me matar com requintes de crueldade, sabe, tortura física e psicológica...

- Ai, que drama, Sirius! – riu Isabelle.

- É sério, por Merlin... Charmant!! – gritou ele, quando ela quase escapou.

- Pára, Sirius, não pode ser tão sério assim! – insistiu Isabelle, rindo.

- Mas é! Você está me forçando a tomar medidas drásticas. – ameaçou ele – Eu vou ter que obrigar você a me devolver...

- Sem varinha? – perguntou Isabelle, debochada – Ha, ha! Sirius... o que você tá fazendo... aaaaaaaaai!!

- Eu avisei! – disse Sirius, enquanto começava a encher a garota de cócegas.

- Não! Pára! Cócegas, não! – pediu Isabelle – Ha, ha, ha! Pára, Sirius!

- Me devolve! – insisitiu ele.

- Não! Pára, eu... ha, ha, ha... – apesar de estar morrendo de rir, ela não se rendia – não consigo... ha, ha, respirar! Ai! Eu... ha, há vou gritar... – ameaçou ela.

- Você não tem fôlego pra isso. – retrucou Sirius, sem parar de fazer cócegas nela – Não vou parar de fazer cócegas enquanto você não me devolver.

- Ai! Ha, ha, ha! Pára... so...coorroooo! – Isabelle tentou gritar, mas a voz não saía.

- Não tem ninguém pra te ouvir, Charmant, renda-se. – disse Sirius, que com a brincadeira toda, já havia quase esquecido do pergaminho.

- Ha, ha, ha! Ai... nunca! – disse Isabelle.

- Mas o que é que tá acontecendo aqui?

Lilian havia entrado no salão comunal e encontrado Sirius e Isabelle embolados em um dos sofás, morrendo de rir.

- Ha, ha, ha! Socorro, Lil! – disse Isabelle – Ai! Eu tô morrendo!

- Hã? – fez Sirius, virando-se para a entrada do salão comunal, e dando chance para Isabelle escapar.

- Ai!! Ha, ha, valeu, Lily! – disse a morena, depois de desvencilhar-se do amigo – Ai... fico devendo essa pro resto da vida.

- Mas o que tá acontecendo? – perguntou Lilian, confusa.

- Depois eu explico... aaaai!! – disse Isabelle, fugindo quando Sirius tentou pegá-la novamente – Tchau, Black! Ha, ha, ha!

- Sirius, o que tá... – tentou Lilian novamente, mas foi logo interrompida.

- Agora não, Lily, eu tenho que pegar a Charmant, – disse o garoto – minha vida depende disso.

Isabelle saiu correndo pelo castelo afora, tentando descobrir um lugar onde pudesse esconder-se de Sirius, mas não encontrou. Para piorar, o garoto estava quase a alcançando.

- Socorro, Remo! Ele quer me matar! – gritou ela, ao encontrar Lupin em um dos corredores.

- O que é isso? – perguntou o garoto, confuso.

- Segura ela, Aluado! – gritou Sirius, mais atrás no corredor.

- Não, por favor, Remo, me ajuda! – pediu Isabelle – Não deixa ele me pegar!

- Mas porquê toda essa correria? – perguntou Remo.

- Vamos, Charmant, sai de trás do Aluado e me devolve o pergaminho. – disse Sirius, nervoso. Se Remo descobrisse o que era aquele pergaminho na mão de Isabelle, ele estava perdido.

- Não. – disse a morena – Você vai me azarar.

- Eu prometo que não vou. – disse Sirius.

- Hmm... – ela fingiu pensar – não! Eu não acredito em palavra de Maroto.

- Ei! E eu? – perguntou Remo, indignado.

- Tá, desculpa, Remo. – disse Isabelle – Na sua sim, mas no Sirius... nunca! – disse ela, largando Remo e voltando a correr.

- Ah, mas que droga... Charmant! – gritou Sirius, começando a correr atrás dela.

- Mas o que... – começou Remo, mas Sirius já passava correndo por ele, indo no rastro de Isabelle.

O moreno percebeu para onde ela estava indo, em direção a uma das saídas da escola, e, pensando rapidamente, enfiou-se em uma passagem secreta que faria com que chegasse à porta mais próxima antes dela.

Isabelle continuava correndo, sem olhar para trás. Quando decidiu espiar a distância entre ela e Sirius, não viu o garoto, e sorriu, pensando tê-lo despistado. Levou um grande susto quando estando a apenas a alguns passos da porta, foi interceptada pelo moreno.

- Aaaaai!

- Peguei você! – disse ele, apanhando ao mesmo tempo o pergaminho e o pulso da garota.

- Mas como... – começou Isabelle.

- Eu tenho meus truques. – respondeu Sirius – Agora... como eu vou me vingar de você?

- Você prometeu que não ia me azarar! – disse ela, tentando escapar.

- Eu disse que não ia azarar você, não falei nada sobre cócegas. – retrucou Sirius, com um sorriso levemente malvado.

- Sério, Sirius, eu já devolvi o pergaminho, e nem mesmo li o que tava aí. – disse Isabelle.

- É, mas acho que ainda vou fazer mais umas cócegas, como punição. – respondeu o Maroto.

- Não, por favor, Siriusinho lindo... – pediu Isabelle.

- Hmm... você promete que nunca mais faz isso? – perguntou Sirius.

- Prometo, juro! – respondeu a garota, muito rápido.

- Tá bom. Então tá livre. – disse ele, soltando o braço dela, e os dois então voltaram caminhando civilizadamente para a torre da Grifinória.

* * *

**N/A: eu tô correndo pra caramba hoje, só passei rapidinho pra não deixar vocês em post. Muito obrigada pelas rewiews, muito obrigada mesmo. Eu ADOROOOOOO vocês. Espero que gostem do capítulo. Mil beijos, e até o próximo post.**

**P.S.: respostas pras rewiews nos e-mails de vocês. Acho que respondi a todas, mas, como eu expliquei, estou com um sério problema de memória, então, caso eu não tenha respondido alguém, me desculpem e me cobrem pro próximo post, ok?!**


	15. Chapter 15

Hogsmeade

No dia da visita a Hogsmeade o dormitório feminino da Grifinória estava um verdadeiro caos. Garotas semi-vestidas, disputando banheiros, correndo de um lado para o outro, trocando de roupas milhares de vezes, em busca da combinação perfeita, ou então brigando com a maquiagem ou os cabelos.

- Ai, Isa! Me ajuda aqui! – pediu Lilian.

Isabelle que, tranqüilamente, assistia as meninas em sua preparação para o passeio, foi novamente até onde estava a amiga, parada diante do espelho.

- Lily, será que dá pra você decidir logo? – disse a morena – É a terceira blusa que você experimenta, só com essa calça!

- Mas é que eu não gostei de como as outras ficaram! – chorou a ruiva – Que tal essa? – perguntou ela, olhando-se no espelho.

- Tá ótima, Lil, mas acelera! – respondeu Isabelle, impaciente – Se eu bem conheço o Tiago, ele já deve estar à beira de um ataque lá em baixo.

- Tá, tá! Eu já tô acabando. – disse a ruiva, agora começando a arrumar os cabelos.

- Isa, você vai assim? – perguntou Alice para Isabelle, que ajudava Emmeline a decidir com qual blusa iria, pois ela própria já estava pronta há bastante tempo. Vestia uma calça jeans e uma blusa grossa, azul escura, de gola alta. No rosto, apenas lápis no olho e um brilho leve nos lábios.

- Vai com a rosa, Line. – disse Isabelle, e depois se voltou para Alice – Assim como, Lice?

- Assim, com o cabelo do mesmo jeito de sempre, quase sem maquiagem... – explicou a outra.

- Vou. – disse Isabelle, simplesmente – Por quê?

- Você vai com o Sirius, quer motivo melhor pra se produzir? – perguntou Emmeline, rindo.

Isabelle revirou os olhos. Pensou em dizer às meninas que não havia necessidade de se preocupar com aquilo, já que o encontro não era de verdade, mas acabou mudando de idéia ao pensar na enorme quantidade de explicações que teria que dar.

- Lil, eu vou esperar por você lá embaixo. – ela acabou por dizer.

- Tá. Diz pro Tiago que eu não demoro. – disse a ruiva, concentrada em prender os longos cabelos.

Isabelle concordou, e desceu as escadas para o salão comunal. Lá chegando, encontrou realmente um Tiago já muito nervoso, andando de um lado para o outro, e Remo e Pedro entretidos em uma partida de xadrez, na qual este último perdia de lavada.

- Ué, Charmant. – disse Tiago, parando de andar – Cadê a Lily?

- Terminando de se arrumar. – disse a garota, sentando-se para assistir ao jogo dos outros dois amigos – Disse que já ia descer, mas como ela já tá me dizendo isso tem uns bons vinte minutos, acho que vamos ter que esperar mais um pouco. – continuou ela, e então olhou ao redor – Cadê o Sirius?

Ao ouvir Isabelle referir-se a Sirius chamando-o pelo primeiro nome, Remo ergueu os olhos do tabuleiro de xadrez para fitá-la.

- Sei lá. – disse Tiago, dando de ombros – Tava aqui até agora pouco.

Mais ou menos uns dez minutos depois, Lilian chegou ao salão comunal, sendo recebida por um Tiago embasbacado. Ela estava muito bonita, com uma blusa de tecido grosso, cor de vinho e jeans, e com os cabelos presos num rabo-de-cavalo alto e uma maquiagem bem leve.

- Você tá linda! – disse Tiago, quando ela terminou de descer a escada.

- Obrigada. – respondeu ela, dando um selinho no namorado – Você também está.

- Bom, gente, vamos nessa? – perguntou Isabelle.

- Você ia mesmo sair sem mim, Isabelle? – perguntou Sirius, entrando pelo buraco do retrato, com uma das mãos às costas. Isabelle estreitou os olhos para encará-lo.

- Está atrasado. – disse ela.

- Está linda. – retrucou Sirius, com um sorriso maroto.

- Está perdoado. – disse Isabelle, sorrindo também..

Sirius revelou a mão esquerda, que estava escondida, e estendeu para Isabelle uma bela rosa branca.

- Pra você. – disse ele, galanteador.

- O que é isso, Sirius? – perguntou a garota, pegando a flor.

- Uma rosa, ora! Achou que era o quê, um nabo? – perguntou ele, zombeteiro.

Várias garotas no salão comunal assistiam à cena, boquiabertas; algumas lançavam olhares decididamente mortíferos a Isabelle. Remo olhava de Sirius para Isabelle, e de volta para Sirius, e tinha no rosto uma expressão surpresa e bastante incomodada.

- Acho que agora você surtou de vez. – disse Isabelle para Sirius – De toda forma, obrigada. É linda.

- De nada.

- Bom, agora vocês vão ter que me esperar. – disse a morena – Eu vou levar a flor lá pra cima.

- Eu vou com você, Isa. – disse Lilian, e as duas subiram a escada para o dormitório. No salão comunal, o silêncio pairava entre os Marotos; nenhum deles arriscava dizer nenhuma palavra sobre o que acabara de acontecer.

No dormitório, várias meninas ainda terminavam de se aprontar para o passeio. Isabelle sentou-se em sua cama e conjurou uma pequena caixa de vidro.

- O que você vai fazer? – perguntou Lilian, que voltara para a frente do espelho e retocava o batom rosa-claro de seus lábios.

- Vou fazer com que ela dure bastante tempo. – respondeu a morena, colocando a flor dentro da caixa, e lacrando-a.

- Selatu. – disse ela, com a varinha apontada para a caixinha – Conservare.

Uma fumaça perolada envolveu a rosa dentro da caixa, e depois de alguns segundos dissolveu-se.

- Pronto. – disse a morena, satisfeita, colocando a caixinha sobre o criado-mudo – Vamos descer?

- Vamos.

As duas voltaram então ao salão comunal. Os Marotos estavam sentados, um em cada sofá, em absoluto silêncio. Ao vê-las descer, Tiago adiantou-se até Lilian, aliviado por poder sair daquele clima que estava no salão sem as meninas.

- Vamos? – perguntou ele.

- Vamos. – respondeu a ruiva, aceitando a mão estendida do garoto.

O grupo deixou, então, o salão comunal, a torre e a escola. Foram em carruagens separadas até Hogsmeade, mas ao chegarem, se reuniram para andar um pouco juntos pelo vilarejo. Eles olhavam as vitrines, conversavam e riam, animados, ou pelo menos a maioria deles fazia isso. Remo andava ao lado dos demais, mas estava muito concentrado em seus próprios pensamentos.

"Não acredito que estou sentindo isso... ciúme! Ciúme da Isa com o Sirius, ciúme da mão dela na dele, aquela mão que cuida de mim. Será que isso tudo é mesmo só fingimento, ou tem alguma coisa rolando entre eles? Naquela noite eles pareciam tão próximos, e tem tudo o que aconteceu na casa dela... Não, Sirius é meu amigo, ele não faria isso, ele me disse que não faria isso. Mas será que não faria mesmo?"

Depois de andarem por um tempo pelas ruas do vilarejo, o grupo acabou por dispersar-se. Tiago e Lilian foram ao Madame Puddifoot, ao que Isabelle fez uma careta, como se fosse vomitar

- Eca! Só a Lily, mesmo. – disse ela, sacudindo a cabeça – Aquele lugar é ridículo!

- Nossa, Isa! Todas as garotas que eu conheço acham o máximo ir lá, dizem que é romântico... – comentou Remo.

- Romântico? Ah, não, Remo! – disse a garota, fazendo careta novamente.

No Madame Puddifoot, Lilian e Tiago tomavam café, com fatias de uma torta deliciosa. Então, o garoto levantou-se, para colocar sua cadeira mais próxima à de Lilian.

- Eu... eu tenho duas coisas muito importantes pra dizer pra você, Lírio. – disse ele, encarando-a profundamente.

- É? – perguntou ela, nervosa – E o que é?

- Primeiro, é que eu amo você, Lily, – disse ele, segurando as mãos dela – mais do que eu sequer era capaz de imaginar que pudesse amar alguém.

- Tiago... – disse ela, comovida – eu também amo muito você.

- E segundo, eu queria saber se... – ele tirou do bolso uma caixinha, com duas alianças de prata – se você aceita namorar comigo.

- Merlin! – exclamou ela, surpresa e contente – É tudo o que eu mais quero!

Ele então colocou uma das alianças no dedo de Lilian, que sorria muito; depois foi a vez dela fazer o mesmo com o agora namorado. Os dois sorriram e beijaram-se apaixonadamente, enquanto fadinhas despejavam uma infinidade de confetes cor-de-rosa sobre eles.

No Três Vassouras, após algumas rodadas de cerveja amanteigada, os demais Marotos e Isabelle preparavam-se para sair.

- Não, Sirius! – disse Isabelle – Não precisa pagar a minha!

- Sim, senhorita. – disse Sirius – Eu chamei você pra sair, e como sou muito cavalheiro – ele fez pose, rindo ao ver Isabelle revirar os olhos – vou pagar a sua cerveja.

- Você tá levando isso muito a sério... – comentou a morena.

- Ora, se é pra mentir, temos que mentir direito. – retrucou Sirius, pagando a conta – Além do mais, seu amigo amarelinho está ali. – disse ele, apontando com um discreto movimento de cabeça a mesa onde Smith bebia uma cerveja amanteigada com outros três setimanistas da Lufa-Lufa, sem tirar os olhos de Isabelle.

- Ah... – fez a garota, quando seu olhar cruzou com o do lufo – Bom, vamos nessa então?

- Vamos.

Os quatro saíram do pub, pensando em encontrar Lilian e Tiago para voltarem à escola.

- Tá ficando frio... – disse Isabelle, esfregando as mãos uma na outra.

- Aqui, põe o meu casaco. – disse Sirius, tirando o casaco e colocando-o sobre os ombros da garota.

- Mas você... – ela ia protestar, mas ele não deixou.

- Não, sem discussão.

- Tá bom, obrigada. – concordou Isabelle – Hmm... perfume gostoso... – ela disse sem querer, em voz alta.

- Tudo em mim é gostoso, Charmant. – disse Sirius, debochado.

- Cala a boca, Sirius. – retrucou a garota, muito vermelha.

Remo sequer conseguia olhar para o casal de amigos, e tinha os punhos cerrados com tanta raiva que as unhas, embora curtas, chegavam a machucar as palmas das mãos.

- Olha lá o Pontas e a Evans! – gritou Pedro, apontando para o outro lado da rua.

- Oi, gente. – cumprimentou Lilian ao se aproximar. Ela também vestia o casaco de Tiago – Belo traje, Isa.

- O seu também, Lily. – disse a morena, rindo.

- Que tal voltarmos pra escola? – perguntou Tiago – Tá ficando frio...

- É, vamos nessa. – concordou Sirius.

- Ai, droga! – exclamou Isabelle, batendo na testa – Esqueci que tinha que ir ao boticário comprar umas coisas...

- É muito importante, Isa? – perguntou Lilian.

- É, eu realmente preciso disso com urgência. – respondeu a morena, com voz desanimada.

- Eu vou com você até lá. – disse Sirius para Isabelle.

- Mas, Sirius, tá frio, e você tá sem casaco... – argumentou a garota.

- Eu não vou morrer por mais alguns minutos. – disse ele – Encontramos com vocês na escola, galera.

- Tá. Até mais!

Enquanto o resto do grupo ia em direção ao local onde estavam as carruagens da escola, os dois se encaminharam ao boticário.

- Eu... posso fazer uma pergunta pessoal? – perguntou Sirius.

- Outra? – perguntou Isabelle.

- Bom... é. – disse Sirius.

- Tá bom, mas é o mesmo esquema da outra vez. – avisou ela.

- Eu posso perguntar o que eu quiser, mas você pode responder ou não. – lembrou Sirius.

- Isso. – assentiu a morena.

- Ok. – concordou Sirius – Bem, você disse, no início do ano, que tinha feito duas tatuagens.

- Aham. – confirmou a garota.

- A do pulso eu já vi, mas... cadê a outra? – perguntou Black.

- Muito bem escondida. – respondeu Isabelle, com um leve sorriso.

- Mas... – começou Sirius, mas foi logo interrompido pela garota.

- Você disse uma pergunta. – disse ela, com uma expressão marota.

Sirius percebeu que havia sido pego nessa, mas mesmo assim, tentou mais uma vez.

- Tá, então... eu posso fazer outra? – perguntou ele – Só mais uma?

- Agora não. – disse ela, ainda sorrindo.

- Mas... – insistiu ele.

- Chegamos! – anunciou a garota, cortando o assunto – Vamos entrar?

Ao chegar ao boticário, Isabelle entregou ao atendente uma pequena lista com os ingredientes de que precisava.

- Problemas com cães, senhorita? – perguntou o rapaz, sorrindo.

- Ahn... não... – disse ela, corando um pouco ao perceber o olhar interrogativo que Sirius lhe lançara.

- Philip! – veio a voz do dono do boticário do meio das estantes – Caso alguém mais venha procurar, nosso estoque de ovos de cinzal acabou!

- Sim, senhor! – respondeu o rapaz que atendia Isabelle, voltando-se novamente para a garota – Desculpe, senhorita. Mas... sabe como é, dia dos Namorados... Acho que é a única aluna de Hogwarts que veio aqui que não quis nenhum ingrediente para preparar uma Poção de Amor. – disse ele, sorrindo – Um instante, vou buscar suas coisas.

- Está bem. – respondeu Isabelle, aproveitando a deixa do rapaz para mudar o assunto com Sirius, que ficara cismado com a história do "problema com cães" – Não aceite nada que alguma garota ofereça pra você comer ou beber hoje, Sirius. – disse ela, meio rindo.

- E você acha que eu não sei? Tudo o que eu ganhei hoje, bolos, biscoitos, bombons... tudo foi pra lareira do dormitório. Um desperdício de comida, mas...

Após alguns instantes, o atendente retornou com um pacote nas mãos.

- Pronto. São dois galeões e dez nuques.

- Aqui está. – disse Isabelle, entregando o dinheiro – Obrigada.

- Eu é que agradeço. – disse o rapaz, sorridente – Volte sempre.

Sirius e Isabelle deixaram a loja, e na rua, ele voltou-se para a garota, uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Problemas com cães?

A garota corou violentamente.

- Ahn... você vai acabar ficando doente nesse frio. – disse ela – Melhor nós irmos.

Os dois seguiram caminhando rápido, devido ao frio que fazia na rua. Isabelle fingia estar muito concentrada olhando pela enésima vez a vitrine da Trapobelo, somente para evitar responder a pergunta que, tinha certeza, estava na ponta da língua de Sirius.

- Charmant? – chamou ele.

- Hum? – resmungou Isabelle, sem tirar os olhos da vitrine.

- O que você... – a voz dele foi morrendo, e Isabelle virou o rosto para fitar o amigo.

- O que foi?

Mas o que quer que fosse o que Sirius ia dizer, havia perdido completamente a importância para ele, no instante em que vira seu irmão Regulus se esgueirando para dentro de um beco do vilarejo, acompanhado por Snape.

- Ahn... não, não é nada. – disse ele, virando-se para Isabelle, mas logo voltando a olhar para a entrada do beco – Você vai... indo na frente. Eu vou só... ver uma coisa, e encontro com você na escola.

- Sirius, o que houve? – perguntou a garota, seguindo o olhar dele até a entrada do beco.

- Não dá pra explicar agora. – disse ele, já se afastando – A gente se vê mais tarde.

- Sirius! – chamou ela, mas ele já ia longe – O que diabos está acontecendo? – perguntou a si mesma, enquanto via o amigo andando rápido rumo ao beco.

Isabelle ficou em dúvida entre ir atrás de Sirius ou não, mas acabou por fazer o que ele havia pedido que fizesse, seguindo rumo às carruagens, mas sempre olhando para trás, para ver se algo estranho iria acontecer.

Sirius foi andando a passos largos em direção ao beco onde vira Snape e Regulus entrando, mas ao se aproximar da entrada, diminuiu o passo, para que eles não percebessem sua presença.

- Imagine o quanto seus pais se orgulhariam... – dizia Snape.

- Um Comensal... – Regulus parecia ainda em dúvida a respeito da proposta.

- Sim. Imagine o poder que você teria, com Bellatrix já no alto escalão, sua ascensão nas fileiras do Lord seria incrivelmente rápida. – incentivou Snape – Além disso, você é esperto, vai se sair muito bem.

- E então vou provar definitivamente pra mamãe que sou melhor do que o Sirius. – concluiu Regulus.

- Exatamente. Então o que me diz?

- Regulus! – chamou Sirius, revelando-se.

- Sirius? – perguntou Regulus, surpreso – O que está fazendo aqui.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Regulus? – perguntou Sirius – Tem idéia de onde está se metendo?

- Cala a boca! – gritou Regulus – Não se meta na minha vida!

- Não vê que ele está apenas usando você pra me atingir? – gritou Sirius, apontando para Snape.

- Nossa! Quanta modéstia, Black. – debochou Snape, e Sirius adiantou-se em sua direção, varinha em punho.

- Cala. A. Boca. – rosnou ele.

- Já que me pediu com tanta educação... – disse Snape, desdenhoso – Vou deixar vocês à sós, para a discussão em família.

- Espera, Severo. – disse Regulus – Eu vou com você. Não tenho nada pra falar com esse aí. – continuou ele, começando a andar em direção à entrada do beco.

- Ah, não, você não vai! – disse Sirius, segurando o irmão pelo braço.

- Me solta! – gritou Regulus, furioso.

- Não pode continuar com isso, Regulus. – disse Sirius, muito sério – Está sendo estúpido! Vai fazer uma besteira!

- Não me chame de estúpido, e não me diga o que fazer. – disse o Black mais jovem – Eu vou fazer o que eu bem entender, e você não vai me impedir.

E dizendo isso, Regulus desvencilhou-se do irmão, e deixou o beco sem olhar para trás, junto com Snape, que tinha um sorriso satisfeito no rosto.

Mais tarde, no dormitório das meninas, Lilian, Alice e Isabelle conversavam sobre o passeio em Hogsmeade.

- Ah, peraí! Quer dizer que era tudo de mentirinha? – perguntou Alice, incrédula.

- Aham. – confirmou Isabelle – Assim eu me livrei de vez do chato do seu primo, Lice, desculpa, mas ele é chato, – disse a morena – pelo menos eu espero ter me livrado.

- Olha, Isa, eu tenho que dizer que tava beeeem convincente, – disse Alice, que não parecera se importar com o comentário da amiga sobre seu primo – e... espera aí!

- O que foi, Lice? – perguntou Lilian.

- O que é isso na sua mãozinha, Lilian Evans? – perguntou Alice.

- Ahn... uma aliança. – respondeu a ruiva, corando.

- Começa a falar, Lily. – disse Isabelle – Imediatamente.

- Tiago me pediu em namoro. – disse Lilian, sorrindo.

- Que legal, Lil, parabéns! – disse Isabelle.

- Obrigada. – respondeu Lilian.

- Ai, que fofo! – exclamou Alice – Bem no Dia dos Namorados! Viu, Isa? Agora só falta você!

- Falta eu o quê? – perguntou a morena, sem entender.

- Arranjar um namorado, ora! – respondeu a outra, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo – Eu tenho, a Lily tem, e até a Line tá de rolo com esse lufo, tem um tempinho.

- Ah, meu Merlin... – disse Isabelle, revirando os olhos.

- Já pensou, você e o Sirius? – sugeriu Alice.

- Não viaja, Lice! – disse Isabelle, corando um pouco – Nós somos só amigos.

Lilian apenas assistia a pequena discussão entre as duas amigas sem nada dizer.

- Sirius Black, amigo de uma garota? – perguntou Alice, rindo – Ah, essa eu pago pra ver.

- É, amigo, sim. – insistiu Isabelle – Além do mais, eu não tô nem pensando nisso. Tenho muito com o que ocupar minha cabeça agora.

- Ah, vai, Isa?! Pra esse tipo de coisa sempre sobra um espacinho pra pensar a respeito... – disse Alice, estreitando os olhos – Ainda mais se tiver Sirius Black envolvido na história.

- Lice, você não tem jeito mesmo! – disse Isabelle, tentando não demonstrar o quanto as palavras da amiga haviam mexido com ela – Imagina se o Frank ouve você dizendo isso?

- Ele não está aqui, está? – perguntou Alice, caindo na risada, junto com Lilian, enquanto Isabelle parou para pensar por um instante, e não pôde deixar de imaginar-se beijando Sirius pra valer.

- Ih... ela tá pensando... cuidado, hein, Isa! – brincou Alice – Dizem que quem beija, apaixona...

- Ah, cala a boca, Lice! – disse Isabelle – Eu vou lá em baixo, acho que tem um livro meu por lá.

A morena saiu do quarto, mas não desceu imediatamente. Parada no alto da escada, recostou-se na parede de pedra, pensando por um instante nas palavras de Alice e em tudo o que havia acontecido nos últimos dias.

"Quem beija apaixona... que bobagem! – pensava ela – Mas o beijo dele é bom, muito bom, aliás. E tem gosto de canela. Aaai! Pára de pensar besteira!! Mas... agora que a Lice falou é que eu me dei conta. Eu, Isabelle Charmant, beijei Sirius Black na frente da escola inteira! E pior, fui com ele a Hogsmeade. Provavelmente metade da escola deve estar pensando como ela. Tudo bem, foi só um selinho, e foi de mentira, mas... eu beijei o cara mais cobiçado de Hoggy! Oh, Merlin! Eu tô muito ferrada. Metade da escola me odeia."

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e aprumou-se, rindo um pouco dos próprios pensamentos. Desceu então a escada até o salão comunal, que estava estranhamente vazio. Bem, não totalmente vazio. Sirius estava jogado no sofá maior, de olhos fechados, e parecia estar dormindo.

- Sirius? – chamou a garota, se aproximando.

- Hã? – fez o Maroto, abrindo os olhos – Ah, oi.

- O que... – começou ela, mas se interrompeu ao ver a garrafa, contendo apenas metade de sua capacidade preenchida por um líquido cor de âmbar – isso é firewhisky?

- É. – respondeu Sirius, lacônico.

- Não devia trazer isso pra cá, Sirius. – repreendeu Isabelle – Na verdade, não devia estar bebendo isso.

- Eu não tava muito legal. – justificou o Maroto – Precisava me... anestesiar.

- Por quê? – perguntou a garota – O que houve?

- Regulus. – respondeu ele, simplesmente.

- O que foi que ele fez dessa vez?

- Não é o que ele fez. – disse Sirius – É o que vai fazer.

- Como assim? – perguntou Isabelle, sem entender.

- Lembra quando eu contei pra você que ele disse que ia honrar o nome da família, como a Bella? – perguntou o Maroto.

- Lembro. – confirmou Isabelle – O que tem isso?

- Agora eu sei o que ele quis dizer. – explicou Sirius – Bellatrix é uma Comensal da Morte, e meu irmão pretende seguir o exemplo dela.

- Ah, Sirius...

- Bella fez a escolha errada, e Regulus está indo pelo mesmo caminho. – disse o garoto, correndo a mão pelos cabelos – Vão se destruir!

- Você queria poder fazer algo, não é? – perguntou Isabelle, penalizada.

- A sensação de impotência é quase insuportável. – respondeu ele, em tom derrotado – Posso ter deixado a casa, mas eles ainda são minha família, apesar de eu falar o contrário.

- Sangue é sangue, Sirius. É algo que não dá pra fugir. – disse a morena, em tom triste – Mas você fez o que pôde, o que estava ao seu alcance. Não pode decidir por eles.

- É... eu sei.

- Vem, me dá a garrafa. – pediu ela – Chega de firewhisky.

- O firewhisky era pra me acalmar. – disse o garoto, ao passar a garrafa para ela – Vou precisar de outra coisa que me acalme, agora.

- Como por exemplo? – perguntou Isabelle, colocando a garrafa no chão, ao lado do sofá.

- Como você cantar pra mim.

- Cantar? – perguntou a garota, surpresa.

- É. Canta pra mim, só um pouquinho... – pediu ele.

- E o que você quer que eu cante, Sirius? – perguntou ela, enquanto o garoto deitava a cabeça em seu colo.

- Qualquer coisa, só canta, canta baixinho, só pra eu ouvir. – respondeu ele, voltando a fechar os olhos.

- Não tem mais ninguém aqui pra ouvir mesmo... – disse ela, se ajeitando no sofá – Só tem um problema. A única coisa que me ocorre agora é uma música que eu adoro, mas ela é bem triste.

- Não faz mal. – disse ele, dando de ombros – Canta pra mim.

- Tá. – disse Isabelle, e então começou a cantar.

_"Catch your breath,_

_Hit the wall,_

_Scream out loud,_

_As you start to crawl,_

_Back in your cage,_

_The only place,_

_Where they will,_

_Leave you alone,_

_'Cause the weak will_

_Seek the weaker until they've broken them,_

_Could you get it back again?_

_Would it be the same?_

_Fulfillment to their lack of strength_

_At your expense,_

_Left you with no defense,_

_They tore it down."_

- Continua... – pediu Sirius, quando a garota parou de cantar.

- Tá bom, – concordou ela – só mais um pouquinho.

- Aham.

_"Refuse to feel,_

_Anything at all,_

_Refuse to slip,_

_Refuse to fall,_

_You can't be weak,_

_You can't stand still,_

_Watch your back,_

_'Cause no one will,_

_You don't know how they had to go this far,_

_Traded your worth for these scars,_

_For you're only company,_

_Don't believe the lies that they have told to you,_

_Not one word was true,_

_You're alright you're alright_

_You're all right"_

- Ei, - chamou Isabelle, baixinho – tá dormindo?

- Não... – sussurrou Sirius de volta.

- Melhor irmos dormir. – disse a garota – Tá tarde.

Sirius não respondeu. Isabelle estava prestes a chamá-lo novamente quando o garoto voltou a falar.

- Já sei como vou chamar você.

- É? – perguntou a garota – Como?

- Bell. – respondeu Sirius.

- Bell? – repetiu ela, franzindo o cenho – Por quê?

- Dois motivos. – explicou ele – Primeiro, é parte do seu nome.

- Aham. E o segundo?

- Sinos. – disse Sirius, simplesmente.

- Sinos? – ecoou Isabelle, sem entender.

- É. Sinos de igrejas sempre me acalmam. – explicou o garoto – Quando eu estava zangado, ou chateado, costumava ir até a Westminster e fazia os sinos tocarem. Quase enlouqueci os monges de lá. – contou ele – Sinos me acalmam, e você também. Sua voz me acalma, principalmente quando você canta.

- Você é doido. – comentou Isabelle, rindo e corando levemente.

- Você não gostou? – perguntou Sirius.

- Bell... – disse a garota – é, não é ruim.

- Então a partir de hoje vai ser assim que eu vou chamar você.

* * *

**N/A: oooooi, meninas!! Como estão?? Bem, aí está o capítulo 15, demorou, mas saiu. Espero que vocês gostem, e que comentem bastante. Tô meio correndo, então não vou poder falar muito. Agradeço de coração aos coments de vocês, vocês são MUITO, MUITO fofas! Ah, é, e FELIZ DIA DO AMIGO pra todas. Beijos!!**

**Ah, é, quase esqueci, a música que a Isa canta pro Six é "Simon", do Lifehouse. Eu realmente recomendo a vocês que ouçam, primeiro porque a música é LINDA e segundo, porque vai fazer vocês sacarem bem o clima que tava naquele momento. Bom, tá aí a tradução:**

_Recupere seu fôlego  
Acerte a parede  
Grite bem alto  
Enquanto você começa a rastejar_

De volta a sua gaiola  
O único lugar  
Onde eles deixarão você sozinho

Porque os fracos  
Procurarão os mais fracos até que eles quebrem  
Você conseguiria voltar de novo?  
Seria o mesmo?  
Satisfação para a falta de força deles  
As suas custas  
Deixou você sem defesa,  
Eles a destruíram  
  
**E a segunda parte:**

_Recuse-se a sentir  
Qualquer coisa  
Recuse-se a escorregar  
Recuse-se a cair  
Não pode ser fraco  
Não pode ficar parado  
Você se protege  
Porque ninguém protegerá_

Você não sabe por que eles foram tão longe  
Trocaram seu valor por essas cicatrizes  
Pois você é somente companhia  
Não acredite nas mentiras que eles te contaram  
Nenhuma palavra foi verdade  
Você está certo, você está certo  
Você está bem

**Beijos!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Amigos animagos**

Na manhã seguinte, assim que entrou no Salão Principal, Tiago foi abordado por uma garota, pouco antes de alcançar seu lugar à mesa da Grifinória.

- Tiaguinho, meu lindo, diz que é mentira o que tão comentando por aí... – disse a garota, parando diante de Tiago e impedindo-o de continuar.

- O quê? – perguntou o garoto, sem entender.

- Que você tá... namorando com a Evans. – respondeu ela.

- Mas eu tô namorando com ela. – disse Tiago, calmamente.

- Como assim? Você não pode estar namorando! – disse a garota, chateada – Como é que eu fico?

- Sozinha. – se meteu Lilian, chegando até onde eles estavam e abraçando Tiago – E de preferência, bem longe do MEU Tiago. Vem, amor. – disse ela, puxando o namorado pela mão para longe da outra garota.

- Nossa, Lily! Não sabia que você era assim tão ciumenta! – comentou Tiago, rindo, enquanto os dois iam até seus lugares à mesa da Grifinória.

- Você não viu nada. – retrucou a ruiva, rindo também.

Após o café da manhã, os grifinórios do sétimo ano tiveram duas aulas bastante cansativas de Feitiços, seguidas por mais duas de Poções. O Prof. Slughorn falou sobre duas poções bastante complicadas, e como se não bastasse a aula, que deixou muita gente com dor de cabeça, ainda deixou uma trabalhosa tarefa para os alunos.

- Alguém colocou firewhisky no suco de abóbora do Slughorn, só pode! – reclamava Emmeline, na hora do almoço – Cinqüenta centímetros de pergaminho sobre a Poção Polissuco!

- É, e nós ainda temos a redação de DCAT e o dever de Feitiços por fazer. – disse Remo.

- Nossa, é muita coisa! – concordou Lilian – Vamos ter que começar a nos mexer logo, né, Isa? – disse a ruiva, virando-se para a amiga. No entanto, Isabelle não havia ouvido uma palavra sequer da conversa dos amigos. Ela estava muito ocupada, imaginando onde estaria um certo grifinório moreno, de olhos negros, que não estava à mesa junto com eles.

"_Onde diabos ele se meteu?"_ – perguntava-se ela – "_Hã? Mas o que é que eu estou pensando?"_

- Isaaaa! – chamou Lilian, já pela terceira ou quarta vez – Planeta Terra chamando.

- Hã? O quê? – Isabelle piscou, confusa – Ah, desculpa, Lil, tava falando comigo?

- É, mas parece que você tava em qualquer lugar, menos aqui. – comentou a ruiva.

- Foi mal, Lil, eu me distraí, e...

Ela não terminou a frase, pois naquele momento o referido grifinório entrava no Salão Principal, seguido de perto por uma garota que ela reconheceu como sendo da Corvinal, e que por sinal, estava bastante corada.

- Oi, gente! – disse Sirius, sentando-se ao lado de Isabelle – Tem comida pra mim ou o Rabicho já comeu tudo?

- Ha, ha. – disse Pedro, com a boca cheia de batatas – Muito engraçado, Almofadinhas.

- Rabicho, pela enésima vez, não fala de boca cheia. – repreendeu Tiago.

- E aí, Bell? – perguntou Sirius, usando pela primeira vez o apelido dado a ela, na frente dos amigos.

- Oi, Six! – respondeu a garota, sorrindo, e usando também o apelido dele.

"_Six? Bell?"_ – pensou Lilian, fitando o casal de amigos –_ "Desde quando eles se tratam assim?"_

- Pensei que preferisse Sirius. – comentou Black, zombeteiro, enquanto se servia de suco.

- Ainda estou decidindo. – retrucou Isabelle, marota.

Lilian ainda continuou fitando os dois amigos, um tanto surpresa com a intimidade entre os dois, mas então deixou de lado seus pensamentos, voltando ao assunto que estavam tratando antes da chegada de Sirius.

- E então, pessoal? Vamos fazer os deveres na biblioteca juntos, hoje à tarde? – perguntou a ruiva.

- É, é uma boa idéia, Lil. – concordou Isabelle.

- Concordo. – disse Alice – Vamos sim.

Como não teriam aulas depois do almoço, eles passaram toda a tarde na biblioteca, estudando e fazendo as lições passadas pelos professores. Concentraram-se principalmente na de Poções, que era a mais longa e trabalhosa.

- Aqui, Lil, não esquece de citar que a Poção Polissuco não pode ser usada pra transformar animais. – disse Isabelle, após ler a página de um dos muitos livros que estavam sobre a mesa de estudos.

- Aham. – concordou a ruiva – Eu já tinha visto.

- O que será que acontece se fizer isso? – perguntou Pedro.

- Não sei. – disse Sirius – Vai ver você fica com um rabo pelo resto da vida.

- Mas será que dá pra parar de falar bobagem e trabalhar? – repreendeu Lilian – Quanto falta pra acabar a sua, Isa?

- Uns dez centímetros, eu acho. – respondeu a morena – E a sua?

- Acho que mais ou menos isso, também.

- Eu não sei como vocês conseguem! – disse Tiago – A minha letra é o dobro do tamanho da letra da Charmant, e ainda devem me faltar uns vinte centímetros! – reclamou ele.

- Você deve estar esquecendo de mencionar alguma coisa. Me deixa ver. – disse Lilian, pegando o pergaminho do namorado e começando a ler o que ele havia escrito.

À noite, após o jantar, o grupo ficou durante um tempo no salão comunal da Grifinória, conversando, mas logo começaram a se dispersar.

- Cara, eu tô morto! – disse Remo.

- Só você? – perguntou Tiago – Eu não posso nem pensar em ingredientes de poções, antídotos...

- Bom, gente, eu vou pra cama. – disse Emmeline, levantando-se – Preciso urgentemente de uma boa noite de sono.

- É, eu também vou nessa. Até amanhã. – disse Alice, indo também em direção á escada.

Eles foram aos poucos se despedindo e dirigindo-se para os respectivos dormitórios. Isabelle viu Sirius deixar algo sobre a lareira, antes de subir junto com Tiago.

- Boa noite, meninas. – disse o garoto, olhando para Isabelle.

- Boa noite. – responderam as duas.

- Boa noite, Lírio. – disse Tiago, dando um beijo em Lilian – Boa noite, Charmant.

- Boa noite. – respondeu Isabelle.

- Boa noite, amor. – disse Lilian – Vamos também, Isa?

- Ahn... vai subindo, Lil. – disse a morena – Eu já vou subir.

- Tá. – concordou a ruiva, dirigindo-se à escada do dormitório, enquanto Isabelle ia até a lareira, onde encontrou um bilhete.

"_Te vejo daqui a pouco."_

Sorrindo, ela subiu para o dormitório, trocou de roupa e deitou-se. Esperou o movimento no quarto cessar, e quando teve certeza de que todas as garotas já estavam dormindo, levantou-se novamente e deixou silenciosamente o cômodo.

- Pensei que tinha dormido. – disse Sirius, ao vê-la descer a escada do dormitório.

- A Lily demorou a pegar no sono. – respondeu Isabelle, pegando a colher que ele estendia, e sentando-se no sofá – _"E agora, pergunto ou não?"_ – pensava ela.

- Que cara é essa? – perguntou ele, ao ver a expressão pensativa da garota.

- Ahn... nada. – respondeu ela, tirando uma colherada de brigadeiro, sem olhar para ele.

- Ah, claro. – disse ele, irônico – Fala, o que foi?

Isabelle fitou-o, calculando se valeria a pena. Acabou por decidir que não custava arriscar.

- Eu quero aprender como me tornar uma animaga. – disse ela, de uma só vez.

- O quê? – surpreendeu-se ele.

- Me ajuda a me tornar uma animaga? Por favor? – pediu ela, juntando as mãos.

- Não sei, não, Bell... – disse ele, hesitante.

- Ah, vai, Sirius?! Você é um, o Tiago também, até o Pedro é um animago. Por que eu não posso? – perguntou ela, com a cara mais pidona que conseguiu fazer – Por favor, por favor, por favor!

Sirius franziu a testa, fitando-a, sério, mas logo a expressão em seu rosto suavizou-se.

- E por acaso dá pra negar alguma coisa quando você pede com essa cara? – perguntou ele, já meio rindo.

- Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! – agradeceu ela, contente – Eu adoro você, sabia?

- É, eu sei... – disse ele, rindo.

- Quando começamos? – perguntou Isabelle, bastante animada.

- Amanhã, depois das aulas, na Sala Precisa. – respondeu ele.

- Preciso levar alguma coisa? Livros?

- Não, só precisa da sua varinha. – disse Sirius – Eu tenho tudo o que vamos precisar. Primeiro tenho que ver como você tá em Transfiguração, - explicou ele – ver até onde você sabe, pra depois começarmos a Animagia mesmo.

- Tá bom. – concordou a garota, ainda sorrindo – Eu... posso fazer umas perguntas?

- Claro. – concordou Sirius.

- Eu queria esclarecer uma coisa. – disse Isabelle – Me corrige se eu estiver errada.

- Tá. – concordou Sirius.

- Você, o Pedro e o Tiago são animagos, e o Remo é um lobisomem. – disse a garota.

- Sim.

- O apelido do Remo é Aluado, por motivos óbvios. Então tudo leva a crer que os apelidos de vocês três restantes sigam a mesma linha, certo? – perguntou ela.

- Certo. – confirmou o garoto.

- Bom, o Pedro eu vi se transformar no dia em que descobri o esconderijo do Remo. – contou Isabelle – Ele se transforma em um rato, daí o apelido Rabicho.

- Certo de novo. – disse Sirius.

- O Tiago é Pontas. – continuou ela – Se eu tô pensando certo, pelo que eu vejo vocês implicando com ele, ele é um cervo, então o apelido também bate.

- Muito bem. – disse o Maroto, divertido.

- E você é Almofadinhas, e pelo que eu ouço o Tiago falando, só pode ser um cachorro. Acertei? – perguntou ela.

- Tudo. – disse Sirius – Pontas é um veado – Isabelle riu – Rabicho, uma ratazana, e eu, um cachorro lindo e fofinho.

- Me mostra? – pediu Isabelle.

Sirius afastou-se um pouco dela, e transformou-se em um enorme cão preto. Depois voltou a forma humana, sorrindo devido à expressão impressionada da garota.

- Muito maneiro! – exclamou ela, encantada.

- Você vai conseguir fazer o mesmo logo, logo, no fim do nosso curso intensivo de Animagia. – disse Sirius, que ainda sorria, vendo a expressão no rosto dela.

Algum tempo depois, enquanto comiam o brigadeiro que Sirius havia conseguido na cozinha, Isabelle observava distraidamente o garoto. Ela via o reflexo das chamas da lareira no rosto dele, e como os olhos brilhavam, aqueles olhos tão negros quanto dois abismos. Abismos nos quais ela mergulharia de olhos fechados...

"_Hã? O que tá acontecendo comigo? É o Sirius! Nós somos amigos, nada mais. Não sou como as outras meninas, não caio nesse encanto..."_

- Bell? – chamou Sirius, já pela segunda ou terceira vez – Tá me ouvindo?

- Hã? – perguntou ela, saindo de seu devaneio – Ah, desculpa, Sirius, tá começando a bater o sono...

- É, tá tarde mesmo. – concordou ele – Vai pra cama, vai, eu também já vou subir.

- Tá. Boa noite. – disse ela, levantando-se.

- Boa noite.

O dia seguinte pareceu a Isabelle como se não fosse mais acabar, enquanto ela esperava, ansiosa, pela hora de sua primeira lição de Animagia com Sirius. Ela esteve bastante inquieta ao longo de todo o dia, contando cada minuto até o final das aulas, tanto que Lilian até mesmo estranhou sua distração durante a aula de Runas, que sempre fora uma de suas favoritas.

- Mas o que é que você tem, Isa? – perguntou a ruiva, ao ver a amiga olhar mais uma vez para o relógio - Você olha pra esse relógio a cada cinco minutos!

- Não é nada, Lil. – mentiu Isabelle – Eu só quero que essa aula acabe logo.

- Ué, mas por quê? – perguntou Lilian, surpresa.

- Shhh! – repreendeu a professora Trogern, encerrando a discussão das duas.

Isabelle ainda teve que esperar por mais longos quarenta e cinco minutos, até o fim da aula de Runas, quando o sinal finalmente soou, anunciando o final das atividades daquele dia, e permitindo que ela fosse encontrar com Sirius, diante da tapeçaria do corredor do sétimo andar. Eles estavam agora já há bastante tempo na Sala Precisa, debruçados sobre um enorme e bastante velho livro, devidamente surrupiado da seção reservada da biblioteca.

- É isso, Bell. Isso é tudo o que você precisa saber sobre Animagia. O resto é só prática. – disse o garoto, fechando o livro.

- Acho que entendi tudo, Sirius, mas quero que você me tire algumas dúvidas. – disse Isabelle, sentando no chão, em posição de lótus.

- Claro. O que você quer saber? – perguntou Sirius, sentando-se também no chão.

- Hmm... bom, primeiro e muito importante... – disse ela – a transformação não dói mesmo nem um pouco?

- Não, pelo menos não se você fizer tudo certo. – respondeu o garoto – Você precisa estar muito concentrada no que está fazendo.

- Tá. – assentiu ela.

- O que mais? – perguntou ele.

- Bom, você disse que o animal em que eu vou me transformar não é uma escolha minha...

- Isso. – confirmou Sirius – Vai ser um animal que tenha algo a ver com você, alguma característica que o ligue a você. – explicou ele – Não é uma escolha sua, pelo menos não uma escolha consciente.

- Ok. Ahn... só mais uma coisa. – disse Isabelle – Enquanto está na forma animal, você mantém totalmente a sua consciência?

- Sim, sua mente é totalmente humana. – respondeu Sirius.

- E os instintos do animal? – perguntou ela.

- Existem, mas sua mente controla sem problemas. – disse ele.

- Hmmm... – fez Isabelle.

- Mais alguma coisa? – ele perguntou.

- Ahn... não, acho que era isso. – respondeu Isabelle.

- Bom, então agora é a minha vez de esclarecer uma coisa.

- O quê? – perguntou a garota.

- Me explica aquela história de _"problemas com cães, senhorita?"._ – disse Sirius, imitando a voz do atendente do boticário.

Isabelle ficou subitamente muito vermelha.

- Ah! Aquilo... – disse ela, subitamente interessada na decoração da Sala.

- É, aquilo. – confirmou o garoto.

- Ahn... bom... lembra que eu tava lendo vários livros... sobre a licantropia? – perguntou ela.

- Aham. – disse ele – O que tem eles?

- Eu procurei ler tudo o que encontrasse sobre o assunto, e então, há pouco tempo, eu encontrei numa publicação recente uma coisa que me chamou a atenção, então eu fui pesquisar mais.

- O que foi que você encontrou? – perguntou Sirius, interessado.

- Eu achei informações sobre uma poção chamada Poção do Acônito, ou Poção Mata-Cão, e... bem, eu fiquei bem animada com o que tinha lá. – ela disse, com um sorriso.

- Poção Mata-Cão? – perguntou Sirius – Nunca ouvi falar.

- É porque é uma descoberta recente, pouco conhecida ainda. – explicou a garota – Essa poção serve pra... acalmar os instintos do lobisomem durante a lua cheia, faz com que eles fiquem... menos agressivos. – disse ela, parecendo animada – Com ela, a transformação física acontece, mas o lobisomem mantém a consciência humana.

- Ei, isso é mesmo interessante, Bell! – disse Sirius, animando-se também.

- É. Ela foi testada com sucesso por medibruxos em dois hospitais da Irlanda. – disse ela, mantendo o mesmo tom de antes – Eu pensei que... se conseguisse prepará-la corretamente, poderia ajudar o Remo. – o sorriso no rosto da garota murchou – Tentei por duas vezes, mas até agora eu não consegui. Ah, Sirius! Me dói tanto ver ele naquele estado a cada manhã, depois de uma noite de lua cheia! Queria poder fazer algo por ele...

- Mas você já faz! – disse Sirius, aproximando-se dela – Está lá sempre, curando os ferimentos dele, dando força, e...

- Não é o bastante, Sirius. – disse ela, soando impaciente e triste ao mesmo tempo – Não é só o corpo dele que fica machucado a cada transformação, mas a alma também. E isso eu não sou capaz de curar.

- Bell... – murmurou o garoto, acariciando o rosto de Isabelle, que sentiu um calor repentino, calor que, aliás, não tinha nada a ver com a temperatura da sala.

- Mas eu continuo tentando. – disse ela, afastando-se um pouco – Uma hora vai dar certo

- É assim que se fala, garota. – disse Sirius, tentando animá-la – Então foi por isso que comprou aquelas coisas?

- É, eu tava tirando alguns dos ingredientes do meu estoque das aulas de Poções, e outros eu já tinha comprado antes, mas também acabaram, e... Merlin, Sirius! – exclamou ela – Olha a hora!

- Putz! A gente ficou aqui conversando... – disse Sirius, levantando-se – já deve estar todo mundo no Grande Salão.

- Vamos nessa, eu não quero levar outra detenção...

Os dois saíram correndo da Sala Precisa, em direção ao Salão Principal. Sirius levava Isabelle pela mão, levando-a por atalhos que conhecia. A garota não fazia idéia de quais eram aqueles corredores por onde estava passando, apenas seguia o amigo, que por sua vez, parecia saber exatamente onde estava indo.

- Vem, Bell! Por aqui! – dizia ele.

- Mas, Sirius, onde isso vai dar? – perguntou ela, receosa, porém sem parar de correr.

- Confia em mim.

Os dois chegaram rapidamente no Grande Salão, ainda de mãos dadas, para o espanto dos amigos, que já estavam jantando. Vinham correndo, ofegantes, e morrendo de rir, depois de quase matarem de susto um casal de lufos que estavam no maior amasso em um dos corredores por onde passaram por último.

- Você viu a cara deles? – perguntou Isabelle.

- Devem ter pensado que era o Filch, ou um dos professores. – disse Sirius, ainda rindo.

- Tadinhos... nós acabamos com todo o clima... – disse a garota, debochada.

- Isa! Procurei você por toda parte! – disse Lilian, quando os dois chegaram – Onde vocês estavam?

- Por aí. – respondeu Sirius, sentando-se.

- Perdemos a hora. – disse Isabelle – Hmm... batata gratinada...

- Sorte que você olhou as horas, Bell, ou nós íamos perder o jantar. – comentou Sirius, começando a se servir.

Remo os observava com incredulidade e um pouco de raiva. Então Sirius mentira? Isabelle e ele estavam juntos?

- Isa? – chamou Lilian, baixinho.

Isabelle ergueu os olhos, deparando-se com a expressão muito séria no rosto da amiga.

- Não me olha com essa cara, Lil. – sussurrou ela.

- Depois nós vamos conversar, viu? – respondeu a ruiva, voltando ao seu jantar.

De fato, mais tarde, na torre da Grifinória, longe dos ouvidos curiosos de Alice e Emmeline, o assunto do jantar foi retomado pela dupla de amigas.

- Isabelle Charmant. Explique-se. – exigiu Lilian.

- Explicar o quê, Lil? – perguntou a morena, fazendo-se de desentendida.

- O que tá rolando entre você e o Sirius? – perguntou Lilian, bem direta.

- Nada, ué! – disse Isabelle, subitamente interessada na decoração do dormitório.

- Nada? Vocês somem, depois chegam correndo e rindo daquele jeito, e não tá rolando nada? – perguntou a ruiva de forma acusatória – Desde aquele incidente na sua casa que vocês estão bem amigos.

- Exatamente. Nós estamos bem AMIGOS. – retrucou Isabelle, nervosa.

- Isa, nós duas conhecemos bem o Sirius. – disse Lilian – Ele sabe bem o que faz...

- Ele é diferente comigo, Lil.

- Diferente? Ah, Merlin, você tá perdida. – disse a ruiva, abanando a cabeça.

- Lily, eu já falei. Não corro o menor risco de me apaixonar pelo Sirius. – disse Isabelle, tentando convencer a amiga.

- Mesmo? Eu tenho lá minhas dúvidas, Isa. – disse Lilian, visivelmente não acreditando muito em Isabelle. Não que ela pensasse que a amiga estava mentindo, mas sabia como aquela história podia acabar – Vê bem o que você tá fazendo, Isa, pra não se machucar depois.

- Fica tranqüila, Lil. Não tem com o que se preocupar. – disse Isabelle, embora estivesse questionando a si mesma até onde Lilian poderia estar certa em relação àquela história.

- Você que sabe. – disse a ruiva, dando de ombros – Eu vou lá em baixo rapidinho pegar meu livro de Runas.

- Tá.

Lilian desceu as escadas até o salão comunal, mas parou antes de chegar aos últimos degraus, pois ouviu as vozes de Tiago e Sirius vindas das poltronas.

- Ah, tá, Almofadinhas! Você vai mesmo querer que eu acredite que não rola nada entre você e a Charmant? – perguntou Tiago.

- E não rola mesmo. – respondeu Sirius, com sinceridade – Somos só amigos.

- Sirius Black, amigo de uma garota? Impossível. – retrucou Tiago, sem acreditar no amigo – Você só se aproxima de uma garota com uma intenção, cara, e não é amizade...

- A Bell é diferente. – insistiu Black – Com ela eu posso conversar numa boa.

- Conversar? Você nunca foi de conversar, Almofadinhas, não com garotas. – lembrou Tiago – Bocas são pra ser beijadas, lembra?

- Ah, é, Sr. Potter? – perguntou Lilian, descendo a escada com uma falsa expressão zangada.

- Não eu, amor, o Almofadas. – explicou-se o Maroto.

- Ah, cala a boca, Pontas! – disse Sirius.

- O que ta fazendo ainda de pé, amor? – perguntou Tiago a Lilian.

- Vim só buscar esse livro aqui. – respondeu a ruiva, apanhando o livro que estava sobre uma das mesas de estudo – Agora eu vou dormir. Boa noite. – disse ela, dando um beijo em Tiago – Boa noite, Sirius.

- Boa noite. – responderam os dois.

Ela subiu as escadas de volta para o dormitório, e Tiago abriu um grande bocejo.

- Acho que vou nessa também. – disse ele.

- É, tá na hora. – concordou Sirius, bocejando também – Vamos dormir.

* * *

**N/A: ooooi, gente!! Muffin, Mariana e Maria... muitoooooo obrigada pelas rewiews! Vocês são umas fofas! Fico super feliz que tenham curtido o último capítulo, e espero que**** gostem desse também. Desculpem pelo sumiço que eu dei nas últimas semanas, prometo não fazer mais isso. Beijos!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Planos frustrados**

Na medida em que os dias iam passando, a preocupação com os exames ia aumentando. Os quintanistas estudavam desesperadamente para os N.O.M.'s, e os setimanistas se preparavam para enfrentar os N.I.E.M.'s. Lilian, Isabelle, Alice, Remo e Emmeline podiam ser encontrados freqüentemente estudando juntos na biblioteca, e carregavam livros aonde quer que fossem. Até mesmo Sirius e Tiago, que todos sabiam odiar estudar, podiam ser flagrados, ocasionalmente, concentrados na leitura de livros ou anotações de aula.

- Oi, minha ruivinha! – cumprimentou Tiago, chegando à mesa de estudos na biblioteca onde Lilian, Isabelle e Remo estudavam DCAT.

- Oi, meu amor! – respondeu Lilian, dando um beijo no namorado – Veio estudar comigo?

- Não. Vim te roubar um pouquinho. – respondeu ele, puxando uma cadeira e sentando ao lado da garota.

- Mas, Ti, eu tenho que revisar essas anotações e... – ela se interrompeu ao ver a expressão no rosto do garoto – ah, não faz essa cara de cachorro abandonado, Tiago!

- Ele anda demais com o Sirius. – brincou Isabelle.

- Eu não! Ultimamente você anda monopolizando o tempo livre do Almofadinhas. – rebateu Tiago, fazendo a morena corar.

- Parem de brigar, vocês dois! – repreendeu Lilian de brincadeira – Que coisa!

- Eu tô carente! – disse Tiago – Minha namorada malvada me trocou pelos livros. E eu também tô ansioso por causa do jogo!

- Ah, olha só a carinha dele... – disse a ruiva, rindo – Vem cá, eu dou um pouco de carinho pra você. – disse ela, se aproximando mais do namorado.

- Eu não posso, – disse Tiago, fingindo seriedade – minha namorada é muito ciumenta, sabe?

- Deixa que eu me entendo com ela depois. – retrucou Lilian, beijando-o de leve – Ahn... a gente estuda mais amanhã, pode ser? – perguntou ela para os demais, que concordaram.

A ruiva foi até a mesa de Madame Pince, registrar a retirada de um livro que iria levar para a torre, e Tiago ficou com os demais amigos na mesa de estudos.

- Pensei que você preferisse ficar sozinho antes do jogo, Tiago. – comentou Isabelle.

- Não. Às vezes, depois do jogo, eu costumo ficar um pouco no vestiário, esperar a adrenalina baixar. – explicou o Maroto – Mas antes não. Ficar sozinho me deixa ainda mais nervoso, preciso me distrair, pensar em outras coisas.

- Hmm...

- Pronto, voltei – anunciou Lilian, ao retornar até onde os amigos e o namorado estavam.

- Vamos, então? – convidou Tiago.

- Vamos. – respondeu ela – Vocês vão continuar, gente?

- Não sei... – disse Remo.

- Eu... – começou Isabelle, mas se interrompeu ao ver Sirius acenar-lhe da entrada da biblioteca – acho que não.

Ela foi junto com Tiago e Lilian até a porta, parando para falar com Sirius, enquanto o casal deixava a biblioteca. Da mesa, Remo observava os dois conversando.

- E aí, tá livre agora? – perguntou Sirius.

- Depende. – disse a morena – Por quê?

- Podemos ir treinar mais um pouco, já que mais tarde tem o jogo, e depois a festa... – disse ele.

- Se nós ganharmos, né? – disse Isabelle.

- Nós vamos ganhar. – retrucou Sirius, convicto – E então?

- Tá. – concordou a morena – Deixa eu só pegar minhas coisas. – disse ela, voltando à mesa de estudos e começando a juntar seu material.

Snape estivera observando Lilian estudar com os amigos, meio escondido entre as inúmeras estantes de livros da biblioteca, e dali assistiu todo o desenrolar da cena. Com uma expressão de desagrado, viu Tiago chegar à biblioteca, dirigir-se à mesa onde a ruiva estava e beijá-la, e depois de alguns minutos de conversa, tornar a sair, acompanhado pela garota.

O sonserino também ouviu alguma coisa do que foi dito pelos ocupantes da mesa, sobre o ciúme de Lilian, algo que ele já sabia, e também sobre o comportamento de Tiago em relação ao jogo. Ele continuou oculto entre as estantes ainda por alguns minutos, enquanto processava rapidamente o que havia escutado, e não muito depois que o casal de namorados e Isabelle haviam saído, deixou também a biblioteca.

A conversa do grupo de amigos, enquanto Lilian fora registrar seu livro, dera a ele a idéia perfeita de como vingar-se de Tiago, e se tudo corresse bem, livraria-se dele definitivamente. Tinha certeza de que Lilian não perdoaria uma traição vinda de Tiago. Se tudo desse certo, ele não apenas vingaria-se do Maroto, mas também o tiraria da vida de Lilian, e do seu caminho rumo ao coração da ruiva.

- Potter, Potter... vou matar dois pufosos com um feitiço só.

Agora ele precisava de alguém que lhe ajudasse a colocar o plano em prática, alguém que fizesse o trabalho sujo. Pensava nisso enquanto andava a passos largos pelos corredores da escola, até que lembrou de alguém que serviria perfeitamente para suas intenções. Julie lhe devia um favor, e chegara a hora de cobrar. Precisava encontrá-la, e rápido, pois estava quase na hora do jogo.

Enquanto Snape começava a pôr em prática seu pequeno plano de vingança, Lilian e Tiago, sem desconfiar do que lhes aguardava, namoravam um pouco, debaixo do carvalho, à beira do lago.

- Tá muito nervoso, amor? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Um pouco. – respondeu Tiago – O time da Corvinal tem treinado duro nos últimos dias, pelo que eu soube. – comentou ele.

- Mas vocês também têm, Tiago. – disse Lilian, tentando acalmá-lo – Fica tranqüilo, nós vamos ganhar.

- Talvez eu me acalme um pouco se ganhar um beijinho... – disse ele, maroto.

- Hmm... vai ganhar muitos, muitos beijinhos. – disse a ruiva, sorrindo e beijando o namorado.

Mesmo depois que os amigos deixaram a biblioteca, Remo continuou ainda sentado à mesa de estudos, com o olhar perdido ao longe. Assustou-se ao ouvir alguém falar, bem próximo a ele.

- Oi?!

Remo ergueu os olhos para encarar a garota morena, de traços orientais, que o fitava de volta com um sorriso tímido, parada ao lado da mesa.

- Oi.

- Você... se importa se eu me sentar aqui? – perguntou ela – As outras mesas estão cheias.

- Não, pode sentar. – disse Lupin, após percorrer o salão repleto de estudantes com o olhar – Parece que todos resolveram vir à biblioteca hoje. – comentou ele.

- É. – concordou a garota, largando sobre a mesa um enorme livro, pergaminho, pena e tinteiro – Bárbara Takemi, Corvinal. – disse ela, estendendo a mão para Remo.

- Muito prazer. – respondeu o garoto, apertando a mão dela – Remo Lupin, Grifinória.

- Eu sei. – disse Bárbara, esboçando um sorriso. Remo fitou-a por um instante, curioso. – Maroto. – explicou ela, e foi a vez dele sorrir.

Durante algum tempo, os dois dividiram a mesa em silêncio. Bárbara esteve bastante concentrada transcrevendo trechos do livro à sua frente para o pergaminho, enquanto Remo dedicava-se à leitura de um grosso livro de Transfiguração. Ele não percebeu a garota parar de escrever, olhar pensativa para os lados, suspirar e então voltar novamente sua atenção para o pergaminho. Mas ela logo parou de escrever, repetindo os mesmos gestos, antes de fitar o garoto com uma expressão de dúvida e, timidamente, chamar a atenção dele.

- Você é do último ano, certo? – perguntou Bárbara, fazendo Remo desviar o olhar do livro para fitá-la.

- Aham.

- Desculpe, sei que já vou estar abusando, mas... será que... será que você pode me ajudar numa coisa? – pediu ela, tímida.

- Se eu puder... – respondeu Remo.

- É que eu tenho que fazer uma redação de cinqüenta centímetros sobre lobisomens, mas até agora só consegui trinta, e já não sei mais o que escrever! – disse ela – Como você já deve ter estudado sobre isso, pensei que talvez... talvez pudesse me ajudar.

- Claro! Esse é um assunto que eu entendo bastante. – disse Lupin, tentando não soar muito amargo – Me deixa ver o que você já escreveu aí. – disse ele, pegando o pergaminho onde a garota estava escrevendo e começando a lê-lo.

Em outra parte do castelo, mais exatamente na Sala Precisa, Sirius e Isabelle estavam concentrados na Animagia.

- Ok, vamos tentar. – disse Sirius – Se concentra agora...

- Eu não sei se consigo, Sirius. – disse a garota, receosa.

- Claro que consegue! – incentivou ele – Não fica com medo, e tenta não se distrair. Só se concentra no que você tá fazendo. – instruiu.

- Tá.

Isabelle fechou os olhos, concentrando-se na transformação, os punhos cerrados. Ela então sentiu uma leve sensação de formigamento percorrendo todo seu corpo.

- Você conseguiu! – disse Sirius – Abre os olhos, Bell! Você conseguiu!

A garota abriu os olhos, mirando o enorme espelho que estava à sua frente, e se viu em um corpo que, ao mesmo tempo, era e não era o seu. O reflexo mostrava um gato negro, que a encarava de volta com um par de olhos muito azuis. A transformação, no entanto, durou pouco tempo.

- Ótimo, Bell! – disse Sirius, quando ela voltou à forma humana – Nada mau pra primeira tentativa.

- Eu consegui! – disse ela, sorrindo contente – Eu consegui!

- É, eu não disse que você conseguia? – disse Sirius, sorrindo também.

- Eu nem acredito que consegui! – disse a garota – Mas não deu pra manter por mais tempo...

- É, durou pouco porque você ainda não domina muito bem, – ele explicou – mas aos poucos vai melhorar. É só questão de um pouco de treino. Mas você se saiu muito bem.

- Obrigada. – disse Isabelle, corando um pouco – Ai, que fome!

- É normal, no início você se esforça muito, e gasta muita energia. – explicou Sirius – Isso também melhora com o tempo. Mas agora vamos indo? – convidou ele – Tá quase na hora do jogo, e nós ainda temos que pegar alguma coisa pra você comer.

- Vamos sim. – concordou Isabelle – Aposto que chego primeiro que você. – disse a garota, andando rápido em direção à porta.

- Ah, mas não chega mesmo! – ele respondeu, aceitando a provocação e indo atrás dela.

Os dois saíram correndo da sala, como sempre, desviando de alunos e fantasmas, e pegando atalhos para chegarem mais rápido à cozinha. Depois de pegarem alguns bolos de caldeirão com os elfos, rumaram, novamente correndo, para o campo de Quadribol, para torcer pelo time da Grifinória. Porém, no meio do caminho, Isabelle parou de correr, fazendo uma expressão de dor.

- Ai! – Isabelle parou de correr – Sirius, espera, ai!

- O que foi? – perguntou ele, voltando atrás.

- Meu pé. Não consigo apoiar no chão.

- Tá doendo muito? – perguntou ele, preocupado.

- Tá. Acho que torci. – disse ela, fazendo uma careta – Ai, droga!

- Vem, vou te levar até a Ala Hospitalar. – disse Sirius, aproximando-se.

- Ah, não! Você não vai usar aquele feitiço Mobilicorpus em mim. – disse ela, pulando para longe dele, em um pé só.

- Quem disse que era assim que eu ia levar você? – perguntou ele, e num movimento rápido, pegou-a no colo.

- Sirius Black, me põe no chão imediatamente! – disse Isabelle.

- Nem pensar, Isabelle Charmant. – respondeu ele, no mesmo tom – Só quando chegarmos à Ala Hospitalar.

Isabelle se debateu nos braços do garoto, mas foi em vão; Sirius era, obviamente, bem mais forte que ela. Assim, foi obrigada a se deixar carregar no colo até a Ala Hospitalar.

- Você é maluco! – disse ela, depois de desistir de se soltar.

- Fica quieta, senão eu me desconcentro e deixo você cair. – ameaçou ele.

- Tá, tá. Eu vou ficar bem quietinha.

Os dois seguiram, achando muita graça nas caras de espanto e raiva das diversas garotas que os viam passar pelos corredores.

- Rápido! – sibilou Sirius – Faz algum carinho em mim.

- O quê? – perguntou ela, confusa.

- Agora! – mandou ele.

Isabelle usou sua mão livre – a outra estava ao redor do pescoço de Sirius – para afastar uma mecha rebelde de cabelo que caíra no rosto dele. Sirius então falou baixinho para que somente ela ouvisse:

- Daqui a dez passos faz algum comentário que pareça mesmo coisa de namorados.

- Mas, Sirius... – tentou ela.

- Depois eu explico, Bell. Por favor! – pediu ela.

Isabelle então fez o que o amigo pedia. Ao passarem por um grupinho de meninas que os olhavam, indignadas, ela voltou a mexer nos cabelos dele e disse:

- Sirius, você podia cortar um pouco o seu cabelo. Fica caindo o tempo todo no seu rosto.

- Você sabe que eu gosto assim, Bell. – retrucou Sirius.

- Mas seria só um pouquinho! – insistiu Isabelle – Aí eu poderia ver melhor os seus olhos.

- Ver os meus olhos? – perguntou Sirius – A gente tem coisa bem melhor pra fazer quando tá junto... – disse ele, num tom malicioso.

- Pára, Sirius! Alguém pode ouvir... – ele beijou levemente os lábios dela, que conteve a surpresa e sorriu. Ao dobrar em outro corredor, saindo do campo de visão das garotas, os dois se encararam e caíram na risada. Sirius precisou colocar Isabelle no chão, ou a teria derrubado, de tanto que os dois riam.

- Tá. Agora dá pra me explicar o que foi aquilo? – perguntou Isabelle, depois que eles conseguiram parar de rir.

- Ahn... bom... – Sirius hesitou. Isabelle franziu o cenho – promete que não vai pirar comigo?

- Por quê? – perguntou ela, desconfiada – Sirius, o que tá acontecendo?

- Promete? – insistiu ele.

- Tá. Prometo. – disse ela, já meio nervosa – Mas fala logo.

- Você viu a ruiva, com cara de brava? – perguntou ele.

- Vi. – respondeu Isabelle – O que tem ela?

- Eu... disse pra ela que a gente tava junto. – ele falou tudo de uma só vez. Isabelle piscou, atordoada por um instante.

- Você fez o quê? – perguntou ela, depois que assimilou a informação.

- Você disse que não ia pirar... – disse ele, dando um passo para trás.

- Você ficou maluco, Sirius? – perguntou Isabelle.

- Ah, Isa, não é assim tão ruim, vai?! – disse ele, tentando acalmá-la. Não funcionou muito – Metade da escola já pensa isso mesmo. Só acham que o nosso relacionamento é um pouco... liberal.

- Eu não acredito que eu tô ouvindo isso. – disse ela, exasperada – Sirius, você tem idéia... eu levei séculos desmentindo essa história toda, e agora você vai lá e diz pra ela que nós estamos namorando? – ela suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos – Ah, Merlin... eu ainda mato você!

Depois da bronca, Sirius ainda carregou a garota até a Ala Hospitalar, onde rapidamente Madame Pomfrey "consertou" o tornozelo torcido dela em um piscar de olhos, e os dois foram então para o campo assistir ao jogo.

- Você tava falando sério, lá no corredor? – perguntou Sirius, enquanto os dois caminhavam em direção ao campo.

- Sobre o quê? – perguntou Isabelle, sem entender.

- Sobre o meu cabelo. – respondeu ele.

- Não. – disse a garota – Eu gosto assim.

- Mas não dá pra ver os meus olhos direito... – disse ele, imitando a voz da garota.

- Ah, cala a boca, Sirius! – repreendeu ela – E dá pra ver seus olhos muito bem. Eu consigo, pelo menos. – disse ela, dando de ombros, e os dois seguiram conversando e rindo até chegarem às arquibancadas.

Como Tiago havia previsto, o jogo realmente foi bastante complicado. O time da Corvinal estava perfeitamente entrosado e, na verdade, ficou à frente no placar durante boa parte do jogo, para o desespero de Tiago e dos demais grifinórios na arquibancada.

A situação se tornou crítica quando a Grifinória perdeu um de seus artilheiros, atingido por um balaço, e a Corvinal abriu cinqüenta pontos de vantagem. Como se isso não bastasse, o pomo parecia ter simplesmente desaparecido no ar. Mas então Tiago o viu, reluzindo, dourado, próximo ao aro esquerdo da Corvinal. Impulsionou velozmente sua vassoura na direção dos aros, apavorando o goleiro corvinal, e antes que o apanhador adversário se desse conta do que havia acontecido, o grifinório já estava com a pequena bolinha bem segura na mão direita, dando a vitória aos leões.

Seguindo as instruções de Snape, assim que o jogo acabou, a sonserina Julie Flanders se instalou num ponto bem próximo à entrada do vestiário da Grifinória, e quando viu o time deixando o lugar sem o apanhador, ela esgueirou-se para dentro. Tiago estava deitado em um dos longos bancos de madeira, de olhos fechados, e estava vestido apenas com uma calça de moletom escuro.

"_Pensando bem, acho que não é assim tão ruim dever favores ao Snape, se eu puder pagá-los sempre assim..."_ – pensou a sonserina, maliciosa, fitando o peito nu do garoto.

- Belo jogo, Potter. – disse ela, finalmente.

Ao ouvir a voz da garota, Tiago levantou-se rapidamente, e fitou-a de cenho franzido.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Flanders? – perguntou ele, apanhando uma camiseta e vestindo-a.

- Ora, eu vim dar os parabéns pelo jogo. – disse ela, aproximando-se – Um passarinho me contou que você estaria aqui, sozinho...

Enquanto isso, no campo, perto das arquibancadas, Lilian procurava Tiago entre os jogadores que retornavam do vestiário.

- Ué, cadê o Tiago?

- No vestiário. – respondeu Sirius – Ele sempre fica um pouco lá, depois do jogo.

- Ai, droga! – resmungou Isabelle.

- O que foi, Isa? – perguntou Lilian, virando-se para a amiga.

- Esqueci minhas luvas na arquibancada. – respondeu a morena.

- Vamos voltar lá pra buscar. – disse Sirius – Vai lá no vestiário, Lily. Tenho certeza que o Tiago vai gostar de ver você.

- Tá. – concordou a ruiva – Até mais.

Lilian foi caminhando calmamente na direção do vestiário, para assegurar-se de que não seria surpreendida por uma visão indecente do namorado. Porém, chegando ao seu destino, ela teve uma surpresa muito pior. Quando alcançou a porta do vestiário, ouviu a voz de Tiago falando com alguém, mas não entendeu o que ele disse. Mas ao ouvir a pessoa responder, ela soube de uma coisa: havia uma garota com ele, dentro do vestiário. Escondido, Snape observava Lilian atentamente, e tinha um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. No fim das contas, não precisara fazer nada para atrair a ruiva até o vestiário, ela fora até lá por conta própria.

Ora... – disse Julie, dentro do vestiário, aproximando-se ainda mais de Tiago – O que a Evans não vir não vai machucar...

Lilian entrou no vestiário furiosa, pronta para dar uma bela resposta para a sonserina, no mesmo instante em que a garota lascava um beijo em Tiago que, surpreso, não reagiu. A ruiva ficou paralisada por um instante, vendo a cena que se desenrolava à sua frente, e quando Tiago conseguiu se desvencilhar de Julie, pôde ver apenas um relance dos cabelos vermelhos de Lilian, antes que ela saísse correndo.

- Lily! – gritou ele – LILY!

Tiago desviou de Julie, que o fitava com um sorriso cínico, e saiu correndo atrás da ruiva, que ia na direção do castelo.

- Lily! – chamou ele, novamente – Lily, espera!

- Me deixa em paz! – gritou ela de volta.

- Lily, pára! Me escuta! – disse ele, parando diante dela, e impedindo-a de continuar.

- Não precisa me dizer nada, eu vi! – disse ela, tentando desviar dele. As lágrimas banhavam seu rosto.

- Mas você não sabe o que aconteceu! – Tiago se moveu para o lado, voltando a bloquear o caminho dela.

- Aconteceu que você beijou a Flanders! – gritou Lilian.

- Não! Ela me beijou! – defendeu-se ele.

- Ah, claro, e você, o pobre garotinho indefeso não conseguiu impedi-la. – retrucou a ruiva, sarcástica – Ah, por favor!

- Lily, por Merlin, eu não faria isso com você! – disse Tiago, exasperado – Eu amo você, droga!

- Pára! – disse ela, cobrindo as orelhas com as mãos – Eu não quero ouvir mais nada!

Enquanto os dois discutiam, Julie, que deixara o vestiário tão logo Tiago saíra correndo atrás de Lilian, se escondeu atrás de uma árvore, para assistir à briga junto com Snape, que tinha os olhos cravados no casal que discutia.

- Ah, você vai me ouvir sim! – disse Tiago, segurando o braço da ruiva quando ela tentou escapar novamente – Ainda que eu fosse um cretino, um cafajeste como você tá achando, você acredita mesmo que eu seria idiota a ponto de trair você ali, no vestiário, onde eu podia ser pego a qualquer momento? – perguntou ele, apelando para a famosa racionalidade da ruiva – Pensa, Lily!

A ruiva ficou parada, fitando-o em silêncio, como se estivesse processando o que ele havia dito. Então baixou o rosto, e respondeu em voz baixa.

- Não.

Tiago se aproximou mais dela, e ergueu seu rosto, fazendo-a encará-lo.

- Eu nunca faria isso com você, Lily. – ele respirava de forma irregular, buscando acalmar-se – Nunca.

- Jura? – perguntou Lilian com voz chorosa, fitando-o intensamente.

- Juro. Juro quantas vezes você quiser. – disse ele, encarando-a – Você é a única garota que eu quero.

- Me desculpa! – disse ela, encostando a testa no peito de Tiago, que a abraçou – Eu... eu não pensei, eu só... vocês estavam lá se beijando, e... – ela não conseguiu terminar, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto delicado.

- Shhh... tudo bem. – disse Tiago, afagando os cabelos dela – Você tinha razão em ficar zangada, parecia mesmo que... bem, parecia verdade. Mas não é. Eu amo você. Só você.

- Eu também amo você... – disse ela, abraçando-o com força – Amo tanto você...

- Shhh... então pronto. Vem cá, limpa essas lágrimas, não gosto de ver você triste. – disse ele, secando as lágrimas do rosto da garota, e beijando-a de leve – Além disso, nós temos uma festa nos esperando. Vamos?

- Vamos. – respondeu ela, esboçando um sorriso.

E os dois saíram então, abraçados, em direção ao castelo, sob o olhar do casal de sonserinos ainda escondidos atrás da árvore.

- Inferno! – esbravejou Snape, furioso.

Enquanto isso, Isabelle e Sirius voltavam do campo de Quadribol, conversando e rindo.

- Caramba! Essa correria toda me deixou cansada! – reclamou a garota.

- Você tá muito mole! – provocou Sirius – Vou ter que aprontar com você mais vezes.

- Você que se atreva! Eu... – ela parou de falar ao ouvir uma voz zangada, vinda de algum lugar próximo a eles.

- Cala a boca, Flanders!

- Você ouviu? – perguntou Sirius.

- Ouvi. – confirmou Isabelle – Veio desse lado. – disse ela, começando a andar em direção às árvores à sua direita.

Os dois andaram apenas alguns metros, e avistaram Snape andando de um lado para o outro, parecendo muito irritado, enquanto Julie, encostada em uma das árvores, apenas fitava o colega com uma expressão de desdém.

- Calma, Snape! – dizia a sonserina, em tom levemente debochado – Só por que o seu plano brilhante falhou...

- Cala. A. boca. – rosnou o garoto, entredentes.

Snape estava simplesmente furioso. Seu plano que tinha tudo para dar certo acabara falhando, e Lilian continuava ao lado de Tiago. Precisava pensar mais da próxima vez.

"_Maldito Potter! Ele é bom de lábia, só por isso se safou."_ – pensava ele.

- Aquele idiota deu sorte dessa vez, mas a sorte pode virar. – disse Snape, enigmático, virando-se e começando a andar em direção ao castelo, com Julie em seu encalço.

- Ei, espera por mim! – gritou a garota, indo atrás do colega.

Sirius puxou Isabelle mais para perto de uma árvore, evitando que os dois fossem vistos pelo casal de sonserinos que se afastava andando rápido.

- Mas do que é que eles estavam falando? – perguntou Isabelle.

- Não faço idéia. – respondeu Sirius – Mas tenho certeza que coisa boa não é.

- Disso eu não tenho dúvida. – concordou a garota.

- Mas a gente pensa nisso depois. – disse Sirius, saindo de trás da árvore – A festa já deve ter começado.

- É, vamos nessa.

* * *

**N/A: amores meus, como sempre, estou muuuuuuito correndo. Quero agradecer aos coments, e dar boas vindas à Serena. Maria, muito, muito obrigada por estar sempre por aqui, comentando. Valeu mesmo. Vou nessa gente, respostas às rewiews, nos e-mails de vocês. Beijos!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Doce vingança**

- Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu.

Essa foi a primeira coisa que Sirius e Isabelle ouviram, assim que puseram os pés na torre da Grifinória. Tiago arrastou Sirius até um canto do salão comunal, enquanto Lilian fazia o mesmo com Isabelle, e os dois contaram aos amigos o que havia acontecido no vestiário.

- Como é? – perguntou Isabelle a Lilian, quando a ruiva acabou de falar – A Flanders agarrou o Tiago?

- Foi. E quase que a gente termina por conta daquela garota. – disse Lilian, zangada.

A surpresa de Isabelle só não era maior do que a de Sirius, que ouvia a mesma história, em outro ponto do salão comunal.

- Explica de novo, Pontas. – pediu o Maroto – A Flanders invadiu o vestiário e agarrou você, na frente da ruiva?

- Aham. – confirmou Tiago – A Lily pirou, quase perdi a namorada por causa daquela doida da Flanders.

- Caraca! Eu não... espera! – Sirius interrompeu-se – Eu preciso falar com a Bell.

- Mas, Almofadinhas... – começou Tiago.

- Só um minuto! – gritou o outro, já se afastando.

Sirius esbarrou em Isabelle no meio do salão comunal; ela também estava procurando por ele.

- Eu sei qual era o plano que o Snape/Ranhoso tava falando! – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- A Flanders não tem cérebro o suficiente pra pensar em algo assim. – disse Isabelle – A idéia deve ter sido totalmente do Snape.

- Ah, quando eu pegar aquele Ranhoso, vou azarar tanto ele que... – começou Sirius, mas foi interrompido por Isabelle.

- Não, Sirius, não pode ser assim.

- O quê? – ele fitou-a, incrédulo.

- Eu também tô com raiva, mas nós temos que agir com calma. – explicou a morena.

- Nós?

- Nós. – confirmou Isabelle – Ou você achou mesmo que ele ia aprontar com a Lil e eu ia deixar por isso mesmo? – perguntou ela, colocando as mãos na cintura.

Sirius riu.

- É, não acho, não. – disse ele – Mas o que vamos fazer? Contar pro Pontas e pra Lily?

- Melhor não. – disse Isabelle – O Tiago vai pirar, e vai querer tirar satisfação com o Snape. E você sabe que ele prometeu pra Lil que não ia mais se meter com o Ranhoso. – lembrou ela.

- É, mas nesse caso a ruiva ia entender, não ia? – perguntou Sirius – Afinal, ela também foi prejudicada.

- Talvez, mas ela nunca ia aprovar o tipo de troco que o Snape vai receber. – ponderou Isabelle.

- Bom, isso é verdade. – concordou o garoto.

- É melhor não arriscar. – disse a morena – E acho melhor deixar o Remo e o Pedro fora dessa também.

- Tá, só nós dois, então. – concordou Sirius – Mas o que vamos fazer?

- Eu tenho uma idéia... – disse Isabelle, com um sorriso misterioso.

- O quê? – perguntou Sirius, ansioso – Fala logo, Bell!

- Pastilhas de trote. – respondeu ela, simplesmente – Precisamos de muitas delas.

- Pastilhas de trote? – ecoou Black – Mas o que você tá pensando em fazer?

- O que o Snape mais preza? – perguntou a garota.

- Sei lá... a imagem dele? – tentou Sirius.

- Isso! Ele odeia ser ridicularizado, e é exatamente isso que nós vamos fazer.

- Hmmm... acho que tô entendendo. – disse Sirius, com um sorriso maroto – Mas eu não tenho mais pastilhas, vou ter que ir até a Zonko's comprar.

- Tudo bem. Mas compra assim que puder. – pediu a garota – Não vejo a hora de dar o troco no Ranhoso...

- Falou como um verdadeiro Maroto, ou melhor, Marota. – disse Sirius, e os dois riram – Eu vou agora mesmo à Zonko's, antes que feche, e quando acabar a festa...

- Vamos começar a preparar o troco do Ranhoso.

Sirius deixou o salão comunal imediatamente, e foi até Hogsmeade usando a passagem secreta que dava no porão da Dedosdemel. Comprou duas caixas de pastilhas de trote na Zonko's e depois de encomendar algo no boticário, voltou para o castelo e para a festa, como se não houvesse sequer saído de lá.

- VAI, VAI, GRIFINÓRIA!

_O olhar travesso que acompanhava a mão estendida..._

_- Vem, Bell. Eu ajudo você a descer._

- VAI, VAI, GRIFINÓRIA!

_O toque quente da mão dele em sua cintura..._

_- Sirius, me põe no chão!_

- Nós somos o quê?

- GRIFINÓRIA!

_Os rodopios no ar... um, dois, três..._

_- É sério, Sirius! Eu to ficando tonta!_

- O que vamos ser?

- CAMPEÕES!

_O beijo estalado de pura alegria..._

_- Você é séria demais, Bell! Temos que comemorar, estamos na final!_

- ÊÊÊÊ! VIVA!!

_A risada ladina, já distante..._

_- Sirius, assim que eu conseguir sair do lugar, juro que mato você!_

Isabelle observava a comemoração dos colegas apenas com meia atenção. Estava próxima a uma das janelas, perdida em pensamentos. Agora que parara de pensar em Snape e no plano contra ele, seus pensamentos se voltavam para outra coisa. Havia algo muito errado naquilo que estava sentindo. Ela observava Sirius, sem perceber que, de longe, um outro Maroto também a observava atentamente. No outro extremo da sala, Remo não tirava os olhos da amiga, que por sua vez não desviava o olhar de onde estava Sirius.

- Pára de pensar besteira! – disseram os dois para si mesmos, em voz baixa.

Remo não havia ido ao campo de Quadribol assistir ao jogo. Acabou perdendo a hora na biblioteca, distraído primeiro em ajudar a garota corvinal, Bárbara, com a redação sobre lobisomens, e depois em uma animada conversa com a garota. Os dois conversaram sobre livros, filmes e sobre a escola, e descobriram ter alguns gostos em comum. Ao fim das várias horas em que estiveram juntos, Lupin considerava ter encontrado uma nova amiga, e a japonesinha estava completamente encantada pelo Maroto. Enquanto ele, na torre da Grifinória, observava Isabelle de longe, mais longe dali, no dormitório feminino da Corvinal, a garota olhava para os jardins do castelo, pensando no grifinório.

- Aitai, Remo Lupin, – dizia ela, sonhadora, para si mesma – aitai.

E no salão comunal da Grifinória, a comemoração continuava, mais animada do que nunca.

- E agora um viva para o nosso super apanhador, o herói do jogo de hoje. – gritou, Julian Thomas, um dos batedores do time – Viva o Potter!

- VIVA!!

- Não falei, Pontas? Nosso time é o melhor! – disse Sirius, sorridente.

- Parabéns, meu amor! – cumprimentou Lilian

- Obrigado, Lírio. – agradeceu Tiago, beijando a ruiva – Valeu, gente! Nós vamos treinar duro, e esmagar a Sonserina na final!

- VIVA!

- E ter uma festa ainda maior! – acrescentou Sirius.

- VIVA!!

A festa na torre da Grifinória foi até tarde, e só não durou mais porque a Professora McGonagall apareceu, de robe, pantufas e rede no cabelo, ameaçando tirar cem pontos da casa por causa da bagunça.

- Todos vocês pra cama! – ordenou ela – Já!

Depois que a festa acabou e todos foram dormir, Sirius e Isabelle voltaram ao salão comunal. Ela trazia seu estoque de ingredientes para poções, e ele uma das caixas de pastilhas de trote. Isabelle conjurou um caldeirão pequeno, que colocou nas chamas da lareira, e onde jogou vários ingredientes.

- O que você tá fazendo aí? – perguntou Sirius, espiando para dentro do caldeirão.

- Poção Fixadora Ultra-Forte. – respondeu a garota – Quantas pastilhas vêm na caixa?

- Cem. – disse Sirius, abrindo a caixa.

- E quanto tempo dura o efeito?

- Uma hora, mais ou menos. – explicou ele. Isabelle sorriu, satisfeita.

- Ótimo. A poção apronta logo.

Ela deixou a poção ferver durante algum tempo, e enquanto isso, com um feitiço, Sirius tirou todas as pastilhas de suas embalagens de uma só vez, deixando-as soltas dentro da caixa. Ele viu Isabelle levar a mão à parte mais inferior da barriga, fazendo uma careta.

- Com cólicas de novo? – perguntou o Maroto.

Isabelle assentiu.

- Nessas horas eu adoraria ser um garoto.

Ela viu Sirius rir, antes de vir sentar-se no sofá ao seu lado.

- É isso que dá ficar andando de pés descalços por aí, nesse chão frio... – comentou ele.

- Nossa! – disse Isabelle – Você parecia a Lily agora.

- Eu tenho três primas, lembra? – perguntou ele – Cansei de ouvir a Tia Druella dizer isso pra Andie e pra Cissy.

Isabelle deu uma olhada no relógio, levantou-se e deu uma espiada para dentro do caldeirão. Depois, voltou-se para Sirius.

- Me passa as pastilhas? – pediu ela.

- Tá aqui. Mas... Bell! – exclamou ele, levando as duas mãos à cabeça ao ver a garota despejar todo o conteúdo da caixa dentro do caldeirão, o que fez a poção borbulhar mais forte – Uma dose dessas... o efeito vai durar uns três ou quatro dias! – disse Sirius, meio rindo.

- O que vai ser divertidíssimo. – disse Isabelle, dando de ombros – Agora só falta mudar a cor e o gosto. – disse ela, acrescentando mais alguns ingredientes na poção, que assumiu um tom laranja escuro e começou a exalar um gostoso cheiro de suco de abóboras.

- Hmm... o cheiro tá ótimo. – comentou Sirius – Ele não vai nem desconfiar.

- Não vai mesmo. – concordou Isabelle.  
- É, até aqui tá tudo certo, mas tem um problema. – disse Sirius, pensativo.

- Qual? – perguntou Isabelle.

- Como nós vamos fazer isso ir parar na taça do Ranhoso?

- Eu já pensei nisso. – respondeu Isabelle, calmamente – Vou precisar do seu talento como ator, Sirius.

- Como assim? – perguntou o garoto, confuso.

- Já vou explicar.

Isabelle então explicou a ele o que precisaria fazer, e depois de acertarem os últimos detalhes, e guardarem a poção num frasquinho bem lacrado, os dois organizaram a bagunça no salão comunal e foram dormir.

No dia seguinte, apesar do cansaço, os alunos da Grifinória tinham sorrisos nos rostos, e, embora faltasse ainda bastante tempo para a final da taça de Quadribol contra Sonserina, as provocações entre eles e os alunos da casa rival já começaram

- Ei, Nott! Espero que já estejam preparados pra perder... de novo! – provocou um dos gêmeos Prewett.

- Cala a boca, seu babaca! – retrucou o sonserino, furioso.

- Claro que já está preparado, Gideon, – disse Fabian, o outro gêmeo – já se acostumaram a perder pra nós! – continuou ele, caindo na risada.

- Vocês vão ver só...

No Salão Principal, à mesa do café, as meninas combinavam mais uma ida à biblioteca.

- Duvido que os meninos queiram ir. – dizia Isabelle – Vão dizer que estão cansados, com sono...

- Bom, depois perguntamos pra eles. – disse Lilian – Mas nós vamos, né?

- Claro. Podemos pegar Feitiços, hoje? – perguntou Alice – Eu tô meio perdida nessa última parte da matéria.

- É o que dá, ficar a aula toda só suspirando e escrevendo _"Sra. Alice Longbotton"_ no caderno... – disse Isabelle, com um sorriso maroto, enquanto pegava uma torrada.

Alice corou intensamente.

- Pára, Isa! – repreendeu Lilian, embora risse um pouco – Certo, Lice, veremos Feitiços hoje, então.

- Olhem, lá vêm os meninos! – falou Alice, ao ver os garotos despontarem à porta do Grande Salão.

- Chegaram junto com o correio. – disse Isabelle, olhando para o alto, e para a enorme quantidade de corujas que adentravam o Salão.

Uma das corujas deixou cair, diante da morena, uma pequena caixa negra, amarrada somente com um cordão azul grosso, para que não se abrisse.

- Olha, a Isa ganhou um presente! – exclamou Alice, animada.

- Bom dia, meninas! – cumprimentaram os garotos ao chegar, todos com caras de sono.

- Bom dia! – responderam elas, quase ao mesmo tempo.

- Bom dia, meu lírio. – disse Tiago, beijando Lilian.

- Bom dia, meu amor. – respondeu a ruiva – Dormiu bem?

- Aham. – fez ele, sentando-se ao lado dela – Sonhei com você a noite toda.

Lilian ruborizou, e Isabelle revirou os olhos, sorrindo.

- Abre logo, Isa! – disse Alice, curiosa.

- Calma, Lice! – retrucou a morena, rindo.

Calmamente, Isabelle desamarrou o cordão, retirando-o; então, abriu a caixa. Alice fez um muxoxo de frustração, Lilian apenas observava, intrigada.

Dentro da caixa, envolta em um papel fino, havia uma bolinha de ervas secas, e junto com ela, um bilhete escrito com uma letra rebuscada, que Isabelle não conhecia.

"_Para quando estiver entediada."_

Ela levou a bolinha ao nariz, sentindo-se levemente embriagada com o aroma.

- Valeriana. – murmurou.

- Valeriana? – repetiu Lilian, confusa.

- Mas por que alguém mandaria uma bola de erva-de-gato pra você, Isa? – perguntou Alice.

"_Claro!"_ – pensou a morena – "_Erva-de-gato."_

Isabelle sorriu. Só uma pessoa poderia ter feito aquela brincadeira. Olhou, com uma sobrancelha erguida e a bolinha em uma das mãos, na direção do ponto da mesa, um pouco mais adiante, em que Sirius estava sentado. Ele sustentou o olhar da garota, com um sorriso matreiro a dançar nos lábios. Ela sacudiu a cabeça, voltando-se novamente para as amigas e retomando a conversa, a bolinha ainda na mão. De forma inconsciente, voltou a levar a bolinha ao nariz por várias vezes, até dar-se conta do que estava fazendo. Na última vez que o fez, não percebeu Sirius levantando-se se seu lugar e vindo em sua direção.

- Sabia que você ia gostar. – sussurrou ele em seu ouvido, ao passar por ela rumo à saída do salão.

A garota levantou-se, indo atrás do amigo, e o fez parar de andar, logo após saírem do Salão.

- _Erva-de-gato?_ – perguntou ela. Sirius riu.

- Comprei ontem, quando fui à Zonko's. – contou ele.

- Você não tem jeito, mesmo. – disse a morena, sacudindo a cabeça.

- Você é uma gatinha, em todos os sentidos. – brincou Sirius, fazendo-a corar – Nada mais adequado.

- Seu bobo! – disse ela, dando um tapa leve no braço dele – Obrigada, eu adorei.

- De nada. – disse Sirius – Tá tudo pronto?

- Aham. – assentiu Isabelle – Na hora do almoço, o Ranhoso vai ter o que merece.

Na hora do almoço, Sirius e Isabelle entraram no Grande Salão lado a lado. Ao verem Snape já acomodado à mesa da Sonserina, os dois se entreolharam. O sonserino enchia a taça de suco de abóbora.

- Pronta? – perguntou Sirius.

- Quando você quiser. – murmurou Isabelle em resposta.

Ele a acompanhou junto com os demais até os seus lugares habituais à mesa dos leões, mas não se sentou com eles. Olhou para a mesa da Sonserina, depois para os amigos, e por último para Isabelle, e começou a refazer o caminho de volta à entrada do Salão. Mas ao invés de sair, começou a andar em direção à mesa da Sonserina, mais exatamente em direção ao ponto da mesa onde Snape estava sentado.

- O que o Almofadinhas tá fazendo? – perguntou Tiago.

- Snape!

Assim como todos os ocupantes do Grande Salão, Snape ergueu os olhos de seu prato e olhou para Sirius, que o encarava de volta com uma expressão furiosa.

- O que foi, Black?

- Se acha muito esperto, não é? – perguntou Sirius – Achou que nós não iríamos descobrir o que você fez?

- Não sei do que você está falando. – disse Snape, que, apesar de fingir estar muito calmo, suava frio.

- Ah, não? – perguntou Sirius, irônico – Pois eu acho que sabe.

Na mesa da Grifinória, Isabelle deu uma boa olhada em todas as direções, para certificar-se de que a atenção dos colegas estava desviada para a discussão e de que ninguém veriua o que ela iria fazer a seguir. Ela aproveitou-se da distração de todos ao redor para despejar em sua taça a poção preparada na noite anterior, e, sem que ninguém percebesse, efetuou um simples feitiço de troca entre a taça de suco de Snape e a sua, cheia de poção. Depois, por debaixo da mesa, apontou a varinha para Sirius, murmurando um feitiço que ninguém ouviu. Black sentiu uma leve fisgada no braço da varinha e olhou para Isabelle, que tomou um grande gole de sua taça. Era o sinal. Hora de acabar com o teatro.

- Eu sei o que você fez, Ranhoso, – acusou ele, com o dedo apontado para o rosto de Snape – e vai ter volta, pode esperar.

E dizendo isso, deu as costas ao sonserino, ainda sob o olhar de todos no Grande Salão, começando a andar devagar, de volta à mesa da Grifinória. Snape, nervoso, tomou todo o conteúdo de sua taça de uma só vez. O efeito foi imediato. De repente seu corpo começou a formigar intensamente,e sua pele parecia borbulhar. Aos poucos os cabelos negros foram ficando louros, mais longos e cheios de cachinhos; as vestes negras da escola se transformaram em um vestido curto, rosa pink e cheio de babadinhos, e uma maquiagem berrante apareceu em seu rosto.

O Grande Salão explodiu em gargalhadas quando a transformação de Snape se completou. Ele parecia uma boneca gigante. Quando o sonserino viu o próprio reflexo refletido na taça de metal à sua frente, horrorizou-se, e tentou sair correndo do Grande Salão, mas foi impedido por um feitiço rápido de Sirius.

- Ah, não vai, não! – disse Sirius, sacando a varinha –_ Levicorpus!_

Foi como se uma mão invisível houvesse segurado Snape pelo tornozelo e o erguido do chão, deixando-o pendurado de cabeça para baixo no meio do Salão. Uma nova onde de gargalhadas tomou conta do Salão quando o vestido escorregou, deixando à mostra uma calcinha rosa, com estampas de beijos por todos os lados.

- Black! – gritou a professora McGonagall, entrando no Grande Salão – Ponha-o no chão imediatamente!

Sirius desfez o feitiço, e Snape estatelou-se no chão, mas levantou-se rapidamente, e deixou correndo o Grande Salão, em meio a mais risadas dos alunos, e até mesmo de alguns dos professores.

- Na minha sala, Black! – ordenou a professora Minerva – Agora!

Sirius dirigiu-se à sala da professora McGonagall, onde levou dela uma bronca daquelas. Porém ele não estava ligando nem um pouco para isso. Estava muito satisfeito com o plano que havia funcionado perfeitamente, e precisava controlar-se para não começar a rir diante da professora.

- O que pensa que estava fazendo? – quis saber a professora.

- Desculpe, professora! Mas ele veio correndo na minha direção, achei que ele fosse partir pra cima de mim, pensando que eu tinha culpa. – mentiu o garoto.

- E não tinha?

- Não. – Sirius fingiu indignação – Sei lá o que foi que houve com o Ran... o Snape.

- Bem, embora eu duvide que não haja o seu dedo nesta história, não pode ser acusado de nada. – disse McGonagall – Estava diante do Sr. Snape, portanto, não poderia ter feito aquilo com ele.

- Pois é. – concordou Sirius, aliviado com o comentário da professora.

- Mas irá perder trinta pontos para a Grifinória por ter utilizado aquele feitiço contra o seu colega.

- Sim, senhora. – disse Sirius, de cabeça baixa.

- Agora pode ir. – disse McGonagall.

- Sim, senhora. – disse Sirius, novamente – Com licença.

Ele levantou-se da cadeira, e saiu rapidamente da sala da professora, temendo que ela mudasse de idéia e acabasse dando-lhe uma punição pior. Isabelle o esperava, ansiosa, no fim do corredor.

- E então? – perguntou ela, quando ele a alcançou – O que ela disse?

- Perdi vinte pontos pra Grifinória... – contou Sirius – pelo Levicorpus. Ela não faz idéia do que aconteceu! – completou ele, rindo.

- Isso! – comemorou Isabelle, abrindo um largo sorriso.

- Grande plano, garota! – elogiou Sirius, fazendo Isabelle corar.

- Valeu. – agradeceu ela – Vamos pra torre?

- Vamos, sim. Aposto como os Marotos estão malucos tentando descobrir o que aconteceu. – disse Sirius.

E ele estava certo. Os dois se dirigiram à torre da Grifinória para apanhar seu material para irem para a próxima aula, e ao chegarem no salão comunal, encontraram Lilian, interrogando os demais Marotos.

-... Sirius não pode ter feito tudo sozinho, alguém ajudou. – dizia a ruiva, andando de um lado para o outro – Tiago Potter... você não tem nada a ver com isso, tem?

- Não, eu juro, ruivinha. – respondeu Tiago – Dessa vez eu sou inocente!

- Ele tá falando a verdade, Lily. – disse Sirius, quando ele e Isabelle entraram no salão comunal – O Pontas não sabia de nada, aliás, nenhum dos Marotos sabia.

- Você não pode ter feito tudo sozinho, Sirius! – ponderou Lilian – Disseram que tinha alguma coisa na bebida do Snape, você não pode ter colocado nada na taça se estava na frente dele. – disse ela, sentando-se.

- Claro que não, Lily. – disse Isabelle, entrando na conversa – Essa era a minha função.

- O quê? – perguntaram Lilian, Tiago, Remo e Pedro ao mesmo tempo.

- Sirius era só uma distração. – explicou a morena – Enquanto tava todo mundo prestando atenção na discussão dele e do Snape, _eu _coloquei uma poção na minha taça, e depois troquei com a do Snape.

- Isa! – exclamou Lilian.

- Mas o que o Ranhoso fez de tão grave, que até mesmo a Isa se meteu nessa história? – perguntou Remo.

- Fez a Lily e o Pontas brigarem. – disse Sirius.

- O quê? – perguntaram Lilian e Tiago, juntos.

- Foi o Snape quem mandou a Flanders agarrar o Tiago. – contou Isabelle – Ouvimos os dois conversando quando estávamos voltando do campo de Quadribol, mas no início não sabíamos do que eles estavam falando.

- Mas daí quando a gente chegou na torre e vocês contaram o que tinha acontecido, sacamos na hora. – completou Sirius.

- E por que não disseram nada pra gente? – perguntou Lilian.

- Não podíamos contar pro Pontas, ele ia pirar. – explicou Sirius – E como tinha prometido pra você que não ia mais se meter com o Ranhoso...

- Tá, mas e nós? – perguntou Remo, apontando para si mesmo e para Pedro – Por que não contaram pra nós?

- Não quisemos arriscar encrencar você, Remo. Você é monitor. – justificou Isabelle – E o Pedro ia acabar contando pro Tiago.

- Mas afinal o que tinha na taça? – perguntou Lilian.

- Uma poçãozinha especial que nós preparamos ontem à noite. – disse Isabelle, com um sorriso maroto – Poção Fixadora e pastilhas de trote.

- Ele vai ficar com aquela aparência por uns três ou quatro dias. – disse Sirius – A Bell despejou uma caixa inteira de pastilhas na poção. Aliás, ela bolou o plano todo, eu só dei a cara a tapas.

- Idéia de gênio, Charmant! – elogiou Tiago – Simples, mas brilhante.

- Tiago! – disse Lilian, exasperada.

- Mas é verdade, amor! – disse o garoto – Você tem que admitir que foi engraçado. Acho que a última vez que eu ri tanto assim do Ranhoso foi naquela vez que nós demos pra ele balas com recheio de sumo de folha de aliquente, lembra, Almofadinhas?

- E como eu ia esquecer? – perguntou Sirius, abrindo um largo sorriso – Ele passou uns três dias indo e voltando da Ala Hospitalar, até descobrir que as balas é que causavam as crises de histeria. – lembrou ele, alargando ainda mais o sorriso.

- Ah, eu lembro como se fosse hoje... – disse Tiago, fingindo um ar pensativo – de tempos em tempos o Ranhoso passava correndo e gritando pelos corredores, com Madame Pomfrey correndo atrás dele, e estuporando ele toda vez pra poder levar pra Ala Hospitalar.

- Muito obrigada pelos elogios, Tiago. – agradeceu Isabelle, rindo.

- Você tá andando demais com o Sirius, Isa. – disse Lilian – Tá virando uma Marota.

- Hmm... a idéia não é má. – brincou a morena.

- Que cara é essa, Aluado? – perguntou Tiago, ao ver a expressão pensativa do amigo.

- Já perceberam que essa é a segunda coisa séria que o Ranhoso apronta com a gente? – perguntou Lupin.

- Como assim, Remo? – perguntou Isabelle, sem entender.

- Primeiro foi o Sirius, com o Regulus, agora o Pontas com a Lily. – explicou o garoto – Ele está atacando os Marotos, um a um.

- Ei, faz sentido. – concordou Sirius – O que quer dizer que faltam você e o Rabicho.

- É, mas ele é muito metódico. – ponderou Remo – Acho que ele ainda vai tentar de novo pegar o Pontas, antes de vir pra cima de mim. Além disso, não acho que ele vá fazer alguma coisa contra o Rabicho, já que quem apronta mesmo com ele somos nós três.

- É, galera, melhor a gente ficar esperto. – disse Tiago.

- E isso inclui você, Isa. – disse Lupin.

- Eu? – perguntou Isabelle, sem entender.

- É, o Aluado tá certo, Bell. – concordou Sirius – Você anda sempre comigo, e se o Snape chega a descobrir que você tá metida no que aconteceu hoje...

- É, Charmant. – disse Tiago – Melhor ficar de olhos bem abertos.

Snape não foi visto na escola durante quatro dias. Depois de horas na Ala Hospitalar, com Madame Pomfrey tentando de tudo para anular o efeito da poção de Isabelle, sem obter qualquer resultado, ele foi mandado para as masmorras, onde ficavam o salão comunal e os dormitórios da Sonserina, e não saiu de lá enquanto o efeito da poção não passou. Durante esse tempo, tentava descobrir os culpados pela vergonha que havia passado. Enquanto estivera pendurado de ponta cabeça no Grande Salão, deu uma boa olhada na direção da mesa da Grifinória, percebendo uma coisa bem interessante.

"_Os outros pareciam surpresos de verdade, mas a Charmant... ela sabia, com certeza. Ah, mas ela me paga!"_

Ele estava agora com mais raiva do que nunca. Não tinha a intenção de voltar a agir tão cedo, nem de fugir à seqüência que estipulara inicialmente, mas teria que pôr em prática o plano contra Lupin, antes de voltar a concentrar-se em Tiago.

Ele sabia que Isabelle conhecia o segredo de Lupin e que os Marotos o ajudavam nas noites de lua cheia. Desconfiava até que a garota também estava metida nas escapadas noturnas dos Marotos. Bem, ela certamente atenderia a um chamado deles, caso fosse importante. Também já havia reparado no interesse demonstrado pelo lobisomem em relação à amiga. Isso seria bom, muito bom, para seus planos. Mataria dois pufosos com um Avada só, vingando-se ao mesmo tempo de Isabelle e de Lupin.

"_Vamos cuidar do lobisomem, então."_ – pensou ele, decidido.

* * *

**N/A: Oi!! Aff!! Correndo de novo, quase não tenho tido tempo pra escrever, mas prometo me esforçar pra não deixar de postar. Maria e Serena, mutcho obrigada pelos coments, vocês são umas fofas!! Espero que gostem do capítulo dessa semana. Pras sumidas, espero que não tenham me abandonado em definitivo. Aí embaixo tá o link pra capa que uma leitora (e amiga minha) fez pra fic. Dêem uma olhada e digam o que acham. Vou indo nessa, nos falamos logo, beijos!!**

**i532./albums/ee321/mchavess/Capas/Amores.jpg**


	19. Chapter 19

**Amizades em risco**

Os dias iam passando devagar, e na medida em que isso acontecia, Sirius e Isabelle se tornavam cada vez mais amigos, e podiam ser vistos juntos com bastante freqüência. Com a ajuda do garoto, Isabelle já dominava sua transformação em animal quase perfeitamente, e ela era a única a conseguir convencer Sirius a estudar de verdade.

- Isa! – chamou Lilian – Você também vai pra biblioteca, estudar DCAT com a gente?

- Ah, não, Lil, desculpa. – respondeu a morena, com ar culpado – Combinei de estudar Poções com o Sirius lá fora, nos jardins, já que nem eu consigo convencer ele a ficar muito tempo na biblioteca.

- Ah... tá bom, então. – disse Lilian, com um ar meio pensativo.

- Mas se der tempo, dou uma passada por lá, mais tarde. – disse Isabelle, tentando se redimir.

- Tá. – concordou a ruiva – Ahn... Isa?

- Hã?

- Nada. – disse Lilian, desistindo do que ia dizer – Deixa pra lá.

Lilian, Tiago, Pedro, Emmeline e Alice iam para a biblioteca estudar, e Remo os estava acompanhando até parte do caminho. Ele não iria com os demais para a biblioteca, pois tinha relatórios atrasados da monitoria para fazer. Os seis andavam calmamente pelos corredores, conversando e rindo, quando ouviram alguém chamar pelo nome de Remo, e pararam para ver de quem se tratava.

- Remo! – gritava a garota, correndo atrás deles – Remo!

- Hã? – Remo e os demais se voltaram para trás para ver quem era – Ah, oi!

- Oi! – disse Bárbara ao alcançá-lo, arfando – Oi.

- Queria falar comigo? – perguntou Lupin.

- Aham. Eu só queria... agradecer... pela ajuda com a redação. – respondeu a garota – Minha nota foi a mais alta da classe.

- Imagina, não foi nada. – disse Remo, meio encabulado.

- Foi sim, você me salvou de uma boa. – argumentou a garota, sorrindo.

- Hum, hum. – pigarreou Tiago – Onde está a sua educação, Aluado? Não vai apresentar a sua amiga pra gente?

- Ah, é, claro! – disse Remo, batendo na testa – Gente, essa é Bárbara Takemi, Corvinal. Bárbara, esses são Tiago, Pedro, Lilian, Alice e Emmeline.

- Oi. – disse a corvinal – Muito prazer.

- O prazer é nosso. – disse Alice, sorrindo, e os demais concordaram.

- Bom, gente, eu vou nessa. – disse Remo aos amigos – Vou pegar uma carona com a Bárbara.

- Tá bom, até mais tarde, Remo. – disse Lilian.

- É, até mais, Aluado. – disse Tiago – Comporte-se! – gritou ele, quando o amigo já ia longe e não poderia responder como gostaria.

Conforme o combinado, enquanto os demais colegas estudavam no interior do castelo, Sirius e Isabelle faziam o mesmo no jardim, à beira do lago.

- Apesar de ser uma poção muito poderosa, o Veritasserum é falível, e por isso...

- Bell, me explica de novo. – interrompeu Sirius, que estava deitado, com a cabeça no colo de Isabelle – Por que é mesmo que estamos aqui estudando tudo isso?

- Porque temos que nos sair muito bem nos N.I.E.M.'s se quisermos entrar pra Academia de Aurores. – respondeu a garota, desviando o olhar do caderno em suas mãos e fitando o amigo.

- Ah, é. – disse Sirius – Obrigado.

- De nada. – respondeu Isabelle – Podemos continuar agora?

- Ah, chega por hoje, Bell! – pediu ele, sentando-se – A gente passou quase a tarde toda aqui!

- Tá bom, não precisa fazer essa cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança. – disse a morena, ao que Sirius fez uma careta – Encerramos por hoje.

- Viva! Obrigado!

- Seu bobo.

Os dois ficaram alguns instantes em silêncio, enquanto Sirius observava os jardins e Isabelle guardava seu material na mochila. O garoto então a fitou por um momento.

- Você tá com aquela cara de novo. – disse ele.

- Que cara? – perguntou Isabelle, fingindo inocência.

- Cara de quem quer alguma coisa, que acha que eu não vou dar. – respondeu Sirius.

- Que bobagem, Sirius!

Ele bufou e não disse mais nada, voltando a observar o movimento nos jardins. Na verdade, Sirius estava certo em suas suposições. Isabelle de fato queria pedir algo a ele, mas não sabia como exatamente iria fazê-lo. Decidiu por fim, falar de uma vez e ver o que iria acontecer.

- Sirius? – chamou Isabelle.

- Hum?

- Amanhã começa a lua cheia. – comentou ela.

- É. – concordou Sirius.

- Eu queria ir com vocês... – disse ela, devagar.

- O quê? – perguntou o garoto, voltando-se imediatamente para ela.

- Eu. Queria ir com vocês encontrar o Remo, amanhã à noite. – repetiu ela.

- Não. – respondeu Sirius, simplesmente.

- Mas, Sirius... – ela tentou argumentar.

- Não, Bell. – cortou ele – Nem pensar.

- Por quê?

- Ficou maluca? É perigoso demais. – disse Sirius, sério – Não vou deixar você se arriscar desse jeito.

- Mas vocês vão com ele desde o quinto ano! – reclamou a garota – Eu sou amiga dele tanto quanto vocês. E também, eu sou uma animaga, ele não vai me atacar na forma animal.

- Sabia que não devia ter ensinado Animagia pra você. – disse Sirius, levantando-se – Foi por isso que quis aprender, não é?

- Foi. – confessou Isabelle.

- E não me falou nada... – disse ele, meio bravo.

- Se eu tivesse dito, você não ia me ensinar. – retrucou a garota.

- Com certeza não. – confirmou Sirius.

- Foi por isso que eu não contei. Ah, vai, Sirius!? Me deixa ir! – pediu ela – Caso aconteça alguma coisa, você e o Tiago vão estar lá, eu vou estar bem protegida.

- Não, Bell. A resposta é e vai continuar sendo sempre não. – respondeu Sirius, em tom de quem não pretendia mudar de idéia.

- Mas, Sirius... – insistiu ela, fazendo sua cara mais pidona.

- Nem adianta fazer essa carinha. – disse ele, e ela ficou séria – Não vai funcionar dessa vez.

- Mas... – ela não queria desistir.

- Eu não vou mais discutir isso. Você não vai. – disse o Maroto, em tom de fim de conversa – Remo me mataria se eu deixasse você fazer isso. Não, você vai ficar quietinha no castelo. Eu vou dar uma volta por aí. – disse ele, observando uma sonserina ruiva que lhe sorria – A gente se vê depois, tá?

- Tá. – concordou Isabelle – Até depois.

E dando um beijo no topo da cabeça da garota, Sirius saiu em direção ao castelo, no rastro da sonserina, enquanto Isabelle também levantava do chão, jogando a mochila nos ombros.

- Humpf! – bufou ela – Sei bem a volta que você vai dar...

Ela seguiu o mesmo caminho que Sirius havia tomado, passando por ele, já aos beijos com a ruiva, logo depois de entrar no castelo. Sentiu seu estômago embrulhar ao assistir a cena.

"_Mas que droga, Isabelle! O que está acontecendo com você?" _– pensava ela, um tanto zangada, enquanto rumava para a torre da Grifinória.

Enquanto isso, na biblioteca, os demais também encerravam a jornada de estudos daquele dia.

- Ah, parei! – exclamou Alice, fechando seu caderno – Não agüento mais ler sobre maldições, amuletos...

- É, eu também tô cansadão. – disse Tiago, aproveitando a onda – Chega por hoje, né, ruivinha?

- Acho que sim. – concordou Lilian, fechando também seu caderno – Estudamos bastante por hoje.

- E no fim a Isa não apareceu por aqui... – comentou Emmeline, com uma pitada de malícia.

- Deve ter ido direto pra torre. – disse Lilian, defendendo a amiga.

- Que tal seguirmos o exemplo dela? – sugeriu Alice.

- Ótima idéia, Lice! – disse Emmeline, começando a juntar seu material.

No salão comunal da Grifinória, Remo, que acabara de chegar do salão dos monitores, onde colocara em dia seus relatórios, viu Isabelle chegar, bufando de raiva, e jogar-se em uma das poltronas, sob o olhar assustado de alguns primeiranistas que estudavam por ali.

- Ai, que raiva! – esbravejou ela – Bando de idiotas!

- O que houve, Isa? – perguntou Lupin.

- Umas garotas da Corvinal. – disse a garota – Vieram pra cima de mim, queriam me azarar.

- Por causa do Sirius, eu imagino. – disse Remo, e ela assentiu – Vocês estavam juntos, não? – perguntou ele, embora já soubesse a resposta.

- É. Bom, é essa história toda... – disse a morena – Desde o Dia dos Namorados tá todo mundo me olhando torto. – reclamou ela.

- É, eu sei. Mas na verdade você já devia saber que isso ia acontecer. – disse Remo, um tanto duro. A lua quase cheia começava a despontar no céu ainda um pouco claro.

- Eu sabia que ia ter uma reação desse tipo, – concordou a garota – na verdade, era esperado que tivesse. Só que eu não pensei que isso fosse durar tanto tempo.

- Mas não faz nada pra mudar a situação... – comentou Lupin, baixinho, porém Isabelle escutou.

- Como é? – perguntou ela.

- Você. – disse ele, mais alto – Tá colaborando pra isso acontecer.

- Por que você tá dizendo isso, Remo? – perguntou Isabelle, estranhando a atitude do amigo.

- Bom, você e o Sirius estão bem amiguinhos agora, não? – perguntou ele, com sarcasmo – Sempre juntos, de abraços e beijos...

- Eu não tô entendendo aonde você tá querendo chegar. – disse ela, começando a ficar nervosa.

- Você tá agindo como todas aquelas garotas com quem o Sirius fica! – acusou Remo.

- Não, eu não tô! – defendeu-se a garota, empertigando-se.

- Ah, não? – perguntou Remo – Somem os dois, e depois voltam correndo, rindo, ofegantes, às vezes meio desalinhados...

- E daí? – perguntou Isabelle, elevando o tom de voz.

- Daí que agora você é só mais uma da enorme lista das garotas que ele já pegou! – disse Lupin, em tom alto o suficiente para chamar a atenção de vários dos alunos que estavam no salão comunal.

- Não, eu não sou! – disse ela, levantando-se da poltrona – Do quê você tá falando? Eu e o Sirius nunca ficamos!

- Ah, é? E o que vocês fazem, então, nas horas em que somem? – perguntou ele, de forma acusadora – O passatempo preferido do Sirius é levar as garotas pros corredores vazios do castelo...

- O que você pensa que eu sou? – perguntou a garota, indignada – Uma garota qualquer, que basta um cara estalar os dedos e eu vou correndo atrás?

- Bom, é assim que funciona com o Sirius, não é? – disse Lupin, venenosamente – Ele chama, você vai.

- Eu não acredito que eu tô ouvindo isso... – disse Isabelle, parecendo ao mesmo tempo incrédula e magoada.

- E por acaso é mentira? – perguntou Remo. Foi a gota d'água.

Um sonoro tapa estalou na face do garoto, deixando uma marca vermelha na pele pálida. Os primeiranistas que assistiam à discussão soltaram algumas exclamações de espanto.

- Você é um idiota, Remo John Lupin! – gritou a garota, apanhando sua mochila e saindo do salão comunal, mais nervosa do que quando chegou.

Isabelle sequer viu os amigos que voltavam da biblioteca, quando passou por eles no corredor, e não ouviu quando Sirius chamou seu nome, enquanto se dirigia a passos largos ao local onde melhor se sentia em todo o castelo. Então, apenas alguns minutos depois de sua chegada intempestiva à Torre da Astronomia, ouviu a voz do moreno às suas costas.

- Bell? O que foi que houve? – perguntou Sirius, logo que chegou à torre – Você passou voando por mim, nem ouviu quando eu chamei.

- Não foi nada. – mentiu ela, sem se virar – Eu só queria ficar um pouco sozinha.

- Alguma coisa aconteceu. – disse ele, aproximando-se – Por nada você não ia ficar daquele jeito. Fala, o que houve?

- Por favor, Sirius... – pediu ela – Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

- Tá me deixando preocupado, Bell.

Ele a fez virar-se para encará-lo; a expressão magoada no rosto da garota, porém, o fez desistir de forçá-la a falar.

- Tá bom. – disse ele, abraçando-a – Tá tudo bem agora, eu tô aqui com você.

Ela respirava fundo, lutando contra as lágrimas que insistiam em encher seus olhos.

- Minha cabeça... – disse, baixinho – parece que vai explodir...

- Vem, – disse Sirius, afastando-se um pouco, pegando-a pela mão, e voltando-se para a porta – vamos pra torre eu...

- Não. – disse Isabelle, soltando a mão dele – Pra torre não.

- Mas... você precisa tomar alguma coisa pra dor... – argumentou Sirius.

- Pra torre não, Sirius. – insistiu a garota.

- Mas... – começou ele, mas um olhar dela o fez calar-se – Tá bom. Pra Sala Precisa, então?

Isabelle assentiu com a cabeça, e eles deixaram juntos a Torre da Astronomia, indo para a já conhecida sala no sétimo andar. Lá chegando, Sirius tentou voltar ao assunto.

- Bell, você não...

- Por favor, Sirius, nem começa. – pediu a garota – Eu não quero falar sobre isso.

- Mas até quando você vai ficar aqui? – perguntou ele – Já tá ficando tarde.

- Eu não vou pra torre. – disse Isabelle, esfregando as têmporas com a ponta dos dedos, e fazendo uma careta de dor.

- Você não pode dormir aqui. – ponderou Sirius.

- Não vou pra Grifinória. – ela fincou pé. Sirius suspirou.

- Não vai adiantar discutir com você, né? Mas eu não vou deixar você dormir aqui. – disse ele, decidido – Pelo visto, o problema é com alguém da Grifinória.

- Sirius...

- Calma, eu só tô pensando alto. – disse ele, interrompendo-a – Vamos fazer o seguinte, eu vou pra torre, e fico esperando o salão comunal esvaziar. – propôs ele – Daí depois eu venho buscar você aqui.

- Não vai adiantar discutir com você, né? – disse Isabelle, forçando um sorriso.

Sirius sorriu de volta, e, depois de dar um beijo no topo da cabeça dela, deixou a Sala Precisa, rumo ao salão comunal da Grifinória. Lá chegando, acomodou-se em uma das poltronas e, apreciando o movimento no ambiente, esperou pacientemente que o salão comunal esvaziasse, o que ainda demorou algum tempo. Depois de cerca de uma hora e meia, apenas ele e os Marotos ainda estavam no salão comunal. Lilian havia comentado sobre o sumiço de Isabelle, mas, vencida pelo cansaço, desistira de esperar pela amiga e subira também para o dormitório. Não muito tempo depois que a ruiva deixou o salão, os Marotos começaram a se retirar também.

- Cara, eu tô morto. – disse Tiago, levantando do sofá e espreguiçando-se – Até amanhã, Marotos.

- Eu também vou nessa. – disse Pedro, levantando-se também de sua poltrona – Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – respondeu Sirius aos amigos, que subiram para o dormitório, enquanto o moreno voltava à sua silenciosa contemplação do nada. Ficou alguns minutos dessa forma, e já ia levantar-se para ir buscar Isabelle na Sala Precisa, quando percebeu que nem todos haviam subido.

- Ué, Aluado, ainda aí? – perguntou ele ao ver Remo recostado no parapeito da janela, olhando para os jardins.

- É. – respondeu Lupin, lacônico.

- Não vai subir? – perguntou Sirius.

- Você vai? – devolveu Remo.

- Ahn... não. Eu... tô esperando alguém. – mentiu o moreno.

- Eu também. – disse Lupin, surpreendendo o amigo.

- Quem?

- A Isa. Ela não voltou pra torre ainda. – disse o louro, fitando a entrada do salão.

- Tem certeza? Talvez ela já tenha subido. – sugeriu Sirius, tentando despistar o amigo.

- Não. A Lily também tava preocupada com o sumiço dela, disse que ela não tava no dormitório. – disse Remo – Além disso, eu tô aqui desde que... – ele hesitou – desde cedo, e ela não passou por aqui. Mas, e você?

- Eu o quê? – perguntou Sirius, pego de surpresa pela pergunta do outro.

- Tá esperando quem? – perguntou Remo – A Lene?

- Ahn... não, não. É... é uma garota aí. – mentiu o moreno – O que você quer com a Bell?

- Preciso falar com ela. – respondeu Lupin, ainda sem encarar o amigo.

- E não pode ser amanhã?

- Por que o interrogatório, Sirius? – perguntou Remo, finalmente fixando o olhar em Sirius – Ela contou pra você, não foi?

- Contou o quê? – perguntou Sirius, endireitando-se na poltrona.

- Nada. – respondeu Lupin, percebendo que falara demais.

- Contou o quê, Remo? – repetiu Sirius.

- Você viu ela? – perguntou Remo, ignorando o questionamento do amigo.

- Vi. – respondeu Sirius, contrariado – Ela não tava legal, parecia muito chateada com alguma coisa, e eu... espera aí! – interrompeu-se ele – Você por acaso sabe por que ela tava daquele jeito?

- Eu... sei. – respondeu Lupin, hesitante – É... é por minha causa.

- O quê? – perguntou Sirius, incrédulo – Como assim? Explica essa história direito, Remo.

- É por isso que eu tô aqui, – explicou Lupin – eu preciso me desculpar com a Isa. Eu... eu disse coisas horríveis pra ela, Sirius, não sei o que me deu, quando eu me dei conta, já tinha falado tudo, e...

- Tudo o quê? – perguntou Sirius, nervoso – O que você disse pra ela, Remo?

- Eu... eu acusei ela de um monte de coisas, por... por ela estar ficando com você, – confessou Remo – e... ah, sei lá! – exclamou ele, frustrado – Acho que... acho que tava com ciúme...

- Ciúme? – ecoou Sirius – Droga, Remo! Eu já disse pra você que eu e a Bell nunca ficamos de verdade. Droga, cara! – esbravejou ele, novamente – Você não viu como ela ficou! A Bell se faz de forte, mas não é. E o pior é que ela ainda tava protegendo você.

- Como assim? – perguntou Remo, sem entender.

- Ela não quis me dizer nada, claro, sabia que eu ia querer tirar satisfação com quem tivesse deixado ela daquele jeito. – contou Sirius.

- Onde ela tá, Sirius? – perguntou Lupin – Eu preciso falar com ela.

- Não. Hoje não. – disse Sirius – Vai dormir, vai, Aluado. Tenho que ir buscar ela, e eu prometi que não ia ter ninguém aqui.

- Mas... – Remo tentou contestar, mas foi logo interrompido.

- Amanhã, Aluado. – disse Sirius, severo – Se ela quiser falar com você, então vocês conversam. Mas amanhã.

Sem mais argumentos, Lupin aquiesceu, e subiu para o dormitório, enquanto Sirius voltava à Sala Precisa. Lá chegando, encontrou Isabelle dormindo a sono solto, em um pequeno sofá, no meio da sala. Mesmo com pena, aproximou-se devagar e chamou-a baixinho.

- Bell? Bell, acorda. – sussurrou ele – Já foi todo mundo dormir.

A garota abriu os olhos lentamente, acostumando-se com a claridade; ela parecia ter chorado antes de adormecer.

- Hmm... hã? Sirius... que horas são? – perguntou, sonolenta.

- Muitas. – respondeu o garoto – Tá tarde, e você tem que ir pro dormitório, senão a Lily acorda amanhã e não acha você... aí já viu.

- Aham. Ela é pior do que você. – disse ela, levantando-se devagar.

- É, pode ser. – concordou Sirius – Mas não pense que vai escapar. Amanhã nós vamos conversar.

No dia seguinte, Isabelle acordou cedo, e, aproveitando que as meninas ainda dormiam, dirigiu-se ao banheiro e tomou um demorado banho. Quando voltou ao quarto encontrou Lilian já acordada, sentada em sua cama.

- Bom dia, Lil. – cumprimentou ela.

- Bom dia. – respondeu a ruiva – Tá tudo bem com você?

- Tá. Por que não estaria? – perguntou Isabelle, já meio nervosa.

- Eu é que pergunto. – devolveu Lilian – Você passou por nós mais rápido que a vassoura do Tiago ontem, e depois sumiu a noite toda! O que houve?

- Não foi nada, Lily. – mentiu a morena, indo até a cômoda para apanhar uma blusa.

- Não foi nada? – repetiu Lilian, sem acreditar na amiga – Ah, qual é, Isa?

- Eu... ah, tá bom, vai?! – rendeu-se a morena – Eu tive uma discussão feia com o Remo lá no salão comunal.

- Com o Remo? – perguntou Lilian, espantada – Mas por quê?

- Ele! Veio pra cima de mim, me enchendo de acusações, – contou a morena – falando absurdos sobre o Sirius e eu.

- Sobre... você e o Sirius? – repetiu Lilian, compreendendo o que havia acontecido.

- É! Ele me disse coisas horríveis, Lil, – disse Isabelle – coisas que eu jamais poderia imaginar que pudesse ouvir vindo dele.

- Ahn... e ele não... disse nada que pudesse explicar a atitude dele? – perguntou a ruiva – Nenhuma justificativa?

- Não. – respondeu Isabelle, franzindo o cenho – Por quê?

- Ahn... não, nada. – respondeu Lilian – "_Se ele não falou nada, eu é que não vou falar..." _– pensou a ruiva.

- Lily? Você sabe de alguma coisa que eu não sei? – perguntou Isabelle, desconfiada.

- Hã? Não, não, não sei de nada não. – negou Lilian, rapidamente – Ahn... vamos mudar de assunto?

- É, melhor mesmo. – concordou Isabelle – Não quero mesmo falar mais sobre isso.

Durante aquele dia inteiro Isabelle se manteve à maior distância possível de Remo, que na verdade, pouco ficou com os amigos, e sequer se atrevia a encarar a morena. Ela também evitou Sirius o máximo que pôde, tentando escapar, ou pelo menos adiar a conversa que ele prometera na noite anterior. Porém seu esforço não deu grande resultado. Depois de vê-la esquivar-se ao longo de todo o dia, o Maroto finalmente conseguiu encurralar a garota, no fim da última aula daquele dia, tirando-a do meio dos amigos e levando-a para conversarem.

- Bell? – chamou ele – Eu posso falar com você um instante?

- Ahn... tá. – concordou ela, meio contra a vontade – Tudo bem.

Os dois então deixaram os amigos para trás, e começaram a caminhar em direção a uma das saídas para os jardins.

- A gente precisa conversar sobre o que aconteceu ontem. – disse Sirius.

- Sirius, eu preferia não voltar a esse assunto. – disse Isabelle – Por favor.

- Eu já sei o que aconteceu. – disse ele, fazendo com que a garota parasse de andar abruptamente – O Remo me contou.

- Ele... contou? – perguntou ela, fitando-o, estupefata.

- Contou. Ele esperou por você até bem tarde no salão comunal ontem. – contou Sirius.

- Eu... não sei o que pensar, Sirius! – disse ela, chorosa – Ele me disse coisas horríveis.

- Eu sei. – concordou Sirius – Ele contou isso também.

- Eu pensei que ele fosse meu amigo... – disse a garota, chateada – Como ele pôde fazer aquilo comigo? Na frente de um monte de gente!

- Ele já tava nervoso, a lua começa hoje, você sabe. Além disso, ele... – ele então parou, como que medindo as palavras – ele também tava... ah, que coisa! Ele tava com ciúme.

- Ciúme? – ecoou Isabelle.

- Ah, Bell... o Remo gosta de você, – explicou Sirius – e não, não é só como amigo.

Isabelle abriu um sorriso nervoso.

- Não pode ser, Sirius. – disse ela, sem encarar o amigo – Você deve estar enganado.

- Não tô, não. – rebateu Sirius – Eu achei que você não ia acreditar, então trouxe isso. – disse ele, estendendo um pedaço de pergaminho para a garota.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Isabelle, olhando de Sirius para o pergaminho, e de volta para o amigo.

- Lê. – insistiu ele, colocando o papel na mão dela – Você vai entender.

Isabelle abriu o pergaminho, reconhecendo imediatamente a letra esmerada de Remo. Depois de olhar novamente para Sirius, começou a ler o que estava escrito.

"_Eu não posso... eu não devo... mas sinto! Eu... eu... estou realmente apaixonado pela Isa. No início achei que estivesse confundindo sentimentos, gratidão com amor. Mas, pensando melhor... quando ela me toca, pra tratar dos meus ferimentos, é como se passasse uma corrente elétrica por todo o meu corpo. Tenho vontade de abraçá-la, de beijá-la, e dói ter que me conter._

_Outro dia me peguei pensando que... que seria bom quando chegasse a lua cheia, pois ela iria pra Casa dos Gritos cuidar de mim, ficar comigo, só comigo. Não sei como pude pensar isso! Senti como se todo o meu sofrimento valesse a pena, somente porque depois ela estaria comigo. Estou perdido!_

_Não sei se me sinto triste ou aliviado por ela gostar do Sirius. Me dói pensar nela ao lado dele, dando os abraços e os beijos que eu desejo mas não ouso pedir. Mas, eu não seria capaz de pedir que ela ficasse ao meu lado, não do jeito que sou... Me odiaria para sempre se um dia viesse a machucá-la. Sangue maldito que corre nas minhas veias, que me impede de ter o amor dela..."_

- Como você conseguiu isso? – perguntou a garota, ao terminar de ler o que Remo escrevera.

- Lembra daquela vez que você pegou um pergaminho que eu tava lendo... – perguntou Sirius – que nós saímos correndo, ou melhor, eu saí correndo castelo afora atrás de você...

- O dia das cócegas? – perguntou Isabelle.

- Isso. O dia das cócegas. – confirmou o garoto.

- Lembro, claro, eu quase morri. – lembrou a morena – Mas o que tem isso?

- Esse é o mesmo pergaminho. – explicou Sirius – Por isso você não podia ler.

- Você tá com esse pergaminho desde aquele dia? – perguntou Isabelle, espantada.

- Ahn... é. Eu... não consegui devolver. – disse Sirius, não muito convicto.

- Não conseguiu devolver? – perguntou a garota – Vocês dormem no mesmo dormitório, andam juntos o tempo todo e você não conseguiu devolver?

- Bem... não de uma forma que ele não soubesse que eu li. – respondeu Sirius.

- E por que você simplesmente não contou pra ele que leu?

- Ficou doida? – perguntou ele, como se ela houvesse dito algo absurdo – Ele ia me matar! Além disso...

- Além disso? – incentivou ela.

- Nada. – disse Sirius, já arrependido de ter começado a frase.

- Sirius...

- Ah, tá bom, vai?! Eu confesso. Tava guardando por que... porque pretendia fazer uma chantagem com ele. – confessou o moreno.

- Sirius! – exclamou Isabelle, exasperada.

- Era pro bem dele, Bell! – justificou Sirius – Se dependesse do Aluado, você nunca ia saber que ele gosta de você!

- Bem, ele... ele nunca disse nada, nem fez nada que me fizesse perceber alguma coisa. – admitiu a garota.

- Você nunca parou pra pensar em por que ele não quis contar pra você quem era a _"garota misteriosa"_? – perguntou o moreno.

- Não, eu... não sei, Sirius! – respondeu Isabelle, nervosa. Ela não estava raciocinando muito bem, era muita informação pra uma conversa só – Pensei que talvez... talvez eu conhecesse a garota, e... ele podia ter medo de eu deixar escapar alguma coisa pra ela...

- Você sabe que o Remo confia totalmente em você, Bell. – retrucou Sirius.

- Eu... ah, Sirius! Vai saber? – disse a garota – Pessoas apaixonadas fazem coisas bem estúpidas às vezes.

- Bem... foi o que aconteceu ontem, não? – perguntou Sirius, uma sobrancelha erguida.

- É, acho que sim. – concordou Isabelle.

- Você sabe como ele é. – disse Sirius – Aquela história toda de _"eu sou um monstro, ninguém pode me amar"_. Eu sei, isso não justifica a atitude dele, ele agiu mal, mas já é uma explicação.

- É, deve ser. – concordou Isabelle, pensativa. Ainda estava meio atordoada com tudo o que Sirius dissera – Bom, vamos pra torre, o pessoal deve estar todo lá, e... eu também preciso de um favor seu.

- Qual?

- Quando a gente chegar eu explico. – disse ela, começando a andar em direção ao castelo.

Enquanto isso, na biblioteca, enquanto esperava pela hora de ir para a Casa dos Gritos, um amuado Remo olhava para o livro à sua frente, sem de fato ver as palavras nele escritas. Pensava em tudo o que havia acontecido na véspera e no que Sirius havia dito. Tinha feito uma grande besteira. Estava tão distraído que não percebeu Bárbara chegando à biblioteca e vindo em sua direção.

- Oi, Remo! – cumprimentou a garota, ao chegar.

- Hã? Ah, oi, Bárbara. – respondeu Remo, não muito animado.

- Tá tudo bem com você? – perguntou Bárbara, ao perceber a expressão desanimada do garoto.

- Tá, tá sim. Tudo bem. – mentiu Lupin.

- Não é o que parece... – comentou ela, fitando-o de cenho franzido.

- Ahn... são... são só uns problemas aí. – confessou ele.

- Posso ajudar? – ofereceu ela.

- Ah, não, não. Mas de toda forma, obrigado. – disse Lupin.

- Não há de quê. Eu... tô atrapalhando? – perguntou ela – Quer que eu vá embora?

- Não, pode ficar se quiser, e se não se incomodar com a minha cara. – respondeu Remo.

Bárbara então acomodou-se na cadeira do outro lado da mesa.

- Quer me contar o que houve? – perguntou ela – Às vezes desabafar faz bem.

- Eu... é que ontem eu briguei com uma pessoa... – contou Lupin – uma pessoa de quem gosto muito.

- Hmm... e agora está se sentindo mal por isso? – concluiu Bárbara, e ele assentiu.

- Bem... é. Foi estupidez minha, e agora... – ele suspirou – agora ela não quer falar comigo.

- Nossa! Isso é um problema. – comentou a corvinal, parecendo ter ficado um pouco tristonha – _"__**Ela**__ não quer falar..." _– pensou ela, enquanto fitava Lupin.

- É, é um problema. – concordou Remo, tristemente.

- Eu... posso dar minha opinião? – perguntou a garota.

- Claro! – disse Remo.

- Por favor, não pense que eu sou uma intrometida, que fica dando palpite na vida dos outros, – pediu ela – mas é que eu fico triste em te ver assim. – Remo apenas assentiu com a cabeça – Eu acho que você tem que dar um tempo pra essa... pessoa, deixar a poeira abaixar. Daí depois procura ela pra conversar.

- Você acha? – perguntou Remo, em dúvida.

- Aham. Vocês ainda estão de cabeça quente, é melhor esperar um pouco, acalmar os ânimos. – aconselhou Bárbara – Aí depois vocês sentam, conversam, e se entendem.

- É, acho que você tem razão. – concordou Remo – Obrigado pelo conselho.

- De nada. Agora deixa eu ir nessa. – disse a garota, levantando-se – A gente se vê por aí!

- A gente se vê!

Na torre da Grifinória, após ir rapidamente até o dormitório, Isabelle voltou, carregando uma bolsa de pano. Sirius não a viu voltar, distraído em observar algo perto da lareira.

- Sirius? – chamou ela.

- Olha só aqueles dois. – comentou ele, apontando com a cabeça para Lilian e Tiago, que namoravam em um dos sofás do salão comunal. Os dois estavam no maior chamego, trocando beijos e pequenos carinhos – A ruiva pegou mesmo o Pontas de jeito.

- O que o amor não faz... – disse Isabelle, observando também o casal de amigos.

- Às vezes eu fico pensando... se se apaixonar é mesmo tão bom quanto dizem. – contou o Maroto.

- É bom se apaixonar por alguém – disse Isabelle, meio distraída – desde que esse alguém se apaixone pela gente também.

- Você já se apaixonou por alguém? – perguntou Sirius.

- Já. – respondeu a morena.

- E o que aconteceu?

- Nada. Foi uma paixonite boba. – contou Isabelle, obviamente omitindo o fato de que o objeto de tal paixonite fora o próprio Sirius – Eu gostava dele, ele não gostava de mim. Simples assim. – disse ela, dando de ombros.

- Eu nunca me apaixonei por ninguém. – disse Sirius.

- Talvez a pessoa certa não tenha aparecido. – sugeriu Isabelle.

- Talvez eu seja mesmo um Black e não saiba amar. – rebateu o garoto.

- Não é verdade, Sirius. – disse Isabelle, encarando-o – Acho que já conversamos sobre isso.

- É. Bom, o que você quer de mim? – perguntou ele mudando de assunto.

Isabelle entregou a Sirius a bolsa de pano, que retiniu quando ele a pegou das mãos da garota.

- O que tem aqui? – perguntou ele.

- São poções pros machucados do Remo. – respondeu Isabelle – Eu preciso que você vá lá no meu lugar amanhã.

- Apesar de tudo você ainda se preocupa com ele, né? – perguntou Sirius, esboçando um sorriso.

- Presta atenção, Sirius! – repreendeu ela – Essa esverdeada é pros cortes mais fundos; essa aqui é só para o rosto, ela faz as marcas sumirem.

- Ah, então é por isso que ele não tem ficado com tantas cicatrizes. – comentou Sirius.

- É, mas ela é difícil de preparar, e cada cozimento rende só um pouquinho. – disse a garota – Tá, continuando, e essa vermelhinha é pra ele tomar, antes de comer. É pra fortalecer. – terminou ela – Entendeu tudo?

- Aham. Verde pros cortes fundos, a pequena pro rosto e a vermelhinha é fortificante. – enumerou ele, e Isabelle assentiu.

- Isso. E não esquece de me trazer a bolsa e os frascos de volta. – recomendou ela.

- Tá bom. – disse o garoto, e quando ela voltou ao dormitório feminino, parou para pensar um instante.

"_Bom, por um lado essa briga até veio a calhar. Pelo menos assim ela não vai com a gente hoje, e até a próxima lua já vai ter desistido dessa idéia maluca."_

* * *

**N/A: pra variar, correndo. Queria agradecer, mais uma vez, à Maria por estar sempre aqui, e à Serena, que chegou por último, mas está marcando presença também. Valeu mesmo, meninas, e espero que curtam o novo capítulo. Às desaparecidas, deixo beijos e esperança de que voltem a comentar logo.**

**Beijos, e até semana que vem!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Um novo ataque**

- Tá ótimo, Tiago. – disse a ruiva, espiando para dentro do caldeirão – Agora diminui o fogo, só um pouquinho...

O garoto seguiu a instrução da namorada, apontando a varinha para as chamas, que, com um feitiço simples, diminuíram de intensidade. Era sábado pela manhã, e Tiago e Lilian estavam novamente na sala Precisa, em suas lições de Poções.

- Assim tá bom? – perguntou ele.

- Ótimo. – assentiu Lilian – Marca o tempo de cozimento e é só esperar.

- E o que nós vamos ficar fazendo enquanto esperamos a poção aprontar? – perguntou Tiago, depois de fazer o que a ruiva dissera.

- Que tal estudar um pouco mais da teoria? – sugeriu Lilian.

- Que tal namorar um pouquinho? – perguntou Tiago, e imediatamente a sala forneceu um confortável sofá.

- Hmm... – Lilian fingiu considerar a idéia – proposta interessante... – disse ela, sorrindo, e, aos beijos, deixou-se conduzir pelo namorado até o sofá.

Enquanto isso, na Casa dos Gritos, Isabelle tentava acordar Remo, que dormia profundamente. Houvera uma mudança de planos naquela manhã. Isabelle acordou cedo, no mesmo horário em que costumava levantar quando ia ver Remo, após a lua cheia. Ficou se revirando na cama durante algum tempo, mas acabou por desistir de voltar a dormir e levantou-se. Foi, pé por pé, até o dormitório dos meninos, onde Sirius ainda dormia profundamente. Não pôde deixar de sorrir. Apanhou a sacola com as poções, e depois de pegar as provisões habituais, saiu da escola, indo em direção à Casa dos Gritos.

- Remo! – chamava ela, batendo na porta do quarto onde ele costumava ficar.

Um resmungo indistinto pôde ser ouvido, vindo do interior do cômodo.

- Remo, acorda! – chamou ela, mais uma vez.

- Hmm... – Remo abriu um dos olhos, incomodado pela claridade – Isa? – perguntou, sonolento.

- Sou eu. – respondeu a garota – As roupas estão aqui na porta.

Ela dirigiu-se, com a cesta de comida, até o quarto ao lado, e quando acabou de vestir-se, Remo chamou-a de volta.

- Bom dia. – disse ela, ao entrar, sem olhar para ele.

- Bom dia. – respondeu o garoto, tímido – Pensei que... você não viesse hoje...

- Eu não ia. – disse ela, ainda sem encará-lo, tirando os frascos de poção de dentro de sua sacola – Pedi pro Sirius vir no meu lugar, mas ele não acordou. Ahn... senta, pra eu poder fazer os curativos.

- Isa... – começou Lupin.

- Remo, por favor, fica quietinho pra eu poder fazer isso aqui. – cortou Isabelle – Os cortes estão bem fundos.

Lupin aquiesceu; a garota então começou a tratar dos ferimentos do rosto, peito e costas dele. Quando terminou, começou a guardar, em silêncio, os frascos de poção novamente na sacola, enquanto Remo colocava a camisa.

- Bom, eu... eu vou indo. – anunciou ela – Tem comida e suco na cesta, e eu vou pedir pra um dos Marotos vir trazer um livro pra você.

- Isa, por favor, – chamou Remo – eu preciso falar com você.

- Eu... eu preciso ir. – insistiu a garota, levantando-se – A primeira aula é com a Minerva, e eu não posso me atrasar.

- Você sempre tem aula, e sempre fica um pouco mais. – argumentou Lupin – Por favor, Isa.

- Remo, não dá. – disse ela, finalmente encarando-o – Eu estou aqui, mas estou muito chateada com você. Me dá um tempo, tá?

- Tudo bem. Eu... entendo que você não queira falar comigo. – concordou Remo, tristonho – Mas, eu... eu queria te entregar isso. – ele estendeu um pedaço de pergaminho na direção dela – Por favor, eu preciso que você leia isso.

Isabelle olhou do pergaminho para o rosto do amigo. A expressão dele era de súplica. Hesitante, apanhou o pergaminho amarrotado das mãos do garoto.

- Tá bom, eu... vou ler. – disse ela.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu Remo – E boa aula.

- Obrigada. – respondeu ela – Tchau.

- Tchau.

Isabelle deixou a Casa dos Gritos com a cabeça a milhão. O pergaminho dado a ela por Remo parecia queimar em sua mão, e ela dividia a atenção entre o caminho até o castelo, o cuidado para não ser vista entrando na escola àquela hora e o pergaminho, firmemente seguro em sua mão.

Acabou por decidir que não esperaria até chegar ao castelo para ler o que Remo escrevera, faria isso ali fora, no jardim, onde não havia ninguém para distraí-la ou impedi-la de fazê-lo. Desviou seu rumo até o carvalho à beira do lago, onde costumava ficar junto com Lilian, sentando-se ao pé da árvore, recostada em seu tronco. Desdobrou o pergaminho, mais amarrotado do que antes, e começou a ler.

"_Isa,_

_Eu nem sei como começar. O que eu fiz, o que eu disse, não tem explicação. Eu agi como um idiota. _

_A única coisa que eu posso dizer em meu favor é que a lua tava perto, e isso me faz ficar um pouco... fora de controle. Eu quero pedir desculpas, mais do que isso, quero pedir perdão pelas coisas horríveis que eu falei. Foi sem pensar, eu perdi o controle, e falei coisas que com certeza eu não queria dizer realmente. Mas é que eu conheço bem o Sirius, Isa, sei bem como ele é, e não queria que você acabasse machucada por alguma coisa que ele pudesse fazer. Só que no fim, quem acabou magoando você fui eu. _

_Eu sei, devia ter acreditado no que você disse, você nunca mentiria pra mim sobre algo desse tipo. E também, eu conheço você, sei que você não é nada daquilo que eu insinuei, não é como aquelas garotas a quem eu a comparei. Você é a pessoa mais doce, mais sensata que eu conheço. E além disso, o que você faz ou deixa de fazer com o Sirius não é problema meu. _

_Por favor, Isa, me perdoa. Me sinto péssimo por ter magoado você, pelas palavras horríveis que usei. Eu adoro você, nunca duvida disso. Você é muito importante pra mim, e eu não suportaria perder sua amizade. Pensa nisso com carinho. _

_Remo."_

Ela levantou-se, os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e espanou a sujeira das roupas, até estar certa de que estavam totalmente limpas. Dobrou novamente o pergaminho, enfiando-o no bolso da calça jeans, e seguiu andando em direção ao castelo. Não sabia o que fazer em relação ao amigo e a tudo o que acontecera, mas precisava parar de pensar naquilo por enquanto, antes que sua cabeça começasse a doer.

Na Sala Precisa, Lilian e Tiago já haviam esquecido completamente da poção que borbulhava no caldeirão, no meio da sala. Os beijos do casal aos poucos iam ficando mais ardentes, se espalhando pelo pescoço e ombros, e os corpos estavam cada vez mais próximos. Tiago se inclinara sobre Lilian, praticamente deitando-a no sofá, enquanto a garota já buscava os botões da camisa do namorado. Ela então se deu conta da situação, e interrompeu o momento, afastando-se de Tiago, completamente rubra.

- Não, Tiago... – começou ela, um tanto ofegante – é melhor pararmos...

- Mas, Lily... – disse Tiago, com uma expressão desamparada.

- Tá indo rápido demais, Tiago! – disse a ruiva – Eu... não sei se tô pronta pra avançar assim...

- Ahn... desculpa. – disse ele, para os próprios pés, afastando-se um pouco mais da garota.

- Não precisa se desculpar, Tiago, – disse a ruiva – mas é que...

- Tudo bem, Lily, eu entendo. – interrompeu Tiago – É só que... às vezes fica difícil de me segurar. – confessou ele.

- Eu sei... – agora ela é que não conseguia encará-lo.

- Mas eu vou tentar, – continuou Tiago, erguendo o rosto dela – o máximo que eu puder.

- Obrigada, Tiago. – agradeceu a ruiva – Eu amo você. – disse ela, beijando-o.

- Eu também amo você, ruivinha.

O momento romântico dos dois foi interrompido pelo apito agudo da ampulheta, enfeitiçada para alertar o tempo de cozimento da poção.

- Bem, está pronta. – disse Lilian, levantando-se e indo em direção ao caldeirão – E está perfeita. Muito bom, Tiago!

- Obrigado. – disse ele, sorrindo – Devo tudo à minha linda professora.

- Pára, seu bobo! – repreendeu a ruiva, sorrindo – Bom, chega por hoje. Vamos indo?

- Demorou! – concordou Tiago, animado, começando a juntar seu material.

Mais tarde, no dormitório feminino da Grifinória, Isabelle e Lilian estavam conversando, enquanto se trocavam para o almoço.

Isabelle ouvira, em silêncio, todo o relato de Lilian sobre o que havia acontecido na Sala Precisa, mas agora não conseguia mais se conter.

- Como é que é?

- Shhh... Isa! – repreendeu Lilian, embaraçada – É exatamente o que você ouviu.

- Caramba, Lily! – disse a morena, espantada – Vocês dois, hein?

- Pára, Isa! – disse a ruiva, corando ainda mais – Eu sei lá... as coisas foram acontecendo, e quando eu percebi, já tava até abrindo a camisa dele.

- Menina, eu tô chocada! – disse Isabelle, levando a mão ao peito – Você não é a minha amiga Lilian Evans. Tá, mas falando sério, agora, como ele reagiu quando você pediu pra parar?

- Ah, Isa, ele foi tão fofo! – respondeu Lilian, com um sorriso bobo no rosto – Disse que ia me respeitar, que ia se esforçar o máximo que pudesse.

- Uau! Você realmente transformou Tiago Potter! – brincou a morena.

- É, mas o problema é que chegou a esse ponto, né? – retrucou Lilian – Eu... ando pensando umas coisas bem indecentes sobre o Tiago ultimamente...

- Uh! Lilian-santinha-Evans tendo pensamentos pecaminosos sobre Tiago Potter... – provocou Isabelle – quem diria?

- Isa! – disse Lilian, dando um tapa de leve na perna da amiga – Mas, mudando de assunto... e você e o Remo? – perguntou ela – Ainda estão brigados?

- É, estamos. – confirmou Isabelle – Eu conversei com o Sirius ontem, e ele me disse uma coisa... eu fiquei meio confusa...

- O que ele disse? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Que o Remo gosta de mim mais do que como amiga.

- Sirius não devia ter feito isso. – censurou Lilian – Remo vai ficar zangado.

- Por quê? – perguntou Isabelle.

- Isso era assunto do Remo, – respondeu a ruiva – ele é quem tinha que resolver.

- Peraí! – disse Isabelle, encarando a amiga – Lily, você sabia?

- Ahn... é, eu... – gaguejou Lilian, sem jeito.

- Você sabia e não me disse nada? – insistiu a morena, indignada, e a ruiva acabou confessando.

- Tá, eu sabia, sim. – disse ela – Desculpa, Isa, mas é como eu já disse, isso era coisa do Remo. Ele é quem tinha que falar com você, não eu, ou o Sirius.

- Ele contou pra você? – perguntou a morena.

- Não. – negou Lilian – Eu saquei sozinha.

- E eu nunca percebi... – disse Isabelle, mais para si mesma, fitando a caixinha com a rosa dada a ela por Sirius.

- Você sempre saca na hora quando é com os outros, – disse Lilian – mas nunca percebe nada quando é com você. Lembra do Amos?

- É. – concordou Isabelle, distraída.

- Mas não é só isso que tá incomodando você, é? – perguntou a ruiva, astutamente.

- Não. – admitiu a morena, e então buscou algo no bolso das calças – Lê isso.

Lilian apanhou o pedaço de pergaminho da mão da amiga, e leu cuidadosamente a pequena carta escrita por Remo. Quando terminou, devolveu o pergaminho a Isabelle, que guardou-o na gaveta do criado-mudo.

- E então? – perguntou a morena – O que você acha?

- Ele parece mesmo arrependido pelo que houve. – comentou a ruiva, simplesmente – O que você vai fazer?

- Eu não sei. – respondeu Isabelle – Adoro o Remo, você sabe, mas ele me magoou bastante.

- Você tem que lembrar que, mesmo sem querer, magoou ele também. – ponderou Lilian.

- Eu sei. – disse a morena, cabisbaixa.

- Pensa bem, com calma. – aconselhou Lilian – Tenho certeza que você vai fazer a coisa certa.

- Tomara, Lil. – disse Isabelle – Tomara.

- Vai sim. – disse a ruiva, com um sorriso – Agora que tal descermos?

- Vamos sim. – concordou Isabelle – Os meninos devem estar nos esperando.

No dormitório masculino, o assunto também era o acontecido na Sala Precisa.

- Não acredito que prometeu isso pra ela, Pontas! – dizia Sirius, exasperado.

- E que escolha eu tinha, Sirius? – perguntou Tiago – Além disso, não quero forçar a Lily a fazer nada que ela não queira.

- Bom, pelo que você me falou, não parece que ela não queira... – retrucou o outro, malicioso.

- Você entendeu. – disse Tiago, estreitando os olhos – Vai ser do jeito dela, e que Merlin me ajude! – disse ele, caindo de cara na cama.

- É, você vai mesmo precisar de ajuda. – disse Sirius, rindo – Mas... mudando de assunto, seu aniversário já é na semana que vem, cara!

- É, e eu quero comemorar. É nosso último ano aqui, temos que encerrar em grande estilo. – disse Tiago, animado – Além disso, é minha primeira festa de aniversário com a Lily.

- E o que vamos fazer? – perguntou Sirius.

- Eu já pensei nisso, Almofadinhas, meu amigo. – respondeu Tiago – Vamos fazer uma festa à fantasia!

- Boa, Pontas!

- Arrumamos a Sala Precisa, imperturbamos ela toda, arranjamos comida e bebida, enchemos a sala de gente, e vamos zoar! – anunciou Tiago, sorridente.

Os dois desceram logo em seguida, encontrando com as meninas no salão comunal da torre, e eles foram juntos para o Salão Principal, para o almoço. Depois, já instalados à mesa da Grifinória, eles contaram a elas sobre os planos para o aniversário de Tiago.

- Uma festa à fantasia! Vai ser o máximo! – disse Isabelle, animada.

- É, vai ser demais. – concordou Lilian – Agora temos que pensar em uma fantasia...

- Hmm... acho que já tenho uma em mente... – disse a morena – e uma pra você também, Lil.

- Pra mim? Qual? – perguntou a ruiva, curiosa.

- Te conto depois. – respondeu a outra, enigmática.

- Ei, eu também quero saber! – reclamou Sirius, e Tiago concordou com a cabeça.

- Mas não vai. – disse Isabelle – Nem você, Tiago. É surpresa.

E os quatro se puseram a discutir os detalhes da organização da festa, a se realizar no fim de semana seguinte.

- Bem, tem que ver quem você vai convidar, Tiago, pra saber a quantidade de comida e bebida que vai precisar. – disse Isabelle.

- A decoração fica com a gente. – disse Lilian – Aposto que as meninas vão adorar ajudar.

- Bom, a comida e a bebida ficam conosco. – disse Sirius – E a música também.

- Ainda faltam os convites, mas isso também depende da lista de convidados que o Tiago vai fazer. – disse Lilian.

- Bom, começamos a organizar tudo amanhã. – decidiu Tiago.

- Cara, essa festa vai ser demais! – disse Sirius, esfregando as mãos, animado.

Snape observou cada movimento dos Marotos naquele dia, assim como os de Isabelle. Exceto pelo fato de ela ter chegado ao Salão Principal mais cedo do que de costume para uma semana de lua cheia, tudo corria dentro da maior normalidade.

O dia se passou sem maiores incidentes, e na hora de sempre, os Marotos deixaram o castelo para ir ao encontro de Remo na Casa dos Gritos. Aquela noite seria perfeita para que Snape colocasse seu plano de vingança em prática, pois era sua noite de ronda, e como ele pretendia acompanhar todo o desenrolar dos acontecimentos, caso algo desse errado teria uma desculpa para estar fora da cama depois do horário.

- Mas não vai dar. – disse ele, para si mesmo – Vai dar tudo certo.

Com o pedaço de pergaminho, ponto inicial e crucial de seu plano, bem guardado no bolso das vestes, e um onióculo, que conseguira emprestado especialmente para a ocasião, o garoto deixou o salão comunal da Sonserina, e foi fazer a sua ronda pelos corredores. O castelo estava tão tranqüilo quanto possível, nem mesmo Pirraça estava aprontando nada naquela noite, então Snape rumou logo para a torre oeste, de onde teria uma visão melhor do andamento das coisas.

Lá chegando, tirou do bolso o pergaminho e dobrou-o em forma de aviãozinho. Depois, apontou a varinha para o pedaço de papel.

- Isabelle Charmant.

O aviãozinho decolou rapidamente de sua mão, e ele se pôs a postos para assistir ao que iria acontecer a partir de agora.

Isabelle sempre demorava um pouco mais para dormir durante a lua cheia, preocupada com os Marotos, que estavam do lado de fora do castelo. Por isso estava bem acordada para ver o aviãozinho de papel que entrou voando por uma fresta na janela do dormitório, e pousou em cima do livro que ela lia.

"_Um bilhete, a essa hora?" – _pensava ela , enquanto desdobrava o pergaminho, escrito com uma letra difícil de compreender parecendo ter sido escrito às pressas. Ela pegou a varinha, apontando-a para o pergaminho vincado pelas dobraduras.

_- Legibilis!_

Os garranchos foram se transformando em uma letra definitivamente masculina, um tanto irregular, mas perfeitamente compreensível.

"_Charmant, precisamos de ajuda. Almofadinhas está ferido. Estamos perto do Salgueiro Lutador"_

- Ah, Merlin! – exclamou a garota, baixinho – Sirius!

Ela levantou-se rapidamente, vestiu apenas um casaco por cima do pijama, apanhou seu kit de primeiros socorros e deixou o dormitório, procurando não fazer barulho. Desceu as escadas correndo, e da mesma forma, saiu da torre da Grifinória, procurando a mais próxima das saídas do castelo que Sirius havia lhe mostrado. Correu pelos jardins, ignorando o vento frio nas pernas protegidas apenas pelo tecido fino das calças do pijama, e, ofegante, chegou ao Salgueiro Lutador. Mas não havia ninguém lá.

- Tiago!? – gritou ela – Sirius!? Onde vocês estão?

No castelo, Snape usava o onióculo para observar a garota, que olhava para todos os lados parecendo confusa e um tanto assustada. Ele abriu um sorriso maldoso. Estava saindo tudo conforme o plano.

Isabelle estava ficando nervosa. Não havia sinal dos garotos em parte alguma perto do Salgueiro, e ela sabia que não era seguro estar ali naquele momento com Remo transformado e ninguém para protegê-la. Ouviu um barulho às suas costas, e virou-se, acreditando que fosse Tiago que, tendo ouvido seu chamado, vinha em seu encontro. Estava errada.

Diante dela, a apenas alguns metros de distância, Remo, um lobisomem adulto, a encarava com um olhar ameaçador. Fitando o amigo transformado, Isabelle sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, da cabeça aos pés. As mãos gentis e delicadas de Remo eram agora patas com garras, e fios de saliva escorriam da boca que, entreaberta, revelava dentes longos e afiados. A garota ficou como que petrificada de pavor; não conseguia sair do lugar, ou gritar por socorro. Na verdade, mal se atrevia a respirar, encarando os olhos amarelos, que brilhavam de fúria por trás do longo focinho.

O lobisomem começou então a avançar na direção de Isabelle, que, ainda incapaz de se mover, apenas fechou os olhos, esperando pela dor. Mas a dor não veio. Reunindo toda a coragem que tinha, a garota abriu os olhos. Um cervo e um enorme cão negro cercavam Remo, impedindo-o de alcançá-la. Isabelle ficou tão impressionada com a cena que ficou como que hipnotizada admirando a luta entre os amigos, tanto que se assustou quando Pedro, na forma humana tocou seu braço.

- Corre! – mandou ele, nervoso – Agora! – disse o garoto, quando a morena não se moveu.

Isabelle ainda olhou mais uma vez na direção de onde estavam os outros três Marotos, antes de ser puxada pelo braço por Pedro, na direção do Salgueiro Lutador. Os dois correram rumo à árvore, parando pouco antes de estarem ao alcance dos violentos galhos que chicoteavam para todos os lados. Pedro transformou-se em rato novamente, passando por debaixo dos galhos da árvore, e indo apertar o nó no tronco que a faria ficar imóvel. Quando os galhos do Salgueiro pararam de golpear o ar, Isabelle correu até a entrada do túnel que levava à Casa dos Gritos, sumindo no buraco escuro entre as raízes da árvore. Pedro soltou o nó no tronco do Salgueiro, cujos galhos voltaram a se mover no mesmo instante em que Remo conseguia desvencilhar-se dos outros dois Marotos.

Ele ergueu o focinho e farejou o ar, procurando pelo cheiro de Isabelle, e pareceu tê-lo sentido, pois se dirigiu rapidamente ao Salgueiro Lutador, e à entrada do túnel, porém foi repelido pelos violentos golpes dos galhos da árvore, e, furioso, saiu correndo e uivando em direção à Floresta Proibida.

Ofegantes e suados, Sirius e Tiago voltaram à forma humana, assim como Pedro que tinha uma expressão apavorada no rosto.

viera ao seu encontro. Estava errada.

Diante dela, a apenas alguns passos de distância, Remo, um lobisomem adulto, a encarava com um olhar faminto.

- Remo...

Ele rosnava baixo, e fios de baba escorriam da boca que, entreaberta, revelava dentes longos e afiados. Isabelle gelou ao encarar os lhos amarelos, que brilhavam de fúria, por trás do longo focinho. Ela não conseguia se mover, nem gritar, na verdade, mal ousava respirar. Quando Remo avançou para atacá-la, fechou os olhos, esperando pela dor. Mas a dor não veio. Quando criou coragem para abrir os olhos novamente, viu um cervo e um enorme cachorro preto, cercando o lobisomem e impedindo-o de alcançá-la. Hipnotizada pela cena, se assustou quando Pedro, na forma humana, puxou-a pelo braço.

- vem comigo! – disse ele com urgência – Anda!

Ele a puxou até a beira do Salgueiro Lutador, onde se transformou em rato novamente, passando pelos violentos galhos que golpeavam em todas as direções, e apertou o nó no tronco da árvore, fazendo com que ela ficasse imóvel. Isabelle deu ainda uma última olhada para trás, onde Remo avançava em Tiago e Sirius, tentando chegar até ela, e então correu até o buraco entre as raízes da árvore. Pedro soltou o nó no tronco do Salgueiro, que voltou a se mexer no mesmo instante em que Remo conseguia desvencilhar-se dos dois animagos. Ele farejou ar em todas as direções, procurando pelo cheiro de Isabelle, e pareceu tê-lo sentido, pois dirigiu-se rapidamente ao Salgueiro Lutador e à entrada do túnel, mas foi repelido pelos golpes violentos dos galhos da árvore, e, furioso, saiu correndo e uivando em direção à Floresta Proibida

Ofegantes e suados, Tiago e Sirius voltaram à forma humana, assim como Pedro, que tinha uma expressão apavorada no rosto.

- Essa foi por pouco! – disse ele, enxugando a testa.

- É, mas o que a Charmant tava fazendo aqui fora? – perguntou Tiago, encarando Sirius.

- Não sei. Mas já vou descobrir. – disse o moreno, muito sério – Vocês vão atrás do Aluado, ele deve estar ainda mais furioso agora. Eu vou ver como ela está e depois que levar ela de volta pro castelo, encontro com vocês.

- Tá. – concordou Tiago – Até mais.

Ele e Pedro transformaram-se em animais novamente, e seguiram na mesma direção por onde Remo havia ido. Sirius usou um galho seco para imobilizar novamente o Salgueiro Lutador, e entrou no túnel escuro.

_- Lumus!_ – disse ele, e a ponta de sua varinha se acendeu – Isa, você ficou maluca? Eu falei pra ficar no castelo, e...

Ele parou de falar quando finalmente a enxergou. Isabelle estava sentada no chão, encolhida, no escuro, e tiritando de frio. Ela abraçava as pernas, escondendo o rosto entre os joelhos. Sirius agachou-se ao lado da garota, que ergueu o rosto para fitá-lo.

- Você está bem? – perguntou ele – Está ferida?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

- Devia ter corrido até o fim do túnel. – disse ele, sério – Ele podia ter entrado.

- Eu mal conseguia ficar de pé, quanto mais correr. – disse Isabelle, na defensiva.

- Eu sei. – disse ele, acalmando-se – Eu sei, desculpe.

- Tudo bem. – disse a garota, com voz fraca.

- Vem cá, como você está? – perguntou Sirius, levantando-se e estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a levantar-se também.

- Bem. – respondeu a morena, segurando a mão do amigo e levantando-se.

- Não, não está. – discordou ele – Está tremendo.

Sirius tirou o casaco, colocando-o sobre os ombros da garota, que estava gelada.

- O que estava fazendo lá fora? – perguntou ele – Não devia ter saído do castelo.

- Eu... recebi um bilhete, um aviãozinho. – contou Isabelle – Dizia que você tava ferido, pedia socorro. Eu entrei em pânico, não parei pra pensar, – justificou ela – só saí correndo pra encontrar vocês, e aí dei de cara com o Remo, e fiquei tão apavorada que não consegui me transformar, – ela falava muito rápido agora – não conseguia me concentrar...

- Shhh... tudo bem. – disse Sirius, puxando-a mais para perto – Calma, tá tudo bem agora.

- Eu fiquei com tanto medo, Sirius... – disse ela, recostando-se no peito do amigo, que a abraçou.

- Eu sei. Calma, já passou.

Sirius continuou abraçado à garota, e ficou acariciando seus cabelos até que ela se acalmasse. Sentiu-se um tanto estranho ao fazê-lo; não se lembrava de algum dia ter se sentido tão preocupado com ninguém além dos Marotos. Eles se soltaram e se encararam na semi-escuridão, as respirações formavam pequenas nuvens de vapor devido ao frio. Sirius então tomou a frente da situação.

- Vem, eu vou... levar você de volta pro castelo.

Isabelle, ainda assustada e nervosa, se deixou conduzir, sem protestar, para fora do túnel. Sirius passou o braço pelos ombros da garota, e os dois então andaram em silêncio em direção à escola.

Do alto da torre, Snape observava os jardins com seu onióculo. Ele sabia que a garota não seria mordida, já que os Marotos estavam com Remo. Porém a expressão de pânico no rosto dela fora mais do que suficiente para satisfazê-lo.

"_Ótimo. Agora posso voltar a pensar em você, Potter"_

Sirius entrou no castelo junto com Isabelle, e a levou até a torre da Grifinória, deixando-a a beira da escada do dormitório feminino.

- Aqui eu deixo você. – disse ele – Tenta dormir, eu vou atrás dos Marotos.

- Tá. – concordou a garota – Sirius, eu...

- Shhh... descansa. – interrompeu Sirius – A gente conversa amanhã.

- Tá. – concordou ela, novamente – Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

E enquanto Isabelle ia para a cama, e de puro cansaço, apagava no mesmo instante em que deitou, Sirius deixava novamente o castelo, indo ao encontro dos Marotos, com a cabeça fervilhando de pensamentos sobre os acontecimentos daquela noite.

Na manhã seguinte, Isabelle acordou com dificuldade. Sentia dores em todo o corpo, e mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos. Mesmo assim, levantou, arrastou-se até o banheiro, e tomou um demorado banho quente, que teve o condão de despertá-la e revigorá-la um pouco. Quando saiu do banheiro, enxugando os longos cabelos, deu de cara com Lilian sentada em sua cama, muito séria, e com um pedaço amarrotado de pergaminho na mão.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, me diz que você não saiu do castelo ontem à noite. – disse a ruiva, encarando-a.

- O quê? – perguntou Isabelle, confusa.

- Eu encontrei esse bilhete no chão, no lado da sua cama. – explicou a ruiva – Você não foi atrás dos meninos, foi?

- Lily, eu não... – começou a morena, mas seu rosto já a denunciara.

- Você foi! – acusou a ruiva, exasperada – Ficou maluca, Isa? Remo podia ter atacado você!

- Shhh... Lily! Fala baixo! – repreendeu Isabelle.

Ela então arrastou a amiga pelo braço até o banheiro e trancou a porta, lançando um feitiço para deixá-la imperturbável.

- Você... sabe do Remo?

- Claro que eu sei! – disse Lilian – Liguei os pontos, assim como você. Mas eu queria que ele me contasse.

- Você não ficou chateada, ficou? – perguntou Isabelle – Por eu não ter contado?

- Claro que não, Isa. – disse a ruiva, tranqüilizando a amiga – Eu entendo, o segredo não era seu. Mas o nosso assunto é outro. Você tem idéia do perigo que correu?

- Você não sabe o quanto... – disse a morena, meio sem querer.

- Como assim?

- Senta aí. – disse a morena, acomodando-se no chão do banheiro – Eu vou te contar o que aconteceu.

Lilian sentou-se no chão, diante de Isabelle, que contou então à amiga tudo o que havia acontecido na noite anterior.

- Merlin, Isa! – disse a ruiva, com uma das mãos à testa – Você podia ter morrido!

- Nem me fala.

- E tudo por causa do Snape... – disse Lilian, distraída.

- O quê? – perguntou Isabelle, encarando a amiga.

- Eu... eu li o bilhete, Isa, e eu conheço a letra do Snape. – explicou Lilian – Tenho certeza, foi ele quem escreveu o bilhete.

- Bem que os meninos avisaram pra tomar cuidado. – lembrou a morena.

- É, mas eu nunca pensei que essa rixa estúpida fosse chegar a esse ponto. – disse Lilian – Por Merlin, você podia ter morrido!

- É... peraí, Lily. – disse Isabelle, de repente – Se o Snape armou tudo isso... então ele sabe do Remo!

- Precisamos falar com os garotos. – disse Lilian, séria.

As duas ouviram batidas na porta do banheiro.

- Lily? Isa? – chamou Alice – Vocês estão aí dentro?

- Estamos! Só um minuto, Lice! – gritou Lilian, mas então se deu conta de que a amiga não poderia ouvi-la – Ah, droga, a porta tá imperturbável.

- Não podemos falar pros garotos, Lil. – disse Isabelle – Eles vão pirar!

- Eles têm que saber do que o Snape é capaz, Isa. – ponderou a ruiva.

- Ei, vocês duas! – agora era Marlene quem estava chamando – Estão pretendendo sair daí ainda hoje?

- Ah, mas que saco! – xingou Isabelle – Vem, vamos sair daqui. Conversamos no caminho.

As duas saíram do banheiro, murmurando desculpas para as meninas, que as esperavam do lado de fora, e depois que Isabelle terminou de se vestir, deixaram o dormitório para irem tomar café. Desceram as escadas para o salão comunal, discutindo em voz baixa o assunto do bilhete enquanto se dirigiam à saída da torre.

- Não, Lil. – dizia Isabelle, nervosa.

- Eles têm que saber, Isa. – argumentou Lilian – Até mesmo pelo fato do Snape saber sobre o Remo.

- Não. Não vamos dizer nada pra eles. – insistiu Isabelle.

- Dizer o que pra quem, Bell?

As duas assustaram-se ao ouvir a voz de Sirius às suas costas. Ele, Tiago e Pedro, com caras de sono, vinham descendo lentamente a escada do dormitório masculino.

- Que susto, Sirius! – disse Lilian.

- Desculpa, Lily, não foi a intenção. – respondeu o Maroto, meio rindo – Mas voltando ao assunto...

- Bom dia, Lírio. – cumprimentou Tiago, dando um beijo na ruiva.

- Bom dia, amor. – respondeu Lilian.

Isabelle percebeu que Sirius ainda a fitava, esperando por uma resposta à sua pergunta.

- Ahn... não é nada, Sirius. – mentiu ela, nervosa – Assunto nosso, né, Lily?

A ruiva não respondeu. Os cinco então deixaram a torre juntos, dirigindo-se para o Grande Salão para o café. Sirius e Isabelle se deixaram ficar mais para trás, caminhando lado a lado, enquanto falavam sobre o que havia acontecido na véspera.

- Como você tá? – perguntou o garoto.

- Bem. Só um pouco cansada e dolorida. – respondeu Isabelle – E você?

- Também.

- Tenho que agradecer vocês por ontem. – disse a morena – Se não tivessem segurado ele, eu...

- Shhh... – fez Sirius, cobrindo os lábios dela com o indicador – Já passou.

Isabelle assentiu.

- E o Remo? – perguntou ela.

- Ele tá legal. – respondeu Sirius.

- Ele... lembra de alguma coisa? – perguntou a morena, receosa.

- Ahn... não na verdade. – disse Sirius – Mas... o Rabicho deixou escapar o que aconteceu. Ele ficou bem preocupado.

- É, eu imagino. – disse Isabelle, pensativa.

O assunto dos dois foi interrompido quando chegaram ao Salão Principal e se acomodaram junto com os outros em seus lugares à mesa da Grifinória.

- Precisamos conversar com vocês, meninos. – disse Lilian, de repente.

- Não precisamos não. – disse Isabelle, rapidamente – Lily...

- Conversar sobre o quê? – perguntou Sirius, estranhando a atitude das duas meninas.

- Sobre isso. – respondeu a ruiva, colocando sobre a mesa o bilhete recebido por Isabelle na véspera.

- Lily! – exclamou a morena.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Pedro, pegando o pedaço de pergaminho de cima da mesa e começando a ler.

- Isso é o bilhete que a Isa recebeu ontem, e que fez ela ir atrás de vocês. – explicou Lilian.

- O quê? Bell, você... – começou Sirius, mas foi interrompido por Lilian.

- Eu sei sobre o Remo, Sirius, e não, não foi a Isa quem me contou. – disse a ruiva – Mas isso não vem ao caso agora. A questão é o bilhete, que supostamente o Tiago teria mandado...

- E não mandei. – declarou Tiago.

- Eu achei o bilhete no chão, do lado da cama da Isa, hoje de manhã, – explicou Lilian – e a letra me chamou a atenção.

- Por quê? – perguntou Tiago.

- Não podia ser a letra do Tiago. – disse a ruiva – Na pressa você não percebeu, Isa.

- Mas a letra não tava assim, tava horrível de entender. – disse Isabelle – Por isso pensei que fosse do Tiago, afinal, desculpa, Tiago, a letra dele é bem ruinzinha – Tiago fez cara de indignado – e com pressa a tendência é piorar. Daí usei um feitiço corretor e...

- Aí é que tá, Isa. – disse Lilian – Foi nesse ponto que a sua percepção falhou.

- Hã? Como assim? – perguntou a morena, confusa.

- Se a letra de quem escreveu é realmente como está no papel, o feitiço a deixa perfeita, como a de uma pena de bela escrita, o que não é o caso. – disse Lilian – A letra foi só corrigida, o que significa que...

- A letra foi forjada! – concluiu Sirius, no mesmo instante.

- Exatamente.

- Mas quem... – começou Tiago, mas logo percebeu – Snape!

- Eu conheço a letra do Sev... – Lilian corrigiu-se rapidamente – do Snape. Não tenho dúvida de que foi ele quem escreveu o bilhete. – disse ela.

- Claro! Desse jeito ele ia... como é que você diz mesmo, Aluado? – perguntou Tiago, e Remo deu de ombros – Ia matar dois coelhos com uma caixa d'água só.

- Cajadada, Pontas. – corrigiu Lupin – É cajadada.

- Isso. Uma cajadada só. – repetiu Tiago.

- Como assim, Pontas?

- Ele deve ter descoberto que a Charmant tava metida na história do mico no Salão Principal. – explicou Tiago – O Ranhoso pode ser um babaca, mas não é burro.

- Tá, mas e daí? – perguntou Sirius, ainda sem entender.

- Daí que assim, ele ia se vingar de mim e da Isa de uma vez só. – concluiu Remo, e Tiago assentiu.

- É, isso faz sentido. – concordou Lilian.

- Mas como ele sabe do Remo? – perguntou Isabelle.

- Ele descobriu no nosso quinto ano. – contou Tiago – Longa história.

- Ah, quando eu pegar aquele Ranhoso... – disse Sirius, furioso.

- Não. Nada de pegar ninguém. – disse Lilian, muito séria.

- O quê? – perguntaram Tiago e Sirius, ao mesmo tempo.

- Nada de troco. – disse Isabelle, também séria – Essa história já passou do limite, e agora nós sabemos do que o Snape é capaz. Alguém vai acabar se machucando feio com isso. – continuou ela – Não vai ter troco.

- Você não espera mesmo que eu deixe o que ele fez com você por isso mesmo, espera? – perguntou Sirius, encarando a morena.

- Espero. – disse Isabelle, encarando-o de volta – Espero sim.

- Bell...

- Sirius, me ouve. – pediu Lilian – Já chega dessa história. Isso já deixou de ser uma briga de escola.

Sirius olhou para Isabelle, depois para Lilian, e então de volta para Isabelle. As duas o fitavam muito sérias, e não parecia que iriam mudar de idéia quanto àquilo.

- Ok. – disse ele, contrariado – Nada de troco.

- Promete? – perguntou Isabelle. Ela o conhecia bem o suficiente pra não deixar nenhuma ponta solta.

- Prometo. – respondeu ele, de má vontade.

- Tiago? – perguntou Lilian, encarando o namorado.

Tiago olhou para a ruiva, depois para Isabelle, para Sirius e de volta para Lilian.

- Nada de troco. – disse, também nada satisfeito – Prometo.

As meninas se entreolharam e acenaram com a cabeça, aliviadas. Os meninos continuaram sérios, lançando olhares furiosos em direção à mesa da Sonserina. Lilian começou a discutir com Tiago sobre a sua próxima aula de Poções, enquanto Sirius, Isabelle e Pedro continuaram a tomar seu café, no mais absoluto silêncio.

Depois do café, o grupo deixou o Grande Salão, rumo aos jardins. Eles não teriam aulas pela manhã, então aproveitariam um pouco o solzinho nos jardins, enquanto davam uma repassada na matéria de Poções para a aula da tarde.

- Você vai à Casa dos Gritos? – perguntou Sirius, enquanto andavam.

- Vou. Tenho que tranqüilizar o Remo, e também cuidar dos machucados dele. – respondeu a morena – Além disso, eu e ele temos outro assunto pra conversar.

- Sobre a briga de vocês? – perguntou Sirius, fitando-a.

- Aham. Quero resolver essa história de uma vez. – disse ela, séria.

- Vai fazer as pazes com ele?

- Pretendo. – disse a garota – Vou conversar com ele, e dependendo da nossa conversa, decido o que eu vou fazer.

Ele assentiu, e os dois sorriram. Tiago parou de caminhar, esperando que os dois o alcançassem.

- Mas o que é que vocês tanto conversam? – perguntou o garoto.

- Nada que te interesse, Pontas. – respondeu Sirius, mas não de forma rude.

- Nossa, que nervosinho! – brincou Tiago – O que foi que você disse pra ele, Charmant?

- Nada que te interesse, Potter. – respondeu a morena, meio rindo – Ah, a propósito, obrigada por ontem à noite. – agradeceu ela.

- Não foi nada. – disse o garoto, com um sorriso.

- Foi sim. Se não fossem vocês... – ela não terminou a frase.

- Tá tudo bem, Charmant. – disse Tiago, dando um tapinha no ombro dela – Quando precisar de um cervo heróico e corajoso, e que ainda se transforma em um moreno forte e bonitão, é só chamar. – disse ele, brincalhão.

- Você é um bobo, mesmo! – retrucou a garota, voltando a rir – Ei, Lily! Espera aí!

E sorrindo para Sirius, ela saiu correndo atrás da amiga.

- Oi, Lilian!

- Hã? – Lilian virou-se para ver quem a chamava – Ah, oi!

- Ahn… eu não sei se lembra de mim… – disse a corvinal, meio tímida.

- Claro! A amiga do Remo, Bárbara, certo? – perguntou Lilian.

- É, isso. – confirmou Bárbara – Ahn... você viu o Remo por aí?

- Ah, não, o Remo não ta na escola. – respondeu a ruiva, um tanto nervosa.

- Ah, que pena! – lamentou a japonesinha – Eu precisava falar com ele.

- Hmm... ah, é, vocês ainda não se conhecem. Isa, essa é a Bárbara Takemi, – apresentou Lilian – ela é da Lufa-Lufa, Remo apresentou ela pra gente outro dia. – explicou ela – Bárbara, essa é Isabelle Charmant, ela é da nossa turma também.

- Ah, muito prazer, Isabelle. – disse Bárbara, sorrindo.

- Isa. Só Isa. – disse Isabelle, sorrindo de volta – É um prazer também.

- A Isa tem um problema com o nome dela, não liga, não. – explicou Lilian a Bárbara, que fitava Isabelle com uma expressão confusa.

- Ah, tá. Bom, eu vou nessa, então. – disse a corvinal.

- Pode deixar que eu digo pro Remo que você quer falar com ele. – disse Lilian.

- Ah, ta, obrigada. – agradeceu Bárbara – A gente se vê, então.

- A gente se vê. – respondeu a ruiva – Ah, você vai na festa, não vai?

- Vou sim. – confirmou Bárbara – Até mais!

- Tchau! – disseram Lilian e Isabelle, ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

**N/A: mais uma vez, Maria e Serena muito obrigada mesmooooo pelos coments. São vocês com comentários incríveis desses que me fazem continuar escrevendo. Espero que gostem do capítulo, beijos!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sentimentos confusos**

Agora que não precisava mais se esconder de Lilian, Isabelle deixou o castelo para ir à Casa dos Gritos com mais tranqüilidade, e teve a cobertura da ruiva e dos Marotos para ir ao encontro de Remo. Ao chegar, encontrou o amigo já vestido, mas faminto, e cheio de cortes e hematomas.

- Remo? – chamou ela, à porta do quarto.

- Isa! – disse Lupin, levantando-se rapidamente – Como você está?

- Eu tô bem. – respondeu a garota, um pouco nervosa – Ahn... senta, pra eu poder fazer os seus curativos.

- A gente... precisa conversar... – disse Remo, hesitante – sobre o que aconteceu ontem.

- A gente fala sobre isso depois, Remo. – retrucou a garota, séria – Ahn... tira a camisa, por favor.

- Foi muito grave, Isa. – insistiu Lupin, enquanto abria os botões da camisa e a retirava. Os ferimentos dele eram bastante profundos.

- Eu sei. – concordou Isabelle – Mas já passou, e não aconteceu nada de mais grave.

- Não aconteceu nada de mais grave? – perguntou Remo, nervoso – Isa, eu podia ter machucado você...

- Remo...

- ... eu podia ter matado você! – disse ele, exasperado.

- Mas não machucou, nem matou. – disse Isabelle, encarando-o – E além disso, a culpa foi minha, eu saí do castelo sabendo que você tava lá fora, transformado.

- Eu podia ter tornado você igual a mim. – disse Remo, sem olhar para Isabelle – Pensei nisso o tempo inteiro desde que o Rabicho contou o que tinha acontecido.

- Bom, você é a pessoa mais doce que eu conheço. – disse a garota.

- Você sabe do que eu tô falando, Isa. – retrucou Lupin, sério – Eu não ia me perdoar nunca se...

- Remo, chega! – pediu Isabelle – Eu sou dura na queda.

- Pára de brincar, Isa, isso é sério.

- Eu já disse que chega. Aconteceu, passou, acabou. – disse ela, decidida – Não quero mais falar sobre isso. Tenho outro assunto pra falar com você.

- É... sobre a carta? – perguntou Remo, e Isabelle assentiu – Você leu?

A garota assentiu novamente.

- Remo, eu não vou mentir, você me magoou muito. – disse a morena – O que você me disse foi...

- Horrível, eu sei. – cortou Remo.

- Eu queria entender o motivo. – disse ela, encarando-o – Por que aquelas palavras tão duras?

- Isa, eu...

- Sirius me disse uma coisa, que eu quero que você confirme ou desminta. – disse ela, interrompendo-o – Ele disse que você... gosta de mim, mais do que apenas como amiga.

- É verdade. – confirmou o garoto.

- E por que você nunca disse nada? – perguntou Isabelle.

- Porque eu não me julgava digno do seu amor. – confessou Lupin – Porque eu não posso esperar que você me ame, sendo o que eu sou.

- Eu já falei, e vou repetir mais uma vez: – disse Isabelle, muito séria – você é tão digno de ser amado quanto qualquer outra pessoa, Remo.

- Eu sou um monstro, Isa, eu... – Isabelle cobriu a boca dele com a mão.

- Não. Eu não admito que você diga isso. – disse ela – Você é o cara mais doce, mais meigo que eu conheço. E eu amo você. Só que como amigo. Esse é o único amor que eu posso oferecer, Remo. Espero que seja o suficiente.

- É. É mais do que suficiente. – disse Lupin, rapidamente – Eu tenho muito que agradecer por você ser minha amiga, estar sempre por perto. E por isso mesmo me sinto pior pelo que eu fiz.

- Não fica assim. Foi por isso que eu vim falar com você. – disse a garota – Pra dizer que aceito o seu pedido de desculpas.

- É sério? – perguntou ele, ao mesmo tempo incrédulo e feliz.

- É sério. – confirmou a garota – Mas tem uma condição.

- O que você quiser. – disse Remo, sem pestanejar.

- Essa história acabou, e vai ser esquecida. – exigiu ela – Nossa amizade vai continuar como sempre foi.

- Combinado. Obrigado, Isa. – agradeceu o garoto.

- Não tem o que agradecer. Agora, vamos indo? – convidou ela – Eu tô morrendo de fome.

Para o alívio das meninas, os garotos cumpriram sua palavra, e não elaboraram nenhum plano para vingar-se de Snape. No entanto, não souberam explicar a elas a série de pequenos acidentes sofridos pelo sonserino ao longo da semana que se seguiu, acidentes que o levaram à Ala Hospitalar por pelo menos três vezes, e renderam a ele um pulso distendido, três costelas quebradas, um olho roxo, dois galos e diversos outros hematomas.

Os dias passaram rápido, e a notícia da festa de aniversário de Tiago se espalhou pelo castelo como um rastilho de pólvora. Logo era o assunto dominante na maior parte das rodinhas de conversa pela escola, sobretudo entre aqueles que haviam sido convidados, e que agora se preocupavam principalmente com as fantasias a serem usadas na festa.

- Já pedi pra minha mãe comprar a minha fantasia. – dizia uma lufa a uma amiga, na entrada do Salão Principal.

- Eu também. – disse a outra – Quero estar linda nessa festa.

Entre os organizadores da festa, o assunto também era tópico importante nas conversas.

- Mamãe já comprou nossas fantasias, Almofadinhas. – dizia Tiago, deitado com a cabeça no colo de Lilian – Ah, e uma pra você também, Aluado.

- Hã? – fez Lupin, confuso.

- Não me pergunta. – disse Tiago, dando de ombros – Ela disse que viu uma fantasia que era a sua cara e que ia comprar pra você.

- Ah, nossa... – disse Remo, ainda surpreso, e um tanto envergonhado – agradece a ela por mim Pontas.

- Sua mãe parece ser mesmo muito legal, Tiago. – comentou Lilian.

- Ela é sim, ruiva. – disse Sirius – Você vai adorar a sua sogrinha.

Tiago apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Ei, Pontas! – chamou Sirius – Você convidou a D'Argento, né?

- Ainda não desistiu, Almofadinhas? – perguntou Pedro.

- Nunca. – disse Sirius, fazendo pose.

- Não se preocupa, Almofadinhas, eu chamei a D'Argento. – respondeu Tiago – Aliás, chamei ela e a Takemi, também. – disse ele, em tom levemente maldoso.

- Não entendi o seu comentário, Pontas. – disse Remo, fingindo-se de desentendido.

- Pela sua reação, acho que entendeu sim, Aluado. – comentou Sirius.

- Tudo bem, achei legal você ter convidado a Bárbara, mas não entendi porque esse tom pra anunciar isso. – disse o louro, no mesmo tom de antes.

- Ah, não, Aluado? – perguntou Tiago, virando o rosto para encará-lo – Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. – respondeu Remo.

- Ah, deixa ele, Pontas. O Aluado é muito inocente... – disse Sirius, debochado.

- Ah, cala a boca, Almofadinhas! – retrucou Remo, jogando uma almofada no rosto de Sirius.

O retrato na entrada do salão comunal se abriu, revelando Isabelle que, com dificuldade, passou pela porta, carregando duas enormes caixas.

- Ei! Será que alguém pode me dar uma mão aqui? – perguntou ela.

Remo prontamente levantou-se e foi até a garota, para ajudá-la, pegando uma das caixas.

- Obrigada, Remo. – agradeceu ela, quando eles alcançaram os sofás e largaram as caixas.

- O que tem aí, Isa? – perguntou Lilian.

- As nossas fantasias. – respondeu a morena.

- Já? – perguntou a outra, surpresa.

- Já. – disse Isabelle, dando um tapa na mão de Sirius, quando ele tentou abrir uma caixa.

- Ai, Bell! – resmungou o garoto.

- Vem, Lil, vamos subir logo. – chamou a morena, levantando-se – Quero ver o que você acha.

- E nós, não vamos ver também? – perguntou Tiago, e os outros três Marotos concordaram com a cabeça.

- Vão, mas só no dia da festa. – respondeu Isabelle, apanhando uma das caixas e rumando, para a escada do dormitório feminino, seguida de perto por Lilian, também com uma caixa nos braços.

Mais tarde, enquanto esperava pelo toque de recolher para começar a fazer a ronda, Remo caminhava tranqüilamente com Bárbara, acompanhando-a até a entrada do salão comunal dela, conversando sobre a festa do fim de semana.

- Achei bem legal o seu amigo ter me convidado. – comentou a garota.

- É, a turma toda gostou de você. – disse Remo.

- E eu deles. – disse Bárbara, sorrindo.

- E de mim? – perguntou Remo, brincando.

- De você mais ainda. – respondeu ela, alargando mais o sorriso – Mas você ainda não me contou qual é a sua fantasia.

- Surpresa. – respondeu Remo.

- Ah, não! Não é justo, você sabe qual é a minha. – reclamou Bárbara.

- A vida nem sempre é justa. – disse Lupin, com um sorriso maroto.

- Remo! – exclamou a corvinal, colocando as duas mãos na cintura.

- Tá bom, eu tô só brincando. – disse Remo, rindo – Na verdade, nem eu sei qual vai ser a minha fantasia.

- Como assim? – perguntou Bárbara.

- É que a mãe do Pontas, – Bárbara fitou-o, confusa – do Tiago, – esclareceu Remo – comprou uma fantasia pra mim. Ela disse que tinha achado a minha cara, mas não disse que fantasia era.

- Ah...

- Bom, estamos quase chegando ao seu salão comunal, – anunciou Remo – Aqui eu deixo você, tá quase na hora da minha ronda.

- Tá, boa noite. – despediu-se ela, dando um beijo na bochecha, mas muito perto da boca do Maroto.

- Boa noite. – respondeu Remo, um tanto surpreso.

Ele então esperou que a garota alcançasse a escada que levava ao salão comunal da Corvinal, indo depois fazer a sua ronda pelos corredores.

Dias depois, Isabelle encontrava-se sozinha na Sala Precisa. Ela estava com fome e entediada ao extremo, pois já era quase hora do jantar, e ela não tinha nada para fazer enquanto esperava pela chegada de Sirius, com quem combinara de se encontrar. Nos últimos minutos observava a bolinha de valeriana que o amigo lhe dera flutuando de um lado para o outro na Sala Precisa. Já estava ali há mais ou menos uma hora, e não havia tido nenhum sinal do garoto.

Em outro corredor, alguns andares abaixo, Sirius estava em uma situação totalmente oposta. Tédio era algo que ele não sentia quando estava com Marlene McKinnon. As mãos de ambos deslizavam aqui e ali, e os beijos eram quentes.

- Acho que... podíamos ir... pra um lugar mais... reservado... – disse ela, entre um beijo e outro.

- Hmm... acho que conheço o lugar ideal... – disse Sirius, com um sorriso malicioso.

Com Marlene agarrada a um dos braços, Sirius se dirigiu ao tão conhecido corredor do sétimo andar. Parou diante da parede nua, concentrando-se para pôr em funcionamento a magia da sala.

"_Preciso de um lugar onde não nos encontrem, e que seja... confortável..." – _pensou ele, abrindo um sorriso – "_bem confortável..."_

Porém para sua frustração, a parede continuava ali, igual. Não havia nem sinal da porta.

- Droga! Qual é o problema com a sala? – perguntou, nervoso.

- Acho que tem alguém lá dentro. – disse Marlene, calmamente – Escuta.

Os dois ficaram então em silêncio por um instante. O som abafado, porém nítido de um piano parecia vir de dentro da parede.

- Ah, droga! – esbravejou Sirius.

- O que foi, Sirius? – perguntou a loura, vendo a expressão no rosto dele – Ah, deixa pra lá, vai?! O que não falta nesse castelo é sala vazia... – disse ela, provocante.

Mesmo sabendo que Isabelle estava dentro da Sala, e esperando por ele, Sirius acabou se deixando conduzir por Marlene até outra sala. Porém, apesar de apreciar os beijos e outros dotes da garota, não conseguiu ficar lá por muito tempo, pois não parava de pensar em Isabelle, na sala do sétimo andar. Ele disse a Marlene que havia esquecido-se de fazer algo muito importante, e que precisava ir embora.

- Mas, Sirius, isso não pode esperar nem um pouquinho? – perguntou ela, manhosa.

- Não, não dá. – disse ele, fechando a camisa – Desculpa aí, McKinnon.

E deixando-a para trás, voltou correndo até a Sala Precisa. Mas a Sala estava vazia. Àquela altura todos já deviam estar no Grande Salão, jantando, e foi para lá que ele se dirigiu. Porém, já no meio do caminho até lá encontrou o que procurava, ou melhor, quem procurava.

- Bell! – chamou ele.

Isabelle não olhou para trás, sabia perfeitamente a quem pertencia aquela voz, além do que, ninguém mais a chamava daquela forma. Mas ela não estava nem um pouco disposta a falar com ele naquele momento.

- Bell, espera! – gritou Sirius, mais alto.

A garota ouviu passos apressados atrás dela, mas continuou andando, como se não houvesse escutado o chamado do moreno.

- Droga, Isabelle, dá pra esperar um minuto?

Finalmente Isabelle parou de andar, e virou-se na direção de onde vinha a voz do garoto, que a alcançou arfando. Ela correu o olhar do rosto dele, para a gola desarrumada da camisa, e para a gravata em sua mão.

- Sabe que eu não gosto que me chamem assim. – disse, irritada.

- Era o único jeito de fazer você parar. – disse Sirius – Além disso, é o seu nome.

- Eu ainda sei como me chamo, Black, obrigada. – disse a garota, em tom seco.

- Black?! – perguntou Sirius, fitando-a, surpreso – Você não me chama assim há meses!

- Fala logo o que você quer. – disse ela, cruzando os braços – Eu tô com fome, quero ir logo jantar.

- Tá brava comigo, né? – perguntou Sirius.

- Eu? Por que estaria? – perguntou a garota, irônica – Só porque você me deixou esperando feito uma idiota por uma hora?

- Foi mal, Bell. – disse Sirius – Eu... perdi a hora.

Ela o mirou nos olhos; depois, correu o olhar pelas roupas em desalinho, a camisa fechada às pressas, com alguns botões nos furos errados. Sentiu a raiva aumentar ainda mais.

- Numa boa? Não é problema meu se você fica se enroscando com quem quer que seja pelos corredores. – disse ela, dura – Só, da próxima vez que for estar... ocupado, me avisa, pra eu não perder meu tempo esperando por você.

- Eu... nunca ouvi você falar desse jeito... – disse o garoto, fitando-a, espantado.

- Olha, eu tô de péssimo humor agora. – disse Isabelle, sem encará-lo – Volta pra... seja lá quem for que você tava dessa vez e me deixa quieta, tá?!

E dizendo isso, Isabelle deu as costas a um Sirius embasbacado, e, sem olhar para trás, seguiu seu caminho para o Salão Principal para ir jantar. Ela entrou no Grande Salão, procurando com os olhos o lugar onde estavam Lilian e as meninas, dirigindo-se até lá quando finalmente as localizou.

- Isa, tudo bem? – perguntou Lilian, ao ver a amiga chegar com uma expressão que misturava tristeza e raiva.

- Hã? Ah, tá, tá tudo bem, Lil. – respondeu a morena, sentando-se à mesa.

Instantes depois de acomodar-se em seu lugar habitual, ao lado de Lilian, Isabelle viu Sirius chegar ao Salão e, sem tirar os olhos dela, sentar-se em um lugar um pouco distante. A morena foi trazida de volta de sua distração pela voz excitada de Emmeline, que incitava Marlene a dizer algo.

- Fala logo, Lene! – pedia ela – O que foi que aconteceu?

- Vocês não adivinham com quem eu estava até agorinha pouco, antes do jantar... – disse a loura, fitando as amigas, uma a uma.

- Com quem? – perguntou Alice, os olhos brilhando de curiosidade.

- Ninguém mais, ninguém menos que... Sirius Black.

Ao ouvir aquele nome ser citado, Isabelle sentiu o ar deixando seus pulmões todo de uma só vez. Ela ergueu os olhos do prato, para fitar a colega que observava a todas com um leve sorriso. Os encontros de Sirius e Marlene não eram novidade, mas o que rolava neles era um prato cheio para a curiosidade de Emmeline e Alice, além do que, Marlene adorava gabar-se de seus encontros.

- E aí, Lene? – perguntou Emmeline, inclinando-se sobre a mesa na direção da amiga.

- Ah, meninas! A gente tava no maior amasso... – disse a loura, sorrindo. Isabelle sentiu seu coração encolher um pouco, de forma dolorosa – Aí ele sugeriu que nós fossemos pra um lugar mais... tranqüilo.

- Marlene McKinnon! – exclamou Lilian – Você... vocês...

- Shhh... Lily! – repreendeu Marlene, com o indicador sobre os lábios.

- Desculpa. – pediu a ruiva, corando – Mas não me diga que vocês...

- Ah, não! – negou a outra – Mas foi por pouco. – acrescentou ela – Ele disse que tinha esquecido-se de fazer alguma coisa, e não deu pra continuar.

- Talvez a Isa saiba o que era, afinal, eles são tão amigos, e chegaram praticamente juntos... – comentou Emmeline, fazendo com que todos os olhares se voltassem para Isabelle. Marlene, porém, viu Isabelle sob um novo ângulo. As palavras de Emmeline a fizeram perceber algo que não havia pensado antes. Ela olhou para Sirius, e seguiu o olhar dele até o ponto da mesa onde estava Isabelle.

"_Não... não pode ser..."_ – pensava ela. Não podia acreditar que suas suspeitas pudessem ser verdadeiras.

Isabelle, nervosa com os olhares das meninas sobre si, não tardou a responder ao comentário de Emmeline, tentando tirar a atenção das meninas, e sobretudo as de Marlene e Lilian, de cima dela.

- Ah, não, eu... não sei. Não o vi desde o fim da última aula. – mentiu ela, com o rosto impassível, embora por dentro não estivesse assim tão firme.

"_Decididamente, a convivência com o Sirius já tá fazendo estrago..."_ – ela não pôde deixar de pensar – _"Estou virando uma mentirosa compulsiva."_

- Bem, então eu não sei. – disse Marlene, disfarçando sua irritação.

A atenção das meninas se desviou novamente para a loura, que voltou a falar sobre os detalhes de seu encontro com Sirius, sempre prestando atenção às reações de Isabelle, porém, a morena já não a estava mais escutando. Isabelle empurrou o prato e levantou-se da mesa.

- Isa, aonde você vai? – perguntou Lilian.

As meninas voltaram a prestar atenção na morena, sobretudo Marlene.

- Eu... vou pra torre. – mentiu Isabelle – Tô com dor de cabeça.

- Mas você nem comeu nada! – disse a ruiva, olhando para o prato quase intocado da amiga.

- Perdi a fome. – disse a morena – Boa noite.

Ela então deu as costas à amiga, e começando a andar, a passos largos, em direção à saída do Salão.

- Isa, espera! – disse Lilian, indo atrás dela, e a alcançando logo após saírem do Salão Principal – Esse não é o caminho pra torre.

- Volta pro Salão, Lil. – pediu a morena, sem olhar para a amiga – Eu não quero conversar agora.

- Mas por quê? – insistiu Lilian – O que foi que houve?

- Lily, me deixa! – disse Isabelle, um tanto irritada, levando logo a mão à testa – Eu quero ficar sozinha, será que dá pra entender?

E com isso, deu novamente as costas à ruiva, seguindo por um dos corredores laterais. Lilian ficou parada, observando-a caminhar devagar para longe. Havia algo muito errado ali; Isabelle nunca havia falado com ela daquele jeito.

- O que foi que houve, Lírio? – perguntou Tiago, que viera atrás dela.

- Nada. – mentiu a ruiva, beijando-o – Nada não.

Decidida em não ir para a torre da Grifinória, pensou em se dirigir à Torre da Astronomia, mas temendo que Sirius, sabendo desse costume, fosse até lá procurá-la, acabou desistindo. Assim, passou direto pela escadaria que a levaria à Torre, indo na direção da saída mais próxima. Correu pelos jardins, até alcançar o carvalho onde ela e Lilian costumavam ficar, sentando-se no chão, recostada no tronco da árvore, de forma que, do castelo, não pudesse ser avistada por ninguém.

"_O que tá acontecendo comigo? Por que o que aconteceu me incomodou tanto?"_

Ela olhava o céu nublado, a noite triste e escura, assim como sua alma. Não conseguia compreender o que estava acontecendo.

_- Silencio. _– ela disse, apontando a varinha para si mesma.

Respirou fundo e, olhando através das lágrimas que lhe enchiam os olhos para a escuridão do lago, gritou silenciosamente por um longo tempo, até que sua garganta estivesse dolorida demais para continuar.

Na saída do Grande Salão, quando se encaminhava para a torre da Grifinória, ainda pensando em Isabelle, Sirius foi puxado de mau jeito para dentro de uma sala de aula vazia, e se viu diante de uma Marlene nada contente.

- Era a Charmant, não era? – era mais uma acusação do que uma pergunta.

- O quê? – perguntou Sirius, sem entender.

- A Charmant era o "algo muito importante que não podia esperar", não era? – perguntou ela, no mesmo tom da primeira vez – Por causa dela você me deixou sozinha naquela sala.

- McKinnon, eu não sei... – começou Sirius.

- Não nega, Sirius, eu sei que é verdade. – cortou ela – Ela reagiu quando eu disse que estava com você.

- Quando você fez o quê?

- Eu comentei, casualmente, durante o jantar que nós estávamos juntos – explicou a loura – e ela não pareceu receber bem a notícia.

- Como assim, não recebeu bem a notícia? – perguntou Sirius.

- Bom, você deve ter visto ela sair, ou melhor, fugir do Grande Salão, com a Lily nos calcanhares. – respondeu ela, com um leve tom de sarcasmo.

- Droga! – esbravejou o Maroto, deixando a sala logo em seguida, sob o olhar estupefato de Marlene. Como Isabelle previra, ele foi até a Torre da Astronomia procurá-la, mas encontrou a torre vazia. Falou com Lilian, mas a ruiva também não soube lhe dizer onde a amiga havia ido. Depois de esperar durante um longo tempo pelo retorno da garota no salão comunal, ele finalmente desistiu de falar com ela naquela noite e foi para o seu dormitório.

Isabelle voltou ao castelo bem mais tarde e chegou ao salão comunal da Grifinória, dando graças a Merlin por não ter sido pega por Filch ou um dos professores no meio do caminho. Foi surpreendida pela voz de uma certa ruiva, vinda de uma das poltronas.

- Isa?

- Lily? – perguntou Isabelle, surpresa, ao ver a ruiva levantar da poltrona e vir em sua direção – O que você tá fazendo acordada?

- Tava esperando você. – respondeu Lilian – Voltei da ronda e não encontrei você. Resolvi ficar aqui, esperando você chegar.

- Eu nem lembrava que você tinha ronda hoje. – disse Isabelle.

- Isa, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Lilian.

- Nada. – mentiu a morena, indo até a janela e recostando-se no parapeito.

- Alguma coisa aconteceu, Isa. – insistiu Lilian – Você não ia ficar daquele jeito por nada. Alguma coisa aconteceu e eu quero saber o que foi.

- Lily, por favor... – pediu Isabelle.

- Isa, olha pra mim, me diz o que houve! – pediu a ruiva, exasperada.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso, Lily. – disse Isabelle – Minha cabeça tá me matando.

- Tá bom, vamos dormir. – disse Lilian – Mas eu ainda não desisti dessa conversa, viu?

Quando acordou, na manhã seguinte, Isabelle não encontrou Lilian no dormitório. Após tomar banho e se vestir, deixou a torre, indo ao Salão Principal para o café da manhã. Lilian estava lá, sentada sozinha em seu lugar habitual.

- Lily? – chamou a morena, a voz rouca pelos gritos – mudos – da noite anterior.

- Tava esperando você chegar pra tomarmos café. – disse a ruiva.

- Eu... quero me desculpar, por ontem. – disse Isabelle, timidamente – Não devia ter falado com você daquele jeito.

- Tudo bem, Isa. – disse Lilian – Você tava zangada, explodiu comigo porque eu fui a primeira que apareceu na sua frente.

- É. – concordou Isabelle.

- Quer me contar o que houve? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Não.

- Tudo bem. Só me diz uma coisa, – disse Lilian, olhando Isabelle bem nos olhos – tem a ver com o Sirius, não tem?

- Não. Claro que não. – respondeu Isabelle, nervosa, desviando o olhar – De onde você tirou essa idéia maluca?

- Ontem à noite, no jantar, vocês sequer se olhavam, e eu não sei quem tava com a cara pior. – disse a ruiva.

- Não tem nada a ver, Lily. – mentiu Isabelle, ainda sem olhar para a amiga.

- Não foi o que ele me disse. – prosseguiu Lilian – Ele disse que vocês brigaram ontem.

Isabelle fitou a ruiva, chocada, por um instante. Depois recobrou-se da surpresa, voltando a fugir do assunto.

- Vamos mudar de assunto? – pediu ela – A gente tem muito com o que se ocupar hoje, com a festa.

- Tá bom. Então esquecemos o que aconteceu. – disse Lilian, resignada – Temos mesmo muito que fazer, a Sala Precisa nos espera.

- É. Vamos tomar o nosso café logo, então, que é pra dar tempo de fazer tudo. – disse Isabelle, visivelmente aliviada com a mudança de assunto.

- É, mas, Isa? – chamou Lilian.

- O quê? – perguntou Isabelle, tensa novamente.

- Se mudar de idéia, e quiser falar, eu estou aqui. – disse a ruiva, encarando a amiga.

- Tá. Valeu, Lily. – disse Isabelle, voltando a tomar seu café.

O dia foi bastante movimentado, e com toda a agitação, o assunto do café da manhã foi esquecido. As meninas foram todas para a Sala Precisa, fazer a decoração para a festa de Tiago.

Além de Alice, Emmeline e Marlene, Bárbara também fora para lá, para ajudar as meninas com a arrumação da Sala, e a cada vez que Remo chegava, carregando uma caixa de bebidas ou salgadinhos, abria um enorme sorriso.

- Ih... essa aí tá caidinha pelo Remo... – comentou Lilian, na última vez em que Lupin chegou à Sala.

- Aham. – concordou Isabelle – Seria bem legal se eles ficassem juntos, né?

- É, seria sim.

Elas puseram uma infinidade de balões e fitas, e arrumaram uma bonita mesa para o bolo, encomendado previamente na Dedosdemel. Os meninos, utilizando as passagens secretas para Hogsmeade, iam e vinham do vilarejo, carregando caixas e mais caixas de salgados, doces e bebidas. Eles também conseguiram um enorme rádio, com várias caixas de som maiores ainda.

Durante esse tempo, Sirius e Isabelle não se falaram, e a morena evitava até mesmo olhar para o amigo, temendo a reação dele e a sua própria. Marlene observava cada movimento dos dois com atenção, os olhos chispando de raiva cada vez que pousavam em Isabelle.

Depois de darem os últimos retoques na arrumação da Sala, e lançarem vários feitiços para deixá-la imperturbável, o grupo dirigiu-se à torre da Grifinória para também aprontarem-se para a festa.

- A tatuagem vai aparecer, Isa. – avisou Lilian, ao ver a amiga já com a fantasia – O vestido é bem aberto atrás.

- Não vai, não. – disse Isabelle – Pra isso servem feitiços de ilusão. Vai, esconde ela pra mim. – pediu ela.

- Você é estranha, sabia? – comentou a ruiva – Fez a tatuagem e não quer que ninguém veja.

- Vão ver. – retrucou Isabelle – Mas não hoje. Vai, faz logo o feitiço, ou vamos nos atrasar ainda mais.

Enquanto isso, na Sala Precisa, Tiago andava de um lado para o outro, olhando para o relógio, para a porta, e de volta para o relógio. A cada vez que alguém entrava na sala, o garoto se voltava mais do que depressa para a porta, mas logo desanimava novamente ao ver que não era Lilian.

- Ah! Elas estão demorando! – reclamava ele, enquanto mais convidados chegavam.

- E lá vamos nós, outra vez! – disse Remo, rindo.

- Fica frio, Pontas. Já, já elas chegam. – disse Sirius, que também observava a porta, ansioso – Vamos, tem mais gente chegando. Você tem que receber seus convidados.

Remo foi para perto dos controles de som, pelos quais havia ficado responsável, enquanto Tiago, junto com Sirius, aproximou-se da porta para receber os cumprimentos de algumas garotas que acabavam de chegar.

- Parabéns, Tiago! – disse uma delas, sorrindo, e dando um abraço no Maroto.

- É, parabéns! – disse a outra, dando um beijo perigosamente próximo à boca dele.

- E... cadê a Evans? – perguntou a primeira, de forma maldosa – Deixou você aqui sozinho?

- Ela já vem... – disse Tiago, mais para si mesmo – já vem...

E então, Lilian chegou, e ele já não ouvia mais o que as duas garotas lhe diziam, entre risadinhas. A ruiva estava linda, com uma fantasia de fada, lilás, com asas muito brilhantes, os longos cabelos soltos em cachos entremeados com finas tranças, e uma maquiagem leve. Ela veio ao encontro do namorado, e deu-lhe um beijo, fazendo-o despertar do transe em que ficara quando a vira chegar.

- Demorei muito? – perguntou ela, sorrindo.

- Sim... não! – dizia Tiago, meio abobado – Quer dizer... um pouco. – ele a fitava, admirado – Você tá linda.

- Obrigada. Você também está. – disse ela, olhando de cima a baixo a fantasia de detetive dele.

- Elementar, minha cara ruivinha. – brincou Tiago, soprando bolhas em seu cachimbo de bolhas de sabão – Eu tinha que estar à sua altura.

Sirius, ao lado deles, apenas revirava os olhos, sorrindo.

- Seu bobo! – disse Lilian, corando um pouco – Não sabia que conhecia Sherlock Holmes, é literatura trouxa.

- Remo me emprestou um livro uma vez, e eu gostei tanto que até comprei outros depois. – explicou Tiago – Quer beber alguma coisa?

- Ah, quero sim. – respondeu Lilian – Tô morrendo de sede.

- Almofadinhas? – disse Tiago.

- Pode deixar, eu fico aqui. – disse Sirius – Ahn... Lily?

- Oi? – perguntou a ruiva, voltando-se para o amigo.

- E a Bell? – perguntou o Maroto.

- Já tá vindo. – respondeu Lilian.

E deixando Sirius à porta para recepcionar os convidados, Tiago saiu em direção à mesa das bebidas, todo contente, de mãos dadas com Lilian. O outro Maroto então ficou ali, cumprindo sua tarefa de receber os convidados enquanto o amigo não voltava. Cerca de vinte minutos depois, distraído com o grupinho de meninas que acabava de chegar, Sirius não percebeu uma morena de olhos estranhamente negros que, aproveitando o fato de que ele não a vira, entrou sorrateiramente e se misturou logo aos demais convidados. Após o pequeno momento de distração, Sirius voltou a prestar atenção na porta, e a todos os que chegavam à Sala, percorrendo, por vezes, o olhar pela Sala, cheia de gente.

"_Mas cadê essa garota?"_ – pensava ele, olhando para a porta, e em seguida para a enorme quantidade de jovens dançando pela Sala Precisa – _"Se ela tivesse entrado eu teria visto. Ou não?"_

Sirius começou a circular pela Sala, sendo parado, vez ou outra, por alguma garota, mas logo dispensando-a e recomeçando a andar. Viu Remo, vestido de Chaplin, e que, como não gostava de dançar, controlava a música. Ao lado dele estava Bárbara, por sugestão do garoto, vestida de gueixa, e os dois conversavam e riam muito.

- Olha lá o Rabicho. – dizia Remo, apontando a mesa dos doces – Agora ninguém mais tira ele dali. – comentou ele, fazendo Bárbara voltar a rir.

- Olha, que linda tá a Anne! – disse Bárbara, apontando uma garota negra, muito bonita, vestida de cigana.

- Ih... hoje o Almofadinhas pira de vez. – disse Lupin, e os dois voltaram a rir.

Sirius também viu Pedro, vestido de Frankenstein, se empanturrando de docinhos, e Lilian e Tiago namorando a um canto. Mas não havia sinal de Isabelle.

- Sabia que você tá muito linda? - dizia Tiago - Que você é muito linda?

- Pára, Tiago! - disse a ruiva, abaixando o rosto, encabulada.

- É sério! - disse o garoto, sorrindo - Você é a garota mais linda da festa, não, d mundo!

Lilian, riu, anda mais envergonhada. Tiago deu um beijo leve nos lábios dela.

- Eu amo você, sabia? - perguntou ele - E o melhor presente que eu ganhei hoje foi poder passar meu último aniversário aqui em Hogwarts tendo você comigo.

- Você é tão lindo... tão perfeito pra mim... - disse Lilian, acariciando o rosto dele - Eu também estou muito feliz em estar aqui com você hoje.

Os dois se beijaram, e então correram o olhar pela Sala, observando os amigos que dançavam.

- Nossa! Quanta gente! - exclamou Lilian.

- É, a Sala tá cheia. - comentou Tiago, e então viu Sirius andando pela Sala - O que o Almofadinhas tá fazendo?

- Sei lá, parece que tá procurando por alguém. - disse a ruiva.

- Deve estar atrás da D'Argento. - disse o Maroto, dando de ombros.

Em outro ponto da Sala, Sirius avistou a rodinha das meninas, que dançavam animadas; Alice, sempre delicada, vestida de boneca, Emmeline, uma hippie, e Marlene, mais loura do que nunca, vestida de Marilyn Monroe. Junto com elas, haviam também algumas garotas da Corvinal e da Lufa-Lufa. Então ele viu na rodinha uma pessoa que não vira chegar enquanto estivera à porta. Ela dançava de costas para ele, os longos cabelos escuros presos em um coque alto, enfeitado com uma rosa vermelha, e o vestido que parecia com o de uma dançarina de flamenco espanhola.

_It's gettin late_

_I'm making my way over to my favorite place_

_I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away_

_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way_

_Possible candidate (yeah)_

_Who knew_

_That you'd be up in here lookin like you do_

_You're makin' stayin' over here impossible_

_Baby I must say your aura is incredible_

_If you dont have to go don't_

Isabelle dançava, de olhos fechados, sentindo cada batida da música; queria esquecer a briga com Sirius, esquecer a confusão de seus sentimentos... Simplesmente não iria pensar naquilo, ela ia se divertir naquela festa. Ou ao menos era o que pretendia.

Sirius continuava dando a volta na sala, sem tirar os olhos da dançarina de flamenco; viu-a rir de algo dito por Emmeline, sempre de olhos fechados. Então, quando estava de frente para ela, parou.

_I wanna take you away_

_Lets escape into the music_

_DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin to it_

_Please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the_

_Please don't stop the music_

Emmeline comentou, perto do ouvido de Isabelle, algo sobre os dotes físicos de um sonserino louro que dançava perto delas, e a morena riu.

- Ah, Line! Você não tem jeito, mesmo! – disse ela – E o Roger?

- Bem... ele não pôde vir, tinha monitoria hoje. – contou a outra – E afinal... o que ele não vê, ele não sente. – disse ela, dando de ombros – Espia só, e me diz se eu tô errada.

Ainda rindo, Isabelle abriu os olhos para espiar o tal sonserino, mas alguém, parado à sua frente e a encarando intensamente acabou desviando sua atenção. Os olhares se encontraram, negros contra negros – Isabelle transfigurara a cor de seus olhos – e nenhum dos dois ousava desviar. Sirius começou a se aproximar, ao mesmo tempo em que uma música lenta começava a tocar. Marlene sorriu ao ver Sirius começar a andar em direção à rodinha, porém seu sorriso murchou ao ver que era para Isabelle que ele olhava, e era para ela que ele estendia a mão, convidando a dançar.

_One shot to your heart without breaking your skin_

_No one has the power to hurt you like your kin_

_Kept it inside, didn't tell no one else_

_Didn't even wanna admit it to yourself_

_And now your chest burns and your back aches_

_From 15 years of holding the pain_

_And now you only have yourself to blame_

_If you continue to live this way_

- Posso? – perguntou ele, ajeitando o chapéu, que lhe cobria parcialmente um dos olhos, e estendendo a mão para a morena, que a aceitou, hesitante, sob o olhar das demais meninas da rodinha. Ela enlaçou o pescoço do garoto, arrepiando-se ao sentir a mão dele em sua cintura. Marlene fitava os dois, incrédula.

- Você tá linda. – comentou Sirius.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu a garota – Você também.

- Os olhos estão incríveis. – disse ele.

Isabelle riu.

- Convencido. – disse Isabelle – Estão iguais aos seus.

Foi a vez de Sirius rir.

- Achei que iam combinar melhor com a fantasia do que os meus, azuis. – explicou a morena – Além do mais, aulas de Transfiguração tem que servir pra alguma coisa.

- Ficou muito bom. – disse o garoto.

- Obrigada. Mas eu tenho certeza que não foi pra falar dos meus olhos que você me tirou pra dançar. – retrucou a morena astutamente.

- É, sobre o que aconteceu ontem, Bell, eu...

- Eu queria me desculpar. – ela disse, interrompendo-o – Tava zangada, exagerei na dose.

- É, mas você tinha razão em estar zangada. – retrucou Sirius. Isabelle ergueu o rosto para fitá-lo.

- Tudo bem, Sirius. – disse ela – Você esqueceu, paciência.

- Me desculpa também. – pediu ele, afastando uma mecha rebelde de cabelo do rosto dela.

- Estamos bem? – perguntou Isabelle, encarando-o.

- Estamos bem. – respondeu ele, abraçando-a mais forte, e continuando a dançar.

_Get it together_

_You wanna heal your body_

_You have to heal your heart_

_Whatsoever you sow you will reap_

_Get it together_

- Então... você é um gângster. – disse Isabelle.

- É. O que achou? – perguntou Sirius.

- Ficou bem legal.

- Legal? – perguntou ele, fingindo indignação – Eu tava esperando algo como... incrivelmente sedutor.

Isabelle riu.

- É, isso também. – disse ela, ainda rindo.

- Obrigado. – disse ele, fazendo pose – Eu sabia.

A garota apenas revirou os olhos, sorrindo, e voltou a recostar-se no peito do amigo.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo. – comentou ela.

- Mas você me ama mesmo assim. – retrucou Sirius.

- É. Amo sim.

- É bom ter você de volta. – disse Sirius, apertando o abraço, ao que Isabelle retribuiu, abraçando-o mais forte também.

A música acabou, sendo imediatamente substituída por outra, um pouco mais agitada. Marlene se aproximou deles, sorrindo.

- Sirius! Vem, dança essa comigo! – disse ela, tirando o chapéu da cabeça do garoto, e colocando-o na própria cabeça, e o puxando pela mão.

- McKinnon... – começou Sirius, hesitante. Ele não sabia o que fazer, e olhava para Isabelle, como que pedindo por uma solução.

- Vai, Sirius. – disse a morena – Eu vou estar aqui.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, e então seguiu com Marlene.

"_Eu sempre estou."_ – pensou Isabelle, vendo-o se afastar. Mas Sirius parou, após apenas alguns passos.

- O que foi, Sirius? – perguntou Marlene, parando também.

- Só um segundo. – disse ele, voltando até onde estava Isabelle, e parando diante da morena, que o fitava, confusa. Ele voltou a ajeitar a mecha rebelde do cabelo dela, olhando bem no fundo daqueles olhos, no momento tão iguais aos seus.

- Você é queles olhos, no momento trota.e do cabelo dela, olhando bem no fundo dos olhos da garota.muito importante pra mim. – ele disse, segurando o rosto dela com as duas mãos – Não duvida nunca disso, tá?

Isabelle, incapaz de dizer o que quer que fosse, apenas concordou com a cabeça. Sirius sorriu, e deu um beijo na testa da garota, indo em seguida na direção de onde Marlene o esperava. No entanto, ele voltou a parar, antes de alcançar a loura, e voltou-se mais uma vez para Isabelle.

- Bell! – chamou – Ouve essa música!

A morena voltou a assentir com a cabeça, e o garoto então foi, finalmente, dançar com Marlene. Isabelle reconheceu a música imediatamente.

_When you're sad,_

_When you're feeling low_

_When you're hurt and don't_

_know where to go._

_Think of me-_

_There I'll be,_

_Anytime you need a friend._

Os olhos da garota encheram-se de lágrimas, e então, correndo, ela deixou a Sala Precisa, rumo à torre da Grifinória. Um soluço subiu-lhe à garganta, um grito que ela mesma não suportou escutar. Mas sentia também que se não o soltasse, não conseguiria mais respirar e seu corpo explodiria de tanta dor.

- Pensei que estivesse brava comigo, McKinnon. – comentou Sirius, enquanto dançava com Marlene.

- Eu estava. Mas minha raiva por você nunca dura muito tempo. – respondeu Marlene – Apesar de ter sido trocada pela Charmant...

- Não tem nada a ver. – retrucou Sirius – Meu lance com a Bell é bem diferente.

- Será mesmo? – duvidou a loura.

- Eu e a Bell somos... – ele parou de falar ao correr o olhar pela Sala e não encontrar Isabelle.

- Vocês são o quê, Sirius? – perguntou Marlene.

- Hã? – perguntou ele, meio confuso – Ah, nada, deixa isso pra lá, vai?!

_When you're scared,_

_I will stay with you,_

_When you feel you're falling,_

_I'll lift you._

_When you're heart breaks,_

_I'll ease your aches,_

_Whatever it takes, I'm in-_

_Anytime you need a friend._

Isabelle correu até alcançar a entrada do salão comunal da Grifinória. Parou diante da Mulher Gorda, com as sandálias na mão e a maquiagem borrada pelas lágrimas.

- Crina de unicórnio. – disse ela.

- Pois s... – começou a Mulher Gorda, e então fitou Isabelle – mas você está chorando!

- Crina de unicórnio! – repetiu a garota, quase gritando, e então o retrato se abriu, dando passagem a ela, que passou direto pelo salão comunal, já quase vazio, subindo a escada para o dormitório feminino.

Ao chegar, simplesmente jogou-se na cama, às lágrimas, fechou o cortinado, lançando um feitiço que impedia que alguém o abrisse pelo lado de fora, e depois de lançar um feitiço silenciador em si mesma, gritou silenciosamente até que sua garganta doesse, e afundando o rosto no travesseiro, deixou as lágrimas rolarem, manchando a fronha imaculadamente branca.

Na Sala Precisa, uma música lenta tocava. Sirius estava dançando com Annelise D'Argento, a corvinal com quem vinha flertando já há algum tempo. Diferentemente das demais garotas da escola, Annelise não se deixava convencer pelas cantadas do Maroto.

- Não pense que me leva na lábia como faz com as outras garotas, Sr. Black. – disse ela, com um leve sorriso.

- Eu jamais pensaria nisso. – rebateu Sirius, com sua cara mais inocente.

- Aham. – fez a garota, sorrindo novamente – Sei.

Em outro ponto da Sala, meio que escondido, Remo e Bárbara dançavam também. Depois de muito insistir, a corvinal conseguira convencer Lupin a dançar uma música com ela.

- Não sei por que você não gosta de dançar. – comentou ela – Dança tão direitinho...

- Bondade sua, né, Bárbara? – rebateu Remo – Acho que já pisei no seu pé pelo menos umas três vezes.

- Uma só. – corrigiu Bárbara – E foi uma pisadinha de nada.

Lupin sacudiu a cabeça, e os dois riram. Bárbara ergueu o rosto para encarar o Maroto, e foi aproximando seu rosto do dele. Porém, quando a garota ia beijá-lo, Remo parou de dançar, afastando-se dela.

- Que foi? – perguntou ela confusa.

- Bárbara... – disse ele, meio hesitante – é melhor não fazer isso.

- Por que não? – perguntou a garota.

- Desculpe. – pediu Remo – Eu realmente não posso fazer isso.

- Mas, Remo... – Bárbara não estava entendendo a atitude dele.

- Desculpe. – pediu Lupin, novamente, afastando-se dela, e seguindo de volta para perto dos controles de som.

* * *

**N/A: tô postando mais de um capítulo, então nos falamos no último, ok?! Beijooos!! MaAs, antes que eu esqueça, aí estão as músicas da festa. A primeira, "Don't stop the music", Rihanna.**

**_Está ficando tarde  
Estou indo para o meu lugar preferido  
Tenho que mexer meu corpo, afastar o estresse  
Eu não estava procurando por ninguém quando você  
olhou pra mim  
Possível pretendente... É  
Quem diria que você estaria aqui me olhando  
desse jeito?  
Você está fazendo ficar impossível permanecer aqui  
Baby, eu devo dizer que sua aura é incrível  
Se você não tem que ir, não vá!_**

Eu quero te levar embora  
Vamos escapar na música,  
DJ, deixe tocar  
Eu não posso recusar  
Do jeito que você faz isso  
Continue agitando,  
Por favor, não pare a...  
Por favor, não pare a...  
Por favor, não pare a música

A segunda, "Get it together" , India Arie:

**_Um tiro no seu coração sem quebrar sua pele.  
Ninguém tem o poder de te machucar como sua pele.  
Guarde isso aí dentro, não fale para ninguém mais,  
Nunca admita isso para você mesmo.  
Agora seu peito queima e suas costas doem,  
Por 15 anos segurando a dor.  
Agora você só tem a si mesmo para culpar,  
Se você continuar vivendo assim._**

Deixe junto,  
Você quer curar seu corpo,  
Você tem que curar seu coração.  
Você vai colher o que plantou,  
Deixe junto.

E a última, "Anytime you need afriend", Beau Sisters :

_**Quando você estiver triste  
Quando você se sentir fraco  
Quando você estiver magoado e não souber pra onde ir  
Pense em mim  
Eu estarei lá  
Toda a vez que você precisar de um amigo**_

Quando você estiver com medo  
eu ficarei com você  
Quando você sentir que está caindo  
Eu levantarei você  
Quando seu coração partir  
Eu apagarei as rachaduras  
Seja o que for eu farei  
Toda vez que você precisar de um amigo


	22. Chapter 22

**Paixões reveladas**

O abatimento de Isabelle era visível na manhã seguinte; os olhos, inchados e vermelhos, haviam perdido todo o brilho, e até mesmo o lindo azul das íris parecia ter esmaecido.

- Ah, amiga! O que tá acontecendo com você? – perguntou Lilian, ao acordar e ver a amiga.

- Tá tudo bem, Lily. – mentiu a morena – Eu só dormi mal.

- Não é só isso, Isa. – rebateu a ruiva – Você tá com cara de quem chorou, e pelo jeito, chorou muito.

- Vamos logo, Lily, a gente tem que se vestir logo. – disse Isabelle, cortando o assunto – Você sabe que a Minerva não tolera atrasos.

Lilian ainda tentou voltar ao assunto, mas Isabelle não permitiu.

- Isa, me conta o que tá acontecendo, confia em mim! – pediu ela, exasperada.

- Não tá acontecendo nada, Lily. – insistiu Isabelle – Agora chega desse assunto, por favor.

As duas terminaram de se vestir em silêncio, pegaram seu material e foram tomar café. Algum tempo depois de chegarem à mesa da Grifinória, viram os Marotos entrando no Salão Principal. Lilian abriu um enorme sorriso ao ver Tiago, enquanto Isabelle apenas fitava a xícara à sua frente. Uma bonita garota loura vinha sorrindo bobamente ao lado de Sirius.

- Bom dia, minha fada! – disse Tiago, ainda com cara de sono, dando um beijo em Lilian – Bom dia, Charmant.

- Bom dia, meu lindo. – respondeu Lilian – Bom dia, meninos.

- Bom dia. – responderam os demais Marotos. Isabelle continuava muda, fitando a xícara de café. Sirius sentou ao seu lado, enquanto a garota loura ia, ainda com o mesmo sorriso bobo, em direção à mesa da Corvinal.

- Bom dia, Bell. – cumprimentou ele, ao sentar-se.

- D'Argento não vai gostar de ver você dando em cima da colega dela, Almofadinhas. – brincou Tiago.

- Ha! Até parece, mesmo. – disse Sirius, no mesmo tom.

- Ela não dá mole, hein? – comentou Remo.

- Ela quer alguma coisa séria, o que tá totalmente fora de questão. – disse Sirius, pegando uma torrada.

- Imagina só, seria o fim do Don Juan de Hogwarts. – disse Tiago, rindo.

- Ih, Pontas, meu amigo... tá pra nascer a garota que põe uma coleira nesse cachorro aqui. – disse Sirius, mordendo a torrada, coberta de geléia.

- Merlin, como é convencido... – disse Lilian.

- É a mais pura verdade, querida Lily. – rebateu Sirius – Você é a única que consegue domar um Maroto. Com todo o respeito, Pontas.

- Sem problemas, Almofadas, é verdade mesmo. – disse Tiago, sorrindo para a namorada.

- Um dia você vai amar alguém, Sirius, vai amar alguém mais do que tudo na sua vida. – disse Lilian – E eu quero estar lá pra ver isso acontecer. Por que você vai sofrer por ela, talvez mais do que já fez uma garota sofrer por você.

- Eu, hein, Lily!? – disse Sirius, fingindo um arrepio – Vira essa boca pra lá.

- Mas afinal, o que a garota queria então, Sirius? – perguntou Remo.

- Não era bem comigo. – respondeu o Maroto – Aí, Aluado, pra você.

- Pra mim? – perguntou Lupin, apanhando o pedaço de pergaminho que Sirius jogara em sua direção.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Pedro, manifestando-se pela primeira vez desde que chegara.

- Recadinho da Takemi. – disse Sirius, em tom zombeteiro.

- Ih, olha o Aluado e a japinha... – brincou Tiago.

- Cala a boca, Pontas! – disse Remo, corando levemente.

"_Queria falar com você, sobre ontem. _

_Encontra comigo na biblioteca antes do almoço?_

_Bárbara"_

Remo olhou na direção da mesa da Corvinal, de onde Bárbara o observava, ansiosa. Ele acenou um sim com a cabeça para a garota, que imitou o gesto.

- E depois vem me dizer que não tem nada com a japinha. – provocou Tiago, ao ver a cena.

- Pontas, vai ver se a minha varinha tá lá na esquina, vai?!

- Você sumiu da festa ontem, Bell. – comentou Sirius, virando-se para Isabelle, que não abrira a boca durante toda a conversa.

- É. – respondeu a garota, lacônica – Lil, eu... te vejo na sala de aula. – disse ela, levantando-se e deixando a mesa e a xícara inacabada de café.

- Bell?! – chamou Sirius, sem que a garota desse sinal de que o havia escutado – Mas o que...

- Deixa ela, Sirius – disse Lilian, séria – Deixa ela quieta.

Isabelle saiu do Grande Salão, esbarrando em Regulus e Avery, que chegavam para o café da manhã, derrubando a mochila do jovem Black no chão.

- Ei, olha por onde nada, sua idiota! – gritou Regulus para ela.

- Ah, vai pro inferno, Black! – respondeu a morena, sem nem olhar para trás. Ela seguiu andando, pegando instintivamente os atalhos que conhecia, e chegou logo à sala de aula, bem antes do horário. Enfiou-se na sala vazia, sentando-se em seu lugar habitual, largou a mochila no chão e enterrou o rosto nos braços, sobre a classe.

"_Por quê? Por que isso tá acontecendo comigo? O quê tá acontecendo comigo?"_

- Isa? – a voz de Lilian se fez ouvir, interrompendo os pensamentos da morena.

- Lily, por favor, eu... – começou Isabelle.

- Eu não vou dizer nada. – interrompeu a ruiva – Só quero saber se você tá bem.

- Não. – disse Isabelle. Estava cansada de mentir – Eu não tô bem. Lily, eu... acho que fiz uma besteira. Acho que fiz uma besteira enorme... – disse ela, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

- Isa, me conta qual é o problema! – pediu Lilian – Me deixa ajudar você!

- Eu... – começou a morena, mas foi interrompida pela chegada de Alice.

- Meninas? – chamou a garota, à porta.

- Ah, oi, Lice. – disse Lilian, enquanto Isabelle olhava para as janelas, para que a amiga não visse seu rosto – Algum problema? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Ah, não, não. – respondeu Alice – Eu só vim avisar vocês que a Minerva não vai poder dar aula, e então nós vamos ter Poções agora.

- Ah, tá. Obrigada, Lice. – agradeceu Lilian, e quando a garota foi embora, voltou-se novamente para Isabelle – Isa...

- É melhor a gente ir, Lily. – disse a morena, apanhando sua mochila – Vamos ter que descer até as masmorras, e rápido se não quisermos nos atrasar.

- Mas... – começou Lilian.

- A gente conversa depois. – disse Isabelle, encerrando o assunto.

As duas rumaram então para as masmorras, chegando apenas alguns instantes antes do professor Slughorn entrar na sala e começar a dar sua aula.

Quase um período de aula já havia se passado, e dos caldeirões subiam espirais de fumaça que certamente agradariam a quem quer que entrasse no ambiente. A poção a ser preparada era a _Amortentia_, a mais poderosa poção de amor que existe, cujo aroma era, para cada pessoa, único e especial, pois misturava os cheiros das coisas que esta pessoa mais ama.

Todos trabalhavam em silêncio, enquanto o professor caminhava péla sala, analisando o progresso dos alunos no preparo da poção. No entanto, nem tudo estava tranqüilo.

- Não, isso tem que estar errado... – murmurava Isabelle para si mesma, enquanto consultava seu exemplar de _"Estudo Avançado de Poções II"_.

- Qual o problema, Isa? – perguntou Lilian.

- A poção tá errada. – respondeu a morena – Vou começar tudo de novo.

- Não vai dar tempo, Isa! – disse a ruiva – Mas o quê tá errado? Ela tá na cor certa, a fumaça tá como deve ser...

- Tá errada, Lily. – disse Isabelle, simplesmente – "_Evanesco!"­._ Vai dar tempo.

Ela refez a poção, desde o início, porém, nem tudo saiu como havia imaginado. A poção tinha exatamente as mesmas características da que ela havia feito anteriormente.

- Não é possível! – resmungava ela, inconformada – Eu refiz, tudo certinho, não...

- Isa? – Lilian voltou a chamar, mas foi ignorada.

- Professor?! – chamou Isabelle, elevando a voz – Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem. Posso sair para ir até a Ala Hospitalar?

- Sua poção está pronta, Srta. Charmant? – perguntou o professor Slughorn.

- Não, mas... eu não vou conseguir terminar. – respondeu a garota.

- Bem, de qualquer forma, deixe uma amostra para que eu possa avaliá-la, e pode ir. – disse Slughorn, voltando-se para o caldeirão de Alice.

- Obrigada. – disse Isabelle, que recolheu rapidamente seu material e deixou a sala.

Minutos depois, foi a vez de Lilian chamar a atenção do professor.

- Professor? – chamou ela.

- Sim, minha cara? – disse Slughorn, aproximando-se.

- Eu... estou preocupada com a Isa, tenho medo que ela passe mal pelos corredores. – disse ela, e na verdade, não era bem uma mentira – Já acabei minha poção, posso sair?

- Claro! – disse o professor – Deixe sua amostra e pode ir.

Mais do que depressa, Lilian fez o que o professor dissera, juntou suas coisas, e já estava quase à porta quando Sirius a chamou.

- Lily!?

- Hã? – disse a ruiva, virando-se para dentro da sala de aula.

- Te encontro na Torre da Astronomia. – disse ele, expressivamente.

- O quê? Eu não... – disse a ruiva, franzindo a testa, mas logo compreendendo. – ah, tá, claro.

Ela então abriu a porta e saiu.

- Que história é essa, pulguento? – perguntou Tiago, desconfiado, depois que a ruiva deixou a sala.

- Deixa de ciúmes, Pontas! – disse Sirius, impaciente – É que a Bell provavelmente foi pra lá, mas eu não podia dizer isso na frente do Slug, né?

- Ah, tá. – disse o outro, acalmando-se.

Enquanto os garotos discutiam, Lilian ia correndo em direção à Torre da Astronomia. Lá chegando, encontrou Isabelle sentada no parapeito, discutindo consigo mesma.

- Errada... tem que estar errada... – dizia ela, esfregando as têmporas, com uma expressão de dor – Ai...

- Isa? – chamou Lilian, fitando preocupada a amiga. Nada protegia Isabelle de uma queda, um instante de distração e ela poderia se desequilibrar e cair.

Isabelle, no entanto, não deu qualquer sinal de que houvesse escutado ao chamado. Lilian, então, chamou-a novamente, elevando o tom de voz.

- Isa?!

- Lembra que eu disse que a poção tava errada? – perguntou a morena, fazendo Lilian entender que ela ouvira já da primeira vez.

- Lembro. – disse a ruiva, confusa – Eu não entendi o porquê. O que tá acontecendo, Isa? – perguntou ela.

- Que cheiro você sentiu na sua? – perguntou Isabelle, ignorando a pergunta da amiga.

- Pergaminho, rosas, torta de maçã... e o cheiro do perfume do Tiago. – disse a ruiva de cenho franzido – Mas por quê? – perguntou ela – Desce daí, vai?!

- Eu senti cheiro de morangos, lírios, terra molhada... – disse Isabelle, novamente ignorando o que a amiga dissera – mas tinha outro cheiro, o mais forte.

- Qual era? – perguntou Lilian. Isabelle virou-se para encará-la; seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- Era... era o perfume do Sirius. – disse ela, com a voz baixa.

- O quê? – perguntou a ruiva, estupefata – Quer dizer... quer dizer que...

- Que você tava certa o tempo todo, – disse a morena, a voz fraquejando – viu o que eu não quis enxergar.

- Eu... tava? – perguntou Lilian, ainda confusa.

- Eu tô apaixonada por ele, Lily! – as lágrimas, antes contidas, começavam a escorrer pelo rosto pálido da garota – Me apaixonei pela única pessoa por quem eu não podia me apaixonar.

- Ai, amiga, vem cá... – chamou Lilian, abraçando a amiga quando ela finalmente desceu do parapeito e veio em sua direção – Você precisa se acalmar.

- Como eu pude ser tão estúpida? – perguntou Isabelle, chorosa.

- Não é estupidez se apaixonar, Isa. – argumentou a ruiva.

- É quando você se apaixona por alguém como ele. – retrucou Isabelle – Isso só vai me machucar, Lily.

- Se isso é ser estúpida, então eu sou tanto quanto você, Isa. – disse Lilian, fitando a amiga.

- Por quê? – perguntou Isabelle, enxugando uma lágrima.

- Me apaixonei pelo Tiago, que era exatamente como o Sirius. – lembrou a ruiva.

- Tiago já tinha mudado quando você ficou com ele. – ponderou Isabelle.

- Mas não quando eu me apaixonei. – rebateu Lilian – Eu me apaixonei pelo Tiago antes dele mudar, quando ele ainda era o "idiota, arrogante e infantil do Potter". Só não queria admitir isso.

- É. – concordou a morena.

- Foi o mesmo que aconteceu com você. – continuou Lilian – Se apaixonou por ele há muito tempo, Isa, só não conseguia enxergar isso.

- O que eu faço, Lily? – perguntou Isabelle, com uma expressão de desamparo.

- Eu não sei, amiga, não sei mesmo. – respondeu Lilian – Mas... seja lá o que você decidir, eu vou estar com você. Nós vamos pensar, e vamos dar um jeito nisso, juntas.

Isabelle sorriu fracamente, e as duas voltaram a se abraçar. Lilian enxugou as lágrimas do rosto da amiga.

- Eu não sei o que faria sem você. – disse Isabelle.

- Você ia sobreviver. – brincou Lilian, tentando animar a morena – Mas agora nós temos um problema mais imediato. – lembrou ela – O que você vai dizer pro Sirius quando voltarmos pra torre? Ele com certeza vai querer saber o que foi que houve.

- Ah, droga! – esbravejou Isabelle – Eu não tinha nem pensado nisso.

- Eu sei. – disse a ruiva – Por isso falei.

- Não queria ter que encarar ele agora. – disse a morena, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

- Você não vai poder fugir dele pra sempre. – disse Lilian.

- Eu sei. – concordou Isabelle – Sei que vou ter que encarar isso mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas, honestamente? – ela esboçou um sorriso – Preferia que fosse mais tarde.

- Bom, nós podemos inventar uma desculpa. – sugeriu a ruiva – Sei lá... TPM?

- Não, ele vai saber que é mentira. – disse Isabelle, simplesmente.

- Como assim? – perguntou Lilian, surpresa – Você tá me dizendo que o Sirius sabe até quando você tá naqueles dias?

- É que coincide com os dias em que o Remo tá na Casa dos Gritos, e ele já me viu várias vezes nas minhas crises de cólicas. – explicou a morena.

- Hmm... – fez a ruiva, pensativa – Mas, o que vamos fazer, então?

- Não sei, não consigo pensar em nada. – disse Isabelle – Ah, dane-se! Na hora eu invento alguma coisa, sei lá.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Lilian, e Isabelle assentiu – Então tá. Vamos descer?

As duas então recolheram suas mochilas que estavam jogadas no chão, e voltaram juntas para a torre da Grifinória. Assim que entraram pelo retrato, viram os Marotos nas poltronas, conversando. Sirius endireitou-se em sua poltrona, fitando Isabelle.

- Eu vou subir. – disse a morena para Lilian.

- Vai. – respondeu a ruiva – E toma sua poção.

Lilian foi na direção de Tiago, e Isabelle subiu direto para o dormitório, levando sua mochila e a da amiga.

- Tudo certo, amor? – perguntou Tiago, depois de dar um beijo na ruiva.

- Tá. respondeu ela, sentando-se ao lado dele, e aninhando-se em seu peito - Tudo certo.

- Hmm...vem cá, super amiga. – brincou o garoto, abraçando-a apertado e dando outro beijo na namorada.

No andar de cima, Isabelle entrou no quarto, largou a mochila de Lilian sobre a cama da amiga, guardou seu material, e dirigiu-se até o banheiro. Lavou o rosto, e depois ficou por um instante fitando seu reflexo no espelho. Tomou uma dose da poção para dor de cabeça e voltou para o quarto, só então percebendo que não estava vazio. Emmeline estava deitada em sua cama, com o cortinado quase todo fechado.

- Line? – chamou a morena.

- Hã? – Emmeline fitou-a, confusa – Ah, oi, Isa.

- Tá tudo bem? – perguntou Isabelle.

- Ah, tá, tudo bem. – respondeu Emmeline, de forma não muito convincente.

- Não é o que parece. – comentou Isabelle.

- Ah, não é nada, Isa.

- É, mas parece que esse "nada" tá incomodando um bocado. – insistiu a morena – O que houve?

- É o Roger. – Emmeline disse por fim – Ele tá estranho. Disse que não tava muito legal, e que não íamos nos ver hoje. Não é a primeira vez que isso acontece.

- Hmm... – fez Isabelle, pensativa. Ela havia passado pelo garoto nos corredores, enquanto se dirigia, junto com Lilian, para a torre da Grifinória, e ele lhe parecera estar muito bem, obrigada. Mas ela achou melhor não dizer isso à amiga.

- Não se preocupa, Line, ele deve estar cansado. – disse ela, torcendo ara que a outra acreditasse – Os professores estão pegando pesado com a gente por causa dos N.I.E.M.'s.

- É deve ser isso. – concordou a outra garota, parecendo mais tranqüila.

- Você não vai descer? – perguntou a morena, dirigindo-se à porta.

- Não agora. – disse Emmeline – Depois eu vou.

- Tá. – concordou Isabelle, deixando o quarto e descendo as escadas de volta para o salão comunal.

Assim que desceu o último degrau, viu Sirius levantar-se da poltrona e vir devagar em sua direção. Respirou fundo, preparando-se para a conversa que teria com ele. Mas o que ouviu, surpreendeu-a completamente.

- Como você tá? – perguntou Sirius, ao alcançá-la.

- Bem. Sirius, eu... – começou ela, nervosa.

- Shhh... – ele pousou o indicador sobre os lábios dela – Você não precisa me dizer nada, se não quiser. tudo bem. Só quero que saiba que pode confiar em mim.

Isabelle sentiu os olhos arderem, e antes que o Maroto pudesse perceber as lágrimas enchendo seus olhos, ela envolveu-o em um abraço apertado, que foi retribuído com a mesma intensidade.

Obrigada. – agradeceu ela, com voz fraca.

- Shhh... – fez Sirius, novamente – Tá tudo bem agora. ele acariciava os cabelos dela – Tem certeza de que não quer conversar sobre isso?

A garota assentiu com a cabeça.

- Então pronto, encerramos esse assunto, se é o que você quer.

Enquanto isso, na biblioteca, Remo e Bárbara estavam sentados em uma das mesas de estudos, sem saber muito bem como iniciar a conversa.

- Você... queria falar comigo? – perguntou ele.

- Ahn... é. – confirmou a garota – É que eu... não queria que ficasse com uma má impressão de mim... por eu ter tentado beijar você ontem.

- Eu nunca ia pensar nada de ruim sobre você. – respondeu Remo.

- É, mas é que... foi meio... estranho... – comentou ela, baixinho.

- O fato de um Maroto ter recusado um beijo? – perguntou Remo, e a garota corou.

- Bom... é.

- Eu sou diferente do Sirius e do Tiago. – disse Lupin – Já fui como eles, mas não sou mais.

- Aham.

- Vou ser cem por cento sincero com você, Bárbara. – disse o Maroto – Eu gosto de uma pessoa, gosto de verdade, e é por isso que eu não beijei você ontem. Você é linda, é legal e tudo o mais, mas eu não acho legal fazer isso.

- Eu... eu entendo. – disse Bárbara, sem encará-lo.

- Não queria que ficasse chateada comigo. – disse Remo.

- Eu não estou, juro. – disse a garota, rapidamente – É só que... eu também gosto de você.

- Eu sinto muito. Mas não poderia ficar com você, pensando em outra pessoa. – justificou Remo.

- Claro, eu entendo, e... acho legal você estar sendo sincero comigo. – disse Bárbara.

- Então... eu... acho melhor deixar as coisas como estão. – disse Remo, cautelosamente.

- Tá. – concordou ela.

- Ótimo. Então... vamos almoçar? – convidou ele – Eu tô morrendo de fome.

- Vamos, vamos sim. Mas, Remo... – chamou a garota, quando ele preparava-se para deixar a mesa.

- O quê?

Ela beijou de leve os lábios dele, e fitou-o depois, com uma expressão levemente marota.

- Eu não vou desistir de você.

As aulas daquele dia foram bastante tediosas, e os alunos agradeceram a Merlin, Paracelso e qualquer outro grande bruxo que viesse à mente, quando soou o sinal que indicava o fim das atividades do dia.

Os Marotos, exceto Remo, que logo teria que ir para a Casa dos Gritos, Lilian, Isabelle, Emmeline e Alice, depois de deixarem seu material na torre da Grifinória, foram para o campo de Quadribol, assistir, e no caso de Tiago, participar, ao treino do time.

- Todos vocês sabem como a Sonserina joga. – dizia o capitão ao resto do time – Eles jogam sujo, e vão fazer qualquer coisa pra ganhar esse jogo.

- Se cuida, Tiago. – disse Fletcher, um dos batedores – Vamos ficar de olho em você, mas é certo que os batedores deles vão mirar os balaços em você desde o início do jogo.

O treino foi longo e exaustivo, e ao final, apesar de mortos de cansaço, o time estava bastante confiante. Há seis anos a Grifinória vinha mantendo o título de campeã da Taça de Quadribol, e o time não pretendia perdê-lo, especialmente para a Sonserina.

- Nós vamos vencer esse jogo. – disse Tiago a Sirius, quando o treino acabou – Ou eu não me chamo Tiago Potter.

* * *

**N/A: oi, amoreees!! Como vocês estão?? Mais uma vez, eu tô correndo (vocês vão perguntar, quando é que ela não tá?), então não vou me alongar muito. Desculpem a demora destes capítulos, mas eu tava completamente sem tempo. Maria e Serena, mais uma vez MUITOOOO OBRIGADA por estarem sempre aqui, Paulinha (ah, eu já tô acostumada a chamar assim), bem vindaaa! E a todas que estiverem lendo, muito obrigada e por favor, comentem!! BeEijos, até semana que vem!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Fugindo**

- Parece que eu não sou o único aqui que precisa de cuidados...

Remo observara Isabelle atentamente, desde o instante em que ela entrou no quarto. A garota havia chegado e o acordado como de costume, e agora fazia seus curativos. Tudo isso sem olhá-lo nos olhos, e em absoluto silêncio, respondendo com monossílabos a cada vez que ele lhe dirigia a palavra. Ele percebeu o quanto ela estava abatida, com os olhos vermelhos e marcados por profundas olheiras.

- Estranho, Remo, – disse Isabelle, ainda sem olhar para ele – porque você é a única pessoa cheia de cortes e hematomas que eu tô vendo no raio de uns vários metros.

- Nem sempre as feridas são visíveis, Isa. – retrucou Lupin – E às vezes, as que não aparecem no corpo doem mais do que cortes e hematomas.

Ela ergueu o olhar. Sua expressão era muito séria.

- Vamos mudar de assunto?

- Isa... – começou Remo.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso, Remo. – disse Isabelle, voltando a se concentrar nos curativos.

- Não vai te fazer nenhum bem ficar guardando isso, Isa. – insistiu Remo.

- Por favor, Remo, – pediu ela – me deixa. Eu tô legal.

- Tá bom, se você não quer falar... – disse ele, resignado.

- E então? – perguntou Isabelle – O que tá rolando entre você e a Bárbara?

- Hã? – fez Lupin, nervoso – Nada. A gente é só amigo.

- Não pareceu que ela quisesse ser só sua amiga. – comentou a morena.

- Bom... é. – confessou Remo – Ela queria algo mais, mas eu não quis.

- Por quê? – perguntou Isabelle – Ela parece tão legal...

- Ela é. E esse é exatamente o problema. – disse o Maroto – Gosto dela, mas não desse jeito.

- Hmm... – fez Isabelle, pensativa – Mas... será que não vale a tentativa?

- Eu não sei. – disse Remo – Mas nós já conversamos, e pelo menos por enquanto, decidimos ser só amigos.

- Ah, que bom que vocês se entenderam. – disse Isabelle, embora tivesse a impressão de que Remo não estava dizendo toda a verdade.

- É. – concordou Remo.

- Bom, eu tenho que ir. – disse a morena, levantando-se – A próxima aula é com a Minerva, e ela arranca meu fígado se eu me atrasar. Fica bem, tá?

- Você também. – respondeu Lupin – E Isa?

- Hã?

- Se mudar de idéia, e quiser conversar... pode falar comigo. – disse Remo, encarando-a.

- Tá, valeu. – agradeceu a garota.

- Boa aula.

Isabelle voltou ao castelo, e foi diretamente para a sala de aula, sem passar pelo Grande Salão para tomar café. Comeu apenas uma maçã, roubada da cesta que levara para Remo, no caminho de volta à escola.

- Isa, onde você se meteu? – perguntou Lilian, ao chegar à sala de aula e encontrar a amiga – Esperei por você pra tomarmos café juntas, e você não apareceu.

- Desculpa, Lil, eu tava meio sem fome. – disse a morena – Daí resolvi vir direto pra cá, e já ir dando uma lida na lição de hoje.

- Você não pode ficar sem comer. – repreendeu a ruiva.

- Eu comi uma maçã, Lily, não se preocupa. – disse Isabelle, para tranqüilizá-la.

- Bom dia, Bell. – cumprimentou Sirius, ao chegar à sala, dando um beijo no topo da cabeça da morena.

- Bom dia, Sirius. – respondeu ela com um sorriso fraco, que desapareceu assim que ele se dirigiu à sua classe, no fundo da sala.

- Foi por isso que você não apareceu pro café da manhã. – disse Lilian. Era uma afirmação, não uma pergunta.

- Lily, não quero falar sobre isso agora. – disse Isabelle, fitando o pergaminho à sua frente.

- Está fugindo dele! – acusou a ruiva, aos sussurros.

- Lily, por favor... – pediu Isabelle.

- Acha que está fazendo a coisa certa? – perguntou Lilian.

- Neste momento me parece o melhor a fazer. – respondeu Isabelle, séria – Agora chega desse assunto, por favor.

Lilian ainda ia argumentar, mas a chegada da professora Minerva a impediu.

- Bom dia, classe. – cumprimentou McGonagall – Abram os livros na página 651, por favor.

A aula de Transfiguração foi bastante tranqüila, e ao fim dela, antes que qualquer um dos amigos pudesse acompanhá-la, Isabelle juntou seu material e foi embora. Os demais foram para o salão comunal da Grifinória, mas ela não estava lá. Lilian também não a encontrou quando foi até o dormitório guardar seu material.

- É melhor deixar ela quieta. – disse a ruiva, quando os garotos comentaram a atitude da amiga – Se ela quer ficar sozinha, deve ter um motivo.

- Lily, o que tá acontecendo com ela? – perguntou Sirius.

- Não é nada, Sirius. – mentiu a ruiva – Ela só não tá nos seus melhores dias.

- Geralmente menina, quando fica assim, é porque tem cara na jogada. – comentou Tiago.

- É isso, não é, Lily? – perguntou Sirius – Tem algum cara nessa história?

- E se for? – perguntou Lilian, nervosa – Isso é problema dela, Sirius, se ela quisesse que a gente soubesse, tinha nos contado.

- Você fala como se não soubesse de nada. – retrucou o Maroto.

- É claro que eu sei, Sirius, ela é minha melhor amiga, lembra? – perguntou Lílian – Mas não vou falar absolutamente nada pra vocês. – disse a ruiva, decidida.

- É, Almofadinhas, deixa a minha ruivinha em paz. – disse Tiago, brincalhão – Vem cá, meu amor, eu protejo você desse cara malvado.

- Ah, meu herói! – disse Lilian, teatral, e todos riram, até mesmo Sirius.

Enquanto eles conversavam, Isabelle estava longe dali. Quando saiu da aula de Transfiguração, não sabia bem o que queria fazer, sabia apenas que queria ficar longe de Sirius, e como ele conhecia bem o castelo, e ela também, as opções não eram muitas. Então ela teve uma idéia. Se não podia ficar dentro do castelo, havia um lugar para onde ir. Com um simples "_Evanesco!"_, despachou a mochila para o dormitório, e começou a andar em direção à saída do castelo.

- Remo? – chamou Isabelle, ao chegar à Casa dos Gritos.

- Isa? O que você tá fazendo aqui? – perguntou Lupin, aparecendo no topo da escada.

- Eu... não tava me sentindo muito bem no castelo. – explicou ela, enquanto subia os degraus – Posso ficar aqui com você?

- Claro. Você... quer conversar? – perguntou o Maroto.

- Não. – respondeu Isabelle. Remo decidiu não insistir.

- Tudo bem. – disse ele – O que acha de uma partida de xadrez?

- Perfeito.

Os dois foram para o quarto onde Remo costumava ficar, e o garoto conjurou então um tabuleiro de xadrez. Depois de arrumarem as peças, – Isabelle ficou com as peças pretas e Remo com as brancas – e decidirem como seria o jogo, – melhor de três, valendo uma barra de chocolate da Zonko's – os dois começaram a jogar.

- Peão para H3. – disse Remo, e a peça obedientemente se moveu.

- Cavalo para E4. – disse Isabelle, e a peça também foi para o local indicado.

Os dois passaram todo o restinho da manhã concentrados no jogo de xadrez, e por fim, Remo venceu a partida.

- Xeque-mate. – disse ele, finalizando o jogo.

Porém Isabelle não deu qualquer sinal de que houvesse escutado o anúncio do amigo. Na verdade, ela parecia estar bem longe dali.

- Isa? – chamou Lupin, e a garota pareceu voltar de seu devaneio – Quer me dizer qual é o problema?

Isabelle ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, e quando respondeu a pergunta, o fez em voz baixa, como alguém que se confessa culpado de um crime.

- Eu tô apaixonada pelo Sirius. – disse, sem olhar para Remo.

O Maroto suspirou, antes de responder também em voz baixa e decididamente triste.

- Eu... eu sei.

Houve um momento de silêncio, durante o qual nenhum dos dois se atrevia a erguer o olhar; Isabelle por vergonha pelo que acabara de confessar, e Remo por não querer demonstrar a mágoa que sentia naquele momento.

- Você ainda não venceu. – disse então a morena, como se desejasse apagar o que dissera instantes atrás – Ainda faltam duas partidas.

- É, faltam sim. – concordou Remo – Mas você tem que ir agora. É quase hora do almoço, e você tem aula depois.

- É. Eu posso vir depois das aulas da tarde. – disse Isabelle, pensando alto.

- Não, tá escurecendo cedo agora. – lembrou Lupin – A gente continua outra hora.

- Tá. – concordou a garota – Até amanhã, então.

- Até amanhã. – respondeu Remo – Boa aula.

Isabelle voltou para a escola, e a cada passo que dava em direção ao castelo, sentia seu coração apertar um pouco mais. Dirigiu-se diretamente ao Grande Salão, e encontrou Lilian à porta, esperando por ela.

- Mais um pouco e eu ia atrás de você. – disse a ruiva, meio zangada.

- Não precisa, já estou aqui. – retrucou Isabelle.

- Vai continuar assim até quando, Isa? – perguntou Lilian.

- Eu tô morrendo de fome. – desconversou a morena – Vamos almoçar?

Os dias daquela semana se passaram todos daquela mesma forma. Isabelle acordava cedo e ia para a Casa dos Gritos, lanchava com Remo, e ficava lá até a hora da aula. Voltava para o castelo, e ia direto para sua classe, assistia às aulas e deixava novamente o castelo, retornando apenas na hora do almoço. Durante esse tempo, ficava com Remo na Casa dos Gritos, jogando xadrez ou Snap Explosivo, ou então estudando junto com ele. O que era para ser melhor de três no xadrez acabou virando melhor de cinco, depois de sete, e ao fim da semana, eles já haviam perdido as contas de quantas partidas haviam jogado e quem havia vencido quantas delas, e acabaram resolvendo dividir o chocolate de prêmio.

À tarde, após o fim das aulas, Remo não deixava que a amiga voltasse à Casa dos Gritos, então Isabelle rumava para a biblioteca, onde ficava estudando, ou ao menos tentando estudar, sozinha, em uma das mesas mais afastadas.

Na segunda feira seguinte, já no fim da tarde, Lilian foi até a biblioteca. Lá chegando, dirigiu-se até o fundo do salão, à última mesa de estudos, onde sabia que encontraria Isabelle, enfiada em algum livro. A morena não viu a amiga se aproximar, e assustou-se quando o enorme livro à sua frente simplesmente se fechou.

- Mas o que... Lily! – exclamou ela, ao ver Lilian parada ao lado da mesa, de varinha em punho – Eu tava lendo!

- Você já leu o bastante por hoje. – disse a ruiva, recolhendo o livro de cima da mesa – Tá todo mundo conversando lá no salão comunal, só falta você.

- Eu... eu acho que não quero ir pra lá... – disse Isabelle, hesitante.

- Sirius não tá lá, se é esse o problema. – disse Lilian – Vamos, Isa! Você quase não fica mais com a gente. – reclamou ela – Não é justo você se afastar de nós por causa dele!

- Se eu não for, você não vai me deixar quieta, vai? – perguntou Isabelle.

- Não, não vou. – confirmou Lilian.

- Tá bom! – rendeu-se a morena. – Então eu vou com você.

Isabelle juntou seu material, e devolveu o livro à estante de onde o havia retirado, e as duas deixaram a biblioteca, de braços dados, indo em direção à torre da Grifinória, conversando e rindo como há dias não faziam. Chegando à torre, Isabelle levou seu material para o dormitório, e depois voltou ao salão comunal, onde ficou conversando com os amigos, só então percebendo o quanto sentira falta daquilo. A conversa e as risadas fluíam soltas, enquanto eles comentavam um incidente ocorrido com um casal de sonserinos aquela tarde.

- Vocês precisavam ver a cara da Minerva quando viu os dois. – comentou Emmeline.

- O que aconteceu com eles? – perguntou Alice.

- Até onde eu sei, detenção por um mês, e cinqüenta pontos a menos pra Sonserina. Por cabeça. – respondeu Tiago.

- É isso mesmo, amor. – confirmou Lilian – Eu é que vou supervisionar a detenção deles, lavar comadres na Ala Hospitalar.

- Falando do Stebbins e da Parker?

Todos olharam para a entrada do salão comunal. Sirius entrava pelo retrato, sorrindo, e se aproximou de onde o grupo de amigos estava. Lilian, do sofá onde estava com Tiago, olhou para Isabelle, que havia empalidecido.

- Tem um espacinho aí pra mim? – perguntou Sirius, acomodando-se ao lado da morena.

- Onde você tava, Almofadinhas? – perguntou Tiago – Tá sumido desde o fim da aula.

- Ah, eu tava com a Carter, lembra dela? – disse Sirius – Corvinal, alta, loura...

- É, eu... sei quem é. – respondeu Tiago, nervoso, depois de olhar de esguelha para Lilian – Mas eu pensei que tinha dito que não ia mais ficar com ela.

- Eu não ia. – disse Sirius – Mas fazer o quê se ela não me deixa?

- Mas como é convencido... – comentou Alice.

- É a mais pura verdade, minha querida Alice. – rebateu Black – Como eu já disse antes, a Lily é a única garota capaz de domar um Maroto.

Lilian apenas sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Além do mais, ela é gatinha. – continuou Sirius – Mas daqui a pouco eu caio fora. Meu único caso duradouro é com a Bell. – disse ele, dando um beijo no rosto de Isabelle, que se retraiu – Que foi?

- Ahn... nada. – mentiu a morena – É só que... ah, você sabe que esse seu jeito me incomoda um pouco às vezes. Bem, eu... vou subir. – disse ela, levantando-se – Tomar um banho antes do jantar. Vejo vocês no Grande Salão.

Isabelle subiu para o dormitório, e alguns minutos depois, Lilian resolveu subir também. Deu um beijo em Tiago, e rumou para a escada do dormitório. Antes de subir, no entanto, parou para falar com Sirius, já com o pé no primeiro degrau.

- Você não sabe quantos corações partidos por sua causa tem nesse castelo, Sirius. – disse a ruiva, séria – Mas um dia vai descobrir, e vai sofrer por isso, porque talvez quando descobrir, seja tarde demais pra tentar consertar as coisas.

E sem dar tempo pra que qualquer dos demais pudesse dizer alguma coisa, subiu as escadas para o dormitório.

- O que deu nela, Pontas? – perguntou Sirius, depois que se recuperou da surpresa.

- Não faço idéia, Almofadinhas. – respondeu Tiago, também surpreso com a atitude da ruiva – Não faço idéia.

- E cadê o Aluado, hein? – perguntou Pedro.

- Não sei, não vejo ele desde o fim da aula. – disse Sirius.

- Aposto um galeão como ele tá com a Takemi. – disse Tiago.

- E eu aposto dois. – retrucou Sirius – É óbvio que ele tá com ela.

- Será que a japinha fisgou o Aluado? – perguntou Tiago.

- Sei lá.

No andar de cima, Lilian encontrou Isabelle recostada ao parapeito da janela, parecendo perdida nos próprios pensamentos.

"_Sirius Black, olhos negros, cabelo desalinhado, sorriso devastador... é isso em você que me faz perder a razão? Eu não queria, eu não devia, mas amo você! Amo com todo o meu coração, com cada pedacinho da minha alma... E você não sabe, não percebe o quanto dói em mim vê-lo abraçando outra garota, beijando alguém que não sou eu... "_

- Isa? – chamou a ruiva – Você ainda não entrou no banho?

- Não... – respondeu Isabelle, sem entonação.

- Ah, amiga... não fica assim! – disse Lilian.

- Como eu não vou ficar, Lil? – perguntou Isabelle, virando-se para encarar a amiga – Cada palavra dele era como... sei lá, um Crucio.

- Eu percebi. – disse Lilian – E eu meio que... explodi com ele por causa disso.

- Como assim, Lily? – perguntou a morena, ficando nervosa.

Lilian então explicou a ela o que havia acontecido no salão comunal, e o que havia dito a Sirius.

- E então eu falei. – disse a ruiva – Simplesmente olhei pra ele e falei.

- Merlin, Lily! – exclamou Isabelle.

- Eu... nem sei o que me deu. – justificou a ruiva – Quer dizer, eu sei. Fiquei tão zangada por ele estar magoando você, e...

- Ah, Lil, não quero que fique assim por minha causa. – disse Isabelle.

- O que você tá me pedindo é impossível, Isa. – retrucou Lilian – Mas vai, toma logo o seu banho pra gente ir jantar.

Enquanto isso, na biblioteca, Remo estava, como apostavam os Marotos, junto com Bárbara. Os dois dividiam uma das mesas de estudos mais do fundo da biblioteca, e o garoto explicava à corvinal um ponto da matéria de DCAT que ela estava tendo dificuldade em entender.

- Tá, então o feitiço do Patrono serve como um escudo anti-dementador? – perguntou Bárbara.

- É mais ou menos isso. – disse Remo – Como o patrono é feito de energia, ao invés de o dementador pegar a energia do bruxo, ele pega a do patrono.

- Hmm... – fez a garota, escrevendo no caderno aberto à sua frente.

- E então? – perguntou Lupin – Viu como não é assim tão difícil?

- É, isso quando _você_ explica. – retrucou Bárbara – Mas quando é o McGregor... parece que ele tá falando serêiaco!

Remo riu, enquanto a garota fazia mais algumas anotações no caderno. Uma mecha do cabelo dela se soltou de trás de sua orelha, caindo sobre o papel, e Remo, delicadamente, colocou-a de volta no lugar. Bárbara o fitou, um tanto surpresa com o gesto, e o garoto limitou-se a sorrir-lhe de volta.

- Bom, acho que agora eu entendi. – disse a corvinal, fechando o caderno.

- Se precisar de mais alguma explicação, eu estou às ordens. – disse Remo, gentilmente.

- Tá bom.

- Já é quase hora do jantar. – anunciou ele, olhando o relógio. – É malhor irmos.

Os dois começaram a recolher o material que haviam utilizado de cima da mesa. As mãos se encontraram na hora de apanhar um dos livros, e eles se entreolharam e sorriram. Remo entregou o livro a Bárbara, que o colocou na mochila, fechando-a.

- Nos vemos depois? – perguntou ela, quando os dois deixavam a mesa.

- Acho que não. – disse Remo – Tenho umas coisas da monitoria pra resolver antes de ir fazer a ronda.

- Tá bom. – concordou Bárbara, e os dois saíram da biblioteca. Os dois seguiram então andando pelo corredor. Bárbara olhou ao redor; um casal de lufos conversava bem perto de onde eles estavam, e mais adiante, um grupinho de sonserinas entrava no corredor.

- Bom, até amanhã, então. – disse ela, com um ar resignado, quando os dois alcançaram a ponta do corredor.

- Até amanhã. – disse Lupin, e os dois seguiram, cada um para sua torre.

Mais tarde, no jantar, Isabelle escolheu, propositalmente, um lugar um tanto distante de onde os Marotos estavam acomodados, e como nos últimos dias, evitava até mesmo olhar para Sirius, temendo se trair olhando para aqueles olhos negros.

- Tenta melhorar essa cara, Isa. – sussurrou Lilian – Ele não pára de olhar pra cá.

- Quem tá olhando pra cá, Lily? – perguntou Alice, em voz um pouco alta, olhando em todas as direções em busca de alguma pista.

Os olhares dos Marotos, e de várias outras pessoas na mesa dos leões se voltaram para onde as meninas estavam. Lilian corou intensamente.

- Ahn... ninguém não, Lice. – disse ela, olhando de esguelha para Isabelle.

- Acho que falei um pouco alto demais – disse Alice, corando também – Desculpa, meninas.

- Tudo bem, Lice. – disse Isabelle, para tranqüilizar a amiga.

Em meio a essa pequena discussão, as meninas não viram Sirius tirar de dentro do bolso um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena, escrever algo e dobrar o papel de forma complicada. Ele levantou-se da mesa, sem tirar os olhos de Isabelle, e começou a andar devagar em direção à saída do Grande Salão.

- Aposto que vai atrás de alguma garota. – disse Emmeline, ao vê-lo sair.

- Com certeza. – concordou Alice – Mas quem será a goles da vez?

Ocupadas em debater quem seria a garota com quem Sirius iria se encontrar, as duas não viram o pequeno passarinho de papel, já tão conhecido de Isabelle, entrar voando no Salão, e pousar no colo da morena. Sob o olhar atento de Lilian, ela desdobrou o pergaminho, que continha apenas uma frase:

"_Já que não tá comendo mesmo... tô esperando você no salão comunal."_

Isabelle guardou o pergaminho no bolso, respondendo à pergunta silenciosa no rosto de Lilian com um aceno de cabeça em direção a Emmeline e Alice, que ainda falavam sobre Sirius e suas conquistas. Ela murmurou uma desculpa qualquer para as garotas, e sentindo o olhar das três amigas em suas costas, deixou o Grande Salão, rumo à torre da Grifinória.

- Cavaleiro andante. – disse ela ao chegar ao retrato.

- Pois sim. – disse a Mulher Gorda, abrindo o retrato para a garota passar.

- Sirius? – chamou Isabelle, ao entrar.

- Tô aqui. – respondeu ele, levantando de uma das poltronas e indo na direção dela – Vem comigo.

- Aonde? – perguntou ela, enquanto o garoto pegava-a pela mão, e começava a andar em direção à saída.

- Confia em mim? – perguntou ele. Isabelle assentiu – Então vem comigo.

Os dois saíram correndo pelos corredores, Isabelle seguia Sirius às cegas, enquanto o garoto dividia a atenção entre o caminho e um pedaço de pergaminho muito amarrotado que levava na mão livre.

- Afinal, o que é esse pergaminho que você olha o tempo todo? – perguntou Isabelle.

- Um mapa. – respondeu Sirius, dobrando em outro corredor.

- Um mapa? – ecoou a garota, e ele assentiu – Um mapa de Hogwarts? – ele voltou a concordar com a cabeça – Mas pra quê você precisa de um mapa da escola? – perguntou Isabelle – Você conhece cada corredor e cada passagem desse castelo!

- Esse não é um mapa comum, Bell. – explicou Sirius, parando de correr por um instante – Ele não mostra só o castelo, também mostra cada pessoa dentro dele e nos arredores.

- Quê? Como assim? – perguntou Isabelle.

- Assim. – respondeu Sirius, estendendo o mapa para ela. Em um dos corredores representados no pergaminho haviam dois pontinhos intitulados _S. Black_ e _I. Charmant_.

- Isso é incrível! – exclamou a garota, impressionada – De onde saiu esse mapa?

- Nós o fizemos. – respondeu Sirius, simplesmente, apanhando o mapa e voltando a puxar a garota pela mão.

- Vocês... o fizeram? – perguntou Isabelle, incrédula – Você quer dizer vocês, os Marotos?

- Aham. – confirmou Black – Mas eu conto essa história pra você outra hora. A gente tem que correr, Filch tá vindo nessa direção.

Depois de passarem por diversos corredores que ela nem sabia existir, Isabelle percebeu que ele a estava guiando em direção à saída do castelo. Os dois saíram para os jardins, e, sem soltar a mão da garota, Sirius continuou a correr, rumo ao emaranhado escuro de árvores da Floresta. Ao perceber onde ele a estava levando, Isabelle diminuiu o passo, mas Sirius continuava puxando-a para frente, correndo sempre.

- Espera, Sirius, pra onde você tá me levando? – perguntou ela.

- Eu tenho duas coisas bonitas pra te mostrar, e uma tá dentro da Floresta. – disse o Maroto.

- Mas... – começou a morena.

- Vamos, Bell! – disse Sirius, sem parar de correr.

Eles chegaram à orla da Floresta, e Sirius finalmente parou de correr. Ele deu um tapinha com a ponta da varinha no mapa.

- Malfeito feito.

Todos os desenhos desapareceram, e Sirius guardou o pergaminho no bolso. Isabelle sacou sua varinha.

- _Lumus!_ – disseram os dois, ao mesmo tempo.

Eles começaram a andar para dentro da Floresta, e seguiram, sempre reto, por entre as árvores. A escuridão à sua volta era quase total.

- Isso aqui é assustador... – comentou Isabelle, olhando ao redor.

- Não precisa ter medo. – disse Sirius – Eu protejo você.

- Engraçadinho. – retrucou a garota.

- Não se preocupa, nós não vamos muito fundo na Floresta, o que eu quero te mostrar tá perto da orla. – disse Sirius, voltando a andar e levando Isabelle consigo – Além disso, Dumbledore gosta de assustar os alunos, nem tem nada assim tão perigoso lá dentro. – continuou ele – Bom, a não ser os lobisomens ocasionais... ah, e as acromântulas...

- As o quê? – perguntou Isabelle, voltando a parar.

- Acromântulas. – repetiu ele – Lembra, nós estudamos em Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, são aranhas gi...

- Eu sei o que são, Sirius. – interrompeu Isabelle – Você tá me dizendo que tem acromântulas na Floresta?

- Aham. – confirmou o garoto – tem um ninho enorme delas, – contou ele – nós passamos por perto uma vez, não muito perto, claro, mas perto o bastante pra ver bem. Tem milhares de aranhas, e...

- Merlin! – exclamou a garota, horrorizada.

- Calma, Bell! – disse Sirius – Elas raramente vão muito longe do ninho, e ele fica bem mais no fundo da Floresta. Não tem perigo, eu juro.

Enquanto isso, em um corredor próximo à entrada do salão comunal da Corvinal, Remo olhava pela janela para a escuridão dos jardins. Por um instante, podia jurar ter visto dois pontos de luz, próximos às árvores da floresta, apenas alguns minutos atrás.

- Remo?

Ele deu as costas à janela, para fitar a pessoa que o chamava. Bárbara fitava o Maroto com uma expressão curiosa.

- Oi. – cumprimentou o maroto.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou a garota, aproximando-se – Você disse que não vinha...

- Pois é. – respondeu Lupin – Mas resolvi passar aqui e te dar um beijo de boa noite antes da ronda.

A garota se aproximou mais e os dois se beijaram.

- Não vi você sair do Grande Salão... – comentou a corvinal.

- É, eu... jantei e saí logo em seguida. – respondeu Remo, não muito seguro.

- Hmm... – fez Bárbara, e os dois se beijaram novamente.

Depois de conversar longamente a respeito, Remo e Bárbara haviam decidido ficar juntos, embora não fosse nada certo ou definitivo. Remo havia deixado claro que ainda gostava de outra pessoa, e a garota dissera que não se importava, que queria ficar com ele mesmo assim. Eles passavam agora bastante tempo juntos, e costumavam divertir-se bastante nesses momentos. Porém, em público, não demonstravam ser nada além de amigos. Remo ainda não considerava certo o que estava fazendo, mas por insistência de Bárbara, procurava aproveitar ao máximo os momentos que passava com ela.

- Tá tudo bem, Remo? – perguntou Bárbara, depois que percebeu a expressão estranha no rosto do garoto.

- Hã? Ah, tá, tudo bem. – mentiu o Maroto.

- Acho que não está falando a verdade. – disse Bárbara, encarando-o.

- Não é nada. – disse Remo, tentando disfarçar, e falhando.

- É sobre aquela garota, não é? – perguntou Bárbara, olhando para o chão.

- Bárbara, eu... – começou ele, mas foi interrompido pela garota.

- Tudo bem, Remo. – disse ela – Eu sei que é.

- É só que... ela está com a pessoa de quem ela gosta. – disse o Maroto, chateado.

Diferentemente dos demais, Remo percebera a ligação entre as saídas de Sirius e Isabelle do Grande Salão. Ele viu o olhar lançado pelo amigo em direção à garota enquanto andava rumo à saída do Salão, e como ela saíra logo em seguida, sendo que nenhum dos dois estava na torre quando ele e os demais chegaram lá.

Bárbara suspirou, parando ao lado dele, e olhando para os jardins.

- E eles estão... juntos? – perguntou ela – Assim... como nós?

- Eu não tenho certeza. – disse Remo – Eles dizem que não, mas às vezes... – ele olhou para a garota. Ela estava contendo as lágrimas – Ah, mas que droga! Me desculpa!

- Tá tudo bem, Remo. – disse Bárbara, forçando um sorriso.

- Não, não tá tudo bem. – discordou o Maroto – Eu não devia dizer essas coisas pra você. Me desculpa. – pediu ele, beijando-a.

- Não precisa pedir desculpas, Remo. – disse a garota – Eu sabia que seria assim. Acho... acho que vou pro dormitório agora. – ela beijou-o levemente nos lábios – Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

E no lado de fora do castelo, em meio à Floresta Proibida, Isabelle, depois de ter andado com Sirius por alguns minutos, percebeu que, mais à frente, havia uma parte da floresta que estava mais iluminada. Foi exatamente para lá que Sirius se dirigiu. Chegando ao local, que era uma pequena clareira, ele pediu que a garota fechasse os olhos por um instante. Morrendo de medo, Isabelle fez o que ele pedia, sempre atenta a qualquer ruído que pudesse ouvir perto de si. Após alguns minutos, ouviu som de passos, e de cascos no chão. Por um segundo ficou com medo, pensando em todas as coisas que diziam haver dentro da floresta, mas logo se acalmou ao ouvir Sirius falar com ela.

- Ok, Bell. – disse ele – Pode abrir.

Isabelle abriu os olhos, e ficou maravilhada com o que viu. Sirius estava ao lado de um belíssimo hipogrifo cinzento, que a encarava, desconfiado, com seus olhos alaranjados.

- Ah, meu Merlin! – exclamou a garota.

- Gostou? – perguntou Sirius, sorrindo ao ver a expressão encantada dela.

- Muito! – respondeu Isabelle – Ele é tão lindo!

- Ela. – corrigiu Sirius – Vem, chega mais perto.

- Eu posso mesmo? – perguntou a morena, receosa.

- Aham, vem devagar, assim. – instruiu ele – Agora, faz uma reverência.

Isabelle, que mal conseguia tirar os olhos do lindo animal, curvou-se em uma reverência que, após alguns segundos, foi retribuída pelo hipogrifo.

- Ótimo. – disse Sirius – Agora você pode se aproximar. Devagar... pode tocar nela.

- Ela tem um nome? – perguntou Isabelle.

- Tem. – respondeu Sirius – Rain.

- Rain... – repetiu Isabelle – É lindo, como ela.

- Sabia que você ia gostar. – disse o Maroto, sorrindo – Você adora animais.

"_É, principalmente um certo cachorro..."_ – pensou a morena.

Os dois ficaram durante algum tempo ali, acariciando as penas sedosas do hipogrifo, enquanto Sirius falava um pouco sobre ela para Isabelle.

- Hagrid a ganhou quando ela ainda era apenas um filhote, – contou o Maroto – e vem tomando conta dela desde então.

- É bem coisa do Hagrid, mesmo... – comentou Isabelle, alisando as penas do animal.

- É. – concordou Sirius.

- Mas... você disse que tinha duas coisas bonitas pra me mostrar. – lembrou a garota.

- É, eu disse. – confirmou Sirius – Vem. – disse ele, pegando Isabelle pela mão.

- Pra onde agora? – perguntou a morena.

- Temos que voltar pra orla. – respondeu o garoto, já começando a andar.

- Mas e a Rain? – perguntou Isabelle.

- Ela vem com a gente. – respondeu Sirius.

Eles refizeram o caminho até a entrada da floresta. Isabelle, sem querer, soltou um suspiro de alívio ao voltar a ver as luzes do castelo. Ouviu um leve ruído atrás de si, onde estavam Sirius e o hipogrifo, e voltou-se para eles.

- E agora? – perguntou ela, no instante em que Sirius terminava de montar em Rain – Sirius...

- Você disse que confiava em mim. – disse Sirius, estendendo a mão para ela.

Isabelle olhou para o hipogrifo com uma expressão temerosa. Olhou para o castelo, depois para a mão de Sirius; ficou pensativa por um instante, e então encarou o Maroto, que ainda esperava sua resposta.

- Eu confio em você. – disse ela, com mais firmeza do que realmente sentia. Deu uma última olhada na direção do castelo, e mesmo com medo, aceitou a mão que ele oferecia, montando no hipogrifo, com o auxílio do Maroto.

- Pronta? – perguntou Sirius, e Isabelle assentiu – Lá vamos nós!

Ele apertou os flancos do animal com os calcanhares, e Rain abriu as enormes asas, assustando Isabelle. O hipogrifo trotou e então alçou vôo, levando os dois grifinórios rumo ao céu estrelado. Eles subiram, subiram e subiram, balançando levemente com o bater das asas do animal. Aos poucos, Sirius sentiu o aperto das mãos de Isabelle em seu corpo diminuir e ela começar a relaxar.

- É tão lindo... é... – faltavam palavras à garota para descrever o que sentia – é quase como se pudéssemos tocá-las...

- Achei que fosse te animar. – disse Sirius – Você anda tão tristinha...

- Sirius...

- Mas é verdade! – insistiu ele – Você tá estranha, andando sozinha e mal fala comigo.

- Impressão sua, Sirius. – mentiu Isabelle.

- Não é não. – discordou o Maroto – O que tá acontecendo?

- Nada.

- Tudo bem se não quiser falar, Bell, mas não mente pra mim. – disse Sirius, sério.

- Não é nada demais. – respondeu Isabelle.

- Você tá apaixonada? – perguntou Sirius, de repente.

- O quê?

- Você. Tá apaixonada por alguém? – repetiu ele – Por isso anda chateada?

- Sirius, eu... – começou Isabelle, mas só o seu tom de voz já a denunciara.

- Não precisa nem responder. – disse Sirius – E ele?

- Ele não sabe. – respondeu a garota, nervosa.

- Por que não? – perguntou Sirius, sem entender.

- Ele não gosta de mim. – disse Isabelle, rapidamente – Não desse jeito.

- Como você sabe, se não falou com ele? – perguntou o Maroto.

- Acredita em mim. – disse Isabelle – Eu sei.

- Esse cara é um idiota. – disse Sirius.

- Não, eu é que sou. – retrucou a morena, triste.

- Você não é idiota, Bell. – disse Sirius, firme.

- Olha, ali tá você. – disse ela, para desviar o assunto, apontando a estrela Sirius no céu – Deve ser legal ter uma estrela com seu nome, é como se... ela pertencesse a você.

- É. – concordou o Maroto, decidindo não insistir no assunto – Vai, escolhe uma delas.

- O quê? – perguntou Isabelle, sem entender.

- Escolhe! – insistiu Sirius.

- Ahn... tá. – concordou a morena – Aquela ali, perto de você. – disse ela, apontando uma estrela próxima à do cão.

- Aquela é Adhara. – disse Sirius – É sua agora.

- É o presente mais incrível que eu já ganhei. – disse Isabelle, sorrindo – Uma estrela só minha.

- Se for pra ver você sorrir assim, eu vou lá em cima buscar um monte delas pra você. – disse o garoto.

- Não precisa. Eu já tenho a mais brilhante de todas elas, bem aqui. – respondeu Isabelle – Obrigada, Sirius.

- Imagina. Esse sorriso é agradecimento suficiente. – respondeu ele – Há dias eu não via você sorrir assim.

- Ahn... nós... temos que voltar. – disse Isabelle, ficando nervosa – Tá ficando tarde.

- Tá. – concordou Sirius – Vou deixar você na janela do dormitório.

- Não! Eu não tenho coragem! – disse Isabelle, rapidamente.

- Tá bom, vamos andando, então.

Sirius inclinou o corpo para a frente, e o hipogrifo embicou para o chão. Isabelle fechou os olhos enquanto eles voavam para baixo, só voltando a abri-los quando sentiu o baque e o som dos cascos do hipogrifo batendo no chão. Eles pousaram perto das árvores da Floresta, a poucos metros do ponto de onde haviam partido. Sirius desmontou e depois ajudou Isabelle a fazer o mesmo.

- Muito bem, Rain! – disse ele, acariciando as penas do animal – Boa garota!

Ele disse a Isabelle que esperasse ali, enquanto devolvia Rain ao lugar de onde a havia tirado, e após apenas alguns minutos já estava de volta.

- Pronto. – disse ele, ao alcançar Isabelle – Vamos.

Os dois seguiram então em direção à escola. Sirius conduziu Isabelle por uma pequena entrada lateral, usada pelos elfos da cozinha e que em geral ficava aberta até muito tarde, e os dois entraram no castelo, correndo em direção à torre da Grifinória. Sirius tirou do bolso o Mapa do Maroto.

- Eu juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom.

Inúmeras linhas surgiram no pergaminho, formando novamente o mapa do castelo. Um pontinho intitulado _A. Filch_ movia-se devagar na direção dos dois pontos que representavam o casal de amigos.

- Filch! – sibilou Sirius, puxando Isabelle pelo braço e se enfiando junto com ela em um armário de vassouras – _Colloportus!_

Isabelle se sentia desconfortável. O espaço no armário era mínimo, fazendo com que seu corpo estivesse colado ao do garoto. Seu coração batia descompassado, e não era por causa do susto ou da correria.

_- Lumus! _– disse Sirius, e a ponta de sua varinha se acendeu – Machuquei seu braço? – perguntou ele, ao ver a garota esfregando o local.

- Não. – disse ela, ao perceber o que estava fazendo e parando imediatamente.

Os dois ouviram Filch passar resmungando algo sobre Pirraça e bombas de bosta, e continuaram em silêncio, até que a voz do zelador deixou de ser escutada.

- Ele já foi. – disse Sirius, fechando o Mapa, onde estava vendo para onde Filch estava indo – Vem.

Os dois saíram do armário, e seguiram correndo novamente, na direção oposta à seguida por Filch. Chegaram à torre da Grifinória sem mais contratempos, e depois de levarem uma boa bronca da Mulher Gorda, finalmente puderam entrar no salão comunal.

- Pronto, tá entregue. – disse Sirius, ao pé da escada do dormitório feminino.

- Valeu pelo passeio. – agradeceu Isabelle, com o pé no primeiro degrau.

- Tudo bem. – disse Sirius, sorrindo – Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

* * *

**N/A: ó, grande novidade, eu tô correndo, meninas! Maria e Serena, de novo, muitoooo obrigada pelos coments, que bom que gostaram. Laura, bem vinda! Fico feliz que esteja acompanhando, e mais ainda, que está gostando, claro. Prometo falar com vocês com calma no próximo capítulo, ok?! Beijos!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Buscando soluções**

Depois da noite do passeio de vassoura, a relação entre Sirius e Isabelle parecia ter voltado ao normal. A garota já não evitava mais o amigo, e voltara a andar junto com ele e os demais. Porém Lilian sabia que as coisas não iam tão bem quanto aparentavam; conhecia Isabelle muito bem, e sabia o quanto algumas situações feriam a amiga, mesmo que ela se mantivesse firme e não demonstrasse.

- Você não pode continuar desse jeito, Isa. – dizia a ruiva inconformada, durante uma conversa no dormitório – Está se destruindo aos poucos!

- E o que você quer que eu faça, Lily? – perguntou Isabelle, encarando a amiga.

- Eu não sei! – respondeu Lilian, jogando-se em sua cama.

- Pois é, eu também não. – disse Isabelle, imitando-a e caindo de cara na cama.

- Você devia contar pra ele. – disse Lilian, virando-se de frente para Isabelle.

- Ah, claro, Lily. – disse a morena, irônica – Chegar pra ele e dizer, "sabe, eu não posso ser mais sua amiga, porque eu amo você." – disse ela, em tom de zombaria – Ele ia simplesmente cair fora, se afastaria de mim no mesmo minuto.

- Seria um idiota se fizesse isso. – disse a ruiva, fitando o teto.

- Nós duas sabemos que é o que ele faria. – disse Isabelle – E... acho que eu não agüentaria, Lil! – confessou ela – Esses dias que eu fiquei longe dele foram horríveis! Por mais que a presença dele me faça mal, a ausência é pior.

- Ah, Isa... – disse Lilian, penalizada.

- Os olhos dele me trazem angústia e paz ao mesmo tempo, – continuou a morena – e o abraço... quando ele me abraça eu sinto como se nada no mundo pudesse me fazer mal.

- Eu... nem sei o que te dizer, Isa.

- Não precisa dizer nada, Lil. – disse Isabelle – Só não me pede pra fazer uma coisa que eu não posso.

- Tá bem. Chega desse assunto, então. – disse a ruiva, sentando-se na cama – Tá quase na hora da aula do Flitwick. Vamos nessa?

- Vamos. – concordou Isabelle – Vamos sim.

No salão comunal da Grifinória, os Marotos também conversavam enquanto não era hora de ir para a aula, e falavam exatamente de Isabelle.

- Eu nunca vi a Charmant com ninguém. – comentou Pedro.

- É, nem eu. – concordou Tiago – Isso é estranho, né?

- Ela é durona. – disse Remo – Nem pra ir a Hogsmeade ela aceitava convites, ia sempre com a Lily.

- É, ela é durona. – concordou Pedro – Ela e a D'Argento, né, Almofadinhas?

- Nem me fala. – disse Sirius, mal humorado – Dois passeios em Hogsmeade, saldo de beijos: zero.

- Eu ainda acho que o problema da Charmant é algum cara. – disse Tiago.

- Como assim, Pontas? – perguntou Remo, meio nervoso.

- Sei lá, ela deve gostar de alguém que não gosta dela, ou algo assim. – respondeu Tiago, dando de ombros – Além disso, tem as coisas que a Lily disse pro Almofadinhas, outro dia.

- A bronca, você quer dizer? – perguntou Sirius.

- É. Pelo que eu acho, deve ter lembrado a Charmant de alguma coisa, ela ficou de um jeito... – comentou Tiago.

- Que cara é essa, Aluado? – perguntou Pedro.

- Que cara? – perguntou Remo, fingindo-se de inocente.

- Essa aí. – retrucou Sirius.

- É a mesma cara que ele faz quando se fala da Takemi. – comentou Pedro.

- É, não sei quando ele vai admitir esse rolo entre eles dois. – disse Tiago.

- Não tem rolo nenhum. – mentiu Remo – A gente ficou junto algumas vezes, foi só.

- Foi só... tá bom. – disse Sirius, descrente.

Sirius estava certo em desconfiar. O que o amigo havia dito não era bem verdade. Remo e Bárbara se encontravam todos os dias, longe dos olhares curiosos dos colegas, e passavam algum tempo juntos, em geral, depois do jantar. Eles conversavam e namoravam um pouco antes do toque de recolher, quando o Maroto deixava Bárbara na entrada do salão comunal dela, antes de rumar para a torre da Grifinória.

- Mas voltando ao assunto... – disse o moreno – você tá sabendo de alguma coisa, Aluado?

- Hã? – Remo fez-se de desentendido – Não, não... não sei de nada.

- Não adianta, Aluado. – disse Tiago – Você é um péssimo mentiroso.

O interrogatório a Remo só não prosseguiu porque os meninos foram interrompidos pela chegada de Lilian e Isabelle, vindas do dormitório feminino. Assim que elas puseram os pés no salão comunal, os quatro se entreolharam e pararam de falar no mesmo instante.

- Nossa, que silêncio! – comentou Lilian.

- É. – concordou Isabelle – Daria até pra pensar que estavam falando de nós.

- Imagina se nós iríamos fazer uma coisa dessas, Charmant. – disse Tiago, e Sirius precisou olhar para a janela, para não começar a rir.

- Bom, tá na hora de irmos pra aula. – disse Lilian – Vamos nessa?

A aula de Feitiços pareceu voar para Isabelle. Na verdade, ela mal ouviu as explicações do diminuto professor Flitwick, e na hora da prática, estava distraída, sem saber direito o que fazer.

- Não, Isa! – disse Lilian, segurando a mão da amiga – Gira no sentido anti-horário.

- Desculpa, Lil. – pediu Isabelle – Eu tô meio voando.

- É, eu notei. – comentou a ruiva.

Elas continuaram praticando, ou pelo menos tentando praticar o feitiço, e a morena precisava se esforçar bastante, para não voltar a se distrair e acabar fazendo algo errado. Ao fim da aula, Isabelle disse a Lilian que fosse na frente para a torre da Grifinória, pois queria falar com o professor antes de ir também.

- Então, Srta. Charmant. – disse Flitwick, depois que o último aluno deixou a sala – Queria falar comigo?

- Sim, professor. – confirmou Isabelle.

- Pois bem, sou todo ouvidos. – disse o homenzinho, sentando-se atrás de sua mesa.

- Bem, professor, os N.I.E.M.'s estão aí, e está chegando a hora de decidir a carreira que pretendo seguir... – começou a garota.

- Sim. – concordou Flitwick – Continue.

- Eu... andei lendo sobre a carreira de obliviadora, e me interessei bastante. – continuou Isabelle.

- Sim, é uma ótima profissão. – disse o professor, fitando-a com um sorriso – Muito útil e muito necessária.

- Pois é. Mas eu não tenho muita noção sobre os tipos e do nível de dificuldade dos feitiços que são necessários para essa profissão, – disse Isabelle – afinal, tenho certeza de que não só apenas feitiços de memória são utilizados. – Flitwick assentiu com a cabeça – Mas não encontrei muita coisa na biblioteca.

- De fato, não há muita coisa à disposição dos alunos. – concordou Flitwick – Como a senhorita deve imaginar, a idéia é impedir alunos mais... _marotos_ – disse ele, sugestivamente, e Isabelle sorriu – possam se valer desses feitiços para brincadeiras tolas.

- Sim, eu entendo. – disse a garota, meio desanimada.

- Mas na seção reservada há exemplares bastante interessantes, como o _"Manual do Obliviador"_, e o _"Feitiços de Memória: O_ _que todo obliviador precisa saber"_. – enumerou o professor – Como sei que a senhorita não é dada a esse tipo de brincadeiras, e é bastante responsável, eu posso, se for de seu interesse, dar-lhe uma autorização para retirar alguns destes livros.

- Mesmo? – perguntou Isabelle, animando-se novamente – Seria ótimo, professor!

Flitwick pegou então um pergaminho, e escreveu uma autorização para que a garota pudesse ter acesso à seção reservada da biblioteca.

- Aqui está. – disse ele, entregando a autorização à aluna.

- Muito obrigada, professor. – agradeceu Isabelle.

- De nada. Eu só gostaria de pedir-lhe que não deixasse que esses livros caírem em mãos indevidas. – recomendou o professor – Creio que a senhorita me entende. – Por mãos indevidas, leia-se Marotos.

- Sim, senhor. Pode ficar tranqüilo. – disse Isabelle – E mais uma vez, obrigada.

- De nada. Até a próxima aula.

Isabelle deixou a sala de Feitiços muito séria. Estava satisfeita, mas ao mesmo tempo tensa. Caso todo o resto não desse certo, ela ainda teria um último recurso. Os livros indicados pelo professor Flitwick, e outros aos quais ela teria acesso na seção reservada com certeza iriam ajudar, caso nada mais funcionasse. Ela foi até a biblioteca, onde pegou os livros recomendados por Flitwick e alguns outros, que lhe pareceram interessantes. Madame Pince não parecia muito satisfeita ao fazer o registro dos livros, mas depois de certificar-se novamente da autenticidade da autorização, não pôde fazer mais nenhuma objeção, e entregou os livros à garota. Isabelle dirigiu-se então à torre da Grifinória, onde deu uma boa olhada no conteúdo dos livros, e depois de transfigurar as capas em capas de inocentes livros de contos, misturou-os ao seu material, colocando-os bem embaixo na estante de livros. Antes de sair, ainda deu uma última olhada na direção da caixinha com a rosa, que ainda estava exatamente como no dia em que Sirius lhe dera, sobre o seu criado-mudo e então foi encontrar com Lilian e os demais amigos, que estavam no campo de Quadribol, assistindo ao treino do time da Grifinória.

- Vamos lá, time! – gritava o capitão – Mais vontade!

O time estava dividido por funções. Os batedores treinavam juntos com um balaço, rebatendo a bola com força, uns contra os outros; os artilheiros treinavam arremessos nos aros, junto com os dois goleiros, o titular e o reserva, e Tiago, soltava e apanhava o pomo de ouro, repetidas vezes, competindo junto com o apanhador reserva. No entanto todo o treinamento não tirou seu bom humor.

- Vem cá, meu amor, me dá um beijinho... – disse ele a Lilian, logo que o treino acabou.

- Irc! – fez a ruiva, vendo o namorado todo suado e coberto de poeira – Depois de um bom banho a gente conversa. – disse ela, rindo.

- E aí, Pontas? – perguntou Remo – Como vocês estão pra final?

- Estamos preparados pra eles, Aluado. – respondeu Tiago, confiante – A Sonserina que nos aguarde... a taça já é dos leões! – gritou ele, enquanto já se dirigia para o vestiário.

Faltava agora pouco mais de um mês para os N.I.E.M.'s, e se antes já estavam estudando muito, agora os setimanistas viviam enfiados nos livros quase 24 horas por dia. Lilian, Isabelle e Remo eram os mais dedicados, e haviam estabelecido horários de estudos, individuais e em grupo. Agora até mesmo Sirius e Tiago, que todos sabiam odiar estudar, podiam ser vistos com mais freqüência na biblioteca, estudando e tirando dúvidas com as meninas, que passavam a maior parte de seu tempo livre entre as estantes repletas de livros, e às vezes até perdiam a noção do tempo enquanto estudavam.

- ... mas aqui diz que a poção Polissuco...

- Lily! – chamou Tiago, chegando à mesa de estudos repleta de livros – Você, por acaso, sabe que horas são?

- Sete? – arriscou a ruiva.

- Oito e meia. – corrigiu Tiago – Já tá todo mundo no Grande Salão, jantando.

- É? – perguntou Lilian, surpresa – Nossa! Eu nem vi o tempo passar!

- Pois é, mas eu vi. Vamos, chega de livros por hoje. – disse o Maroto, fechando o caderno da namorada – Você também, Charmant.

- Ah, eu... não tô com muita fome. – disse Isabelle – Vou ficar mais um pouco.

- Nem mais um segundo. – disse Tiago, em tom mandão – As duas levantando já dessas cadeiras, ou eu vou ter que tomar medidas drásticas.

- Ah, Tiago, daqui a pouco nós vamos. – disse Lilian, voltando a abrir seu caderno.

- Não mesmo. – disse Tiago, puxando a varinha. Com apenas um aceno, todos os livros se fecharam, e começaram a flutuar rumo às estantes.

- Tiago! – exclamaram as duas garotas, indignadas.

- Vocês vão ir andando ou eu vou ter que levar as duas penduradas pelos tornozelos até o Grande Salão? – perguntou Tiago.

- Você não faria isso com a gente... – duvidou Lilian.

- Será mesmo? – perguntou o garoto, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Melhor não duvidar, Lil. – disse Isabelle, depois de observar Tiago.

- Bom, Isa, você entende melhor de Marotos do que eu, afinal, é quase uma Marota também. – disse Lilian – Ok, Tiago, você venceu. Vamos jantar.

As duas então começaram a juntar seu material de cima da mesa, colocando tudo nas mochilas, e depois as despachando para o dormitório.

- Muito bem, agora uma em cada braço... – disse Tiago, oferecendo os braços às meninas que aceitaram, rindo muito – Isso... olha só, eu tô bem, hein? – brincou ele – Vou chegar ao Grande Salão com as duas meninas mais lindas e mais estudiosas da escola.

As duas garotas ruborizaram, e Tiago riu.

- Ah, olha só, que gracinha, as duas encabuladas. – disse ele, recebendo em seguida, um tapa em cada braço – Ai! Tá bom, vai?! Vamos jantar.

E os três deixaram então a biblioteca, de braços dados, conversando e rindo para irem para o Salão Principal. No meio do caminho, porém, o grupo aumentou de tamanho.

- Ih, olha ali, o Aluado e a Takemi! – disse Tiago, ao avistar Remo e Bárbara, que também se dirigiam ao Grande Salão, de mãos dadas – Ei, Aluado!

Remo se aproximou, junto com Bárbara, e depois de se cumprimentarem, os cinco foram juntos para o Salão Principal. O louro parecia desconfortável com a situação, e olhava de esguelha de vez em quando para Isabelle. Bárbara percebeu o nervosismo do garoto, e, seguindo o olhar dele, entendeu o motivo.

"_É ela! Ela é a garota de quem ele gosta!"_ – pensou ela. Porém manteve seus pensamentos para si mesma, tentando conversar com o grupo normalmente.

- Nossa, Tiago, duas meninas de uma vez só! – brincou a corvinal.

- E não é? – perguntou Tiago, rindo – Tive que ir buscar as duas na biblioteca.

- Vocês ainda estavam na biblioteca? – perguntou Remo, surpreso.

- Aham. – disse Tiago – E só vieram comigo depois que eu ameacei levar as duas pelos tornozelos até o Grande Salão.

- Truque sujo. – reclamou Isabelle. Remo fitou-a por um instante, mas logo desviou o olhar.

- Mas que funcionou. – retrucou Tiago – Olha vocês aqui.

A ruiva e a morena se entreolharam e sacudiram a cabeça, enquanto Bárbara ria das besteiras de Tiago, o que a distraiu de sua recente descoberta, e assim, os cinco rumaram para o Grande Salão para o jantar.

No dia seguinte, Tiago proibiu Lilian de se aproximar da biblioteca. Apesar de ter resistido bravamente, a ruiva acabou por ser convencida a passar um dia inteiro sem estudar, e aproveitar um pouco os jardins, junto com Tiago e os Marotos. Isabelle, porém, não se deixou convencer pelos argumentos dos garotos, e apesar de também ter ido para os jardins, continuou com seus estudos ao longo daquele dia. O único problema era que, por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia concentrar-se nos livros, e por várias vezes esteve distante e pensativa.

- Um sicle pelos seus pensamentos. – disse Remo, sentando-se na frente dela, com uma moeda de prata na mão.

- Hã? Ah, Remo, desculpa, o que disse? – perguntou a morena – Eu tava distraída.

- Queria saber no que estava pensando. – disse Lupin – Você tava longe...

- É, eu... acho que me distraí um pouco... – disse Isabelle, olhando para o lago.

- E essa carinha triste? – perguntou Remo.

- Não é nada, Remo. – mentiu a garota – Só... preocupação com os exames.

- Hmm... – ele fingiu acreditar – O que você tá fazendo aí?

- Ah, isso? – perguntou Isabelle, apontando o caderno em seu colo – Eu tava tentando desenhar, mas acho que estou dispersa demais pra isso também.

- Eu... posso ver? – perguntou Lupin, e ela estendeu o caderno para que ele pudesse ver – Nossa! É muito bom! – disse ele, ao ver o desenho que representava Tiago e Lilian juntos à beira do lago.

- Ah, pára, Remo! – pediu Isabelle, encabulada – É só um esboço. Eu tava tentando me manter ocupada.

- Caramba! Se isso é um esboço, imagina se fosse pra valer. – comentou ele, fazendo-a ficar ainda mais envergonhada – Peraí, eu vou fazer um desenho pra você.

Ele fez uma careta, fingindo concentração, e começou a desenhar, olhando de vez em quando ao redor, e sem deixar que Isabelle visse o que estava fazendo. Depois de alguns minutos, devolveu o caderno a ela, com um desenho que mais parecia o desenho de uma criança.

- Nossa, Remo, você é um péssimo desenhista! – disse Isabelle rindo.

- Eu sei. – respondeu Lupin, fitando-a carinhosamente – Viu como não doeu?

- O quê? – perguntou Isabelle, ainda sorrindo.

- Sorrir. – respondeu o garoto, simplesmente.

- É. – concordou ela – Agora é a minha vez. Você tem que ficar bem quieto.

Durante alguns minutos, os dois ficaram ali, enquanto Isabelle desenhava o amigo. Remo não podia se mexer, então movia apenas os olhos, e falava com Isabelle movendo a boca o mínimo possível, enquanto a garota ria de seus resmungos e reclamações.

- Você concordou em ser meu modelo, agora não reclama!

Perto dali, Sirius observava atentamente o casal de amigos. Isabelle estava rindo novamente, enquanto, ao que parecia, desenhava Remo, que estava parado, e movia somente os lábios.

"_Eles andam bem próximos agora, na verdade ela está mais próxima dele do que de mim."_ – pensava o Maroto – _"Será que estão juntos? Não, ela teria me contado. Teria mesmo? Ultimamente ela anda tão estranha comigo, fugidia, distante... Eles parecem estar se divertindo, como nós costumávamos nos divertir..."_

Sirius sacudiu a cabeça, como se isso fosse afastar aqueles pensamentos. Enquanto isso, Isabelle terminava de desenhar Remo.

- Posso me mexer agora? – perguntou Lupin, pela terceira ou quarta vez.

- Ok. – concordou Isabelle – Já pode se mexer.

- Ah, até que enfim! – disse o garoto, se esticando todo, e depois pegando o caderno para ver o desenho – Bom, se não fosse o modelo...

- Pára! O modelo é perfeito. – disse a morena, enquanto ele virava as páginas do caderno para ver os outros desenhos dela – Vou terminar mais tarde, e daí mostro pra você.

- Aham. – concordou Remo – Ah, eu quero esse pra mim! – disse ele, apontando um desenho que representava Lilian e Isabelle juntas.

- Nem pensar. – disse a garota – Eu amo esse desenho.

- Por favor, Isa! – pediu Remo.

- Desculpa, Remo. – respondeu ela, apanhando o caderno e fechando-o – Esse é meu.

- Eu não teria tanta certeza. – retrucou o Maroto, pegando de volta o caderno das mãos dela, e saindo correndo.

- Remo, volta já aqui! – gritou Isabelle, indo atrás dele.

- Não, eu nãããão vou devolver o caderno pra você se não prometer que vai me dar o desenho. – disse ele, meio rindo.

- Esse não! – disse Isabelle.

- Esse sim! – retrucou Lupin, mais à frente.

Isabelle correu atrás de Remo, rodeando árvores, desviando de pessoas e então, num momento de distração do garoto, conseguiu alcançá-lo.

- Peguei você! – disse ela, segurando-o pelas vestes – Devolve o caderno.

- Só se você me der o desenho. – exigiu ele, mantendo o caderno longe do alcance dela.

- Esse não. Prometo que faço outro pra você, tá bem? – perguntou ela.

- Igualzinho a esse? – perguntou Remo.

- Igualzinho a esse.

- Tá bem. – concordou ele, entregando o caderno à garota – Mas olha, você prometeu, hein?

- Tá bom!

O grupo de amigos resolveu entrar para o castelo, pois começava a anoitecer, e se dirigiram todos à torre da Grifinória.

- Eu vou subir, tomar um banho. – disse Isabelle a Remo, depois que eles chegaram à torre – Aquela correria toda me cansou.

- É, eu também já vou fazer isso. – respondeu Remo.

Isabelle deu um beijo leve no rosto dele.

- Valeu, Remo. – disse ela – Até daqui a pouco.

- Até.

A garota apanhou sua mochila de cima do sofá onde a havia deixado, e foi em direção à escada do dormitório feminino, acompanhada por Lilian. Sirius, que observara de longe a brincadeira do casal nos jardins, aproximou-se de Lupin, sem tirar os olhos da escada por onde as meninas subiram.

- Remo, eu... posso fazer uma pergunta? – perguntou Sirius.

- Já fez. – brincou Lupin – Mas eu deixo você fazer outra.

- Você e a Bell... – começou o moreno – vocês estão juntos?

- Como assim, Sirius? – perguntou Remo, sem entender.

- Assim, tipo... ficando? – respondeu Sirius.

- Não, não. Eu e a Isa somos só amigos. – disse o louro – Mas por quê?

- Ahn... não, nada. – respondeu Sirius, rapidamente – Só... curiosidade, é isso. Vocês estão bem amigos, agora. – comentou ele.

- Nós sempre fomos amigos, Sirius. – respondeu Remo, estranhando a atitude do amigo.

- Com ciúmes, Almofadinhas? – perguntou Tiago, debochado.

- Não. O Aluado não faz muito meu tipo. – respondeu Sirius, arrancando risadas de Pedro e dos demais alunos no salão comunal, embora ele próprio não risse.

* * *

**N/A: explicações no próximo capítulo!!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Descobertas**

Depois da tarde de folga, Lilian passara rapidamente pelo salão de monitores, antes de ir para a torre, para verificar a escala de rondas, e depois de conferir seus horários e os de Remo, deixou a sala, seguindo em direção ao salão comunal da Grifinória, onde encontraria o restante dos amigos. No caminho, porém, esbarrou, literalmente, no professor Flitwick, que se dirigia ao gabinete do diretor, derrubando-o no chão.

- Uff! – fez Flitwick, ao estatelar-se no chão.

- Professor! – exclamou a ruiva, indo ajudar o homenzinho – Desculpe, eu estava distraída, e...

- Tudo bem, Srta. Evans. – respondeu ele, espanando as vestes – Foi apenas um acidente.

- O senhor está bem? – perguntou Lilian, preocupada.

- Sim, sim, não se preocupe. – disse Flitwick, sorrindo – Mas de onde vem, com toda essa pressa? A essa hora já estão todos em seus salões comunais.

- É. Eu vim ao salão dos monitores, conferir os horários das rondas, e agora estava indo para a torre. – explicou a ruiva.

- Hmm... – fez Flitwick – A... Srta. Charmant não veio com a senhorita?

- Ah, não, não, a Isa já foi pra torre. – respondeu Lilian – Por quê?

- Eu queria perguntar a ela se os livros haviam sido úteis. – respondeu o professor.

- Livros? – perguntou Lilian, confusa – Que livros?

- Ela não... oh, por Merlin! – exclamou o homenzinho, rindo – Acho que ela levou muito a sério quando eu pedi que não contasse sobre os livros.

- Afinal, de que livros está falando? – perguntou a garota, de cenho franzido.

- Como deve saber, a Srta. Charmant estava indecisa sobre seguir ou não a carreira de obliviadora, – respondeu Flitwick – e pediu dicas de livros sobre o assunto.

- Obliviadora? – ecoou Lilian.

- Sim. A senhorita parece surpresa... – disse Flitwick, desconfiado.

- Ah, não é só que... eu... achei que ela tinha desistido. – mentiu a ruiva.

- Bem, parece que não. – disse o professor, parecendo ter acreditado na garota – Na verdade, espero que não. Com todos os incidentes que vêm acontecendo por causa desses bruxos que se intitulam _"Comensais da Morte"_, creio que o Ministério irá precisar de bons obliviadores no futuro.

- É, o senhor tem razão. – concordou Lilian, distraída.

- Bem, imagino que queira ir para o salão comunal. – disse Flitwick – Eu acabei retendo-a aqui. Vá, vá encontrar seus amigos.

- Sim. Até mais, professor. – disse a ruiva, desviando do homenzinho e seguindo, a passos largos, em direção à torre da Grifinória.

Lá chegando, passou direto pelo salão comunal, e subiu a escada para o dormitório feminino. Ouviu o barulho do chuveiro, e a voz de Isabelle, que cantarolava enquanto tomava banho. A ruiva foi até a estante de livros da amiga, olhando-os um a um.

- Poções, Poções, DCAT... – dizia ela, correndo o olhar pelas prateleiras – Transfiguração, contos, contos, contos... mas que tanto livro de contos tem aqui? – perguntou a si mesma.

Pegou todos os livros de contos, que estavam na prateleira bem de baixo, e sentou-se no chão, ao lado da cama, abrindo o primeiro livro.

- Mas isso aqui não é um livro de contos! – disse ela, olhando novamente a capa do livro, e então voltando a folheá-lo.

Lilian foi pegando os livros um a um, folheando todos rapidamente. Os livros de contos eram, na verdade, livros de Feitiços, dois deles, somente de feitiços de memória, sendo que um estava marcado no capítulo intitulado _"Feitiços seletivos: escolhendo o que esquecer"_. Haviam mais dois falsos livros de contos; o último da pilha tinha duas páginas marcadas. _"Magias da Alma e do Coração"_ era o nome verdadeiro daquele livro. Lilian foi então até a primeira folha marcada .

- _Feitiço do Coração Mudo_: – leu ela – o feitiço do Coração Mudo fecha portas no coração, impedindo a pessoa enfeitiçada de ter contato com o sentimento em questão. O sentimento é aprisionado em algum ponto do coração, sendo silenciado por completo. – a ruiva fechou o livro por um instante – Ah, Merlin!

Ela voltou a folhear o livro, até alcançar a outra folha marcada. Havia um pedaço de pergaminho, com uma anotação feita por Isabelle: _"Impossível de ser realizado sozinha. Lily ajudaria?"_. A ruiva então leu a descrição do feitiço.

- _Feitiço Extrator_: o feitiço Extrator permite a remoção por completo de um sentimento do coração. Para ser realizado, é necessária a criação de uma barreira protetora, que impeça o sentimento de se dispersar durante a retirada, o que faz com que exija a participação de no mínimo duas pessoas em sua execução. O sentimento assume a mesma forma de um pensamento extraído da mente, tendo no entanto, uma coloração levemente rosada.

Lilian voltou a fechar o livro, encarando, pensativa, a porta fechada do banheiro. Voltou de seu devaneio ao ver a porta se abrir, revelando Isabelle enrolada em uma toalha.

- Ah, como é bom tomar um ban... Lily! – gritou a morena, ao ver a amiga mexendo nos livros.

- Obliviadora? – perguntou a ruiva, encarando-a – Quando pretendia me falar sobre isso? – ela apontou um dos livros.

- Por que está mexendo nas minhas coisas? – perguntou Isabelle, nervosa, começando a recolher os livros do chão.

- Flitwick me falou do seu interesse na carreira de obliviadora. – respondeu Lilian, zangada – O que estava pretendendo fazer, Isa?

- Nada. – mentiu Isabelle, recolocando os livros na prateleira – Eu só tava lendo.

- Você por acaso parou pra pensar no que vai acontecer se você usar esses feitiços? – perguntou Lilian, apontando os livros na prateleira – Não vai mais amá-lo, mas também não vai amar mais ninguém!

- Lily, eu só tava lendo a respeito. – repetiu a morena – Não quer necessariamente dizer que eu vou usar os feitiços.

- Mas você pensou nisso! – disse a ruiva, exasperada – Tem certeza de que é o que quer? Se tornar incapaz de amar?

- Não seria permanente. – argumentou Isabelle, sem perceber que estava se entregando – Seria só até sairmos da escola. Longe dele, eu não precisaria mais do feitiço.

- Eu não acredito que tô ouvindo isso. – disse Lilian, cruzando os braços – Pode ter certeza que eu não vou ajudar você com essa maluquice.

- Nem precisa. Eu já desisti disso. – disse Isabelle, rapidamente – Ia até devolver os livros.

- Isa...

- É sério. – insistiu a morena – Não vou usar os feitiços.

- Então tá. – disse a ruiva, descruzando os braços, e indo até a sua cama – Amanhã nós duas vamos à biblioteca devolver esses livros.

- Tá. – concordou Isabelle, não muito contente – Amanhã nós vamos.

- Vai, se veste logo pra gente descer. – disse Lilian – Eu vou tomar um banho rápido, os meninos devem estar nos esperando pra irmos jantar.

Isabelle vestiu-se rapidamente, e depois que Lilian tomou banho e se vestiu também, as duas desceram para o salão comunal. Dos Marotos, apenas Tiago e Pedro estavam lá.

- Até que enfim! – disse Pedro, quando as duas desceram a escada do dormitório – Eu tô morrendo de fome!

- Que cara é essa, amor? – perguntou Tiago, ao ver a expressão séria no rosto de Lilian. Ela olhou para Isabelle, que desviou o olhar.

- Não é nada, Tiago. – mentiu a ruiva – Vamos indo?

Os quatro então deixaram o salão comunal, rumando para o Grande Salão. No meio do caminho, Sirius juntou-se a eles; ele tinha um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, e seu pescoço tinha inúmeras marcas vermelhas. Ao perceber isto, Isabelle baixou o olhar.

- E cadê o Aluado, hein? – perguntou Tiago.

- Sei lá. – respondeu Sirius, dando de ombros – Mas a última vez que eu vi, tava com a Takemi, perto da biblioteca.

Eles chegaram ao Grande Salão, indo direto para seus lugares tradicionais à mesa da Grifinória. Isabelle parecia bastante incomodada, e Lilian não tirava os olhos da amiga. Pouco depois da chegada dos cinco amigos, Remo se juntou a eles, depois de chegar ao Salão acompanhado por Bárbara.

- Oi, oi, oi! – cumprimentou ele, acomodando-se ao lado de Sirius.

- Aluadinho, sumiu junto com a Takemi... – provocou Tiago.

- Esse é o meu garoto! – disse Sirius, dando tapinhas nas costas do amigo.

- Ah, calem a boca, vocês dois! – repreendeu Lupin.

Sirius acenou para uma bonita garota morena, sentada à mesa da Corvinal. A garota corou levemente, afastou do rosto a franja que lhe caía sobre os olhos, e retribuiu o gesto, sorrindo.

- Quem é ela, Almofadinhas? – perguntou Pedro.

- O nome é Cintia. – respondeu Sirius – É só o que eu sei até agora.

- Quem? A de cabelo castanho e franja? – perguntou Remo, e Sirius assentiu – Cintia Short, sexto ano, nascida trouxa, é a piadista da turma. É super curiosa, e, às vezes, meio estressadinha.

Todos olharam para Remo com expressões surpresas.

- Como sabe de tudo isso? – perguntou Sirius.

- Ela é amiga da Bárbara. – explicou Lupin.

- Ah...

- Desculpa, amor, – disse Tiago – você disse que não era nada, mas ainda tá com uma cara...

- É, e a Charmant também. – comentou Pedro.

- Não é nada. – disse Lilian, e Isabelle concordou com a cabeça. No entanto, isto não pareceu convencer Remo, que continuou observando as duas com uma expressão pensativa.

- Brigadeiro mais tarde? – perguntou Sirius a Isabelle.

- Tá. – concordou a morena, tentando não demonstrar seu nervosismo.

Isabelle pensou em inúmeras desculpas para dar a Sirius e não ir ao encontro marcado, mas acabou por desistir, e descer para o salão comunal assim que todas as meninas haviam adormecido. A garota teve no entanto uma grande surpresa ao descer o último degrau e olhar para as poltronas perto da lareira.

- Remo?

- Oi, Isa. – cumprimentou Lupin.

- O que você tá fazendo aí? – perguntou Isabelle, aproximando-se.

- Eu vi o Sirius descer, e imaginei que fosse encontrar você aqui. – respondeu ele.

- Ele deve ter ido até a cozinha. – comentou a garota, acomodando-se ao lado do amigo.

- O que houve com você e a Lily? – perguntou Remo.

- Nada. – mentiu Isabelle.

- Acho que está mentindo pra mim. – disse Remo, como quem não quer nada.

- Ela... descobriu umas coisas que eu... tava pensando em fazer, – confessou ela – e ficou meio zangada com isso.

- Ela disse que você ia se auto-enfeitiçar... – contou Remo – por causa do Sirius.

- Eu não acredito que ela contou isso pra você! – exclamou a morena, indignada.

- Ela tá preocupada com você. – justificou Remo – E eu também.

- Eu tava tentando consertar as coisas. – retrucou Isabelle, meio zangada.

- Desse jeito? – inquiriu Remo.

- Tem uma idéia melhor? – devolveu a garota.

- Tenho. – respondeu ele, para a surpresa de Isabelle – Fica comigo.

- O quê? – perguntou ela, encarando-o.

- Fica comigo, Isa. – disse Remo, encarando-a de volta intensamente – Me deixa pelo menos tentar fazer você esquecer o Sirius.

- Remo, eu... não posso. – disse Isabelle, ainda chocada com a proposta dele – Não posso fazer isso.

- Você pode. – retrucou Lupin.

- Não, eu não posso. – insistiu ela – Remo... seria tão mais fácil pra mim gostar de você ao invés dele, alguém que gosta de mim também... mas nem sempre as coisas são fáceis.

- Eu não me importo. – disse Remo, decidido.

- Mas eu sim. Acabaria magoando você mais ainda. – disse Isabelle – Eu sei o quanto dói estar com a pessoa de quem se gosta, sabendo que ela tá pensando em outra pessoa.

- Acho que vamos precisar de uma colher extra.

O casal voltou sua atenção para a entrada do salão comunal, de onde Sirius os encarava de volta, com uma panela e duas colheres nas mãos.

- Eu assumo o risco. – disse Remo, levantando-se, e subindo a escada para o dormitório.

- Eu interrompi alguma coisa? – perguntou Sirius a uma Isabelle ainda estupefata.

- Não. – disse ela, distraída – Não interrompeu, não.

- Do que o Aluado tava falando? – perguntou o Maroto, aproximando-se do sofá.

- Ahn... nada. – mentiu Isabelle – Uma idéia maluca que ele teve.

- Às vezes eu acho que você não confia mais em mim. – disse Sirius, fitando a garota intensamente.

- Sirius, não é verdade. – rebateu Isabelle.

- É sim! Você esconde as coisas de mim. – acusou o Maroto.

- Sirius, por favor... – começou a garota, mas foi interrompida.

- Eu ouvi o que você disse pro Remo sobre amar _"ele"_. – disse Sirius.

Isabelle fitou-o, empalidecendo. Abriu a boca para falar por duas vezes, mas não conseguiu emitir nenhum som, nervosa com o olhar do garoto fixo nela.

- Por que você não me conta quem é _ele_? – perguntou Sirius – A Lily sabe, até o Remo sabe e eu não.

- É melhor assim, Sirius. – disse Isabelle, sem olhar para ele.

- Por quê? O Remo sabe. – insistiu ele.

- Ele descobriu sozinho. – retrucou a morena.

- Mas você confirmou, ou ele não teria certeza. – disse Sirius, astutamente. Aquilo era algo a que Isabelle não poderia contestar.

- Mas ele descobriu sozinho. – repetiu ela – Se você descobrir também, eu não vou mentir.

Na manhã seguinte, Lilian e Isabelle acordaram cedo, como de costume, e, depois de se vestirem, rumaram para a biblioteca para entregar os livros de Feitiços. No caminho até lá, Isabelle repreendeu a amiga pelo que havia contado a Remo.

- Você não devia ter contado.

- Tá, eu sei, desculpa! – pediu Lilian – Mas eu fiquei tão maluca com aquilo que acabei cedendo quando ele insistiu em saber o que tinha acontecido.

- Mesmo assim! – insistiu Isabelle, zangada – Você não devia ter contado!

- Eu já pedi desculpas! – disse Lilian, ficando nervosa – O que mais você quer que eu faça, apague a memória dele?

- Não tem graça, Lily! – repreendeu a morena.

- Eu sei. Mas é que você tá quase levitando, e... – a ruiva parou de falar, observando a amiga – tem mais coisa nessa história, não tem? – perguntou ela, astutamente.

Isabelle não disse nada enquanto as duas entravam na biblioteca e se dirigiam à mesa de Madame Pince. Lilian continuou fitando-a em silêncio, até que a morena finalmente respondeu.

- Tem mais, sim. – disse Isabelle – Depois... depois que ele me passou o sermão por causa dos livros, ele... ele me fez uma proposta. – contou ela, hesitante.

- Uma proposta? – ecoou Lilian – Qual?

- Ele propôs... que a gente ficasse junto... – disse Isabelle – pra eu esquecer o Sirius.

- É sério? – Lilian encarava a amiga com ar de espanto.

- É sério. – confirmou Isabelle.

- E o que você disse? – perguntou a ruiva?

- Que não, é claro! – respondeu Isabelle, um tanto surpresa com a pergunta da amiga.

- É claro, por quê? – perguntou Lilian.

Isabelle entregou os livros a Madame Pince, para fazer o registro de devolução, e então voltou-se para encarar a amiga.

- Lily, eu não poderia fazer isso com ele. – disse ela, muito séria.

- Se ele propôs isso, é porque não se importa. – argumentou a ruiva.

- Mas eu sim. – retrucou Isabelle – Me sentiria péssima se fizesse isso com ele, Lil. Estaria brincando com os sentimentos dele, algo bem pior do que – ela baixou o tom de voz – o Sirius faz comigo, porque seria consciente.

- Você disse isso pro Remo? – perguntou Lilian.

- Disse. – respondeu Isabelle.

- E ele? – inquiriu a ruiva.

- Disse que assumia o risco. – contou a morena, e então recebeu da bibliotecária a confirmação sobre a devolução dos livros.

- E então! – exclamou Lilian, enquanto as duas começavam a andar em direção à saída – Isa, o Remo é bem grandinho pra saber o que quer. E ele sabe muito bem em que caldeirão tá metendo a colher.

- Eu não posso fazer isso, Lily! – insistiu Isabelle.

- Dá uma chance pra ele, Isa. – aconselhou a ruiva – Dá uma chance pra você mesma. Você já sofreu demais por causa do Sirius.

- Shhh! – repreendeu a morena – Eu... é só que... me parece tão errado...

- Pensa bem nisso, Isa, pensa com calma. – disse Lilian – Talvez vocês possam dar certo.

- Eu... vou pensar. – concordou a morena.

- Faz isso. Você vai acabar me dando razão. – disse a ruiva, e Isabelle não pôde conter uma risada.

- Ah, meu Merlin... a convivência com o Tiago já tá fazendo estrago... – brincou ela.

- Ih, amiga, eu já sou um caso perdido! – retrucou Lilian, rindo, enquanto as duas se dirigiam ao Salão Principal.

No fim do dia, enquanto os amigos iam todos para a torre da Grifinória, Remo tomou um caminho diferente, dirigindo-se até uma outra torre. A aula de DCAT havia acabado vinte minutos mais cedo, e agora o grifinório caminhava lentamente rumo ao corredor onde ficava a escada em espiral que levava ao salão comunal da Corvinal. Ele chegou à entrada do corredor, parando diante da janela que havia ali, e que era onde costumava encontrar-se com Bárbara, e ficou observando o movimento nos jardins, porém sempre atento à chegada da garota.

Lilian havia vindo falar com ele durante a aula de Poções, logo após o almoço, dentro do estoque de ingredientes do professor Slughorn, e o que ela lhe disse pairou em sua mente ao longo de toda a tarde.

_"- A Isa me contou sobre a conversa de vocês ontem à noite. _– _comentou a ruiva._

_- Contou? _– _perguntou Remo, embora não estivesse de fato muito surpreso._

_- Contou. Achei corajoso da sua parte. _– _disse Lilian._

_- Corajoso ou não, não fez diferença. Ela disse que não podia aceitar. _– _retrucou Lupin, desanimado._

_- É, ela me disse a mesma coisa. _– _contou Lilian _– _Nós conversamos muito sobre isso hoje de manhã._

_Remo não disse nada. Pegou a escadinha que ficava atrás da porta, para poder alcançar um vidro de raízes de urtiga._

_- Eu disse pra ela que ela devia aceitar... a sua proposta._

_Ao ouvir aquilo, Remo olhou para baixo, para Lilian, que o encarava de volta, muito séria. Ele desceu os degraus da escadinha, parando diante da amiga._

_- Você... disse? _– _perguntou._

_- Disse. _– _confirmou a ruiva _– _Ela tem medo de machucar você, Remo, é só por isso que disse não._

_- Você acha que... _– _ele a fitou, sem continuar a frase._

_- Insiste um pouco mais. _– _aconselhou ela _– _Mostra pra ela que você tá mesmo disposto a correr o risco. Depois da nossa conversa, acho que ela vai estar um pouco mais receptiva. _– _disse a ruiva _– _Mas pensa bem se é mesmo o que você quer, Remo. Não vai ser nada fácil._

_- Eu sei. Mas vai valer a pena. _– _disse Lupin _– _Ela vale a pena."_

Por isso ele estava ali. Havia tomado uma decisão, iria correr todos os riscos. Mas primeiro precisava falar com Bárbara, e essa não seria uma conversa fácil.

- Remo?

Remo tirou os olhos dos quartanistas que brincavam com frisbees dentados nos jardins, virando-se para o interior do castelo. Bárbara o fitava com um sorriso. Ele a encarou por um instante, pensando em como explicar à garota sua decisão. Ela não percebeu a expressão no rosto dele, pois adiantou-se em sua direção, beijando-o nos lábios, e depois fitou-o, ainda sorrindo.

- O que tá fazendo aqui? – perguntou ela – Ainda falta muito até a hora do jantar.

- Eu... preciso falar com você. – disse Remo, nervoso – Ahn... encontra comigo na Sala Precisa? Lá a gente pode conversar com calma.

Ele deixou a garota, que já não tinha a expressão sorridente no rosto, ao pé da escada que levava ao salão comunal da Corvinal, e, despedindo-se dela, rumou para a Sala Precisa. Não precisou esperar mais do que quinze minutos até que Bárbara chegasse também à Sala, com uma expressão ansiosa. Os dois estavam agora sentados em um confortável sofá, conjurado por Remo, e Bárbara encarava o grifinório, esperando que ele começasse a falar.

- Você disse... que precisava falar comigo... – incentivou ela.

- É, disse. – concordou Lupin.

- E então? – insistiu a garota – Fala.

Remo respirou fundo, fitando os olhos escuros da garota. Sabia que logo que dissesse a ela o motivo de tê-la chamado até ali, a expressão de curiosidade se dissiparia, dando lugar a uma outra, de tristeza.

- Bárbara, eu... – começou ele, e então parou, olhando para as próprias mãos.

- Tá me assustando, Remo. – disse a garota nervosa – O que tá acontecendo?

- Bárbara... quando nós começamos a ficar juntos, – disse Remo, hesitante – eu... disse pra você que gostava de uma outra pessoa.

- Disse. – concordou a garota – E eu disse que não me importava.

- É. A gente... combinou que ia ficar juntos, – continuou Remo – mas não era nada certo, ou decidido, por causa dessa outra pessoa.

- É. Mas por que você tá me dizendo tudo isso? – perguntou ela, franzindo a testa.

- Algumas coisas mudaram. – respondeu Remo, devagar – Talvez... talvez ela esteja... esteja disposta a me dar uma chance, ficar comigo.

A japonesinha não disse nada, apenas baixou o olhar. Uma lágrima escapou de seus olhos, indo cair em seu colo, e deixando uma marquinha redonda no tecido das calças.

- Eu gosto dela, Bárbara, e eu quero muito essa chance. – confessou Lupin.

- Quer dizer que nós dois... – ela hesitou – é o fim?

- Eu tinha que vir falar pra você, você tinha que ser a primeira a saber. – disse Remo – Eu não queria magoar você, mas... preciso lutar pelo que eu quero.

- E você quer a Isa. – uma segunda lágrima caiu, indo fazer companhia à primeira na perna da garota.

- Quê? – Remo encarou-a, surpreso. Não imaginava que Bárbara soubesse que Isabelle era a garota por quem era apaixonado.

- Eu sei que é ela, Remo. – disse a corvinal, encarando-o de volta – Vi como você olha pra ela, e como você fica quando estamos juntos e ela está por perto, como se estivesse fazendo algo de errado.

- Eu não queria magoar você. – repetiu Remo.

- Eu sei. – disse Bárbara – Não vou dizer que não está doendo, porque está. – confessou ela – Mas eu entendo o que está fazendo. É o mesmo que fiz pra ficar com você.

- Está chateada comigo? – perguntou ele.

- Não! Não com você. – respondeu Bárbara – Com a situação, mas nunca com você. Eu sabia que você não gostava de mim tanto quanto eu de você, mas achei que pudesse dar certo. – ela parou um instante, fazendo força para se segurar – Bem, não deu.

- E nós... ainda podemos ser amigos? – perguntou Remo, já acreditando que a resposta seria não.

- Claro! – disse Bárbara, sem pestanejar – Talvez agora, no início seja um pouquinho difícil, e talvez seja melhor eu me afastar de você por um tempo. – disse ela, enxugando uma lágrima – Mas nós podemos, nós vamos ser amigos.

- Eu gosto muito de você, Bárbara. – disse Remo, fazendo um carinho no rosto dela.

- Eu sei, Remo. – disse a garota, cobrindo a mão dele com a sua – Bom... é... é melhor eu ir. – disse ela, levantando-se – A gente se vê.

- A gente se vê.

No sábado, para a frustração de diversos casais de namorados, a Sala Precisa esteve ocupada durante praticamente todo o dia. Na parte da manhã, Tiago e Lilian a utilizaram para a sua tradicional aula de Poções, passando metade do tempo concentrados nos ingredientes das poções, e a outra metade em alguns momentos de namoro relativamente bem comportado.

Na parte da tarde, a ruiva estava novamente na Sala Precisa, e mais uma vez, envolvida no preparo de poções, mas desta vez, em companhia de Isabelle. As duas estavam tentando, mais uma vez, preparar a Poção Mata-Cão, e desta vez, as coisas pareciam estar dando certo.

- Dá uma olhada, Lil, acho que já dá pra colocar as raízes do lapelo.

A ruiva deixou de lado o livro de Poções que estava consultando, e se aproximou do caldeirão, espiando seu conteúdo.

- Ah, dá, sim. – disse ela – Vai, me passa as raízes. Qual é a quantidade, mesmo?

- Três colheres, bem cheias. – respondeu Isabelle.

A ruiva tirou três generosas colheradas de raízes de acônito lapelo, devidamente picadas em pedacinhos minúsculos e uniformes, e colocou na poção, girando a colher no sentido anti-horário a cada colherada despejada.

- Pronto. Agora é só deixar ferver mais. – disse ela, depois de mexer a poção pela terceira vez.

Depois que descobriu que Lilian já sabia sobre a condição de Remo, Isabelle contou à amiga tudo o que sabia sobre a Poção Mata-Cão, e também sobre suas tentativas frustradas de conseguir prepará-la corretamente. Desde então, as duas vinham trabalhando juntas, na tentativa de conseguir preparar a poção para dá-la a Remo, mas até momento, não haviam obtido sucesso.

Naquele sábado, primeiro dia da lua cheia daquele mês, as duas estavam particularmente ansiosas, enquanto controlavam a fervura da poção. O líquido levemente esverdeado borbulhava já há algum tempo no caldeirão, e estava na cor e espessura adequadas para aquele estágio de cozimento.

- Mais quinze minutos. – disse Isabelle – E se a fumaça subir em forma de cogumelo, então vai estar pronta.

Ela então sentou-se ao lado de Lilian, no sofá que fora conjurado pela ruiva logo que as duas chegaram à Sala Precisa.

- A espera é a pior parte... – comentou a morena, afundando-se no sofá.

- É. – concordou Lilian – Mas... enquanto esperamos... – começou ela – me diz, como estão as coisas entre vocês dois?

- Eu e o Remo? – perguntou Isabelle, e a ruiva assentiu – Ah, na mesma, Lily. Nós não voltamos mais a esse assunto.

- Não? – surpreendeu-se a ruiva.

- Não. Acho que ele entendeu que eu não posso aceitar a proposta que ele me fez. – disse Isabelle.

- Pensei que você... fosse mudar de idéia... depois da nossa conversa. – confessou Lilian.

- Como eu poderia, Lil? – perguntou Isabelle – Iria acabar machucando o Remo, e eu não quero fazer isso.

- Você realmente não percebe, não é? – disse a ruiva, e Isabelle fitou-a, confusa – Ele está sendo machucado, você ficando com ele ou não! Vocês dois estão se machucando! Você sofre pelo Sirius, Remo sofre por você, se ficassem juntos, talvez pudessem acabar com isso!

Isabelle encarava amiga sem nada dizer. Ela sabia que não tinha qualquer argumento para tentar contestar as palavras da ruiva. O clima tenso foi, no entanto, rompido pelo alerta da ampulheta, enfeitiçada para marcar o tempo de cozimento da poção. As duas se encararam por mais alguns instantes, até que Isabelle quebrou o contato visual, dirigindo-se até o caldeirão. Lilian foi até a bancada onde estavam os ingredientes e o livro com a receita da poção, e com o livro nas mãos, aproximou-se também do caldeirão.

- Cor verde-amarelada, e fumaça em forma de cogumelo. – disse ela, e então olhou para Isabelle – Está pronta.

* * *

**N/A: hey, meninas! Mais uma vez, estou atrasada com a atualização, e como sempre, correndo. Mas quero agradecer MUITO por vocês estarem acompanhando e comentando a fic. Maria, Serena, Laura e Paulinha, MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO! Espero que gostem destes capítulos novos. Beijão!!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Boas novas**

Enquanto Lilian ficava na Sala Precisa, passando a poção fumegante do caldeirão para alguns frascos, Isabelle saiu à procura de Sirius. A poção parecia estar perfeita, mas era necessário testá-la, antes que Remo pudesse beber. Sirius lhe contara que, em algumas das vezes em que passaram a noite fora do castelo com Remo, os garotos haviam visto lobos no interior da Floresta. Testar a poção em um lobo seria muito mais eficiente do que testá-la em um cão, além do que, caso testassem em um dos cães de Hagrid e algo desse errado, estariam bastante encrencados.

Ela passou pela torre da Grifinória, e também pelos jardins, mas não encontrou o amigo. Passava perto da biblioteca quando viu Tiago, que fora devolver os livros utilizados em sua aula de Poções daquela manhã.

- Tiago! – chamou a morena – Viu o Sirius?

- Acho que vi ele passar em direção ao fim do corredor, – respondeu Tiago – mas ele... Charmant!

- Agora não, Tiago. – cortou a garota, já indo na direção indicada por ele – Eu preciso achar o Sirius.

- Mas... – tentou Tiago, mas ela já lhe dera as costas, andando rápido em direção ao fim do corredor.

_"Oh, oh..."_ – pensou ele, enquanto via a garota se afastar – _"Isso não vai prestar..."_

Isabelle nem mesmo ouviu a tentativa do amigo de impedi-la de ir atrás de Sirius. Estava tão animada com a possibilidade de ajudar Remo, que tudo o que conseguia pensar era em encontrar Sirius logo, e testar a poção para ver se funcionava. Ela seguiu andando pelo corredor, e, ao passar por uma porta entreaberta, viu de relance o emaranhado de cabelos escuros de Sirius. Voltou alguns passos, e abriu a porta sorrindo. Porém o sorriso murchou ao perceber que ele não estava sozinho.

- Sirius, eu... ah! – fez ela, ao ver a garota que estava com ele.

- Bell? – perguntou o Maroto, pego de surpresa.

- Ahn... desculpe, eu... – gaguejou a morena – Ah, deixa pra lá. – disse por fim, voltando-se para deixar a sala.

- Não, espera, Bell. – chamou Sirius, indo até ela – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Tá tudo bem, Sirius. – disse Isabelle, sem olhar para ele – A gente conversa depois.

Ela deixou a sala, fechando a porta atrás de si, e voltando ao corredor da biblioteca, por onde viera. Encostou-se na parede por um instante, respirando fundo, e então voltou a caminhar rumo ao início do corredor.

- Não pensa nisso... pensa na poção... pensa na poção... – repetia ela para si mesma, numa forma de tentar refrear as lágrimas que ameaçavam encher-lhe os olhos.

- Bell!

Isabelle parou de andar, e virou-se para trás. Sirius havia deixado a sala, e vinha andando rápido em sua direção.

- O que você queria falar comigo? – perguntou ele, ao alcançá-la.

- Ahn, eu... – começou a garota – Nós conseguimos. A poção tá pronta.

- Sério? – perguntou Sirius, e ela assentiu.

- Mas precisamos testar antes de dar ela pro Remo. – disse a garota – Você disse que tinham lobos na Floresta.

- E tem. – confirmou Sirius.

- Será que conseguimos pegar um deles? – perguntou Isabelle – Acho que seria mais confiável do que testar em um cão.

- É, você tem razão. – concordou Sirius – Tem um pouco da poção aí?

- Tenho. – respondeu a morena – Tá aqui.

Sirius apanhou da mão dela o pequeno frasquinho cheio de poção, e guardou-o no bolso das vestes.

- Ótimo. Vou chamar o Pontas agora mesmo. – disse ele – Se funcionar, Remo pode começar a tomar ainda hoje.

- Lily e eu vamos esperar por vocês na torre. – avisou Isabelle.

- Tá. Cruzem os dedos! – disse Sirius, começando a correr rumo à ponta do corredor.

Ele continuou correndo, rumo à saída do castelo, e enquanto o fazia, tirou de um dos bolsos um pequeno espelho quadrado.

- Pontas?! – chamou Sirius – Tá me ouvindo?

Um par de olhos castanho-esverdeados, emoldurados por óculos redondos apareceu no espelho.

- A Charmant achou você? – perguntou Tiago.

- Achou, ela... espera! – disse Sirius – Como você sabe?

- Ela passou por mim, no corredor da biblioteca. – contou Tiago – Tentei fazer ela parar, mas ela nem me ouviu.

- E você não me avisa, Pontas! – exclamou Sirius, exasperado.

- Que foi?

- Ela me pegou no maior amasso com a Parker na sala do fim do corredor. – contou Sirius.

- E o que tem isso? – perguntou Tiago, sem entender.

- Eu... não gosto que ela me veja agarrado com outras garotas... – explicou Sirius, sendo que suas palavras soaram estranhas até para ele mesmo – Mas não era isso que eu queria falar com você. Onde você tá?

- No jardim. – respondeu Tiago – Por quê?

- Me encontra na saída oeste. – disse Sirius – Temos uma missão especial.

- Tá, tô indo pra lá.

Tiago guardou seu espelho, igual ao utilizado por Sirius para contatá-lo, e seguiu andando rápido em direção ao local combinado. Os dois chegaram à saída oeste praticamente ao mesmo tempo, e já seguiram andando em direção à Floresta. No caminho, Sirius contou ao amigo sobre o sucesso das meninas no preparo da Poção _Mata-Cão_, deixando Tiago também muito animado, e fazendo com que ele acelerasse ainda mais o passo rumo às árvores. Os dois se embrenharam na Floresta, com cuidado, mas sempre andando rápido. Demoraram cerca de vinte minutos até avistarem um grupo de lobos, que se alimentava em uma pequena clareira. De trás de uma árvore, Sirius apontou a varinha para o animal mais próximo.

- _Imperio! _– murmurou ele – Pra cá, lobinho.

O lobo abandonou o pedaço de carne que devorava, começando a andar, devagar, na direção dos dois garotos. Sirius e Tiago afastaram-se mais da clareira, seguidos de perto pelo lobo enfeitiçado. Quando se encontravam a uma boa distância do resto da matilha, os dois pararam. Tiago pegou o frasco com poção, abriu-o, e despejou o conteúdo dentro da boca do lobo, ainda sob o efeito do feitiço lançado por Sirius. Depois, afastou-se do animal, parando ao lado do outro Maroto, a varinha em prontidão. Sirius, então, retirou o feitiço lançado no lobo. O animal encarou-os por alguns instantes, e então deitou-se no chão, preguiçoso. Com a varinha em punho, Sirius aproximou-se e tocou o lobo; ele estava dócil como um cãozinho de estimação. Os dois Marotos se entreolharam, sorrindo. A poção funcionava.

No castelo, Lilian e Isabelle esperavam, nervosas, pelo retorno dos garotos. Lilian andava de um lado para o outro, torcendo as mãos, enquanto Isabelle encarava a entrada do salão comunal sem nem ao menos piscar.

Ela levantou-se da poltrona de um salto, quando Sirius e Tiago entraram pelo retrato com expressões muito sérias nos rostos. As duas garotas ficaram paradas lado a lado, de mãos dadas, enquanto esperavam que eles dissessem alguma coisa. Sirius e Tiago abriram largos sorrisos.

- Funciona. – disse Sirius – Vocês conseguiram.

As duas se entreolharam, e começaram a rir, dando pulinhos de alegria.

- Funciona! Funciona! – repetiam, contentes.

- Temos que encontrar o Remo. – disse Isabelle, ainda sorrindo.

- Ele já deve ter ido pra Casa dos Gritos. – disse Tiago.

- Então vamos logo até lá. – disse Sirius – Daqui a pouco começa a escurecer.

- Espera, Sirius. – chamou Lilian – Eu acho... que a Isa é quem devia ir até lá, afinal, foi ela quem começou com tudo isso.

- É, eu... concordo com a minha ruivinha. – disse Tiago, captando a idéia da namorada. Isabelle também percebeu quais eram as reais intenções de Lilian, mas decidiu não falar nada. Na verdade, queria mesmo que fosse ela a contar a novidade a Remo.

- Bom, eu... acho que é uma boa idéia. – disse Sirius, embora não parecesse que realmente havia apreciado a sugestão de Lilian.

- Bom, eu... vou até lá, então. – disse Isabelle – Vou pegar um dos frascos lá em cima, já volto.

Como ainda estava claro, e havia muita gente nos jardins, Isabelle precisou pegar o caminho mais longo para chegar a Hogsmeade. Com o auxílio dos amigos, ela usou a passagem da bruxa de um olho só, que levava ao porão da Dedosdemel, e de lá, aparatou nos fundos da Casa dos Gritos. Entrou na casa sorrindo, com o frasco de poção bem seguro na mão.

- Remo?!

Lupin apareceu no alto da escada, fitando-a com uma expressão surpresa. Isabelle alargou o sorriso ao ver o amigo.

- Isa, o que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ele, começando a descer as escadas – Daqui a pouco vai começar a escurecer, e...

- Eu trouxe uma coisa pra você. – disse Isabelle.

Ela escondia às costas o frasco com a poção, e fitava Remo com um leve sorriso no rosto, embora estivesse quase explodindo de alegria.

- Você precisa ir embora, eu... – ele parou de falar quando Isabelle segurou no corrimão da escada, preparando-se para subir – O que você tá fazendo?

- Subindo. – respondeu a morena, calmamente, começando a subir – Tenho que falar com você, e não vou fazer isso de pé, na beira da escada.

Ainda um pouco relutante, Remo esperou que ela o alcançasse, e junto com a garota, voltou para o quarto. Isabelle sentou-se no chão, no que foi imitada pelo Maroto.

- Antes de eu começar, preciso que você beba isso. – disse ela, destampando o frasco da poção e o estendendo para Remo.

- O que é isso? – perguntou ele, olhando desconfiado para o frasquinho de conteúdo fumegante.

- Bebe, Remo. – pediu Isabelle, delicadamente, mas ao mesmo tempo com firmeza.

Lupin deu ainda mais uma olhada para o frasco de poção, e então o levou aos lábios. Fez uma careta de desagrado ao engolir o último gole. Isabelle riu.

- Irc! Isso é horrível! – reclamou ele – E então? Já pode me contar o que tá acontecendo?

- Posso. – respondeu a garota, ainda sorrindo – Desde que eu descobri sobre você, procurei saber tudo o que pudesse sobre a licantropia, pra tentar encontrar alguma forma de ajudar você. – contou a morena. Lupin assentiu – Cada novo livro, cada artigo, tudo o que era descoberto, eu li, pra ver se encontrava alguma coisa.

Ela parou de falar e fitou Remo. Ele a olhava com uma expressão ansiosa. Isabelle respirou fundo, e sem tirar os olhos dos dele, voltou a falar.

- E então eu encontrei.

- Encontrou? – perguntou Remo, surpreso.

- Encontrei. Essa coisa horrível que você acabou de beber é a mais recente descoberta pra aliviar alguns dos sintomas da licantropia. – disse a garota, contente.

- O quê?

- Ela se chama _"Poção Mata-Cão"_. Foi descoberta na Irlanda, há não muito tempo. – contou ela – Com ela, sua transformação física acontece, mas é menos dolorosa, e sua mente permanece humana.

- Você... Isa, você tá falando sério? – perguntou Remo, e Isabelle assentiu – Merlin! Mas como... como...?

- Lily e eu vínhamos trabalhando nela há algum tempo, e dessa vez deu certo! – contou Isabelle, sorrindo – Nós fizemos um teste hoje à tarde, e funcionou.

Remo não disse nada, ele fitava as próprias mãos, sem conseguir encontrar palavras para descrever o que estava sentindo naquele momento. Isabelle viu os olhos do amigo encherem-se de lágrimas.

- Não chora, Remo, ou eu vou chorar também! – disse ela, já sentindo seus olhos marejarem também.

- Eu tenho... os melhores... os mais incríveis amigos do mundo inteiro. – disse Lupin, tentando não chorar, e falhando – Eu tenho tanto o que agradecer... pra todos vocês...

- Não tem que agradecer, Remo. – disse Isabelle, fazendo um carinho no rosto dele – Nós somos seus amigos, e é isso que amigos fazem.

Remo ergueu o olhar, olhando bem no fundo dos olhos da garota. Isabelle sustentou o olhar dele, um tanto intrigada com a expressão no rosto do amigo.

- Você... é incrível, sabia? – disse Remo, tocando também o rosto dela.

Ele começou a aproximar seu rosto do dela, sempre encarando-a intensamente. Isabelle soube logo o que ele pretendia fazer, e ainda tentou impedi-lo.

- Remo, eu... – começou ela, mas foi logo interrompida.

- Por favor, não me pede pra parar. – disse Remo, com o rosto já a dois dedos do da garota – Não agora.

Remo selou os lábios de Isabelle, beijando-a com delicadeza, mas também com vontade e a garota correspondeu, o que fez com que ele se aproximasse um pouco mais e aprofundasse mais o beijo. Quando se afastaram, Isabelle não conseguia encarar o amigo. Ela levantou-se, indo até a janela.

- Não devíamos ter feito isso. – disse ela, olhando para a rua – _Eu_ não devia ter feito isso.

Remo levantou-se também, e foi postar-se ao lado dela na janela. O sol começava a se pôr.

- Você é de carne e osso, sabia, Isa? – disse ele, fitando-a. Isabelle apenas sacudiu a cabeça, ainda olhando para fora.

- É errado. – disse ela, simplesmente.

- Eu já disse pra você que assumo o risco. – disse Remo, muito sério – Eu sei que você gosta do Sirius, não vou estar sendo enganado.

Isabelle ainda ia protestar, mas Remo não deixou.

- Uma chance. – disse ele – É só o que eu tô pedindo.

Ela o encarou de volta. Havia uma determinação que jamais vira naqueles olhos cor de âmbar. Voltou a olhar para a rua, as luzes se acendiam em Hogsmeade. Não importava o que ele dissesse, era errado, era desleal. Era uma chance de parar de chorar. Isabelle respirou fundo, antes de finalmente voltar a falar.

- E a Bárbara? – perguntou ela.

Remo a fitou, aturdido por um instante. A pergunta de Isabelle o fez perceber que ela estava considerando a idéia. Com um renovado ânimo, respondeu à pergunta da garota.

- Eu e ela terminamos. – disse ele – Ela sabia desde o início que eu gostava de outra pessoa. Eu disse pra ela que ia lutar por essa pessoa, e ela entendeu.

Isabelle assentiu com a cabeça, sempre olhando para a rua. Ela voltou a respirar fundo, enquanto Lupin, prendia a respiração, sem nem perceber que o fazia.

- Sim. – disse a morena, baixinho.

Remo voltou a respirar, só então percebendo que não o estivera fazendo nos últimos segundos. Um sorriso enorme surgiu no rosto do Maroto, maior ainda do que qualquer outro que pudesse haver estado ali alguns minutos atrás. Ele voltou a beijar Isabelle, com ainda mais vontade do que antes.

- Eu vou me esforçar pra fazer você me amar. – disse ele, abraçando-a.

- E eu vou me esforçar pra amar você. – respondeu a garota, abraçando-o mais forte.

- Eu sei. – disse Remo, afastando-se um pouco e fitando-a – Mas agora você tem que ir.

- Você não vai me atacar. – lembrou Isabelle.

- Mesmo assim. – insistiu ele – Não quero que me veja... daquele jeito.

- Tá. – aquiesceu Isabelle – Nos vemos amanhã, então?

- Nos vemos amanhã. – disse Remo, beijando-a mais uma vez, antes que ela começasse a andar em direção à porta – E Isa?

Ela virou-se e olhou para ele.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu Lupin – Por tudo.

Isabelle apenas assentiu com a cabeça, e então deixou a Casa dos Gritos para retornar ao castelo. Na verdade, àquela altura, já poderia voltar usando o túnel que levava ao Salgueiro Lutador, mas preferiu voltar pelo mesmo caminho pelo qual viera, para ter mais tempo de pensar no que acabara de fazer antes do interrogatório que Lilian certamente faria.

No castelo, os demais Marotos e Lilian matavam tempo no salão comunal enquanto esperavam pela hora do jantar. Sirius disputava uma partida de xadrez com Pedro, mas estava tão distraído que Pettigrew, um conhecido desastre no xadrez de bruxo, já o vencera em uma partida, e estava vencendo a segunda. Em um dos sofás, Lilian, com a cabeça recostada no peito de Tiago, conversava com o namorado sobre os acontecimentos do dia.

- E você precisava ver o nervosismo dela... – dizia ela, enquanto brincava com os dedos de Tiago.

- Mas eu vi! – retrucou o garoto – Ela deu um salto da poltrona quando chegamos.

- Ela gosta muito do Remo. – comentou a ruiva.

- É, mas não como ele gostaria. – ponderou Tiago.

- Xeque-mate! – exclamou Pedro, triunfante.

- O quê? Perdeu de novo, Almofadinhas? – perguntou Tiago – Tá feio o caso, hein? Perdeu duas vezes seguidas pro Rabicho!

- Ah, vai dar uma voltinha de vassoura no inferno, vai, Pontas? – retrucou Sirius, zangado, e então deixou o salão comunal.

- Nossa! Eu só tava brincando! – disse Tiago, espantado com a reação do amigo – Que bicho mordeu ele?

- Sei lá. – disse Lilian, fitando pensativa o retrato por onde Sirius passara.

Eles ainda ficaram por mais um tempo no salão comunal, esperando a hora do jantar. Nesse meio tempo, Isabelle chegou, e Lilian arrastou-a até o dormitório feminino. Alice e Emmeline estavam conversando no quarto, então as duas se trancaram no banheiro, e imperturbaram a porta.

- E então? – perguntou a ruiva – Como foi lá?

As duas então sentaram-se no chão, e Isabelle contou à amiga sobre o que acontecera na Casa dos Gritos. Contou sobre a entrega da poção a Remo, e qual foi a reação dele às boas notícias. Transmitiu também os agradecimentos do Maroto para Lilian, e então ficou quieta.

- Isa... tem mais alguma coisa que você queira me dizer? – perguntou a ruiva, fitando a amiga.

A morena ainda demorou um pouco a responder a pergunta, e quando o fez, falou em voz baixa, parecendo envergonhada.

- Eu aceitei. – disse ela, simplesmente, sem encarar a amiga.

- Quê? – perguntou Lilian, sem entender.

- A proposta do Remo. – esclareceu a morena – Eu aceitei.

- Sério? – perguntou a ruiva, e Isabelle assentiu – Nossa! Remo deve estar radiante!

- É, mas eu... não sei se fiz a coisa certa. – disse a morena, pensativa.

- Ah, Isa, mesmo que seja errado, – disse Lilian – você tá tentando acertar. Agora é esperar e ver no que dá.

- É, você tá certa. – concordou Isabelle.

- Bom... vamos jantar, então? – convidou a ruiva – Eu tô morrendo de fome.

- Vamos, vamos sim. – disse Isabelle.

- Aff, e pensar que eu ainda tenho ronda hoje. – reclamou Lilian.

- Ah, essa vida de monitora... – brincou Isabelle, e as duas então deixaram o banheiro para irem jantar.

Na manhã seguinte, como já era hábito nas manhãs após a lua cheia, Isabelle foi a primeira a acordar no dormitório feminino. Tomou banho, se vestiu, apanhou as roupas e a comida para Remo e rumou para a Casa dos Gritos. Foi bastante difícil acordar o Maroto naquela manhã; aparentemente, a poção _Mata-Cão_ o deixara com o sono ainda mais pesado do que de costume, e Isabelle precisou quase colocar a porta do quarto abaixo para conseguir que ele acordasse. Depois de devidamente vestido, de rosto lavado e dentes escovados, Remo chamou Isabelle de volta ao quarto, onde a recebeu com um beijo e um enorme sorriso.

- Bom dia!

- Bom dia. – respondeu a garota, um tanto sem jeito – Como você tá?

- Ótimo. Olha, poucos machucados, todos bem leves. – respondeu Remo, mostrando a ela os poucos ferimentos em seus braços.

- Aham. – concordou Isabelle – Mas mesmo sendo leves, precisam ser cuidados, então, tirando a camisa, Sr. Lupin. – disse ela, no que foi prontamente atendida.

- Hoje eu faço tudo o que você mandar. – retrucou Remo, abrindo os botões da camisa e retirando-a. Realmente, ele quase não havia se ferido desta vez.

- Nossa! Tô tão poderosa assim? – perguntou Isabelle rindo, enquanto começava a tratar dos poucos ferimentos dele.

- Aham. – respondeu Lupin – Você me deu dois presentes maravilhosos ontem.

- Pára, Remo! – pediu Isabelle, corando.

- E fica ainda mais linda, toda vermelhinha assim. – brincou Remo, e a garota corou mais ainda – Hmm... tá vindo um cheiro ótimo da cesta.

- É, eu trouxe bolo quentinho. – disse a morena – Pronto! Curativos feitos, já pode tomar seu café.

- Oba!

Os dois tomaram café da manhã juntos, e Isabelle ficou fazendo companhia a Remo por algum tempo. Eles conversaram e riram muito, e, apesar do embaraço, principalmente de Isabelle, trocaram alguns tímidos carinhos.

- Bom, eu tenho que ir. – anunciou Isabelle, e Remo, que tinha a cabeça deitada no colo dela, sentou-se – Trouxe seu livro, mas vi que você já tá acabando. Quer que traga outro amanhã? – perguntou ela.

- Aham. – fez Remo – Quero sim.

- Algum específico? – perguntou ela, afastando uma mecha de cabelo que caíra sobre os olhos dele.

- Não, você escolhe. – disse o Maroto, dando de ombros.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Isabelle.

- Confio em você. – respondeu Remo, sorrindo.

- Tá bom, então. – concordou ela, e então levantou-se, no que foi imitada por Remo – Agora deixa eu ir, – ela deu um beijo leve nos lábios do garoto – Nos vemos amanhã.

- Tá. – disse Remo, dando outro beijo nela, um pouco mais profundo – Boa aula.

- Tchau.

Isabelle retornou sem problemas ao castelo, passou pela torre da Grifinória para apanhar seu material, e depois rumou para a aula de Feitiços. O professor Flitwick ainda não havia chegado à sala de aula.

- Bom dia, Lil! – cumprimentou a morena ao chegar. Sorrindo, ela acenou para os Marotos, acomodados mais ao fundo da sala.

- Bom dia! – respondeu Lilian – Tá sorridente...

- É, Remo tava tão contente que acabou me contagiando, eu acho. – respondeu Isabelle.

- Tô vendo. – disse a ruiva, sorrindo também – Como foi com o Remo?

- Ótimo. Ele quase não se machucou ontem. – contou a morena – Só foi difícil acordar ele, tava dormindo feito uma pedra!

- Ah, legal, mas... não era bem isso que eu tava querendo saber... – disse Lilian, marota.

- Ah, bom... foi meio estranho, – confessou Isabelle – mas... sei lá, ele tava tão animado, e... acho que eu entrei no clima.

- Hmm...

O pequenino professor Flitwick então chegou, interrompendo a conversa da dupla de amigas, e começou logo a desenvolver sua aula. Do fundo da sala de aula, Sirius observou Lilian e Isabelle conversando, e mesmo depois que Flitwick começou a aula, continuou fitando, pensativo, as costas da morena, até que um questionamento feito pelo professor o trouxe de volta de seus devaneios, e ele passou a prestar atenção às explicações sobre os feitiços de escudo.

Ao fim da aula de Feitiços, os Marotos, Lilian e Isabelle decidiram ir até os jardins, que eram banhados por um convidativo sol. Enquanto Tiago e Lilian andavam, de mãos dadas, mais à frente, e logo atrás deles, Pedro revirava sua mochila em busca de alguns biscoitos, Sirius e Isabelle andavam lado a lado, sem nada dizer. Ele então, depois de ruminar as palavras durante todo o caminho até ali, acabou por fazer o comentário que estava na ponta de sua língua desde o fim da aula de Feitiços.

- Você não voltou pro café da manhã. – disse ele a Isabelle, sem no entanto olhar para ela.

- É, acabei ficando pra tomar café com o Remo. – respondeu ela, ficando ligeiramente tensa – Ele tava tão animado...

- É, eu imagino. – disse Sirius – Você também tá, não é?

- Demais! – respondeu Isabelle – Ele quase não se machucou dessa vez, e é incrível saber que eu contribuí pra isso.

- É, claro. – disse Sirius, perguntando a si mesmo porque estava tão incomodado com aquilo.

Chegando ao jardim, o grupo se acomodou no solzinho, próximo a alguns arbustos, e ficaram então por ali, matando tempo até a hora do almoço, em meio a muita conversa e risadas.

Os demais dias daquela semana se passaram mais ou menos dessa mesma forma. Isabelle ia, como já era costume, bem cedo à Casa dos Gritos, mas agora tomava café da manhã com Remo, e ficava com ele até a hora de ir para a aula. As coisas entre os dois iam bem, embora a garota ainda ficasse um tanto desconcertada a cada vez que ele dizia gostar dela. Além disso, uma outra coisa a incomodava um pouco, algo que ela ainda não havia encontrado um momento propício para discutir com Remo. Isabelle se questionava sobre como os dois haveriam de se comportar quando o Maroto regressasse ao castelo.

Na sexta-feira, no fim da tarde, Remo voltou para a escola. Ele foi direto para a torre da Grifinória, onde esperou, no salão comunal, que os amigos chegassem da aula de DCAT. Quando os demais Marotos, acompanhados pelas meninas, chegaram ao salão comunal, foram imediatamente falar com Remo. Isabelle, junto com Lilian, ficou parada à porta por um instante. A ruiva sabia o motivo daquela pausa; aquela seria a prova de fogo da decisão de Isabelle. Remo desviou sua atenção dos Marotos para Isabelle, que o fitava de longe, e esperou pela reação dela. Isabelle olhou para Remo, para Sirius, e depois fitou os próprios pés; respirou fundo, e com um ar decidido, começou a andar na direção dos garotos, parando diante de Remo, em quem deu um discreto beijo nos lábios. Lilian a observava, nervosa, enquanto os outros três Marotos fitavam a ela e a Lupin com expressões de espanto. A morena tentou ignorar o olhar que Sirius lhe lançou, e também as bocas meio abertas de Tiago e Pedro, fixando o olhar em Remo.

- Vou deixar minhas coisas lá em cima e trocar de roupa. – disse ela – Já volto.

- Tá. – concordou Remo. Na verdade, ele também estava um tanto surpreso com a atitude da garota.

Ela subiu a escada, com Lilian em seu encalço, e lá chegando, jogou a mochila no chão, e a si mesma na cama, com o rosto enfiado no travesseiro.

- Não acredito que fez mesmo aquilo. – disse Lilian, sentando na beira da própria cama.

Isabelle aprumou-se, sentando também. Fitou a amiga, com ar de cansaço e desalento, olhando depois para a caixinha com a rosa branca, sobre o criado-mudo.

- Você não faz idéia do quanto foi difícil. – disse por fim.

- Você vai ter que ser forte. – disse Lilian.

- Não sei se consigo. – respondeu Isabelle, voltando a cair na cama.

- Vamos, Isa, força! – disse a ruiva – Se é difícil pra você, imagina como deve ser pro Remo.

- É, você tem razão.

Enquanto as duas conversavam no dormitório, no salão comunal, Remo era submetido a um intenso interrogatório. Tiago queria entender o que havia acontecido ali minutos atrás, e não parava de fazer perguntas.

- Mas quando começou? Por que não contou pra gente? – indagava ele.

- Calma, Pontas! – disse Remo, meio rindo – Uma pergunta por vez.

- Desde quando? – perguntou Tiago.

- Desde o dia em que ela levou a poção. – respondeu Lupin.

- E o que tá rolando?

- Não sei ainda. – respondeu Remo – Nós estamos nos entendendo, não é nada certo.

- E ela mudou de idéia assim, do nada? – perguntou Sirius, metendo-se na conversa.

- Não foi _"do nada",_ Sirius. – disse Remo – Nós conversamos, e nos entendemos.

- Se entenderam? – ecoou Sirius.

- É.

Tiago ainda fez mais uma meia dúzia de perguntas, até que a sessão de interrogatório foi interrompida pelo retorno das meninas. O grupo ficou então conversando no salão comunal, enquanto esperavam pela hora do jantar. Sirius estava calado, e mal participou da conversa. Fitava Isabelle intensamente, mas nas poucas vezes em que seu olhar encontrou o dela, viu-a desviar rapidamente e voltar a se integrar na conversa.

Depois do jantar, Remo e Lilian tinham uma reunião no salão dos monitores, e de lá, o Maroto iria direto fazer sua ronda. Assim, depois que acabaram de comer, os dois deixaram o Grande Salão, sendo que Remo, que não veria mais Isabelle naquela noite, beijou a garota antes de ir, fazendo-a corar intensamente, sobretudo ao notar o olhar de Sirius cravado em si. Disposta a evitar o moreno, pelo menos por enquanto, tão logo Lilian e Remo deixaram o Grande Salão, Isabelle apressou-se em ir embora também, mas falhou em seu intento, pois Sirius também deixou o Salão e foi atrás dela.

- Bell, espera! – disse ele, andando rápido para alcançá-la – Eu quero falar com você.

- Tá. – disse ela, sem parar de andar, quando o garoto a alcançou – Fala.

- Você tá ficando com o Remo? – perguntou o Maroto.

- Ahn... tô. – respondeu ela, meio hesitante.

- Mas... você não gosta dele. – disse Sirius.

- Eu gosto do Remo, Sirius. – retrucou Isabelle, embora houvesse entendido o sentido das palavras do amigo.

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, Bell. – rebateu ele.

- Eu... – ela não tinha resposta para a acusação dele.

- Não tô entendendo você. – disse Sirius – Desde o início você disse que não podia ficar com ele, porque gostava de outra pessoa, e agora muda de idéia assim, do nada?

- Não foi _"do nada"_, Sirius. – retrucou Isabelle. Eles estavam diante da Mulher Gorda – Fogo de salamandra.

- Não? – perguntou o garoto. O retrato se abriu, e os dois entraram no salão comunal.

- Não. Eu e o Remo conversamos... – começou Isabelle.

- E se entenderam. – cortou Sirius – É, foi o que ele disse.

- Bom, foi isso. – disse a garota, nervosa.

- E por que você não me contou? – perguntou ele. Finalmente havia chegado ao ponto no qual desejava chegar.

- Eu... tava meio confusa em relação a essa história. – disse Isabelle, o que não era bem mentira – Na verdade, eu ainda estou meio confusa em relação a essa história.

- Você tá confusa? – perguntou Sirius.

- Olha, Sirius, eu... não quero falar sobre isso agora. – disse Isabelle, tentando fugir do assunto – O dia foi corrido, e eu tô super cansada. Boa noite. – despediu-se ela, subindo o primeiro degrau da escada do dormitório feminino.

- Boa noite. – respondeu Sirius, sem opção.

Ele ainda ficou parado, observando-a subir a escada para o dormitório, enquanto, lá dentro, alguma coisa dizia que havia algo mais nessa história, algo que ela não contara, e nem pretendia contar a ele.

Algum tempo depois, quando chegou à torre, Tiago encontrou o amigo, muito sério, sentado em uma das poltronas, e encarando a lareira apagada com um ar pensativo.

- Que cara é essa, Almofadinhas? – perguntou Tiago, sentando-se em uma das poltronas.

- A única que eu tenho, Pontas. Eu nasci com ela, sabe? – respondeu Sirius, irônico.

- Não mesmo! – disse Tiago – Eu já vi uma fotografia sua, de quando você era pequeno, e você até que era bonitinho... – continuou o Maroto – mas aí cresceu e ficou assim.

- Lindo? – sugeriu Sirius.

- Desde quando eu acho macho lindo, seu pulguento? – retrucou Tiago, fingindo indignação.

- Sei lá, o veado aqui é você. – disse Sirius, dando de ombros.

- É cervo. – corrigiu Tiago, pela enésima vez – CERVO.

- Dá no mesmo. – retrucou Black.

- Não dá, não! Tá, voltando ao assunto... por que você tá com essa cara? – insistiu o outro.

- Já disse que não é nada. – respondeu Sirius, meio impaciente – Vai procurar a sua ruivinha, vai, e me deixa em paz.

- Até que a idéia não é má... – disse Tiago, fingindo pensar – Fica aí, então, eu vou nessa.

- É, vai, dá logo o fora daqui. – disse Sirius, jogando uma almofada no amigo, que rumava para a saída do salão comunal.

* * *

**N/A: desculpem, meus amores, mas, só pra variar, eu tô correndo feito uma doida! Sei que estou sendo uma péssima autora, que nem é capaz de responder aos coments direito, mas é que tá tudo muito corrido mesmo. Muito, muito obrigada pelos coments, vocês são incríveis. Beijos, e até semana que vem!!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Mudanças de atitude**

- Bom dia, meninas. – cumprimentou Sirius, ao chegar para o café da manhã.

- Bom dia! – responderam as duas.

- Bom dia, Lírio. – disse Tiago, beijando a namorada – Bom dia, Charmant.

- Bom dia, Isa. – disse Remo, dando um beijo leve nos lábios de Isabelle.

- Bom dia. – respondeu a morena, com um sorriso que murchou logo que ela percebeu o olhar de Sirius pousado nela.

Os meninos se acomodaram à mesa, em lugares um pouco diferentes do normal. Remo sentou ao lado de Isabelle, e ao lado dele, Pedro. Sirius, que costumava sentar ao lado da morena, sentou-se no outro lado da mesa, de frente para ela, e ao lado de Tiago e Lilian. Eles começaram a tomar café, conversando sobre as aulas que teriam naquele dia, mas a conversa foi interrompida pela chegada do correio, que trouxe correspondências para Tiago, Lilian e Remo.

- Carta da mamãe, Pontas? – perguntou Sirius.

- Hã? Ah, é... – Tiago parecia nervoso – Eu... pedi pra ela ver umas coisas pra mim.

- É da minha mãe. – disse Remo a Isabelle, enquanto abria o envelope – Eu contei pra ela sobre a poção.

- E a sua carta, Lírio? – perguntou Tiago à namorada.

- É da Petúnia. – respondeu a ruiva, sem emoção – Me avisando sobre o casamento dela.

- Convidando você, você quer dizer. – disse Sirius, fitando-a. Isabelle mordeu o lábio, enquanto observava a amiga com ar de preocupação. Lilian tentava não demonstrar, mas o conteúdo da carta a havia abalado bastante.

- Não, avisando mesmo. – disse a ruiva, forçando um sorriso – Ela fez questão de frisar que não quer que eu vá.

- Garota idiota! – xingou Isabelle, baixinho.

- Sua irmã disse que não quer que você vá ao casamento dela? – perguntou Tiago, espantado.

- Petúnia e eu não nos damos bem, eu já contei pra você. – explicou Lilian – Eu já esperava por algo assim.

- Não fica assim, Lil... – disse Isabelle, fazendo um carinho na mão da amiga.

- Ela escreveu pra dizer que vai morar com o Válter, e que a nossa casa está vazia, caso eu decida ir pra lá quando terminar a escola. – disse a ruiva, triste.

- Juro que às vezes... – começou Isabelle, zangada – Eu ainda azaro essa garota.

- Vem cá, Lírio. – disse Tiago, abraçando a namorada – Não fica triste, não.

- Ela é só o que restou da minha família. – disse a ruiva, chorosa – E tudo o que ela quer é ficar longe de mim.

- Ei, e nós? – perguntou Isabelle – Nós também somos uma família, Lil!

- Eu sei. – disse Lilian, os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Eu sei.

- Então, pronto. – disse Tiago, enxugando as lágrimas no rosto de Lilian – Chega de choro. Se ela quer ficar longe de você, o azar é dela. Eu quero ficar bem pertinho. – disse ele, abraçando-a, novamente.

- Todos nós, Tiago! – disse Isabelle.

- Viu? – perguntou o Maroto – Tem um monte de gente que ama você. Não precisa ficar desse jeito.

Os dias iam passando, e a relação entre Remo e Isabelle estava indo muito bem, obrigado. Por serem tão amigos e gostarem tanto um do outro, os dois se entendiam incrivelmente bem, e Remo fazia de tudo para agradar Isabelle, que tentava retribuir da mesma forma.

- Oi, meu amor! – cumprimentou Remo, ao chegar ao carvalho, no jardim.

- Oi! – respondeu Isabelle, recebendo um beijo.

- Eu sempre quis poder chamar você assim, de meu amor. – disse o garoto, sentando-se no chão ao lado dela.

Isabelle riu, corando até a raiz dos cabelos, e Remo também riu, achando graça do embaraço dela.

- Olha o que eu trouxe pra você. – ele entregou à garota um belo lírio de cor alaranjada.

- É lindo, Remo! – disse Isabelle, apanhando a flor das mãos dele.

- Não é mais do que você. – retrucou o Maroto – Vem cá, me deixa pôr em você. – ele colocou a flor na orelha dela.

- Como eu fiquei? – perguntou a morena, brincalhona, fazendo pose.

- Mais linda do que já é. – respondeu Remo, fazendo-a corar novamente.

- Bobo! – disse Isabelle, dando um tapinha no braço dele – Vamos estudar?

- Vamos. – concordou Lupin, sorrindo, e abrindo seu caderno.

No entanto, Isabelle ainda tinha muitas dúvidas, e, sobretudo quando estava sozinha, se questionava sobre estar realmente fazendo a coisa certa. Por mais que gostasse de Remo, sabia que seu amor ainda era de Sirius, e ela não conseguia perceber qualquer mudança em seus sentimentos pelos dois Marotos. Mas a cada vez que pensava em terminar com Remo, ele fazia algo, ou algo acontecia, e sua decisão acabava por esmorecer, como acontecera naquela manhã.

Os dois estavam nos jardins, à sombra do carvalho perto do lago. Remo estava sentado na grama, recostado no tronco da árvore, e Isabelle estava deitada com a cabeça no colo do Maroto, que lhe acariciava os cabelos. Ela então sentou-se, virando o corpo de forma a poder encará-lo, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Remo falou com ela.

- Eu nunca me senti tão feliz quanto estou me sentindo agora. – disse ele, encarando-a intensamente – E é tudo por sua causa. – Isabelle baixou o olhar, nervosa.

- Remo, eu... – começou ela, mas foi interrompida.

- Eu amo você, sabia? – perguntou Remo, ainda encarando-a.

Isabelle o encarou de volta, aturdida por um instante com o peso daquelas palavras. Tudo o que pensara em dizer ao garoto desapareceu por completo de sua mente ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo.

- Eu... eu... – gaguejou ela, mas Remo cobriu seus lábios com o dedo.

- Shhh... – fez ele, interrompendo-a – Eu não disse isso pra ouvir de volta. Não quero que se sinta cobrada, eu só... queria que você soubesse disso.

- Eu sei. – disse Isabelle, voltando a baixar o olhar – Eu sei.

- Fiz você ficar chateada, não fiz? – perguntou o Maroto, ao ver a expressão no rosto dela – Eu sou um idiota!

- Não! – disse Isabelle, no mesmo instante – Não. É só que... deixa pra lá, vai?! Só me abraça. – pediu ela, desistindo de falar, no que foi atendida prontamente.

O restante daquele dia se passou sem maiores incidentes, e as aulas da tarde, embora bastante cansativas, correram dentro da maior normalidade e calmaria. Os setimanistas da Grifinória haviam acabado de ser dispensados da última aula do dia, e agora dirigiam-se para o salão comunal de sua casa, conversando enquanto andavam até lá.

- Vocês têm reunião hoje, não têm? – perguntou Isabelle a Lilian e Remo.

- Aham. Mas é só daqui a meia-hora. – respondeu o Maroto – Deixa que eu levo seus livros.

- Não precisa, não tá pesado. – disse a morena.

- Eu levo mesmo assim. – insistiu Remo, pegando os livros que ela carregava.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu Isabelle.

- Sobre o que é a reunião? – perguntou Tiago, que também carregava o material da namorada.

- Não sabemos. – respondeu Lilian – Minerva convocou os monitores do último ano e os monitores chefes, mas não disse qual era o assunto da reunião.

- Bom, logo nós vamos saber do que se trata. – concluiu Remo.

O grupo chegou à torre da Grifinória. Lilian e Remo tiveram tempo apenas para deixar as mochilas nos respectivos dormitórios e conversar por alguns minutos com os demais antes de irem para a reunião com a professora McGonagall. Isabelle os levou até a porta do salão dos monitores, e despediu-se deles dizendo que iria até a biblioteca. Pouco depois da chegada dos dois grifinórios ao salão dos monitores, a professora Minerva entrou na sala, dando início à reunião.

- Boa noite a todos. – disse McGonagall.

- Boa noite. – responderam os dez jovens, em uníssono.

- Convocamos esta reunião para tratar da organização da festa de formatura deste ano. – explicou a professora – Falta pouco mais de um mês para o fim das aulas, e é preciso começar os preparativos, para que tudo saia bem.

Todos os alunos na sala concordaram com acenos de cabeça.

- Tradicionalmente, a cerimônia de formatura é dividida em dois momentos distintos: – explicou McGonagall – a cerimônia formal, na qual ocorre a entrega de seus diplomas, à tarde, com a presença das famílias dos formandos e de algumas autoridades, como a Ministra da Magia e alguns de seus secretários. – ela fez uma pausa, pois os monitores da Corvinal, Lilian, Remo e um dos monitores lufos faziam algumas anotações – À noite, temos a festa, para os formandos e seus convidados. Devo avisá-los de que alunos abaixo do terceiro ano não são autorizados a ir à festa. – alertou a professora – Vocês serão os responsáveis pela organização de tudo. Devem consultar os formandos de suas casas, e depois trazer as informações para discussão nas reuniões semanais que terão para acertar os detalhes.

- E quanto à cerimônia formal, professora? – perguntou Roger Baxter, monitor da Lufa-Lufa, e também namorado de Emmeline.

- Vocês não precisam se preocupar com a cerimônia formal. – respondeu McGonagall – Essa parte é toda organizada pela escola, incluindo as vestes dos formandos, os convites, etc. Sua preocupação é somente com a festa.

A reunião ainda se prolongou por cerca de uma hora, tempo durante o qual a professora Minerva explicou aos monitores detalhes sobre os preparativos da festa e esclareceu as dúvidas que foram levantadas. Depois da reunião, Lilian e Remo foram até a torre da Grifinória, tomar banho para depois irem jantar. No caminho até lá, encontraram com Isabelle, que ia na direção da biblioteca. Madame Pince havia cobrado dela a devolução de um livro cujo prazo de empréstimo vencia naquele dia, e ela tivera que voltar à torre da Grifinória para apanhá-lo. A morena parou para falar rapidamente com Lilian e Remo, dando um beijo no Maroto, antes de voltar-se para seguir seu caminho. Porém, antes que se virasse para a ponta do corredor, sentiu Remo segurar sua mão com mais força. Tornou a virar-se na direção do garoto, para perguntar o motivo do gesto, mas precisou apenas seguir o olhar dele para compreender. Sirius havia entrado no corredor, e caminhava agora na direção deles.

Sirius era, depois da consciência pesada de Isabelle, o maior problema da relação entre ela e Remo. Sempre que ele estava por perto, o clima entre o casal ficava tenso. Isabelle ficava nervosa, Remo inseguro. Sirius desaprovava a decisão da morena de ficar com Remo mesmo gostando de outra pessoa. Ele disse isso a Isabelle, alguns dias depois do anúncio de que ela e Lupin estavam juntos, e a conversa acabou virando uma feia discussão.

"_- Sabe que o que está fazendo é errado. – censurou Sirius._

_- Soa um pouco hipócrita, vindo de você. – retrucou Isabelle._

_- Ah, então eu tô sendo hipócrita? – perguntou o Maroto._

_- É, tá sim. – confirmou a morena – Você fica com quem quer, quando quer, e onde quer, e eu nunca disse uma palavra a respeito._

_- É diferente. – disse Sirius, simplesmente._

_- Diferente, por quê? – perguntou Isabelle._

_- Primeiro, por que eu sou homem. – respondeu ele, como se explicasse o óbvio._

_- Ah, ótimo. – resmungou a garota – Além de hipócrita, é machista._

_- Posso continuar? – perguntou Sirius._

_- Por favor. – respondeu Isabelle, a voz carregada de sarcasmo._

_- Segundo, porque eu não tô falando só de beijar alguém. – disse Sirius – Eu também tô falando de sentimentos. Você me chamou de hipócrita. Pois bem, e você tá sendo inconseqüente com os sentimentos do Remo._

_- Ah, é o que você acha? – perguntou a garota, ficando nervosa._

_- É, é sim. – confirmou Sirius._

_- Pois bem, agora é a minha vez de falar o que eu acho. – disse Isabelle, a voz demonstrava raiva e mágoa – Primeiro, eu não tô sendo inconseqüente, sei bem o que estou fazendo, e acho que ele também sabe, obrigada por se preocupar. Segundo, – continuou ela – você não sabe nada sobre os meus sentimentos, então não vem me dar lição se não sabe o que está falando._

_- É claro que eu não sei nada sobre os seus sentimentos. – disse Sirius, e sua voz demonstrava que ele sentia o mesmo que ela – Você não fala sobre eles comigo!_

_- Ah, não essa história de novo. – disse Isabelle, levantando da poltrona._

_- É, essa história de novo. – retrucou Sirius – Você diz que somos amigos, que confia em mim, mas não é o que demonstra! – ele agora descarregava tudo o que vinha ruminando há algum tempo. Desde antes do início do rolo entre Isabelle e Remo havia algo sobre a garota que o vinha incomodando, mas ele não sabia exatamente o que era._

_- Não é uma questão de confiança. – disse Isabelle, dando as costas a ele – Eu... não sei o que aconteceria se eu contasse pra você._

_- Eu arco com as conseqüências. – insistiu Sirius._

_- Você não entende! – retrucou a garota, impaciente, voltando-se novamente para ele._

_- Tenta me explicar, então! ­– disse Sirius, também nervoso._

_- Chega! Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso! – disse Isabelle, e então deixou o salão comunal."_

Desde esse dia, Sirius nada mais disse a respeito da relação de Isabelle e Remo, embora não fizesse nada para disfarçar sua desaprovação. O clima entre ele e a garota ficou decididamente insustentável, e eles acabaram se afastando um do outro. Enquanto Isabelle passava agora a maior parte de seu tempo livre com Remo, Sirius começara a sair com ainda mais garotas do que nunca, embora isso não tivesse melhorado em nada seu humor, que andava péssimo naqueles dias. Sirius ficara irritado com o que estava acontecendo, pois, na verdade, ele parecia mais incomodado com toda aquela situação do que Isabelle ou Lupin, e enquanto o casal ia muito bem, ele não conseguia acertar-se com garota alguma.

Remo não sabia sobre a discussão, apesar de desconfiar que algo do tipo houvesse acontecido, mas para ele, a presença de Sirius era sempre vista como uma ameaça. Isabelle havia contado a Lilian sobre a discussão, motivo pelo qual a ruiva também ficou tensa ao ver o Maroto se aproximar. O nervosismo, no entanto, era desnecessário.

- Viram o Pontas por aí? – perguntou Sirius, parando antes de alcançar o grupo de amigos. Ele encarava Isabelle.

- Acho que ele já foi pro Grande Salão. – respondeu a morena.

- Tá. Valeu. – disse o moreno, dando meia volta e indo pelo mesmo caminho pelo qual viera. Isabelle e Lilian respiraram aliviadas.

- Bom, eu... vou até a biblioteca, então. – disse a morena, fitando Remo, que ainda parecia um pouco nervoso.

- Tá. A gente se vê daqui a pouco. – disse Lilian, indo junto com Lupin em direção à entrada do salão comunal.

Cerca de vinte minutos depois, a ruiva e o Maroto chegaram ao Grande Salão para o jantar. O resto do grupo de amigos já estava devidamente acomodado em seus lugares habituais.

- Oooi! – cumprimentou Lilian, ao chegar, sentando-se ao lado de Tiago.

- Oi, meu amor! – respondeu o Maroto, beijando a namorada.

- Oi, linda. – disse Remo, sentando ao lado de Isabelle, e beijando-a também.

- Oi. – respondeu a morena – E então, como foi a reunião?

- Tranqüila. – respondeu Lupin.

- E sobre o que era? – perguntou Tiago.

- A formatura. – respondeu Lilian – Era pra formar a comissão organizadora.

- Hmm... – fez o moreno – E como vai ser a formatura? Já decidiram alguma coisa?

- Não na verdade. – disse Remo – Só ficamos sabendo da estrutura: cerimônia formal à tarde, festa à noite. Temos que conversar com os formandos, pra pegar as sugestões.

- Ah, e a Minerva pediu pra avisar que tem visita a Hogsmeade no sábado. – lembrou Lilian.

- Legal! – disse Pedro – Faz um tempão que não vamos a Hogsmeade.

- E cadê o Sirius, hein? – perguntou Lilian.

- Sei lá. – disse Tiago, dando de ombros – Não vejo ele desde o fim da aula.

- Estranho... – comentou a ruiva.

Sirius estava longe dali. Os demais não perceberam, mas Marlene também não estava à mesa do jantar. Os dois estavam juntos na Sala Precisa, aos beijos, em um enorme e confortável sofá. Mas apesar de estar gostando dos agarramentos com a loura, Sirius se sentia desconfortável, como se estivesse fazendo algo errado, algo que não devia fazer. Já há algum tempo se sentia assim quando estava ficando com alguma garota, e por esse motivo, acabou não levando a cabo suas intenções com Marlene, e indo para o dormitório, na torre da Grifinória, bem mais cedo do que pretendia.

No sábado todos estavam bastante animados com a visita a Hogsmeade. Para o alívio de Tiago, Lilian não demorou muito a se aprontar naquele dia, então eles logo puderam partir.

Quando chegaram à porta do castelo, uma garota muito bonita veio em direção ao grupo, mais exatamente em direção a Sirius.

- Oi! – cumprimentou ela, ajeitando a franja que lhe caía sobre os olhos castanhos. Ela tinha um sorriso realmente muito bonito.

- Oi. – respondeu o Maroto, dando um beijo no rosto dela – Eu já ia procurar você.

- Bom, não precisou. – disse a garota, sorrindo – Eu achei você primeiro.

- É. – concordou Sirius – Gente, essa é a Cíntia, ela é da Corvinal. – apresentou ele – Bom, o Remo você já conhece, né, Cintia?

- É. – concordou a garota – Tudo bem, Remo?

- Tudo, e você? – perguntou Lupin.

- Bem.

- Bom, e esses são Tiago, Lilian, Pedro e Isabelle. – apresentou Sirius, indicando os amigos um a um.

- Muito prazer. – disse a corvinal, meio tímida.

- O prazer é nosso. – respondeu Lilian, falando por todos, enquanto olhava de esguelha para Isabelle. Remo, que abraçava a morena pelas costas, também olhou para ela, e apertou um pouco mais o abraço.

- Bom, vamos nessa? – sugeriu Tiago, olhando para Lilian.

- Vamos, vamos sim. – concordou a ruiva.

O grupo se dividiu na hora de embarcar nas carruagens; Sirius e Cintia foram em uma, junto com Pedro e uma amiga da corvinal, Marianne, que pediu para ir com eles, o que livrou Pedro de segurar vela durante todo o percurso. Em outra carruagem, Tiago e Lilian, e Remo e Isabelle conversavam enquanto não chegavam ao vilarejo.

- Eu pensei em viajar, – disse Tiago – mas acho que não vou mais.

- É, eu também não. – disse Isabelle – Quero entrar pra Academia logo que sair da escola.

- É, é isso que eu pretendo fazer também. – disse Tiago – E você, ruivinha? – perguntou ele a Lilian.

- Eu também quero começar meu curso assim que acabar a escola. – respondeu a ruiva – E você, Remo?

- Ah, eu ainda não sei. – respondeu Lupin – Mas tava pensando em viajar, ouvi falar de ótimos cursos de DCAT na Irlanda e na França.

- E vai deixar a Isa? – perguntou Lilian, brincalhona.

- De jeito nenhum. – respondeu Remo, mais do que depressa – Pra tudo se dá um jeito, né, linda?

- É, é sim. – concordou Isabelle, distraída.

Quando chegaram a Hogsmeade, o grupo voltou a se reunir. Marianne aceitou o convite das meninas e se juntou a eles para irem à Dedosdemel, onde compraram uma infinidade de doces. Pedro comeu uma quantidade tão grande de Delícias Gasosas, que depois os demais tiveram dificuldade em fazê-lo manter os pés no chão, e por fim, ficou sob os cuidados de Marianne, que não pareceu nada incomodada em andar com ele de braços dados o tempo todo. No entanto, o clima entre o grupo de amigos não era tão leve e divertido como costumava ser, e eles acabaram se separando, indo cada casal para um lado.

Pedro e Marianne foram à Dervixes e Bangues e depois sumiram; Lilian e Tiago foram ao Três Vassouras, onde tomaram algumas cervejas amanteigadas; Remo e Isabelle foram à Escribas, atrás de penas novas e Sirius e Cintia foram até a Zonko's. A corvinal ria muito enquanto o Maroto ia contando a utilidade dos vários produtos que ia retirando das prateleiras, e fazia várias perguntas, que em geral, eram seguidas por risadas.

- Pastilhas de trote. – disse Sirius, tirando duas caixas de uma prateleira alta – Indispensáveis.

- E elas são boas mesmo? – perguntou Cintia.

- Boas? Mais do que isso. – respondeu Sirius – Lembra da vez em que o Snape, da Sonserina, ficou louro e vestido de mulher no meio do Grande Salão?

- Aham. Acho que nunca ri tanto na minha vida. – respondeu ela, já meio rindo.

- Então? Agradeça a essas belezinhas aqui pelas suas risadas. – disse Sirius, dando um tapinha na caixa em suas mãos.

Na rua, Isabelle e Remo conversavam animadamente enquanto andavam, de mãos dadas, em direção ao Três Vassouras, onde pretendiam tomar algumas cervejas amanteigadas. Viram Bárbara no outro lado da rua, e acenaram para ela. A japonesinha acenou de volta, tentando sorrir.

- Ainda me sinto mal por causa dela... – comentou Isabelle.

- Não tem porquê, Isa. – disse Remo – Você não fez nada de errado.

- Mas ela gosta de você, Remo. – argumentou a garota.

- Eu sei. – disse o Maroto, triste – Mas, por mais que também me magoe, não tem nada que eu possa fazer quanto a isso. Assim como ela gosta de mim, eu gosto de você.

- Eu sei.

Os dois seguiram andando, e, pouco antes de alcançarem o Três Vassouras, encontraram com Snape, acompanhado por Nott, Avery, Regulus e Rabastan Lestrange, o ex-quase-noivo de Isabelle.

- Agora você se rebaixou mesmo, Isabelle. – disse Lestrange – Se não bastasse ser amiga da sangue-ruim, agora você fica andando pra cima e pra baixo com esse... mestiço. – disse ele, pondo o máximo possível de desprezo na última palavra.

Remo fez menção de puxar a varinha, mas Isabelle segurou seu braço, impedindo-o, e então encarou Rabastan.

- Primeiro, não me chama de Isabelle, você não tem intimidade pra isso. – disse a garota, irritada – Segundo, mestiço ou não, ele é mil vezes melhor do que você, ou qualquer dos seus amigos idiotas e o seu desprezível sangue puro. – continuou ela, olhando-o com cara de nojo. O sorriso sarcástico de Lestrange murchou.

- Seu pai ficaria chocado se visse uma cena como essa. – disse ele, provocando-a.

- Bom, ele vai ficar sabendo de qualquer forma, não vai? – perguntou Isabelle, sarcástica. Rabastan não respondeu – Então, quando for fazer a fofoca, faça inteira. Diga que eu não só ando com o mestiço, mas também abraço o mestiço, – continuou ela, abraçando-se a Remo, que a segurou com força – e eu beijo o mestiço, coisa que eu nunca faria... com você, por exemplo.

Lupin olhava para Isabelle, assim como os sonserinos, com uma expressão de espanto, mas ao mesmo tempo, de admiração pela coragem dela, enquanto a garota continuava encarando Lestrange com ar firme, recebendo de volta um olhar cheio de ódio.

- Ah... – disse ela, como se lembrasse de algo – e se você falar dele desse jeito outra vez... – começou a morena.

- Vai fazer o quê? – perguntou Rabastan, tentando manter a pose – Chamar os... como é mesmo, Marotos? – os amigos dele riram, e, para sua surpresa, Isabelle riu também.

- Não. – respondeu ela, mantendo o sorriso – Vou cuidar pessoalmente pra que você se arrependa de ter saído da barriga daquela mulher horrenda que chama de mãe.

E sem dar oportunidade para que o rapaz respondesse, deu as costas ao grupo de sonserinos, seguindo sua caminhada com Remo, como se nada houvesse acontecido. Enquanto isso, Lilian e Tiago encontravam com Sirius e Cintia perto da entrada do vilarejo. O Maroto e a corvinal voltavam da Casa dos Gritos, onde haviam ido dar uma espiada, pois Cintia acreditava nas histórias de fantasmas sobre a casa, e Sirius se divertira, contando a ela mais histórias assustadoras. Cintia, que esperava que acontecesse algo enquanto os dois estavam sozinhos perto da velha casa, teve suas expectativas frustradas pelo comportamento do Maroto. Sirius foi gentil com ela, foi atencioso e educado, mas não passou disso. A fama do garoto de não perder uma oportunidade de beijar uma garota lhe pareceu totalmente injustificada, depois que eles passaram o dia juntos e ele não tentou nada.

- Ai, eu tô cansada! – disse Lilian – Vamos embora?

- Vamos sim. – concordou Tiago – E vocês, também vão?

- Você que sabe. – disse Sirius a Cintia.

- Queria achar a Mari antes de ir. – respondeu a corvinal.

- Ih, nem perde seu tempo. – disse Tiago – Vimos ela e o Rabicho indo em direção às carruagens agora pouco, já devem estar a caminho da escola.

- Ah... – fez a garota – Bom, então vamos. – concordou ela, e eles então rumaram para o local onde estavam as carruagens.

Isabelle e Remo chegaram ao castelo cerca de meia hora depois dos amigos, e rumaram logo para a torre da Grifinória. No entanto, no meio do caminho até lá, ouviram alguém chamando por Isabelle, e ao voltarem-se para trás, depararam-se com Cintia, a corvinal que acompanhara Sirius no passeio em Hogsmeade.

- Oi! Isabelle! – chamava ela, correndo em direção aos dois.

- Oi, Cintia. – respondeu Isabelle, observando a garota se aproximar, arfando – Algum problema?

- Não! Quer dizer... mais ou menos... – respondeu Cintia, e Isabelle e Remo se entreolharam – Eu... posso falar com você um instante?

- Claro. – respondeu Isabelle, de cenho franzido, e então voltou-se para Remo – Vai indo pra torre, daqui a pouco eu tô lá.

- Tá. – concordou o Maroto, beijando-a de leve – Tchau, Cintia.

- Tchau.

Remo continuou o caminho rumo à torre da Grifinória, enquanto Isabelle e Cintia acomodavam-se em um dos bancos de pedra do corredor.

- Bom... o que você queria falar comigo? – perguntou Isabelle.

- Ahn... eu... não sei bem por onde começar... – disse Cintia, meio nervosa.

- Bom, quanto a isso, não posso te ajudar, afinal, não sei qual é o assunto. – brincou Isabelle, tentando aliviar o clima.

- Sirius. – respondeu a corvinal, fitando as próprias mãos.

- Ah, bom. – disse Isabelle, ficando séria – O que foi que ele fez?

- Ahn... na verdade... foi o que ele _não_ fez. – respondeu Cintia, corando levemente.

- Como assim? – perguntou Isabelle, confusa.

- Bom, é que... todo mundo fala que o Sirius não perde uma chance sequer de ficar com uma garota, – explicou Cintia – mas... ele nem tentou ficar comigo.

- Não? – Isabelle encarava a outra, completamente surpresa.

- Não. – respondeu Cintia – Ele foi super gentil e atencioso comigo o dia todo, mas não passou disso. – contou ela, surpreendendo Isabelle ainda mais – Agora, quando chegamos na escola, é que nós nos beijamos, mas não foi como se ele realmente quisesse, sabe? Foi mais como se achasse que devia fazer isso.

- Ahn... bom, e... o que exatamente você quer de mim? – perguntou Isabelle, sem entender aonde a garota queria chegar.

- Bom, todo mundo diz que vocês são bem próximos, – começou Cintia – dizem até que já tiveram alguma coisa...

- O que não é verdade. – disse Isabelle.

- Não? – a garota parecia surpresa – Ah, bom, mas isso não vem ao caso. É só que... como dizem isso de vocês, pensei que talvez você pudesse saber... por que ele agiu assim. – ela disse isso sem olhar para Isabelle – Acha... acha que ele não gostou de mim? De alguma coisa que eu fiz?

- Olha, Cintia, desculpa, mas... eu não sei dizer porque o Sirius agiu assim. – disse Isabelle, com sinceridade – Nós não temos conversado muito ultimamente, sabe?

- Ah... – a corvinal parecia desapontada.

- Mas eu tenho certeza que não é nada com você. – continuou Isabelle – Ou ele não teria passado esse tempo todo com você em Hogsmeade.

- Você acha mesmo? – perguntou a garota, parecendo um pouco mais animada.

- Aham. Mas olha, eu tenho que ser bem sincera com você. – disse Isabelle, embora não soubesse bem porquê – Não espera muito do Sirius, você pode acabar se machucando.

- Mas ultimamente eu não tenho visto ele com aquele monte de garotas... – comentou Cintia.

- Isso não quer dizer muita coisa. – retrucou Isabelle.

- Ele pode ter mudado. – insistiu a corvinal.

- Pode. – concordou Isabelle – Mas, honestamente? Eu não acredito muito nisso. – disse ela.

- Tá. Valeu pelo aviso. – agradeceu Cintia.

Na torre, mais exatamente, no dormitório masculino, Remo observava Sirius procurando uma camiseta na cômoda, pensando em uma maneira de contar ao amigo sobre ter visto Regulus e Rabastan Lestrange juntos em Hogsmeade. Decidiu então falar sem muitos rodeios.

- Eu vi Rabastan Lestrange hoje, lá em Hogsmeade. – comentou ele, para ninguém em especial, mas despertando a atenção exatamente de quem desejava.

- Lestrange? – ecoou Sirius – Em Hogsmeade?

- É. – confirmou Lupin.

- Mas o que ele tava fazendo lá? – perguntou o moreno.

- Eu não sei. – respondeu Remo – Mas ele tava com o Snape... e o Regulus.

- O quê? – Sirius voltou-se rapidamente para encará-lo.

- Eles estavam andando pela vila, junto com Nott e Avery. – contou Lupin – Isa acha que Rabastan é um Comensal.

- Deve ser. – disse Tiago – Se Rodolfo é um, Rabastan com certeza vai seguir os passos do irmão.

Sirius sentou-se na beira de sua cama, com a cabeça entre as mãos, encarando o chão.

- Já esgotei meus argumentos com Regulus. – disse ele, com voz cansada – Nada que eu diga vai fazê-lo mudar de idéia.

- Sabe que o que ele quer é enfrentá-lo, Sirius. – disse Remo.

- Eu sei. – concordou Sirius, ainda de cabeça baixa.

- Você fez o que pôde, Almofadinhas, mas a decisão é dele. – disse Tiago, sentando ao lado do amigo e colocando a mão no ombro dele – Não está mais nas suas mãos.

Depois da conversa com Cintia, Isabelle dirigiu-se para a torre, ainda sob o efeito de tudo o que a garota dissera. Lá chegando, foi direto para o dormitório feminino. A morena tinha um ar cansado quando entrou no quarto, atirando-se em sua cama.

- Oi, você. – disse Lilian, chegando à porta do banheiro.

- Oi. – respondeu Isabelle – Faz tempo que chegou?

- Uma meia-hora. – respondeu a ruiva – Que cara!

- É, o dia foi pesado. – disse Isabelle, e então contou à amiga sobre o encontro com Rabastan e os outros em Hogsmeade.

- E você acha que... todos eles são...? – perguntou a ruiva, sem ter coragem de completar a frase.

- Eu não vejo outra razão para andarem juntos, Lil. – disse Isabelle, simplesmente – E nós já sabemos que pelo menos, Rodolfo e Bellatrix são Comensais, Rabastan segue o irmão em tudo o que ele faz.

- Mas os outros... ainda estão na escola! – disse Lilian, exasperada – Regulus ainda é menor de idade!

- Como se eles realmente se importassem com isso. – retrucou a morena.

- Vai contar pro Sirius? – perguntou Lilian.

- Remo provavelmente vai. – respondeu Isabelle – Mas não é só isso.

- Quê? Tem mais? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Tem. Tem mais. – respondeu Isabelle – O que você achou daquela garota que foi com o Sirius a Hogsmeade? – perguntou ela a Lilian, depois que a amiga trocou de roupa.

- Isa... você... – começou Lilian.

- Não tem nada a ver com isso, Lily. – interrompeu Isabelle.

- Então? – perguntou a ruiva, sem entender.

- O que você achou? – insistiu a outra.

- Mais uma que caiu na do Sirius. – respondeu Lilian – E, como todas as outras, acha que vai domar ele.

- Adivinha quem ela veio procurar pra falar sobre ele. – disse Isabelle.

- Ah, não... – disse Lilian, fitando a amiga.

- Sim. O pior é que ela é tão fofa que nem dá pra detestá-la. – disse a morena.

- E o que você disse pra ela? – perguntou Lilian.

- A verdade, né, Lil? – respondeu Isabelle.

- Cortou as esperanças dela. – comentou a ruiva.

- Eu tive que fazer isso. – disse Isabelle – Não foi por ciúme, ou algo assim, eu só...

- Eu sei. Impediu ela de acabar como você. – concluiu Lilian.

- É. Só espero ter feito a coisa certa. – disse a morena, desanimada.

- Não esquenta com isso, Isa. – disse Lilian,tentando consolar a amiga – Mas agora que você mencionou esse lance do ciúme... – começou ela – Como tá esse coraçãozinho?

- Na mesma. – respondeu Isabelle, desanimada – Não mudou nada, Lily. Por mais que eu ame o Remo, é só como amigo, não consigo me apaixonar por ele. – confessou ela.

- Nem esquecer o Sirius. – acrescentou a ruiva.

- Tá cada vez mais difícil continuar com isso. – disse Isabelle.

- E o que você vai fazer? – perguntou Lilian – Terminar com o Remo?

- Eu não sei. – respondeu a morena, com ar cansado – Não sei o que vou fazer.

- Bom, que tal você tomar um banho, relaxar um pouquinho... – sugeriu Lilian – Depois descemos pra encontrar os meninos.

- É. É o que eu vou fazer. – concordou Isabelle, levantando da cama e indo em direção ao banheiro.

A semana seguinte passou voando enquanto a escola se preparava para a final da Taça de Quadribol. O jogo seria apenas no sábado, mas ao longo de toda a semana as provocações, que já aconteciam normalmente, se tornaram ainda mais intensas. Uma série de pequenas brigas ocorreram pelos corredores, sendo que algumas resultaram em alunos indo parar na Ala Hospitalar, com galos, cortes ou vegetais brotando das orelhas. Os jogadores da Grifinória eram escoltados aonde quer que fossem por pelo menos dois colegas cada um, para impedir que fossem emboscados nos corredores por alunos da casa rival. A medida que os dias iam passando e o sábado se aproximava, a tensão entre os alunos das duas casas ia aumentando, e Tiago ia ficando mais e mais apreensivo.

- Não adianta ficar nervoso desse jeito, amor! – dizia Lilian.

- É, Pontas! – concordou Remo – Vocês têm treinado feito doidos, e o time tá jogando melhor do que nunca.

Eles estavam nos jardins, sentados na grama, à beira do lago, o que, aliás, vinham fazendo com bastante freqüência, no que Pedro costumava chamar de "encontro de casais". Tiago estava deitado com a cabeça no colo de Lilian, e Remo estava da mesma forma com Isabelle.

- Falando em treinar feito doidos, Srta. Evans e Srta. Charmant, – disse Tiago – vocês duas andam estudando demais.

- Não é verdade. – rebateu Isabelle.

Mas Tiago tinha razão. Lilian e Isabelle passavam quase todo seu tempo livre na biblioteca, acordavam cedo e dormiam tarde, e comiam pouco e fora de hora, em função dos estudos.

- Pontas tem razão, Isa, vocês duas estão exagerando um pouco. – disse Remo.

- Viu? – perguntou Tiago – Até o Aluado, que é CDF como vocês, concorda comigo.

- Ah, qual é, Remo? Vocês dois vão se unir contra nós? – perguntou Lilian.

- Não contra vocês, amor. – disse Tiago – Nós só ficamos preocupados.

- Não precisam ficar. – disse Isabelle – Vai ser só até os N.I.E.M.'s passarem.

- É, depois nós vamos ter todo o tempo do mundo pra ficar com vocês. – disse Lilian, brincalhona, dando um beijo no namorado.

* * *

**N/A: Nos falamos no capítulo 28!**


	28. Chapter 28

**N/A1: Hey! Pra quem tiver vindo direto até aqui, volte um capítulo, por que eu postei dois de uma vez!**

* * *

**A grande final**

O dia do jogo amanheceu ensolarado, porém um pouco frio. Tiago acordou bem mais cedo do que de costume, chegando ao Grande Salão antes mesmo de Isabelle e Lilian. Quando as duas chegaram, encontraram o Maroto sentado à mesa, muito sério, olhando para uma taça de suco de abóbora.

- Bom dia, amor! – cumprimentou Lilian – Acordou cedo!

- É, não consegui ficar na cama. – respondeu Tiago, recebendo um beijo da namorada – Bom dia, Lírio. Bom dia, Charmant.

- Bom dia. – respondeu Isabelle – Como está se sentindo?

- Ansioso, eu acho.

- Fica calmo, amor. – disse Lilian, segurando a mão dele – Vai dar tudo certo.

As garotas se serviram e começaram a tomar café. Tiago, no entanto, continuava apenas encarando a taça de suco, girando-a continuamente sobre a base.

- Você precisa comer alguma coisa, Tiago. – disse Lilian, preocupada.

- Não tô com fome. – respondeu ele.

- Só uma torrada, Tiago. – insistiu Isabelle.

- Não dá. – disse o Maroto – Não desce nada.

- Não se preocupem, meninas, – disse Remo, chegando até onde eles estavam, junto com Sirius e Pedro – é sempre assim. Bom dia, linda. – disse ele, beijando Isabelle.

- Bom dia. – respondeu a morena.

- Bom dia, meninos. – cumprimentou Lilian.

- Bom dia. – respondeu Sirius, sentando-se – E aí, Pontas? Pronto pra dar uma surra nos sonserinos? – perguntou ele, animado. Tiago não respondeu – Fica frio, cara! A Taça já é nossa.

Pouco antes das onze horas, a escola em peso começou a se dirigir para o campo de Quadribol. Apostas eram feitas, especulações sobre táticas eram discutidas aqui e ali pelo caminho, cornetas, tambores davam o aviso: a aguardada final da Taça de Quadribol estava para começar.

Lilian estava indo, junto com Isabelle, rumo ao campo de Quadribol, quando ouviu uma voz conhecida chamando seu nome. As duas pararam e se viraram para trás, dando de cara com Snape, que vinha em sua direção. Isabelle fitou a amiga, de cara amarrada.

- Lily! – disse ele, ao alcançá-las.

- Evans, Snape. – corrigiu Lilian – Pra você é Evans.

- Eu preciso falar com você. – disse Snape – Em particular. – acrescentou, encarando Isabelle.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Ranhoso. – disse a morena, encarando-o de volta.

Snape chegou a abrir a boca para responder, mas desistiu, engolindo as palavras de volta, e fitando Lilian novamente.

- Eu não tenho nada pra falar com você, Snape. – disse a ruiva, e deu as costas ao garoto, junto com a amiga.

- Lily, espera! – insistiu Snape.

- Você não ouviu? – perguntou Isabelle – Ela não quer falar com você. Dá o fora.

- Lily... – chamou ele mais uma vez, ignorando Isabelle.

- Me deixa em paz, Snape. – disse a ruiva, e ela e Isabelle seguiram seu caminho rumo às arquibancadas.

O sonserino observou as duas indo embora, fingindo estar desapontado. Na verdade, ele já havia previsto essa reação vinda da ruiva, por isso falara com ela naquele momento. Sua intenção era apenas de atrasá-la para chegar ao campo. Depois de dar as duas um tempo para se afastarem um pouco, voltou a apressar-se em alcançá-las novamente; os times já deviam estar quase entrando em campo.

As arquibancadas haviam virado um mar vermelho e dourado; a maior parte das torcidas de Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal aderira às cores da Grifinória, e a gritaria quando o time entrou em campo era ensurdecedora. Quando o time da Sonserina entrou em campo, os aplausos de sua torcida foram completamente sufocados pelas vaias e gritos vindos das torcidas das outras casas.

Lilian e Isabelle esperavam sua vez de subir para a arquibancada quando o time da Grifinória entrou em campo. Isabelle foi a primeira a subir, e quando Lilian se preparava para subir também, foi impedida por Snape, que segurou seu braço.

- Lily, por favor, eu preciso falar com você. – disse ele, encarando-a, com ar de súplica.

- Lily, sobe logo! – chamou Isabelle, do alto da escada.

- Vai achando um lugar pra gente, eu já vou subir. – disse a ruiva à amiga, e então se afastou da escada junto com Snape – Pela última vez, eu não tenho mais nada pra falar com você. – disse ela ao sonserino – Você é um cretino, sem escrúpulos, e se tivesse um pingo de vergonha na cara, nem olhava pra mim.

Snape ouvia tudo o que ela dizia sem esboçar qualquer reação. Pelo canto do olho, viu quando os jogadores da Grifinória deixaram o chão para o aquecimento, e ao localizar Tiago voando baixo, não muito longe deles, segurou as mãos da ruiva.

- É importante, Lily. – disse ele – Por favor.

Tiago voava treinando arremetidas e mergulhos, e numa das vezes em que voava para baixo, viu Lilian e Snape perto das arquibancadas, o sonserino segurando as mãos da ruiva. Ele desceu para o chão, e, de longe, ficou observando a cena.

- Eu tenho que ir. – disse Lilian, soltando suas mãos das de Snape.

- Espera, por favor. – pediu Snape, mais uma vez – Eu achei que você não ia querer me ouvir, então escrevi isso.

Ele colocou um bilhete na mão da garota. Lilian tentou devolver, mas Snape se recusou a pegar o bilhete de volta.

- Não, fica. – disse ele, empurrando a mão dela com delicadeza – Depois você me dá uma resposta.

E antes que Lilian pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o sonserino se adiantou até ela, beijando-a nos lábios.

- Eu amo você, Lily. – disse ele, a uma Lilian estupefata, e então deixou a ruiva para trás, indo na direção da arquibancada da Sonserina.

Lilian observou, ainda sem conseguir reagir, o garoto se afastando, olhou para o bilhete, e então para o campo. Seu olhar encontrou com o de Tiago, que a fitava com uma expressão de descrença e desapontamento.

- Tiago. – murmurou ela, imaginando o que estava se passando na cabeça do namorado.

O Maroto baixou a cabeça, e dando as costas a ela, começou a andar em direção ao resto do time, arrastando a vassoura enquanto caminhava devagar, sempre olhando para o chão.

- Não, Tiago! – gritou Lilian, correndo até a beira do campo – Tiago, espera!

Tiago parou de andar e virou-se para ela. Seu rosto estava completamente sem expressão. Lilian gelou ao ver o modo como ele a olhava de volta.

- Por favor! – pediu ela – Me deixa falar com você!

Tiago continuou parado, apenas encarando-a. Depois, fez menção de virar-se novamente.

- Você tá fazendo exatamente o que ele queria! – gritou a ruiva – Foi de propósito, ele queria que você visse, pra prejudicar você no jogo!

O Maroto parou mais uma vez. Depois de alguns segundos olhando para o chão, foi até onde a garota estava, parando a alguns passos de distância.

- Ele beijou você. – disse Tiago, seu tom era frio – E você não fez nada.

- Ele me pegou de surpresa, Tiago! – rebateu a ruiva – Eu... fiquei sem reação!

- Por que você parou pra falar com ele? – perguntou o garoto – Depois de tudo o que ele fez com você! Tudo o que ele fez com todos nós!

- Porque ele não me deixava em paz, não saía do meu caminho. – respondeu Lilian, nervosa – Eu disse pra ele tudo o que tava engasgado na minha garganta há um tempão! Que ele era um cretino, um covarde...

- E o bilhete? – perguntou Tiago, apontando o pedaço de pergaminho na mão dela.

- Eu não quero saber o que tá escrito aqui. – disse a ruiva, apontando o bilhete – Não me interessa. Nada que venha dele me interessa.

E dizendo isso, rasgou o pergaminho dado a ela por Snape em inúmeros pedaços. Encarando intensamente um ao outro, o casal não percebeu as linhas escritas no pergaminho rasgado cintilarem, vermelhas, e depois desaparecerem, antes que os pedaços de papel tocassem o chão. Tiago encarava Lilian, mas ela não conseguia decifrar a expressão no rosto dele. As lágrimas que estava tentando segurar escaparam, rolando pelo rosto delicado da ruiva.

- Por favor... – dizia ela, angustiada – Por favor...

Tiago se aproximou mais e secou as lágrimas do rosto dela, abraçando-a com força. Depois, afastou-se, beijando-a de leve nos lábios. A expressão em seu rosto era séria, quase de raiva.

- Eu vou pegar o pomo por você. – disse ele, encarando-a.

- Por nós. – disse Lilian, encarando-o de volta – Por nós.

Tiago assentiu, e depois de dar outro beijo na namorada, dirigiu-se até onde estavam os outros jogadores, enquanto Lilian ia ao encontro de Isabelle na arquibancada. Ao pé da arquibancada da Sonserina, Snape viu tudo o que acontecera. Viu Lilian falando com Tiago, e depois rasgando o bilhete que ele lhe dera, destruindo com isso o plano que ele havia construído. Havia um poderoso feitiço naquele bilhete, semelhante à maldição Imperius. Assim que lesse o que estava escrito, Lilian ficaria à mercê do feitiço, e da vontade de Snape, mas ela o havia rasgado sem nem ao menos abri-lo, tornando o pergaminho inútil. Finalmente, o que mais o perturbou, viu os dois beijos trocados pelo casal, e o sorriso no rosto da ruiva, quando ela caminhava rumo à arquibancada. Sentiu raiva dos dois como jamais sentira antes. Não, Potter não iria se dar bem desta vez. Ele cuidaria para que isso não acontecesse.

- Muito bem, eu quero um jogo limpo. – disse Madame McFly, a juíza do jogo – Capitães, apertem as mãos.

Os capitães dos dois times apertaram as mãos um do outro com o máximo de força que conseguiram imprimir, e depois foram reunir-se aos seus times.

- Lembrem, cuidado com os truques sujos deles. – disse o capitão da Grifinória aos seus jogadores – E você, Tiago, como combinamos.

- Montem nas vassouras! – disse Madame McFly – Quando eu apitar...

A professora soprou seu apito dourado, dando início à partida. Tiago voou bem para o alto, como havia combinado com o capitão do time. Ele devia ficar fora do caminho, e, sobretudo, longe dos batedores sonserinos, concentrado apenas em localizar o pomo o mais rápido possível. O irmão de Sirius, Regulus, que era o apanhador da Sonserina, veio atrás dele, parando a vassoura bem ao seu lado.

- Fugindo do jogo, Potter? – perguntou Regulus, debochado – Com medo de ficar lá em baixo?

- Ah, vai pro inferno, Black! – respondeu Tiago, deixando o sonserino para trás e indo até outro ponto do campo para procurar pelo pomo.

Abaixo dele, o jogo se desenrolava como já era esperado. Cada lance era muito disputado, a goles passava de mão em mão, mas o time da Grifinória se mostrava levemente superior, já tendo marcado quatro gols, contra apenas um da Sonserina. Tiago continuava apenas sobrevoando o campo, e percebeu que Regulus o seguia de perto.

"_Espertinho, já que não vai conseguir achar o pomo por conta própria, decidiu esperar que eu o encontre por ele..."_ – pensou o Maroto. Fingindo uma expressão de concentração, disparou com a vassoura na direção da arquibancada da Sonserina, e Regulus, pensando que ele havia avistado o pomo, apressou-se em segui-lo, quase colidindo com a arquibancada, depois que Tiago, numa manobra arriscada, desviou no último minuto, arremetendo para cima.

A Sonserina conseguira aproximar-se no placar, estando agora apenas dez pontos atrás da Grifinória. Tiago precisava encontrar logo o pomo, pois o jogo estava ficando cada vez mais complicado. Os balaços iam de um lado para o outro, já tendo quase derrubado dois dos artilheiros da Grifinória, e os sonserinos, como já era esperado que fizessem, estavam procurando cavar faltas de todas as formas, provocando os adversários com palavras e encontrões intencionais.

O Maroto esquadrinhou todo o campo em busca do reflexo dourado da bolinha, mas parecia que ela havia desaparecido. Então, com um zunido, um dos balaços passou rente à sua orelha esquerda. Ele olhou para baixo, para os batedores, tentando descobrir quem havia mandado o balaço, mas não parecia ter sido ninguém; Tiago teve que interromper sua observação, pois o balaço vinha outra vez em sua direção, desta vez mirando em suas costelas. Desviou outra vez, e mal teve tempo de se virar para ver aonde a bola havia ido, pois ela já estava voltando, dessa vez em direção à sua cabeça. Ele imprimiu velocidade à vassoura, fazendo loops e ziguezagues, mas nada adiantou, o balaço continuava vindo o tempo todo atrás dele. Distraiu-se da perseguição do pomo, tentando escapar da pesada bola que não parava de segui-lo, mas então viu Regulus, com uma expressão de triunfo, voando para baixo. Seguiu o olhar do jovem Black, e viu o pomo de ouro, as minúsculas asinhas batendo enquanto fugia do apanhador sonserino.

Ignorando o balaço que continuava a persegui-lo, Tiago impulsionou a vassoura em direção à bolinha dourada, emparelhando-a com a vassoura de Regulus que, ao ver o balaço vindo em sua direção, desistiu de apanhar o pomo, desviando de Tiago e voando para cima. O grifinório esqueceu o balaço, concentrado em apanhar o pomo, e no instante em que fechou a mão na fria bolinha de ouro, sentiu uma dor excruciante na nuca e tudo à sua frente virou um enorme borrão. Ouviu gritos distantes e sentiu que caía velozmente. Fechou os olhos e abriu-os novamente, sua visão entrou em foco por um instante e ele pôde ver Snape parado à beira da escada que levava à arquibancada da Sonserina, a varinha em punho e um ar de satisfação no rosto. Depois, foi só a escuridão.

Quando recobrou os sentidos, Tiago se viu deitado em uma cama quente e confortável. Abriu os olhos, mas a claridade os incomodou e ele tornou a fechá-los. Tentou levantar-se, mas uma mão firme em seu peito o manteve deitado na cama.

- Mais devagar, mocinho. – disse Lilian, gentilmente – Você tem que ficar quieto aí.

- Eu vou chamar Madame Pomfrey. – disse Isabelle, afastando-se da cama.

Tiago estendeu o braço em direção à mesinha de cabeceira e apanhou seus óculos, colocando-os e abrindo os olhos. Sua visão entrou em foco e depois que acostumou com a claridade, pôde ver Lilian e os Marotos, todos ao redor da cama, fitando-o com expressões preocupadas. Bandagens envolviam sua cabeça, que doía um pouco.

- Como está se sentindo? – perguntou Lilian.

- Meio zonzo, e com um pouco de dor de cabeça. – respondeu ele – O que aconteceu?

- Um balaço acertou você, e você despencou. – contou Sirius. Tiago recordou o que havia acontecido.

- Eu preciso sair daqui. – disse ele, descobrindo as pernas para levantar-se.

- De jeito nenhum. – disse Madame Pomfrey, chegando à beira da cama junto com Isabelle – Acaba de sofrer um grave acidente, deve evitar maiores esforços por algumas horas.

- Eu só preciso encontrar o Ranhoso. – disse Tiago – E matar ele.

- Bem, acredito que isso se enquadre em maiores esforços. – disse a bruxa, empurrando-o com delicadeza contra os travesseiros – Esse... "Ranhoso", seja lá quem for, terá mais algumas horas de vida. Irá ficar quieto aqui, ou terei que conversar com a Profª. McGonagall sobre este assassinato que pretende cometer. – ela então se voltou para os demais – E vocês todos indo embora. Esse garoto acaba de ter o crânio emendado, ele precisa descansar.

- Por favor, Madame Pomfrey, eu posso ficar com ele? – pediu Lilian.

- Se ele prometer que ficará quieto e irá descansar... – disse Madame Pomfrey, olhando para Tiago.

- Prometo. – disse o Maroto, mais do que depressa.

- Então está bem. – concordou a bruxa – Os outros, fora!

- Não faça nada que eu não faria, Pontas. – recomendou Sirius.

- Não existe nada que você não faça, Almofadinhas. – comentou Lupin.

- Ah, é. – disse o outro, dando de ombros.

- Além do mais, o Pontas não tá em condições de tentar nada.

Lilian ficou extremamente vermelha.

- Ah, dêem logo o fora daqui! – disse Tiago, atirando um travesseiro contra os amigos.

Os Marotos e Isabelle deixaram a Ala Hospitalar, prometendo voltar mais tarde para ver Tiago, e Madame Pomfrey voltou para sua sala, deixando o casal de namorados a sós.

- E então? – perguntou Tiago – De quanto perdemos?

- Hã? – fez a ruiva, confusa.

- Eu tava disputando o pomo com o Regulus, – lembrou Tiago – então... se o balaço me pegou, ele apanhou o pomo, certo?

- Errado. – respondeu Lilian, rindo da expressão de surpresa dele.

- Como assim? – perguntou Tiago, sem entender.

- Você não soltou o pomo, mesmo depois de o balaço acertar você. – contou Lilian – Foi um sufoco pra tirá-lo da sua mão, mesmo desmaiado.

- Quer dizer que... ganhamos? – perguntou Tiago, sorridente.

- Duzentos e quarenta a oitenta. – informou a ruiva.

- Isso! – exclamou o Maroto, dando um soco no ar.

- Shhh! – fez Lilian, com o indicador nos lábios – Se você não ficar quieto, Madame Pomfrey me expulsa daqui.

- Tá, tá. – concordou Tiago, ainda sorrindo.

- Tiago... por que disse que ia matar o Snape? – perguntou Lilian – É pelo que aconteceu antes do jogo?

- O balaço que me acertou, ele tava me seguindo. – disse Tiago – Com certeza tava enfeitiçado.

- É, eu vi que em alguns momentos você precisou fugir do balaço. – confirmou a ruiva – Mas o que isso tem a ver...

- O Snape tava no chão, perto da arquibancada, – contou Tiago – eu vi ele quando tava caindo, de varinha em punho e olhando pra mim. Ele tinha motivo, Lily, – continuou ele – devia estar furioso porque o truque antes do jogo não funcionou, e... Lily, o que você vai fazer? – perguntou ele, ao ver a ruiva levantar-se.

- Eu volto já. – respondeu ela, muito séria, e já se afastando.

- Lily, espera! – chamou Tiago – Aonde você vai?

- Eu não demoro. – disse Lilian, já saindo pela porta.

A ruiva deixou a Ala Hospitalar, andando rápido, e segurando a varinha com força na mão direita. Passou pelo Grande Salão, pela biblioteca e pelo salão dos monitores, sem encontrar o que procurava, então rumou para os jardins. Encontrou com Isabelle no meio do caminho, mas sequer parou para falar com a amiga.

- Viu o Snape, Isa? – perguntou ela, ao avistar Isabelle.

- Não, mas o que... – começou Isabelle, mas se interrompeu quando a ruiva simplesmente continuou andando – Lily, espera! O que houve?

- Não posso parar agora. – respondeu Lilian – Se vier comigo, eu explico enquanto andamos.

Isabelle seguiu caminhando junto com a amiga, que então lhe contou o que Tiago havia dito a ela na Ala Hospitalar.

- Merlin! Eu não acredito! – exclamou a morena.

- Pois é. – disse a ruiva, inexpressiva – Vem, os amiguinhos dele estão ali.

As duas foram andando em direção à beira do lago. Nott, Avery e outro garoto da Sonserina jogavam cartas à sombra de uma árvore.

- Cadê o Snape? – perguntou Lilian, quando ela e Isabelle alcançaram os garotos.

- Como se atreve a... – começou Avery, mas foi logo interrompido.

- Cadê o Snape? – repetiu a ruiva, furiosa.

- Eu não...

- Só responde a droga da pergunta! – gritou Lilian.

- No salão comunal, mas... – respondeu o sonserino, mas antes que terminasse a frase, a ruiva já lhe dava as costas, rumando para a entrada do castelo, com Isabelle em seu encalço. As duas entraram no castelo, seguindo em direção às masmorras. Desceram os degraus de pedra, entrando em um corredor mal iluminado, por onde Isabelle seguia Lilian, sem nada dizer. Os corredores frios e escuros davam voltas e voltas, indo cada vez mais fundo por debaixo da escola, mas a ruiva parecia saber exatamente onde estava indo. Elas viraram em mais um corredor escuro, e avistaram um garoto com o uniforme da Sonserina, saindo por uma abertura na parede, que se fechou logo em seguida.

- Ei, você! – chamou Lilian.

O garoto olhou para as duas grifinórias, detendo-se um instante a mais em Lilian, ou melhor, no distintivo de monitora preso às vestes da ruiva.

- Conhece Severo Snape? – perguntou Lilian, e o garoto assentiu – Ele está aí dentro? – o garoto concordou novamente – Pode chamá-lo pra mim?

O sonserino continuou fitando-as por um instante, e depois se voltou para a parede, dizendo algo, provavelmente a senha, em voz baixa para que elas não ouvissem. Uma porta de pedra escondida na parede lisa e úmida deslizou para o lado, e o garoto entrou novamente no salão comunal. Quando retornou, trazia Snape junto com ele.

- Lilian? – perguntou o sonserino, surpreso – Mas o que...

Ele não teve chance de terminar a pergunta que formulara, pois Lilian se aproximou, muito séria e andando rápido, e deu-lhe um sonoro tapa na cara. Alguns alunos da Sonserina que chegavam ao corredor, pararam para assistir à cena. Isabelle fitava a amiga, boquiaberta.

- Você é a criatura mais desprezível, mais asquerosa e mais repulsiva da face da Terra! – gritou a ruiva – Eu tenho nojo de você!

Snape olhou para a garota, parecendo ao mesmo tempo chocado e profundamente ferido. Levou a mão ao rosto, onde estava a marca vermelha dos cinco dedos da mão de Lilian.

- Nunca mais chega perto de mim, do Tiago, ou de qualquer um dos meus amigos, você entendeu? – disse Lilian, os olhos chispando de raiva – Nunca mais!

E dizendo isso, deu as costas ao sonserino, ainda sem reação, pegou Isabelle pela mão e começou a andar rumo à ponta do corredor. Elas haviam dado apenas alguns passos quando Isabelle virou-se para Lilian com uma expressão levemente marota.

- Lil... você não vai me pôr em detenção se eu fizer uma coisinha, vai? – perguntou ela, baixinho.

- O quê? – perguntou Lilian.

- Isso. – respondeu Isabelle. Ela deu uma olhada por cima do ombro e escondendo a varinha na manga comprida das vestes, apontou-a para Snape. O sonserino sequer soube o que o havia atingido. Isabelle, boa em feitiços não-verbais, não precisou pronunciar o feitiço que, atingindo o garoto, arremessou-o violentamente para trás, e quando ela e Lilian olharam na direção da entrada do salão comunal, o garoto já estava estatelado no chão, completamente zonzo.

- Ooops! – fez Isabelle, fingindo uma cara inocente, e as duas deixaram o corredor, rindo.

* * *

**N/A: hey, meninas! Pra tentar me redimir um pouco com vocês, estou aqui antes do que tinha dito pra deixar mais dois capítulos. Será que assim vocês me perdoam por estar sendo tãããão relapsa com vocês?! Espero que sim. Amo-as!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Medidas desesperadas**

Junho chegou a Hogwarts trazendo dias de céu azul e temperaturas agradáveis. No entanto, para os quintanistas e setimanistas, o início do mês não representava apenas a chegada de dias mais agradáveis; os N.O.M.'s e N.I.E.M.'s se aproximavam, trazendo nervosismo e ansiedade. Os dias e horários dos testes foram passados aos alunos logo no primeiro dia do mês, e agora as aulas eram inteiramente dedicadas à revisão dos tópicos que acreditavam que seriam cobrados nos exames.

Os testes seriam, extraordinariamente, realizados na segunda semana do mês, de forma que Remo não seria prejudicado por causa dos dias que teria que passar na Casa dos Gritos.

Se antes já vinham estudando de forma exagerada, agora Lilian e Isabelle dormiam e acordavam com um livro nas mãos. Literalmente. Tiago chegou a encontrar as duas, ferradas no sono, em uma das mesas de estudos do salão comunal, em um dos dias da semana anterior aos testes. Em outro dia, precisou tomar medidas drásticas para tirá-las da biblioteca.

- Tiago Potter, me põe no chão imediatamente! – gritou a ruiva, ao ser pega como se fosse um saco de batatas, o rosto vermelho por estar de cabeça para baixo.

- Nem pensar. – respondeu o garoto – Só ponho você no chão quando chegarmos ao Grande Salão.

- Ainda bem que o Remo tá na Casa dos Gritos... – comentou Isabelle, meio rindo.

Agora que Lupin estava na Casa dos Gritos, a morena estava livre da vigilância que não a deixava exagerar nos estudos, e chegava a estudar mais de dez horas por dia. Lilian não tinha tanta sorte; a não ser que ficasse estudando no dormitório, tinha Tiago no seu pé, impedindo-a de imitar a amiga.

- Ah, é, Srta. Charmant? – perguntou Tiago – Pois bem, já que o seu namorado está impossibilitado de tomar conta de você, eu, como amigo dele, me sinto no dever de fazer isso por ele.

- E vai fazer o quê? – perguntou Isabelle, meio debochada.

- Isso. – respondeu Tiago, sacando a varinha – _Accio!_ – a varinha de Isabelle foi parar nas mãos dele – _Wingardium leviosa!_

- Aaaaii!! – gritou a morena, quando começou a flutuar para longe da cadeira – Me põe no chão!

- Acho que não. – respondeu o Maroto, com um sorriso, começando a caminhar rumo à saída, com Lilian ainda sobre o ombro, e Isabelle, emburrada, flutuando à sua frente.

Na sexta-feira, pela manhã, Isabelle foi até a Casa dos Gritos para ver Remo. Agora que estava tomando a poção _Mata-Cão_, o Maroto se sentia bem melhor nas manhãs pós-lua cheia, mas Isabelle ainda o forçava a ficar descansando parte da tarde, antes de voltar para o castelo.

Isabelle entrou no quarto de Remo, mas ele não estava em nenhum lugar à vista. Foi até a porta do pequeno banheiro contíguo ao quarto, para ver se ele estava ali, mas logo o ouviu chamando seu nome no corredor.

- Isa?!

Ela saiu do banheiro, encontrando o Maroto recostado no batente da porta do quarto. Lupin abriu um largo sorriso ao vê-la.

- Como sabia que era eu? – perguntou ela, intrigada.

- Os Marotos não têm passos tão leves. – respondeu ele – Além disso, tem o seu perfume. Ninguém mais tem esse perfume de jasmim.

Isabelle baixou o olhar. Uma lembrança indesejada lhe veio à mente com o comentário de Remo. Ela já ouvira alguém dizer aquilo antes.

"_- Bell. – disse Sirius, simplesmente._

_Ela descobriu os olhos dele, e deu a volta na poltrona, emburrada, sentando-se em um dos sofás._

_- Como sabia que era eu?_

_- Três razões simples. – respondeu Sirius – Um: seu perfume é único, ninguém mais tem esse perfume. Dois: você usa ele nos pulsos, e três: eu sou um cachorro, – disse ele, e Isabelle riu – e você sabe que cães tem um olfato apurado._

_- Touché! – disse ela, brincalhona – Você venceu!"_

A garota foi trazida de volta à realidade pela voz de Remo, que a chamava, preocupado.

- Isa? Tudo bem?

- Hã? – Isabelle piscou, confusa – Ah, tá, tudo bem. Bom, vamos? – convidou ela – Ainda tenho que revisar umas anotações de DCAT.

- Vamos sim. – concordou Lupin – Mas as anotações vão ficar pra amanhã, – disse ele – hoje você vai ficar um pouco comigo, e bem longe dos livros.

- Mas... – ela tentou protestar, mas foi logo interrompida.

- Nem mas, nem meio mas. – disse Remo – Tenho certeza que você aproveitou que eu estava aqui pra estudar feito uma doida, – continuou ele – mas agora eu vou ficar de olho em você, mocinha.

Nunca um fim de semana passou tão rápido quanto aquele que antecedeu o início da semana de exames. Aqueles dois dias eram a última chance de revisar os tópicos antes das provas, e quintanistas e setimanistas aproveitaram cada segundo deles para estudar mais um pouco.

As semanas de exames foram bastante exaustivas, e não foram poucos os alunos que, ao final de um dia de testes, precisaram ser levados à Ala Hospitalar, com tremedeiras e crises de choro ou riso histérico. Pela manhã eram realizados os exames teóricos, o Grande Salão perdia as enormes mesas das casas, e ganhava inúmeras classes individuais para a realização das provas. À hora do almoço, as mesas das casas retornavam ao Salão, para depois desaparecerem novamente, liberando o espaço para a realização dos exames práticos.

Do grupo de amigos, Sirius, Tiago e Remo eram os mais tranqüilos, enquanto Pedro e as meninas estavam extremamente nervosos. Antes de cada exame, Pedro ficava murmurando partes da matéria para si mesmo, Lilian, andando de um lado para o outro, torcendo as mãos, e Isabelle muda, a um canto, de olhos fechados.

Um a um, os exames foram sendo realizados, Poções, DCAT, Transfiguração... Os Marotos fizeram todos os seus testes na primeira semana, à exceção de Remo, que junto com Lilian e Isabelle, ainda teve alguns dias a mais de exames, pois os três cursavam algumas disciplinas a mais do que os outros. Por fim, na quarta-feira da segunda semana de provas, Lilian realizou o último de seus exames, História da Magia.

- Ai, nem acredito que acabou! – exclamou a ruiva, jogando-se no sofá.

- Ainda não sei por que você fez História da Magia. – disse Isabelle – Matéria mais sem fundamento...

- Quando é que saem os resultados, mesmo? – perguntou Sirius.

- Minerva disse que em algum momento em julho. – Remo respondeu.

- Ai, essa espera é que mata. – reclamou Isabelle.

- Com certeza. – concordou Lilian.

- Vi a Bárbara hoje mais cedo... – comentou Isabelle.

- Viu? – perguntou Remo, e a morena assentiu – E como ela está?

- Bem, eu acho. – disse Isabelle – Não nos falamos, só a vi de longe.

- Ah... – fez Lupin, parecendo meio desapontado.

- O que você tá comendo aí? – perguntou Tiago, aproximando-se da namorada.

- Bombom de cereja, que o meu namorado fofo me deu. – respondeu a ruiva.

- Ah, é? Deixa eu provar? – perguntou o Maroto, beijando-a nos lábios logo em seguida – Hmm... gostoso... mas não deu pra sentir bem o gosto. Posso tentar de novo?

Lilian sorriu e concordou. Os demais, se entreolharam, rindo e revirando os olhos. Tiago se inclinou novamente para beijar a ruiva mais uma vez.

- Agora sim... muito bom! – disse ele, brincalhão.

- Bobo!

Com o fim dos exames, a única preocupação dos setimanistas agora era com a formatura. Esse era o principal assunto nas rodinhas de conversa pelo castelo todo, sobretudo as das meninas, que discutiam modelos de vestidos, penteados e maquiagem para a festa. Para Isabelle, porém, o fim dos exames trouxe de volta à mente um assunto que precisava ser resolvido, e que ela vinha adiando há algum tempo. Ela não tivera coragem de falar com Remo a respeito, temendo prejudicá-lo nos N.I.E.M.'s, e também, ocupada em estudar para os próprios testes, acabara deixando, mais uma vez, o assunto para depois. Mas agora, sem a desculpa dos exames, sabia que não podia mais continuar com aquilo. Só não sabia como contar a Remo sobre sua decisão.

- Isa, o que você tá fazendo? – perguntou Lilian, ao chegar ao dormitório e encontrar Isabelle andando de um lado para o outro pelo cômodo.

- Não posso continuar com isso. – disse a morena, sem parar de andar. A ruiva olhou pela janela do quarto, para onde Isabelle estava olhando quando dissera aquilo; Remo estava sentado à beira do lago, lendo um livro grosso.

- É sobre o Remo? – perguntou ela – Sobre o namoro de vocês?

- Eu me sinto péssima a cada vez que ele diz _"eu te amo",_ porque eu não posso dizer o mesmo pra ele. – disse Isabelle, visivelmente angustiada – Ele não me cobra nada, mas sei que o estou magoando. Ele merece um amor de verdade, Lil, – continuou ela – e eu não posso dar isso pra ele!

- Isa... – disse Lilian, penalizada.

- Não dá mais. – disse Isabelle, encarando a amiga.

- Quando vai falar com ele? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Assim que eu criar coragem.

Os dias que sucederam os N.I.E.M.'s foram extremamente animados, e para os monitores do último ano, estressantes também. Eles estavam completamente envolvidos na organização da festa de formatura, e raramente eram vistos parados em algum lugar por muito tempo, sempre atarefados para deixar tudo pronto para o dia da festa. Milhares de boatos e fofocas a respeito da festa circulavam por todo o castelo, os alunos mais novos lamentavam não poder ir também à comemoração, e os organizadores estavam à beira de enlouquecer com as perguntas absurdas que lhes eram feitas pelos corredores, sobre a quantidade e a variedade de comida e bebida, quem poderia e quem não poderia ir e sobre o entretenimento da festa. Uma coisa, no entanto, havia sido confirmada: a banda Black Orchid, absoluto sucesso na RRB, havia sido contratada para tocar na festa, o que deixou os jovens ainda mais alvoroçados.

Lilian, Isabelle e Remo caminhavam pelos corredores, falando exatamente sobre esse assunto. Os dois monitores estavam indo para o salão dos monitores, para mais uma reunião sobre a formatura, e a morena os estava acompanhando até lá.

- Você precisava ver, Isa, a garota quase desmaiou quando a Minerva contou que a banda tinha sido contratada. – contou Lilian.

- Eu imagino. – disse Isabelle – Pelo que eu soube, ela é super fã deles.

- Chegamos. – anunciou Remo, quando eles chegaram à porta do salão.

- É. eu vejo vocês mais tarde. – disse Isabelle, dando um beijo no Maroto.

- Tá, até mais. – despediu-se Lilian, e ela e Lupin entraram no salão.

Isabelle virou-se para seguir em direção à biblioteca; deu de cara com Sirius, fitando-a com ar de desaprovação, recostado na parede do corredor, um pouco mais à frente. Ela começou a caminhar, tentando não olhar para ele, mas ficou difícil evitar o olhar do garoto, que a ela sentia estar o tempo todo em cima dela. Então, quando finalmente chegou à frente do Maroto, parou diante dele, encarando-o.

- Dá pra parar de me olhar desse jeito? – perguntou ela.

- Desse jeito, como? – inquiriu Sirius, fingindo-se de desentendido.

- Como se eu estivesse fazendo algo errado. – disse a morena.

- E não está? – perguntou o garoto – Iludindo alguém que ama você de verdade? Isso não é errado, Isabelle? – Isabelle estreitou os olhos ao ouvi-lo chamá-la pelo nome.

- Eu não estou iludindo o Remo. – respondeu ela.

- Não? – perguntou Sirius – Dando falsas esperanças pra ele?

- Não são falsas esperanças! – rebateu Isabelle, nervosa – Eu coloquei as minhas esperanças nisso! Eu queria realmente que desse certo!

- Queria? – ecoou Sirius.

- Ele sabia desde o início... – disse Isabelle, os olhos enchendo de lágrimas – eu nunca menti...

- Ele ama você! – disse Sirius, elevando o tom de voz – Aceitaria qualquer coisa pra ficar com você! Mesmo que o magoe! Mesmo que o machuque!

- Pára! – pediu a garota, cobrindo as orelhas com as mãos.

- Ainda acha que não é errado? – perguntou Sirius, mesmo sabendo que a estava machucando.

- Não é problema seu! – gritou Isabelle – É a minha vida! E a dele!

- As vidas de duas pessoas que eu amo! – gritou ele de volta.

- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – a professora Minerva, que vinha para a reunião dos monitores, entrara no corredor e encontrara os dois discutindo aos gritos, Isabelle, chorando – Suas vozes podem ser ouvidas de longe!

- Desculpe, professora. – pediu Isabelle, escondendo o rosto e enxugando as lágrimas – Foi só um desentendimento, nós nos exaltamos um pouco.

- É, mas já está tudo certo agora. – disse Sirius.

- Acho bom que realmente esteja. – disse McGonagall, severa – Vocês estão se formando, devem dar o exemplo!

- Sim, senhora. – responderam os dois.

- Eu não quero saber de outra cena como esta pelos corredores, fui clara? – perguntou a bruxa.

- Sim, senhora. – disseram os grifinórios novamente.

- Muito bem, agora vão, antes que eu me arrependa e ponha os dois em detenção. – disse McGonagall.

Isabelle não esperou para ouvir mais nada. Assim que a professora deu as costas aos dois, ela também saiu andando rápido, sem dar chance para Sirius continuar a discussão. Assim que dobrou o corredor, saindo do campo de visão da professora Minerva, começou a correr desabalada de volta para a torre da Grifinória. Foi direto até o dormitório, sem parar para falar com ninguém no salão comunal. Fechou a porta, sentando-se no chão, com as costas recostadas na porta, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, as mãos correndo nervosamente pelos cabelos. Olhou para a rosa branca sobre o criado-mudo, e, em um momento de descontrole, levantou-se, apanhou a caixa e atirou-a contra a parede, onde ela se partiu em milhares de pedaços. Em contato com o ar, e fora do efeito do feitiço lançado na caixa, a rosa murchou em meio aos cacos de vidro. Olhando para a rosa, seca, e a caixa estilhaçada no chão, Isabelle chorou mais ainda. Sirius estava certo, era errado. E tinha que acabar. Ela foi até o banheiro, onde lavou o rosto, tirando as marcas das lágrimas, e deixou o dormitório e a torre, voltando ao salão dos monitores. Ficou andando de um lado para o outro diante da porta, esperando que, por milagre, Remo aparecesse, o que de fato aconteceu, pois o Maroto saiu da sala, surpreendendo-se ao vê-la ali.

- Isa? O que você tá fazendo aí? – perguntou ele, adiantando-se para beijar Isabelle. No entanto a garota se retraiu, e virou o rosto – O que foi?

- Eu... preciso falar com você... – disse a morena, hesitante, e sem olhar para ele.

- O que houve? – perguntou Lupin, ficando nervoso – Você tá com uma cara...

- Você já tá livre? – perguntou Isabelle – Não quero conversar aqui.

Remo concordou com a cabeça, nervoso, e a conduziu até outra sala, no mesmo corredor, que estava vazia, fechando a porta às suas costas.

- E então? O que foi que houve? – perguntou ele, depois que os dois se acomodaram em umas das classes bem da frente.

- Remo, eu... nós não podemos mais ficar juntos. – disse a morena, em voz baixa.

- O quê? – perguntou o Maroto, surpreso – Mas por quê? O que foi que houve, Isa?

- Eu... eu pensei que com o tempo... meus sentimentos pelo Sirius, e por você, fossem mudar... – disse ela, em tom magoado – Mas eles não mudaram.

- Isa... – começou Lupin.

- Eu tô machucando você, Remo, – interrompeu Isabelle – eu sei que tô. – disse ela, ao ver que ele ia tentar argumentar – E... eu tô me machucando também. Não dá pra continuar assim.

A garota baixou a cabeça; lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto dela, indo cair em seu colo. Remo também olhava para baixo, os olhos cheios d'água.

- Você... – começou Remo, mas foi novamente interrompido.

- Por favor, Remo... – pediu a garota – não.

Lupin não disse mais nada, apenas abraçou-a, e Isabelle abraçou-o de volta como se abraçasse sua tábua de salvação.

- Me desculpa... – pediu ela, chorando.

- Ei, você não tem por que se desculpar. – disse Remo, tentando acalmá-la.

- Eu queria tanto amar você, Remo... tanto... – murmurava a garota.

- Shhh... – Lupin a acalentava como a uma criança.

- Juro que eu queria... – continuou Isabelle – eu tentei, mas... – ela não conseguiu terminar a frase.

- Shhh... tudo bem... tá tudo bem... – disse Remo, abraçando-a com força. Aos poucos, a garota foi se acalmando, e Lupin a soltou.

- Desculpa. – disse ela, novamente, enquanto ele enxugava as lágrimas de seu rosto.

- Tudo bem. – disse Remo, tentando se manter firme – Eu... tenho que voltar pra reunião. – lembrou ele – Vem comigo até o salão?

- Aham.

Ele secou uma lágrima que escapou dos olhos da morena, e os dois deixaram, de mãos dadas, a sala, rumo ao salão dos monitores. Pararam diante da porta, e Remo então ficou de frente para Isabelle.

- Pela última vez? – perguntou ele.

A garota assentiu, e ele beijou-a longa e profundamente, ficando alguns instantes com a testa encostada à dela, os dois de olhos fechados.

- Vejo você no jantar. – disse Remo. Isabelle assentiu novamente, e ele entrou no salão dos monitores, enquanto a garota saía correndo, mais uma vez, em direção à torre da Grifinória. Ela foi até o dormitório, apanhou um pedaço de pergaminho do meio de seu diário e trancou-se no banheiro, imperturbando a porta antes de sentar no chão e começar a ler as anotações. Depois, largou o pergaminho no chão ao seu lado, e sacou a varinha, apontando-a para o próprio peito, exatamente na altura do coração.

_- Mutus_ amor.

Um raio de luz rosada partiu da varinha em direção ao peito da garota, que fez uma careta de dor, e quando a luz desapareceu, caiu desacordada no chão.

Remo voltou ao salão dos monitores quando a reunião já estava sendo dada por encerrada. Lilian percebeu que havia algo errado com o Maroto no momento em que ele colocou os pés no salão, mas precisou esperar alguns minutos, até que a professora McGonagall deixasse a sala para se aproximar dele, e saber o que havia acontecido.

- Remo, aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou a ruiva, chegando até onde o Maroto estava.

- A Isa. – respondeu Lupin – Ela... terminou comigo.

- Ah, Remo... – disse a ruiva, penalizada – Como você tá?

- Mal, claro. – respondeu Remo – Mas... não era pra ser. – disse ele, resignado – Ela gosta dele, o que se vai fazer?

- É... – concordou Lilian, distraída – Ah, Merlin! – exclamou a ruiva – Eu vou até lá falar com ela. Ela deve estar péssima!

- É, vai lá, sim. – disse Remo – Ela ficou mesmo mal com tudo isso.

A ruiva deixou o salão dos monitores andando muito rápido rumo à torre da Grifinória. Ela nem parou para falar com Tiago no salão comunal, subiu direto para o dormitório, mas Isabelle não estava lá. Foi até o banheiro, mas a porta estava trancada por dentro. Bateu diversas vezes, mas não obteve resposta. Foi então que viu a caixinha de Isabelle, quebrada, e a rosa murcha no chão; nervosa, voltou a bater na porta, mas ninguém respondeu.

_- Alorromora!_ – disse ela, apontando a varinha para a fechadura. Houve um "clique" e a porta se moveu. Lilian empurrou a porta, e encontrou Isabelle no chão do banheiro, desmaiada.

- Isa? – chamou ela, dando tapinhas no rosto da amiga – Isa, fala comigo!

A morena não reagiu. Lilian desceu correndo as escadas até o salão comunal e chamou Tiago para ajudá-la.

- Amor, eu preciso da sua ajuda! – disse a ruiva, chegando até onde o namorado estava.

- O que houve, Lily? – perguntou Tiago, confuso.

- A Isa! – respondeu Lilian, nervosa – Vem comigo!

Ela puxou o namorado pela mão até o pé da escada do dormitório feminino.

- Eu, Lilian Evans, autorizo Tiago Potter a entrar no dormitório feminino. – disse ela, e os dois subiram até o dormitório. Tiago pegou Isabelle no colo, e saiu com ela, com Lilian em seu encalço, rumo à Ala Hospitalar. Encontraram com Sirius no meio do caminho, e o moreno ficou muito nervoso ao ver Isabelle desacordada.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele, quando os amigos o alcançaram.

- Eu não sei! – respondeu Lilian, aflita – Ela tava caída no banheiro, desmaiada! Remo disse que eles terminaram, e que ela não tava legal, – contou ela. Sirius sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida – aí eu fui até a torre, e ela tava lá, no chão!

- Me dá ela aqui, Pontas. Eu levo ela. – disse Sirius, pegando Isabelle dos braços de Tiago – Bell! Bell, acorda!

Eles seguiram, praticamente correndo, até a Ala Hospitalar. Lá chegando, Sirius colocou delicadamente a garota em uma das camas, enquanto Tiago ia até a salinha de Madame Pomfrey, buscar a enfermeira. Madame Pomfrey veio rapidamente, junto com Tiago, trazendo um frasquinho que destampou e colocou perto do nariz de Isabelle, que acordou, tossindo um pouco devido ao cheiro forte do conteúdo do frasco.

- Ai! – exclamou a morena, levando a mão ao peito – Aaai!

- O que foi? – perguntou Madame Pomfrey – O que está sentindo?

- Tá doendo! – disse Isabelle, chorosa – Tá doendo muito! Por favor, faz parar! – pediu ela.

- Todos vocês se afastem! – mandou Madame Pomfrey, e então fechou o cortinado ao redor da cama.

Por alguns aflitivos minutos, tudo o que os três puderam ouvir foram os gemidos de Isabelle, enquanto Madame Pomfrey a examinava. A enfermeira então abriu uma fresta na cortina, e falou com Lilian.

- Por favor, Srta. Evans, vá até a minha sala, – pediu ela – e apanhe o frasco com a poção azul-clara, na primeira prateleira do armário ao lado da porta.

Lilian foi correndo até a salinha, retornado instantes depois, com o que lhe fora pedido pela bruxa, que pegou o frasco das mãos da ruiva com urgência, e voltou a fechar a cortina. Após alguns segundos, Isabelle parou de resmungar, e Madame Pomfrey então abriu o cortinado. A garota estava dormindo.

- Tive que dar a ela a poção do Sono Rápido. – disse a enfermeira – Ela não pára de sentir dor, mas não há nada de errado com ela.

- Mas como... – começou Lilian, mas foi interrompida por uma voz de menina, vinda da entrada da enfermaria.

- Lily!

Todos olharam para a porta da enfermaria; Emmeline e Alice vinham entrando, junto com Remo, e Emmeline tinha um pedaço de pergaminho na mão. Sirius voltou a concentrar sua atenção em Isabelle, adormecida.

- Oi, meninas. – disse a ruiva.

- O que houve com a Isa? – perguntou Remo, preocupado – No salão comunal disseram que o Tiago saiu carregando ela.

Enquanto os garotos explicavam a Remo o que sabiam sobre o que havia acontecido, Emmeline chamou Lilian a um canto.

- Eu achei isso no chão do banheiro. – disse a garota, entregando o pedaço de pergaminho à ruiva – É a letra da Isa.

Discretamente, Lilian abriu o pergaminho, e leu o que estava escrito.

- Ah, droga, Isa! – resmungou ela, sem se conter.

- O que foi, amor? – perguntou Tiago, e os três Marotos fitaram a ruiva.

- Ahn... nada. – mentiu ela, guardando rapidamente o pergaminho no bolso.

- Bem, é melhor vocês irem agora. – disse Madame Pomfrey, depois de cobrir Isabelle – Ela irá dormir por um bom tempo.

- Eu posso ficar com ela? – perguntaram Remo, Sirius e Lilian, ao mesmo tempo.

- Acredito que seja melhor que os três vão para o salão comunal de sua casa. – respondeu a enfermeira – Ela deverá passar a noite aqui, e será melhor que não veja ninguém até que eu saiba o que há de errado com ela.

De má vontade, os três concordaram, mas demoraram o máximo possível para deixar a enfermaria. No entanto, após algum tempo, Madame Pomfrey acabou expulsando a todos dali. O grupo de amigos deixou a Ala Hospitalar, separando-se logo que passaram pela porta. Emmeline, Alice e Tiago foram para o Grande Salão; Remo para a torre; Lilian atrás de algum professor, e Sirius saiu sem dizer aonde ia.

Lilian encontrou com o professor Slughorn assim que dobrou no primeiro corredor, o que foi um grande golpe de sorte. Com certeza, Slughorn não se negaria a atender a um pedido de sua aluna favorita.

- Ah, Professor, que bom encontrá-lo! – disse a ruiva, parando.

- Olá, Srta. Evans. – disse Slughorn, sorridente – Em que posso ajudá-la?

- Eu... preciso de uma autorização para retirar um livro da seção reservada na biblioteca. – respondeu Lilian – É muito importante!

- Ora, mas é claro, minha cara! – disse o professor. Ele conjurou um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena, e escreveu rapidamente a autorização.

- Muito obrigada, Professor! – agradeceu a ruiva, já começando a andar – Obrigada mesmo!

- Ora, de nada! – respondeu Slughorn, mas Lilian já lhe dava as costas, seguindo rumo à biblioteca – Mas que pressa!

Assim que deixou o campo de visão do professor, Lilian correu até a biblioteca, e depois de entregar a autorização a Madame Pince, entrou na seção reservada, sem nem dar atenção aos comentários da bibliotecária. Foi diretamente até a seção de livros de Feitiços, e logo encontrou o que procurava.

-_ Magias da Alma e do Coração._ – disse ela, para si mesma – Achei.

Começou a folhear o livro, até encontrar a página que queria. Ela leu a descrição do feitiço novamente, e então, mais ao fim da página, encontrou uma observação feita pela autora do livro.

"_Magias do coração nem sempre funcionam como deveriam ou como gostaríamos que funcionassem. Os sentimentos são imprevisíveis, e apesar de nos pertencerem, nem sempre se permitem controlar ou dominar. Se os tentamos calar, irão gritar ainda mais alto, tentando voltar a serem ouvidos. Se os tentamos aprisionar, irão lutar para libertar-se."_

Bastante perturbada com o que acabara de ler, Lilian fez um feitiço de cópia, do livro para o verso do pergaminho de Isabelle, recolocou o livro na estante e deixou a biblioteca. Ela não contou a ninguém o que havia descoberto, e fez com que Emmeline e Alice jurassem que também não o fariam. No entanto, Tiago percebeu que havia algo errado com a ruiva, enquanto os dois ficavam um pouco no salão comunal, depois do jantar, e tentou descobrir qual era o problema.

- O que você tem, Lírio? – perguntou ele – Tá tão quietinha...

- Não é nada, Tiago. – mentiu a ruiva.

- Lily...

- Tá bom! – rendeu-se ela – Eu só... tô preocupada com a Isa.

- É, eu imaginei. – disse Tiago.

- Acho que ela fez uma grande besteira. – disse Lilian, meio sem querer.

- Eu sei que nem adianta eu perguntar o que foi. – disse o Maroto – Tem alguma coisa que eu possa fazer pra ajudar? – perguntou ele.

- Você é muito fofo, sabia? – perguntou a ruiva, olhando para ele com um sorriso – Mas, não, não tem nada que você possa fazer.

* * *

**N/A: grande novidade, tô correndo. Mas dessa vez, pelo menos, respondi as rewiews por e-mail, né?! Vocês são demais, meninas, e eu sou uma autora mto má. Thanks por serem tão compreensivas. Beijos, bom find!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Difíceis decisões**

Isabelle acordou, um tanto tonta e confusa, na Ala Hospitalar, por volta das onze e meia da noite. Ela levantou da cama, devagar, calçou os sapatos e saiu, pé por pé, da enfermaria, para não chamar a atenção de Madame Pomfrey, que ouvia música em sua saleta. Isabelle fez uma careta ao ouvir um agudo particularmente alto de Celestina Warbeck, pouco antes de passar pela porta. Tomando todo o cuidado para não ser pega nos corredores depois do horário, rumou para a torre da Grifinória, usando todos os atalhos de que se lembrava, e depois de ouvir algumas reclamações por ter acordado a Mulher Gorda para entrar, chegou sã e salva ao salão comunal. Sentiu dor no peito novamente, tão forte que chegou a lhe faltar o ar. Voltou-se na direção dos sofás, mas não chegou a dar nenhum passo em direção a eles.

- Sirius? – disse, surpresa, ao ver o amigo ali àquela hora, sozinho – Aaii...

Ela andou até as poltronas; Sirius estava jogado de qualquer jeito em uma das poltronas, e não parecia estar muito bem. A garota ofegou com a dor que sentiu ao se aproximar dele.

- B-Bell... você... você fugiu da Pompom... – disse ele, com a voz enrolada. O hálito de Sirius recendia a álcool.

- Sirius, você bebeu? – perguntou Isabelle, fazendo uma careta. Não parava de sentir dor.

- Só... só um p-pouquinhoo... – balbuciou ele, e mostrou a garrafa para ela – Ainda... ainda teem um pouco...

- Que porcaria é essa? – perguntou Isabelle, apanhando a garrafa e levando-a ao nariz, mas afastando-a quase imediatamente. O cheiro de álcool era tão forte que seus olhos chegaram a lacrimejar.

- É abs... abs... sinto. – respondeu Sirius – Fooorte! – disse ele, rindo.

Logo após separar-se dos amigos, à porta da Ala Hospitalar, mais cedo, Sirius havia deixado o castelo, indo até Hogsmeade e de lá, aparatando até Londres. Ele foi até a Abadia de Westminster, um dos lugares onde costumava ir quando precisava pensar, mas nem mesmo o som dos sinos, que ele mesmo fizera tocar, conseguiu acalmá-lo. Pelo contrário, os sinos lembravam Isabelle, que era exatamente o que ele não queria pensar no momento. Sua mente fervilhava de pensamentos enquanto ele caminhava pelas sempre agitadas ruas do Soho; estava preocupado com Isabelle, ainda perturbado por conta da discussão que os dois haviam tido, e principalmente, havia aquela sensação que não o deixava em paz, de que, de alguma forma, havia tido culpa pelo que quer que houvesse acontecido com a garota. Entrou em um dos inúmeros bares locais para tentar se distrair, mas acabou exagerando na bebida, o que o fez sentir-se ainda pior, pois todas as outras preocupações que tinha inundaram seus pensamentos, e quanto pior se sentia, mais bebia. Foi somente por sorte que conseguiu retornar à escola sem se meter em nenhuma encrenca.

- Vem, eu vou te levar pra cama. – disse Isabelle, largando a garrafa, e ajudando o Maroto a levantar-se, com os dentes cerrados por causa da dor no peito.

- Ooops! – fez Sirius, rindo ainda mais, quando se desequilibrou, voltando a cair na poltrona.

- Shhh! – repreendeu Isabelle – Fica quietinho e levanta. Se apóia no meu braço.

Com dificuldade, ela o conduziu, aos tropeços, escada acima, e até o dormitório masculino.

"_Por favor, não vomite, por favor..." _– pensava ela, respirando fundo para tentar ignorar a incessante dor no peito. Seu cabelo se soltou, caindo por suas costas, e algumas mechas caíram em seu rosto, dificultando ainda mais seu trabalho de ajudar Sirius.

- Seu... cabelo... – disse ele, com voz enrolada.

- Shhh...

Chegando ao dormitório, ciente que não conseguiria colocar Sirius debaixo do chuveiro, Isabelle apenas colocou-o na cama, exatamente como estava, tirando apenas os calçados do Maroto.

- Pronto. – disse ela, depois de acomodá-lo – Agora dorme. Vai estar com uma baita ressaca amanhã.

- N-Não queero ficar... ficar sozinho... – resmungou Sirius – F-Fiica aqui!

- Não dá! – disse Isabelle – Não cabemos nós dois aí.

- F-Fiica! – insistiu ele.

- Shhh! – fez a garota – Tá bom, eu fico, mas só um pouco.

Ela se espremeu na cama ao lado dele, que de tão bêbado, apagou após apenas alguns minutos, segurando a mão da garota com força. Isabelle respirava com dificuldade, e a muito custo se mantivera ali, junto com Sirius. A dor em seu peito era quase insuportável.

Depois que viu que ele não acordaria mais, a garota se esgueirou para fora da cama, seguindo para fora do dormitório. Estranhamente, tão logo passou pela porta do quarto dos meninos, a dor em seu peito abrandou, e quando chegou à escada do dormitório feminino, passou quase completamente. Ela entrou em seu quarto na ponta dos pés, tentando não acordar nenhuma das meninas, mas quando abriu a gaveta da cômoda para procurar um pijama, acabou fazendo barulho e acordando Lilian.

- Isa? – perguntou a ruiva, sonolenta – O que está fazendo aqui? Madame Pomfrey disse que você devia ficar lá.

- Eu já tô me sentindo melhor. – respondeu Isabelle.

- A gente... – a ruiva abriu um bocejo – precisa conversar, Isa...

- Amanhã, Lil. – disse Isabelle – Você tá quase dormindo, e isso é só o que eu quero fazer.

- Tá. – concordou a ruiva, bocejando novamente.

Isabelle entrou no banheiro, e tomou um demorado banho; quando voltou ao quarto, Lilian já estava dormindo novamente, e ela logo seguiu o exemplo da amiga, caindo na cama e adormecendo após apenas alguns minutos.

Na manhã seguinte, quando acordou, Isabelle encontrou Lilian já de pé, de banho tomado e começando a se vestir.

- Hmm... bom dia, Lil. – disse ela, se espreguiçando.

- Bom dia. – respondeu Lilian – Como está se sentindo?

- Bem, obrigada.

A morena foi até o banheiro, e tomou um banho rápido, enquanto Lilian terminava de se arrumar. Depois, enquanto esperava que Isabelle se vestisse, a ruiva voltou ao assunto que pretendia falar com a amiga na noite anterior.

- Isa, eu sei o que você fez. – disse Lilian.

- Lily... – começou Isabelle, mas foi interrompida.

- Você me disse que não ia usar aquele feitiço. – disse a ruiva.

- A situação mudou. – disse Isabelle, simplesmente.

- Mesmo assim! – disse Lilian, exasperada – Você viu o que aconteceu ontem, aquela dor no peito.

- Eu não tô sentindo mais nada. – retrucou a morena.

- Eu fui até a biblioteca ontem à noite, Isa, procurar mais informações sobre esse feitiço. – contou Lilian, apanhando o pergaminho onde estavam as informações que copiara do livro – Quando Madame Pomfrey disse que não tinha nada de errado com você, e que não sabia por que continuava sentindo dor, desconfiei que tivesse algo a ver com o feitiço. E eu tava certa.

Ela entregou o pedaço de pergaminho a Isabelle, que o apanhou e começou a ler, largando-o depois sobre a cama, como se não tivesse importância.

- O que tá feito, tá feito, Lily. – disse Isabelle, decidida a não contar à amiga que voltara a sentir dores no peito quando encontrara Sirius na noite anterior – Mas agora me deixa contar outra coisa pra você. – disse ela, começando então a contar à amiga o que acontecera na noite anterior, quando voltou da Ala Hospitalar.

No dormitório masculino, os garotos também já estavam de pé. Bem, nem todos eles.

- Aaai... alguém, pelo amor de Merlin, fecha essas cortinas... – resmungou Sirius, cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro – Ai, minha cabeça...

- Até que enfim você acordou, Almofadinhas. – disse Remo.

- É, mais um minuto, e eu ia checar a sua pulsação. – disse Tiago – O Rabicho quase colocou o quarto abaixo, e você nem se mexeu.

- Eu fui dormir super tarde ontem... – disse Sirius, devagar.

- Eu sei disso. – disse Lupin – Quando eu apaguei, você ainda não tinha aparecido.

- É, mas isso aí não parece só sono, tá com cara é de ressaca. – disse Tiago.

- Você andou bebendo, Sirius? – perguntou Remo.

- Ah, Aluado, não me faz pergunta difícil... – respondeu Sirius, desconversando – Minha cabeça tá me matando...

Os Marotos encontraram com as meninas no Salão Principal, onde elas já estavam acomodadas à mesa para o café. Lilian percebeu que Isabelle se encolheu, fazendo uma careta de dor, quando eles as alcançaram. Os garotos então se acomodaram à mesa; Tiago beijou Lilian, e Remo se adiantou para fazer o mesmo com Isabelle, mas se interrompeu antes de fazê-lo.

- Força do hábito. – disse ele, com um sorriso embaraçado. Isabelle também sorriu fracamente.

- Que cara, hein, Sirius?! – comentou Lilian.

- Minha cabeça parece que vai explodir... – respondeu o Maroto.

- Aqui, toma isso. – disse Isabelle, estendendo para ele um frasquinho com uma poção avermelhada – Vai melhorar.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu Sirius, apanhando o frasco da mão dela. Seus dedos roçaram de leve os da morena, que por pouco não derruba o frasco de poção, tamanha a dor que sentiu no peito.

- Que foi, Isa? – perguntou Remo.

- Nada. – mentiu a morena – Escorregou.

Lilian apenas a fitou, sem nada dizer. Eles tomaram café e depois se dispersaram. Tiago e Pedro foram para os jardins, Sirius voltou à torre para dormir mais um pouco e Lilian arrastou Isabelle até uma sala vazia, perto do salão dos monitores, para onde fora Remo.

- Já estava melhor, é? – perguntou ela, zangada – Eu vi como você ficou quando os meninos chegaram, estava com dor de novo!

- Lily... – começou Isabelle.

- E tenho certeza que ontem, quando ajudou o Sirius, também sentiu. – continuou a ruiva. Isabelle não disse nada, nem era necessário que o fizesse – Entende agora? O sentimento já tá lutando contra você, por isso sente dor!

- Eu posso agüentar. – disse Isabelle.

- Não pode, não. – discordou Lilian – Precisa desfazer.

- Não. – Isabelle foi firme.

- A cada vez que ele se aproximar, vai doer. – insistiu a ruiva – E vai doer cada vez mais.

- Eu posso agüentar. – repetiu Isabelle.

- Deixa de ser teimosa, Isa! – disse Lilian, zangada – Não é só a dor, pode haver complicações mais sérias!

- Eu não posso fraquejar, Lil. – disse Isabelle, com voz cansada – Não agora.

- Eu vou contar. – disse Lilian, de repente.

- O quê? – perguntou Isabelle.

- Eu vou contar pro Sirius, se você não desfizer. – respondeu a ruiva, encarando-a.

- Você não faria isso... – disse Isabelle, duvidando da ameaça.

- Ah, faria sim. – respondeu Lilian.

- Você não pode estar falando sério, Lily. – disse a morena.

- Eu tô! – disse Lilian – Você não me ouve! Tô com medo do que pode acontecer, Isa! – confessou ela – Se você não desfizer, eu vou contar.

As duas ficaram se encarando por um instante. Isabelle estava relutante, mas Lilian estava determinada a convencê-la, e não ia ceder.

- Isa, desfaz. – Lilian agora pedia – Seu coração tá reagindo contra o feitiço, você não sabe o que pode acontecer. – disse ela, nervosa – Por favor, desfaz.

Isabelle a fitou por um momento; a ruiva tinha os olhos marejados. Depois, olhou para a janela, pensativa. Lembrou do que Madame Pomfrey lhe dissera, em um momento em que estivera acordada por alguns minutos na Ala Hospitalar, quando ela finalmente confessou ter se auto-enfeitiçado.

"_E é isto o que está acontecendo em seu coração neste momento_. – dissera a bruxa –_ Tentou aprisionar um sentimento forte, mais forte do que a magia que usou, e ele deseja voltar a ser livre. Irá lutar, como já está fazendo, contra você, para conseguir essa liberdade de volta."_

Finalmente, a morena sacou a varinha, apontando-a para o próprio peito.

_- Libera_ amor.

Como na noite anterior, um facho de luz rosada saiu da varinha, atingindo-a na altura do coração. Com expressão de dor, esperou que o feitiço terminasse, sendo amparada por Lilian quando seu corpo perdeu as forças.

- Vai ser melhor assim. – disse a ruiva, acalentando a amiga – Vai ser melhor assim.

No meio da tarde, Isabelle chamou Sirius para conversar sobre o que acontecera na noite anterior. Os dois foram até a Sala Precisa, onde poderiam conversar sem serem interrompidos, e a garota não pôde deixar de se sentir aliviada pela ausência das fortes dores no peito.

- Aposto que se arrependeu de ter tomado aquela coisa ontem à noite. – comentou ela, para quebrar o gelo.

- Nem me fala. – disse Sirius – Se não fosse aquela sua poção...

- É, ela é ótima. – concordou Isabelle – Mas... não era sobre isso que eu queria falar...

- Vai me dar uma bronca? – perguntou Sirius.

- Não, eu não vou dar uma bronca em você. – respondeu Isabelle – Na verdade, eu queria saber por que você bebeu daquele jeito!

- Sei lá, Bell... já tinha um monte de coisa na minha cabeça, – disse Sirius – e daí a gente discutiu de novo, e depois você passou mal...

- Sirius...

- Eu já tava meio errado, a gente tá saindo da escola, eu não sei o que vai acontecer depois. – continuou ele – Eu não tenho uma casa, tá, eu sei que tenho a casa da Tia Dorea, mas não posso depender dela pra sempre. E ainda tem o Regulus, e a besteira que ele tá fazendo...

- Eu sei. – disse a morena.

- E... também tinha você. – disse Sirius – Eu fico mal quando a gente briga, eu... senti a sua falta, a gente já tava sem se falar há um tempão!

- Eu também fiquei mal com isso, Sirius, mas não dava pra ficar junto com você, se ficava me acusando o tempo todo! – disse Isabelle – Mas... eu tenho a impressão que você não tá me falando tudo. Não, – disse ela, quando Sirius ia argumentar – não vou pressionar você, como você também não me pressionou. Se decidiu não me contar, é porque tem um motivo, e eu vou respeitar isso.

- Você também tem seus segredos, que não conta pra mim. – disse Sirius – Sei que já falamos sobre isso, – disse ele, antes que ela protestasse – mas é que eu não consigo entender porque não confia mais em mim.

- Não é uma questão de confiança, eu já disse pra você. – rebateu a morena – Mas não quero voltar a esse assunto. Você falou do Regulus... sabe que não tem nada que possa fazer, Sirius. – disse ela – Regulus só quer se sobressair a você. Você sempre foi o mais talentoso, sempre "brilhou mais" do que ele. Ele sente que precisa fazer algo que... – ela procurou a palavra certa – ofusque você.

- Acho que mais uma vez você tá certa. – disse o Maroto, com um sorriso fraco.

- Regulus não é mais criança, já toma as próprias decisões, ainda que não sejam as mais acertadas. – disse Isabelle – Ele vai acabar percebendo que está seguindo o caminho errado, e irá fazer isso sozinho.

- Mas e se for tarde demais? – perguntou Sirius.

- Bom, só podemos torcer pra que não seja. – disse Isabelle – Não pode salvá-lo de si mesmo, Sirius.

- É, eu sei.

- Quanto à casa... bom, tenho certeza de que podemos achar uma solução. – disse a garota – A gente fala com os outros, e daí pensamos em alguma coisa. Tudo tem um jeito.

Sirius assentiu.

- Com você aqui parece tudo tão mais simples... – disse ele, segurando uma das mãos da garota.

- Não é assim tão complicado. – respondeu Isabelle – E agora eu vou estar aqui com você.

- Promete? – perguntou Sirius.

- Prometo. – disse Isabelle – Mas você também tem que me prometer uma coisa. – disse ela, muito séria.

- O quê?

- Sem mais porres. – respondeu a garota – Quando tiver algum problema, ao invés de ir atrás de uma garrafa, promete que vem falar comigo.

- Bell, eu... – começou Sirius.

- Promete, Sirius. – insistiu Isabelle.

- Tá bom. – rendeu-se ele – Eu prometo.

Depois dessa conversa, a relação dos dois voltou ao normal. Sirius e Isabelle voltaram a ser vistos andando juntos pelo castelo, e todas as desavenças foram deixadas para trás.

- Sirius, viu o Tiago? – perguntou Lilian, quando encontrou o amigo, no corredor da biblioteca.

- Não. E você, viu a Bell? – perguntou o moreno.

- Não. – respondeu Lilian.

- Estranho...

Enquanto isso, na Sala Precisa, Tiago e Isabelle trocavam opiniões e discutiam, observando um catálogo enviado pela mãe do Maroto.

- Ela vai gostar mais desse aqui. – disse a garota, apontando uma fotografia no catálogo.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Tiago.

- Tenho, Tiago! – disse a morena, revirando os olhos.

- Bom, é o mesmo que eu tinha pensado. – disse Tiago, fechando o livreto – Vou pedir pra mamãe encomendar ainda hoje.

- Lily vai amar! – comentou Isabelle.

- Espero. – disse o Maroto – Mas, Charmant?

- Hum?

- Não esquece, bico fechado. – recomendou ele.

- Tá, tá, eu sei! – disse a garota, impaciente.

Ainda conversando, os dois deixaram então a Sala Precisa, dando de cara com Emmeline, às lágrimas, parada no meio do corredor, perto da porta.

- Line, o que houve? – perguntou Isabelle.

- O Roger! – respondeu Emmeline, entre lágrimas – Ele... ele tava com outra garota!

- Ai, Line... – disse Isabelle, abraçando a amiga.

- Como assim? – perguntou Tiago – Você viu?

- A Lene... a Lene viu eles indo pra sala vazia do corredor da biblioteca, e me avisou. – contou a garota – Eu fui lá, e... e... – ela desatou a chorar.

- Vem cá, Line. – disse Isabelle, abraçando-a novamente – Vamos pra torre. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Mais tarde, depois de ficar um bom tempo com Emmeline no dormitório, Lilian e Isabelle deixaram a amiga dormindo no quarto – elas haviam dado a ela uma poção calmante – sob os cuidados de Alice, e voltaram para o salão comunal. Estavam no meio das escadas quando ouviram as vozes dos garotos vindas lá de baixo, e pararam antes de entrar no campo de visão deles para poderem ouvir a conversa sem ser vistas.

- E então, Pontas? – perguntou Sirius – Já falou com a Minnie sobre aquele assunto?

- Shhh... Almofadinhas! – repreendeu Tiago – Elas podem estar vindo! – disse ele, olhando na direção do dormitório feminino – Já, já falei com ela, tá tudo combinado.

- Quero só ver a cara da Evans quando você... – começou Pedro, mas foi logo interrompido.

- Shhh! – fez Tiago, novamente – Que coisa, vocês, hein?!

Lilian fitou Isabelle, franzindo a testa. A morena fingiu a cara mais inocente que conseguiu, e as duas então voltaram a prestar atenção à conversa.

- Falando em formatura, com quem vocês vão? – perguntou Tiago.

- Eu chamei a Marianne, lembram dela? – perguntou Pedro – A garota que foi comigo a Hogsmeade? – Remo, Tiago e Sirius assentiram.

- Bom, eu pensei em chamar a D'Argento, – disse Sirius – mas como a Bell não tem par, eu vou chamar ela pra ir comigo.

Na escada do dormitório, Lilian e Isabelle voltaram a trocar olhares, sem dizer nada. A ruiva viu a amiga morder o lábio, nervosa com o que o Maroto dissera.

- E você, Aluado? – perguntou Pedro.

- Eu acho que vou sozinho mesmo. – respondeu Remo.

- Por que não chama a Takemi, Aluado? – perguntou Tiago.

- É melhor não. – respondeu Lupin – Melhor deixar as coisas como estão.

- Mas você não gostava dela?

- Gostava. Gosto bastante ainda. – concordou Remo – Mas não dá pra ficar com ela depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Além do mais, não posso querer que alguém fique comigo sendo o que eu sou.

- Um cara doce e gentil? – perguntou Isabelle, terminando de descer os degraus da escada, e indo junto com Lilian até onde os garotos estavam.

- Vocês estavam ouvindo a conversa? – perguntou Tiago, preocupado.

- Não. – mentiu Lilian – Só ouvimos o final. Por quê? Alguma coisa que não devêssemos ouvir? – perguntou ela, para disfarçar.

- Não. – respondeu Tiago, rapidamente.

- Você me entendeu, Isa. – retrucou Lupin.

- Você é que não entende, Remo! – disse a morena – Não pode se impedir de gostar de alguém só por isso.

- É, Aluado! – concordou Tiago – Você tem que parar de se diminuir desse jeito. Você só tem um probleminha...

- Probleminha? – ecoou Remo.

- Ei, vocês! – disse Lilian – Acho que esse não é o melhor lugar pra terem essa discussão, né?

- É, a Lily tem razão. – concordou Lupin, e os demais assentiram.

- Bom, vamos jantar, então? – sugeriu Pedro.

- Vamos nessa. – disse Sirius – Tô morrendo de fome.

Após o jantar, Isabelle despistou os amigos e saiu pelos corredores procurando por uma pessoa. Encontrou-a não muito depois, indo em direção à biblioteca.

- Ei, Annelise! – chamou ela.

A corvinal parou de andar e virou-se na direção de Isabelle; os olhos verdes demonstravam curiosidade, mas a garota não parecia exatamente surpresa. Isabelle acelerou o passo, alcançando-a.

- Oi, Isabelle! – cumprimentou Annelise – Queria falar comigo?

- É, queria sim. – confirmou a grifinória.

- Eu tava indo até a biblioteca. – disse Annelise – Se importa?

- Não, não. – respondeu Isabelle – Podemos ir falando no caminho. – disse ela, e as duas então começaram a andar rumo à biblioteca.

- Bom, sobre o que você queria falar comigo? – perguntou Annelise.

- É... sobre o Sirius.

- Black? – perguntou a corvinal, e Isabelle assentiu – Não estou entendendo...

- Eu... quero saber se você... aceita ser par dele na formatura. – disse a morena, hesitante.

- Como assim? – perguntou Annelise, encarando-a – Por que _você _tá me perguntando isso, e não ele?

- Sirius me chamou pra ir com ele, porque eu não tenho par, – explicou Isabelle – mas eu sei que é com você que ele quer ir.

- E você? – perguntou Annelise.

- Eu me viro. – disse Isabelle, dando de ombros.

- Você não me entendeu. – disse a corvinal, meio sorrindo – Quero saber com quem _você _quer ir.

Isabelle abriu um sorriso triste.

- Isso não faz diferença. – disse ela, fitando o chão – E então, aceita ou não?

- Bem... sim. – disse Annelise, por fim.

- Ótimo. Ele encontra com você as quinze pras nove, na escadaria do Grande Salão. – marcou Isabelle.

- Certo. – concordou Annelise.

- Ah, – fez a grifinória, lembrando-se de algo – você... me faria um grande favor?

- Claro. – disse Annelise.

- Pode entregar isso para Bárbara Takemi? – pediu Isabelle, entregando um pedaço de pergaminho para a garota – Acho que a conhece, ela é do sexto ano.

- Conheço sim. – disse a corvinal – Pode deixar que eu entrego. Mas, Isabelle?– chamou ela.

- Hum? – fez Isabelle, voltando-se novamente para a garota.

- Tem certeza do que está fazendo? – perguntou Annelise – Sobre o Black?

A morena assentiu com a cabeça.

- Bem, boa sorte pra você, então. – desejou a corvinal, antes de entrar na biblioteca.

* * *

**N/A: explicações no próximo capítulo!!!**


	31. Chapter 31

**N/A: pra quem tiver vindo direto até aqui, eu postei dois capítulos de uma vez, então, please, voltem um, ok?!? Beijos, e boa leitura!!!**

**Diplomas e pedidos**

O grande dia finalmente chegou, e os formandos esperavam, ansiosos, pelo momento em que seriam chamados a tomar seus lugares na gigantesca tenda montada nos jardins da escola. Era uma bonita tarde de verão, o céu claro e sem nuvens, e na tenda, além dos professores da escola, os aguardavam suas famílias, colegas e algumas autoridades, como a Ministra da Magia, Emília Bagnold. Apesar de já saberem como se desenrolaria a cerimônia, todos estavam muito nervosos ao serem conduzidos pelos diretores de cada casa à tenda, onde entraram sob os aplausos de todos os presentes. As sóbrias e tradicionais vestes negras dos formandos também não colaboravam muito quanto ao desconforto dos jovens, que se entreolhavam em busca de algo que os acalmasse. Depois que todos já estavam devidamente acomodados em seus lugares, Dumbledore levantou-se de sua cadeira, bem ao centro da mesa com os professores, à frente da tenda, dando início à cerimônia.

- Boa tarde a todos os presentes, alunos, pais, professores e demais convidados, e principalmente, queridos formandos. – disse ele, com a voz magicamente aumentada, fitando os nervosos alunos à sua frente – Mais um ano letivo termina, e temos aqui, para o nosso orgulho e alegria, mais uma turma de brilhantes alunos que se forma em nossa escola. Em cada um de vocês, existem valores, talentos, capacidades que serão as bases de suas vidas daqui por diante. Mais do que novos aurores, professores, curandeiros, – continuou o diretor –saem daqui pessoas capazes de reconhecer o que é certo, de dar valor às verdadeiras amizades, capazes de amar. – Tiago secou uma lágrima do rosto de Lilian, e Sirius segurou a mão de Isabelle com força – Mais do que o conhecimento que lhes foi passado ao longo destes sete anos, espero que levem de Hogwarts as melhores recordações possíveis, e que cada momento do tempo que aqui passaram tenha valido a pena. Vocês venceram uma importante etapa de suas vidas, e estão prontos para o que ainda está por vir. Parabéns a todos, e boa sorte!

Sob uma chuva ensurdecedora de aplausos, Dumbledore voltou a sentar-se, sorrindo, e então a Ministra da Magia tomou a palavra.

- Depois das belas palavras do professor Dumbledore, não creio que haja muito mais que eu possa dizer a vocês. – disse ela, com uma voz fina e calma, mirando os formandos – Parabéns a todos, o mundo os aguarda. Desejo a todos, e a cada um de vocês, um futuro esplêndido, e muita sorte em tudo o que desejarem realizar.

Houveram novos aplausos, não tão intensos quanto os que seguiram ao discurso de Dumbledore, e então foi a vez da professora McGonagall falar aos alunos.

- Agora, por favor, os oradores das turmas venham à frente. – coordenou ela.

Lilian, escolhida para representar a Grifinória, Annelise D'Argento, pela Corvinal, e Roger Baxter, da Lufa-Lufa, levantaram de seus lugares e foram para o pequeno palco, diante dos demais. Os monitores da Sonserina não quiseram participar daquele momento da cerimônia.

- Aos nossos pais, professores, alunos de Hogwarts e demais convidados. – disse Roger.

- Sinta uma ansiedade enorme. – disse Lilian.

- Tema o que vem pela frente. – disse Annelise.

- Alegre-se a cada amizade feita. – disse Roger.

- Desespere-se a cada obstáculo que não souber como superar. – disse Lilian.

- Ria. – disse Annelise.

- Viva intensamente cada impulso. – disse Roger.

- Depois, aprenda a controlá-los. – disse Lilian.

- Brigue. Comemore. – disse Annelise.

- Fique nervoso. Aprenda. – disse Roger.

- Escute. Divirta-se. – disse Lilian.

- Agora tente fazer tudo isso de uma só vez. – disse Annelise.

- Só assim você se sentira como nós, que estamos concluindo mais uma etapa de nossas vidas. – disse Roger.

- Nosso sonho está se realizando, e o que nos resta é comemorar! – disse Annelise, encerrando a mensagem.

Os três foram intensamente aplaudidos, de pé, por todos na tenda. Então, Lilian tomou novamente a palavra.

- Para nossos colegas e amigos, não vamos fazer um discurso. – disse ela – Discursos são, desculpe, diretor, chatos e dão sono.

Dumbledore riu, bem como os demais ocupantes da mesa dos professores, e sobretudo, os alunos.

- Além disso, – continuou a ruiva – acho que todos aqui têm consciência da importância de tudo o que nos foi ensinado ao longo desses sete anos.

- Mas também houveram outras coisas importantes nesses sete anos. – disse Annelise – E por isso nós decidimos ler para vocês uma mensagem. É uma mensagem trouxa, – explicou ela – mas além de ser muito bonita, achamos que faz sentido pra todos nós nesse momento.

- A mensagem é a seguinte: – disse o monitor lufo.

_- Difícil definir amigo. – _começou Lilian_ – __Amigo é quem te dá um pedacinho do chão, quando é de terra firme que você precisa, ou um pedacinho do céu, se é o sonho que te faz falta._

_- Amigo é mais que ombro amigo, é mão estendida, mente aberta, coração pulsante, costas largas. _– continuou Roger –_ É quem tentou e fez, e não tem o egoísmo de não querer compartilhar o que aprendeu. É aquele que cede e não espera retorno, porque sabe que o ato de compartilhar um instante qualquer contigo já o realimenta, satisfaz. É quem já sentiu ou um dia vai sentir o mesmo que você. É a compreensão para o seu cansaço e a insatisfação para a sua reticência. _

_- É aquele que entende seu desejo de voar, de sumir devagar, a angústia pela compreensão dos acontecimentos, a sede pelo "por vir". __– _foi a vez de Annelise, que fitava as amigas – _É ao mesmo tempo espelho que te reflete, e óleo derramado sobre suas águas agitadas. É quem fica enfurecido por enxergar seu erro, querer tanto o seu bem e saber que a perfeição é utopia. É o sol que seca suas lágrimas, é a polpa que adocica ainda mais seu sorriso. _

_- Amigo é aquele que toca na sua ferida numa mesa de chopp, acompanha suas vitórias, faz piada amenizando problemas. _– disse Lilian, sorrindo _– __É quem tem medo, dor, náusea, cólica, gozo, igualzinho a você. É quem sabe que viver é ter história pra contar. É quem sorri pra você sem motivo aparente, é quem sofre com seu sofrimento, é o padrinho filosófico dos seus filhos._–ela fitou Isabelle, e depois Tiago–_ É o achar daquilo que você nem sabia que buscava. _

Isabelle, que continuava de mãos dadas com Sirius, segurou também a mão de Remo, enquanto os colegas liam a mensagem aos formandos. Os dois se entreolharam e sorriram, sem nada dizer.

_- Amigo é aquele que te lê em cartas esperadas ou não, pequenos bilhetes em sala de aula, mensagens eletrônicas emocionadas. _– prosseguiu Roger –_ É aquele que te ouve ao telefone mesmo quando a ligação é caótica, com o mesmo prazer e atenção que teria se tivesse olhando em seus olhos. Amigo é multimídia. _

_- Olhos... amigo é quem fala e ouve com o olhar, o seu e o dele em sintonia telepática. É aquele que percebe em seus olhos seus desejos, seus disfarces, alegria, medo. _– disse Annelise – _É aquele que aguarda pacientemente e se entusiasma quando vê surgir aquele tão esperado brilho no seu olhar, e é quem tem uma palavra sob medida quando estes mesmos olhos estão amplificando tristeza interior. É lua nova, é a estrela mais brilhante, é luz que se renova a cada instante, com múltiplas e inesperadas cores que cabem todas na sua íris. _

_- Amigo é aquele que te diz "eu te amo" sem qualquer medo de má interpretação: amigo é quem te ama "e ponto". É verdade e razão, é sonho e sentimento. _– disse Lilian.

_- Amigo é pra sempre, mesmo que o sempre não exista. – _finalizou Annelise, e, de pé, os professores deram início a uma nova onda de aplausos, seguida por assovios e gritos vindos dos formandos, e sob a qual_,_ os três oradores voltaram aos seus lugares, para que a cerimônia de entrega dos diplomas tivesse início. O professor Flitwick fez a entrega dos diplomas dos alunos da Corvinal, casa da qual era diretor, e depois a professora McGonagall começou a entregar os diplomas dos alunos da Grifinória. Sirius foi o primeiro a ser chamado, e logo depois dele, Isabelle, que voltou ao seu lugar às lágrimas, sendo amparada pelo moreno assim que se sentou em sua cadeira.

- Shhh... tudo bem... – disse Sirius, abraçando-a.

- Eu queria tanto que ela pudesse me ver...

- Tenho certeza de que ela está vendo. – disse o Maroto, acalentando a garota – E que está orgulhosa de você.

Após mais alguns nomes, foi a vez de Lilian receber seu diploma.

- Lilian Evans. – chamou a professora McGonagall, e Lilian foi até a frente. A professora entregou o diploma à ruiva, e então voltou a falar.

- Gostaria de pedir ao Sr. Tiago Potter que viesse à frente, entregar à sua colega a medalha de melhor aluna da turma.

Lilian ficou extremamente surpresa, e, ainda de boca aberta, viu Tiago deixando seu lugar e vindo à frente. Ele se aproximou, e, pegando a medalha das mãos de McGonagall, prendeu-a as vestes da ruiva.

- Bom, Professora, se me permite interromper só um pouquinho, – disse Tiago, e a professora assentiu – eu tenho outra coisa pra dar pra você, Lily, só não sei se você vai aceitar.

- Tiago... – disse a ruiva, fitando-o.

- Infelizmente nós não temos os seus pais aqui, pra eu poder pedir adequadamente pra eles. – disse o Maroto, e Lilian baixou o olhar – Mas eu falei com a Charmant, e ela me deu permissão.

Várias pessoas riram com as palavras do garoto. Lilian olhou para a platéia. No meio dos formandos da Grifinória, Isabelle fez um sinal de confirmação. Tiago então se ajoelhou diante da ruiva, tirando do meio das vestes uma pequena caixinha de veludo, e abrindo-a. Uma belíssima esmeralda cintilava no anel de noivado dentro da caixa.

- Lilian Evans, você aceita fazer de mim o cara mais feliz do mundo, se casando comigo? – perguntou o Maroto.

Lilian ficou muda por um instante, olhando para o anel na caixinha nas mãos de Tiago. Depois ela encarou o namorado, sorrindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo.

- Sim! Eu aceito, Tiago!

Nunca se ouviu tamanha gritaria em Hogwarts, exceto talvez em uma final da Taça de Quadribol, como quando, tremendo tanto quanto Lilian, Tiago colocou o anel no dedo da ruiva, e depois a beijou, sob os aplausos dos professores e de todos os presentes. Depois, os dois voltaram, de mãos dadas, aos seus lugares.

- Você sabia! – disse Lilian a Isabelle, depois de acomodar-se em seu lugar, ao lado de Tiago – Você sabia e não me contou!

- Desculpa, Lil, mas segredo de Maroto é sagrado. – disse a morena, e todos riram.

A cerimônia continuou, Lupin foi chamado, mais tarde, Pedro, e Emmeline encerrou a turma da Grifinória. Os formandos da Lufa-Lufa e Sonserina receberam seus diplomas dos professores Sprout e Slughorn, respectivamente, e após mais algumas palavras do professor Dumbledore, a cerimônia formal foi encerrada, com a tradicional cena dos alunos jogando os chapéus para cima. Os formandos puderam então se reunir às suas famílias para receberem os cumprimentos, e também para matar a saudade. Os pais de Pedro e os de Remo, e a mãe de Tiago haviam sentado próximos uns dos outros, então o grupo de amigos dirigiu-se todo junto até onde eles estavam. Tiago abraçava Lilian, que estava muito emocionada, e Sirius conduzia Isabelle, os dois ainda de mãos dadas, pois ela também havia ficado bastante mexida com a cerimônia.

- Então, finalmente estou conhecendo a famosa ruivinha de quem o Tiago tanto fala. – disse a mãe de Tiago – Aliás, minha futura nora.

Lilian sorriu, toda encabulada.

- Muito prazer, Sra. Potter. – disse ela, corando.

- Oh, por favor, me chame de Dorea. – disse a mulher, dando um abraço apertado na ruiva – Parabéns, minha querida.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu Lilian.

- Mas essa carinha está muito triste para alguém que está se formando, e que acaba de ser pedida em noivado... – comentou Dorea.

- Sinto falta dos meus pais... – respondeu Lilian, tristonha.

- Onde quer que estejam, eles devem estar muito orgulhosos de você. – disse a mulher.

- Eu queria que eles estivessem aqui – disse a ruiva, os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas.

- Shhh... não chore, minha querida. – disse Dorea, abraçando-a novamente – Hoje é um dia somente de alegrias, nada de tristeza, está bem? – perguntou ela, e Lilian assentiu, sem soltar-se do abraço. Dorea afastou-se um pouco, fazendo um carinho no rosto da garota. Depois, voltou-se para Tiago e Sirius.

- Agora os meus meninos... – disse ela, abrindo os braços, e os dois se aproximaram, sendo abraçados ao mesmo tempo – Estou muito orgulhosa de vocês.

- Valeu, mãe. – disseram os dois Marotos.

- Seu pai ficaria orgulhoso, querido. – disse Dorea ao filho.

- Eu sei. – disse Tiago, fitando-a – Eu sei.

Dorea o abraçou com força e beijou-o, e depois se voltou para Remo e Pedro.

- Remo e Pedro... – chamou ela – também quero dar um abraço nos dois...

Os outros dois Marotos se aproximaram para receber os cumprimentos da Sra. Potter, enquanto seus pais cumprimentavam os demais. Eles ainda conversaram durante algum tempo, e Dorea pôde conhecer Lilian um pouco melhor.

- E então, Lilian, o que pretende fazer agora? – perguntou ela.

- Bom, eu quero ser uma medi-bruxa. – respondeu a ruiva – Pretendo entrar para o curso assim que sair da escola.

- Ótimo, uma garota que sabe o que quer. – disse Dorea, sorrindo – Agora sei como conseguiu colocar juízo na cabeça do Tiago.

- Tiago é... – começou Lilian, olhando para o noivo – eu nem sei como descrevê-lo.

- Você o ama bastante, não? – perguntou Dorea.

- Muito. – respondeu a ruiva – Nem imagina o quanto.

- Que bom. – disse a mulher sorrindo – Porque ele também a ama muito. Vocês serão muito felizes.

- Eu sei disso. – disse Lilian, voltando a fitar Tiago, que conversava com Sirius e Isabelle.

- E a outra mocinha... como é mesmo o nome dela? – perguntou Dorea.

- Ah, é a Isa. – respondeu Lilian – O nome dela é Isabelle, mas ela não gosta de ser chamada assim.

- Mas... acho que ouvi Sirius chamando-a de outro jeito... – comentou a mulher.

- Ah, é. – disse Lilian, meio rindo – Ele a chama de Bell. É o apelido de uso exclusivo dele.

A mãe de Tiago riu.

- Ela parece ser uma ótima menina. – comentou ela – Doce, mas forte.

- Ela é isso mesmo. – confirmou Lilian – É a minha melhor amiga.

- Quem dera Sirius também tomasse jeito e se apaixonasse por ela. – disse Dorea, observando Isabelle – Me parece alguém que poderia domá-lo.

- Ela já conseguiu melhorar o Sirius um pouquinho, mesmo sendo só amiga. – disse Lilian.

- E então? Ela é perfeita! – disse Dorea, rindo – Se ela já conseguiu algo sendo apenas amiga, imagine se fosse mais do que isso?

Lilian abriu um sorriso fraco.

- É, mas eles são só bons amigos. – disse ela, olhando também para Isabelle.

- Que pena! – disse Dorea, voltando a fitar a morena – Gostaria de tê-la como nora também.

Por volta das 18:00 hs, as famílias dos formandos deixaram o castelo, nas carruagens que traziam os alunos no início do ano letivo, e os alunos foram para os salões comunais de suas casas, para se prepararem para a festa. Nos dormitórios masculinos, o clima era bastante tranqüilo, exatamente o contrário dos dormitórios femininos. Os banheiros e espelhos eram disputados acirradamente pelas garotas, que precisavam preocupar-se com os vestidos, os cabelos e a maquiagem.

- Line, você ainda tá assim? – perguntou Alice, ao ver a amiga ainda de roupão – Vai se atrasar!

- Eu... acho que não vou... – disse Emmeline, em voz baixa.

- Você o quê? – perguntaram Marlene, Lilian e Isabelle, ao mesmo tempo.

- Line, é a sua formatura. – disse Alice – Você _tem _que ir.

- Ah, meninas... eu não tenho ânimo. – disse Emmeline, desanimada – Não depois do que aconteceu com o Roger, e...

- Emmeline Vance! – disse Lilian, colocando as mãos na cintura – Você vai àquela festa, sim. Ele é quem devia estar se escondendo pelo que fez, e não você!

- Mas eu não queria ter que encará-lo... – argumentou Emmeline.

- Olha pra mim, Line. – pediu Isabelle – Você vai pôr aquele vestido, vai ficar bem linda, e vai com a gente pra festa, sim, senhorita.

- É isso aí! – concordou Marlene, esquecendo por um momento sua birra com a morena – E vai dançar, e vai rir, e se divertir muito, e aquele idiota vai se arrepender pelo que fez.

No salão comunal, já devidamente vestido, Tiago esperava, como sempre, ansioso, por Lilian. Alice e Marlene haviam acabado de descer, em seus longos vestidos de festa, para irem ao encontro de seus pares, mas não havia qualquer sinal da ruiva ou de Isabelle. Nas poltronas, os demais Marotos o observavam andando de um lado para o outro, consultando o relógio a cada dois minutos, e resmungando para si mesmo.

- Sempre essa espera... – dizia ele, baixinho – Ela ainda me mata desse jeito...

- Pontas, ou você pára de andar, ou eu vou lançar o feitiço do Corpo Preso em você! – ameaçou Sirius.

- Mas a Lily não desce nunca! – reclamou Tiago – Já são oito e meia e ela... – a voz dele foi morrendo aos poucos. Lilian descia a escada do dormitório feminino.

O vestido verde-escuro, de um ombro só, parecia ter sido feito sob medida para ela; a tonalidade forte contrastava com a pele clara da ruiva, a silhueta bem marcada, e o discreto brilho no decote e na alça realçava o busto. A maquiagem era bem leve, e o cabelo estava preso em um coque alto, deixando alguns cachos caídos, como se houvessem se soltado por acidente.

- Tiago?! – chamou Lilian, quando o garoto não esboçou qualquer reação, apenas olhava para ela – Tiago, tudo bem?

Tiago sacudiu a cabeça, como se saísse de um transe, e continuou fitando a noiva, embasbacado.

- Você tá... linda! – disse ele, finalmente.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu a ruiva – Você também tá.

- Só falta uma coisinha... – disse Tiago, indo até as poltronas, e apanhando uma caixa de veludo quadrada.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Lilian, olhando para a caixa, e depois para Tiago.

O garoto abriu a caixa, revelando a Lilian o conjunto de jóias mais lindo que ela já vira. Uma pulseira de ouro branco, com pequenas flores cujas pétalas eram feitas de diamantes, e as folhas, de esmeraldas, e um par de brincos combinando.

- Merlin, Tiago! – disse a ruiva, impressionada – É lindo!

- É pra você. – disse Tiago, fitando-a com um sorriso.

- Pra mim? – perguntou Lilian, surpresa.

- Elas eram da minha mãe. – contou o Maroto – E agora são suas.

- Mas, Tiago... – começou a ruiva, mas Tiago a interrompeu.

- Sem mas, Lily. – disse ele – Eu, e a mamãe também, nós queremos que você as use essa noite.

Ele retirou a pulseira de dentro da caixa, e a colocou no pulso da ruiva; depois, ajudou-a com os brincos.

- Como eu estou? – perguntou Lilian, sorrindo.

- Perfeita. – respondeu Tiago, observando-a, encantado – Bom, vamos? – convidou ele, oferecendo o braço à garota, que aceitou, ainda sorrindo.

- Vamos sim. – concordou Lilian.

- Bom, eu vou pegar uma carona com vocês. – disse Pedro, levantando-se – Tenho que encontrar com a Marianne.

- É, eu também vou nessa. – disse Remo, levantando-se também.

- Ah, é, eu fiquei assistindo o momento melação de vocês dois, – disse Sirius, apontando Tiago e Lilian – e até esqueci de perguntar. Cadê a Bell, Lily?

- Tô aqui.

Sirius olhou para a escada do dormitório feminino, no que foi imitado pelos demais. Abriu levemente a boca ao ver Isabelle parada no antepenúltimo degrau, fitando-o com um leve sorriso. Ela usava um vestido frente-única, longo, de cor azul-noite, com a silhueta bem marcada na cintura, e a saia bem leve e solta, e que deixava suas costas totalmente à mostra. O cabelo estava preso em um coque alto, parecido com o de Lilian, mas a morena usava uma delicada franja lateral, que caía sobre seus olhos. Uma pulseira e um par de brincos de brilhantes, e uma maquiagem bem suave completavam a produção da garota.

- Bell... você tá linda! – disse Sirius, depois da surpresa inicial, e Tiago, Remo e Pedro concordaram. Lilian apenas fitava a amiga, sorrindo.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu a morena – Remo, eu posso falar com você um instante?

- Claro. – disse Lupin.

- Bom, nós vamos indo, então. – anunciou Tiago – Vemos vocês depois.

- Tá. – disse Sirius – Até daqui a pouco.

Tiago, Lilian e Pedro deixaram o salão comunal, e Isabelle terminou de descer a escada para falar com Lupin, fazendo com que Sirius percebesse algo.

- Bell, você não tá se esquecendo de nada, não? – perguntou ele, fitando os pés descalços dela.

- Não, eu ainda não tô pronta. – respondeu a garota – Remo, eu preciso de um favor...

- Claro, Isa. – disse Lupin – O que é?

- É que a gente teve um pequeno problema lá no dormitório, por isso eu tô atrasada. – explicou a morena – A Line tava pensando em desistir de ir à festa.

- Por causa da confusão com o lufo? – perguntou Sirius.

- É. Só que a gente convenceu ela a ir, eu tava ajudando ela a se arrumar. – contou Isabelle – Mas ainda tem um problema... ela não tem par! Daí eu queria saber se você não pode ir com ela, sabe, só pra ela não entrar sozinha, aí ela ia se sentir mais segura...

- Claro, Isa! – disse Remo – Sem problemas.

- Ai, que ótimo! – disse a morena, aliviada – Ela vai descer já, já.

- Bell, a gente vai se atrasar... – disse Sirius.

- Ahn... eu... não vou com você, Sirius. – disse a garota, voltando-se para ele.

- Como assim? – perguntou o Maroto, sem entender – Por quê?

- Por que o seu par tá te esperando. – respondeu ela, simplesmente.

- Bell, pirou? – perguntou Sirius – Você é o meu par!

- Não. A Annelise é. – disse Isabelle.

- O quê? – perguntou o garoto, confuso.

- Eu ouvi você dizendo pros meninos que ia me chamar pra ir com você, e não ela, pra eu não ir sozinha. – contou a morena – Então eu fui falar com ela.

- Você não fez isso... – disse Sirius, incrédulo.

- Fiz. Fiz sim. – disse Isabelle – Ela tá esperando por você, na escadaria do Grande Salão.

- Mas e você? – perguntou Sirius. Por algum motivo, ir com Annelise já não era assim tão incrível, se a morena tivesse que ir sozinha por isso.

- Eu o quê? – perguntou Isabelle – Eu posso muito bem ir sozinha. – disse ela, com toda a firmeza que conseguiu reunir. Remo olhava de um amigo para o outro, sem nada dizer.

- Mas, Bell... – Sirius hesitava em deixá-la ir sozinha.

- Vai logo, Sirius! – disse a garota, tentando soar descontraída – É feio deixar a garota esperando, sabia? Ah, a propósito, você também tá muito lindo, apesar de eu achar que devia usar a gravata.

- Não, nada de gravata. – disse o moreno, sacudindo a cabeça.

- Bom, você é quem sabe. – disse Isabelle, dando de ombros – Agora vai logo!

- Você é maluca... – disse Sirius, ainda parado diante dela.

- É, devo ser. – concordou a garota – Vai!

- Tá, até mais tarde. – despediu-se ele, dando um beijo na bochecha dela.

Isabelle observou o Maroto deixando o salão comunal, e então voltou-se para Remo. Ele percebeu que ela estava se segurando para não chorar.

- Vou terminar com a Line lá em cima e ela já desce. – disse ela.

- Isa... – começou Remo.

- Não, Remo. – pediu a morena, firme – Não.

Remo assentiu e ela deu as costas a ele, voltando a subir as escadas para o dormitório. Lupin surpreendeu-se ao ver as costas nuas da garota, e a tatuagem desenhada na pele branca, mas não teve tempo de comentar nada. Lá em cima, Emmeline já estava praticamente pronta, só faltava a maquiagem.

- Vem, Line, vamos fazer a sua maquiagem. – disse Isabelle, ao entrar no quarto – Remo tá esperando você lá em baixo.

- Isa, você tá chorando? – perguntou Emmeline, percebendo os olhos marejados da morena.

- Não é nada. – mentiu Isabelle, secando os olhos – Senta aqui, a gente já tá super atrasada.

Enquanto isso, na torre oeste, mais exatamente em um dos dormitórios femininos da Corvinal, uma garota, sentada em sua cama, olhava para o lindo vestido vermelho pendurado no cabide à sua frente com uma expressão pensativa.

"_- Pensa nisso. __– dissera a grifinória – Eu vou esperar por você, na escadaria do Grande Salão, às nove. Se decidir ir..._

_- Tá."_

- Alôôô! Terra chamando, Srta. Takemi, responda!

- Hã? _– _Bárbara sacudiu a cabeça, olhando para a amiga parada à sua frente _– _O que foi, Cintia?

- Você tava aí, hipnotizada pelo vestido. – respondeu a outra – Já passa de oito e meia, e você ainda tá aí, parada!

Cintia, que fora convidada por um formando moreno da Corvinal, muito lindo, diga-se de passagem, estava praticamente pronta, faltava apenas calçar as sandálias prateadas que completariam o visual, composto por um vestido longo, preto, tomara que caia, e um delicado conjunto de jóias em ouro branco. Os cabelos estavam soltos, com somente as mechas da frente presas atrás, e uma franja lateral delicada.

- É verdade, Bárbara! _– _disse outra colega de quarto, que não fora convidada para a festa – Metade do castelo daria a ponta da varinha pra ir a essa festa, e você tá aí, parada olhando pro vestido.

Bárbara fitou as amigas por um instante, depois encarou mais uma vez o vestido no cabide. Depois, levantou-se da cama, apanhou o cabide e rumou para o banheiro. Havia decidido.

* * *

**N/A: Please, não me matem!!! Sei que tinha PROMETIDO não sumir mais, mas é que a facul tá quase me enlouquecendoooo! Sorry, meninas. Bom, eu tenho respondido (pelo menos isso, né?!) às rewiews de vocês pelo e-mail, então não tô sendo assim tããão relapsa. Muito obrigada pelas rewiews amadas que vocês mandaram, e pras meninas que favoritaram mas não comentaram, obrigada também. Beijinhos, e até o próximo capítulo!!!**

* * *


	32. Chapter 32

**Na festa**

Os monitores haviam feito um excelente trabalho na organização e na decoração da festa de formatura. O Grande Salão estava realmente muito bonito, a decoração fora feita toda em preto e branco, e estandartes com as cores e símbolos de casa uma das casas estavam espalhados por todo o Salão. As mesas das casas deram lugar a inúmeras mesas redondas, de oito lugares cada uma, espalhadas ao redor de todo o Salão, cujo centro virara uma enorme pista de dança, e em um dos lados, uma comprida mesa acomodava centenas de taças, e uma grande variedade de bebidas e petiscos. Luzes coloridas vinham de todos os lados, e o palco já estava iluminado e pronto para receber a banda convidada, e enquanto o show não começava, uma música animada, mas baixa, tocava para entreter os formandos e seus convidados.

- Uau, Lily! – exclamou Tiago, enquanto eles se acomodavam em uma das mesas – Ficou mesmo muito bom!

- Obrigada, amor!

Não muito depois da chegada deles, Pedro entrou no Salão, acompanhado por Marianne, e depois deles, Sirius chegou com Annelise. Tiago e Lilian se entreolharam, sem entender, mas nada disseram a respeito da acompanhante de Sirius. A corvinal estava muito bonita, em um longo amarelo-ouro, e os cabelos soltos em cachos largos pelas costas.

- Boa noite! – cumprimentou ela, sentando-se à mesa.

- Boa noite! – responderam os demais.

- O Salão ficou show, Lily. – comentou Sirius.

- Valeu. – agradeceu Lilian – _"Isa, sua maluca..."_ – pensou ela, preocupada – "_O que foi que você fez?"_

O grupo ficou conversando sobre a festa, e Lilian e Annelise contaram um pouco sobre como fora para preparar o Salão e tudo o mais. No meio da conversa deles, Remo chegou, junto com Emmeline.

- Chegamos! – anunciou Lupin, puxando a cadeira para a colega.

- Obrigada, Remo. – disse Emmeline, sentando-se – Nossa, ficou mesmo lindo! – disse ela, olhando ao redor.

Os garotos foram buscar bebidas para todos, e voltaram à mesa no mesmo momento em que Isabelle chegava, sozinha, ao Grande Salão. Ela sorriu levemente ao avistar o grupo de amigos, mas, mesmo de longe, Lilian percebeu que o sorriso fora forçado.

- Atrasada, mas cheguei. – disse Isabelle, ao alcançar a mesa dos amigos.

Sirius se moveu, parecendo um pouco incomodado quando a morena chegou à mesa sozinha. Ela convocou uma cadeira da mesa ao lado, e ao fazê-lo, deu as costas aos demais, que viram então a tatuagem que ela escondera ao longo de todo o ano. Uma flor de lótus, na base da coluna, encimada por uma linha vertical formada por sete símbolos rúnicos, que seguiam a linha da coluna da garota.

- Charmant... o que é essa tatuagem? – perguntou Tiago, surpreso, e Isabelle limitou-se a sorrir, antes de acomodar-se do outro lado de Lilian, de frente para a entrada do Grande Salão, para onde olhava a todo instante.

- Mas que tanto você olha pra porta, Charmant? – perguntou Pedro.

- É, eu também percebi. – disse Remo – Tá esperando por alguém?

- Não tô mais. – respondeu a morena – Ela já chegou.

Todos voltaram-se para a entrada do Grande Salão. Parada à porta, Bárbara Takemi olhava em todas as direções, à procura da morena, e ao finalmente encontrá-la, sorriu fracamente e acenou com a cabeça.

- Isa... – começou Remo.

- Que foi? – devolveu Isabelle.

- Você...

- Vai lá buscar ela, Remo. – interrompeu a morena, com delicadeza.

Lupin ainda a fitou por um momento, sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, como quem não acredita em algo que está acontecendo, e então foi ao encontro da japonesinha.

- Resolveu bancar o cupido hoje, é, Isa? – perguntou Emmeline, rindo, depois que o Maroto deixou a mesa.

Bárbara continuou parada à porta, enquanto via Remo deixar a mesa e vir em sua direção. Apesar do nível de barulho no Grande Salão ser bastante alto naquele momento, ela não ouvia a música, nem as conversas dos jovens acomodados às mesas, apenas via Remo caminhando em sua direção, enquanto em sua cabeça, ecoavam as palavras de Isabelle, durante a conversa que as duas tiveram alguns dias antes da formatura, e sobre a qual ela pensara durante toda aquela semana.

"_- Oi, Isa._

_- Bárbara! __– disse Isabelle, pega de surpresa – Oi!_

_- Annelise me entregou seu bilhete. – disse a corvinal – Você disse que queria falar comigo, e que era importante._

_- É. – confirmou Isabelle – Ahn... senta._

_As duas sentaram-se à mesa, e Isabelle puxou sua cadeira mais para perto da de Bárbara._

_- Bem... o que você queria falar comigo? – perguntou a corvinal._

_- Bom, você... já deve saber que eu e o Remo terminamos... – disse Isabelle, devagar._

_- É, eu sei. – disse Bárbara, sem olhar para ela – Mas... por que você tá me dizendo isso?_

_- Bárbara, desculpe se eu tô sendo muito insensível, mas eu preciso perguntar uma coisa. – disse a grifinória – Você ainda gosta do Remo?_

_Surpresa, Bárbara abriu a boca para responder, mas não emitiu som algum. Depois de alguns instantes fitando Isabelle, finalmente encontrou sua voz._

_- Isa, olha, eu... – começou ela, mas foi interrompida._

_- Só responde a pergunta. – pediu Isabelle._

_- Gosto. – disse a corvinal, depois de mais alguns instantes de silêncio, encarando a morena – Muito._

_- Foi o que eu pensei. – disse Isabelle – E foi por isso que eu chamei você pra conversar. Eu queria... que você fosse à formatura, – disse ela, cautelosa – como minha convidada._

_- Quê?_

_- Bárbara, eu gosto muito do Remo, de verdade, e quero de verdade que ele seja feliz. – disse Isabelle – Eu realmente torci muito pra vocês ficarem juntos, porque eu sei que você fazia bem pra ele._

_- É, mas ele gosta de você. – retrucou Bárbara, na defensiva._

_- Remo tinha esperanças a meu respeito antes, – disse Isabelle – mas agora não tem mais. Agora ele tá pronto pra se apaixonar por você._

_- Eu não quero me machucar mais, Isa... – disse Bárbara, os olhos marejando._

_- Nem eu quero que você se machuque. – disse a grifinória – Mas eu realmente acho que vocês podem dar certo. Será que não vale a pena tentar, só mais uma vez?"_

Ela voltou do devaneio quando Remo a alcançou. Os dois se encararam em silêncio, ambos meio sem jeito para falarem um com o outro. Lupin fitava a japonesinha, ao mesmo tempo surpreso e encantado. Surpreso com a presença dela ali, e encantado pela beleza delicada com que ela estava vestida. A corvinal parecia uma pequena princesa no vestido tomara que caia vermelho, com delicadas flores douradas no decote. O cabelo, meio preso, deixava o rosto limpo, e caía sedoso pelas costas dela; uma gargantilha com um pingente dourado em forma de pássaro e uma maquiagem bem leve completavam a produção.

- Você tá... linda. – disse Remo, finalmente.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu Bárbara, corando levemente – Você também está. Aliás, parabéns pela formatura.

- Obrigado. – disse Lupin, sem conseguir tirar seus olhos dos dela – Senta com a gente?

- Aham.

Os dois se dirigiram então à mesa onde os demais aguardavam. Nenhum dos dois se atreveu a dizer nada enquanto andavam até lá.

- Oi, todo mundo! – cumprimentou Bárbara, quando os dois alcançaram a mesa – Desculpe o atraso, Isa.

- Sem problemas. – respondeu a morena, sorrindo.

Mais uma cadeira foi acrescentada à mesa, que com um feitiço tornou-se um pouco maior para que pudesse acomodar a todos, e Bárbara foi imediatamente integrada à conversa.

- Confesso que pensei que você não viria mais... – disse Isabelle, baixinho, logo depois que Bárbara sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Eu quase não vim. – respondeu a corvinal, também baixinho – Mas decidi que valia a pena. Obrigada pelo convite.

Isabelle apenas sorriu, e Bárbara sorriu-lhe de volta. Depois, as duas voltaram a participar da conversa, junto com os demais ocupantes da mesa.

Apenas alguns minutos depois da chegada de Bárbara, foi anunciado o início do show da banda Black Orchid, e todos deixaram a mesa dirigindo-se para a pista de dança.

- Vocês estão prontos para o show? – perguntou a vocalista da banda, que era sucesso absoluto entre os jovens. Houve uma gritaria ensurdecedora vinda da platéia – Então vamos nessa!

A banda começou a tocar e todos a dançar. Eram músicas animadas e bem dançantes, e todos estavam se divertindo bastante na rodinha formada pelo grupo, entre copos e mais copos de coquetel de abóbora. Uma infinidade de confetes e serpentinas voavam pelo salão, enchendo o chão, e os cabelos de todos os que estavam na pista de dança de papel colorido. Isabelle estava totalmente entregue à música e dançava e cantava de olhos fechados.

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel_

_When you're not here?_

_'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built_

_When you were here_

_I still try holding onto silly things_

_I never learn_

_Oh why, all the possibilities_

_I'm sure you've heard_

Lilian a observava atentamente; sabia o motivo de tamanha entrega, Isabelle não queria pensar, apenas sentia a música, dançando como se nada mais importasse. Ao lado dela, Bárbara dançava animada, e até mesmo Remo acompanhava a música junto com a garota.

- Tá gostando? – perguntou ele, gritando devido ao barulho.

- Muito! – respondeu Bárbara, gritando também.

- Fiquei feliz que tenha vindo! – disse Remo, e a corvinal o fitou por um momento antes de responder, sorrindo.

- Eu também!

_That's what you get_

_When you let your heart win, whoa_

_That's what you get_

_When you let your heart win, whoa_

_I drowned out all my sense away_

_With the sound of its beating_

_And that's what you get_

_When you let your heart win, _

Ao fim daquela música, Isabelle foi até a mesa das bebidas, apanhar outra taça de coquetel, e, distraída, não viu Sirius se aproximando, às suas costas.

- Encontrei a garota mais linda da festa. – disse ele, bem perto do ouvido dela, que se virou, assustada.

- Ai, Sirius! – exclamou ela – Me assustou!

- Desculpa. – pediu ele, beijando-a na testa – Irc! Você tá suada!

- Você também tá. – retrucou Isabelle, apanhando um guardanapo de cima da mesa, e secando a testa dele – Vem cá, me deixa arrumar sua camisa.

- Sim, senhora. – disse Sirius, rindo, enquanto a observava dobrar sua manga – Então... essa é a tatuagem misteriosa... – comentou ele.

- É. – concordou Isabelle, passando à outra manga.

- É bem... grande, né?

- Um pouco. – disse a morena, meio rindo – Não gostou?

- É linda. – respondeu o Maroto – O que significa?

- Sirius?! – os dois se voltaram para onde vinha a voz; Annelise se aproximava do casal de amigos, com uma expressão estranha no rosto – Oi, Isa.

- Oi, Anne. – respondeu Isabelle – Pronto, Sirius.

- Vamos voltar pra pista, Sirius? – convidou Annelise.

- Vamos. – concordou o Maroto, e então se voltou para Isabelle – Vamos, Bell?

- Ah, eu... já vou lá. – disse a morena.

- Tá. – concordou Sirius, e então voltou junto com Annelise para o centro do Salão, onde estavam os demais amigos, cruzando com Lilian, que fazia o caminho inverso.

_My pain and all the trouble caused_

_No matter how long_

_I believe that there's hope_

_Buried beneath it all and_

_Hiding beneath it all and_

_Growing beneath it all and_

- Isa? – chamou a ruiva, ao chegar à mesa das bebidas.

- Oi. – disse a morena.

- Como você tá? – perguntou Lilian.

- Eu tô legal. – respondeu Isabelle.

- Eu não entendi o que aconteceu. – disse a ruiva, servindo-se de coquetel também.

- Ele queria vir com ela. – disse Isabelle, simplesmente. Lilian não insistiu.

- Vamos voltar pra lá? – convidou ela.

- Vamos, vamos sim.

_This is how we dance when_

_When they try to take us down_

_This is how we'll sing out_

_This is how we'll stand when_

_When they burn our houses down_

_This is what we'll be oh glory_

O show da banda Black Orchid continuou com músicas dançantes e a pista continuava fervilhando. Mais confetes coloridos caíam do alto sobre os jovens, que dançavam sem parar. Então depois de muitas músicas agitadas, teve início uma rodada de músicas lentas.

_I am outside_

_And I've been waiting for the sun_

_With my wide eyes_

_I've seen worlds that don't belong_

_My mouth is dry_

_With words I cannot verbalize_

_Tell me why_

_We live like this_

- Dança comigo? – perguntou Remo a Bárbara, que se surpreendeu com o convite.

- Claro! – respondeu ela.

Todos os casais começaram a se juntar para dançar, e até mesmo Emmeline encontrou um par, Matthew Smith, o primo de Alice. Isabelle, que não tinha par, decidiu deixar a pista e sentar-se um pouco.

- Eu vou... lá pra mesa. – disse ela a Lilian, que começava a dançar com Tiago.

- Tá. – respondeu a ruiva.

A morena então dirigiu-se à mesa onde eles estavam sentados, enquanto os casais de amigos ficavam na pista, dançando.

_'Cause we are broken_

_What must we do to restore_

_Our innocence_

_And all the promise we adored_

_Give us life again_

_'Cause we just wanna be home_

- Por que você não prende o cabelo, Sirius? – perguntou Annelise, quando o Maroto colocou uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha – Fica caindo no seu rosto o tempo todo, mas dá pra ver os seus olhos.

Sirius se lembrou de já ter ouvido Isabelle dizer algo parecido. Enquanto estava em seu colo.

"_Mas porque raios eu tô pensando na Bell agora?"_ – pensou o Maroto. Ele procurou pela morena com o olhar; ela estava sentada na mesa deles, bebericando uma taça de coquetel e observando os casais dançarem na pista.

_Lock the doors_

_Cause I'd like to capture this voice_

_It came to me tonight_

_So everyone will have a choice_

_And under red lights_

_I'll show myself it wasn't forged_

_We're at war_

_We live like this_

_Keep me safe inside_

_Your arms like towers_

_Tower over me_

Isabelle havia recusado dois convites para dançar, preferindo ficar sentada à mesa, observando a pista de dança. Ela sorriu ao ver Bárbara e Lupin dançando juntos entre os demais jovens.

- Você andou treinando… – brincou Bárbara, enquanto dançava com Remo.

- Como adivinhou? – perguntou o Maroto, entrando na brincadeira – Só por que eu não pisei no seu pé ainda?

A garota riu.

- É, mais ou menos isso.

- Bárbara, eu... não sei o que a Isa disse pra você – disse Lupin, hesitante – mas eu...

- Shhh... – fez Bárbara, cobrindo os lábios dele com o indicador – Não fala nada, não, Remo.

- Você... ainda... sabe...? – ele estava muito nervoso com aquela proximidade.

- Se eu gosto de você? – perguntou ela, e Remo assentiu – Gosto. Muito. E é por isso que eu estou aqui.

- Eu... queria que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes entre nós dois... – disse Lupin.

- Eu também queria. – disse Bárbara – Mas a gente não pode mudar o que já passou.

Remo olhou para o chão, desanimado.

- Infelizmente. – disse ele.

- É. – concordou a corvinal – Mas sempre podemos começar de novo, de outro jeito.

- Você tá... falando sério? – perguntou Remo, incrédulo.

- Nunca falei mais sério na minha vida. – disse ela, e os dois então se beijaram.

Na mesa, depois de recusar o terceiro convite para dançar, Isabelle voltou a percorrer o Salão com o olhar. Procurou por Lilian, que dançava com Tiago, Alice e Frank e Remo e Bárbara, que dançavam de olhos fechados. Seu olhar recaiu então em Sirius e Annelise, no exato instante em que o Maroto beijava a corvinal. A morena sentiu como se seu coração estivesse se despedaçando dentro do peito, pousou a taça sobre a mesa, e, fazendo o impossível para segurar o choro, levantou-se, começando a andar em direção à saída do Salão.

- Isa!

Isabelle virou-se; Lilian vinha caminhando rápido em sua direção.

- Oi, Lil. – disse ela, quando a amiga a alcançou.

- Aonde você tá indo? – perguntou a ruiva.

- Vou um pouco lá fora. – disse Isabelle – Respirar um pouco.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Lilian, mas não precisou de uma resposta. Seguindo o olhar da amiga, viu Sirius e Annelise se beijando, e então voltou-se para Isabelle.

- Isa...

- Olha lá, o Tiago tá procurando você. – disse ela, apontando o Maroto, que vinha em direção à mesa deles – Vai lá. Eu vou pegar um pouco de ar lá fora e volto daqui a pouco.

Sabendo que não havia nada que pudesse fazer pela amiga, Lilian concordou com a cabeça, e ficou observando Isabelle até que ela saísse do Salão, indo depois ao encontro de Tiago, que trouxera bebidas para os dois.

- Aonde a Charmant foi? – perguntou ele, entregando a taça dela.

- Dar uma volta nos jardins. – respondeu a ruiva – _"E chorar pelo Sirius de novo..."_ – completou ela em pensamento.

* * *

**P.S: quase esqueci. As músicas que aparecem na festa são, na ordem: _"That's what you get", "Let the flames begin" e "We are broken",_ todas da Paramore_._ As traduções dos trechos estão aí em baixo. Beijos!**

**_É isso que você ganha quando deixa seu coração vencer_**

**_Whoa_**

**_É isso que você ganha quando deixa seu coração vencer_**

**_Whoa_**

**_Eu afoguei toda a minha razão_**

**_Com o som da batida disto_**

**_E é isso que você ganha quando deixa seu coração vencer_**

**_Whoa_**

_**Eu me pergunto como eu deveria me sentir**_

**_quando você não está aqui_**

**_Porque eu queimei todas as pontes que havia construído_**

**_Quando você estava aqui_**

**_Eu ainda tento_**

**_me segurar nas coisas bobas_**

**_eu nunca aprendo_**

**_Oh, por que?_**

**_Todas as possibilidades..._**

**_Eu tenho certeza que você já ouviu_**

_**-x-**_

_**Minha dor e todos os problemas causados**_

**_Não importa o quanto durem_**

**_Eu acredito que exista esperança_**

**_Enterrada por baixo de tudo e_**

**_Escondida por baixo de tudo e_**

**_Crescendo por baixo de tudo e_**

_**É assim que vamos dançar quando**_

**_Quando eles tentarem nos pôr pra baixo_**

**_É assim que nós vamos cantar_**

_**É assim que vamos nos levantar**_

**_Quando eles nos destruírem_**

**_É assim que vai ser, oh, glória_**

_**-x-**_

_**Estou do lado de fora**_

**_E tenho esperado o sol_**

**_Com meus olhos abertos_**

**_Vi mundos que não se pertencem_**

_**Minha boca está seca**_

**_Com palavras que eu não posso verbalizar_**

**_Me diga por que vivemos assim._**

_**Nós estamos quebrados**_

**_O que devemos fazer pra restaurar nossa inocência?_**

**_E toda a promessa que nós adoramos._**

**_Devolva-nos a vida_**

**_Porque nós só queremos estar inteiros._**

_**Tranque as portas**_

**_Porque eu gostaria de capturar essa voz_**

**_Que veio a mim esta noite_**

**_E então todo o mundo terá uma escolha_**

**_Sob luzes vermelhas_**

**_Eu mostrarei a mim mesmo que não foi forjado_**

**_Estamos em guerra_**

**_Nós vivemos assim_**

_**Mantenha-me seguro dentro**_

**_De seus braços como torres_**

**_Torres sobre mim_**

_**-x-**_


	33. Chapter 33

**N/A: pra quem tiver vindo direto até aqui, eu postei dois capítulos de uma vez, então, please, volte um, ok?! =*******Finalmente juntos**

* * *

Na pista de dança, Sirius corria novamente o olhar pelas mesas, procurando por Isabelle, mas não a estava vendo em lugar algum. Ele dançava com Annelise, mas não estava prestando a menor atenção ao que estava fazendo. Havia beijado a corvinal, mas aquele beijo que ele desejara por tanto tempo não teve o sabor que havia imaginado. Enquanto beijava Annelise, ele se viu desejando encontrar nos lábios dela o gosto do beijo de Isabelle, e quando abriu os olhos, se viu desejando encontrar os olhos azuis da amiga, e o sorriso dela, e só então percebeu o erro enorme que havia cometido. Não era Annelise quem ele queria, era Isabelle! A garota tímida, debochada, corajosa e nervosinha, com quem ele brincava e brigava, era com ela que Sirius queria estar. Mas Isabelle não estava em lugar nenhum no Salão, ele olhava para todos os lados, mas não a via em parte alguma.

Ele se lembrou de quando brigaram por causa de Marlene, e de como ela havia reagido quando ele comentou sobre uma corvinal com quem havia ficado, e do que dissera sobre a pessoa de quem gostava.

"_- Ele não gosta de mim. Não desse jeito."_

"_- Eu... não sei o que aconteceria se eu contasse pra você."_

Merlin! Como podia ter sido tão cego!

- Anne... desculpa, – disse Sirius, hesitante – mas... eu tenho que... fazer uma coisa. E...

- Pensei que você não fosse perceber nunca, Sirius. – disse a corvinal, para a surpresa do Maroto.

- O quê? – perguntou ele, fitando-a de cenho franzido.

- Vai logo ficar com ela, Sirius! – disse Annelise, rindo – Ela já esperou por tempo demais. Vai!

Sirius deu um beijo leve nos lábios da corvinal, e saiu atrás da amiga. Tinha que encontrá-la, tinha que dizer o que estava sentindo, e mais do que isso, tinha que saber o que ela sentia. Avistou Lilian e Tiago, sentados à mesa que dividiam com os demais para descansar um pouco, e correu até onde eles estavam.

- Lily, cadê a Bell? – perguntou ele, nervoso – Eu preciso falar com ela!

- Você, você, sempre você! Você consegue ser mais egoísta e insensível ou já chegou ao seu limite, Sirius? – perguntou a ruiva, furiosa – Ela já arrumou o seu par, o que mais quer que ela faça?

- Ei, calma, Lily! – disse Tiago – O que foi que te deu?

- O que foi que me deu? – perguntou Lilian – Eu tô me sentindo péssima, porque a minha melhor amiga tá lá fora, chorando, de novo, por alguém que não merece nenhuma daquelas lágrimas, e eu tô aqui, sem poder fazer nada!

- Chorando? – perguntou Sirius – Lily...

- Ela ama você, Sirius! – disse a ruiva – Ama tanto que abriu mão de vir com você, pra que você pudesse estar com quem queria estar! Mas foi demais pra ela ter que ver você beijar a Anne!

- Onde ela tá, Lily? – perguntou Sirius – Onde?

- No jardim. – respondeu Lilian – O que vai fazer? – perguntou ela, ao ver Sirius começando a ir em direção à saída do Grande Salão.

- Consertar um erro! – gritou o Maroto, já meio distante.

Ele saiu andando rápido rumo aos jardins, sem nem ver os diversos casais que namoravam pelos corredores. Chegou aos jardins, olhando em todas as direções à procura de Isabelle, nervoso por não a estar vendo em parte alguma. Encontrou-a, finalmente, recostada em uma das colunas de pedra, olhando para o céu. Ela estava linda à luz da lua, mas estava chorando! Apesar da luz fraca, Sirius pôde ver as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto delicado da morena, e sentiu um aperto no peito por saber que era a causa do choro dela. Isabelle observava o céu noturno, as estrelas, Sirius, a mais brilhante de todas, Adhara, a estrela que era dela, e a lua crescente, que parecia sorrir-lhe do alto. Assustou-se ao ouvir a conhecida voz de Sirius, vinda do lado do castelo.

- Procurei você lá dentro e não achei...

- Oh! – fez ela, e virou o rosto, tentando esconder as lágrimas.

- Eu já vi. – disse Sirius.

- Sirius, eu... – começou a morena.

- Você disse... – interrompeu Sirius – você _prometeu_, que se eu descobrisse quem era _"ele"_, você não ia mentir.

Isabelle o fitou, sem falar nada. Sem tirar seus olhos dos dela, Sirius voltou a falar, muito sério.

- Eu sou _"ele"_, não sou? – perguntou ele. Isabelle continuou a encará-lo, muda.

- É. – disse ela, por fim, desviando o olhar – É você.

- Por que você nunca disse nada? – perguntou o Maroto – E por que me deixou vir com a Anne, se sabia que ia machucar você?

- Eu tive medo. – respondeu Isabelle, ainda olhando para o jardim. Preferia encarar um basilisco a ter que olhar nos olhos dele. – Medo de estragar nossa amizade, de perder você totalmente. E quanto a hoje... era com ela que você queria vir, Sirius, – disse ela, triste – não comigo.

- Não. – disse Sirius, e Isabelle o encarou – Eu pensava que queria vir com ela, mas eu estava errado. Enquanto tava dançando com a Anne, descobri que queria estar com outra pessoa.

- Com quem? – perguntou a morena.

- Com você. – respondeu ele, começando a se aproximar.

- Comigo? – perguntou Isabelle, confusa – Mas, Sirius...

- Você nunca vai me perder. – disse ele, interrompendo-a – Nunca. Porque eu amo você. Amo cada pedacinho de você. Amo esse seu nariz arrebitado, e as suas mãos, amo seus olhos, seu sorriso e a sua risada, e tudo mais o que é seu.

Isabelle, que continuava encarando-o, sentiu como se até mesmo a brisa houvesse parado de soprar naquele momento, como se também desejasse ouvir as palavras dele, e junto com ela, seu coração parecia ter parado de bater por um instante.

- Eu amo você, – repetiu Sirius, terminando de se aproximar de onde ela estava – mas fui cego demais pra perceber isso antes.

- Sirius... – começou Isabelle, ainda chocada com a revelação feita pelo garoto, mas foi mais uma vez interrompida.

- Diz que a Lily tava errada. – pediu Sirius, angustiado – Diz que não é tarde demais. Por favor, diz que não é tarde demais.

Isabelle não conseguia falar, ela olhava para Sirius como se ainda estivesse assimilando a informação. Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, ela finalmente encontrou sua voz para responder.

- Eu tentei, juro que tentei, de várias formas esquecer você, tirar você do meu coração. – disse a morena, os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Mas nada adiantou, foi tudo em vão. Eu continuo amando você, com cada pedacinho de mim, cada mínimo pedacinho de mim.

- Isso é tudo o que eu precisava ouvir.

Sirius beijou Isabelle, e a garota correspondeu ao beijo, enlaçando o pescoço dele enquanto, com a mão, percorria os cabelos morenos. Depois do longo beijo, os dois ficaram ali alguns segundos, testas coladas, narizes encostando um no outro. Isabelle mantinha os olhos fechados, e sua respiração ainda estava irregular.

- Desculpa ter demorado tanto pra enxergar você. – pediu Sirius – E por ter magoado você tanto, e por tanto tempo.

- Shhh... – fez Isabelle – isso já passou.

- Não. Eu magoei você demais, Bell.

- Já passou. – repetiu a morena – Você está aqui agora. É só o que importa. – disse ela, e Sirius assentiu com a cabeça.

- Dança comigo? – convidou ele, que também continuava de olhos fechados.

- Não tem música! – argumentou Isabelle.

- E daí? – perguntou o Maroto.

Ele enlaçou-a pela cintura, fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse inteira, e a puxou mais para perto. Ela colocou os braços novamente ao redor do pescoço dele, e os dois começaram a dançar.

- Tá sentindo falta da música? – perguntou Sirius.

- Um pouco. – respondeu Isabelle.

- Quer que eu cante pra você? – perguntou o Maroto – Minha voz não é tão boa quanto a sua, mas...

- Seu bobo! – disse a morena – Eu quero. Quero sim. – disse ela, e ele começou a cantar baixinho.

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so, I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

Isabelle podia sentir o perfume dele, misturado com o peculiar cheiro de canela, tão de perto, tão embriagador... Ela fechou os olhos, seus dedos passeavam devagar pelo peito do garoto, enquanto sentia o calor da mão dele em sua cintura. Sirius sentia o corpo da garota tão próximo ao seu, ouvia a voz dela, cantando baixinho junto com ele, sentia os dedos dela explorando seu peito, e o perfume... o perfume de jasmim que era só dela.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

_And the reason is you_

Jasmim. Era esse o perfume de Isabelle. Jasmim era uma flor. A _Amortentia_ tinha cheiro de flor. Tinha cheiro de... jasmim! Por isso ele sabia que já conhecia aquele cheiro, ele o havia sentido na véspera daquela aula, enquanto dançava com Isabelle na festa de Tiago. Sua poção tinha o perfume dela, o perfume de Isabelle.

- Eu senti o seu perfume... – disse Sirius – naquela vez em que tivemos que preparar a _Amortentia._

- O quê? – perguntou Isabelle, olhando para o garoto.

- Eu senti esse cheiro na minha poção. – repetiu ele – Cheiro de jasmim.

- Eu também senti o seu. – confessou a morena.

- Foi por isso que saiu correndo daquele jeito? – perguntou Sirius.

- Foi. Eu... não sabia o que pensar... – respondeu ela, desviando o olhar.

- E eu não me dei conta do que aquilo significava. – disse Sirius, como que pensando alto.

- O quê? – perguntou Isabelle.

- Que eu já tava me apaixonando por você. – respondeu Sirius, olhando para ela.

Isabelle voltou a se aconchegar no peito dele, e os dois continuaram dançando, no silêncio. Eles ainda continuaram assim por um longo tempo, até que Isabelle, lembrando-se de onde estavam, e do que estava acontecendo no interior do castelo, afastou-se do Maroto.

- Que foi? – perguntou Sirius, confuso.

- A festa! – disse Isabelle.

- O que tem? – perguntou ele – Você quer voltar pra lá?

- Não. Quer dizer... não é isso. – respondeu ela, meio aturdida – É só que... você deixou a Anne lá, e...

- Você vai voltar comigo? – perguntou Sirius.

- Eu... não tô com muita vontade de voltar... – disse Isabelle.

- Então eu também não vou. – disse o garoto, encarando-a.

- Mas, Sirius, e a Anne?

- Ela sabe que eu vim atrás de você. – respondeu ele – Eu só preciso pegar o meu casaco, minha varinha tá no bolso. Faz o seguinte, me espera aqui, não sai daqui, eu vou lá dentro e volto já.

- Tá bom. – concordou Isabelle – Mas... não demora. – pediu ela, meio encabulada.

- Não vou desperdiçar mais nenhum minuto longe de você. – disse ele, beijando-a – Ah, já que não vamos mais voltar pra festa, tem uma coisa que eu tô louco pra fazer. – disse ele, fitando-a com um sorriso.

- O quê? – perguntou Isabelle.

- Isso. – respondeu ele, soltando o coque que ela usava, e fazendo com que os longos cabelos caíssem pelas costas da garota – Já volto.

Isabelle fez o que o garoto havia pedido, enquanto Sirius corria de volta ao Grande Salão, e depois de falar rapidamente com Tiago, apanhava seu casaco e abandonava a festa. Sempre correndo, ele voltou ao jardim para encontrar Isabelle. A visão que teve ao chegar foi linda. A garota havia tirado as sandálias, e andava descalça na grama, o longo vestido arrastando no chão, e os cabelos soltos, ondulando com a brisa. Ela tinha os olhos fechados, e o rosto erguido para o céu, e sorria.

Ele aproximou-se lentamente, e a abraçou pelas costas. Ela abriu os olhos e virou-se para encará-lo. Sirius beijou-a novamente, um beijo longo e doce.

- Gosto de canela... – murmurou Isabelle, sem querer.

- O quê? – perguntou Sirius.

- Você. Tem gosto de canela. – respondeu a garota.

- Ah! Tabletes de canela, da Dedosdemel. – explicou o Maroto – Sou viciado neles. Você não gosta?

- Gosto. Eu senti... na primeira vez em que nos beijamos, por causa do Smith, lembra? – perguntou a morena, e Sirius assentiu – Desde aquele dia, toda vez que eu sentia o cheiro, ou o gosto de canela, lembrava de você.

- Meu beijo é inesquecível. – brincou Sirius.

- Convencido! – disse a garota, rindo, e dando um tapinha no braço dele – Pra onde vamos agora? Pra torre?

Sirius concordou, e os dois foram então para a torre da Grifinória. Lá chegando, encontraram o salão comunal já vazio, e sentaram juntos em um dos sofás.

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia ficarmos aqui, Sirius. – disse Isabelle, depois de um longo beijo – Pode chegar alguém...

- Ah, minha menina recatada. – disse Sirius, brincalhão – Eu pensei em convidar você pra subir comigo, mas achei que você não ia querer ir.

- Demorei muito pra poder ficar com você. – disse a morena – Hoje eu vou pra onde você me levar.

Os dois então subiram para o dormitório masculino. Sirius fez as honras, abrindo a porta para que Isabelle entrasse no quarto.

- Bem vinda ao dormitório masculino do sétimo ano da Grifinória. – disse ele, fazendo pose – Ou, como o Frank costumava chamar, o QG dos Marotos.

- Até parece que eu nunca entrei aqui... mas mesmo assim, muito obrigada. – disse Isabelle, rindo, enquanto passava pela porta – Caramba, que bagunça!

- Só um instante.

Sirius sacou a varinha, e com apenas alguns acenos e meia dúzia de feitiços, o quarto ficou um pouco mais organizado. Eles se dirigiram até a cama do Maroto, onde deitaram juntos, e ficaram namorando durante um bom tempo.

- No fim você não me disse o que significa a tatuagem nas suas costas... – comentou Sirius.

- A flor de lótus representa a alma. – explicou Isabelle – E cada um dos símbolos é uma virtude.

- Hmm... – fez o Maroto – Quais?

- Amor, fé, força, amizade, equilíbrio, determinação e sensibilidade. – enumerou ela.

- Legal mesmo. – disse Sirius.

- Ai, tô com uma preguiça de ir pro dormitório... – disse Isabelle – Tá tão gostoso ficar aqui com você.

- Então não vai. Fica aqui. – disse Sirius – Põe uma roupa minha e dorme aqui comigo.

- Eu... não sei... – disse a garota, em dúvida.

- Fica... – pediu Sirius, com sua melhor cara de cachorro abandonado.

- Tá bom! – concordou Isabelle – Separa uma roupa pra mim?

- Tá. – disse Sirius, já levantando-se da cama – Uma calça e uma camiseta.

- Calça? – perguntou Isabelle – Não tem um short? Tá tão calor...

- Eu tenho. – respondeu Sirius – Mas não quero marmanjo chegando e olhando pras suas pernas.

- Ciumento, é? – perguntou Isabelle, rindo.

- Não. – negou Sirius – Cuidadoso.

- Mas é só fechar o reposteiro e pronto. – argumentou a garota.

- É que... não é só por isso, Bell... – retrucou o Maroto.

- Ah... – fez ela, compreendendo o que ele quisera dizer – Ok, uma calça, então.

Sirius separou as roupas para Isabelle, e ela foi até o banheiro para tomar um banho e se vestir, aproveitando para prender os cabelos em uma trança.

- Que tal meu disfarce de menino? – perguntou ela, ao sair do banheiro. As roupas de Sirius haviam ficado enormes no corpo esguio da garota.

- Se você fosse um cara, acho que eu ia virar a mão. – brincou Sirius, que deitava novamente na cama. Ele havia ido até o quarto ao lado e tomado um banho também.

- Pára, Sirius, que besteira! – repreendeu Isabelle, embora estivesse rindo.

- Tá bom! – concordou o Maroto – Vem, deita aqui comigo.

Isabelle voltou a deitar-se na cama junto com ele, acomodando-se confortavelmente nos braços do Maroto. Depois de mais algum tempo de namoro e conversa, ela abriu um enorme bocejo.

- Com sono? – perguntou Sirius.

- Aham.

Os dois ficaram um tempo em silêncio, e Sirius, que acariciava os cabelos da morena, chegou a achar que ela havia adormecido. Ele preparava-se para fechar o reposteiro da cama quando a ouviu falar baixinho.

- Eu não queria dormir...

- Por que, Bell? – perguntou o garoto, sem entender.

- Tenho medo... – resmungou Isabelle.

- Medo de quê? – perguntou Sirius, surpreso.

- De acordar amanhã de manhã, na minha cama, e descobrir que foi tudo um sonho. – respondeu a garota, baixinho.

- Ei, olha pra mim. – pediu Sirius, e Isabelle ergueu o rosto para encará-lo – Isso parece um sonho? – perguntou ele, beijando-a de leve.

- Não. – respondeu a morena.

- E isso? – perguntou ele, beijando-a novamente, um beijo mais longo e profundo.

- Não. – repetiu ela.

- Sabe por quê? – perguntou o Maroto, e Isabelle negou com a cabeça – Porque não é um sonho. Você tá acordada, e eu também, e você vai dormir aqui comigo, e vai acordar aqui comigo amanhã de manhã.

Isabelle não disse mais nada, apenas aconchegou-se mais ao peito de Sirius, que a abraçou com mais força.

- Pode dormir tranqüila. – disse ele, beijando o topo da cabeça dela, que, de fato, adormeceu logo em seguida, com a cabeça no peito do Maroto.

Sirius ainda demorou um pouco para adormecer, e logo depois que isso aconteceu, Remo chegou ao dormitório, exausto. Ele havia deixado Bárbara ao pé da escada do salão comunal dela, na torre oeste, e depois, apanhara todos os atalhos possíveis para chegar o mais rápido possível à torre da Grifinória. Viu o cortinado da cama do amigo fechado e estranhou, pois estava bastante calor, mas, cansado, não deu maior atenção ao fato, indo tomar um banho rápido e depois caindo na cama, pegando no sono quase imediatamente.

Cerca de uma hora depois, chegaram Tiago e Pedro. Viram Remo, dormindo todo torto em sua cama, e também estranharam o fato de que o cortinado da cama de Sirius estivesse fechado com todo o calor que fazia.

- Tem alguma coisa errada aqui. – disse Pedro, enquanto tentava, sem sucesso, abrir as cortinas da cama do amigo – Não dá pra abrir, parece que tem algum feitiço...

- Hmmm... – fez Tiago, pensativo – Tive uma idéia, vamos dar uma olhada no Mapa.

Ele pegou o Mapa do Maroto na gaveta de seu criado-mudo, dando um tapinha com a ponta da varinha no pergaminho em branco.

- Eu juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom.

Finas linhas de tinta se espalharam em todas as direções, formando o mapa do castelo. Os dois procuraram então a torre e o dormitório, ficando extremamente surpresos com o que viram no Mapa. Ao lado dos pontinhos que os representavam, haviam outros dois, praticamente superpostos, intitulados _S. Black_e_ I. Charmant._

- A Charmant!? – disseram os dois, ao mesmo tempo.

Remo resmungou em seu sono, e virou-se para o outro lado. Dentro do cortinado, Isabelle se moveu, incomodada, e Sirius acordou, ouvindo a voz dos amigos do outro lado da cortina.

- A Charmant dormiu com o Sirius? – perguntava Tiago, incrédulo.

Sirius abriu uma fresta no cortinado, vendo os dois amigos ainda ao lado da cama, se entreolhando com expressões de surpresa.

- Será que vocês podem calar a boca? – perguntou ele, em voz baixa.

- Almofadinhas! – exclamou Tiago – O que a Charmant tá fazendo aí?

- Shhh! Você vai acordar ela!

Isabelle respirou fundo e voltou a se mover. Sirius olhou para ela, e após certificar-se de que a garota continuava dormindo, voltou a fitar os amigos.

- Mas o que ela tá fazendo aí? – insistiu Tiago.

- Plantando mandrágoras, Pontas. – respondeu Sirius, irônico – Dormindo, né?

- Com você? – perguntou Pedro.

- Não, com o Ranhoso. – disse Sirius – Mas vocês só estão fazendo pergunta idiota!

- Tá, tá, nervosinho! – disse Tiago, erguendo as mãos – Mas amanhã você vai nos dar algumas explicações, ouviu?

- Ah, quer saber? Cala a boca e vai logo dormir, Pontas! – disse Sirius, em voz baixa, fechando novamente o cortinado e logo voltando a dormir.

* * *

****

**N/A: oi, genteeee! Mais dois capítulos fresquinhos da nossa história. O próximo será o último da nossa história. Ain, tô ficando tão deprimidinha com o fim... Não quero acabar, não! Mais uma vez, obrigada por estarem lendo. Beijos, beijos e até!**

**P.S.: minhas crises de amnésia estão de volta, então, se eu não respondi à rewiew de alguém, please, desculpem-me! Maria e Blair, OBRIGADAAAA! Paulinha e Serena, saudades de vocês!!! A quem só favoritou, obrigada também!**

P.P.S: Quase esqueci, aí vai a tradução da música que o Six canta pra Isa. É _"The Reason"_ do Hoobastank.

_**"Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita**_

_**Tem tantas coisas que eu gostaria de fazer, mas não fiz**_

_**Mas eu continuo aprendendo**_

_**Eu não pretendia fazer aquelas coisas com você**_

_**E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir**_

_**Que eu apenas quero que você saiba**_

_**Eu encontrei uma razão para mim**_

_**Para mudar quem eu costumava ser**_

_**Uma razão para começar de novo**_

_**E a razão é você...**_

_**Eu sinto muito ter te magoado**_

_**É algo que eu devo conviver todos os dias**_

_**E toda a dor que eu te fiz passar**_

_**Eu gostaria de poder retirá-la completamente**_

_**E ser aquele que apanha todas as suas lágrimas**_

_**É por isso que eu preciso que você escute**_

_**Eu encontrei uma razão para mim**_

_**Para mudar quem eu costumava ser**_

_**Uma razão para começar de novo**_

_**E a razão é você...**_

_**E a razão é você...**_

_**E a razão é você...**_

_**E a razão é você..."**_

**Agora sim, me vou. Beijos!!!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Fim de uma etapa**

Isabelle abriu os olhos devagar, encarando por um instante as cortinas de veludo vermelho que rodeavam a cama, e estranhando um pouco a situação em que se encontrava. Havia um corpo junto ao seu na cama estreita, e um braço forte envolvia seu corpo de forma carinhosa e protetora. Ela lembrou do que havia acontecido na noite anterior, Sirius e ela nos jardins, ele dizendo que a amava, os dois dançando sob o céu estrelado, o beijo, os beijos... Lembrou que não estava em sua cama, mas na dele, e que fora ali, nos braços dele, que havia passado a noite inteira. Sirius a abraçava pelas costas, e ela podia sentir a respiração pesada, e o hálito quente dele perto de sua nuca. Tentou escapar do abraço dele sem acordá-lo, mas quando estava quase saindo de baixo do braço do garoto, ouviu-o falar, com voz de sono.

- Ia fugir de mim, Srta. Charmant?

Isabelle voltou a acomodar-se na cama, virando-se para encarar Sirius, que voltara a abraçá-la. Ele a fitava de volta, com cara de sono, e sorrindo.

- Desculpe, – pediu a morena – não queria acordar você.

- Não tem problema. – respondeu Sirius, e então beijou-a – Bom dia.

- Bom dia.

- Você ia mesmo me deixar aqui pra acordar sozinho? – perguntou ele, brincando. Isabelle apenas sorriu.

- Seu sono não costuma ser tão leve... – comentou ela.

- Não. – concordou o Maroto – Mas essa noite foi diferente. Bastava você se mexer, e eu já acordava, – disse ele – sei lá, acho que fiquei com medo de machucar você. Nunca tinha dormido com ninguém assim.

- Sirius... – disse Isabelle, fitando-o com ar de descrença.

- Que foi? – perguntou Sirius, sem entender.

- Nunca dormiu com ninguém? – perguntou a garota, obviamente duvidando dele.

- Nunca. – repetiu o Maroto – Não desse jeito, de realmente _dormir_ junto a noite inteira, e acordar junto no outro dia. – explicou ele – Você foi a primeira garota com quem eu fiz isso.

Isabelle continuou encarando-o por um instante, e ao perceber que ele realmente falava sério, desviou o olhar, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem.

- Você fica ainda mais linda, toda encabulada e vermelhinha assim, sabia? – brincou Sirius.

- Pára! – disse Isabelle, ficando ainda mais vermelha – Tenho até medo de me olhar no espelho: cara de sono, cabelo bagunçado e uma roupa em que cabem duas de mim. – enumerou ela – Devo parecer uma fugitiva da Ala de Danos Mentais do St. Mungus.

- Pra mim tá tão linda quanto tava ontem à noite, com o vestido de festa e a maquiagem. – disse o Maroto.

- Mentiroso! ­– retrucou Isabelle.

- É sério! –insistiu ele.

- Tá bom. – disse a morena, sem acreditar nele – Hmm... eu tenho que ir pro dormitório...

- Já? – perguntou Sirius – Tá tão bom você aqui...

Isabelle sentou-se na cama, espreguiçando-se longamente. Depois, levou a mão ao cortinado para abri-lo, mas Sirius a impediu.

- Que foi? – perguntou a garota, sem entender.

- Deixa eu ver se tá tudo ok aqui fora antes de você abrir. – disse Sirius – Vai que tem algum Maroto pelado?

Isabelle riu. Sirius abriu uma fresta na cortina e espiou para fora. Todos os Marotos estavam devidamente vestidos com seus pijamas.

- E então? – perguntou Isabelle – Posso abrir?

- Pode. – respondeu Sirius, soltando a cortina – Mas não olha pro Pontas, porque ele tá sem camisa.

Revirando os olhos, a garota abriu o cortinado, e colocou os pés para fora da cama, preparando-se para levantar. Mesmo sem perceber, ela realmente não olhou na direção da cama de Tiago.

- Ei, não tá se esquecendo de nada, não? – perguntou Sirius.

- Ah, é. – disse Isabelle, inclinando-se sobre ele, e beijando-o de leve.

- Quê? Só isso? – perguntou o Maroto – Ah, não! – disse ele, e puxou-a de volta para a cama, fazendo com que ela caísse novamente em seus braços – Eu quero um beijo de verdade.

- Sirius... – disse a garota, depois de um longo beijo – me larga, senão eu não saio daqui hoje.

- Isso ia ser ótimo! – retrucou Sirius – Eu ia passar o dia todo com você aqui, agarradinha em mim. – disse ele, brincalhão.

- Ha, ha, muito engraçadinho. – disse Isabelle, e então ficou séria. Sirius seguiu seu olhar até a cama de Remo – Será que eles se entenderam?

- Não sei. – respondeu o Maroto, também sério – Tomara que sim.

- É. – concordou a morena, meio pensativa – Bom, deixa eu ir. – disse ela, beijando-o mais uma vez, e então levantando-se – Nos vemos depois.

- Tá. – concordou Sirius – Até depois.

Isabelle deixou o dormitório masculino, implorando em pensamento para que não houvesse ninguém no salão comunal. Suas preces foram atendidas, pois ao chegar ao pé da escada, encontrou o salão comunal vazio, e mais do que depressa, dirigiu-se à escada do dormitório feminino, por onde subiu. Entrou no quarto, tentando não fazer barulho, e foi direto até a cômoda em busca de uma roupa para vestir. Foi surpreendida por Lilian, que acabava de sair do banho.

- Isa! Onde é que você tava? Sirius saiu atrás de você ontem, e... – ela parou de falar ao perceber os trajes de Isabelle – Mas que roupas são essas? – inquiriu ela, fitando a amiga dos pés descalços à cabeça.

- Hã? – fez Isabelle, meio distraída, abrindo mais uma gaveta da cômoda e apanhando uma calça – Ah, são do Sirius.

- Do Sirius? – ecoou Lilian – E o que exatamente você tá fazendo com a roupa dele, Srta. Charmant?

- Longa história... – disse Isabelle, e então olhou para a amiga – Mas não me olha com essa cara, Lily, – disse ela, ao ver a expressão no rosto da ruiva – não aconteceu nada demais.

- Ah, você vai me explicar tudinho, ouviu bem? – disse Lilian, pegando uma roupa na cômoda – Com todos os detalhes sórdidos.

Enquanto Lilian se vestia, Isabelle tomou um banho rápido, e depois que já estava vestida também, as duas foram para o Grande Salão para tomar café da manhã. No caminho até lá, Isabelle contou à amiga tudo o que havia acontecido na noite anterior, desde o momento em que deixara o Grande Salão e a festa, até a noite passada no dormitório masculino com Sirius.

- Caramba, Isa! – exclamou Lilian, impressionada, enquanto as duas se acomodavam à mesa da Grifinória – Que noite, hein?!

- Nem me fala! – disse Isabelle, começando a se servir – Tem momentos em que eu nem acredito que isso aconteceu de verdade...

- Você tá com uma cara de boba... – comentou a ruiva.

- Eu sei. – disse Isabelle – Mas é que foi tão bom acordar com ele, Lil, tão bom...

- É, pela sua cara, eu imagino que tenha sido mesmo.

Isabelle riu.

- Mas me conta, perdi alguma coisa interessante ontem à noite? – perguntou ela.

- Aaah, eu tenho um monte de coisas pra te contar... – disse Lilian, e então começou a contar à amiga sobre os acontecimentos da véspera.

Bem mais tarde, quando finalmente saíram da cama, Tiago encurralou Sirius no banheiro do dormitório, exigindo explicações sobre o que havia visto na noite anterior quando chegara ao quarto.

- Vamos lá, Almofadinhas. – disse ele, escorando-se na pia – Começa a falar.

- Falar o quê? – perguntou Sirius, a boca cheia de pasta de dente.

- Ontem à noite, Charmant na sua cama... – lembrou Tiago, enquanto o amigo enxaguava a boca.

Sirius cuspiu a água toda de uma só vez.

- Shhh... Pontas! – repreendeu ele, olhando rapidamente na direção da porta.

- O quê? – perguntou Tiago, sem entender.

- Remo! – sibilou Sirius.

- Ele não viu? – perguntou o outro.

- Não. – respondeu Sirius, guardando a escova de dentes – Ainda não tinha chegado quando eu fechei a cortina.

- Ah, mas você não precisa esquentar com isso. – disse Tiago, despreocupado – Ele e a Takemi se acertaram ontem à noite.

- Sério? – perguntou Sirius, e Tiago assentiu – Que ótimo! Bom, mas mesmo assim, prefiro que ele não saiba assim, de repente.

- Quem saiba o quê de repente, Almofadinhas? – perguntou Lupin, entrando no banheiro. Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam, nervosos.

- Bom, eu... vou nessa... – anunciou Tiago – Vejo vocês depois. – disse ele, saindo de fininho, e deixando Sirius e Remo sozinhos. Lupin ainda encarava o amigo, esperando por uma resposta.

- Pensei que você ainda tava dormindo, Aluado. – disse Sirius, disfarçando.

- Ei, ei, ei, não muda de assunto, Sirius. – disse Remo – Vocês estavam falando de mim?

- É... bom, é que... – começou Sirius, hesitante, e Remo nem precisou que ele dissesse mais nada.

- O que é que eu preciso saber, mas não _"assim, de repente"_? – perguntou Remo.

- É... bom, ontem, quando você chegou, – começou Sirius, nervoso – você viu que... a cortina da minha cama tava fechada, não viu?

- Vi. – confirmou Remo – Eu até achei estranho, mas no fim, não dei muita bola. Mas... o que tem isso?

- Eu fechei a cortina... porque a Bell tava comigo. – disse Sirius, de uma só vez.

- Como é? – perguntou Remo, surpreso.

- Ela dormiu aqui essa noite. – explicou o moreno – Nós... estamos juntos.

- Vocês estão... juntos? – ecoou Lupin.

- Ontem à noite, na festa, quando eu tava lá com a Anne, eu percebi que era a Bell que eu queria que estivesse ali comigo. – contou Sirius – Daí eu fui atrás dela, e a gente conversou, e... se entendeu.

Remo não disse nada, apenas continuava fitando o amigo, com uma expressão que mesclava surpresa e desconforto, o que estava deixando Sirius ainda mais tenso.

- Diz alguma coisa, Aluado, pelo amor de Merlin! – pediu ele, nervoso.

- Eu não tenho nada pra dizer, Sirius. – disse Remo – A Isa ama você, muito, e se o seu sentimento por ela for verdadeiro...

- É sim, Aluado. – interrompeu Sirius – Eu... o que eu sinto por ela... eu nunca senti nada nem parecido antes. Eu... tô apaixonado por ela, Remo. – confessou ele.

- Então eu só posso desejar que vocês sejam felizes. – disse Lupin.

- Valeu, Aluado. – agradeceu Sirius, mais tranqüilo – De verdade.

Remo somente acenou com a cabeça, com um sorriso fraco.

- Pontas disse que você e a Takemi tinham se acertado. – comentou Sirius.

- É. A gente decidiu tentar mais uma vez. – confirmou Remo.

- Ela é uma garota legal. – disse Sirius.

- É, é sim. – concordou Remo – Bom, deixa eu tomar um banho, tô morrendo de fome.

- É, eu também tô. – disse Sirius – Remo? – chamou ele, e Lupin voltou-se novamente para encará-lo.

- Não se preocupa, Sirius. – disse ele, apaziguando o amigo – Tá tudo certo.

Sirius acenou com a cabeça, bem mais tranqüilo, e deixou o banheiro, o dormitório, e a torre, rumando para o Grande Salão. No caminho até lá, foi parado diversas vezes por garotas das quatro casas, frustradas com o seu súbito desaparecimento na noite anterior.

- Sirius! Procurei você ontem e não achei... – disse uma sonserina loura, toda melosa, quando ele terminou de descer as escadas que levavam à torre.

- É, eu saí cedo da festa. – respondeu o Maroto.

- E nem me deu um beijo de parabéns pela formatura... – disse ela, se aproximando um pouco mais.

- Não seja por isso. – disse Sirius, beijando-a no rosto.

- Ah, não! Eu não quero no rosto! – reclamou a garota.

- Desculpa, é só onde eu posso beijar. – respondeu o moreno, seguindo seu caminho e deixando a sonserina surpresa e indignada para trás.

Chegando ao Salão Principal, enxergou de longe o ponto da mesa onde Tiago, Lilian e Isabelle estavam, junto com Alice e Emmeline. Isabelle abriu um largo sorriso ao ver o Maroto à porta, sorriso que foi retribuído por Sirius, mas quando ele começou a andar em direção aos amigos, foi abordado por mais uma garota, que reconheceu como sendo da Lufa-Lufa.

- Te procurei ontem, mas disseram que você já tinha saído da festa... – disse ela, fazendo um carinho no rosto do garoto, que se afastou levemente.

- É, eu achei uma coisa mais interessante pra fazer. – retrucou Sirius.

- Você perdeu a melhor parte da festa... – disse a garota, voltando a se aproximar.

- Ah, é? – perguntou o Maroto – Qual?

- A parte em que eu ia te encher de beijos. – respondeu ela, maliciosa, já partindo para cima dele.

- Ei, ei, ei, calma aí. – disse Sirius, mantendo-a afastada dele – Não precisa se preocupar. Eu ganhei muitos beijos ontem à noite.

- O quê? – perguntou a garota, zangada – De quem?

- Da minha namorada. – respondeu Sirius, calmamente.

- Sua o quê? – perguntou a lufa, mas Sirius já passava por ela, seguindo na direção de Tiago e das meninas.

- Bom dia, meninas! – cumprimentou ele, ao alcançá-los.

- Bom dia! – responderam elas, em coro.

- Bom dia de novo. – disse ele a Isabelle, beijando-a em seguida.

Emmeline e Alice se entreolharam, espantadas. Cochichos percorreram todo o Grande Salão, enquanto o Maroto se acomodava ao lado da morena.

- Bom dia de novo. – respondeu Isabelle, sorrindo – Resolveu dormir mais um pouco?

- Aham. – confirmou Sirius, servindo-se de suco de abóbora – Aproveitei que podia me esparramar na cama.

Isabelle apenas sacudiu a cabeça, ainda sorrindo. Emmeline e Alice se entreolharam mais uma vez, e então ficaram os observando, boquiabertas.

- O que a garota queria? – perguntou Isabelle.

- Com ciúme? – perguntou Sirius, Maroto.

- Não. Só... curiosa. – respondeu a morena.

- Ela queria saber por que eu sumi ontem. – contou ele.

- Hmm... – fez Isabelle – E o que você disse?

- Que tinha arranjado coisa melhor pra fazer. – respondeu Sirius, sorrindo para ela.

- Ei, olha lá a Bárbara! – disse Lilian, ao ver a japonesinha chegando, com cara de sono, ao Grande Salão.

- Bárbara! – chamou Isabelle – Bárbara!

Bárbara olhou na direção da mesa da Grifinória, onde ouvira seu nome ser chamado. Lilian, Isabelle e Tiago acenavam para ela, fazendo sinais para que ela fosse até lá.

- Oi, gente! – cumprimentou a corvinal, ao alcançá-los.

- Toma café aqui com a gente. – convidou Lilian.

- É, o Aluado já tá vindo aí. – disse Sirius.

- Tá bom. – concordou Bárbara, acomodando-se junto ao grupo.

De fato, apenas alguns minutos depois da chegada da garota, Remo entrou no Grande Salão, acompanhado de um Pedro sonolento e, como sempre, faminto.

- Bom dia! – cumprimentaram os dois. Pedro já foi sentando-se à mesa.

- Bom dia! – responderam todos.

- Bárbara?! – perguntou Remo, surpreso.

- Bom dia! – disse Bárbara, sorrindo.

- A Takemi hoje é grifinória honorária, Aluado. – brincou Tiago.

- Nossa, que bom! – disse Lupin, meio embaraçado, beijando de leve a corvinal nos lábios, e então sentando ao lado dela – Cara, eu tô morrendo de fome!

Eles continuaram no Grande Salão, conversando, enquanto Remo, Bárbara, Sirius e Pedro terminavam de tomar café, falando, sobretudo, sobre a festa da noite anterior. Depois, foram todos, à exceção de Alice e Emmeline, que rumaram para a torre da Grifinória para encontrar Marlene, para os jardins, acomodando-se à sombra do carvalho, para aproveitar a linda manhã que estava fazendo naquele dia.

- Ei, Almofadinhas! – chamou Tiago, de repente – Agora, aqui, à beira do lago é que eu lembrei. Você tem uma coisinha pra fazer... – ele abriu o típico sorriso Maroto.

- Puxa, Tiago, é mesmo! – disse Lilian, lembrando do que se tratava – Eu já tinha até esquecido.

- É, eu também. – concordou Remo.

Bárbara, Isabelle e Pedro olhavam de um para o outro sem entender absolutamente nada.

- Mas eu não. – disse Tiago – Vamos lá, Almofadinhas, o lago te espera.

- Mas do que é que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Isabelle, e Pedro assentiu com a cabeça em concordância.

- Você não tava junto, Pedro, – disse Lilian – mas lembra, Isa, do feriado de Natal, o que o Sirius disse? – perguntou ela.

- O que foi que ele disse? – perguntou Bárbara.

- Se algum dia eu me apaixonar de verdade por alguém, o que eu acho difícil, – disse Tiago, imitando o amigo – e virar um bobo assim como o Pontas, o que eu acho impossível, – todos começaram a rir da imitação do garoto – pulo pelado no lago e nado até a ilhota.

- Ei, espera um pouco aí! – protestou Sirius – Tudo bem que eu me apaixonei, – disse ele, e as meninas se entreolharam – mas eu não virei um bobo como você. – Tiago fez uma careta – Logo, não preciso cumprir a tarefa.

- É, e além disso, ninguém vai fazer o meu... – Isabelle parou de falar, ficando muito vermelha – o... Sirius pular pelado no lago.

- Opa! Volta um pouco e termina o raciocínio, Charmant. – disse Tiago – O seu...?

- É, eu também quero saber. – concordou Sirius – O seu...?

- Ahn... eu não sei... – disse a morena, embaraçada – O que exatamente nós somos? – perguntou ela a Sirius.

- Namorados, ora! – respondeu ele, como se fosse óbvio.

- Vocês estão juntos desde ontem e já são namorados? – perguntou Lilian.

- E o que tem isso? – perguntou Sirius.

- Aposto que você nem pediu a Isa em namoro. – disse Bárbara.

- Ah, mas não seja por isso. – disse o Maroto, voltando-se para Isabelle – Isabelle Charmant, você aceita namorar comigo?

- Hmm... não sei... vou ter que pensar na sua proposta... – disse a morena, e Sirius fez cara de indignado – Claro que eu aceito!

Todos riram. Sirius beijou-a de leve nos lábios, e os dois sorriram um para o outro.

- Acho bom que você seja um ótimo namorado pra ela, Sr. Black. – disse Lilian – Ou vai se entender comigo.

- Sem pressão. – disse Bárbara, e todos riram novamente.

- Pode deixar. – disse Sirius, encarando Isabelle – Eu vou ser.

- Bom, agora sim. – disse a morena – Ninguém vai fazer o meu _namorado_ pular pelado no lago.

- Olha a Charmant, botando moral! – brincou Tiago.

- Obrigado por me defender, Bell. – disse Sirius, abraçando-a mais forte.

- Às ordens.

- É, agora o Almofadinhas não vai mais poder fazer cara de cachorro sem dono... – disse Tiago – Tá mais do que encoleirado!

- Aliás, todos nós estamos, né?! – disse Remo, que estava abraçado a Bárbara.

- É, até o Rabicho arranjou um rolo por aí... – comentou Sirius, olhando o amigo, que conversava com Marianne, perto da entrada do castelo.

- Quem diria? – disse Lilian – Os quatro Marotos foram laçados.

- Ai, ai... – fez Isabelle – Meninas, nós somos demais.

- Merlin! Olha só no que dá a convivência com o Sirius! – brincou Lilian.

- Ih, amiga, eu já sou um caso perdido! – retrucou Isabelle, e todos caíram na risada.

O último dia deles na escola passou muito rápido, e o grupo de amigos procurou aproveitar ao máximo cada instante que lhes restava antes de irem para casa. Naquela última noite, o toque de recolher fora suspenso, e todos ficaram conversando até muito tarde nos respectivos salões comunais.

Na manhã seguinte, chegou a inevitável hora de partirem. Muitos alunos percorreram o castelo inteiro, tentando guardar o máximo possível de recordações daqueles corredores. Outros, o fizeram com intenções não tão nobres.

- Tá, olha no mapa onde ele tá, antes que aquela gata fedorenta...

- O que vocês estão fazendo aí? – perguntou Filch, chegando ao corredor. Mais do que depressa, Sirius e Tiago esconderam algo nos bolsos.

- Malfeito feito! – disse Tiago, apontando a varinha para o mapa do Maroto, que se apagou.

- Ahn... nada. – mentiu Sirius.

- Que pergaminho é esse, Potter? – perguntou o zelador.

- Nenhum. – respondeu o maroto – É só... um pergaminho velho.

- Passe isso pra cá. – exigiu Filch, estendendo a mão para o pergaminho.

A contragosto, Tiago passou o pergaminho a Filch, que o analisou por todos os ângulos possíveis, sem encontrar nada que pudesse incriminar os garotos. Mesmo assim, tinha certeza de que havia algo ali. O zelador, então, fez menção de guardar o pergaminho no bolso do paletó surrado.

- Ei, o que está fazendo? – perguntou Tiago.

- Guardando para colocar no lixo. – disse Filch.

- Mas...

- Se é só um pergaminho velho, não vai fazer falta, vai? – perguntou o zelador, encarando os Marotos um a um.

- Não, mas... – Tiago tentava encontrar um argumento.

- Deixa, Pontas. – disse Sirius.

- Mas...

- Pontas, deixa. – foi Lupin quem disse.

- Muito bem. – disse Filch, satisfeito – Agora, circulando!

Os garotos deixaram o corredor em silêncio. Assim que dobraram em outro corredor, saindo do campo de visão de Filch, Tiago chutou o chão, zangado.

- Droga! Não acredito que tive que entregar o Mapa pra ele! – resmungava ele, indignado.

- Fica frio, Pontas. – disse Sirius.

- É, Pontas, pensa só, de que ia servir um mapa de Hogwarts, agora que a gente tá saindo da escola? – perguntou Lupin.

- É, você tá certo. – concordou Tiago, embora ainda estivesse meio emburrado.

- Pronto, então agora que já está tudo resolvido, vamos dar logo o fora daqui, – disse Sirius – antes que as bombas explodam e ele venha atrás da gente.

A hora da partida finalmente chegou, e os alunos pegaram então as carruagens para Hogsmeade, para apanharem o expresso de volta para casa, sendo que para os que haviam se formado, o percurso pareceu muito curto, e um pouco triste.

- Que foi, Isa? – perguntou Lilian, quando Isabelle parou, à entrada da estação de trens de Hogsmeade, olhando para a estrada que levava a Hogwarts.

- É tão estranho pensar que eu tô indo embora de Hogwarts de vez... – disse a morena – Hoggy foi minha segunda casa por cinco anos, e a única nos últimos dois. Aqui eu aprendi muita coisa, fiz amizades que vão durar pra sempre, ri, chorei, briguei, me apaixonei... – ela sorriu, com os olhos cheios d'água, e Sirius a abraçou pelas costas – Vou sentir falta desse lugar.

- Eu sei como se sente, Isa. – disse Lilian – Vivemos muita coisa aqui, momentos importantes, especiais... – disse ela, olhando para a aliança em seu dedo – Hogwarts vai deixar saudade.

- As duas estão certas. – disse Tiago – Mas vejam o lado positivo, agora não temos só a escola, temos o mundo inteiro pra descobrir. E o melhor de tudo, – continuou ele – temos uns aos outros pra fazer isso junto.

Eles se entreolharam, sorrindo. Lilian, Isabelle, e Bárbara, que apesar de não estar se despedindo, também havia ficado emocionada, tinham lágrimas nos olhos.

- Além disso, nós sempre podemos voltar pra uma visita. – ponderou Remo.

- Atazanar o Filch sem medo de detenções... – acrescentou Sirius.

- Vocês sempre atazanaram ele, com ou sem detenções! – disse Lilian, e todos riram.

- Hogwarts, Hogwarts... – puxou Tiago.

- Hoggy, Warty, Hogwarts... – continuou Sirius.

- Nos ensine algo, por favor... – cantaram todos, em coro.

E cantarolando o hino da escola, embarcaram no expresso, que pela última vez os levaria, todos juntos, para casa.

FIM

* * *

**N/A: e era isso, meninas. O último capítulo da nossa história. Espero que vocês gostem.**

**Quero agradecer MUITOOOO pra todo mundo que leu, pra todo mundo que comentou... VOCÊS SÃO AS MAIOREEEES!!!**

**Espero que tenham curtido essa história, fruto da mente (levemente) perturbada dessa pessoinha aqui.**

**Eu tenho planos pra uma continuação, mas ainda não é certo. Aliás, vocês leriam uma continuação de "Amores Imperfeitos"???**

**Milhões de beijos!**

**Malfeito feito. **

**Nox!**


	35. Chapter 35

Oi, gente! Como eu não sabia bem como conseguiria falar com todo mundo, resolvi aproveitar os antigos Story Alert da "Amores" pra dar um aviso básico. Já tá on o capítulo da fic nova, continuação dessa aqui. Como algumas de vocês tinham pedido pra avisar, ta aí o link:

.net/s/5474993/1/Aqueles_Amores

Beijos!!!


End file.
